


Novaturient

by queenkastle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sex, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 91
Words: 180,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkastle/pseuds/queenkastle
Summary: Twin sisters Aurelia and Auriah Izar are the daughters of the Dark Lord. After years of being hidden away the girls are allowed to attend Hogwarts with other witches and wizards their age. This new journey will take them through struggles of power, love and trust.-Harry Potter Canon Divergent Fanfic (Based on the movie for word count sake but with some details from the book)-multiple relationships: mainly DracoxOC but also CedricxOC TheoxOC  HarryxOC
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available on Wattpad under the account queenkastle
> 
> There are a lot of chapters but most of them are quite short! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own nor hold any rights to the wonderful world that is Harry Potter and the HP characters.

I'll be posting a few pictures of what I envisioned the characters to look like while writing.

Please don't feel obligated to picture the characters the way I do! I just wanted to share what was going on in my head:)

Pinterest Boards for the 2 OCs: https://pin.it/4J1XRda


	2. Prologue

The Dark Lord levitated two newborn infants in front of him. He was staring at them intently but the look on his face was unreadable. His disciples, who called themselves Death Eaters, could not tell if he loved them or hated them.

“What are you going to do with them, my Lord?” asked Corban Yaxley, the Dark Lord’s right hand Death Eater. 

“What kind of question is that?” The Dark Lord scowled. 

“Won’t they get in the way?” Theodore Nott II, another Death Eater in the Dark Lord’s inner circle, questioned from Yaxley’s side. 

“Helena has agreed to rejoin our ranks, she will care for them while I’m away. That's what Elianna wanted after all, and who am I to dishonor her wishes.” The Dark Lord laughed humorlessly. The Death Eaters noticed a flicker of pain on their leader’s face as he mentioned his dead lover. No one realized how much he had cared for her.

“I’ll stay and help her.” Severus Snape volunteered. 

“No, Severus. Helena refuses to see you.” The Dark Lord replied. His eyes skimmed the small group of masked disciples in front of him. “Yaxley will stay with Helena.” 

“Yes, my Lord.” Yaxley agreed bitterly, babysitting duty was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew better than to argue. Though he thought Helena Izar would much rather be with Severus then with him if she knew those were her only options. 

“I worry Helena may poison their minds against me, she’s been quite fickle. It is your job to make sure they are raised properly.” Yaxley nodded in understanding. “Once the wizard world is under my control I will take care of them.” The Dark Lord grinned. “Every ruler needs an heir or two.”

“Not if you are immortal.” Bellatrix LeStrange, one of the few female Death Eaters, pointed out. She stared at the children with envy, she would have sold her soul to bear the Dark Lord’s offspring. 

The Dark Lord glared at her, silencing her instantly.

“You underestimate the power of blood magic, Bella. My daughters will rule at my side. The three of us will be indestructible.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Aurelia 

"Do you have everything you need?" Aunt Helena asked me with her dark eyes full of worry. We had never been apart for more than a week at most in my entire life.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes at her. I was 14 but she treated me like a little girl. 

"And you," She turned to my twin sister, Auriah. "Is there anything else I need to get for you?" 

"Don't worry Aunt Helena we have everything we need and we will be okay. We're ready for this." My sister told her, shooting me a “be nice” look. She was the more tolerant one out of us two.

I looked at the packed trunks in front of me, feeling more and more excitement. This was it, we finally got to be around regular wizards and witches our age. No more endless days with only my sister to keep me company. My sister and I would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

A dark presence entered the room, reminding me the real reason we were leaving. 

Corban Yaxley, our trainer, teacher and handler. He and my aunt raised us, not cohesively though. Yaxley and Aunt Helena hated each other but my father had assigned them to care for us in his absence. 

"Remember what you need to do, Auriah." Yaxley said with cold dead eyes. "If you want your father to return you must do everything I say. 

I looked over at my twin who nodded obediently, every part of me wanted her to succeed. I wanted my father back. I wanted Voldemort to rise once again. 

Auriah 

As I quickly walked down Platform 9 ¾, I turned around to see my sister, as confident as ever, strutting towards the train with her tawny brown naturally curled locks bouncing with each step. We were running late and Aunt Helena and I were in a panicked frenzy but Lia looked unphased. 

The parents and young children waving at their children and siblings through the windows of the train turned to look at her, something I had grown accustomed to every time we were in public. Though we both shared the almost the exact same face people always stared at her, the way she carried herself made it hard to look away. I always thought Lia was more beautiful because her cheek didn't carry the small angry scar that mine had. 

Lia had worn her brand new dark green silk blouse with lace sleeves, black jeans and knee high black leather boots. She had used a big chunk of our inheritance from our maternal grandparents to get the outfit. The Izar family vault wasn’t the largest but Lia wanted a new outfit and Aunt Helena rarely ever told her no.

My outfit was much simpler and much cheaper. I had sewn myself a light pink sundress with a square neckline  out of fabric Aunt Helena had brought back from one of her monthly visits to Spain. The dress was simple but pretty. 

Lia and I were not the type of sisters that shared clothes, our styles were much too different. She liked to stand out and outshine everyone around her, and I just like things that made me feel good. Our aunt always used to say I was a pearl and Lia was a diamond, both pretty but extremely different. 

My sister put a lot of thought into her appearance, but she could have been wearing a garbage bag and people would still gawk at her.

We both climbed on to the train with one last wave at our Aunt Helena who was waving at us tearfully. Lia started to look for a compartment to sit in. If I knew my sister she was probably looking for Theo, the boy she had been obsessed with for years. I was about to follow her down the hall but she turned around with annoyance in her face. 

"Go find  _ him _ ." She snapped. "Do what Yaxley says." Lia treated Yaxley's every command as if he were the King of England, he could tell her to jump off a cliff and she would with a willing smile.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, dreading what I had to do and being apart from my sister. I looked into her eyes and nodded. 

Aurelia must have seen the hurt in my eyes because she softened her tone. "We'll see each other soon, the ride to Hogwarts isn't that long."

I gave her a look, nine hours was quite long. She threw me one last smile and tossed her curls before continuing down the hall. 

I head down the opposite way, searching for the boy who ruined my life. 

Aurelia

I knew I found the compartment I wanted to sit in when I saw the gleaming dirty blond locks of my boyfriend, Theodore Nott III.

Theo, Riah and I had spent lots of time together when we were younger. Yaxley and his father were close friends. Whenever they would visit each other the three of us children would run rampant in the garden and through the halls of the huge house. I loved going to Theo’s manor, it was triple the size of my house. His family was high up in the ministry of magic and being purebloods they had lots of old money.

Even though the three of us were all friends, Theo and I had a connection unrivaled. We were more similar. We wanted everything life had to offer, whereas Riah was content with the simple things in life.

Theo made me feel special, the way he stared adoringly and showered me with sweet words. He was one of the primary builders of my current self confidence. 

When we turned eight he had announced that I was his girlfriend, and promised we would get married someday. He held my hand and gave me soft kisses on the cheek. 

I hadn’t seen him for a few years since he started attending Hogwarts, but he was constantly writing me letters and sending me little gifts. Except this past year, I didn’t hear from him at all. 

I was excited to surprise him, hopefully he would be happy to see me. 

When I saw him on the train I was breath taken. He was no longer the little round face, bright eye boy I grew up with. He was now tall and buff, his jawline was sharp and the gaps between his teeth had been closed. His hair was still a mess of honey colored curls and his eyes were still the same mesmerizing shade of turquoise blue, making him instantly recognizable. 

I walked straight into the compartment and our eyes locked instantly. Those turquoise eyes made my blood rush, the way they looked at me with pure devotion. 

"Lia?" His face filled with surprise, he was one of the few people who could tell my sister and I apart with one glance. The other two boys sitting with him turned to see who he was talking to. Theo hopped up from his seat and ran over to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts this year!" I replied, he wrapped his arms around me and I could feel the ridges of his muscles.

He sat back down and I took a seat across from him next to the boy with dark ebony skin and long legs. 

"What! I thought Yaxley was homeschooling you?" Theo was still in shock. 

"My father had a change of plans." I said carefully, not wanting to say too much in front of Theo's friends. Theo knew who my father was, his father was one of the few loyal followers of my father left. But Yaxley said no one else could know until the time was right. 

"Where's Riah?" He asked, still in shock that I was on the train to Hogwarts with him. 

"She's around here somewhere." I shrugged. This confused Theo since Auriah and I were rarely ever apart.  I didn't elaborate, I didn't know how to explain what Riah was up to without revealing too much. Instead I assessed the train compartment and the people in it.

The boy sitting next to Theo had wispy white blonde hair that hung down his head stopping before his light grey eyes. He had the perfect combination of height and lean muscle. He was leaned against the window with one leg up on the seat. I noticed him staring at me, Theo noticed as well. 

“Stop drooling, Malfoy.” Theo nudged him. 

“Shove off, Nott. I was just shocked a pretty girl like her would bother giving a fuck wad like you the time of day.” The boy retorted with a lazy smirk. 

"Aurelia Izar." I smiled as confidently as possible and held out my hand. Malfoy seemed impressed by the gesture, I suppose not many ladies took to hand shaking. 

Yaxley always said handshaking was the best way to show confidence and power. I had to make an impression on these boys. If Theo was friends with them they likely had prestige at the school, exactly the type of people Yaxley would want me to be friends with. 

“My girlfriend.” Theo smirked proudly. I was relieved when he said that because I had doubted our relationship after a year of radio silence. 

The boys gave Theo a weird look, not the reaction I was expecting. Theo avoided their looks and went on to introduce his friends. "This is Zabini and Malfoy." 

“Blaise Zabini.” The boy next to me held out his hand and flashed his gleaming white teeth. I looked at him more closely than the brief glance I gave him earlier. His dark brown eyes glimmered with interest as he looked me up and down. He was incredibly handsome. With his tall and slim frame I was sure he could have been a part time model.

"Draco Malfoy." The boy beside Theo spoke up. The name Malfoy sounded familiar but I couldn’t place where I’ve heard it before. 

I felt lucky. The first two people from Hogwarts I got to meet were two of the most attractive boys I've ever seen, not that it really mattered since Theo confirmed he was still my boyfriend. 

"Nice to meet you both." I made sure to make eye contact with each boy, also giving them a flirtatious little smile.

This was going to be a good year.


	4. Chapter 4

Auriah

It took me what seemed like ages to find who I was searching for. I had to walk past over a dozen different compartments searching for his infamous black hair and green eyes. 

Finally I saw him, he was standing by a trolley purchasing sweets. He turned around to go back into the compartment where he was sitting and I caught a glimpse of the scar on his forehead.

It was definitely him. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. 

I headed towards him, my heart beating quickly. 

"Is it alright if I sit here?" I stood at the entrance, staring only at Harry as he took a seat. He stared back but seemed to be at a loss for words. 

"Yeah, come on in." The bushy haired girl sitting across from him said, lowering her newspaper. A boy with red hair and big buggy brown eyes sat next to her chomping on a Drooble.

"Thank you." I tried to smile but my stomach was in knots. I sat in the empty spot next to the pretty snow white owl that separated Harry and I. 

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl looked at me with warm eyes. She pointed to each of the boys. "That's Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter." I already knew who all of them were, Yaxley had told us everything about Harry Potter and his faithful minions in preparation for the mission. 

Being this close to Harry Potter made me want to be sick. This boy was a cancer to our family. His parents were responsible for the Deathof my mother and he was responsible for the downfall of my father who now had to live in hiding until he was strong enough to return to us. Because of this 14 year old boy I was forced to live without my father for 13 years of my life. Any contact we had with our father was through Yaxley and it was very limited.

I wished Aurelia were here, she was always better at pretending to like people than I was. She faked a smile for Yaxley’s creepy friends all the time. But this was my mission, I was chosen for this. This is what I had to do to get my father home. 

"Hello, I'm Auriah Izar." I channeled Lia’s confidence and did my best to stop my voice from shaking. 

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts? I've never seen you before." Ron asked. 

"Yes. But I'm going into my fourth year." I explained how I was homeschooled for the past few years. 

The next few hours of the train ride consisted of them asking me questions about myself, which I hated every minute of. It felt like the most social interaction I've had in my whole life. 

Hermione must have picked up on my discomfort, she changed the topic off me and onto the newspaper story she was reading before I entered. As she read the story out loud I sunk into my seat pretending to listen but actually going over my mission in my head.

_ "Be friend the Potter boy, find out everything you can about him. Find out his weaknesses, his strengths, what makes him tick. Earn his trust and get close.” Yaxley had told me after he read a recent letter from my father stating that my sister and I both need to attend Hogwarts. "Auriah, that is your one job." _

_ He made it sound so simple and easy but I didn’t even want to be at the same school as Harry Potter, much less be his friend. _

_ "What do I do?” Lia had asked, eager to do anything to restore my father's power.  _

_ "Keep an eye on her." Yaxley ordered. "She isn't as strong as you but your father believes it must be her to gain the boy's trust. We both think you could be a bit too...intimidating at times, Lia." _

_ This made Aurelia upset but she concealed it well, as usual. "I don't want to spend my time around a blood traitor and a mudblood anyways." She rolled her eyes. My sister had picked up the blood prejudices that Yaxley and Aunt Helena had, despite having impure blood herself. I, on the other hand, could never really understand why it was so important. It's not like muggle blood diluted our magic or anything of that sort.  _

_ "Your father will need your help later on. Until then stay out of trouble, do not draw too much attention to yourself.” _

_ I tried not to roll my eyes, as if Lia could resist drawing attention to herself.  _

_ Lia and I locked eyes, both equally determined to succeed. Soon our father would be powerful again with both of us at his side ruling the wizard world like we were born to. I didn’t care much for ruling, I just wanted my father.  _

Aurelia 

When we arrived at Hogwarts I was filled with uncontainable excitement. I followed Theo and his friends off the train and into the stream of young wizards and witches. Two bigger wizards joined us as we walked onto the platform. 

“That’s Crabbe, and that’s Goyle.” Theo gestured to each one. “They’re Draco’s bodyguards, since Malfoy’s a little princess.”

“Shut up, Nott.” Draco scowled. “They just keep disgusting mudbloods away from me.”

I was relieved that Draco seemed to have the same opinion of mudbloods as I did. Blood purity was extremely important to my family. Muggles were repulsive and muggle borns were abominations. 

Crabbe and Goyle flanked Draco and the three of them walked at the front of our group. As we made our way across the platform everyone moved out of our way to let us through. Looks of fear or admiration were on everyone's faces as they looked at Draco. He clearly had a powerful reputation, that was something I wanted.

I searched for my sister amongst the students, eager to see if she was able to break out of her shell long enough to befriend Potter. 

"What is your sister doing with  _ them? _ " Theo spotted Auriah before I did. I followed his gaze to my sister's familiar face right next to Harry Potter and his friends. My eyes filled with disgust at the sight of Harry Potter and his terrible choice in friends. 

"Lets go." I ignored Theo’s question and pulled him away, not wanting to be anywhere close to Harry Potter. 

We arrived at the end of the platform and joined the line up to board the carriages that would take us to the school. 

Two girls were climbing into a carriage when they spotted the boys.

"Drakey darling." The short one with a pug-like face waved at him. "Come into the carriage with us." 

“Theo, come sit with me!” The other called. She had bright blue eyes and long thick black hair. 

I followed the boys over to the carriage, a dreadfully terrifying creature was attached to it but no one seemed phased by it. 

As we approached the pug faced girl gave me a sour look. Her narrowed brown eyes gave me a once over. 

"First years go over there." She sneered, pointing at a group of eleven year olds standing with a few prefects. 

Theo shot me an apologetic look as Draco hopped into the carriage. "I'll see you later Lia, hopefully you'll get sorted into Slytherin with us.” 

With a glare at the two girls and a smile for Theo and the boys I turned and went towards the younger students. There was no doubt Auriah and I would be in Slytherin, the house itself was founded by our ancestor Salazar Slytherin. It was in our blood to be Slytherin. 

Auriah

After getting off the train Ron had told me I had to go with the first years until I got sorted into a house. I said goodbye to the three of them and made my way to the group where I found Aurelia. My first interaction had gone alright. 

"Lia!" I ran into her arms. I had missed her so much. Aurelia rolled her eyes but I could tell by the way she hugged me back she had missed me. 

_ "How did it go?"  _ Her voice rang in my head as she looked around at the first years around me. This conversation was not to be heard by anyone, it was a little special twin skill we developed after learning how to talk. 

" _ I think I went okay. _ " I responded telepathically to my twin. 

_ "Good, remember this is important, you can't fail your task." _ She reminded me sternly. 

" _ I know, I want Father back too. _ " I hissed slightly annoyed by her condescension. Lia had so much confidence but none of it was in me. 

Aurelia seemed satisfied with my answer and switched back to speaking out loud. "I can't wait to get our Slytherin robes." 

I smiled at her but inside my stomach churned a bit. Lia was the perfect Slytherin: cunning, ambitious, strong. But I on the other hand was quite the opposite from my twin, I wasn't sure I was Slytherin material. 

My father was Slytherin, my mother didn’t go to Hogwarts, and of course we had the Slytherin bloodline but I still wasn't sure I would get in. There was the possibility that I could be a Ravenclaw like my aunt. I would even be okay with being a Gryffindor, it would’ve definitely helped with my task of befriending Potter. Just anything but Hufflepuff. 

The group started to move and it wasn't long before we found ourselves in a small room awaiting our turn to enter the great hall. 


	5. Chapter 5

Aurelia 

The sorting ceremony finally began. The professor who led us into the great hall began to call up each first year in alphabetical order. 

The school's infamous headmaster sat at the center of the professor's table, watching everything. Dumbledore looked like a typical jolly old man but I knew his appearance was deceiving. Yaxley warned us not to trust this man and to be extremely cautious around him. 

According to Yaxley, Dumbledore was devious and manipulative. Aunt Helena said Yaxley was just dramatic and the Headmaster was just a harmless old wizard. 

When the professor, Professor Minerva McGonagall, finally called my name I strode up to the plain black stool and faced the mass of Hogwarts students. Theo was sitting really close to the blue eye girl and I felt myself getting jealous. I spotted both Blaise and Draco’s eyes watching me curiously. 

McGonagall placed the ratty old hat on my head.

" _Hmm._ " The hat murmured in my ears. " _Ahh the founder's bloodline continues. I can see you are a true Slytherin through and through. You crave power and will do anything to be in control. There is a great leader within you, Slytherin house will get you there._ " 

I grinned at the hat words. My eyes locked eyes with Theo, hopeful we would be together. "Slytherin!" The hat bellowed out loud. 

The Slytherin table let out a roaring cheer, Theo and his friends were cheering the loudest. I hopped off the stool and made my way to the table of Slytherins taking a seat beside Theo. He shifted closer to me, moving away from the blue eyed girl. 

"Auriah Izar" McGonagall called. I watched my sister walk up to the stool, her hands shaking slightly. 

"Oh great there are two of them." The pug faced girl groaned from her spot next to Draco across the table. 

Auriah 

My sister and I locked eyes as I nervously took a seat in front of everyone. 

_"Smile, don't show weakness."_ She whispered into my mind, flashing a smile to demonstrate. I tried to mirror her. 

I hated this. Being in front of people. But what I feared most of all was what my father would do if I wasn't in Slytherin. 

" _Another descendant of the great founders._ " The hat murmured. "A strong tie to Slytherin and a great aptitude for the wisdom of Ravenclaw, _but I sense something more from you, something different in you. You have all the potential of a great leader but you are driven by compassion rather than ambition. Your will is strong but your morals are stronger._ "

Aurelia's eyes grew more anxious by the second, the hat was taken longer to sort me than it did with her. 

"Hufflepuff!"

My heart dropped. This was bad, not only was I not in my ancestor's beloved house, I was in the house that my family considered weak and inferior. 

The room was silent as I made my way over to the badger table, I avoided looking at Lia. 

Aurelia 

My heart filled with disappointment at the sight of my sister on the opposite side of the room.

I dreaded the year ahead realizing how apart we would be. I also was dreading going home at Christmas break, Yaxley's response would not be pleasant. He already thought of her as the weak twin, this would just solidify his opinion even more.

Now my sister's mission was even more important, if she succeeded maybe it wouldn't matter what house she was in. 

Once the ceremony ended Dumbledore stood up and announced that this year Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard tournament. Excited whispers filled the great hall. 

The headmaster continued on to explain that Students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute would be arriving in two months time and one student from each of the three schools would participate in the competition. When he mentioned quidditch would be canceled Theo and Draco shared a collective look of disappointment.

Theo was a chaser, and Quidditch was the sole purpose of his existence. Judging from Draco’s build I guessed he was a seeker, not that I knew much or cared much about Quidditch. 

Dumbledore started to explain the rules for the tournament but I grew bored with listening to the old man speak. I wasn't old enough to participate in the tournament so why would I care about it. 

My eyes started to wander around the Slytherin table, checking out my fellow housemates. I caught Draco Malfoy staring at me from across the table. I glanced at Dumbledore and rolled my eyes at Draco.

He responded with a smirk and mouthed “DumbleBORE.” I suppressed a little laugh. Pansy noticed our encounter and whispered something into his ear that made him scowl at her and roll his eyes. 

Dumbledore finally finished droning on and we were free to eat. The girl sitting across from me held out her hand. 

“I’m Daphne Greengrass.” She spoke with a soft but confident tone. I took in her pretty strawberry blonde ringlets and piercing dark green eyes, she was stunning. I was a bit wary of her, she was pretty but she could easily be a bitch. 

“Aurelia Izar.” I shook her hand with a firm grip. 

“Izar? I’ve never heard of the Izars before.” She lifted an arched eyebrow. I knew she was trying to see if I was mudblood. 

“Pureblood family in Spain. It’s my mother’s last name.” I replied, trying to be cautious not to reveal too much information about myself. “My father did not want to be associated with his family name.” This wasn’t a lie, Auriah and I were given our mother’s maiden name since my father despised the Gaunt name and the Riddle name equally. 

“And your father is…?” Pug Face chimed in. 

"A wizard." 

“Let the girl bloody eat.” Theo grumbled and shook his head in annoyance, I shot him a grateful smile. 

“Was that Hufflepuff your twin?” Pug Face continued to jabber on.

“Obviously.” Daphne shot Puggy a look. 

“It’s too bad Riah isn’t here with us.” Theo said, placing his hand on my thigh. 

“Yeah.” I shrugged, pretending it wasn’t a big deal. 

“It’s too bad _you’re_ in Slytherin with us.” Pug Face muttered. 

“Shut up Pansy, we’d rather have Aurelia in Slytherin than you.” Daphne rolled her eyes. My wariness of Daphne faded, she would make a good friend.

“So you’re Theo’s girlfriend?” One of Draco’s bodyguards, I couldn’t remember which one was which, asked with a perplexed look on his face. 

“She definitely won’t be yours, Crabbe.” Blaise said to him with a little scoff. 

“Yupp, for four years now.” I answered Crabbe, beaming at Theo who looked uncomfortable.

It was impossible not to notice everyone’s eyes shifting towards the blue eyed girl. She sat quietly, staring intently at her plate as if it would run off if she took her eyes off it. 

I wasn’t going to make a scene after just meeting these people so I planned to find out what was going on from Theo later when we were alone.

Auriah 

I went through most of the meal without having to talk to anyone. A few people introduced themselves and tried to make conversation, they were quite friendly but I didn’t give much of a response to anyone. Every time I glanced at Lia she seemed to be laughing with the people around her with the exception of the sour looking girl glaring at my sister. My sister was in her element. 

I also felt uneasy because the new defense against the dark arts professor that Dumbledore had introduced earlier kept staring at me intently. Someone at the table mentioned he was an ex auror, Yaxley hated aurors. He was always going on about how the aurors always targeted him and his buddies and ruined their fun. 

After our empty plates vanished it was finally time to walk to our dorms. I followed the prefects down to the basement. 

Despite being underground the Hufflepuff dorms were brighter than the rest of the school. The common room was filled with warm copper lights and beautiful green plants. I had never been in a place this bright but I found myself loving it.

I quickly went into the girl’s dormitories and found all my stuff waiting on a small twin bed that had a honey colored comforter on it and golden curtains draped around it. I wanted to go into the warm safe bed and stay there for the rest of my time at Hogwarts. 

Aurelia 

“You are coming with me instead of those boring prefects.” Daphne said as she took my arm and led me to the Slytherin dorms.

She explained how to enter and gave me a tour of the dorm while Theo and his friends followed behind. They spent more time goofing off amongst themselves rather than contributing to the tour. 

I was in love with the Slytherin common room. The dark wood, stone walls and low lighting reminded me of home. There was a stone fireplace that emitted dark green flames, and a black chandelier hanging from the wall. The chairs on one side of the room had famous wizards and witches carved into them. Many famous people came out of Slytherin, we were achievers. 

Our group made our way over to the set of sofas in the center of the room beside the fireplace. The Slytherins that were already sitting there instantly got up when they saw us coming, sending a thrill up my spine.

Later when everyone had gone to bed Theo and I layed on the couches, he took me in his arms. It was our first moment alone since I got to the school. 

“This feels surreal,” Theo stroked my hair and kissed my cheek, “you being here. It feels like a dream.”

“It’s real, I’m here.” I laughed, turning to kiss him back. I knew exactly what he meant, being a Hogwarts was unbelievable for me. 

We sat in silence for a moment, basking in each other’s presence.

“So are you going to tell me what’s going between you and that girl?” I asked, ruining the moment. I had to know what was going on. 

“June?” Theo replied sheepishly. 

I nodded, assuming we were talking about the same person.

“Uh well…” Theo hesitated. 

“Just tell me.”

“We’re just friends… and we hung out a lot last year.” 

“But…?” I knew there was more to the story than that. 

“Well she did kiss me once but it meant nothing, I promise.” Theo insisted. “I want you Lia, only you.” 

Theo’s eyes stared intensely at me, there was no way I could not believe him. I was lost in a sea of turquoise and infatuation. 


	6. Chapter 6

Aurelia

I was determined to make my first full day at Hogwarts a success. I woke up before all the other girls in the dormitory and took extra time getting ready. 

I was thankful for the mandatory uniform we had to wear. The other girls in my dorm were from rich pureblood families, they had trunks full of expensive clothes and jewelry. My wardrobe looked like rags compared to theirs but I would rather die than let them know that, especially Pansy. The first chance I had to go to Hogsmeade I would get a complete new wardrobe. I didn’t care if I had to empty out every galleon my mother’s parents had left me. 

Soon the other girls started to wake up and get dressed, it was almost showtime. I was glad I got to share a dorm with Daphne but unfortunately Pansy was also in our dorm. Our fourth girl was a short haired witch named Tracey Davis, who seemed nice but talked too much. She was pretty though, in a sweet, girl next door type of way.

Luckily the blue eyed girl, June, wasn’t in our dorm. Daphne said she was a year below us. She didn’t know much else about June though, Daphne claimed she didn’t pay attention to younger students. Pansy muttered that it was because Daphne was too self involved. 

Daphne asked me to help her braid her hair and I happily obliged, the more I got to know her the more I grew to like her. She was the type of friend I always wanted. One that I could gossip with about boys and clothes, something I couldn't do with Riah. 

The two of us compared schedules. We had our first class together which was a perk. We stopped in the common room to meet up with the boys before going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Tracey tagged along since Daphne seemed to be her only friend. 

Draco was sitting on one of the emerald colored velvet armchairs in the common room lip locked with Pug Face. I hadn’t the slightest idea why he was attracted to her.

We walked over to Blaise who was standing nearby talking to Theo. I gave Theo a hug and smiled at Blaise. Theo left his arm around my shoulder and leaned down to kiss the top of my head, butterflies filled my stomach. 

After we talked last night I was happy he had been honest with me, I just wanted things to be the way they were when we were younger. 

“Hey.” Draco appeared next to me Pansy dangling from his arm like a toddler. 

“Taking an oxygen break?” I teased. Draco released a little chuckle and looked at the ground. Pansy smirked at me as if I should have been jealous. 

Based on first impressions out of everyone I liked Draco the most, not including Theo obviously. I could tell Draco was similar to me, confident, headstrong, and a bit bossy. He seemed to be the unofficial leader of the group, no one did anything without his say so. 

“I’m starving, let's go eat.” Pansy annoyingly whined. Daphne and I shared an eye roll. Daphne said the group only tolerated Puggy because she was attached to Draco.

The six of us made our way to the Great Hall where Crabbe and Goyle were saving us seats. Draco and Pug Face hung behind and Theo and Daphne were slightly ahead wrapped up in a debate over something I could care less about. Blaise walked next to me, at 6’7 he towered over 5’5 me. He asked me about my sister, careful not to mention her recent house placement. 

Auriah was a tough person to explain. Yaxley always saw her as weak and timid. My aunt always said she was her little delicate flower. To me, my sister was more capable than anyone gave her credit for. She was careful, caring and calculating (in a good way). She put thought into her actions and words rather than explode freely like I do. 

She was a tad more sensitive than I was. My sister took things to heart and every action she took imprinted on her soul. She didn’t enjoy the power of dark magic like I did. 

Yaxley started teaching us the dark arts when we started learning the rest of our magical subjects. The lack of dark art classes was one of my many things Yaxley hated at Hogwarts. 

I liked the power the dark arts provided, it was a shortcut to results. 

When we were twelve, Yaxley made us use dark magic to kill an animal for the first time I did it without a second thought but Auriah struggled to go for the kill. That night I heard her sobbing from her room. It was easy for me to act first and do what I had to, and then justify my actions after. I didn’t care about the consequences, I just needed results. But my sister often over-thought things and had trouble acting on impulse. 

The two of us were similar in some ways though. We both shared the same drive and determination to rebuild our family. And we were fiercely loyal, exclusively to each other of course. I would do anything for her and she would do anything for me. 

  
  


Auriah

I was so nervous about the first day of classes that I barely ate anything at breakfast. I sat at the very end of the Hufflepuff table, hoping no one would try to talk to me. There was about ten minutes of blissful alone time till one of the prefects that led me around yesterday decided to sit right across from me. 

“Hi, Auriah right?” He asked. I looked up and my eyes met his warm honey eyes, my cheeks started to burn. He had luscious brown waves and a nice strong jaw.

“Um, yeah.” I quickly looked down at the piece of toast I had nibbled on. 

“I’m Cedric, Cedric Diggory.” I recognized the name Cedric Diggory. The other girls in my dorm were gushing about him all night while I was trying to fall asleep. He was a sixth year prefect and also the seeker and captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. 

I gave him a quick smile and hoped he would eat his food in silence or talk to someone else. No luck. 

“How was your first night in the dorms?” He asked as he grabbed an orange slice. 

“It was fine.” I replied. 

“Do you hate being a Hufflepuff?” He’s eyes searched my face. “You just seemed really unhappy last night.” 

“No, I just wasn’t expecting it.” I replied honestly. 

“Trust me, it’s the best house.” Cedric winked. 

I continued to eat my breakfast, hopeful that was the end of our interaction. If it went on any longer I was sure to embarrass myself. 

“So, Izar. Is that Spanish?” He continued to speak. I was surprised he remembered my last name.

“Yeah, my mother is from Spain.” I finally looked at him again, his eyes were still fixed on me so I felt my face get redder and warmer. 

“Oh wow, do you speak any Spanish?”

“A very minimal amount.” I scoffed. 

“Siempre quise viajar a España.” He offered a cheeky grin. 

“Tu español es mejor que el mío.” I laughed. “I have no idea what you just said.” 

“I’ve always wanted to go to Spain.” He translated. “I’ve been practicing my Spanish so I can go as soon as I graduate, maybe live there for a few years.” 

“I would love to live in Spain. I’ve never been but my aunt says it’s beautiful.” Yaxley was strict about Lia and I staying in England, I think he thought Aunt Helena would run away with us and never return. And he hated travelling so him accompanying us was never an option. 

“It’s settled then, we’ll go together.” Cedric winked.

I felt another blush fill my cheeks, my mouth was incapable of responding to his comment. 

“It must be pretty cool to have a twin.” He continued after I didn’t reply. 

“Yeah, it’s nice.” I nodded. 

“Obviously, you’re the prettier twin though.” Cedric gave me a lopsided grin as my cheeks burned even harder. I was sure I was going to spontaneously burst into flames. 

I responded with a scoff. He was definitely lying, I wasn’t stupid. 

“It looks like she’s falling into Draco Malfoy’s circle.” Cedric craned his neck to peer at Lia across the room. “Not the nicest people in the world.” 

We both continued to eat and he continued to pelt me with questions about myself. I tried to let myself grow comfortable with his presence but every time I tried to make eye contact or even just look at him I got nervous. 

“Can I walk you to your class?” He asked as I stood up and gathered my belongings. 

“Um, sure?” My response sounded more like a question than an answer. 

“Let me grab those.” He took the books from my arms. 

“Oh, thanks.” He walked by my side as we made our way out of the hall. I looked for my sister at the Slytherin table and saw her laughing with Draco. There was a boy beside her, tall and dark skinned, he was staring at me with curiosity. I turned my attention back to Cedric who was telling about the professor in my first class. 

Aurelia

“Look Diggory’s trying to make a move on your sister” Blaise nudged me. I turned to look at what Blaise was looking at. My sister was walking with a hot Hufflepuff boy who was carrying her books.

I was proud of my sister, and surprised. She was shy around new people, boys especially. But those feelings were quickly over-ridden with worry. I didn’t want this boy to distract her from her job, especially since she had even more riding on it now. Plus a Hufflepuff boy is the last type of boy Yaxley and our father would approve of. 

“Jealous, Izar?” Draco noticed my frown as I watched my sister leave the room. 

I rolled my eyes at him and stood up. “Yeah, how come none of you idiots offered to carry my stuff.” I joked. 

“I’d be happy to.” Theo reached for my pile of books on the table. 

“It’s okay, I got it.” Draco beat him to it, and grabbed all the books with one swift motion. Blaise tried to grab them from Draco and the boys, being boys, started to run around the table fighting over my books. Pansy sat there scowling at the scene. 

“We’re going to be late for class.” Daphne laughed. Draco whipped out his wand and threw a stunning spell on Blaise and Theo who froze mid chase. 

“Let’s go.” Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the dining hall. I took a quick glance back to see Daphne who had her wand out to help the two stunned boys and Pansy in her seat sulking. 

“Draco if you wanted me all to yourself all you had to do was ask.” I teased when we finally stopped running. 

“Yeah right, like you would have heard anything I said. You’re too busy giving Theo lovey-dovey looks.” He retorted. He walked down the hall confidently, as if he owned the school. 

“When would you have seen me doing that? Your face is always stuck to Pug- I mean Pansy.” 

Draco rolled his eyes and laughed. “Pansy is just a friend.” 

“Oh so you do that with all your friends? I might walk in on you and Blaise tomorrow?” 

“Play your cards right and it’ll be you and I.” Draco wiggled his eyebrows.

I raised a brow at him. “I don’t think Theo would appreciate that.”

“Fuck Theo.” He replied. I snorted back my laughter, despite his devilish smirk I knew it was just playful banter. He didn’t mean it.

We arrived at our potions class and the two of us sat at a table near the back of the room, placing our books next to us to save seats for our friends. 

“Hi Auriah.” A girl entered the room. Since Draco and I were the only ones in there I assumed she had me confused with my sister. 

I turned around and found myself facing Harry Potter’s repulsive muggle born friend, Hermione Ginger or something. When she saw my Slytherin robes and realized it was Draco sitting next to me her eyes widened realizing her mistake. 

“What do you want, Mudblood?” Draco sneered at her. 

“I- uh-.” Hermione fumbled on her words. 

“Did your muggle parents bother teaching you English.” I laughed. 

“Please, Lia,” Draco smirked. “I doubt muggles can even speak proper English. All they do is mutter and grunt like animals.” 

“Shut up!” Hermione’s embarrassed blush turned into anger. 

“She has no manners like an animal as well.” I said to Draco. 

“I guess we’ll have to teach her some.” He took out his wand. I had no idea what jinx he was about to send but I didn’t get a chance to find out. 

“Back off.” Harry Potter entered the room, wand first, and stood next to his friend. Ron Weasley and my sister entered the room behind him. 

“You think I’m scared of you, Potter?” Draco spat.

“Oh no, the famous Harry Potter is going to hex me.” I feigned worry.

_ “What are you doing?” _ My sister hissed in my head.

“ _ Stay out of it Ri _ .” I hissed back. Then it hit me. “ _ Actually... block this _ .” 

Before my sister had a chance to respond I whipped out my wand and fired a curse at Harry. With lightning reflexes my sister jumped in front of him and blocked the curse. Other students had trickled into class and watched with stunned expressions. 

I fired another curse which she blocked again and responded with her own. 

“ _ Stop, what are you doing? _ ” She asked, while trying to focus on our battle. 

“ _ I’m helping you, they’ll trust you now _ .” I explained. Everyone continued to watch, unaware of the mental conversation in our heads. 

“What is going on here?” A cold harsh voice bellowed. A man with dark chin length hair and long black robes stormed into the room. My wand flew out of my hands and into his, so did Auriah’s. 

“Uh Professor Snape, Aurelia was just defending me. Potter tried to attack me.” Draco spoke up. 

“That’s a lie.” Hermione yelled out raged. Professor Snape held up his hand to silence her. 

“Is this true Miss….” He walked towards me. 

“Izar.” I responded, not letting myself show an inch of fear in front of all these people. 

“Izar?” He looked taken aback. He spun around quickly to look at my twin. When he saw her identical face he returned our wands and stormed to the front of the class. “Enough foolishness, take your seats, let's begin.” 

My sister and I exchanged a look. He must have known who we were, he must have been one of us. A Death Eater . 


	7. Chapter 7

Auriah

To prevent further setting off the angry potions professor all the students who were watching quickly went to sit down. My sister’s Slytherin friends sat around her, praising her wand skills. 

When Cedric had dropped me off at class the last thing I expected was a fight with my sister. 

The rest of the class went by quickly. The Slytherins were loud and disruptive the whole class but Professor Snape didn’t seem to care. However, the second Harry so much as took a breath Snape would send him an icy glare.

When the class ended I waited till my sister and friends left before I stood up to leave. I didn’t want another fight, staged or not. 

“Thank you,” Harry Potter was waiting for me outside the class. “For saving me from your sister.” 

“I can’t believe she just attacked Harry like that, she’s bloody mad.” Ron said. I resisted the natural urge to defend my sister, I had to gain their trust. 

“Ron.” Hermione said in a scolding tone. 

“It’s no problem.” I smiled at Harry. 

“I can’t believe Snape didn’t give you detention or take away any points.” Hermione’s brows furrowed. 

“He couldn’t possibly punish his precious Slytherins.” Ron rolled his eyes. They explained that Snape was the head of house for the Slytherins. 

“We have Defense Against The Dark Arts now but you should come study with us later.” Harry said to me. 

“Um, sure.” I responded, avoiding his eyes. “I’ll see you guys later.” 

The three of them went off and I made my way to Transfiguration. I glanced at a clock and realized if I didn’t hurry I would be late for my second class. I ran down the halls and just as I was about to turn the corner to where my classroom was I collided with someone. 

“Oh no, Auriah are you okay.” A familiar pair of honey eyes searched for any injuries. It was Cedric.

“Yeah, I think so.” I stood up and brushed off my uniform. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” 

“No it was my fault.” Cedric insisted as he reached down to help me pick up my books. 

“Thank you.” I said as he passed them to me. 

“I’ll make it up to you later. I promise.” Cedric smiled. “Lunch time.” 

Without another word Cedric continued to wherever he was headed. 

“That was quite a crash.” A voice came from my left. Theodore Nott was sitting on a bench with a book open on his lap. 

“Theo.” I looked up and saw my sister's boyfriend. 

“Hey Ri, how are you.” He stood up and walked over. 

“I’m…” I trailed off not knowing how to respond, I just shrugged. Theo’s presence made me uncomfortable. 

Even though I had known him for years there had also been something about him that made me uneasy.  I had no idea what Lia saw in him. 

“What happened between you and Lia this morning?” He asked, full of concern. 

“She was trying to help me I guess.”

“Help you with what?” I glanced at my floor and didn’t answer. “Does this have something to do with why you’ve been around Potter.” 

“I have to become friends with him.” I sighed. Theo knew how much I hated that boy and what his family did to mine. 

“Is  _ He  _ coming back Riah?” Theo’s face was a mix of fear and concern. 

“I don’t know Theo, I hope so.” 

“Something happened this summer right before school started. There was an attack on some muggles at the Quidditch Cup. People died and someone sent up a dark mark.” Theo’s eyes glanced at my left forearm, even though it was covered by my robes I knew he was looking at my birthmark. 

Both Lia and I were born with my father’s symbol on our arms. Yaxley and Aunt Helena had the same mark on their arms but theirs were engraved into their arms in black ink.  Both their marks had faded significantly over the years. 

“I really hope he’ll be back soon, I’m sick of all the fucking mudbloods at this school. They think they’re so much better than us even though their blood is the equivalent of sod.” Theo continued on. 

“Me too.” I nodded, I didn’t really mind the muggle-borns but I was anxious to get out of his presence. As I started to continue heading to my class a dark haired Slytherin girl started to walk towards us. When she saw me standing with Theo, she froze then immediately turned around. 

Aurelia

The second class I had that day was Defense Against The Dark Arts, my least favorited class. I would much rather be learning the dark arts. After all, the best defense against dark magic would be dark magic itself. What was a bloody disarming spell going to do for me. 

To make the class worse, I was stuck with Potter and some of his bloody Gryffindor house mates, including the mudblood and the weasel. Thankfully Theo and Draco were there with me. 

The new professor entered the room and introduced himself as Professor Moody. He mentioned he was an ex-auror which instantly made me dislike him, but he called out a Gryffindork boy for putting gum on the table and all the Gryffindorks looked scared enough to piss themselves, so I decided to give him a chance. 

“Which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?” He questioned the class.

“Three sir.” Hermione spoke her voice a strange mix of confidence and fear. I saw Draco roll his eyes as she continued to blab on.

“Which curse should we see first? Weasley!” He called upon the red haired blood traitor.

“Yes?” Ron’s voice cracked with fear, earning a snicker from Theo. He stood up slowly

“Give us a curse.” 

Ron stuttered upon his words but finally managed to name one, the Imperius Curse. To demonstrate the curse Moody enlarged a spider before cursing it. He forced the spider to jump in front of a student who shouted in fear. The class was roaring with laughter and screams. 

“Get it off, get it off!” Draco yelled as Moody forced it on to his face. Theo and I almost doubled over with laughter. 

“What should I have it do next? Jump out the window.” The room got silent and Moody’s voice took a dark turn. “Drown itself?” He drew the creature back to the palm of his hand. 

“Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did ‘You Know Who’s’ bidding only under the influence of the Imperius Curse.” Theo and I exchanged a disgusted look, traitors. I knew for a fact every single person who followed my father did so willingly, they believed in him. 

Our families despise the former followers of my father who turned their back when my father became weak. Many thought he was dead and didn’t even bother trying to find out the truth. Many of his followers betrayed loyal members of our team and sent them to Azkaban. I thought I saw Draco shift in his seat uncomfortably. 

Moody asked for another curse. Neville Longbottom raised his hand and Moody called on him. 

“There’s the C-C-Cruciatus Curse.” 

“Correct! Come, come.” The professor motioned for Longbottom to move closer. He placed the spider on the table. “Particularly nasty. The torture curse.” 

With a wave of his wand the professor uttered the one word that sent the spider into shrieks of pain. Longbottom's face twisted with pain. 

“Stop it! Can’t you see it’s bothering him. Stop it.” Hermione called out with, her voice irritated me to the core. 

Moody moved his wand away from the tortured spider, picked it up and placed it in front of her. 

“Perhaps you can give us the last unforgivable curse Ms.Granger.” 

The weak little Mudblood shook her head, she looked like she was about to cry. 

“Anyone?” He glanced at the class. He was about to raise his wand to do it himself.

“Avada Kedavra.” I spoke the killing curse clearly, staring at the spider to focus my magic toward it. The creature went limp in front of Hermione and she shrieked in fear. I smirked at her reaction.

Everyone stared at me, stunned, not only did I just say an unforgivable curse but I also did it without a wand. Yaxley had trained me to kill without a wand from the day I turned ten, this was child’s play. 

“Uh very well done Miss.Izar,” Moody regained his composure and continued on. “The Killing Curse.” 

“Shit, Izar, remind me not to mess with you.” Draco leaned over and whispered to me, his grey eyes were sparkling with admiration. I felt proud that I managed to get a compliment out of the infamous Slytherin King. 

I had a feeling he took as much pleasure in a freaked out Hermione as I did. We both looked over at her as she tried to avoid looking at the dead thing right in front of her. 

“Yeah she’s amazing, isn’t she?” Theo placed a possessive arm around me. I let out an uncomfortable chuckle and turned my attention back to Moody.

“There is only one person known to have ever survived it. And he’s sitting right in this room” Moody turned to look at Harry Potter. I rolled my eyes, we couldn’t go an hour without making everything about him. The anger inside me seethed as I thought back to the story Yaxley had told me about that night.

My father was there to kill Harry, James and Lily Potter to avenge my mother’s death. When he was about to Avada Harry, something went wrong with the spell and my father almost died.

If I could’ve killed Harry the second I saw him I would have but my father had one very important rule for my sister and I. Harry Potter was his to kill. 

Auriah

“I’m sorry Auriah, but your sister is absolutely mad. 100% Psycho. I think she is more deranged than Malfoy, and that’s saying a lot.” Ron said as he, Harry and Hermione joined me in the library. 

Hermione didn't scold him like she had earlier today, she looked rather traumatized. 

“What did she do?” I asked.

“She killed a bloody giant spider with an unforgivable AND without a bloody wand RIGHT IN FRONT OF Hermione’s FACE.” The librarian shushed Ron who was getting louder with each word. 

“Oh.” I knew my sister had a talent for wandless magic but I didn’t expect her to use it here at Hogwarts. Though I couldn't say I was surprised she wanted to show off. I was surprised that the professor allowed her to say the killing curse though, but Professor Moody wasn’t quite like the other professors. 

“Dangerous witch she is.” Ron shook his head in fear. 

“Are you okay?” I asked Hermione, her hands were shaking and she was looking down at them. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Y-yeah I’ll be okay.” Hermione whispered.

“At least we have Auriah and the famous Harry Potter to protect us.” Ron tried to joke. 

“I won’t let her hurt you.” I told Hermione. As much as I hated Harry, I was genuinely starting to like Hermione and Ron. They were clearly good people, there was nothing to dislike about them. 

Even though Harry wasn’t the evil scheming wizard Yaxley had made him out to be, I couldn’t look past what his family had done to mine. 

** Draco **

Everything about Aurelia Izar captivated me. From her silky hazelnut colored curls to her pale green eyes and her glowing caramel colored skin. Everything about her demanded your attention. Lia was drop dead gorgeous, but she was also so much more.

She was fearless, confident and unapologetic. Mystery surrounded her. I wanted her so bad, more than anything. But she belonged to Theo. Not that he deserved her. Until Lia showed up he had never even mentioned her, and I was one of his closest friends. Not to mention he was definitely hooking up with June Cattermole all of last year, and countless girls before that. 

Girlfriend of four years my ass.

I found myself watching them together in Charms class. Jealous that he got to be so close to her. The feeling of jealousy was foreign to me. I could have any witch I wanted, but the only girl I felt the slightest bit attracted to was off limits.

“Can I come by your dorm later?” Pansy whispered to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

“Uh why?” I asked, irritated by her interruption.

“I was thinking we could do… stuff. Last time was fun.” Pansy replied.

Pansy had been annoyingly obsessed with since our first year at Hogwarts. She followed me around like a lost puppy. This summer our families had vacationed together on the coast of Spain and we hooked up. Since then she acted like we were together. I didn’t try to make it clear that we weren’t. After all she was generous with her body and it was just easy. 

“Fine.” I said dismissively, turning my attention back to Aurelia. 

The sight of Theo’s hand on Aurelia’s leg made me nauseous. Why did he get to touch her like that, he didn’t deserve her. 

When class ended Aurelia walked by me. The smell of her rosewood perfume mixed with her peach scented shampoo engulfed me, every nerve on my body got excited. 

I watched her walk away, her hips swung softly. I wanted to explore every curve of her body. Soon she was out of my sight and I was left with wanting. 

“Actually, lets go now.” I said, turning to Pansy. 


	8. Chapter 8

Aurelia

The two months of school went by quickly. I loved my new life at Hogwarts. My friends and I had grown closer and did almost everything together. 

It didn’t take me long to find out that Draco’s family was one of the most prominent and wealthy wizarding families, his father had a hand in everything. That was probably why his name sounded so familiar.

Blaise, Daphne and Tracey’s families were extremely wealthy as well. All their parents were on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Though I didn’t have a single penny to my name or any fancy title, I was part of their group and fell under their blanket of privilege. People knew not to mess with us, teachers knew they couldn’t really punish us. I loved being untouchable. 

Theo and I were happy together. We didn’t get much time alone but it was still better than not seeing him at all. He was quite friendly with a lot of girls, which made me uneasy, but I didn’t want to seem possessive or clingy so I kept my mouth shut. And he stayed away from June so I was happy enough about that.

Out of the whole group Draco and I had become the closest friends. When Theo was busy Draco was always around, ready to hang out. The two of us loved to tourment Potter and his friends more than anyone. Draco also loved attention as much as I did, the bigger the spectacle the happier we were.

The one thing I missed was being with my sister. I didn’t get to meet up with my sister often, the two of us were living separate lives. It was weird after spending 14 years constantly at each other's sides.

After Riah had defended Potter she was invited to join their golden trio. I sometimes spotted her with them during study hall, but she spent the majority of her time with Cedric. I suspected that her and Cedric were more than friends, the looks they traded were full of desire.

As I made my way to the library to find a book to help me on my potions essay someone grabbed me. I flailed and tried to get away but they were much bigger than me and much stronger. 

“Oh stop it, it’s just me.” A familiar voice said after pulling me into an empty classroom. 

“Yaxley?” I turned around to find his slightly yellowed teeth grinning at me. “What the hell are you doing.” 

“I’ve come to check on you and Auriah of course. I’ve been watching you guys all day.” 

“Creep.” I sneered at him, playfully. Though Yaxley and Riah didn’t get along, the two of  _ us _ had a close relationship. He taught me everything I know, he taught me to be strong. 

“Your father wasn’t particularly happy to hear that your sister’s a Hufflepuff.”

“It’s not like she asked to be one-”

“And,” Yaxley cut me off. “He was less than pleased that she is spending so much time with that Hufflepuff boy. What was his name again? Oh yes, Cedric. Much too old for Auriah.”

“They’re just friends.” I tried.

“Don’t lie to me.” Yaxley slapped me straight across the face.  I was stunned, he rarely laid a hand on me. “It’s bad enough that I had to come all the way here to find this out. You were supposed to report everything back to me.”

“There’s nothing to report, they’re just friends.” I insisted. 

Yaxley took out his wand and threw a stinging hex on me, the pain vibrated through every inch of my body. I knew from experience not to scream or he would just do it again. And I was thankful it wasn’t a Cruciatus like he did at home, without our home’s wards the ministry of magic would know. “Stop lying.”

I glared at him, reeling from the pain. Yaxley walked up to me and placed his gruby hand on my cheek as if he didn’t just attack me. 

“Don’t worry my dear you can make it up to me. Now it’s your turn to help your father.” 

My stomach dropped, I didn’t want to do anything that would hurt my sister. 

“What do I have to do?”

“Convince the boy to enter in the Triwizard Tournament.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Yaxley’s grin grew. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

Auriah

When Cedric didn’t come to the great hall for lunch that day I was worried. We ate together every single day since I had come to Hogwarts, he never skipped out on me. 

Despite my initial skepticism of Cedric he was persistent in becoming my friend, Merlin knows why. He was charming and funny, being around him made me feel safe. He was just pure goodness. His light brightened me up, made me forget every horrible thing I had ever done.

If I was being honest with myself I was starting to develop feelings for him. The feelings were one sided, there was no way Cedric would never go for someone like me when he could be with anyone he wanted. 

With not much of an appetite I left to go find him, I took a few things from the table in case Cedric was hungry. After searching the Hufflepuff common room and the herbology classroom he liked to hangout in I went outside and found him sitting in the courtyard. 

My heart sank as I saw him sitting with a much too familiar face. Aurelia. He watched her with amusement as she talked animatedly. 

For the past few weeks every time Cedric said anything flirty I would remind myself that he was the attractive sixth year, prefect, quidditch captain that everyone wanted and I was just a nobody. Lia was the pretty, funny, charming, exciting twin and she pretty much had everyone at the school wrapped around her finger. 

I had come to terms with the fact that I could never be more than a friend to him but if he started to fall for my sister I knew I wouldn’t be able to handle that.

Suddenly Cedric glanced over and saw me standing there. “Hey Auriah!” He waved me over.

“Hey Ri.” My sister smiled, scooching over so there was room for me to sit in between them. I searched her face for any indication of what she was doing but her features gave nothing away.

“Sorry, I should have told you I was skipping lunch. Aurelia just wanted to talk to me.” Cedric explained.

“Oh what were you talking about?” I asked. 

“I was just getting to know your friend.” Lia said, tilting her head innocently. “I should get going but it was nice to meet you Cedric.” 

“You too Aurelia.” Cedric beamed. My sister got up and left, leaving the two of us at the table. 

“I thought you might be hungry.” I said softly, laying the food on the table. 

“Auriah Izar, you’re amazing. I have no idea what I would do without you.” Cedric gave his signature heart stopping smile. 

  
  


Aurelia

“How does that Hufflepuff loser get both the Izar twins.” Draco remarked. He stood at the front entrance as I walked into the school. His ever present bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle stood next to him but he sent them away with a wave of his hand. “I need to step up my game, I have twin fantasies that need to be fulfilled.”

“Shut up, Malfoy.” I rolled my eyes at him, used to his flirty banter. “Only in your dreams.” 

“What’s that on your cheek?” Draco’s face turned serious. 

“Nothing.” I snapped, moving my hair to cover the angry red mark Yaxley’s hand had left that morning. I had put makeup over it but some of it must have come off.

“Lia, it’s not nothing.” He quickly grabbed my shoulder and made me face him. He carefully inspected my face. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” His words were sharp, reminding me of Yaxley and I flinched. His face filled with concern and his voice softened. “What happened? Did someone hit you? Was it Nott?” 

“Theo would never hit me.” I quickly defended my boyfriend. “I fell and hit my face with a door okay. It’s embarrassing so let's stop talking about it.” 

I sensed Draco still didn’t believe me but he let it go. 

The two of us made our way to our common room to find the rest of our friends. When we got there we found Blaise and Daphne playing wizard's chest and Theo sitting on the couch with June. She laid with her head on his lap, he was playing with her dark locks. The sight shocked me considering he had said he was staying away from her but I took a deep breath and reminded myself they were just friends. Daphne gave me a sympathetic look when she saw me walk in. 

I saw Pansy sitting across from them, her puggy face twisted into a little smirk. Refusing to show that I was hurt, I strolled over to Daphne, pretending I didn’t have an ounce of jealousy inside me. 

Draco was about to sit with us when Pansy called him over, he rolled his eyes and ignored her. That pissed her right off. 

At the sight of their master Crabbe and Goyle scampered over, handing Draco a fresh bottle of pumpkin juice. I suddenly was more jealous of that than I was of June, I needed some minions.

“Daph, get me a pumpkin juice?” I asked/slightly demanded. 

“Do I look like a house elf to you?” Daphne rolled her eyes. 

I expected that answer, Daphne was not the miniony typ e but it was worth a shot. 

“Here.” Draco handed me his. 

“Thanks.” I said, ignoring the amused smirk on his face. The second he passed the bottle over Crabbed scampered away to get another bottle. 

Crabbe’s rush caused Theo to finally notice my presence. He quickly hopped up and made his way over, June and Pansy reluctantly followed. 

“Hi Lia.” June’s soft voice chirped. I gave her a small smile and scooched over so there was just enough room for Theo beside me. He came and plopped a big kiss on my forehead before sitting down next to me. 

Fortunately, June sat on the other side of the table. 

“Hey guys.” Tracey walked in. She came over to our table and Blaise sighed. Tracey had the energy of a toddler on sugar, she was the peppiest Slytherin I had ever met. “My older sister owled me this great game, do you want to play?”

“Sure.” Daphne shrugged, tired of losing to Blaise in Wizard’s Chess.

“Okay so it's called Lying Long Nose.” Tracey pulled out a jar full of what looked like furry jelly beans. “Someone will ask you a question and if you tell the truth you’ll be okay but if you lie your nose will grow.” 

“Sounds stupid.” Blaise muttered, Daphne kicked him under the table and he shut up.

“Okay I’ll go first.” Tracey said grabbing a furry bean from the jar. “Draco, if you had to kiss any girl in the room who would it be.” 

“Um… shit, I don’t know.” Draco shrugged. 

“You have to answer.” Tracey insisted, handing him the bean. 

“Uh Pansy, I guess.” He replied then popped the bean in his mouth. He grimaced at the taste and then suddenly his nose stretched. Pansy crossed her arms and looked away, clearly embarrassed. 

Everyone let out an awkward chuckle and Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Okay now you ask someone.” Tracey told him. 

“Blaise.” Draco turned to him. “Are you part giant?” Everyone laughed, except Tracey.

“You have to ask serious questions.” She pouted. 

“I seriously want to know.” Draco smirked. 

“No, but part of  _ me _ is giant.” Blaise winked and swallowed the bean. His nose stayed the same. 

Daphne and I exchanged wide eyed looks and snickered. 

“Theo, are you a virgin?” Blaise asked. 

“No.” Theo replied nervously, his nose remained normal and the others let out a chorus of oohs. I was shocked, Theo and I had never done anything and we had been ‘together’ since we were 10. On top of that we were only 14! I tried to catch his eye but he avoided looking in my direction.

“Okay boys, give the girls a chance.” Daphne whined. 

“Fine, Pansy are you jealous of Aurelia?” Theo asked. She gave him a nasty glare.

“There’s nothing to be jealous of.” Pany sneered. Her nose grew and she blatantly ignored it. “Okay, my turn to ask.”

“This should be good.” Blaise whispered.

Pansy turned to face me with a big fake smile.

“Are you a virgin?” The grin on her face showed she already knew the answer. 

“Obviously she isn’t.” Tracey laughed as if Pansy was stupid. 

“Yes.” I muttered as quietly as possible. Tracey’s face whipped over to look at me. 

“What was that?” Pansy held a hand up to her ear. 

“I said yes, you dumb bitch.” I hissed at her. My friends' faces revealed their shock. “I’m over this stupid game.” 

I turned around and walked straight out of the room, completely humiliated especially over the fact that I had caused a scene. 

My walk turned into a run and I kept running until I reached the astronomy tower. It was dark and empty. With a slight wave of my wand I managed to light a few of the candles floating around the room. 

I felt every emotion that I had been holding in from my very first day at Hogwarts. The fear, anxiety, confusion, heartbreak, and most of all embarrassment. I slid to the floor and let ugly sobs escape my throat. I hadn’t cried since I was seven, tears were for the weak. But I was so stressed. Between Yaxley, Theo and my sister I barely had a chance to breathe all day. 

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs echoed through the room. I quickly wiped my tears. I thought maybe Theo had ditched his skank and come to see me. 

“Lia?” Draco’s white blonde head appeared, the light reflected off his hair making it shimmer. He was the last person I had expected to see. “Are you okay?” 

I tried to blink the red out from my eyes but I knew I couldn’t hide that I had been crying. I felt Draco’s eyes find me and waited for him to make fun of me for being weak. 

He didn’t say anything, he just took a seat next to me and pulled me into his arms. His embrace surprised me and set me off again, I couldn’t hold in the flood of tears. 

The whole time I cried Draco drew soothing circles on my back with his fingers. He didn’t push for me to tell him what was going on. This was a side to Draco I hadn’t seen in the two months we had been friends. Obviously since we were friends he was nice to me but he had never shown any kind of affection. Our relationship was light and easy, we just had laughs.

“You know…” Draco finally spoke after my sobs slowed into sniffles. “You’re kinda hot when you cry.” 

I looked up at his smug face and couldn’t help but laugh. That was typical Draco.

“You’re such a wanker.” I punched his arm lightly. 

“I’m just saying. So next time you want to break down make sure to find me.” He said it as a joke but his eyes told me he meant it. 

“I can’t believe it. I never cry. This school is getting to me, all the mudblood's weakness is rubbing off on me.” 

“Are you upset about Theo?”

“Well to be honest, the reason I’m upset is...” I looked him straight in the eye, “is because… I realized I had to see your ugly face for eight more months.” 

“What?” Draco’s face filled with dramatized sadness. “But mummy always told me I was so pretty.” 

“Sorry hun, mummy lied.” I gave him a pitying look. 

The two of us continued to joke around. I felt comfortable with Draco. I always thought he was funny and quick witted, and we always enjoyed tormenting muggle borns and first years together. But this moment I felt like we had a different connection, I felt like I could be honest with him.

“Can you be honest with me.” I asked, getting serious again. 

“Yea.” 

“Theo and June are more than friends, right?” 

“I don’t know if it’s my place to tell you.” 

“Just tell me.” 

“From what I understood they were hooking up all of last year. Lia, until the first day of school this year Theo had never mentioned you before.” Draco seemed more pissed off at Theo than I did. 

I felt the tears rushing back. Draco pulled me into his arms, letting me sob into his chest. 


	9. Chapter 9

Auriah

Everyone was buzzing with excitement as we streamed into the great hall. Tonight was the night the students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute would arrive. Two more long tables were placed in the hall. 

Ten minutes in, Professor Dumbledore was giving a speech when the doors opened. Aurelia and Draco Malfoy walked in, every set of eyes turned to look at the late comers. The two of them didn’t look embarrassed or anything, with full confidence they walked to the Slytherin table and took a seat with their friends. 

Dumbledore continued on with his speech and then introduced the headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Olympe Maxime, who towered over him. The witches and wizards from the school made a grand entrance, their pale blue uniforms stood out against the dark Hogwarts robes. They took a seat at one of the empty tables. 

Then Dumbledore introduced the headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, Igor Karkaroff.

“I heard he used to be a Death Eater .” A girl at my table whispered to her friend. I shuddered when she said ‘Death Eater’. I hated that name that my father’s followers carried and I hated how my father was associated with death. 

Durmstrang was an all boys school. The wizards that came in were all tall, broad, and muscular. Viktor Krum appeared among the group of boys, he was the seeker on the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. Every girl in the room swooned when they saw him. 

The Drumstrang boys took a seat and Dumbledore welcomed the two schools again. Then he introduced Barty Crouch, a representative from the Ministry of Magic. The feast began and all the Hogwarts students started checking out the fresh meat. 

Aurelia

Nobody said anything about my storm off earlier, everyone was acting like nothing had happened. I hoped they would forget that extremely embarrassing scene.

I avoided Theo’s stare all of dinner. June was sitting further down the table casting longing, her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying. I didn’t have that problem because I was bloody brilliant at glamour spells. 

Pansy was livid at the sight of Draco and I coming in late together. Luckily she was too distracted by the Drumstrang boys to whine at us all night. Daphne was head over heels for Viktor Krum. As soon as the feast finished she went up to introduce herself, she had to battle about thirty other girls but she managed to be the first one to introduce herself.

After the day I had I couldn’t wait to go to bed but as we got up to leave the great hall Theo grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. 

“Meet me in the common room after everyone’s asleep.” He whispered in my ear. He walked away without another word.

“What was that about?” Draco appeared beside me. 

“He wants me to meet him.” I told Draco. 

“Well are you going to?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“We could go hide out in the astronomy tower again.” Draco suggested with a devilish grin. 

“We would get in so much trouble if we got caught after curfew!”

“So?” He smirked. “I didn’t think you would be such a goody two shoes.”

“Okay fine let's go right now.” I crossed my arms, showing him I wasn’t afraid.

We slipped into the hall and made our way up to the tower. Draco took my hand as we ran up the stairs. I felt guilty about ditching Theo but I was still so upset with him. 

Draco and I sat on the ground looking out at the window, the sky was magnificent. The moon was a dark yellow waxing crescent, it’s glow lit up the room like a little campfire. We flowed into an easy conversation. 

For the first time since I got to Hogwarts I didn’t think about my sister or my father. I felt at peace. Every time Draco made me laugh my heart felt lighter and lighter. I wanted to stay up there with him forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Aurelia

I opened my eyes and found myself against the glass window of the astronomy tower next to Draco. I had fallen asleep on Draco’s shoulder. Our robes covered us like blankets. My movement must have woken him because he started to shift.

“What time is it?” Draco asked sleepily, his eyes squinted against the harsh sunlight that flooded the room. 

“Oh bloody hell. It’s already breakfast time.” I looked at the giant clock on the wall. 

The two of us scrambled to stand up and brush the creases from yesterday’s robes. I ran a hand through my hair in an attempt to brush out the knots. I couldn’t help but laugh as I looked at Draco’s usually smooth, sleek hair sticking up in every direction. I reached over to fix his hair and our eyes locked, blissful smiles were on both our faces. He took a step forward and grabbed my waist, my hands moved from his hair to his shoulders. Our heads shifted closer and closer and I watched his eyelids gently close. All of a sudden I became much too aware of the situation. 

Theo was a cheater but I wasn’t, I took a step away. Draco retracted his hands in surprise.

“We should go before breakfast is over.” I quickly picked up my robe from the ground.

“Uh, yeah.” Draco mumbled as he went to pick up his own robe. I could tell he was embarrassed but he tried to hide it under a cool exterior. 

“I had a great night.” I said softly, he offered a smile back but it didn’t reach his eyes.

We made our way to the great hall in awkward silence. I hoped that Dumbledore wasn’t making another speech and everyone was just eating so they wouldn’t notice Draco and I slipping in. 

It wasn’t my lucky day because the second Draco pushed opened the door the whole room went silent and hundreds of eyes turned to stare at us. This was the second time the two of us would be walking in late in less than 24 hours, I knew there would be questions. 

I glanced at Draco who was looking down and trying to contain a smile. We made our way to our seats and Dumbledore cleared his throat then continued on with his speech, something about entering names in the Goblet of Fire. Daphne stared at me wide eyed with a cheeky smile plastered on her face as I sat next to her. I avoided making eye contact with anyone until Dumbledore finally shut up. 

The second Dumbledore sat down in his chair Daphne started blasting out questions.

“Wherewereyouallnight?WereyouwithDraco?Iwassoworriedabout you!” Her words came out so fast I could barely understand her. 

I didn’t have a chance to ask her what she meant because Theo had pushed the third year sitting on the other side of me out of the way and took their spot.

“Where the hell were you? I was waiting for you for so long.” He asked, his eyes hard with anger. 

“I was busy.” I shrugged. “I never told you I was actually going to meet you.” 

“Lia, please, I actually just wanted to talk to you.” Theo insisted, desperation in his voice. 

“So then talk.” 

“Not here, not now.” He said with a nod towards the people around us who were clearly eavesdropping. 

We finished our breakfast in a rushed awkward silence. I felt Draco’s eyes on me but I didn’t dare look his way. When we were both done I followed Theo out into the hall where we were alone. 

“Lia, I know what happened yesterday looks bad but trust me, it’s not. I thought our relationship was casual, and I hadn’t seen you in so long...” 

“It’s fine, you don’t owe me anything. It’s not like we said we were exclusive or anything.” I shrugged, pretending not to care.

“I knew you would understand.” Theo grabbed my hands. 

I honestly didn’t know how to respond, I was still hurt. My mind flashed to my almost kiss with Draco who I had thought of as just a friend up until this morning. Theo was the boy I had wanted for years now, but all these new feelings for Draco were so strong. 

“Lia?” Draco’s voice pulled me out of my conflicting thoughts. He was coming out of the great hall. “Are you okay?”

“She’s fine mate.” Theo glared at his friend, his grip on my hands tightened. 

I was still at a loss for words. Draco took a step closer to me but Theo shifted his body in front of mine. 

“Get lost Draco, we’re in the middle of something.” 

“I’m asking Lia a question, Theo.” The boys were in a stare down.

“I- I need to go.” I forced the words to come out of my mouth. Without another look I ran to the dungeon and straight into my dorm. 

I hid out there for the whole morning, avoiding both boys who were both in my morning classes. 

Auriah

I was worried for my sister, it was obvious something was going on between her, Draco and Theo. But I knew my sister was strong and could take care of herself and I had a more pressing issue to take of. 

“Cedric Diggory are you insane? You did what?” 

Cedric and I were sitting outside in the gusty fall weather. His cheeks red from the wind and excitement. 

“I just entered my name in the Goblet of Fire.” 

“Why the hell would you do that?” 

“Eternal glory?” Cedric laughed and shrugged. “I don’t know, it just seems fun.”

“It’s a stupid idea. You could get hurt.” 

“I don’t know why you’re so against this. It was your sister who convinced me to do it. “

“Wait, what?” I thought back to yesterday when I found my sister with Cedric in this very spot. 

“Aurelia? Your sister, has the same face as you. She was going on and on about it yesterday.” 

There was a large pit in my stomach. Nothing good could come out of any of this.

I spent the whole afternoon trying to figure out what my sister was up to. I tried searching for her in between classes but she was nowhere to be found. 

It wasn’t until dinner when I finally spotted her heading to the great hall. She was alone and her face looked more pale than I’ve ever seen. 

“ _ Lia. Lia. Aurelia _ .” I tried mentally calling her. She picked up her pace and didn’t acknowledge hearing me. 

I started to walk faster hoping to catch up with her, repeatedly calling her name. 

“ _ What is it _ ?” My sister finally gave in. She turned around to face me with her arms crossed in frustration. 

“ _ Why do you want Cedric to participate in the Triwizard Tournament _ ?” 

“ _ I don’t _ .” 

“ _ Then why did you convince him to enter _ ?” 

“ _ Because you are incapable of sticking to your task, Yaxley wants to get rid of any distractions. _ ” 

“ _ Yaxley? _ ” I gasped. “ _ Was he here? _ ”

“ _ Yes and Father knows everything _ .” 

My heart dropped and I finally noticed the other students around us. They were watching my sister and I, probably confused at why we just stood there staring at each other. 

My sister decided she was done with the conversation and turned back around to leave. As she made her way into the great hall I saw Draco leave the crowd of observers to go after her. 

I felt hollow with each step I took into the great hall, if Yaxley was involved Cedric was in danger. 

I took my usual spot next to Cedric who was talking with a group of boys from our house.

“I sure hope it’s you.” One of the boys said to Cedric.

“Yeah, show them that Hufflepuffs aren’t sissys.” Another boy chimed in.

Cedric was grinning ear to ear with excitement. I anxiously waited for Dumbledore to start the champion picking ceremony. 

When it finally started I prayed to Merlin that anybody but Cedric would be picked. Dumbledore darkened the room with a wave of his hand and walked over to the cup that flickered with hungry blue flames. The flames turned magenta and spit out the first slip of parchment from the cup. 

“The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum.” The Durmstrang boys cheered for their famous school mate. A girl sitting next to me squealed with excitement.

“The champion for Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour.” A tall pretty girl from the Beauxbatons table stood up and gave a little curtsy. She joined Dumbledore and Viktor Krum on the stage. 

“And finally our Hogwarts representative is…” I held my breath in anticipation as he opened the folded slip. “Cedric Diggory.” 

Cedric grabbed my arm in excitement, I tried to give him a supportive smile but I felt like I was going to vomit. All the Hogwarts students cheered and congratulated him and he walked to join the other champions on the stage.

Dumbledore congratulated the three champions and revealed the beautiful trophy that the winner would receive. 

“And now-” Dumbledore was interrupted by the Goblet’s angry magenta flame once again. A fourth piece of parchment flew out of it. Everyone watched in confusion as he unfolded it. Our confusion escalated when he read the name out loud. 

“Harry Potter.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Aurelia

“Harry Potter.” Dumbledore called for the third time, angrier than he had been the last few times.

Finally Harry stood up and walked to stand with Viktor, Fleur and Cedric. 

“Cheater .” Someone from the Slytherin table yelled.

“He’s not even seventeen.” A Ravenclaw boy shouted. 

Without another word the three headmasters ushered the champions out of the room. Food appeared on the table, none of the other professors made a move to address what had just happened. 

The hall erupted with chatter, everyone wanted to know how Harry entered in the tournament. 

“That bloody pillock thinks he’s all that. He can’t let anyone else have the spot light for a single second.” I heard Draco mutter to Crabbe, referring to Harry. Draco and Theo sat on opposite sides of the table, still angry at each other. Draco tried to talk to me before the feast but I told him I couldn’t. I knew my sister was going to be upset when she found out about Cedric, the charm I had cast on him convinced him it was his life’s dream to be a Triwizard Champion. 

I saw my sister slip out of the great hall, all the professors were too busy discussing among themselves to notice. Without a second thought I left to follow her. I caught Theo’s eye on my way out, questioning in his eyes. 

When he stood up to follow me I shook my head no but he wasn’t taking it for an answer. 

“I can’t talk to you right now, Theo.” I called behind me as I ran down the hall looking for my sister.

“Please Lia.” He begged chasing after me.

“I need to find Auriah.” 

“Let me help you.” He took out his wand. I stopped to see what he was going to do. “Appare Vestigium.” 

A trail of amber light flowed from the tip of his wand down the hallway to the right. 

“Now we follow the path.” He continued to move. 

We followed the path to the Owlery where my sister was furiously writing a letter. 

“What are you doing?” I snatched the letter from her hand.

“Writing to Yaxley. Give it back.” She tried and failed to grab it back, her eyes were full of tears. 

“You’re begging him to leave Cedric alone?” I read the first line on the letter. “Ri, we don’t beg. Yaxley will be more inclined to hurt him if you sent this.”

“Please Lia, he’s innocent I can’t have him get hurt.” 

“Why do you care so much about him, don’t you understand you need to focus on Harry.” 

“He’s special. I understand what I need to do but I can’t have him hurt because of me.” 

“This is what you need to do.” I sighed and placed the letter back down in front of her. “Tell Yaxley that you promise to stay away from him and spend 100% of your time doing what Father wants.”

My sister nodded and started to write, tears dripping on the page. 

“You have to  _ actually _ stay away from him. You never know if Yaxley’s watching.” It broke my heart to see my sister so heartbroken but we both knew that this was the only chance she had at keeping Cedric safe.

She finished writing the letter and gave it to our black-banded owl, Strix. We watched as he carried the letter out the window.

I turned to Theo, who I almost forgot was there. “I’m going to walk Riah back to her dorms. I’ll meet you in the common room in a bit okay.” 

Theo nodded and left leaving me alone with my sobbing sister. 

I put my arm around Auriah, her violent sobs shook our bodies. When she finally calmed down enough to walk we made our way to the Hufflepuff dorms. The halls were empty aside from a ghost or two. 

Once Riah was safe in her dorm I headed over to mine. As soon as I walked in I spotted Draco sitting alone eating an apple. His tie was undone and his hair was messy from the day. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I watched him. 

“Lia.” Theo called from the other side of the room, he was sitting on a black leather couch with Blaise. Draco’s eyes snapped up and made contact with mine. 

“Lia?” Theo called again, looking between Draco and I. 

“I’m coming.” I went over to him, Blaise got up to give me his seat. 

“So what’s going on between you and Malfoy?” Theo asked.

“We aren’t here to talk about that Theo.” 

“Well we kind of are Lia.” Theo shut his eyes and placed his head in his hands. “I like you and I want to be with you but if you like Malfoy just tell me.”

“I- I don’t know.” I glanced at Draco, his head was turned but I saw him watching from the corner of his eyes. 

“Is this just a game to you?” Theo’s eyes got hard, I could see anger starting to pool in them. 

“No!” I insisted.

“You just like toying with people’s feelings.” He accused. “You know what I don’t care, you can go around and slut it up but don’t expect me to wait around for you.”

His anger took me by surprise, I was the one who had been cheated on.

All of a sudden Draco was up in Theo’s face with his wand at Theo’s throat. 

“Don’t fucking talk to her like that.” Draco was livid.

“Get away from me Malfoy.” Theo punched Draco in the face and pulled out his own wand. 

“Stop it!” I stood in between them with my wand out.

“Whatever.” Theo glared. “I’m done here. Fuck you Malfoy, have the fucking slag for all I care.” 

Theo walked into the dorms leaving me with Draco and several pairs of watching eyes. 

“Draco are you okay.” I rushed over to him. He had taken a seat on the couch.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Draco’s nose dripped with blood and landed on the ground. “Shit.” 

“No you’re not. We’re going to see Madam Pomfrey.” I dragged him out of the common room to the hospital wing.

Once Madam Pomfrey gave him a healing potion and let him go with a warning about fighting, we walked through the halls back to the common room. Awkwardness filled the air once again.

“I’m so sorry Draco.”

“It’s not your fault Theo’s a fucking prat.” 

I wanted to tell him that I had feelings for him but part of me was terrified he didn’t feel the same way. Sure, we almost kissed that morning but he had snogged Pansy loads of times and claimed he didn't have any feelings for her. 

On our way back to the dorms we came across Hermione and Ron waiting outside Dumbledore’s office.

“I bet Potter’s getting expelled.” Draco said to me loud enough for Harry’s minions to hear.

“But Draco without Harry, the mudbloods won’t have a leader, they'll go rapid.” I feigned worry. Draco and I laughed, the blood traitor and mudblood scowled at us. 

That seemed to bring our relationship back to normal, no trace of awkwardness was left. We continued to joke all the way back to the common room which was now empty. Draco gave me a friendly hug goodbye but I felt myself wanting more. 

Auriah

The next day the whole school was still buzzing about Harry’s entry into the goblet of fire. Some Ravenclaw had said that according to the tournament rules once the cup selected the champions they all had to participate. It didn’t matter that Harry was underage, he had to do it now.

I noticed Ron was upset with Harry when I sat down to sit with him and Hermione during our study period. We were sitting outside in the crisp November air. 

“Where’s Harry?” I asked. 

“Probably doing something else selfish behind my back.” Ron muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “He is doing an interview with Rita Skeeter.” She told me. 

“I can’t believe he found a way to enter the contest and didn’t tell me.” Ron started to rant. Hermione and I exchanged a look. “Dumbledore probably helped him. Everyone knows Harry is his favorite. As if Harry needs to be more famous than he already is.” 

“Come on, Ron.” Hermione sighed with exasperation. “Do you really think this is something he would do.” 

“He’s coming over.” I spotted his black mop of hair making its way over.

“Why so tense Potter?” a sneering voice called out. I saw Draco sitting in a tree smirking down at Harry. His mindless goons were standing below him, worshipping at his feet as they always did. 

I was surprised my sister wasn’t around him like usual. I didn’t even know why she was friends with someone as rude and ignorant as him. 

Harry kept walking in an attempt to ignore Draco.

“My father and I have a bet you see, I don’t think you’ll last ten minutes in the tournament.” With cat -like grace he jumped down from the tree onto his feet and walked towards Harry. “He disagrees, he thinks you won’t last five.” The group of obnoxious boys snickered.

“I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy.” Harry shoved him. Draco’s nonchalant grin evaporated and his face filled with rage. Crabbe stepped forward to protect his precious leader but Draco pushed him to the side. Hermione and I exchanged concerned glances, Ron stared down at this school book intently. 

“He’s vile and cruel.” Harry continued. “And you're pathetic.” He turned around and started to walk back inside.

“Pathetic?” Draco fumed. He took out his wand. 

“Oh no you don’t sonny.” Professor Moody appeared and hit Draco with a spell before he could get another word out. In Draco’s place there was now a little white ferret. “That’ll teach you to curse someone while their back is turned.”

Moody marched closer and used his wand to swing ferret Draco in every direction. Little Draco let out squeals of fear.

Professor McGonagall ran out from the school. “Professor Moody! What are you doing?”

“Teaching.” He replied, unrelenting. 

“Is- Is that a student?” She gasped. 

“Technically it’s a ferret.” He moved Draco into Crabbe's pants. Crabbe shouted in fear. Other students were gathering to watch, I spotted Cedric among them. He locked eyes with me and we both laughed at the scene in front of us. 

“Stand still, stand still.” Goyle tried to retrieve his leader from Crabbe’s pants but was rewarded with a bite from Draco. 

Draco crawled out from Crabbe’s pant leg and McGonagall swished her wand to bring him back. Draco reappeared as a boy, on the ground covered in dirt. 

“My father will hear about this.” He angrily threatened Moody. 

This set Moody off again and he stormed towards Draco. “Is that a threat? Is that a threat?” He chanced Draco around the tree. 

“Professor Moody!” McGonagall tried to stop him. 

“I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair, boy.” Moody shouted, Draco and his crew sprinted inside the castle as fast as they could. All the observers were laughing, nearly in tears.

“Alastor.” McGonagall said sternly. He stopped shouting “ Alastor. We never use transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore told you that.” 

“He might have mentioned it.” Moody was sheepish now. 

“Then you will do well to remember it.” She continued to scold. “Get back to your business everyone.” She said to the spectators before leaving.

Moody made a face behind her back and motion to Harry for him to follow. He and Harry walked away together. 

“Even Moody is giving Harry special treatment now.” Ron scoffed. 

Aurelia

“Lia, I need to talk to you.” Theo walked up to where I was studying in our common room. I focused on my assignment and didn’t acknowledge him. 

“Lia, I’m so sorry.” His voice was full of desperation. “I don’t know what came over me. This year has just been such a mess and things with my father are just so bad.”

I felt a twinge of sympathy when he mentioned his father. What Yaxley did to my sister and I was bad but what Theo’s father did to him was much worse. 

I remember at the age of 9 watching Theodore Sr. beat little Theo till he was unconscious, all over a spilled pumpkin juice. I suspected the return of my father was taking effect over Theodore Sr., and in turn taking effect on Theo. 

“I promise I’ll never treat you like that again. I just want my girlfriend back.” Theo insisted. 

“I don’t know if I can still be your girlfriend but we can stay friends for now. I forgive you Theo but you have to apologize to Draco as well.” I gave in, I didn’t have energy to waste on hating one of my oldest friends, I still loved him. Theo nodded in agreement.

Theo leaned forward and gave me a deep kiss.

“Just think about it.” He whispered.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stormed into the common room. Draco was fuming and covered in dirt, he saw me inches from Theo’s face and glowered. Without a word he went to his dorm. Crabbe looked traumatized as he sat by the fireplace. 

“Goyle.” Theo summoned. “What happened to Malfoy.”

Goyle sauntered over, his finger was bleeding. He told us about Draco’s encounter with Potter and Moody. I was enraged, what kind of bloody school was this. 

I stood up to go find Draco but Theo stopped me. “Let me go talk to him.” 

“Uh, are you sure now is a good time?” 

“Trust me, this is perfect.” Theo grinned devilishly.

While he was gone I helped Goyle heal his wound and gave Crabbe a few sweets to calm him. About fifteen minutes later Theo and Draco walked out laughing and smiling like little school boys. 

“Who’s ready to get some revenge.” Theo smirked. 

That night, under the cover of darkness ten Slytherins slipped out into the halls. Draco and Theo led us down the hallway. Daphne and I were linked arm in arm, skipping down the hall with excitement for what we were about to do. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Tracey, and Pansy came along.

Earlier that day, after Theo told us the plan, Blaise had flirted with a second year Gryffindork and got her to tell him their passcode. The fat lady in the painting couldn’t tell we were Slytherins with the dark hiding our faces, she let us in without trouble.

We managed to finish in only five minutes. I admired our work as we left the Gryffindor common room, only wishing that I could stay to see the Gryffindor’s faces in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Auriah

It was the day of the first task and everyone was buzzing with excitement. The weather was freezing cold but that didn’t stop everyone from coming out with their parents. Hermione went off to wish Harry luck while I stayed with Ron who was still angry with Harry. 

I wanted to wish Cedric luck so badly. I hadn’t spoken to him since the day I sent Yaxley the letter, not that Cedric had even noticed. He was constantly swarmed with his fans, even if I was allowed to speak to him I probably wouldn’t be able to penetrate his ring of adoring girls. Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw fifth year, was constantly around him. By the way she stared down the other girls and gripped his arm you would think he was her property. 

“What’s taking Hermione so bloody long.” Ron stood shaking from the cold. “I want to find a seat before all the good ones are taken.” 

“There will be lots of space with all of Slytherin banned from watching.” I reminded him. 

After the Gryffindor common room was filled with dark green slime and gummy snakes the other night, Dumbledore was livid. During breakfast he demanded to know who had done it. Based on the color of the slime and snakes being the mascot of Slytherin he assumed they were the culprits and punished the whole house. I caught my sister and Draco exchanging a look while both trying to conceal grins. Theo’s back was facing me but he was shaking with what I assumed was laughter.

“That slime got everywhere, and those snakes… they looked so real.” Ron grimaced at the memory. 

Hermione finally joined us and we found seats next to Neville and Ron’s sister Ginny. Everyone in the stands were holding up signs and wearing pins for Cedric. The small group of Gryffindors around me seemed to be the only ones cheering for Harry, with the exception of Ron who was still cross with him.

The first task was terrifying to watch. Each champion had to retrieve a golden egg that was guarded by a dragon. 

My heart pounded as Cedric went first. He was up against a Swedish Short-Snout. As soon as he entered the arena Cedric brilliantly transfigured a rock into a dog. The Dragon was distracted by the small animal, it didn’t see Cedric make his way to the egg. He was almost near it when the Dragon refocused it’s attention on it. Cedric was attacked with a fiery breath, he ran as fast as he could and managed to reach the egg before the dragon could release a second one. He held up the egg victoriously but I let out a gasp when I saw part of his face was burnt. He was quickly escorted out by a professor, I hoped he was going to see Madam Pomfrey.

Fleur went next, she took longer than Cedric but she was successful in retrieving the egg. Viktor was the fastest out of the three to retrieve his egg but he had lost points when some of the Dragon’s real eggs were damaged. 

Harry went last and he was up against a Hungarian Horntail. Ron informed us that it was the most dangerous dragon in the world. I felt bad for Harry but I was thankful that wasn’t the one Cedric had. Harry used his broom, the brand new Firebolt he had yet to use since Quidditch was cancelled, and out-flew the dragon. Harry finished almost as fast as Viktor, and tied with him for first place.

The Gryffindors cheered loudly for Harry, even Ron joined in. An older looking man with silvery long hair and expensive looking clothes remained seated in front of us. He held a long black walking stick that had a silver serpent at the top. The man turned around and glared at us with disgust.

“Who’s that man?” I whispered to Ron when he turned back around. Ron glanced at the man and made a sour face. 

“That’s Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s father.” Ron whispered back. “Horrible man. He nearly killed Harry during second year.” 

“He’s probably here about the whole ferret incident.” Hermione chimed in. 

Everyone in the stand dispersed to go and congratulate the champions. 

“Auriah!” Cedric’s voice trilled in my ear. He ran towards me and before I had a chance to react he picked me up and spun me around. I could tell he was still riding an adrenaline high. His face looked healed as if nothing had even happened in the first place.

“Congratulations! You did great.” I offered a small smile. 

My eyes locked with Lucius Malfoy and his menacing face reminded me of Yaxley. Suddenly a wave of paranoia took me, I looked around to see if I could spot Yaxley anywhere.

“Are you okay?” Cedric’s face filled with concern. He reached and rested his hand on my lower back. The gesture would have sent excited tingles up my spine if I wasn’t overcome with fear.

“Uh- yes. I need to find Harry and congratulate him as well.” I pulled away from his touch.

“Oh.” Cedric’s voice carried disappointment. He opened his mouth to say something else but I cut him off.

“I’ll see you around.” Then I took off, blending in the crowd. 

Aurelia

My friends and I sat in the Slytherin common room, listening to the roars of the crowd watching the tournament outside.

None of us really cared to watch anyways, plus we assumed Harry would get lucky and do something astonishing that would impress everyone. 

I had the brilliant idea of making buttons that read Potter Stinks with a picture of his stupid face on it. We would hand them out during the next task. My friends and a few other Slytherins were making them with me but after a few batches the boys got bored. Draco and Blaise started dueling while Theo commentated. Draco had his tie around his sleek blonde hair to keep it out of his face and his dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to show off his smooth pale forearms. 

Most of our other housemates sat on each side of the room cheering on the two boys as they threw and dodged mildly dangerous hexes at each other. 

“Drac-ooo! Drac-ooo! Drac-ooo!” The right side of the room chanted.

“You got this Blaise!” 

“Let's go Zabini!” The left side called.

It was so much better than the Triwizard Tournament. Draco leaped on the table I was sitting and pulled me up on to it. He grabbed my shoulders from behind me and used me as a shield.

I could see Theo’s mood visibly shift when he saw Draco touch me, part of took satisfaction in his jealousy. 

“Get lost, Malfoy.” I laughed using my wand to cast a shield to protect myself.

“Cheater !” Blaise called. 

“Thanks, darling.” Draco yelled as he let go and jumped off the table. He landed elegantly on his feet and did a somersault to put himself behind a couch. 

The duel went on until Draco was able to disarm Blaise and tie him up with a binding spell. The right side spectators went wild. Crabbe and Goyle lifted Draco onto their shoulders. 

“Mr. Malfoy.” A sneering voice interrupted. Professor Snape stood at the common room entrance, with his typical look of disinterest. 

The crowd went silent as everyone’s attention went to him. The boys lowered Draco to the ground. 

“Your father would like to speak to you.” Snape told him and left with his signature flourish. 

Draco removed his tie from his head and left to follow Snape out. He did his best to hide it but when I looked at him I recognized the terror in his eyes.

After he walked out Theo came and sat next to me. 

"I hope you don't have your heart set on replacing Lee Jordan as the Quidditch commentator any time soon." I smirked. "You were awful." 

"I thought I did a magnificent job." Theo feigned a hurt expression.

"Yeah, don't give up your Chaser position." Daphne snickered. 

Theo flipped her off. "The Slytherin team would lose without me anyways." Theo puffed out his chest.

"Of course, what would we do without the might Theodore Nott." I scoffed. 

Theo smirked and shifted his body to block Daphne out of our conversation.

“Have you thought about us yet?” He asked, batting his long eyelashes. 

“I’m still thinking about it.” I replied.

“I don’t even talk to June anymore, I told her we can’t even be friends.” 

“Good for you.” 

“Come on Lia, we’re meant to be together.” 

“I just need more time, Theo.” 

I had been thinking about Theo and I non-stop. I did love him but I couldn’t stop thinking about Draco. 

“Malfoy would never date you, you realize that?” Theo said as if he could read my mind. His voice was soft and didn’t match his harsh words. “You are just a half-blood, his family would never allow that. The most you’d get from him is a few shags at the most.”

“We both know I’m not just a half-blood.” I scoffed, Theo didn’t need a reminder who my father was. 

“Yes, we do but he doesn’t. Nobody does. To them you’re nothing special.” 

“Wow, thanks.” 

“You’re special to me though.” Theo insisted. “I could care less about your blood, I know your worth Lia.” 

“Let’s just go to dinner.” I sighed, stuck between feeling offended by Theo’s works and seriously considering them.

We went to the Great Hall with everyone else, Draco didn’t come for a while. When he was back he boasted that his father got Moody placed on probation and if he touched Draco again he would be sacked within seconds. 

The Gryffindor table was more insufferable than usual with their non stop cheering for Harry and parading the Golden Egg. 

Many people who were snubbing Harry just a few days ago were now crowding around him and asking for his autograph.

Cedric still had a large fan group around him as well. I saw my sister staring at him longingly all throughout dinner. I felt bad for her but at the same time I knew she was better off without him. 

Yaxley always told us when we were old enough to get married we had to marry someone with money and power or die alone. “Marriage without gain is just imprisonment.” He would constantly say.

I found my thoughts wandering to Draco. I imagined what it would be like to marry him. His family was well respected and wealthy so I’m sure Yaxley would approve. My heart did jumping jacks at the thought of being with Draco. But then there was Theo. I couldn’t shake the feelings I had for him either, I had liked him for so long. 

Aside from the rude comments earlier that day, Theo had been extra sweet trying to win me back. I enjoyed the extra attention but I was still unsure about getting back together with him. 

I was also still spending time with Draco. We still occasionally went up to the astronomy tower to talk at night but we always left before we could fall asleep and he didn’t try to kiss me at all. It was back to friendly banter and teasing. 

I wanted more though.


	13. Chapter 13

Auriah

I managed to go a few days without talking to Cedric, he was distracted by his usual fans and by the task of figuring out the clue the golden egg held.

When Cedric had opened the egg for the first time in our common room a piercing sound had filled the air. The sound made Zacharias Smith, one of my housemates, faint. Ron had told me that Harry’s egg had done the same thing to Neville. 

Ron and Harry were mates again. Watching Harry almost die by the hands of a dragon must have put things in perspective for Ron. The two of them were back to being inseparable. 

After dinner I was walking alone to the library when Professor Moody appeared and beckoned me over to him. 

“Miss.Izar,” Moody was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “You and Mr. Potter are close, is that correct?”

“Uh, I suppose so.” 

“I need you to pass on a message.” Moody ignored my answer. “Tell him to meet you in the prefect bathroom on the fifth floor and tell him to bring the egg.” 

Moody hobbled off without waiting for a response leaving me alone in the hall. Clearly Professor Moody was trying to help Harry, but it didn’t seem fair. It was also odd that a teacher was telling two students to meet in a bathroom alone.

Cedric’s life was just as at risk as Harry’s if he didn’t figure out the clue. I spend the rest of the night debating whether I should tell Cedric before telling Harry. I wanted him to get the hint but talking to him was risky. 

The next morning I decided I was going to tell him. The chances of Yaxley hanging around the fifth floor prefect bathroom were slim.

I wrote him a note during breakfast and used my wand to send it under the table so no one would see. Cedric’s face filled with surprise as the note hit his leg. I watched as he unfolded the piece of parchment and read the note. 

_ Can you meet me in the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor at 10pm. Bring the egg. And a swimsuit.  _

_ -A _

I had added the swimsuit bit quickly before sending the note in case he got the wrong idea. Cedric’s eye’s locked with mine and he gave me a small nod, eyes twinkling.

As the day went by I was growing more excited to spend time with Cedric. I missed his silky smooth voice and his ability to make me feel comfortable in every situation. 

During my study time with Harry, Ron and Hermione I debated telling Harry what Moody had told me but I was worried he would ask to join us that night. After some thought I selfishly decided I wanted to have just one night alone with Cedric. I rationalized that I would just tell Harry after we figured out what the bathroom would do to help. 

Right after dinner Professor Sprout asked all the Hufflepuffs to stay in the Great Hall. Within seconds the tables were spelled away and a record player appeared next to Sprout. 

Sprout announced that this year Hogwarts will be having a Yule Ball on the evening of Christmas Day. Lots of girls around me squealed in delight while the boys looked fearful. I had mixed emotions of fear and excitement. When I was younger Aunt Helena told me a muggle fairy tail about a princess named Cinderella. Despite being raised by an evil stepmother, who in my mind looked like Yaxley with a wig, the muggle girl was able to go to a ball and married a prince. I wanted to be her so badly.

Sprout called Cedric up and used him to demonstrate the dance we had to learn. Cedric was incredibly good at dancing, he moved through the steps with the fluidity of water. 

When Sprout told us to pair up I immediately felt Cedric’s eyes on mine. I wanted to grab some random guy to partner up with but I was definitely not confident enough to do that. Cedric walked up to me and grabbed my waist with one hand and took my hand with his other. 

Following the steps Professor Sprout was calling out I managed not to trample on Cedric’s feet but I knew I was nowhere near Cedric’s level. We did the dance over and over till I memorized the steps. I took a moment to imagine Cedric in fancy dress robes and me in a Cinderella ball gown dancing in the great hall surrounded by twinkling lights. 

I knew there was no chance that would be my reality. Cedric definitely wouldn’t ask me and even if he did Yaxley could easily find out. I took in every second of the moment, trying to memorize the feeling of my hand in Cedric’s.

Aurelia

To say I was excited for the Yule Ball would be a lie. I could think of a million better things to do then to prance around in high heels and poofy dresses. Especially because I knew my friends would have stunning dresses while I would be stuck in something ugly but affordable. 

Professor Snape called us to the great hall an hour after dinner had finished. I saw the Hufflepuff stream out of the hall and found my sister walking with flushed cheeks and a dazed expression. 

Snape eyes skimmed over the students as he pondered who to use as his partner for demonstration. His eyes paused on me for a moment and I willed him not to pick me, it would be completely humiliating. 

In the end he used Pansy as a partner and taught us the dance steps. Pansy looked embarrassed as she stumbled around trying to keep up with Snape. When he instructed us to partner up Theo and Draco were both instantly at my side. I started to panic as both boys stared at me expectantly. Luckily, Blaise swooped in and grabbed me before I had to make a decision. We spent more time goofing around then actually practicing which I had no problem with. Draco ended up dancing with Pansy and Theo with Daphne. 

Snape was not interested in watching us practice so he sat in his chair with his head in a book. Draco and Theo ditched their female partners and started dancing together like buffoons. Everyone laughed as they pranced around the room, Snape didn’t bother looking up. 

After the dance lesson Daphne and I walked back to our dorms taking a detour through the library to sign out dress magazines. 

“I hope Cassius asks me to the ball.” Daphne gushes as she flipped through a magazine on her bed.

“You’re over Viktor already?” I laughed.

“Doesn’t he fancy that Fleur girl?” Pansy chimed in from her bed. 

Daphne and I sent each other simultaneous eyerolls, ignoring Pansy. 

“I can’t understand a fucking thing that bloke says.” Daphne explained her sudden ick towards the Bulgarian Seeker. “And he calls me Dolphin.” 

“Who do you think Draco’s going to ask.” Tracey asked, she was laying next to me and leafing through one of the magazines I borrowed. 

“Me.” Pansy inserted herself into the conversation again. 

“Please,” Daphne rolled her eyes again. “We all know Draco doesn’t even like you.” 

“Oh that’s funny because Draco  _ already _ asked me just now in the common room.” Pansy smirked triumphantly.

Daphne threw a look at me, she knew about my conflicting feelings towards Draco. I avoided her eyes, Draco wanted to go with Pansy and that was that. End of story.

Auriah

I stood outside the prefect’s bathroom waiting for Cedric to arrive. I had my swimming suit on under my robe. 

“Hi.” Cedric appeared exactly at 10. He also had his robe on over his swimsuit but I caught a glimpse of his toned abs. 

“Hi.” I responded trying to keep my eyes on his face rather than his slim but muscular body. 

Cedric whispered the prefect password to the painting on the door. The door opened to reveal a lavish gold bathtub that had several taps all around it, it was so big it was more like a swimming pool. Cedric got the taps flowing and the bathtub filled with water and bubbles. The lights were dim and the water glowed with various vibrant colors, it was beautiful. 

Once the tub was filled Cedric slipped off his robe and slid into the tub. He was polite and looked away as I took off my robe, not that there was much to see. 

“So?” Cedric looked at me expectantly. I almost forgot I was the one who told him to come here. 

“Oh, um- try opening the egg again.” I suggested. Cedric reached over and grabbed the egg, his arm muscle rippled and my stomach fluttered. 

When the egg opened the unbearable screeching started again and Cedric rushed to close it. The stained glass mermaid on the window shot us a nasty look and I smiled apologetically. 

“Okay, I guess that’s not it.” I cringed.

“Maybe it will work if I open it in the water.” Cedric suggested. He submerged the egg and opened it. The air was silent until he pulled the open egg out of the water, the screeching repeated. The mermaid on the wall gave us another dirty look. 

We were stumped, Moody’s hint was too vague. As I sat trying to think about a solution Cedric placed the egg on the side of the tub and started to splash me with water.

“What are you doing? Focus, Cedric!” I laughed trying to dodge the water. 

“I am focused.” Cedric said, sending over another splash.

“Cedric Diggory, if you get my hair wet I will kill you.” I said with mock seriousness. Cedric gave me a cheeky smile before he went under the water. Within seconds I felt my leg being grabbed and I was pulled completely into the water. My hair was completely soaked. 

Cedric went back up and laughed. “Oops.”

“You’re dead.” I swam towards him, preparing to attack. He grabbed my arms and I struggled to free myself from his strong grips. He moved both of my wrists to the grip of his left hand and grabbed my legs with his right. Cradling me he swung his body and flung me back into the water. When I resurfaced he was laughing himself into a fit. 

I knew I couldn’t over power him so I turned to magic. Wordlessly, I gathered some water and made it spray right at his face. Cedric covered his face with his hands and tried to move out of the line of fire but the water moved with him. 

“Okay, okay, you win.” Cedric resigned. I swam back to sit next to him. Cedric's eyes met mine, he reached out and brushed the wet hair off my face. His land lingered on my cheek and he continued to stare. Like magnets our bodies shifted closer and our lips connected. Cedric’s lips were soft and gentle and his other hand grabbed my waist. 

When the kiss ended I felt my face flush, he gave me a serene smile. The mermaid on the wall smirked in approval and that's when it hit me. I turned to grab the egg so fast Cedric jumped. 

“It’s a mermaid egg replica.” I told him excitedly and handed him the egg.

It took him a moment but then it clicked. “Mermaids can’t sing above ground.” He immediately plunged into the water and opened the egg, I followed him down. 

_ Come seek us where our voices sound, _

_ We cannot sing above the ground, _

_ And while you're searching ponder this; _

_ We've taken what you'll sorely miss, _

_ An hour long you'll have to look, _

_ And to recover what we took, _

_ But past an hour, the prospect's black, _

_ Too late, it's gone, it won't come back. _

The egg’s song was enchantingly beautiful. Cedric listened to it over until he memorized the words. Once we were finished he put the egg back to the side and wrapped his arms around me. He spun me around and gave me another kiss. 

“You are spectacular.” Cedric kissed me for a third time, it was short but sweet. “Be my date to the ball.” 

Cedric’s question ruined my blissful mood, I was pulled back to reality. A reality where I had to stay away from him to save his life.

“I’m sorry Cedric, I can’t.” I watched his face fall. 

“Why not?” He reached for my arm. 

As I twisted out of his loose grip he looked down at my arm and his eyes widened. I had forgotten about my birthmark, the glamour charm must have washed off in the water. 

“I just can’t.” I pushed myself out of the tub. I grabbed my robe and threw it on, not caring that it was now soaked. 

Cedric was silent as I ran out of the bathroom, clearly shocked about what he had just seen.


	14. Chapter 14

Aurelia

The next morning Daphne and I sat on a couch across from Draco and Theo. We were waiting for Blaise to finish getting ready so we could walk to breakfast together. I wanted to ask Draco if he had really asked Pansy to the ball but I was afraid of what his answer would be. 

“So is it true you asked Pansy to the ball?” Daphne asked, being the best friend ever, she knew what I was thinking. 

I looked to the corner of the room pretending to be disinterested in the conversation. 

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat, staring at his hand on his lap. 

“No way.” Theo smacked his friend's arm. “Pansy’s so annoying.” 

“I had to.” Draco shrugged. “My father told me to when he came to the school the other day. He knew the ball would be happening and said I had to invite someone acceptable. High status and Slytherin.” 

“Why Pansy?” Daphne asked. 

“There aren’t many acceptable options.” Draco snapped. Even though I know he hadn’t intended to, his comment hurt me, it was a reminder that I was a nobody… for now. 

He finally looked across at me but I made sure that I didn’t reveal a single emotion. I saw Theo look at me as well, trying to read me. 

“What’s going on?” Blaise finally appeared.

“Starving to death, you’re so fucking slow.” I stood up and headed to the door to leave, the others followed me out. 

“Hey,” Theo jogged next to me and whispered. The others were a few steps behind us. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah of course.” I told him.

“Come on, Lia. You know you can’t lie to me.” He sighed.

“I don’t.” I insisted, rolling my eyes.

“I’ll ignore the fact you are lying to me if you go with me to the ball.” 

“No, I don’t think I’m going.” 

“You have to go, it’ll be fun. We could just go as friends.” Theo begged. 

“The ball is going to be dumb.” I told him.

“It won’t. Remember when we used to dance in my garden, and that one time I spun you so much you puked all over Yaxley when it was time for you to leave.” He laughed. “Go with me.” 

“Maybe.” I smiled, my heart fluttered at the gross but hilarious memory. Theo flashed me his sweet grin. 

He gave me a bump with his shoulder and grabbed my hand. 

When we got to the great hall everyone was buzzing around, some people were asking others to the ball and others were plotting how they were going to ask. 

Part way through breakfast Cassius Warrington came over and asked Daphne to the ball with a bouquet of pink Daffodils. She was ecstatic for the whole morning. 

Despite Theo’s pending invitation I couldn’t stop thinking about going with Draco. I felt guilty because Theo was trying so hard and I wanted to go with him too. Ever part of me wanted to skip the dance so I wouldn’t have to watch Draco dance with Pansy all night. 

During lunch I spotted my sister sitting at the edge of the Hufflepuff table as usual. She looked like she hadn’t slept or eaten in days. Her olive skin looked pale and her eyes were heavy with fatigue. As soon as lunch was over I went to talk to her. 

The two of us skipped out afternoon classes and went to sit by the Black Lake. It was an unseasonably warm day and the sun shimmered across our faces. The water in the lake was still. 

We sat in silence for a while, enjoying the tranquility and each other’s presence. It reminded me of home, when we would go to the creek near our house after Yaxley’s lessons. Aunt Helena would send us with homemade biscuits and a mug of tea. We spent hours sitting by the water’s edge doing homework and imagining living a real life. 

As much as I loved being at Hogwarts, part of me longed for the days when it was just my sister and I. Drama free and peaceful. 

“Are you going to the dance?” Auriah asked, breaking the silence.

“I don’t know yet.” I told her. I wanted to tell her about all the drama in my life over the past weeks but I could tell she had other things on her mind. “Are you okay?” 

“Cedric asked me to go with him.” She replied sadly. I knew there wasn’t a chance she could accept. “I don’t think anyone else will ask me so I probably won’t go either.” 

I knew my sister really wanted to go this ball, it had been her dream ever since Aunt Helena read us that stupid muggle fairytale. 

“We could have a sister’s night.” I suggested, trying to make her feel better. Theo would understand if I ditched him for my sister. “We’ll get a bunch of sweets, and I know where to get some Firewhiskey. We can dance around my dorm in our underwear like we used to.”

"Yes to the sweets, no to the Firewhiskey." Riah laughed. 

"Fine." I rolled my eyes at her but smiled. 

My sister smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. Being with her gave me instant comfort, it was a reminder that I had real love in my life. 

Auriah 

After my sister and I left the Black Lake we parted ways and I made my way to the owlery to send Aunt Helena a letter. Just as I was about to enter I collided with someone on their way out. The both of us were sprawled on the floor.

“Sorry!” He said, I looked over to find Harry. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.” 

“It’s okay.” 

Harry held out his hand to help me up. “My head’s been spinning, I can’t figure out this egg clue.” 

My thoughts flashed back to last night with Cedric, but I quickly shook the memories away.

“I think I can help you with that.” I told him the same thing Moody had told me and gave him the password I heard Cedric mutter last night. 

“Thanks Auriah.” I could tell he wanted to ask how I knew but he didn’t.

“No problem.” I took a few steps to the owlery when Harry stopped me.

“Riah…” His face turned pink and he stared at my shoulder rather than my face. “Would you want to go to the ball? With...with me?” 

Harry’s invitation took me by surprise. I wanted to politely decline, I still felt sick to my stomach around Harry despite having spent so much time with him and the others. But I thought about Yaxley and my father, they would be impressed, maybe even proud. 

“Um, yeah, sure.” I responded. Harry smiled, he looked relieved. 

“Great, I can come to your dorm at 7:30.” He offered.

“Um, yeah, sure.” I repeated. I gave him a smile before proceeding into the Owlery. 

I gave Strix’s beautiful dark feathers a few strokes before sitting down and grabbing a fresh piece of parchment and a quill. I told Aunt Helena about the first tasks and how my classes were. I also told her to tell Yaxley I was going with Harry to the ball. Part of me hoped that if Yaxley thought I was 100% focused on Harry I could be free to be with Cedric, but it was all wishful thinking. 

Strix took the letter in his beak and took off. I watched as he disappeared into the sky.

Aurelia

As the days passed more and more girls were receiving the dresses they asked their mothers to send them. Daphne had received a beautiful dark purple gown that had hand sewn beads all around the bust. Tracey’s dress was a sweet lilac color that popped against her dark skin. It was strapless and had layers of chiffon ruffles around the skirt. Even Puggy had a gorgeous red satin gown that hugged her slim body and accentuated her assets. 

I had told Aunt Helena I wasn't going to the dance so I didn’t expect a dress but the day before the ball, after class I found a large green velvet box on my bed.

“Open it!” Tracey insisted eyeing the lavish box with jealousy. 

A gold envelope sat on top of the box, I put it aside eager to open the box. Inside the box was a midnight black dress, black heels with silver detailing on the back and a silver diamond snake ring. I lifted the dress carefully out of the box, Tracey and Daphne gushed with envy. The dress was dark green and strapless with a deep plunging neckline. The dress would be skin tight and an overskirt hung from the back with a lacey, beaded hem. My friends admired the dress while I read the note.

_ A beautiful outfit for my beautiful daughter. Helena picked out the dress and shoes, the ring was your mothers.  _

I had never owned anything this fancy in my life. The note didn’t have a name but I knew it was from my father.

“What a waste of a dress.” Daphne said, returning it to the box. “I can’t believe you aren’t going.” 

I stared at the contents of the box and reconsidered my decision to stay in the dorm the next night. My sister cancelled our sister date to go with Potter, and I had already told Theo I wasn’t going. 

“Even if I wanted to go I wouldn’t have a date.” I told Daphne, closing the box and sliding it under my bed. I told Theo to ask someone else insisting I wouldn’t change my mind. 

“I’m sure any guy would ditch their date for you.” Tracey said. 

“Please. Your Aurelia Izar, you don’t  _ need _ a date. You're a powerful, hot, badass witch.” Daphne stated. I considered what she said. 

“Your right.” I felt inspired by her words. “I’m going to the dance.” 

Daphne and Tracey cheered, excited we were all going to be there together. 


	15. Chapter 15

Auriah

I was a nervous wreck as I got ready for the ball, thinking about the millions of ways I could embarrass myself in front of the whole school. 

The dress Aunt Helena picked out for me was better than anything I could have imagined. The dress was a pale pink ball gown with embroidered white and pink flowers blooming on the skirt and bodice. The shoes in the box were white heels with beautiful gold flowers climbing up the back. My mother’s golden ring that my father sent completed the outfit perfectly, it was a small eagle. My mother had always had a fondness for eagles. 

Hannah Abbott, a girl in my dorm that I was friendly with, offered to help me do my hair. Her wand made my naturally frizzy curly hair contort into perfect ringlets. She asked if I wanted to add any braids or twists but I just wanted to keep it simple. 

At 7:25 I made my way to meet Harry outside the Hufflepuff common room. I opened the common room door to find Harry and Cedric talking. The both turned to look at me as I walked out.

“Wow.” Harry breathed. Cedric was silent but his eyes were stuck on me. I felt my entire body flush in embarrassment. Cedric was looking as handsome as ever in his dress robes. His hair was gelled down showing off his bright eyes. 

Harry was also in similar dress robes but his hair was its usual shaggy mess. He looked like a child next to Cedric who towered over him. 

“We should go.” I suggested to Harry after a few uncomfortable minutes of silence. Harry awkwardly held out his arm for me and we mumbled our goodbyes to Cedric. 

When we got to the great hall it was nearly unrecognizable. There were giant white Christmas trees that sparkled all throughout the room and long shimmering icicles dangling from the ceiling. Several tables with white table cloths and extravagant ice sculpture centerpieces were set up. A piano made out of ice played beautiful elegant music. 

Harry and I made our way to Ron who was standing with his Ravenclaw date, Padma Patil. The two weren’t talking at all, I felt sorry for her. I had to hold back my laughter when I noticed Ron’s brown ruffled traditional dress robes. 

“Here you are Mr. Potter.” Professor McGonagall rushed over to us frantically. “Are you and Miss.Izar ready?” 

Harry and I exchanged puzzle glances. 

“Ready?” Harry asked.

“To dance.” McGonagall said. “It’s traditional that the three champions, well in this case four, are the first to dance.” 

I started to feel faint. Harry didn’t look that well either. McGonagall ushered us into a room where Fleur and her date, a Ravenclaw boy, were already waiting. 

“Auriah! You look beautiful.” Hermione entered the room with Viktor Krum at her side. 

“So do you!” I rushed to give her a hug, thankful she was in here with me. She had a beautiful dress with various shades of blue ruffles all along the skirt and a silk periwinkle ribbon around her waist. 

“I didn’t know you were coming with Viktor.” I whispered to her. 

“I didn’t want the boys to find out, they would have teased me relentlessly.” She whispered back. 

Soon Cedric entered the room, Cho was at his side in an elegant gold gown with long flowing sleeves, her dark hair was spun in a fancy twist. I felt nothing but jealousy as I watched her cling to Cedric’s arm. 

McGonagall organized us in a line and instructed us on where to walk. I felt my heart in my throat as we started to walk into the great hall. It felt like millions of eyes were on us. Fleur and her date headed the line and she walked confidently onto the center of the dance floor. 

When all eight of us were on the floor the music started and we began to dance. 

I could feel Harry’s hands get clammy with nervousness, he couldn’t meet my eye as he placed a hand on my waist. He wasn’t confident in his steps and he stepped on my toes a few times but I was less focused on Harry and more focused on Cedric who was just a few steps away.

Soon the floor was flooded with other couples dancing and Harry and I were able to slip off the dance floor. We found Ron sitting with Padma, he was glowering at Viktor and Hermione. 

As the music ended the door to the great hall opened and my sister walked into the room. Everyone turned to look at her, she was absolutely stunning. Her glimmering dress hung to the curves on her body, making her look like an hourglass. 

Every step she took was full of elegance and confidence. It didn’t phase her the slightest that everyone was watching her, although at this point she was probably used to it since she was always late. A second song started to play and everyone turned their attention back to dancing. I ditched Harry and ran, well more like stumbled in my heels, over to my sister. 

“You came!” I hugged her tightly, carefully not to ruin her delicate updo. The left part of her hair was braided loosely and twisted into a bun with the rest of her hair, gentle curls framed the front of her face. 

“It took me ages to get ready. This dress does not slide on.” She fluffed the skirt of her dress exposing her long toned leg. The rest of the dress pooled on the floor like a majestic puddle. 

“I had to dance with Harry in front of everyone.” I told her, mortified. She gave me a sympathetic smile, and her eyes wandered onto the dance floor. She was watching Draco spinning Pansy close to the middle, he wasn’t smiling. I could see the jealousy in Lia’s eyes but I was glad she wasn’t in Pansy’s place. Draco was bad news, and Lia could do much better.

“Lets dance!” My sister grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the crowd. I nearly tripped on my dress. She placed her hand on my waist and spun me around like the boys around us were doing, her eyes sparkled with joy. 

Dancing with my sister was much more fun than dancing with Harry. She took the lead and we travelled around the whole room, laughing. The black and white fabric of our dresses twisted together and our mother’s rings clinked as they touched . I could tell lots of people were watching but for once I didn’t care, I was having too much fun with my sister. 

“Mind if I slyther in?” Draco appeared beside me, his eyes were captivated by my sister. 

Aurelia

“Um sure.” My sister let go of my hand, eyeing Draco warily. 

“You look amazing.” Draco said to me as he took my waist. 

“Where’s your date?” 

“She went to the bathroom.” 

“I don’t think she’ll be very pleased to see you dancing with me.” 

“She’ll live.” Draco shrugged. “Besides, I’d rather be dancing with you.” 

“That’s interesting… considering you asked Pansy.” I scoff, I stopped dancing and let go of his shoulder. Draco pulled me off to the side, trying not to make a scene.

“You know why I had to.” Draco whispered. 

“Right.” 

“Lia, I could care less about your family status or whatever but my father is not someone you argue with. I couldn’t have asked you.” He sighed. “Besides, Theo would kill me if I did.” 

“I don’t belong to him.” I replied. “We’re just friends.”

“You’ll take him back.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Why do you even care?” I scowled, I wasn’t trying to play games. If Draco wanted me he had to say it.

“Don’t go back to him Lia.” Draco stared dead into my eyes.

“Drakey!” The most irritating voice I had ever heard called before I had a chance to reply. Pug Face Parkinson skipped over and gave me her signature glare of disgust. “Lets go get our photo taken.” She didn’t bother addressing that her date’s hands were around my waist. 

“Fine.” Draco released his grip on me, still looking at me intently like he was waiting for me to stop him. But I caught sight of Theo making his way over and didn’t say anything, I wasn’t going to put myself on the line if he was going to default to Pansy. Draco looked hurt as he walked away with Pansy.

When Theo arrived at my side he watched Draco walk off but didn’t say anything about it. 

“Would you like to dance?” Theo asked, holding out a hand. 

“Sure.” I took his hand and let him guide me to the dance floor.

“I thought you weren’t coming.” 

“I couldn’t miss the chance to see all you boys in your dress robes.”

“You look really good by the way.” Theo remarked. He gave me once over, his eyes lingered along the low neckline of the dress. 

“Where did Sera go?” I asked, referring to the third year Slytherin he ended up asking. I was glad he didn’t ask June. 

“She ran off with a Durmstrang boy.” He shrugged, as if he didn’t really care.

“Aw I’m sorry.” 

“Please, you know that I would rather be here with you.” He leaned me back into a deep dip. When he pulled me back up his face was less than an inch away from mine. His eyes fluttered shut and I felt his lips touch mine. 

Theo pulled away and gave me a soft smile. I placed my head on his chest, and let him lead us around the dance floor. I made the mistake of looking over at the photo booth where Draco’s stormy eyes watched with disappointment. I looked away, feeling guilty even though there was nothing to feel guilty about. 

After my dance with Theo I danced with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. 

Blaise had smooth moves, his long legs carried us across the dance floor effortlessly. 

Goyle and Crabbe were pretty clumsy and stepped on my toes a few times but we still had fun.

Eventually the music shifted and everyone loosen up. The boys danced wildly and many girls shook their non-existent booties.

Daphne and I snickered as we watched Pansy grind her hips awkwardly against Draco who looked like he would rather be drinking Draught of the Living dead than on the dance floor with her.

I almost died laughing as Crabbe and Goyle dance battled with the Weasley twins. Waltzing wasn’t their forte but they had some impressive breakdance moves.

The night flew by in a flurry of laughter and memories. The night I had dreaded turned out better than expected. 

Auriah

Harry and I spent most of our night sitting with Ron. Padma had ditched him after he refused to dance with her and he wouldn’t stop moaning about how Hermione was dancing with the enemy. We watched the other students dance like maniacs when the famous wizard band, The Weird Sisters, came out.

My sister looked like she was having the time of her life, at one point she was crowd surfing. She didn’t even want to go to the stupid ball and yet her night was 100% better than mine. 

I couldn’t help but feel disappointed that my night ended up being nothing like Cinderella's story. I could hear Harry’s sigh of relief when the night came to an end and everyone had to go to bed. 

Not quite being ready to get out of my dress, I offered to help Filch and the professors clean up. With magic it didn’t take long before the great hall looked like it’s everyday self.

I walked through the empty halls and walked into the Hufflepuff common room. Cedric sat in the middle of the common room alone, he looked up as the door shut behind me.

“We need to talk, Riah. Is something going on?” Cedric stood up and walked towards me. 

“What do you mean?” I looked away, trying to avoid his intense gaze. 

“I have feelings for you Auriah, I’ve had them from the first day I’ve met you. But lately you’ve been avoiding me and I want to know why.” 

“Cedr-” 

“Do you not feel the same way?”

“I do, I do but-”

“But what, why can’t we be together? Do you fancy Potter?” His voice wavered with emotion. 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just not safe.” I whispered. 

“What’s not safe? Does this have anything to do with the mark on your arm?”

“Please, Ced. Just trust me.” 

“That’s the dark mark, isn’t it?” 

My silence confirmed his suspicion. 

“Can I take you somewhere?” He asked, his voice low and calming. I hesitated but nodded, I was too tired to fight my desire. 

Cedric took my hand and led me out of the common room. We walked up the stairs till we reached the seventh floor. Cedric stopped in front of a tapestry that had a man and trolls doing ballet. He paced back and forth, ignoring my confused expression. Suddenly a door appeared across the hall, he opened it and I followed. 

The room was small but cozy, the walls were lined with beautiful vines. There was a big white couch that looked as soft as a cloud. Gentle music played on the small record player in the corner. A small stone fireplace was built into the wall. 

“What is this place?” I asked Cedric. 

“It’s a safe place.” Cedric responded as he took me into his arms and kissed me. He continued to tell me about the room. It was the Room of Requirement, a place that appeared when needed. Cedric promised that it was a place only we could find. 

“We didn’t get to dance at the ball.” Cedric whispered into my ear. He started to sway to the gentle music, pulling my hips along to the slow beat. I rested my head on his chest and let him lead us around the small room. 

After a few songs Cedric led me to the couch and wrapped his body around mine. I allowed myself to relax into him, fear of Yaxley evaporated. Cedric placed a tiny kiss on the top of my head and intertwined his hand with mine.

His other hand gently grabbed my arm, he started to lightly trace my birthmark. 

“Ri, Why do you have this?” 

“I was born with it.” I replied, not wanting to reveal too much. If Cedric knew exactly who’s blood ran through my veins he would be terrified of me. 

“I don’t understand.” Cedric continued tracing it. “You’re so good and pure, something this evil shouldn’t be on you.” 

“Maybe I’m not as good as you think I am.” I replied. 

“Are you kidding.” He sat up and turned to look at me. “You are a good person, Ri. Believe me, I’ve seen evil and you are far from it.” 

I wanted to believe him, but I knew that I was born to darkness. It consumed me, ran through my blood. 

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” I whispered. “I just want to enjoy being here with you.” 

Cedric was gracious enough to oblige. He laid back down and embraced me again. We switch subjects, talking about quidditch, school, and everything but my birth mark. 

I fell asleep with my head on his chest, listening to the soft vibrations of him humming along to the music. 

The next morning I was relieved that I hadn’t been dreaming about the room the night before. Cedric’s arms were still around me but the music had stopped and the fire was out, the room was peacefully quiet. I sat up and looked at Cedric’s sleeping face, taking in every inch of his perfect face. 

Eventually he woke up and gave me a sleepy smile. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” He yawned, sitting up. His hair was messy and incredibly sexy. 

“Good morning.” I leaned over to kiss him. His lips were as soft as ever. 

“I wish we could stay in here all day.” He sighed as I pulled away. 

We were both going home for the holidays for a week.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” I kissed him again, I couldn’t get enough. 

“Sit with me on the train?” He asked.

“I can’t.” I said sadly. He didn’t ask why, knowing I still wasn’t going to tell him. 

“As soon as we’re back will you meet you here?” 

“Yes.” I promised, happy to have this private spot. Somewhere only we knew.


	16. Chapter 16

Aurelia

The train ride from Hogwarts to Kings Cross station was awkward. Pansy was throwing herself at Draco, as usual, but he wasn’t paying her any attention. In fact he barely said anything to anyone. 

Theo was the complete opposite, he was incredibly happy and bubbly. He had his arm around me and kept kissing me. We were back together, exclusively this time. 

When we got to Platform 9 ¾ we all walked off the train together and I saw Aunt Helena waving frantically at me. I rushed to give her a hug, she hugged Theo as well commenting on how much he had grown. I introduced her to all my friends.

“Aunt Helena, this is Draco, Tracey, Pansy and Theo. Guys, this is my Aunt Helena.” My aunt gave each of my friends, and Pansy, a hug. 

“You all will have to come by the house for dinner sometime.” She insisted, I shot her a look. Even though I wanted to see my friends over the break I didn’t want them to see our little house. They all had mansions with acres of land all around. 

My sister walked up to us and hugged my aunt. Theo gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before leaving to find his house elf that was going to apparate him home. 

“They seem like a nice group of kids.” My aunt gushed as I watched him walk away. I heard my sister scoff and I shot her a dirty look. 

When we arrived home we were instantly greeted by several tiny voices. Our pet snakes were excited to have us home. It was so annoying how pet snakes weren’t allowed at Hogwarts. We were both Parselmouths, a trait we inherited from our father, so we were able to converse with our beloved pets. The snakes always roamed around the house freely.

My Saw-scaled viper, Zmija, climbed up my leg and wrapped around my neck. 

“We missed you Lia.” She hissed in Parseltongue. Zmija was my favorite, mostly because Yaxley was terrified of her. 

My twin black mambas, Fídi and Wąż, were quick to wrap around my ankles, their favorite spot. 

Auriah’s King cobra, Saanp, was a few feet longer than the last time we saw him. He climbed around my 5’7 sister and still had 8 feet of his body on the floor. 

All the snakes battled for a turn to slither around us, by the time we greeted everyone it was dinner. 

When we arrived at the dinner table Yaxley was seated at the head. He looked stressed but when he saw us his usual nasty snarl appeared. Auriah and I took our usual seats on each side of the square table and Aunt Helena sat down next to Auriah. 

“So you went with Potter to the ball.” He said to my sister. She nodded cautiously, unsure where the conversation was headed. Yaxley grunted his approval “Good girl, maybe you aren’t a useless waste of magic after all.”

“Shut it, Yaxley.” My aunt scolded.

“No one was speaking to you, Helena.” Yaxley sneered. The two started to bicker as they usually did in each other’s presence. When we were away at school Yaxley spent his time in the basement and Aunt Helena stayed upstairs, they only crossed paths when we were around.

The rest of dinner consisted of bubbly questions about school from our aunt and snide remarks from Yaxley. After the food was gone Aunt Helena pulled out two beautiful silver boxes.

“Happy Christmas.” She beamed as she slid us each a box. Auriah and I opened the boxes together and a small snake slithered out of each box.

The snake that came out of mine was pure white with stormy grey eyes, It reminded me of Draco. Auriah’s snake had a beautiful yellow pattern and glowing amber eyes. 

We both hugged her thankful for our beautiful new pets. I named mine Käärme, and my sister named hers Koulèv. 

My new pet could fit in the palm of my hand. Every time I looked at her glowing white skin I missed Draco and his mop of white blonde hair but I quickly shook him out of my mind. I was with Theo now. 

Auriah

It was nice to be home with Aunt Helena again but I longed to go back to Hogwarts and meet Cedric in our special place. 

Theo came over for dinner once during the week. Luckily for me none of my sister’s other bitchy friends were able to make it. He pretended not to be terrified when we walked in and saw the snakes roaming the halls but I saw his hands shake. 

Yaxley liked Theo more than he liked us. He treated him like the son he wished he had. It's weird to see Yaxley actually being nice for a change. Both Aunt Helena and Yaxley were delighted that my sister and Theo were together.

I felt a pang of jealousy watching my sister and her boyfriend exchange cheeky glances the rest of the night. I wished that I was allowed to have Cedric here with me. I hope that once my father came home I wouldn’t need to focus on Harry and my family would accept my relationship with Cedric. He was a pure blood after all. His father wasn’t high up in the ministry but he had a good job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Cedric wanted to follow in his footsteps. 

Aurelia and I spent the rest of the break at home having tea with Aunt Helena and getting lessons from Yaxley. The material he taught us was more advanced than what we were learning at Hogwarts, it was also much darker. 

My father and his followers favored dark magic. Yaxley always said it made life simpler. As soon as my sister and I learned how to do magic he forced us to use the killing curse on the mice that tried to sneak into the house, even though we had about 5 snakes at the time that could have done the job. 

For the last few days of our time at home Yaxley had taken our wands. He wanted us to improve our wandless magic, because “relying on a piece of wood is a weakness.” As always Aurelia excelled and made Yaxley proud but I struggled with it. 

She moved on to wordless magic while I was forced to stay alone downstairs with Yaxley for hours. Yaxley got so frustrated with me he started blasting Cruciatus curses at me until I was able to block the curse, I was blasted several times and only managed to block 3. By the time the lesson was over I could barely move, Yaxley left me in a rage of disgust and disappointment. One of the snakes found me lying on the floor withering in pain, she went to get Lia and Aunt Helena. When they saw me, Lia immediately levitated me to my room while my aunt brewed a healing potion, one of her specialties. A while later I heard my aunt and my sister shouting at Yaxley followed by sounds of bodies hitting furniture and yelps of pain. When my sister brought my dinner in that night I saw the large bruise that went from her shoulder down her back. Her face was covered in cuts. 

Every time Yaxley hurt us I dreamed about what life would be with my mother and father. If the Potters hadn’t gotten in the way we would have a normal family. In my dream our mother would take us shopping and sing us to sleep and our father would take us to Quidditch matches and for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. But for the first time at the end my dream Harry Potter appeared and killed both of my parents. I woke in a cold sweat with my heart pounding. 


	17. Chapter 17

Aurelia

The second we arrived at King Cross station I hugged my aunt goodbye and took off to find Theo. It had only been 3 days since I last saw him but it felt like months. I found him on the platform talking to Draco and Blaise. I ran up to him and slid my arms around his waist, he looked annoyed that I interrupted and turned away from my kiss. I gave him a peck on the cheek. I caught Draco’s eye and he looked empty and emotionless. 

“Where’s mine?” Blaise asked, leaning his face towards me. 

“Back off my witch, Zabini.” Theo jokingly scowled. I went to give Blaise a hug and then I turned to Draco. The hug he gave me sent chills down my spine, his arms wrapped tight around me. 

“Let's go find a seat.” Theo laughed uncomfortably, pulling me away. “See you guys inside.”

Theo and I boarded the train and found an empty compartment. He immediately closed the doors and gave me a long deep kiss. 

“I have something for you.” He removed a small black box from his pocket. “I wanted to give you this when I came to your house but I wanted a private moment.”

“Aw Theo, you didn’t need to get me anything.” I gushed as I opened the box. 

“I just thought it was really pretty, and it reminded me of you.” Inside the box was a beautiful delicate silver chain and on the chain was an enchantingly beautiful ruby stone. I hated the color red but I didn’t want to seem ungrateful so I didn’t say anything. Theo lifted up the necklace and I turned around so he could help me put it on. His hands brushed my hair away from my neck and the feeling of his skin touching mine sent tingles through every vein in my body. After he put the necklace on he placed gentle kisses down the side of my neck. 

Suddenly the door to the compartment opened and our moment was ruined. 

Blaise with Tracey and Daphne in tow. 

“Where’s Malfoy?” Theo asked as we took a seat.

“He said he was sitting with Pansy.” Blaise shrugged. I felt a pang in my heart but I ignored it, focusing on Theo’s hand resting on my leg.

A little while later I got up, needing to use the loo.

I made my way down the narrow halls and the whole train jerked to an abrupt stop. I grabbed the handle of a compartment door to stop myself from falling over. The door slid open when I grabbed it and I found Draco sitting with Pansy on top of him, Pansy’s skirt was hitched up around her waist.

I wanted to look away and leave but my eyes and legs were glued. 

Both of their shirts were discarded on the ground and Pansy remained only in her padded dark red bra. 

One of Pansy’s hands gripped a handful of Draco’s hair and her other arm was wrapped around his neck. Draco’s hands rested lazily on either side of him as if he wanted to touch her as little as possible. 

She didn’t hear the door open over the sounds of her own loud moans but Draco did. Our eyes locked, and he gripped her waist, encouraging her to move faster. As she increased her pace Draco’s face remained emotionless, his eyes refused to leave mine. 

I wanted to know what was going on in his mind, why he was staring at me so intently during this intimate moment. I decided to use Legilimency to peer into his mind, but I wasn’t the best at it. 

In his head he was in this exact compartment on the train but the girl on top of him wasn’t Puggy, it was me. His eyes were closed and his lips were pressed into the nape of my neck. 

Mind Draco moaned my name against my skin. His hands travelled down my body as if he couldn’t touch me enough. 

I pulled back my Legilimency and was met with Draco’s lips curling into a smirk like he had known exactly what I had just seen. 

Pansy finally noticed Draco’s attention wasn’t on her and whipped her head around. 

“Um a little privacy please.” Pansy looked up and scowl-smirked. I quickly shut the door and the train started moving again. Before I left I heard her speak to Draco. “Are you almost done, I’m getting tired.” She whined. 

I rushed to the bathroom and tried to forget what I had just seen and heard. 

In the small bathroom compartment I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my cheeks were flushed. Seeing Draco like that made my stomach burn, filling with fiery desire. 

When I came out of the bathroom Draco was standing outside it, fully clothed. I tried not to look at his hands and think about them grabbing my waist. 

“Done with Pansy already? I thought you would have lasted a but longer.” I joked half heartedly. 

“Ha Ha, you’re hilarious.” Draco deadpanned. “How was your break?”

“It was great. Too bad you couldn’t come over for dinner.” I lied. He already didn’t think I was good enough for him, he didn’t need to see the shack I lived in. 

“Yeah, sorry. Who went?” He asked.

“Just Theo.” At the mention of Theo’s name Draco’s face grew dark. I decided to change the subject. “But we should hang out now that we’re going to be back at Hogwarts. Want to meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight?” 

“I don’t think Theo would like that.” Draco replied. 

“I don’t think he’ll care, he knows we’re friends.” I pointed out.

“It’s not a good idea.” Draco said quietly, his eyes were storm clouds. “I should go find Pansy, I promised I’d help her with something. ” 

He took off down the aisle, leaving me alone and disappointed. 

Auriah

The train ride to Hogwarts was just Ron, Hermione and I. I was grateful that Harry had stayed at Hogwarts during the break. After my nightmare I didn’t want to see Harry at all, much less pretend to be his friend. 

When we arrived at the castle Ron and Hermione immediately took off to find Harry. I snuck up to the seventh floor and found Cedric waiting for me in our secret place. He picked me up with ease and I wrapped my legs around him, craving to be as close as possible. I grabbed his face and kissed him intently, surprising myself with my aggressiveness. I missed him too much, my usual awkwardness was pushed to the side. 

As our kissing intensified I started to panic. Cedric was older and more experienced, I was scared he would want to go further than just kissing. But he was the perfect gentleman. He didn’t try to go any further than just kissing. 

We mutually agreed to skip dinner, where we would have had to pretend we weren’t just kissing each other’s faces off. Cedric went out to grab us each a cup of tea and some biscuits to keep our stomachs satisfied. When he came back we sat by the fireplace in each other's arms. 

Cedric told me how he spent his holiday preparing for the second task which was happening the next day. Based on the clue he figured he would have to breath under water for an extended period of time. I suggested he eat some gillyweed but he was confident in his bubble head charm. I was dreading the second task, watching Cedric put himself in danger once was already heart wrenching. 

We fell asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace. In Cedric’s arms I slept better than I had the past week in my own bed. When morning came I wanted to tie Cedric up and stop him from leaving.

“I promise I’ll be okay.” Cedric said as he fixed his hair. 

“There are Grindylows in the Black Lake.” I warned him. 

“I can handle a Grindylow, Riah.” He laughed, kissing the top of my head.

“Use a Revulsion Jinx.” I reminded him. Hugging him one last time as tight as possible. 

Once Cedric left I waited ten minutes before exiting myself in case someone saw us walking together. I found Ron and Harry sitting with Neville outside. Neville was giving Harry a few pieces of Gillyweed, Harry had the same idea I did. I took a seat next to Ron and tried to avoid looking at Harry’s face, still feeling the haunting effects from my nightmare the other night. 

“Where’s Mione?” I asked Ron.

“I thought she was with you.” Ron replied. “I didn’t see either of you two at breakfast. 

“Mr. Potter!” Professor McGonagall walked urgently to the table we were sitting at. “Ms.Izar? What are you doing here?” She looked perplexed. Ron and I exchanged confused looks. 

“I’m sorry?” I replied, unsure why it was a problem.

“Nevermind then. Mr. Potter, let's get a move on. It's time for the second task to start.” We all got up and followed her to the boats that would take us to the middle of the Black Lake. 

We arrived at 3 big wooden towers that had five platforms each. Ron, Neville and I climbed to the top of the left tower while Harry had to go to the bottom of the one in the middle. 

“Welcome to the second task.” Barty Crouch’s voice boomed. “This morning something was stolen from each of our champions, a treasure of sorts. These four treasures, on for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion needs only to find their treasure and return to the surface. They will have one hour to do so.”

Barty continued to explain the rules but I got distracted at the sight of Cedric standing at the edge of the bottom platform. His sleeve shirt showed off his lean seeker muscles. 

The start canon went off and Cedric gracefully dove into the water with Fleur and Viktor following behind him. Harry plopped into the water like a dead fish. The silhouettes of the first three champions were clear as they swam away but Harry remained still deep in the water.

“What’s going on?” Ron peered down at Harry.

“He can’t breath.” Someone yelled. 

“Neville,” I turned to the wide eyed boy next to me, “did you give Harry freshwater gillyweed or saltwater gillyweed?”

“There’s a difference?” Neville’s face went white. For a moment I forgot about my disdain for Harry and worried about him. If he was given saltwater gillyweed he would drown in minutes. 

Suddenly I was drenched in water and Harry rose out of the water and did a flip in the air. Neville sighed with relief and my panic faded. When Harry re-entered the water we could see him swim away. 

With the champions all in the water there was nothing to do but wait. I tried to find my sister but she wasn’t with Theo and the rest of her friends. I suspected she skipped out on watching another task. The Durmstrang boys stood on the right tower like statues, staring into the dark water. The Beauxbaton girls flirted with some of the Hogwarts boys who all looked ready to jump into the icy lake for just a kiss with one of the girls. Ron taught me a silly childhood hand game which we played to pass the time. 

Half an hour into the competition Fleur resurfaced, her face was covered in scratches. 

“Ze Grindylows. Ze Grindylows.” She sobbed, her headmistress wrapped her in a white towel. 

Barty Crouch announced the retirement of Fleur from the competition. The scratches on Fleur’s face reminded me of the dangers within the Black Lake, fear for Cedric’s safety overwhelmed me once again. I stopped playing with Ron and focused intently on the water, waiting for a glimpse of Cedric’s rusty brown locks. 

Twenty more minutes went by before Cedric finally resurfaced, scratch free, and I was finally able to breath again. I didn’t even care that Cho Chang was in his arms, I was just relieved he was alive. Cho looked dazed but flattered by all the cheers she assumed were for her. 

A few minutes later a crowd of girls screamed as a shark head lunged out of the water but it quickly morphed back to Viktor who held a terrified Hermione in his arms. 

The hour was almost up, just a few minutes remained but Harry had yet to appear. Just as the clock rang two heads appeared on the surface. 

“Isn’t that your sister.” Ron gaped. 

Aurelia

I opened my eyes to find myself in the middle of the lake next to a Ravenclaw boy. I had just cleared the water from my eyes and lungs when a large fountain of water drenched me again. Harry Potter had flown up from the water. The sounds of cheering were muffled in my water clogged ear. 

The last thing I remembered was waking up that morning, feeling sick after seeing Draco and Pansy together. I felt like avoiding them for a bit so I ditched my friends and saw Filch who told me to McGonagall’s office while I was on my way to breakfast. 

Angrily, I swam to the platform and a professor passed me a towel. Fleur rushed to her Yule Ball date and kissed him with passion only the French had. 

“Get out of my way. Move Mudblood. I said MOVE.” I saw Draco push through the crowds. I ran into his arms, all my anger towards him evaporating.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” I asked, shivering despite his warm embrace. 

“They used you as a pawn in this task.” Draco responded. “This is absolutely unacceptable, what kind of school is this?”

Theo ran up and pulled me from Draco’s arms, giving him a dirty look.

“Lia, I’m so glad you’re okay.” He gave me a deep kiss. 

“Did you even notice she was missing or were you too busy flirting with that girl.” Draco muttered. Theo’s eyes flickered away from mine.

“I’m sorry Miss.Izar.” McGonagall appeared. “It seems that Mr. Filch had gotten you and your sister mixed up.” 

“Ridiculous.” Draco snapped. “My father will hear about this.” 

“Lia!” My sister’s body wrapped around me before I even saw her. Theo reluctantly let go so I could hug my sister back. “I’m so sorry this is all my fault.” 

“It’s not your fault at all Riah. And I’m okay.” I reassured her. She gave me one last hug before she ran off to hug Hermione.

“Why does your sister like the mudblood so much.” Draco whispered to me as we climbed into a boat. 

“I’m starving, I can’t believe they didn’t even let me eat before they abducted me.” I ignored his question. I didn’t have an answer that would make sense to him.

“I’m never leaving you out of my sight away.” Theo promised, his hand gripped my thigh possessively. Draco looked away, and I felt a sheet of awkwardness surround us. 

Theo kept his promise immediately when we got to the castle. He followed me into my dorm room.

“Theo, I need to change out of these wet clothes.” I told him as he waved his wand to confuse the wards. 

“I know.” He smirked, his eyes travelled up and down my body. 

“Stop.” I rolled my eyes. I levitated my blanket so that it shielded me from Theo’s curious eyes. 

I was able to take off my wet clothes and put on a dry set of undies before Theo’s little dark blond head popped up from the side of the blanket. 

“Theo!” I shrieked trying not to laugh. I felt my body flush as I got self conscious. 

“You are absolutely perfect, you know that.” Theo stated with a low voice. He walked over and kissed me, his hand ran down the skin of my bareback. The hanging blanket fell away as my focus shifted fully on him. Theo gently pushed me down onto the bed, his hands excited to explore every inch of my body. 

His lips grazed my neck as his fingers played with the hem of my panties. 

“Theo?” I sat up, remembering what Draco had said earlier. “Were you flirting with someone else earlier?” 

Theo sighed as he sat up to face me. “I was just talking to another girl, is that a crime?” His voice was defensive.

“There is a difference between talking and flirting.” I replied. 

“Don’t be annoying Lia.” Theo rolled his eyes. “I’ll stop talking to other girls.”

“Thank-”

“If you stop talking to other boys. Including Malfoy and Zabini.” He finished. 

“What? They're my friends.” I couldn’t imagine not speaking to my friends, they were two of the only people I could stand talking to. 

“It’s only fair.” 

“Fine. Talk to whoever you want.” I hissed. I threw on a jumper and a skirt then stormed out of the room. 


	18. Chapter 18

Auriah

The weeks between the second and third task seemed to fly by at lightning speed. I couldn’t wait for the tournament to be over so that I could stop worrying about Cedric getting hurt in the competition. 

We had spent every night and every spare hour hidden in our secret place, only leaving for meals and class. Cedric spent a lot of time helping me study for the end of term exams, he was exempt since he had the third task the next day. 

I hadn’t been spending much time with Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

The one time we did hang out it was awkward because Rita Skeeter had released an article on Hermione being in a love triangle with Harry and Krum. Ron thought it was bloody hilarious but Hermione was seething with anger. 

Fortunately, there was no article about Cedric and Cho. After Cedric saved her she was acting like he was her boyfriend. When we sat in the Great Hall she would put her hands all over him and feed him adoringly. When I brought it up to him that evening in our room he laughed and said I was cute when I was jealous, then he promised to keep his distance from her. 

On the day of the final task I woke up with a pit in my stomach. As usual I woke up before Cedric. I watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed, his eyelashes fluttered peacefully and the corners of his mouth were turned up in a little smile. When he opened his warm honey colored eyes and looked at me I could feel every fiber in my body flurry with excitement. The effect he had on me was surreal. 

Right before he was about to leave he placed his hand on my cheek and ran his other hand through my hair. I pressed my forehead into his chest and he rested his head on top of mine. 

“I know we haven’t been together very long.” He murmured into my ear. “But I’m so happy every moment that I’m with you.” 

“I feel the same way.” My voice was slightly muffled by his chest but I stayed there listening to his heart beat. 

“When will it be safe for us to be together?” He asked. I lifted my head up, surprised by the question. I took a long look at him, he was all I wanted.

“As soon as the tournament is over.” I said, determination in my voice. 

Yaxley’s threat had involved the tournament, as soon as it was over there was no way he could harm Cedric. If he tried I would fight back, Cedric was worth fighting for.

“I love you Auriah.” Cedric said the words looking straight into my eyes. “I don’t care how soon it is. I need you to know I love you.” 

“I love you too, Cedric.” I didn’t hesitate to say it back. I knew what we had wasn’t a fleeting childish romance, we were connected. 

“Will you wear this today? For luck.” He slid his ring off his finger and gave it to me. I nodded and took it, it was big but it fit on my thumb. 

We spent a moment in our bubble of love before Cedric left to get ready for the task. 

When I walked out of the room of requirement Professor Moody was standing across the hall. I nearly had a heart attack at the sight of him but he didn’t say a word and hobbled off.

Aurelia

On the morning of the day of the final task I walked into the Slytherin common room where the guys were waiting for Daphne, Tracey and I. Theo gave me a kiss on the cheek when I walked over to them. Theo had been pretending the argument in my room never happened. 

We all walked to the great hall together, taking up the whole width of the hallway. I loved the way other students moved out of the way for us as we walked, the power exhilarated me. When we arrived at the table two first years were seated in the middle of our usual area. All it took was a glare from Draco for them to scamper off scared, I loved that. 

“Drakey darling.” The voice I hated the most rang through the great hall. I saw Theo and Blaise simultaneously roll their eyes as Pansy ran up to us. “I just saw Lucius, he’s looking for you.” 

Draco looked nervous as he stood up to leave. Pansy started to follow him out and I couldn’t resist the temptation of sending a leg lock spell at her. Her legs instantly stuck together and she fell flat on her pug face. It gave me more satisfaction when she stood up and had to hop out of the hall while everyone laughed. 

“Miss.Izar.” A stern voice said from behind me. I turned around to find Professor Snape glaring down at me. He sent a counter curse at Pansy, unbinding her legs which caused her to fall again. I stifled a giggle. “That will be ten points from Slytherin.” 

“Mmm no, I don’t think so.” I replied, staring him down. I heard Tracey gasp loudly and Goyle choked on his pumpkin juice. 

“Fine. Let’s make it twenty.” Snape sneered.

“Yeah, no. I think we’ll keep all our points but thanks Severus.” His eyes flashed with rage but I brushed my fingers over where my birthmark was hidden by my shirt. He knew who my father was and he knew my father was returning soon, if he was smart he wouldn’t mess with me. With an angry flip of his robe he stormed off, pushing a second year out of his way.

“That was mean, what you did to Pansy.” Theo said, giving me a disappointed look. I rolled my eyes at him, Draco would have thought it was hilarious. 

“Let’s go guys. The final task should be starting soon.” I nonchalantly stood up, ignoring their bewildered looks. 

When we got outside it was freezing but I had left my robe and scarf in the dorms. We walked to the bleachers and my teeth chattered the whole way. Theo and Blaise decided to go get snacks while the girls saved seats.

“H-hi Aurelia.” A second year Hufflepuff approached my friends and I.

“Um Hi?” 

“You look cold. Can I offer you my robe.” The boy was bright red. 

“Someone's got a crushhhh.” Tracey whispered. 

“Uh, sure. Thanks.” I accepted. I normally would never be caught dead in Hufflepuff robes but I was desperately cold. 

“You’re welcome.” He mumbled before scurrying off. 

“I guess I’m cheering for Diggory today.” I joked with my friends. We usually cheered for Krum, mainly because he was attractive. 

We sat around in the cold, the event was taking forever to start. Daphne went to flirt with Durmstrang boys leaving Tracey and I. 

Draco came up to us with two adults behind him. An elegant older woman, with dark black hair streaked with platinum blonde accents, and a man who looked like an older version of Draco with longer silver blonde hair. The woman was dressed in a black velvet cape that was lined with small diamonds, it was absolutely stunning and probably cost more than my whole house.

“Oh where is everyone?” Draco asked. “My parents wanted to meet everyone.” 

“They should be back soon.” I shrugged. 

“Well whatever. Mother, Father,” Draco turned to face them “This is Tracey and Aurelia.” 

Lucius Malfoy’s gray eyes skimmed over Tracey with disinterest but paused on me. He took a long look at me from my feet to my head and his face twisted with displeasure. “You!” He hissed. 

“Father!” Draco was shocked at his father’s reaction, I was taken aback. 

“No son of mine should be associated with someone like her.” Lucius said to Draco before storming away. Draco looked at me with confusion and went to follow his father.

“What are you talking about?” I heard him say before they were out of sight. 

“I’m so sorry, dear.” Draco’s mother, Narcissa, gave me an apologetic smile before taking off after her husband and son. 

I was left feeling stunned, and Tracey gave me a confused look.

“What just happened?” Tracey wondered out loud.

Taking out my wand I conjured up two small beetles. I sent one off down the hallway and held the other one by my ear. Whatever the beetle down the hall heard would be played back through the second beetle, it was an old wizard espionage spell that Yaxley taught me. 

“That girl was sitting with that annoying mudblood and the Weasley boy. We don’t stand for that type of disgusting traitorous behavior.” Lucius’s voice rang in my ear. 

“She would never.” Draco argued.

“I saw her with my own eyes, are you calling me a liar.” 

“No but-” 

“Besides.” Lucius cut Draco off. “Do you know anything about her family? She could be a half blood or even a bloody mudblood for all we know.” 

“She’s not a mud-” 

“No. I won’t allow this. You are a Malfoy, and you are not to be friends with that girl.” Lucius interrupted again. 

Suddenly both Narcissa and Lucius gasped. My arm started to tingle in the spot where my birthmark was but the sensation quickly disappeared. It had caused me to drop the beetle. I picked it up before it scampered away but missed part of the conversation.

“We have to go.” Lucius said quickly, there was a hint of fear in his voice. I heard the snap of them apparating. 

Soon Draco reappeared and walked back to us. 

“I’m so sorry.” He said as he sat down next. “I have no idea what he’s on about.” 

“He must have seen my sister with Ron and Hermione the last time he was here.” I suggested. 

“What? How did you-.”

“I bugged your conversation.” I held up the beetle in my ear and squashed it in my palm. 

“What?” Draco was even more confused. 

“Nevermind that.”

“You’re probably right though, he thinks your Auriah. She’s always with those blood traitors.” Draco sighed. 

“It probably doesn’t help that I’m wearing a Hufflepuff robe.” Tracey pointed out.

Draco’s nose crinkled in disgust. “Who’s bloody robe is that?” 

“My new Hufflepuff boyfriend’s.” I teased.

“That’s not funny.” Theo’s voice snuck up behind me. He inserted himself between Draco and I.

“Calm down, it’s freezing out there. I was going to freeze to death.” I told him.

“Take it off.” Theo demanded.

“But Theo it’s so cold.” 

“I don’t care. If people see you wearing another guy’s robe it makes me look bad.” He said. “Take it off now.” 

My cheeks flushed from the embarrassment of being scolded in front of all my friends. 

“You want her to freeze?” Draco interjected, his tone was harsh. 

“Fine, take my scarf.” Theo sighed, taking it off his neck. I noticed a little purple mark. 

“What’s that?” I asked. 

“I burned myself in potions, remember.” Theo replied dismissively. I didn’t remember that happening but I didn’t press on the matter, he was already upset. 

Finally Dumbledore came out and started explaining the task. The Triwizard Cup was in a maze and the champions had to find it. 

Professor Moody hobbled out from the maze, he had gone in to place the cup. It was time to begin. Filch accidentally set off the start cannon before Dumbledore finished his countdown. I caught Cedric mouth something at my sister who was sitting just a few rows to my left, smiling like crazy. He and Harry took off into the maze, Fleur and Viktor followed shortly after. 

The school band played music as we all watched the entrances to the maze grow shut. I hated how we all just had to sit and wait for them to return, I would have much rather been warm inside till they returned. 

About an hour into the task a paper bird fluttered into my lap. I turned the direction it had come from and saw Professor Moody staring at me. I looked over to my sister and saw she had got one as well. 

“Is that from your Hufflepuff boyfriend?” Blaise teased when he saw the paper in my hand. Luckily Theo had gone to the bathroom and wasn’t around to hear that.

“Shut up Zabini.” I rolled my eyes at him and unfolded the paper. There was something wrapped in cloth attached to it. 

The note read:

_ Come home _ _ immediately  _ _ when the task ends. Use this.  _

_ -Y _

I looked up and made eye contact with my sister again. I figured she got the same letter.

“ _ What the hell _ .” I muttered to her privately. Why was Yaxley contacting us through a bloody auror, we hated aurors, and Moody was famous for capturing most of our father’s followers.

Another bird flew into her lap but nothing came to me. I saw Moody turn around and leave the area. My sister unfolded the parchment and the blood drained from her face.

Auriah

_ I know you lied. The boy will pay tonight. _

_ -Y _

I read the nine words over and over again. My sister was screaming in my head asking what was wrong but I couldn’t respond, I felt frozen. 

“Auriah? Are you okay?” Ron asked from beside me. Hermione and Neville turned to look at me.

I stood up quickly, ignoring Ron, and ran out of the bleachers. As soon as there was no one around I fell to the ground. An ugly sob pushed its way through my body. Running footsteps approached and I felt arms wrap around me.

“Riah, what is it?” My sister asked.

I passed her the second note.

“He’s going to get hurt.” I blubbered. “It’s all my fault.” 

My sister held me in her arms, my tears and snot drenched her robe. Once I had stopped sobbing my sister reassured me that Cedric would be okay, reminding me that our aunt was an expert at healing potions and there were several mediwizards standing by.

“Let's go back, you can sit with me and Theo.” She offered. We started to make our back towards the bleachers but my sister came to a halt in front of me. She let out a small gasp. I looked over her shoulder to see what she had gasped at. Theo was under the bleacher with his mouth pressed up to a girl’s ear and his hand on her waist. I couldn’t see her face but the skirt she had on was Beauxbaton blue. 

“What the actual fuck?” My sister said storming towards them.

“Lia.” Theo stepped away from the girl. “Ella was just-” 

“Helping you find the loo?” She finished for him. 

“No but-” 

“Get away from my boyfriend.” My sister’s anger flared. 

“Mon Dieu!” Ella yelled, her skin was starting to break out with red spots. 

“Lia, calm down.” Theo shouted when he realized she was doing it. 

“She’s not worth the energy.” I whispered, trying to calm her down. My sister took a breath and the spot disappeared from Ella’s skin. The little French girl walked away frightened.

“Stop being crazy! Literally nothing was going on.” Theo shouted at my sister. The rage in his voice scared me. I had never seen this side of him, but it honestly didn’t surprise me. He was his father’s son. 

I expected my hot headed sister to fight back but she actually looked ashamed. Theo stormed off back to the bleachers as if he was the one who had caught Lia with someone else. 

I followed her back and sat with my sister and her friends, ignoring the curious glances from mine. The one thing I like about Slytherins at that moment was that they didn’t give a rats arse about how I was feeling and didn’t bother asking why I was there. 

My sister instantly went to sit next to Theo and whispered a string of apologies. I watched them dumbfounded. My sister had never once apologized for a single thing in her life. What the hell did Theo do to her? 

Theo finally relented and grabbed her face, they started making out passionately. I looked away at the disgusting site and caught Draco Malfoy watching with an equally disgusted face. 

All of a sudden blue sparks shot up from the maze signaling someone needing to be rescued, Theo stopped sucking my sister’s face off to watch. My heart raced, wondering if it was Cedric. A professor brought back Fleur who was in tears. She said she had been stunned this whole time. 

About an hour later a second round of sparks went up and Viktor was brought back. He didn’t remember a single thing from the maze besides walking up after being stunned.

I so desperately wanted to see what was going in the maze and to see if Cedric was okay but I was powerless. All I could do was wait. I twisted Cedric’s ring nervously. 

With every minute that went by my heartbeat quickened. I thought I was about to have a heart attack but then a large flashed appeared. 

Harry was on the ground in the middle of everyone. The Harry Potter fans cheered, realizing he had appeared using the portkey cup. Harry remained on the ground his whole body shaking. 

“He killed him!” He yelled over the music. Suddenly it went dead silent. “Cedric is dead. They took his body.” 

An unnatural scream escaped my body. My sisters' friends all stared at me in shock. Aurelia grabbed me to stop me from falling to the ground. 

“No! Not my son!” I heard Cedric’s father yell.

“Voldemort killed him.” I felt my body tense instantly, Lia’s grip tightened. “Voldemort is back.”


	19. Chapter 19

Auriah

My head was overwhelmed with thoughts, my body was ready to shut down. As soon as Harry said our fathers name my sister pulled me away from everyone. She pulled the paper that Moody had sent her and unwrapped the item attached to it. It was a small silver sickle. She grabbed my hand and placed it on the coin while she put her other hand on it. Instantly we were sucked out of the stadium and plopped in our house.

“My daughters.” A raspy voice rang out. My sister held me as a man approached us. When I looked up I didn’t see a man at all, the creature in front of me was pain and veiny, there were snake like slits where his nose should be and his lips were pure white. He looked nothing like the sketch my mother had in her old journal. I used to stare at that photo every night when I was little. I thought Lia and I had his nose. 

“Father.” My sister breathed out, her grip on me loosened.

“Aurelia.” He held open his arms, she let go of me and ran into them. “My strong beautiful Aurelia.” 

I was still frozen in my spot, none of it felt real. I wanted to wake up and find Cedric peacefully asleep next to me. 

“Come Auriah.” My father called me. “Are you upset about that boy?” 

I couldn’t respond but I felt my body shutter. 

“He was a distraction, Auriah.” Yaxley spoke up, I didn’t even see him standing behind my father. “I warned you and you lied to my face.”

Suddenly Yaxley’s body was hurled across the room. 

“Don’t speak to my daughter like that.” My father hissed furiously. 

“I’m s-s-sorry my lord.” Yaxley cried. 

“Auriah, come right now.” The anger in my father’s voice was enough for my limbs to start moving again. I quickly walked up to him and felt his icy cold arm wrap around my shoulder.

“My two girls. Soon we will have all the glory and power and you two will have the life we deserve.” My father's voice turned eerily calm. “We are the descendants of Salazar Slytherin, we have the blood of the great Merlin running in our veins.  Everyone shall bow down to us and you may have your pick of any pureblood boy you want.”

“Yes, father.” My sister responded, her eyes focused on him intently full of determination. 

“I require something of you both. Something that will aid my recovery.” 

“Anything.” Lia replied eagerly. 

My father pulled out a blade. “Your hand my dear, Aurelia.” 

Lia lifted up her arm and placed her hand in his, as if she were in a trance. He pressed the blade into her skin, dark red blood rose to the surface. He lifted her hand to his mouth and consumed the blood. Lia didn’t react at all. 

Once he lowered her hand he placed a healing charm over the wound then turned to me expectantly. My hand shook as I placed it in his. 

When the blade pierced my skin my entire arm went numb. He continued to bring my bloody hand to his mouth and I felt him sucking against my skin to pull my blood into his mouth.

“Such good girls.” He stated as he healed my hand.

Lia beamed.

“I cannot stay here or there are people searching for me, it’s not time to reveal myself yet. I will see you two soon.”

“No father, please let us come with you.” My sister begged, desperate for him to be with us. Her voice was meek as if she were a child again. 

“Not yet. We will meet again soon.” He responded before disappearing in a flash. Yaxley ran out of the room, I heard him retching in the hallway. My sister stared vacantly at the spot our father disappeared from. 

Aurelia

Two weeks went by with no word from my father. Yaxley left the house daily to see him, bringing vials of our blood he had collected, but my sister and I weren’t allowed to go. There was even a ward around the house so that we couldn’t leave the property.

The fleeting moment I shared with my father played over and over in my mind. I saw his desire for power and felt it myself through every bone in my body. I was ready for him to rise up once again and I was willing to do anything to help him.

My sister was a ghost from the moment my father left. She barely left her bed and when she did it was only to eat. When she did eat she was done after two bites. Her skin was nearly translucent and I could see the sharp edges of her ribs. 

Both of us had received countless letters from our friends. Draco, Blaise, Daphne and Tracey all wrote several times wondering why I had left so abruptly and worrying about my safety. I got nothing from Theo, which was disappointing. When I read the letters meant for my sister I discovered that Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr, one of my father’s Death Eaters, in disguise. Hermione also wrote about the memorial ceremony they held for Cedric, I felt bad Riah wasn’t there to grieve him, maybe then she would return to normal.

Finally, on the evening of the fifteenth day of waiting Yaxley stormed into the house and commanded we both get dressed in formal attire. He handed us each a box, another set of dresses from my father. My sister had to be asked and threatened six times before she would oblige. She donned a simple black halter gown that pooled around her feet. The dress I chose was absolutely stunning, it was also black but every inch was covered with sparkles. The thin spaghetti straps allowed my constantly covered arms to breath. 

Yaxley made Aunt Helena dress up as well, she complained over and over again but Yaxley wasn’t having it.

The two of us and Aunt Helena followed Yaxley to the living room. He instructed us all to touch the statue that was in the corner of the room oh his count. We landed softly outside of a gigantic house. It looked like a castle with it’s pointed roof, stone towers and tall hedges.

That mansion made our home look like a gnome home. I was filled with envy, I was born to live in a house like that.

“You go ahead, Aurelia.” Yaxley told me. “I need to have a quick chat with Auriah and Helena about their ability to cooperate and attitude adjustments.” Helena rolled her eyes. 

I walked up to the large door and knocked as loud as I could. The house was so large I wasn’t sure the sound would travel. 

“You.” To my surprise Lucius Malfoy opened the door, he looked both surprised and disgusted. “Draco isn’t available right now goodbye.” 

“Wait.” I pulled the door to keep him from slamming it in my face.

“What’s going on?” Draco appeared dressed in a fitted all black suit. My heart skipped as I saw him. 

“Tell your filthy little friend it’s time to go home.” Lucius sneered. 

“Don’t you dare talk about my daughter like that.” My father appeared behind Lucius.

“My Lord.” Lucius gasped, not needing to turn around to recognize the voice. “Your daughter?” 

The two Malfoys were both drained of color. 

“Yes my first born, and here comes my second.” My father responded. I heard three sets of footsteps from behind me. “It would serve you well to treat my daughters with great hospitality. You have a lot to make up for Lucius.” My father warned.

“I'm sorry I did not realize. P-Please. Come inside.” Lucius bowed down low and stepped to the side. I walked in and immediately went to Draco’s side.

“Let's join the party now.” My father said as he stormed down the hall. Yaxley and Lucius both followed obediently, my aunt and sister followed skeptically. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” I whisper-joked to Draco. 

“Your father is-is- ” Draco was so stunned he couldn’t finish his sentence. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It had to be a secret.” I apologized.

“There’s just been a lot to wrap my head around.” Draco said. “I was so worried when you left so suddenly.” 

We reached a grand ballroom where several wizards in dark attire stood around, silently watching my father who was seated on a large throne. I spotted Theo standing next to his father, he quickly ran over and wrapped me in his arms. 

“I missed you so much.” He whispered. 

I wanted to ask why he didn't bother to write but my father was expected everyone's undivided attention. 

“Let us begin.” My father commanded. Theo let go of me and his attention went to my father.

“Draco go to your room, this doesn’t involve you.” Narcissa came and whispered to her son. 

“Let the boy stay, Narcissa.” 

“My lord?” Narcissa jumped at my father’s direct order to her. 

“I understand he is a friend of my daughter.” Father rose from his seat and took slow steps towards us. “Isn’t that right Draco.”

Draco gulped. “Yes sir.” He struggled to get those two words out. 

“A friend of hers is a friend of mine.” Father stared straight into Draco’s eyes. 

I saw Draco’s hand shaking slightly. I immediately grabbed it so my father wouldn’t see his fear, not that it helped much. Theo noticed and a small frown appeared on his face. 

Luckily, my father turned his attention to the other wizards in the room. I only recognized Professor Snape and Theo’s father among them. 

My father went on to congratulate everyone for being intelligent enough to come. 

“Those who have been loyal to me will be greatly rewarded.” My father announced, Yaxley and Mr. Nott grinned broadly. “Some of you must prove to me you are worthy of sharing my glory.” He pointedly stared at many of the wizards, including Lucius. “I promise you all today that the traitors and cowards will get what they deserve.” My father laughed.

His followers nervously joined in till the room filled with roaring laughter. Theo let out a weak chuckle and Draco remained frozen in fear beside me. 

“Now for my most important announcement.” My father stuck out his hands and both my sister and I were summoned to his side.  Auriah stood nervously on his left while I proudly stood on his right.  “Some of you may know of my daughters, Aurelia and Auriah. They were born to Elianna Izar shortly before my incident. Treat them with the utmost respect, failure to do so will result in your death.” 

The room of Death Eaters bowed down before us, I could feel the power filling me. When I spotted Draco’s white blonde head bowed a weird feeling came over me. Draco was the King of Slytherin, it was rare to see him like this. 

“You girls will be staying here at the manor with your aunt and the Malfoys. I won’t have my daughters living like peasants any longer. Yaxley will retrieve all your belongings.” He said to us, Yaxley nodded in obedience. 

My father summoned a small group of his disciples to discuss their next task, releasing my sister and I. I immediately went back over to the boys.

“I guess we’ll be living together now.” I said to Draco. Theo looked less than thrilled and Draco’s expression was still frozen with fear.

“I’ll show you and your sister to your rooms.” Narcissa said to me kindly. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy.” I smiled at her.

“Please, call me Narcissa.” She affectionately touched my arm. My sister, Draco, Theo and I followed her out of the ballroom. 

Theo possessively grabbed my hand. He was anything but pleased about this arrangement. 

Auriah

We walked down the dark halls past countless rooms and went up several flights of stairs, I had no idea how I was going to find my way around this place. Finally we stopped in front of a dark mahogany wood door with a carved brass door knob. 

“This will be your room, Auriah.” Mrs. Malfoy opened the door and showcased the room to me.

The room was double the size of the room my sister and I shared at home. It had a black four poster bed with dark green drapes along the sides, the black sheets on the bed looked extremely soft. A crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room lighting up the dark furniture and black walls. Several trunks were already in the center of the room, Yaxley wasted no time. My poor snakes were in cages on the floor on the far side of the room. 

“Do they have to stay in those contraptions?” I asked Mrs. Malfoy. 

“No feel free to have them roam the house.” She responded, her smile seemed forced so I suspected she was scared. I decided I would just keep them in the room. 

“I’ll show you Aurelia’s room now.” She exited and we all followed. Not too far down the hall we went into an almost identical room. My sister quickly ran to retrieve Zmija from her cage. Zmija drapped my sister like a shawl and whispered in her ear. Lia replied to her in parseltongue. Narcissa looked even more fearful as she watched my sister converse with her snake. Zmija slithered over Draco, who let her climb all over him with obvious discomfort. Lia put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, reassuring him he was safe, he relaxed a bit. Theo looked annoyed at the sight of my sister’s snake all over Draco and her hand on him. 

My sister and I both thanked Draco’s mother before she left to rejoin my father’s gathering. The tension between my sister and the boys was too weird so I retreated to my room. 

I threw myself onto the bed and my entire body soaked into the soft mattress. I read one of the most recent letters Hermione had sent. Cedric’s father had been searching the entire wizard world for his son’s body. My heart broke for that man. Knowing Yaxley, Cedric’s body was probably dismembered and burned. I didn’t respond to Hermione, I hadn’t responded to a single letter from anyone. 

I knew that my father was responsible for lots of death, but I thought once he returned he would put that behind him. My childish optimism was shattered the moment I saw Harry’s broken face and heard him announce Cedric’s death.

That night, like every night, I cried myself to sleep.

Aurelia

“Lia, let me talk to my father. Maybe he’ll convince your father to let you stay at my house with me.” Theo suggested. 

“Your father is going to convince The Dark Lord to change his mind?” Draco scoffed. 

“Theo, I’ll be fine here.” I assured him. Theo’s house was nice but it was nothing compared to the manor, living here would be a dream come true. 

“I’ll take good care of her.” Draco was giving his signature cocky smirk. All of his earlier fear was long gone, left down stairs in the room full of Death Eaters. 

Theo shot his friend a nasty look. “Some privacy would be nice.” Theo said snippily. Draco rolled his eyes and shoved his hand in the pockets of his black suit. 

“See you later, Lia.” Draco winked at me as he left the room. 

“I don’t like this at all.” Theo sighed, taking a seat on the lush bed. 

“Why?” I sighed. 

“I don’t trust Malfoy around you, I know he fancies you.” 

“Draco doesn’t like me.” I insisted. “We’re just friends.”

“I see the way he looks at you.” 

“You’re imagining things.” I told him. I layed down on the bed and pulled him on top of me, lifting my lips to meet his. 

He was easily distracted from our conversation and proceeded to kiss me. His hands slid down the straps on my dress and my fingers undid the buttons on his dress shirt. 

He pulled away and his turquoise eyes were filled with wanting. His grip around me tightened. 

We became lost in a mix of lust and passion. 

Our clothes were forgotten puddles on the ground, we were left only in our underwear. 

Theo pressed his lips against my collarbone and suctioned hard, which resulted in pleasurable pain for me and a faint purple mark on my skin. 

Theo seemed to revel in this and continued to leave marks with his mouth all over my body, claiming me as his.

“Theo.” I gasped as his fingers slid beneath the fabric of my panties. I was suddenly aware of how intimate the moment was getting “Slow down.” 

“It’s fine, come on, Lia.” He continued to kiss my neck and pushed a finger into me. 

I winced in pain, the feeling was pure discomfort.

“No, Theo.” I pushed him off of me, it was a gentle push but by Theo’s reaction you would have thought I blasted him out of the room with my wand. 

“What the hell?” He growled. 

“I- I don’t-” The words got twisted in my mouth. I wasn’t ready to move this fast. 

“What?” He waited for me to explain. 

“My father is down stairs.” I said, it was a valid excuse. If my father decided to come in and saw this he would probably Avada Theo on the spot. 

“Fine.” He sighed in frustration. “I should go home, anyways.” 

“You don’t need to leave.” I put a hand on his leg but he brushed it off.

Theo got off the bed and angrily picked up his clothes. Neither of us spoke as he redressed. 

“I’ll see you later.” He grumbled before leaving the room, leaving me all alone. 


	20. Chapter 20

Aurelia

I was woken up the next morning by gentle knocks on the door. When I opened it I found Draco standing outside with a tray filled with food. 

“The house elves here are ugly.” I said teasing him, he laughed and walked into the room.

“Breakfast for Lady Izar.” He said with his best house elf voice.

“Thank you.” I laughed, sitting up in the bed. 

“The dining room is filled with hungover, passed out Death Eaters so I figured we could eat up here in peace.” He explained, plopping on the bed and taking a piece of toast. 

The two of us sat eating and joking together. He told me all the gossip I had missed during the last few days of school. After we finished eating he gave me a tour of his gigantic manor. 

Theo visited the next day, he bursted into my room and looked around as if he was expecting to find someone else in it with me. I had been sitting  _ alone _ on my bed writing Daphne a letter. 

He was in a much better mood than the other night. He was almost like the boy I grew up with.

The two of us spent the morning roaming the Malfoy garden, chasing the peacocks and enjoying the summer weather.

But when we went back to my room he started to get too touchy again. Just like the other night I made an excuse for not wanting to take that step in our relationship.

“Don’t be such a prude.” Theo sulked as I pulled my discarded jumper back over my head.

“I’m not a prude.” 

“Whatever.” He sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and took one out. 

“Theo, you know I hate it when you smoke around me.” I reminded him. 

Despite nearly half the UK’s infatuation with cigarettes, I never understood the appeal. They were sticks of poison that shortened life spans, and I was trying to live as long as possible. 

Both Yaxley and Aunt Helena smoked nearly a pack a day. Living with them and inhaling their second hand smoke probably took about ten years off my life already. 

Unfortunately, Theo and his mates were already hooked on cigarettes but they kept their nasty habit confined in their dorm. Pansy and Daphne would occasionally join them but for Pansy it was a means to flirt with the boys, Daphne usually only went when she was stressed.

“Merlin, Lia. You are being a real fucking bore today.” Theo lit the cigarette then stood up. He blew a puff of smoke towards me and stormed towards the door.

“Don’t leave again.” I sighed, I didn’t understand why he was being so touchy. 

“I’ll come back later, I just need to cool off.” 

His angry exit put me in a foul mood. I waited for hours for him to come back but there was no sign of him. 

My mood worsened as the day went on. I felt my birthmark tingle and went to join my father and his Death Eaters. Yaxley stopped me at the door and told me I wasn’t welcomed at the meeting, spouting bull about adult discussions and such. 

I wanted to help my father so badly but he and Yaxley didn’t give me a chance. Yaxley would come draw blood for my father occasionally but that was the extent of my usefulness, I didn’t even know what the blood was for.

I stormed to Draco’s top floor suite needing to vent. He opened the door and looked surprised when he saw me. I invited myself in and plopped myself down on the black leather couch in his private sitting room. The glass coffee table in front of me was covered in piles of books. I didn’t know Draco liked reading. 

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Draco asked, taking a seat next to me. He had a cigarette in his hand but he put it out as he sat down. 

He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared, holding two bottles of pumpkin juice. 

I took a bottle and started ranting to Draco about everything. He was a good listener and didn’t do that annoying thing where he tried to defend Theo or my Father with B.S excuses. 

After I finished ranting Draco grabbed my hand and apparated us out of his room. I was surprised Draco was able to apparate so well so young. It was also illegal but laws didn’t seem to apply to the son of Lucius Malfoy.

“What are you doing?” I asked, looking around the dark room. 

“Taking your mind off your problems.” Draco answered. He waved his wand and the walls of the room instantly became transparent. The night sky surrounded us and I saw we were surrounded by star charts and a few telescopes. 

“You have your own astronomy tower?” I asked in shock. The room was even more impressive than Hogwarts’ astronomy tower. 

“My mother is obsessed with the stars. It’s a Black thing I suppose.” Draco shrugged. “Come look at this.” He motioned me over to the telescope he was standing beside. 

I went and looked into it. It was focused on a beautiful constellation. 

“That’s the constellation Draco.” He told me. “It’s circumpolar, that means you can see it every night.” 

He showed me a few other constellations and we even caught sight of a planet. After we went to sit by the windows, continuing to talk about random things. We never ran out of things to talk about, Draco seemed to know everything about anything. It wasn’t until the sky started to turn a beautiful mix of orange and pink that I realized it was morning. 

As the weeks went by, Theo had still not come back and wasn’t answering a single Owl. With my sister shutting herself off in her room and the adults always in Death Eater meetings, Draco and I were left alone a lot.  I didn't mind it though, Draco was good company to keep and the large manor kept us entertained. 

By the end of July it had been a whole month of silence from Theo. I wanted to go to his house and find out what was going on but my pride wouldn’t let me. When Draco and I received invitations to Daphne’s midsummer party I hoped I would see him. 

Auriah

After non-stop begging from Aurelia, I finally agreed to go with her to Daphne Greengrass’ party. I knew none of my friends would be invited so I wouldn’t be forced to talk to anyone.

Narcissa had filled our closets with millions of brand new clothes over the course of our stay at Malfoy Manor, it was my sister's dream come true. 

My sister forced me to wear a pretty cranberry colored, off the shoulder, flared dress. It felt weird to be in anything other than my ratty sweats and t-shirt, but I also kind of missed getting dolled up.

Draco, who was surprisingly good at Apparition, apparated us to the party. I noticed my sister eyeing Draco in his fitted black suit a few times. If I didn’t dislike Theo so much I probably would have felt bad for him. 

We walked up to Daphne’s beautiful manor, it was huge but only half the size of the Malfoys. My sister smoothed down the brand new green satin wrap dress she had on, courtesy of the Malfoys, and took a deep breath as Draco opened the door for us. 

Daphne’s foyer was filled with Slytherins and the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students who hadn't returned home yet. Despite everyone’s semi formal attire the party was wild. The music was so loud I could feel my heart thumping it my throat, everyone was dancing and drinking out of plastic cups.

I was surprised the posh and elegant Daphne Greengrass would throw a party like this and even more shocked Lia wanted to come to this. 

My sister hated alcohol and any substance that allowed her to lose control. She always said she was nothing if not at her best, which I thought was bull. It was nice to lose control and just forget sometimes. 

Lia and Draco both disappeared into the crowd. I wandered over to the table filled with various drinks. I grabbed one but I was hesitant, I had no idea what any of the drinks were. The only alcohol I've ever had were my aunt's homemade Elderflower wine and Yaxley's Firewhiskey. 

“Oh sorry.” A deep accented voice said to me after bumping me from behind. I turned around to see Krum, red faced and glassy eyed.

When I saw him my mind immediately went to Cedric. 

I glanced at the drink in my hand and threw it down my throat, no longer caring about what it was. The warm liquid burned my throat but it took my mind off Cedric. I grabbed another, then another, it didn’t stop. 


	21. Chapter 21

Aurelia

I spent some time with Daphne and my other friends, waiting for Theo to come join our group. But after several songs there was still no sight of him. 

Daphne had said she had seen him earlier at the start of the party. While my friends went to go refill their drinks, I wandered around looking for him but I couldn’t find him.

At one point during my search I found my sister chucking down a drink and talking to a Durmstrang boy. She seemed a bit better than she had been at the start of the night. 

I decided to take a break from looking for Theo and enjoy the party for a bit. Blaise gave me a non-alcoholic drink and I danced with him, Daphne and Tracey. 

Tracey was drunk out of her mind, she was slurring her words and crashing into everyone around her. Daphne tried to help her navigate herself while Blaise and I watched her in amusement. That was exactly the reason I refrained from alcohol, I would rather die than let myself be subjected to that embarrassment. 

Soon Draco joined us, his typically pale face was rosy and he was smiling like a git. A group of younger girls crowded him, they fought amongst each other trying to get closer to him. 

“My feet are killing me.” I yelled over the music to Daphne after we had danced for what seemed like hours. 

“Mine too.” She replied. We both had on our Yule Ball heels, which were pretty but not practical. “Lets go change our shoes.” 

I followed her away from the crowd. We walked up her marble staircase and she led me to her bedroom. 

When Daphne opened the door we both stopped dead in our tracks. Theo was on her bed with a girl, lip locked and fully naked. Her legs dangled on top of his shoulders and he was thrusting into her rapidly. 

Daphne gasped so loud the two of them whipped their heads towards us. Theo’s eyes widened when he saw me and he scrambled to move away from the girl. I recognized her the second her blue eyes met mine, it was June. 

“Lia!” He reached over for his pants. “I can explain.” 

Rage filled my body and the pile of books on Daphne’s desk flew towards him. He dogged most of them but one hit him right in the dick. He curled over in pain and I stormed up, that was satisfying but I was still pissed. 

“Get the fuck out of my room, you fucking wanker.” I heard Daphne yell from behind me. She muttered a plethora of other obscenities as she headed after me.

I found my sister getting another drink and dragged her intoxicated body along with me to find Draco. I wanted to go home. It took me several minutes to get through the crowd of adoring girls. 

“Move.” I grabbed a little red head girl and pushed her away. She shrieked as she flew to the side. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked when he saw my face. 

“I need to go home right now.” I said, tears were brimming in my eyes but I wasn’t going to cry in front of everyone. 

“Lia.” Theo ran towards me. “I’m so sorry. Please listen.” 

“Go to hell.” I spat at him, focusing on not crying. 

“What’s going on?” Blaise appeared at my side. 

“I’m going home.” I told him. I didn’t want to tell them what Theo had done, I was too embarrassed. 

“Lia, it was just a mistake.” Theo insisted. 

“Being with you was a mistake.” I fired back. 

Suddenly my sister leaned forward and puked all over Theo. Everyone’s eyes were on us now.

I grabbed my sister’s hand and then grabbed Draco’s and he flashed us out. 

We landed in the front foyer of the Malfoy Manor. Draco summoned a wastebasket for my sister and walked her to her room. I followed them up but went straight to my bedroom. I collapsed in a pile of tears in the middle of the room, completely humiliated and heart broken. 

There was a knock on the door but I ignored it. The door opened anyway and I smelled Draco’s cologne and felt his arms wrap around me. I leaned into him a sobbed harder, he ran his fingers through my hair soothingly. 

I ended crying myself to sleep in his arms. I woke up slightly when I felt him carry me to my bed. He covered my body with the blanket and gave me a gentle kiss on the head before leaving the room. 

Auriah

“How are you feeling?” I woke up to Draco standing by my bed holding a glass of water. 

My head filled with splintering pain, all I could manage was a weak moan. 

“Your aunt is brewing some kind of potion for you, but until that’s ready you need water.” Draco said, placing the glass on the bedside table.  "She thinks you have a stomach bug."

“What happened?” I groaned. All I remembered was walking into Daphne’s, my sister being upset and leaving. “Is Lia okay?”

“You drank way too much.” Draco laughed his typical, obnoxious, higher than thou laugh.

I glared at the Slytherin. “And something happened between Lia and Theo but I don’t know what.” 

I sat up in the bed but instantly regretted it. Draco recognized the look on my face and passed me the wastebasket quickly. I emptied the limited contents of my stomach into it. 

When I was done Draco took it and brought back a new one, a tray of food and a potion from my aunt. 

“ You need to eat .” He said, placing the stuff in front of me. He waved his wand and a set of comfy clothes flew from my dresser and on to my bed. It was weird to see the nastiest person I’ve met at Hogwarts be so nurturing. 

He let me drink the awful smelling potion in peace, probably going to check on my sister. I managed to get the drink down my throat and my headache immediately went away. 

“I’m going to kill that asshole!” I heard Draco’s shout from outside. 

I went out and found Draco and my sister standing in the hall. I had never seen such a devastated face on her face before. 

“What happened?” I asked, they both turned to look at me. 

“Theo was fucking June.” Draco told me, seething with range. He started walking towards the stairs. “Now I’m going to kill him.” 

“Draco, just stop.” My sister shouted with a hoarse voice. “He’s not even worth it.” 

“He can’t get away with what he did.” Draco yelled. 

“What’s going on.” Yaxley appeared at the top of the stairs, he must have heard the raised voices. 

“Nothing.” My sister said quickly.

“Well Little Nott is at the front door, he wants to see you.” Yaxley said with indifference, he vanished. 

Draco stormed down all the stairs with my sister at his tail. I followed them down, wanting to kill Theo myself. 

As soon as Theo came into view Draco drew out his wand and held it to Theo’s throat. 

“How dare you.” Draco growled. 

“This has nothing to do with you, Malfoy.” Theo snapped, he turned to my sister. “Lia, just hear me out.” 

“Lia, wants nothing to do with you.” I added, standing in front of my sister protectively.

“Get out of my house.” Draco added, his wand was still threatening Theo. 

Theo raised his hands and took a step back as if he was going to leave. Draco lowered his wand and Theo immediately pulled his out.

“Expelliarmus!” Theo shouted, Draco’s wand went flying. 

“Stupefy.” I casted the stunning spell at Theo. Draco was able to retrieve his wand while Theo blocked my spell. 

“Confringo.” Draco blasted Theo. 

“Impedimenta.” I fired. 

“Protego!” Theo created a shield to protect himself from us. 

I heard my sister protesting from the side but I knew if she really wanted to stop us she easily could. She wanted Theo to pay. 

Draco and I continued to attack Theo until the room got cold and a black swirl of smoke appeared between us and him. 

“What is the meaning of this.” My father stood in the middle of the room. I could visibly see the fear in Theo’s eyes. 

“Theo cheated on your daughter.” Draco told him, his anger overruled his fear. “Dark Lord.” He added, remembering who he was speaking to. 

I expected my father to strike Theo down immediately but instead he sent a chilling look at my sister. 

“Are you a child?” He hissed at her. “We have more important things than your juvenile romance. This is why I will not yet involve you in my affairs, you and your sister must grow up.”

My sister lowered her head in shame. 

“Leave.” He commanded Theo with a stone cold look. Theo didn’t need to be told twice, he apparated away in seconds. 

My father walked out without another word, heading towards the ballroom to his throne. 

Aurelia ran up the stairs, Draco was about to follow her but I stopped him. I needed to talk to her alone. When I got to her room I expected to see her crying but she sat on her bed surrounded by her snakes.

“Lia, are you okay?” I asked. When I tried to step into the room I hit an invisible wall. My sister didn’t even look up as I tried to get in. She had put a blocking spell on the entrance. 

Zmija raised her tiny snake head and shook it at me. 

I was not wanted. 

Aurelia

Auriah tried to get past the barrier I had put on my doorway for several minutes. I finally used my magic to shut the door in her face. I felt bad but I needed to be alone. 

My father was right there was no use wasting time being sad about a stupid boy. I gathered every letter and gift I ever got from him. Some of the letters were from when we were little, written in crayon instead of ink. I felt my heart break, as I ripped up the picture 9 year old Theo had drawn of us playing in the forest. I set fire to it all. The necklace he had given me for Christmas sat on top, taking the longest to burn. 

Once every remnant of Theo was a pile of ash I used magic to get rid of it. I took a long shower to erase last night's memories and threw on a jumper and sweats. 

I made my way to the dining hall. Draco, Lucius and Yaxley were there eating, I assumed my sister went back to sulking in her room. They all turned to look at me when I walked in. 

Draco offered up a smile and pulled out the chair next to him. Lucius pretended I hadn’t walked in and Yaxley sat there smirking at me. My aunt and Cissa had gone out shopping, they had grown close over our stay here and were always together. 

“How do you feel?” Draco whispered to me and I helped myself to the food on the table. 

“I’m great.” I forced a smile. 

“Heard you weren’t cutting it for Theo.” Yaxley said with his mouth full of chicken. He was joking but Yaxley's humor was harsh and I was not in the mood to deal with him.

I chose to ignore him, hoping he would shut up. That was unsuccessful.

“Don’t take it personal Lia, boys are sexual beings. If you decide to be a prude then you have to accept he’ll get his needs met elsewhere.” Yaxley said smugly.

“Shut up.” Draco scowled at Yaxley. 

“What did you just say to me, little boy.” Yaxley’s eyes grew hard and he stood up.

“Shut your fucking mouth.” Draco stood up as well. 

“Lucius, you control that boy of yours or I will.” Yaxley threatened. 

“Be my guest.” Lucius shrugged, he went back to reading his newspaper. 

“Crucio.” Yaxley fired at Draco. I put a blocking spell in front of Draco before the curse could touch him. 

“Stop. Just leave us alone.” I snapped at Yaxley. I led Draco out of the room, keeping a shield up behind us. 

Draco and I retreated to his suite on the top floor. I plopped on the black suede sofa in his private living room. He sat next to me and I leaned onto him, his arm wrapped around mine and his fingers brushed against my arm in slow strokes. 

“It’s okay to be upset about what happened.” He said softly. “It doesn’t make you weak.”


	22. Chapter 22

Aurelia

As the weeks went by I hardly thought about Theo.

Draco was good at distracting me.

The mansion was so big we never ran out of things to do, but during our last day of freedom before it was back to Hogwarts, Draco decided it was time to get out of the house. 

“Welcome to the ‘Happiest Place on earth’.” Draco said as we landed from our apparition. I found myself staring at a large blue sign that read ‘Bienvenue Disneyland Paris’. 

“Disneyland?” I turned to Draco. Though I barely paid attention in muggle studies I remembered Professor Burbage droned on and on about a muggle man named Walt Disney and his supposed ‘magic’. The muggles worshiped Disney like a cult and there were several amusement parks resurrected around the world. 

“I thought maybe muggle magic could take you out of that funk.” Draco shrugged, he grimaced as a set of muggle children ran by and nearly came within five meters of them. 

“Draco, when I said I wanted you to take me to Paris I was thinking more like you, me and Blaise in a dark room with champagne and roses.” I smirked at him. 

“Oh please.” Draco scoffed. “You wouldn’t drink champagne.” 

“I would if it was good.” I retorted. 

“Well... I do recall hearing that this is a place where dreams come true, maybe I’ll send Zabini an owl.” He wiggled his brows.

I gave him a playful whack on the arm and laughed, grateful that Draco and I had similar banter and he knew I was only kidding. 

Even though I did feel a certain way  _ around _ Draco, I still wasn’t sure exactly how I felt  _ about _ him. There was no chance I was going to risk ruining our friendship but crossing any lines that weren’t supposed to be crossed.

Besides, Draco was the only person I could joke around with like that. If I had made the joke to Blaise he probably would have blushed and walked away. Theo would have called me a slag or something and go make out with a muggle on the Ferris Wheel with a giant mouse head on it. 

“Okay Malfoy, let’s go see what this circus is about.” I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction the muggles were heading.

We went through security and a creepy security guard insisted on giving me a pat down despite the fact I was clearly not concealing anything. I was about to stun the oaf but Draco quickly muttered an enchantment charm on him and I walked away untouched. 

There was a long line up but Draco Malfoy didn’t do lines. He pushed his way through, ignoring the flying insults from the muggles, and we ended up at the front. After another enchantment charm we were in. 

“You’re going to get in trouble if you keep using magic on the muggles.” I smacked Draco’s arm. 

“My father is a friend of the French minister. I’ll be fine.” Draco winked, his arrogance radiating off of him. 

“Wow Draco Malfoy, you’re soooo cool.” I mock gushed. I grabbed a headband from the shop we stopped in front of and plopped it on Draco’s shiny blonde hair and stuck it to him using a Epoximise charm. 

“What the fuck.” Draco tugged at the fuzzy mouse ears on his head. 

“Now you look cool too.” I grinned, admiring the sequined red bow smack dab in the middle of the ears. It popped against his all black attire, black button down and black slacks with black oxford loafers.

“Get them off.” Draco gave me his death glare. 

“Why? You want the puffy bow instead?” I held up another headband that was similar but the bow was gold and had black polka dots on it. Draco continued to glare, I laughed and put it on my head. It looked great with the black satin dress I had on.

“Okay, whatever. Let’s go.” He rolled his eyes and dragged me away from the shop. 

We continued down the cobblestone streets, passing muggle families in matching shirts and muggle teens in skimpy clothing. Draco and I looked out of place in our formal attire, if it weren’t for the ears you would think we were meant to be elsewhere.

“We blend in now.” I said smugly to Draco. 

He rolled his eyes again. 

“Bloody hell those are terrifying.” I groaned, catching sight of two giant duck mascots walking towards us. 

“Hmmm. Who would have thought the fearless Aurelia Izar would be afraid of a muggle in an animal costume.” Draco chuckled. 

I flipped him off and changed directions, there was no way I was getting close to the fucking creepy ducks. Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. Him and his stupid quidditch muscles continued to pull me  _ toward _ the mascots. 

“Mate, my friend here would like a hug.” Draco said to the duck dressed in blue.

He nudged me towards it and the beast wrapped it’s white polyester arms around me. The duck dressed in purple hugged me next and it took everything in me not to knock it on it’s big white duck ass. 

The second it released me I took several steps back. The mascots waved goodbye with their creepy arms. Who was gonna tell them ducks have wings. 

“Cheers, guys.” Draco grinned, holding in a laugh as he chased after me. “I guess we’re even now.” He smirked when he caught up to me. 

“Ya, ya.” I glared at him. “Just get me on that ride over there.” I pointed to the giant roller coaster further up ahead. 

“Next you’ll be asking me to bring that castle back to London for you, little miss princess.” Draco scoffed, gesturing towards the pink and blue castle in the center of the park. 

“Is that an offer?” I flashed him a toothy smile. “-and it’s little miss  _ queen _ to you.” 

Despite his attitude Draco got us to the front of the line for the rollercoaster. 

Over a dozen rides later the two of us were sick of squealing muggles, low on energy and starving. We had skipped lunch and it was nearly dinner time. Draco refused to eat anything mouse shaped so we left the park to eat food worthy of Fancy Pants Malfoy. 

We sat down at a cute little café a few blocks away. If finally removed the adhesion spell on Draco’s mouse ears. 

A waiter came by to take our order and Draco ordered for both of us in perfect French. I was impressed but I didn’t want to stroke his ego so I pretended it was no biggie. 

After we ate we visited a few more famous landmarks, then strolled down a street lined with lots of little boutiques. As we walked by one shop something caught my eye. A beautiful diamond and emerald necklace sparked in the window display. I gasped when I saw it but I gasped even louder when I saw the price in front of it. The one piece of jewellery cost more than my house. 

“Try it on.” Draco nudged me into the shop. 

“I can’t, don’t be daft.” I scoffed.

“Just for fun.” Draco insisted. I knew Draco could argue all day so I did what he said. He said something in French to the store attendant and she retrieved the necklace from it’s glass case and handed it to Draco. 

He placed it around my neck and helped me with the clasp. I started at my reflection in the small golden mirror on the wall. 

“Beautiful.” Draco breathed, his eyes watched me through the mirror. Our eyes met and I couldn’t help but smile. Draco turned his attention to something else and I continued to admire myself. 

After a couple minutes I took one more long look at the beautiful necklace before turning back to face Draco. The attendant was handing him back a black card. 

“Draco Malfoy, what are you doing?” I asked him.

“That’s your necklace now.” Draco said nonchalantly as he put the card back into his wallet. 

“Are you absolutely mad? You can’t buy this for me.” 

“Well technically my father bought it. I figure he owes you for being such a prick to you.” Draco shrugged walking out of the store. 

“I can’t accept this.” I followed him out, trying to stop him. 

“Shut up Lia. Come along, we have places to be.” He smirked, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. 

“Where do we need to be?” I asked, exasperated. Draco didn’t answer, he pulled me into an empty corner and apparated us. 

We landed in a dark alley lined with half smoked cigarettes and broken glass bottles. 

“Ew, where are we.” I grimaced. 

“Less questions, more following.” Draco said dismissively as he walked down the alley and rounded the corner. 

As we exited the alley the loud pulse of music vibrated the ground. Muggles stood in a long line that reached all the way down the block. 

“Is this a nightclub?” I asked. 

“Yeah but that’s not where we’re going.” Draco replied as he walked in the other direction. 

He stopped underneath a street lamp and pulled me into the circle of light. The street lamp immediately turned off and it felt as if we were being flipped upside down. Suddenly we were in a large room full of people and loud music. 

“A muggle nightclub without the muggles.” Draco beamed. “Muggles are repulsive but they have some really good drinks and music.”

“You know I don’t drink.” I scrunched up my nose at the thought of my brain getting foggy.

“Just have one drink.” Draco insisted. “You’ll still be the same, perfectly controlled you, I promise.” 

“Fine.” I agreed, only because it was Draco who was asking. I trusted him.

He took my hand and led me towards the bar on the other side of the room. 

“Two Old Fashions.” Draco ordered, placing a few sickles on the counter. 

When the bartender floated the drinks to us and I immediately took a sip. The drink burned my throat but I loved the hint of orange I tasted amongst the burning, and the sweetness that followed. 

Draco stared at me with wide eyes as my drink disappeared in seconds. 

“I’m going to need a few more of those.” I said to the bartender. 

Draco

I watched in amusement as Aurelia danced in the middle of the dance floor, throwing her arms up and moving her hips to the beat of the music. I could tell everyone in the club was equally mesmerized by her, how could they not be.

Her curls bounced around and the smile on her face reminded me of the girl she used to be. The girl she was before Theo broke her. Confident, carefree, mesmerizingly indestructible. She had been so happy all day, I would have sold my soul to keep her that way.

“Draco!” She called, her voice sing-songy from the five drinks she had downed within the past few minutes. “Come dance!” 

I threw back the remainder of my drink and made my way over to her. I couldn’t resist her commands. 

When I reached her, she slid her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I grabbed her waist and our bodies moved together as if we were connected and everyone else’s presence faded away. It was just me, Lia and the music. 

I couldn’t tell if the beat I felt was the pulse of the loud music or the pounding of my heart as her skin touched mine. 

Her fingers played with my hair and my body melted under her touch. She shifted even closer and her lilac perfume engulfed me. The golden flecks in her sage eyes shimmered and I could see the same look in them that she had when I first met her. They drew me in, closer and closer. 

The pink lips I had wanted to kiss since the train ride to Hogwarts in fourth year were right in front of mine. Every part of me wanted to lean forward and kiss her. 

Her eyelids fluttered as both of our faces drew closer, I could smell the trace of orange and bourbon on her breath. Before our lips could touch I stopped myself. Her eyes opened and she looked confused.

Aurelia 

I didn’t realize how badly I wanted to kiss Draco until he pulled away. It felt like the alcohol left my blood and I was completely sober, fully aware of the boy in front of me. 

“Not here.” He whispered, pulling me off of the crowded dance floor. 

In the corner of the room was a small washroom, it smelt like a mix of piss and vomit. He pulled me into it and I made a face, confused why he would bring me here.

He laughed at my facial expression and shut the door behind him. The moment the door locked He apparated us out of there. 

When we landed we were up high, I looked down and gasped. We were on the top of the princess castle back at the park. The park was closed but the lights of the rides and buildings were still on, the darkness added an element of beauty to the illuminated park.

The stars shimmered in the dark sky above us. Draco stepped forward hesitantly, as if he was unsure if I still wanted to kiss him. 

I didn’t want another second to go by without feeling his lips on mine. I stepped forward and kissed him. Fuck our friendship, I wanted more, I wanted him. 

The taste of oranges lingered on his lips from his drinks earlier. 

Draco grabbed my waist and pulled me deeper into the kiss, he wanted it just as much as I did. 

Our kiss was interrupted when my arm started to tingle, the vibrations felt more violent than usual. My father was summoning me. 

I pulled away and pulled up my sleeve, Draco knew what that meant. 

Without saying anything Draco took us back to his house and walked with me towards the ballroom. 

“Your father wants to talk to both of you.” Yaxley stood outside the door. I glanced at Draco but he wouldn’t meet my eye. A put formed in my stomach, he regretted the kiss.

My father was seated on his throne as usual. Lucius was at his side when we walked in, they had been intently conversing but stopped as soon as they saw us. 

“Leave us, Lucius.” My father commanded. Draco’s father immediately apparated out of the room. 

“Dark Lord.” Draco bowed his head respectfully. 

“I’ve called you both here because I have a task for you.” 

“Anything father.” My palms tingled with excitement. Finally I had a real job to do. 

“My disciples are getting old and careless. I need some young sharp minds to join my ranks. Some of the children of my Death Eaters have been informed by their parents of who you are. Find them and other loyal witches and wizards to join us, purebloods only of course.” 

“Yes sir.” Draco and I both said together. 

“You’re dismissed.” The two of us exited the room. Draco started heading off, but I wasn’t going to let him leave me like that.

“Draco. We need to talk.” I chased after him. 

“Not right now.” Draco growled back, increasing his pace. 

“Yes, right now.” I insisted, trying to keep up with him and his long ass legs. 

Draco headed up the stairs, ignoring me. 

I quickly did a short distance apparition to the top of the stairs blocking him. 

“Draco Malfoy, we’re talking.” I insisted. 

Draco’s eyes locked on mine, I could see them growing darker. I expected him to insist the kiss was a mistake and try to go back to being friends. Instead Draco’s hands grabbed my jaw and pulled my lips to his, the steps of the stairs evening our heights.

“Fuck, Lia.” Draco groaned as he pulled away. “I’m not going to be a bloody rebound for fucking Theodore Nott.” 

He pushed passed me, attempting to flee again. I grabbed his arm to stop him, his stormy eyes scanned my body.

Without a second though he pulled me to him a second time, his lips hungrier than they were before. 

His hands moved to my waist and he pushed my back against the hallway wall. Then they slid from my waist down to my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his and felt his hardness pushing up against me. 

The fire in my stomach started to burn, a feeling I never experienced with anyone except Draco. I wanted him, nobody else, and I wanted him in every way possible.

I pulled on the buttons of Draco’s shirt, needing it off as fast as possible. Once it was out of the way my hand ran across his silky smooth skin, the taut muscles under his skin flexed as I touched them. I latched my lips around his pale neck, needing to mark the blank surface as mine.

Draco let out a low groan, only making my desire burn hotter.

“I want you.” I murmured into his ear, brushing my bottom lip against it as I pulled away. I watched as his eyes grew darker, filling with lust.

Draco shifted me away from the wall and lifted me down the hall towards my room, which was the closest room besides Riah’s.

He opened my bedroom door with a single hand, still gripping me tightly with the other as if I would slip away from him at any moment. 

When we were close to the bed he set me down. His hands reached behind me, pawing the zipper at the back of my dress, desperate for the silky fabric to come off. He managed to pull the zipper down then pulled the rest of the dress off. 

He paused for a moment as if he were committing the image of my body to his memory. He leaned down and his mouth trailed down my body as if he were committing the feeling of my body to his memory. He left tantalizing pleasure with every gentle suction. 

When I felt his warm breath between my thighs my hands grasped his hair. One of his hands gripped my hip and the other grabbed the edge of my panties, pulling it to the side. 

A moan escaped my lips as his mouth brushed against my core and his tongue swirled around my bud. I shut my eyes, basking in the pleasure he was providing, all I saw were flashing stars.

“You... taste... so... fucking... good...Lia.” Draco moaned between swirls. His grip on my hip tightening, sure to leave a bruise. I wanted him to bruise my entire body. 

Draco pulled away and started travelling back north. My core ached at his departure, it needed his touch. Draco satisfied the craving with his hand, his fingers taking over the job. While Draco let me taste myself on his lips, his thumb brushed my clit and he slid a finger into me. 

It was a gentle motion unlike Theo's previous attempt. 

He moved his finger slowly in and out of me, reveling in the writhing of my body underneath him. He added another finger only adding to the pleasure. 

“Draco, I want you inside of me.” I moaned into his ear.

“I already am inside of you aren’t I, love?” Draco responded, I could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“I need more of you.” I insisted, moving my hands to the zipper of his pants. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, his voice now low and serious. His eyes stared directly into mine.

“Yes.” I replied. I wanted him to take every inch of innocence away from me, only him. 

Draco’s lips crashed down on mine again, I felt him shake out of his pants. Soon he had himself positioned between my legs. A vibrant ray of electricity travelled up my spine as he rubbed himself against my opening. 

“Lia, we don’t have to do this.” Draco paused, his gray eyes staring right into mine. “I can wait until you’re ready, you’re worth waiting for.” 

My heart warmed when I realized what he meant. Theo had cheated on me because I wasn’t willing to have sex with him. But I had never felt this way about Theo during the time we were together. I didn’t feel ready with him because I didn’t feel comfortable like I did with Draco. 

“I want to do this, Draco. I’m ready. I want you.” I told him. 

Draco hesitated for a moment, unsure if I was telling the truth. I raised my hips towards him, showing him how badly I needed him. 

“Yes. Please.” I begged. 

Draco took my double confirmation and slowly pushed himself into me. I felt a sharp pain when he first entered. 

“Are you okay?” Draco asked, pulling back out. 

“Yes, keep going.” 

He pushed in again, it hurt less than the first time. He continued to thrust slowly, his lips suctioning my upper body distracted me from the pain. The pain quickly faded as my body adjusted to him. 

I lifted my hips in rhythm with his, indicating I was ready for more. Draco didn’t hold back. He grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulder, pushing himself deeper into me while also increasing his pace. 

With every stroke I felt more and more pleasure. My body pulsed as an orgasmic wave flooded over me. My fingers dug into Draco’s shoulders as I rode the wave. 

I felt Draco’s release soon after as he throbbed within me, his breathy moans filling my ear.

Draco pulled out of me and hopped off the bed. I wondered if he was going to run out on me again.

He didn’t. He grabbed his wand from his discarded pants and muttered a contraceptive spell over my womb.

“Wow, very responsible, Malfoy.” I sat up on my elbows to smirk at him. “I’m impressed.”

“Don’t want any little Malfoy prats running around.” Draco chuckled quietly.

Draco started to redress and an awkward silence lingered in the air as the reality of what just happened settled between us. I had just given my virginity to Draco Malfoy, the same night I kissed him for the first time. I had been holding out all this time just to give it to a boy who wasn’t even my boyfriend. I felt like a slag. 

“Tonight was amazing.” Draco said, returning to the side of the bed. He wedged himself between my legs and admired my body once again. “You’re fucking amazing.” 

His hand tiled my face upwards toward his. He kissed me again, this time it was soft and gentle. 

“Was it alright for you?” Draco asked nervously when I didn’t respond. 

“No, it was great. Better than great.” I replied quickly, not wanting him to get offended. “I just don’t know where to go from here.” 

Draco nodded slowly like he was thinking the same thing. 

“I want you, clearly.” I laughed nervously. “But if you don’t, then that’s fine.” 

“Of course I want this, Lia. I’ve been wanting this, wanting you.” Draco’s hands played with the loose curls around my face. “Tonight wasn’t about sex for me, don’t get me wrong if was a bloody amazing turn of events, but what I really want is you.” 

“I just don’t want you to think you're a rebound for Theo.” 

“I don’t, not anymore.” Draco smirked. I kissed him again just to wipe the cocky expression off his smug face. 

Draco used his wand to levitate a fresh pair of knickers and a clean shirt from my dresser over to me. Once I was dressed he climbed into my bed and cradled his body around mine. 

Being in Draco’s arms felt comforting, like I was going to a home I never even known I had. 

“Just promise me you’ll never go back to Nott.” Draco murmured into my ear as we fell asleep. 

“I promise.” 


	23. Chapter 23

Aurelia

The next morning I woke up wrapped in Draco’s arm and a warm feeling fluttered within me. 

It wasn’t the first time I had woken up next to him but all the other times were accidental.

This time he was mine. 

Auriah

Going back to Hogwarts was bitter sweet. It was a relief to leave the Malfoys. Especially since Lia and Draco were now apparently having sex. 

At breakfast the two of them were acting as if nothing was going on between them, proceeding as usual with their typical friendly flirting. But my room was next to Lia’s and they didn’t have the courtesy to use a silencing spell last night. 

I was glad she was over Theo but I wasn’t sure that Draco Malfoy was the best choice. 

The other problem was the Death Eaters that constantly streamed in and out of the house made me uneasy, each one was more psychotic and deranged than the next. 

The downside to leaving was that I had to face Harry and the others. As soon as I arrived at Platform 9 ¾ I received a few pitying glances from people who knew Cedric and I were close.

I felt so sick and to make matters worse Yaxley had been drawing extra blood from my sister and I over the past few weeks. He must have had six or seven pints between the two of us. 

My sister ran off with Draco to find their friends, excited to show off their shiny, new, matching prefect badges that they got in the mail. Leaving me with my aunt and Yaxley to walk down the platform, the two argued the entire time. Yaxley had accompanied us as extra protection in case any defective Death Eaters tried anything. 

I spotted a group of red haired students, it was the Weasleys, and Harry and Hermione were among them. Harry’s deep green eyes connected with mine but shifted over to Yaxley, Harry stared at him intently. 

Hermione turned to see what Harry was looking at and looked surprised when she saw me. Her and Ron quickly ran over to me, Harry cautiously made his way over still staring at Yaxley. A wagging tail caught my attention, there was a large black dog walking by Harry’s side. 

“We’ll be off now.” Yaxley told me with a glare of disdain directed at my friends, the friends he told me to make. He and my aunt apperated away in a flash and Harry snapped out of his strange trance.

“Auriah, we’ve been so worried about you.” Hermione hugged me tight, cutting off my airflow. 

“I’m sorry.” I muttered, there was nothing else I could say to them. 

“Are you alright now?” Ron asked.

“I’m fine. Cute dog, Harry.” I changed the subject. 

Hermione’s eyes went wide when she saw the dog next to Harry, I saw her exchange a look with Ron. 

“We should go find a seat.” Hermione took my arm and pulled me on the train. Ron followed but Harry stayed on the platform. The three of us found a compartment and I took a seat by the window. I saw Harry whisper something to the dog before they parted ways.

It was unusual but I didn’t have the energy or heart to give it much thought. Harry was unusual and I had come to terms with that. 

When Harry was out of site my eyes wandered around the platform. My stomach sank when I realized how many people I recognized from my father’s gatherings this summer. Almost all of them were the parents of Slytherin students. 

“Who was that man with you?” Harry appeared at the entrance of the compartment. He took a seat next to Ron. 

“He’s my uncle.” I lied. It would be too complicated and too revealing if I told him what Yaxley’s relationship with me entailed. 

“What is it, Harry?” Hermione glanced at him with concern. 

“I think I’ve seen that man before.” He placed his head in his hands trying to think. “At the graveyard.” 

“What are you talking about Harry?” Ron looked at him like he was a mental patient.

“He was there. He was the one who took Cedric’s body.” My stomach dropped, picturing Yaxley dragging Cedric’s lifeless body away with a muggy grin on his face. 

“I’m sorry Harry, but my uncle has been ill all last year. It couldn’t have been him.” The lie rolled off my tongue and I tried to prevent my hands from shaking. 

“Harry, you haven’t been sleeping, maybe your memory is foggy.” Hermione suggested. 

We quickly changed the topic to Ron and his new broom. Harry had fallen asleep as soon as the train started to move. He occasionally twitched and shouted, plagued by nightmares. Hermione watched him with pity and Ron sat there awkwardly. 

“Did you hear Harry was attacked by a dementor this summer. His muggle cousin too.” Ron whispered to me during the train ride.

“What? How could that have happened?” I feigned surprise. I had known exactly what had happened. My father had gotten the dementors on his side. 

“Harry nearly got expelled.” Hermione told me. “There was a whole trial, luckily Dumbledore was there to defend Harry. The Ministry was being absolutely ridiculous.” 

The Ministry of Magic had publicly denied the return of my father. They painted Harry and Dumbledore as crazed liars. My father loved this, it allowed him to regain his power in secret and his two most hated people were being slandered.

I hated pretending to Ron and Hermione, but after what happened to Cedric I couldn’t risk being selfish. I had to remember that they weren’t real friends, they were pawns, and I had to play my father’s game or they would be taken out. 

Half way through the train ride Ron and Hermione had to leave, they were the new Gryffindor prefects. They left me alone with Harry who remained asleep. The grunts from his nightmares grew more intense and he repeatedly shouted Cedric’s name. Hearing his name over and over felt like I was constantly getting stabbed. 

I closed my eyes and focused on Harry’s mind, inserting myself into Harry’s dream. From a young age Yaxley had taught my sister and I Occlumency, so that we could always protect our thoughts, and Legilimency gave me the ability to look into people’s minds. Both Lia and I barely used it, sometimes it was better not knowing what other people thought. It was also very straining and gave us horrendous headaches, especially when we were using it forcefully.

I felt bad invading Harry’s privacy but I had to see for myself what happened at the graveyard. Since he was asleep it was easy to slip in. 

The first thing I saw was the tombstones of my father’s muggle parents. 

“The cup it’s a portkey!” Cedric’s voice called. I turned to see his face once again, his honey eyes looked right past me. 

“I’ve been here before, in a dream.” Harry’s voice was dazed and confused. He looked at the tombstone I was standing next to and touched my grandfather’s name.

“We have to get back to the cup. Now!” Harry realized where they were. 

“What are you talking about?” Cedric looked around. 

Harry turned around and started to scream, two figures walked towards him. Harry gripped his head where his scar was. 

“Harry, what is it?” Cedric rushed over to Harry, unaware of the two people heading his way.

“Get back to the cup!” Harry shouted. 

The two figures were in front of us now and I could see who they were. Yaxley stood there with a mask that covered his eyes but his yellow teeth and short blonde ponytail were recognizable. Beside him was Peter Pettigrew, one of the more annoying followers of my father. Peter had something wrapped in his arms. 

The thing turned and I saw something that resembled my father but it was small and shriveled. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Cedric held out his wand defensively. I wanted so badly to pull him over to the cup and have him escape but I was powerless in this dream. 

“Is that the one?” My father croaked out. 

“Yes.” Yaxley nodded. 

“You know what to do.” At my father’s command Yaxley fired a non-verbal spell at Cedric. Cedric immediately flew back landing with a loud thunk and his eyes went glassy, he was dead.

“No!” Harry yelled. He tried to run towards Cedric but Yaxley waved Cedric’s lifeless body towards him and apperated away. 

I had seen enough, I immediately pulled myself out of Harry’s dream. Tears ran down my face and my head pounded, the image of Cedric was burned in my memory. How could my father have done this to me? 

Picking up my stuff I immediately left the compartment, I couldn’t listen to Harry’s screams any longer. I went to the next compartment over where a girl with pale blonde hair sat humming to herself. Without asking I sat across from her, the weight of Cedric’s death made it hard for me to stand. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t even look at me. 

I took in her bare feet, strange chunky necklace and messy tangled hair, this girl was definitely weird. Leaning my head against the cold glass on the window I tried to fall asleep but every time I closed my eyes I just saw Cedric’s empty eyes. Eventually I gave up on sleeping and watched the girl across from me as she started to draw. I caught a glimpse of her parchment and there was a tiny creature drawn over and over again on the page.

“Your drawings are really good.” I spoke up. The girl jumped up like she hadn’t noticed me come in. 

“Thank you.” Her voice was soft and melodic. “They’re Nargles.” 

“Nargles?” 

“Mischievous thieves.” She stated, not bothering to elaborate. 

“Are they dangerous?” I asked, now curious. 

“No, just pesky.” She giggled. 

Silence filled the room again as she continued to draw. I made a mental note to look up Nargles in the library at school. 

“I’m Luna.” The girl spoke again. 

“I’m Auriah.” 

“Mmm.” The girl murmured. 

“Is this your first year?” I couldn’t let the silence return, my thoughts were too loud in the silence.

“First year at Hogwarts.” She replied, eyes focused on the new creature she was drawing. “I was taught by my father for the last three years.” 

“I was homeschooled too.” 

“Teaching was not his forte.” She giggled. “But he’s amazing.” 

I couldn’t relate, my father was far from amazing. He was a heartless monster.

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

Aurelia

I successfully managed to avoid Theo the whole train ride. He had been officially exiled by our whole friend group. 

I had told them what had happened between us when I realized I had nothing to be embarrassed about, Theo was the one who fucked up. 

June walked by our compartment, searching for her friends, her eyes locked with mine. Her face filled with fear and she scampered off like a scared little bitch. The sight of her disgusted me but I just wanted to put her out on my mind. She would pay for what she did but all in due time, when she least expected it.

I didn’t spend much time wasting my thoughts on Theo and June. Draco had barely said one word and didn’t even glance in my direction since we arrived on the platform.

I knew why he was doing it, I didn’t want people knowing we were now together. I know I moved on quick and people would have their opinions, opinions I didn't want to hear. 

But I was staring to regret telling Draco to keep us under wraps. I wanted his touch and attention so badly.

It was impossible to focus on Daphne and the one sided conversation she was having when Draco was sitting right there look so fine.

As he talked to Blaise about his new Cleansweep 11 that his father had bought him over the summer I was mesmerized by his hands resting on the table in between us.

I wanted to kick everybody out and pin Draco down on the table. I wanted to feel his hands grabbing me and his lips on my skin.

Thankfully half way through the train ride, Draco and I had to leave the group and go handle our new prefect duties.

Draco and I were so happy when the two of us read our prefect letters and got our pins. The job came with boring responsibilities like showing first years around and hallway patrol, but being a prefect meant authority amongst our fellow students and an amazing bathroom. 

The second the compartment doors closed and the two of us were alone in the narrow train hall, Draco pulled me into him and kissed me. Kissing him after hours of neglect released a rush of adrenaline within me. 

I wanted more of him but we had to go to the prefect meeting. 

After the longest, most boring meeting I had ever attended, we finally were at Hogwarts. 

Draco and I got off the train and went to meet the first years we were responsible for. Ron and Hermione were already there. I understood why Granger was a prefect, she was a major kiss arse and followed rules like a robot, but I had no idea why Weasley was a prefect. He was about as responsible as a two year old.

As we approached the mudblood was giving instructions to the new students with her typical bossy tone.

“Ten points from Gryffindor for being annoying.” I called, taking pleasure in the sheer annoyance and embarrassment spreading on her face. 

“Prefects can’t take away any points from other prefects.” Hermione snipped back, her cheeks filled with color. 

“Fine.” I smirked at her and turned to Harry who was walking by with my sister and some blonde girl. “Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for being… Harry Potter.” 

“You can’t do that!” Hermione was starting to get riled up. Draco snickered beside me and Harry scowled. 

“I’m surprised the ministry is still letting you walk around free, Potter.” Draco sneered. “You better enjoy it while you can.” 

“I expect there’s a cell in Azkaban with your name on it.” I chimed in.

“Faking a dementor attack is pathetic.” Draco continued. 

“Maybe a cell in St. Mungos would be better suiter for you.” I smirked. “Maybe they’ll put you next to Longbottom's psycho parents.” 

Harry lunged forward like he was going to attack me. Draco pushed me behind him and my sister grabbed Harry’s shoulders to hold him back. 

“He’s a bloody nutter, what did I tell you.” Draco muttered to me, his arm still protectively in front of me. 

“Just stay away from me.” Harry seethed with anger and stormed off, my sister shot me an exasperated look and went to follow him. 

-

Later that evening after the sorting ceremony and feast, Draco and I showed the new Slytherins to our dorms. We lingered in the common room, giving the newbies a chance to ask questions. 

A first year boy came to ask me about the Owlery. 

“Lia.” Theo cut into my conversation. 

“Go away, Theo.” I looked over at Draco but he was swarmed. Several of the first year girls had been swooning at Draco all evening.

Seeing the girls surround him made me anxious. I was scared he would realize I wasn’t enough for him like Theo did. 

“I just want to apologize.” Theo tried to meet my eyes but I refused to look at him. 

“I don’t care about an apology. You made your choice, now deal with it.” I snapped. 

“You better get lost right now, Nott.” Draco had broken away from his fangirls and was making his way over to us. 

“Malfoy to the rescue, as usual.” Theo rolled his eyes. 

“She wouldn’t need rescuing if you just stayed away.” Draco fired back, he put his hand on my lower back, so much for secrecy. Theo noticed and his fist clenched.

I wanted to tell them both that I didn’t NEED rescuing but I just wanted Theo gone. 

“Just leave.” I sighed. 

“I bet you were happy I was with that girl.” I could feel Theo’s quick temper start to rise. “You probably were ecstatic you finally got to be with Draco now that his daddy approves. You moved on real fast, Lia.” 

“Um from what I recall you moved on first, before we even broke up.” I was starting to get annoyed. 

“I didn’t move on, Lia. I’ll never move on from you.” The anger in his face disappeared, he remembered he had no right to be mad. He gave me one last, sad, pathetic look and stormed to his dorms. 

“You okay?” He leaned down and whispered into my ear. I nodded and tried to shake Theo from my head. It was pathetic, the way Theo was behaving. 

“Draco, would you mind showing me which bed is mine?” A perky little blonde newbie came up and asked. A posse of first years stood behind her, giggling into their tiny palms.

“I’d be happy to show how to get on the train and leave Hogwarts.” I fake smiled at her. I didn’t have the energy to deal with these little flirts. 

“I wasn’t talking to you.” She glared at me.

“Sorry I have a girlfriend.” Draco smirked at me. I couldn’t help but smile. Keeping our relationship quiet was no longer a priority of mine, especially with the Draco hungry girls throwing themselves at him.

“Her?” The girl scoffed. “You can do better.” 

I took a step so I was right in her face. I was about to curse her when Daphne ran into the room. 

“Lia! Astoria! What’s going on?” 

“I was just about to teach this first year a lesson.” I didn’t take my eyes off of the girls, she stared right back. 

“Please, I’m not a first year. Third year Beauxbaton transfer, Astoria Greengrass.” She smiled at Draco. “If you wanted to drop by my dorm later I’ll tell you all about how I got expelled.” She gazed at him through her thick eyelashes and bit her bottom lip, attempting to be seductive or something.

“Bugger off, Astoria. You’re such a slag.” Daphne rolled her eyes and pulled the girl away. “She got expelled for fighting, nothing exciting.” 

“Fuck off, Daphne.” Astoria shook her arm free and rolled her eyes, piercing green like Daphne. In addition to their eyes the two girls had similar features, angled faces with natural resting bitch faces. The only difference between the two was their heights and their hair. Instead of Daphne’s blond curls, Astoria had sleek dark hair. 

“Go Ast.” Daphne demanded again. 

Astoria and her little girl posse scampered away. 

“I’m sorry about my sister. She has an attitude problem, amongst several other problems.” Daphne apologized, shaking her head in exasperation. “And a huge crush on Draco.” 

Draco and his gigantic ego smirked. 

“Get over yourself.” I rolled my eyes at him. He pulled me towards him and gave me a quick peck before heading off to his dorm to unpack. 

Daphne’s eyes glimmered with interest and she pelted me with questions as she and I left to go to our dorms. Tracey and Pansy were already in there unpacking their trunks. 

“Finally, I've wanted you to be together for so long.” Daphne gushed. 

“Lia!” Pansy grinned, she ran over and threw her arms around me. 

Tracey, Daphne and I all exchanged confused glances. Not once in the entire year Pansy and I have known each other has she ever touched me or smiled at me.

“Um, hi.” I pulled away from her. 

“I’m so excited to see you! How was your summer?” Pansy was acting like an entirely different person. The pug faced witch I knew would never say those words, and definitely wouldn't give a shit about ‘my summer’.

“It was good…” I answered reluctantly.

“I just want you to know that if you need anything, anything at all, I’m here to help you.” She leaned in close and lowered her voice. “The Parkinsons are loyal to you.” 

It finally made sense to me why she was acting like this. Her parents. or at least one of them, must be Death Eaters. I smirked, realizing that Pansy was now under my control. 

“Oh great well in that case can you go fetch me some biscuits, I’m starving.” 

“Yes, of course.” Pansy nodded, the grin on her face plastered on.

“And a bottle of water?” 

“For sure.” Pansy nodded again, she ran out of the room at record speed. 

“Um... weird.” Tracey giggled after Pansy was gone.

“What’s in her pumpkin juice?” Daphne scrunched up her nose. She went to unpack her trunk.

Tracey was finished so she walked over to help me.

“Just so you know…” Tracey whispered, “I’m loyal to you as well.” 

I smiled at her, I understood what she meant. 

It wasn’t long before Pansy returned with my snack and I got her to finish unpacking for me.

Pansy’s cheery, sweet mood continued. The only time she dropped the façade was when Daphne told the two girls Draco and I were dating. Her face twisted into one of disgust for a moment but then she quickly replaced it with a toothy smile. 

A bit later, I left the dorms and went to the common room to find the rest of my friends. It was bustling with people but there was no sign of Draco or Blaise. 

“Hey Izar, come here for a sec.” Graham Montague waved me over. He was sitting with a group of his seventh year friends. They were all on the quidditch team and Daphne fancied every single one of them.

“What’s up, Montague?” I leaned onto their table.

“Pucey was just saying he thought you were fit.” Graham patted his bright red friend’s back.

“Shut up Montague, we all know it’s you that fancies her. Spent the whole train ride talking about her tits.” Pucey pushed his friend.

“Um thanks?” I let out a little laugh, flattered but uncomfortable at the same time.

“Heard you’re with Malfoy now. Is that true?” Graham asked. I had forgotten how fast news travelled at Hogwarts. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well if Malfoy’s not satisfying you, you can always come see us.” Graham smirked. 

“I’ll pass, thanks.” I rolled my eyes and was about to leave these immature boys when Graham’s body flew out of his seat and hit the wall. 

“What did you just say to my girlfriend?” I turned to see Draco with his wand up, flanked by Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. 

“Calm down Malfoy it was just a joke.” Pucey stood up. Blaise flicked his wand and Adrian was immediately pinned to the wall beside his friend. 

“Guys it’s fine, they’re just idiots.” I tried to calm the boys down. As prefects, Draco and I had to avoid getting into trouble on our first day.

Draco glared at Graham one more time before letting his fall to the ground, Blaise released Adrian right after. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Draco grabbed my arm and led the group out of the common room. 

“Oh my gosh that was so hot.” I heard Astoria’s voice from the side of the room. I wasn’t surprised to see her sitting with June.

I fired a quick silencing hex at here before exiting the room, hoping it would last the whole year.

Auriah

On the first day of classes I woke up with an overwhelming sadness. It was just a year ago that Cedric had sat with me at breakfast and walked me to class.

I knew my stomach wouldn’t be able to handle eating that morning so I traded breakfast for extra time in bed. After forcing myself to get up and get dressed I walked to class… alone. 

My first class of the day was Defense Against The Dark Arts. Hermione waved at me from her spot at the front of the room, beckoning me to sit with her, Ron and Harry. I smiled and shook my head, taking a seat next to Luna close to the back. 

Luna had been sorted into Ravenclaw. I was kind of disappointed, it would have been nice to have a friend in my house. Hannah, who I was friendly with last year, had become a prefect and transformed into a total prat. Whoever said all Hufflepuffs were sweet and nice had clearly met a Badger with a badge.

My sister was sitting with Draco on the other side of the room. She looked so happy and carefree. I noticed Theo sitting alone watching her miserably, no one would talk to him anymore. 

Everyone else in the room was laughing trying to catch the paper bird Padma Patel had sent flying. 

Suddenly the bird was hit by a blast and fell down to the floor, landing in a pile of ashes. Dolores Umbridge, the new DADA teacher, stood at the back of the room in a bright pink outfit. 

Dumbledore had introduced her last night, she was from the Ministry of Magic. She spoke to us like primary school children, every word that came out of her mouth irritated me. 

“Ordinary Wizarding Level Examination.” Professor Umbridge walked to the front of the room, writing on the chalkboard with her wand. 

Every fifth year had to write the O.W.Ls. While most of the class groaned in dread I was secretly happy we had them this year. Studying would be a good distraction. 

After explaining the O.W.Ls Umbridge went on to pass out our textbooks. The cover on the book read  _ Dark Arts Defense for Beginners _ and there was a picture of little children. Umbridge told us that our new lessons were ministry approved.

Hermione’s hand shot up like a rocket, I could hear the Slytherins snicker instantaneously.

Umbridge called on her. “There’s nothing in here about using defensive spells.” I wasn’t surprised she had already looked through the whole book before I even opened mine. 

“Using spells?” Umbridge let out a forced chuckle. “Well I can’t imagine why you would even need to use spells in my classroom.”

“We’re not going to use magic?” Ron asked. 

“We’ll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way.”

“What use is that? If we’re going to be attacked it won’t be risk free.” Harry interjected. 

“Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class.” Umbridge’s voice went sharp. 

Everyone remained silent but many puzzled looks were exchanged as well as a few more Slytherin snickers. Umbridge’s sugar sweet smile returned to her face.

“It is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all is what school is all about.” 

“And how’s theory supposed to prepare us for what’s out there.” Harry spoke up again, his tone carried tension. 

“There is nothing out there dear.” Umbridge shook her head at the ridiculous notion. “Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?” 

“Um I don’t know, like maybe Lord Voldemort.” Harry replied. I saw my sister and Draco both exchange a slight glance, matching glimmers in their eyes. The students in the room exchanged murmurs. 

Professor Umbridge’s face was frozen and wide eyed at Harry’s remark. 

“Now let me make this quite plain,” She slowly walked forward. “You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. Lie.” 

“It’s not a lie.” Harry burst with anger. “I saw him. I fought him.” 

“Detention, Mr. Potter.” Umbridge snapped, her stubby hands clenched at her sides. 

“So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?” Harry fired. Cedric’s name set something off inside of me. I shut my eyes to stop the spinning in my head, I wanted to throw up. 

“Cedric Diggory’s death was a tragic accident.” Umbridge replied. 

“It was murder, Voldemort killed him you must know that.” Harry was full scale shouting. 

“Enough!” I slammed my desk. Luna jumped in her seat, Umbridge and everyone in the class looked at me in shock. 

Without a second thought I grabbed my books and ran as fast as possible out of that class. 


	25. Chapter 25

Aurelia

The satisfaction of watching Harry get detention with Umbridge was dampened by my sister outburst. I knew she was struggling with Cedric’s death but that had been months ago, I didn’t know she was still so deeply affected. 

We had to focus and stay strong, our father depended on us. I felt somewhat guilty, I had been so focused on my father, all the shit with Theo, and my new relationship with Draco, I hadn’t been there for her. 

I didn’t see my sister again till lunch later that day. She sat alone at the edge of her house table, picking at the food on her plate. I tried to talk to her but she wasn’t responding to my telepathic calls. As she ignored me, I ignored Theo’s pathetic staring at me. Luckily Goyle and Crabbe wouldn’t let him get close enough to talk to me at all, Draco had instructed them to follow me when he wasn’t around. 

Later that evening I spotted my sister again in the courtyard. Auriah was sitting with the crazy new girl everyone was talking about. People had said that the new girl constantly babbled about nonsense, they called her Loony Lovegood. 

I felt a sense of jealousy when I saw my sister laugh at something Looney had said. It had been months since I had even seen her smile, but this random girl made her happy enough to laugh. When I walked up to the table my sister’s laughter vanished.

“Can I talk to you?” I asked Riah, Loony didn’t even acknowledge my presence. 

“I have a lot of studying to do.” My sister replied, looking down at her books.

“Oh.” I was a bit taken aback. “Well are you okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” She replied dismissively. 

The girl sitting in front of me was not my sister. Her face may have been identical to mine but I didn’t know who she was anymore. Since my father returned she had been a cold, empty version of herself. I knew she cared about Cedric and losing him was hard but we had our father back, that was all we had wanted our whole lives.

I stormed back into the school, upset by my sister's dismissal. My friends were all sitting in the common room when I entered. My bad mood escalated when I saw Astoria sitting among them. I really didn’t have the energy to deal with her. She had wedged herself between Blaise and Draco, Blaise looked like he enjoyed her presence while Draco leaned away and focused on his conversation with Goyle. Goyle and Crabbe were both sitting on the floor in front of the fire while Pansy, Tracey and Daphne were on the other couch. 

“Hey.” I said as I approached the group, staring directly at Astoria who ignored my gaze. 

“Do you want to sit here?” My new pet Pansy stood up and offered up her seat.

“Mmm. No. I think I’ll sit next to Draco.” I kept my eye focused on the annoying first year. 

“Lets go sit over there.” Draco replied instantly, he started to get up. 

“No.” I motioned for him to sit back down. “ _She_ can move.” 

Astoria finally made eye contact and scoffed. Her dark green eyes rolled and she shifted her body closer to Draco. 

“Daphne, get rid of your sister before I do. Permanently.” I refused to break eye contact. 

“Oh I’m soooo scared.” Astoria laughed tauntingly.

“Come on, Ast.” Daphne sighed, knowing nothing but trouble was about to start. 

“I’m good here.” She replied, my patience was wearing thin. She flipped her shiny long hair. 

“Suit yourself.” I smirked. “Imperio.” The wandless curse hit Astoria before she could even blink. Her eyes glazed over. 

“Lia.” Daphne gasped, standing up to come stop me. 

“Pansy?” I called, nodding towards Daphne. 

Pansy grabbed Daphne. 

“What are you doing Lia? That’s an unforgivable.” Tracey’s voice was panicked. I shot her a glare to shut her up. 

I forced Astoria to walk to the fireplace, Crabbe and Goyle moved out of the way and watched with wide eyes. Blaise crossed his legs and leaned forward, amusement written all over his face. Pansy’s eyes lit up with excitement. 

“If you want my boyfriend you’re going to need to change up your hair. He’s not a fan of blondes. Maybe you should put your hair into the fire, that’ll darken it quite a bit.” I laughed, everyone except the Greengrass sisters and Tracey joined in. 

“Lia! Stop!” Daphne begged. 

“She needs to learn a lesson.” I stated plainly. 

“Draco, stop her.” Daphne shouted towards my boyfriend. 

“I can’t tell her what to do.” Draco shrugged, enjoying the show. 

“Go easy on her Lia, she’s just a third year.” Blaise laughed. 

“Please, Lia.” Daphne continued to beg. Pansy slapped a hand over her mouth. 

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes and released Astoria from my control. The younger girl’s eyes filled with fear. I whispered another spell and Astoria’s hair was cut, leaving a short pixie cut. The girl gasped and grabbed a handful of her hair from the ground.

“Stay away from us, all of us.” I warned her as she tried to scoop up all the hair. 

She gave up on trying to collect it all and sobbed as she ran to her dorm. Pansy released Daphne who followed her sister. 

“Daphne won’t forgive you for that.” Blaise stated as we watched the Greengrass sisters leave. 

“I should be the one forgiving her. Where’s her loyalty?” 

“It’s her sister.” Tracey chimed in, another death glare from me shut her up again. 

“Her sister was acting up.” 

“Well it’s good to know where her loyalty lies now.” Draco said as I sat next to him. I felt my heart get a bit lighter and Draco placed his hand on my leg, I was glad he understood me.

I had to do what my father asked and find people I could trust to be good followers. It didn’t matter who I considered a friend if I couldn’t count on them to obey me. 

We moved on from the subject and started talking about other things. Without Daphne’s endless knowledge of school gossip we quickly ran out of things to talk about. 

“Well this is boring.” Draco sighed, getting up. “Lia and I will be going now.” 

He pulled me up from the couch and led me out of the common room. 

“Where are we going?” I asked. 

“Astronomy Tower.” Draco replied. “I need to be alone with you.” 

When we got to the tower Draco immediately pushed me up against one of the marble pillars. 

“You are so incredibly hot when you’re jealous.” He whispered right before his lips moved fervently to mine. 

My legs wrapped around his waist and I could feel his want for me growing through his pants. His hands slid under my skirt to hold me up and the feeling of his skin on mine drove me mad. I ran my fingers through his pale blond locks and pulled away from his lips. I placed my mouth on his neck and sucked hard. 

“Now everyone will know you’re mine.” I smirked when I was finished. The dark violet mark on his ivory skin was impossible to miss. 

Draco lifted me away from the call and carried me over to the dark blue velvet sofa in the corner of the room. He sat down with me on his lap and brushed his fingers across my jaw before pulling me in closer to him. 

I lifted the grey sweater vest he had on and we pulled away from each other just long enough to get it over his head. Our fingers moved furiously as we loosened each other’s ties and undid the buttons on our white button ups. When our tops were discarded on the ground I slid off of Draco’s lap and undid the clasp on his pants. He helped me as I pulled them off along with his black boxers. I felt heat pool between my legs as his dick sprung out and hit his stomach. 

“Keep the skirt.” He smiled and grabbed my wrists as I moved to lower the zipper on my school skirt. 

Happy to oblige, I left it and climbed back on top of him. His tip rubbed against me, only the fabric of my panties separated our flesh. We both let out a soft moan. 

I reached down to slide the fabric to the side, ready to feel him inside me. 

He lifted his hips up towards me and I felt a bit of pain as his tip slipped through my folds. We had been having sex nonstop since our first night together but I still had to adjust to his size. He pulled away when he saw the pain in my face. 

“Keep going.” I moaned, I had to push through the pain. 

Draco went on, trusting gently and slowly. Soon the pain was gone and all I felt was pure pleasure. I started to shift my hips with Draco, quickening my pace to let him know I was ready for more. 

He grabbed my hips and lifted me in rhythm with his quick thrusts, pushing himself even deeper inside of me. He slid one hand in between us, reaching down to rub my clit adding even more pleasure for me. 

“You feel so good.” He let out a low moan beside my ear. “You’re fucking amazing, Lia.” 

He noticed that I got wetter at his words of praise and smirked knowingly at me.

“Lia, you’re amazing.” He continued on. 

“So fucking hot.”

“So fucking perfect.”

The feeling of him inside of me mixed with his fingers and his words was a deadly combination. I felt myself ready to explode, my core throbbing rapidly.

“Draco.” I moaned as my heart felt like it was beating outside my body. Draco’s thrusting seemed to quicken as my walls tightened upon him.

“Cum for me, Lia.” He groaned, pulling my hips closer to him. My body obeyed his commands and I felt his release fill me and the two of us moaned deeply together.

My heart started to settle and I lifted myself off of Draco. 

“Shit, Lia.” He sighed as some of his cum dripped out of me. 

“Wow.” I gasped, trying to catch my breath. 

Draco's eyes met mine, they were twinkling. Matching smiles appeared on both of our faces.

I kissed him then climbed off his lap to grab my wand to do the contraceptive spell. 

No one could ever make me feel the way he did. 


	26. Chapter 26

Auriah 

“Auriah, can we talk.” Harry walked up to me sitting alone in the courtyard. It had been a few days since my outburst in class, my friends had kept their distance. 

“Sure.” I replied, avoiding eye contact.  Those dark green eyes haunted my nightmares, I didn't need to see them during the day as well.

“I’m sorry I brought up Cedric, I know his death has been hard for you.” Harry spoke gently. 

“It’s alright.” I replied. “I know it’s been hard for you too.” 

“Every time I close my eyes I see him die all over again.” He confided. I wanted to tell him the exact same thing happened to me but he couldn’t know I broke into his dream. 

“It’s not something you forget.” I sighed.

“Do you believe that it was Voldemort who killed him?” Harry asked, I froze at the question. 

“Harry-.” 

“Please, believe me. It was him.” Harry grabbed my arms and his green eyes stared into my soul.

“I can’t.” I grabbed my stuff as fast as possible and ran. 

I found myself in front of the room of requirement. I stepped into the room that I hadn’t been in since last year with Cedric. The room seemed colder now. My tears flowed uncontrollably as I sank onto the floor. I threw my books angrily across the room. 

I hated Cedric for going into that maze. I hated Yaxley for killing him. I hated Harry for never letting me forget. And I hated my father most of all. None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for him. For years all I wanted was my father back but now that he was I regretted every second I had wished for his return.

Aurelia

Daphne was smart enough to beg for my forgiveness the day after my altercation with her sister.

She valued our friendship and knew if she was out of our group life at Hogwarts would be miserable. She promised that her sister wouldn’t say anything to the headmaster about my illegal use of magic, not that I really cared.

I decided to give her a second chance, but I knew I had to be careful about trusting her.

The next few days of school were typical. I reveled in the fact that so many people hated Potter for spreading ‘lies’ about my father, the more people who hated him the happier I was.

Professor Umbridge seemed to hate him the most. She was extremely annoying but I liked the way she treated Harry, she was one of the few teachers that didn’t bend over backwards for him. He had gotten three detentions from her already.

My sister had continued to isolate herself more and more as the days went by. She occasionally was spotted with Luna but other than that she was alone, making no effort with Potter's Golden Trio. I knew that Yaxley would find out she was neglecting her assigned task yet again so I decided to talk to her before he did.

After lunch I went to talk to her in the halls but I found her with Adrian and Graham. 

“Now that Diggory’s out of the way why don’t we hang out sometime.” I heard Adrian say to her.

“You must be really good in bed if you had a sixth year shagging you.” Graham laughed. 

“Or really bad. So bad he had to go and get himself killed to get away from you.” Adrian smirked. 

“Fuck off.” I inserted myself in front of my sister, in full defense mode.

“Ooo Lia, come to join us?” Graham grabbed my ass. 

“Crucio.” I hissed the words directly at Adrian then Graham. The two of them both collapsed in pain, leaving my ass hand free. Auriah turned to look at me with wide eyes. I repeated the curse on the boys, full of anger.

I meant the curse with my whole heart which meant the boys felt maximum pain. 

“Lia, stop.” I heard Draco’s voice behind me, he reached out to grab my hand. I pulled away from him and cursed the boys again. 

“Miss.Izar.” Umbridge appeared, she immediately stood between the boys and I. “Stop this immediately.” 

I finally stopped and gave her a cold hard glare. 

“Mr. Malfoy please take Mr.Pucey and Mr. Montague to the hospital wing. You two come with me.” She looked between my sister and I. 

I knew I was going to be in extreme trouble so I didn’t bother arguing. When we got to Umbridge's’ office I felt nauseous from the amount of pink everywhere. Ceramic plates with kittens on them lined the wall. 

“Have a seat ladies.” Umbridge sat behind her desk and poured herself a drink. 

“Professor, my sister-” Auriah started.

“Hold on.” Umbridge interrupted. “I don’t need to hear your reasons. I’m sure those boys had it coming. Of course that can’t happen again but let's move on.” 

My sister and I exchanged a look. I should have been expelled for what I just did, I used an unforgivable on two students. 

The fact I had used two unforgivables within the last two days could have resulted in me going to Azkaban. 

“I have been impressed by you both. You are extremely talented, way above your level.” She gave us her typical overly cheerful smile. 

“Thank you.” My sister and I replied in unison.

Suddenly the door flew open and Snape blasted into the room. 

“Dolores, I heard about what happened. Seeing as Miss.Izar is in my house I will discuss the appropriate punishment for her actions.” Snap said, his usual mono tone voice seemed slightly nervous.

“Oh Severus, no punishment is necessary. The girls are free to go.” Umbridge clapped her hands together cheerily. 

My sister and I stood up and fled her office, Snape followed after her.

“You need to control yourself.” Snape grabbed my wrist and hissed at me as soon as we were around the corner. “You are arrogant and reckless, this will not be tolerated any longer.” 

“I will do whatever I please, Severus.” I pulled my arm away, full of anger. “You forget who you're talking to.” 

“I’m sure your father will be less than pleased with you if you get yourself expelled, Aurelia.” Snape fired back. 

“Well I wasn’t.” I crossed my arms and glared at him. Frustrated Snape snarled and stormed off. 

“He’s right, you should be more careful.” My sister said to me when Snape was out of sight. 

“You should be thanking me.” I rolled my eyes at her.

“I didn’t need your help.” She fired back.

“I wasn’t going to just let them talk to you like that.” 

“I don’t care what they say to me, Lia.”

“It seems like you don’t care about anything anymore. Have you forgotten what Father wants, why aren’t ever with Potter?” 

“Why should I care about what Father wants? He’s selfish, and he doesn’t give a shit about us.” My sister said coldly. 

“How can you say that?” I was shocked.

“He took Cedric away from me Lia. I loved him and Father took him.” Tears gathered in her broken eyes. 

“I understand but-”

“You don’t understand. Draco is alive, Cedric isn’t.” 

“He’s our father Riah!”

“Please, he hasn’t been a father to us ever in our entire lives. Why do we have to give up everything for him?”

“It’s not his fault.” My anger towards my sister grew more and more, why was she being like this? “You know who’s fault it is. Potter’s.” 

My sister was silent, she stared at the gray stone floor. 

“ _ Potter _ is the reason we were apart from Father.  _ Potter _ is the reason we don’t have a mother.  _ Potter _ is the reason Cedric is dead.” I reminded her. “We will get our revenge on him. If you won’t do it for Father, do it for me. Do it for Mum.” 

“Fine.” My sister whispered. She turned around and left leaving me alone in the hall. 

Auriah 

My conversation with my sister left me shook inside. To say how I was feeling out loud, after months of internalizing everything I was feeling, felt liberating. Lia couldn’t see how little our father cared for us but I could. He had been back a whole summer and all he cared about was restoring his power. 

I knew I couldn’t do anything about my father so I had to put all my anger towards taking down Harry Potter. 

A few days later I finally was ready to go back to my fake friend. I joined Harry and the others during our Study Hall period. I could tell they were shocked to see me but they all greeted me warmly, even Harry. 

“Fancy a Fainting Fancy Auriah?” Fred Weasley popped up next to me and stuck a large box full of sweets in my face.

“Or a Fever Fudge?” His twin, George, said from the other side of me. 

“They’ll get you out of any class.” They said in union.

“Bugger off guys. Riah isn’t going to one of your guinea pigs, go find some first years.” Ron laughed. 

“What’s wrong with your hand?” I asked Harry after the Weasley twins left. There were fresh scars on his left hand that resembled words. 

“Nothing.” Harry lifted up his right hand and showed it to us. 

Hermione grabbed his left hand and gasped. 

“Did Umbridge do this?” Ron asked. Harry had just been in another detention with her right before. Harry’s silence confirmed what Ron was thinking.

“You’ve got to tell Dumbledore.” She said, looking at the scars. 

“No.” Harry pulled his hand back. “Dumbledore has enough on his mind right now.” I figured that was because of my father’s return.

“Besides, I don’t want to give Umbridge the satisfaction.” Harry added. 

“Bloody hell Harry, the woman has been torturing you.” Ron said. “If the parents knew about this-”

“Well I haven’t got any of those, have I Ron?” Harry snapped. I felt a flash of guilt, Harry was an orphan because of my father. The guilt disappeared when I remembered that my mother was dead because of his parents. 

“Harry you’ve got to report this.” Hermione stated firmly after an awkward pause of silence. “It’s perfectly simple your being-”

“No it’s not.” I could hear the frustration in Harry’s voice. “Hermione whatever this is, it’s not ‘simple’, you don’t understand.” 

Harry closed his book and gathered his things. The three of us watched as he exited the room. 

“Why is he being like this?” Hermione sighed. 

“Doesn’t he understand we’re on his side.” Ron mumbled. 

I stayed silent, wondering what was going on in his head. 

The next morning at breakfast I saw Harry approach Ron and Hermione hesitantly. I couldn’t hear what they were saying but it didn’t matter because suddenly we heard loud shouting in the halls.

Everyone at Hogwarts was naturally nosey so everyone filed into the hall to see what was going on. Umbridge and McGonagall were on the step arguing about Umbridge’s punishment methods. I had slipped McGonagall a note the night before, informing her of what had happened to Harry. As much as I disliked him, what Umbridge was doing was cruel. 

McGonagall called Umbridge’s punishment medieval. Then Umbridge accused McGonagall of being disloyal to the ministry, something McGonagall took very personally. When Umbridge noticed the mass of students watching she turned to us all. 

“Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. The minister will want to take immediate action.” She announced. 

Later that day she was officially declared the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. I was confused by what that meant but it soon became clear. She was the new tyrant of Hogwarts. Over the next few days she had created several new school rules, many of which were completely ridiculous. She also sat in on various classes, evaluating the professors. Dumbledore was as useless as ever, he did nothing to stop Umbridge’s power trip. I didn’t understand why Harry worshiped the old man. 

That weekend I joined Harry and the others on the Hogsmeade trip. Hermione told me about their plan to have secret Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons behind Umbridge’s back. 

“The students of Hogwarts need to be able to defend themselves.” She insisted. 

I agreed with her, I didn’t want any more innocent people getting hurt by my father and his followers. 

“Who’s going to teach them?” I asked, Hermione was smart but DADA wasn’t her best class. 

“I was thinking... you and Harry.” Hermione replied hesitantly. 

“What? Why me?” I was shocked. 

“You easily defended Harry from those curses your sister fired last year.” Hermione explained. “You clearly have lots of practice in defense.” 

“I don’t know Hermione. Teaching isn’t my thing.” I gave her an apologetic glance. My father would kill me if he found out I was teaching people how to fight against him. But at the same time I knew it was the right thing to do. 

“Just think about it.’ Hermione replied. 

“Who would even want me as a teacher?” Harry pipped up. “They all think I’m a nutter.”

“You can’t be any worse than Old Toad Face.” Ron said, referring to Umbridge. 

“Thanks Ron.” Harry responded sarcastically. 

We walked into the Hog’s Head pub, it was empty and cold. The pub didn’t have very much foot traffic. The four of us sat at a table and watched as people slowly trickled in. 28 students, mostly Gryffindors, stared at us expectantly. Harry and Ron looked nervous but Hermione took charge and stood up. 

“Hi, you all know why we’re here.” She spoke loud and clearly. “We need a teacher, a proper teacher. One who’s had real experience defending themselves against the dark arts.” 

“Why?” A Ravenclaw boy asked.

‘Why?” Ron scoffed. “Cause You Know Who is back, you Tosser.” 

“So  _ he _ says.” The boy sneered, nodding towards Harry. 

“So Dumbledore says.” Hermione replied firmly. 

“So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is where’s the proof?” 

“If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…” Someone else chimed in. My stomach turned at the mention of Cedric, Ron grabbed my hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. The Weasleys might be considered blood traitors but they were damn good at being a friend. 

Harry glanced at me cautiously before standing up.

“I’m not going to talk about Cedric so if that’s why you’re here, leave.” He told everyone. 

No one moved at all.

“Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?” Luna called out. I hadn’t even noticed her among the others, a dark blue hat covered her light blonde hair. I was glad to see she had shoes on today. 

“Yes.” Hermione answered for Harry. “I’ve seen it.” 

“Blimey Harry. I didn’t know you could do that.” Dean Thomas remarked. 

“And he killed a Basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore’s office.” Neville added. 

“It’s true!” Ginny confirmed. 

“Third year he fought about a hundred dementors at once.” Ron bragged. 

“And last year he really did fight off You Know Who in the flesh.” Hermione insisted. I spun Cedric’s ring on my finger. 

“Hermione.” Harry silenced her, irritation etched on his face. He turned to face everyone. “I know it sounds great when you say it like that. The truth is most of that was just luck. I didn’t know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help.”

“He’s just being modest.” Hermione said. 

“No Hermione, I’m not” Harry sighed. “Facing this stuff in real life is nothing like school. In school when you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow.”

Everyone was completely focused on Harry’s words.

“But out there, when you’re a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes,” He paused, “you don’t know what that's like.” 

I felt the sympathy I had for Harry return.

Cedric was Harry's friend.

I remembered in his dream how he tried to tell Cedric to get away. As much as Cedric’s Death Hurt me and haunted me, it must have been much worse for Harry to be inches away while his friend died. He took a seat as if his speech had drained him of all his energy.

“You’re right Harry we don’t. That’s why we need your help. Because if we’re going to have any chance of beating... Voldemort...” Hermione was reluctant to say my father's name but she was trying to show the others she wasn't afraid of him.

“He’s really back.” Nigel, a first year Gryffindor, said. Harry nodded. 

Within minutes everyone was lining up to sign their name on the parchment Hermione left on the table. I saw that Hermione had written “Dumbledore’s Army”, I didn’t approve of the name but I signed the sheet anyway.

When everyone was gone the four of us planned the first meeting. 

“We need somewhere to practice where Umbridge won’t find us.” Harry pointed out.

“The shrieking shack.” Ron suggested.

“That’s too small.” Harry replied. 

“Forbidden forest?” Hermione asked.

“Not bloody likely.” Ron scoffed. 

“I might know a place.” I stared down at the ring on my thumb. 


	27. Chapter 27

Auriah 

The next day I led Harry and a few of the other DA members to Room of Requirement. The small cozy room I was used to was now a large empty room with high ceilings. It was the perfect secret place for us to have our lessons. 

Earlier that morning Umbridge had announced that all student organizations were prohibited.  Convenient timing, someone must have tipped her off about our meeting at Hogs Head.  We had to be extra careful not to get caught. 

I helped Harry plan what to teach and a few days later we brought the rest of the group to the room. Everyone was sworn to secrecy and we trusted everyone. I wasn’t thrilled that Cho was part of the group but even though I disliked her I didn’t want her to be unable to defend herself. 

The first few lessons went well, everyone listened to Harry and managed to learn a lot. I was surprised when Ginny took my advice on her wand flourish. It was weird to be the advanced one in the class.  In Yaxley's lessons, Aurelia was always ten steps ahead.

I was actually excited to go to these secret meetings, I had made lots of new friends. Their company was a welcome distraction from my sad Cedric thoughts. Except for the day we practiced casting Patronus Charms. 

Harry had demonstrated his, Hermione and Ron had both produced beautiful patronuses. When it was my turn I tried to think of a happy memory. I shut my eyes and thought about my time with Cedric. I thought back to when we solved the egg clue, when we snuck off into the Room Of Requirement for the first time, and when he told me he loved me. But the memory of Harry returning in tears and Harry’s dream of Yaxley killing Cedric took over my mind much too easily. I couldn’t make anything come out of my wand, Hermione smiled at me with pity. 

A few days later I was about to leave Umbridge’s useless DADA class when she asked my sister and I to stay behind. Lately she had been questioning students about any suspicious activity. I figured we were going to be questioned as well but I didn’t know why we were asked together. 

Anyone with eyes could see that Lia and I didn't do anything together, we were worlds apart.

“Girls.” Umbridge clasped her hands in front of her and smiled at us as we approached. “As you may know the students at this school are struggling to follow the rules. I need help making sure that everyone is doing what they should.” 

She reached into her pink blazer pocket and pulled out two shiny silver pins that were shaped in the letter I. 

“I would like you girls to lead my new Inquisitorial Squad. You will be incharge of enforcing my rules. How does that sound.” 

“Yes that sounds great.” My sister responded. I knew there was no way my sister would turn down having extra power around the school, as if being a prefect wasn’t enough for her.

I on the other hand wanted no part of Umbridge’s insane little squad. Her rules were ridiculous, why would I want to enforce them. 

“I’m sorry professor, I just want to focus on studying for my O.W.Ls.” I explained.

Her cheery fake smiled waivered for a second. “Oh no worries. Miss.Izar, could you ask Mr. Malfoy if he would be interested in leading with you.” 

“Oh I know he would be honored.” My sister batted her dark long lashes at the professor. 

“Fantastic.” Umbridge clapped again. She let us go and my sister immediately ran off to find her boyfriend. 

I went to find my friends and I told them about Umbridge’s new firing squad. 

“What the bloody hell is an Inquisitorial Squad?” Ron made a face when I told them.

“They’re like prefects but with more authority.” I shrugged. 

“We have to be extra careful now.” Hermione sighed. “Having Filch on our tails is already hard enough.” 

“Malfoy and your sister will be much harder to hide from.” Ron added. 

“I can handle them.” I reassured my friends. 

Aurelia

Draco was thrilled to be leading the Inquisitorial Squad with me, we knew it would definitely make our fathers proud. Umbridge had asked us both to handpick trusted students to join us. We figured since we had to pick out new Death Eaters for my father it would be a good way to multitask. 

We obviously only asked people from our house to join. Theo and Adrian Pucey were obviously not asked, neither were Astoria or any first years. Unfortunately, Umbridge asked Graham Montague to join since his mother was close friends with her. It was a hard decision whether or not to ask Daphne, but she had proved herself to be somewhat loyal since the situation with her sister. 

The biggest perk of our squad was being able to take away points from Ron and Hermione despite their prefect status. This pissed them off immensely, they tried to avoid us as much as possible. 

On the day of the first Quidditch match of the season Tracey and I stood with the Slytherin team as we waited for everyone to arrive. Draco looked amazing in his dark green Quidditch robes, I couldn’t wait to watch him play.

“Hey Weasel Face.” Draco called out as the redhead walked by with his friends, including my sister. “Try not to make it too easy for us to win today.” 

“Shut up Ferret Boy.” Hermione shouted. 

“Oooo the mudblood thinks she's funny.” Draco scoffed. 

“Maybe you need a reminder of the rodent you really are.” Ron scowled and pulled out his wand. He made a move to cast the spell but he was frozen. 

He had a non-verbal freezing spell on him. Draco looked over to see if I was me who had done it and I winked back. 

“What did you do?” Harry shouted. He was about to get up in Draco’s face so I froze him mid walk. 

The Slytherins around me were dying with laughter. 

“Come on Lia.” My sister sighed, she knew it was me who had done it. 

“What?” I feigned innocence. 

“Real mature.” Hermione crossed her arms and glared. 

“What was that mudblood?” I stared right into her eyes. 

“Just let the boys go.” Riah insisted, I could tell she just wanted to leave. I unfroze the boys and watched them scamper away, staring at me fearfully. 

Daphne and I left to find a spot to watch the game. When the match was about to start I noticed Weasley looking like he was about to puke. 

“Weasley is Our King!” I shouted. The Slytherins around me all looked and laughed when they realized what I meant. Draco sent me a smirk from his spot in the field. 

Soon everyone chanted “Weasley is Our King” over and over again, it seemed to make Weasley even more nervous. He had let the Quaffle in countless times. There wasn’t a single goal that he blocked. 

The game was neck in neck, whichever team got the Snitch first would be the clear winner. Draco and Potter were both inches away from catching the Snitch. Out of nowhere Crabbe appeared next to Potter and shoved him with the entire weight of his large body. 

Potter flew off his broom but was saved by one of his team mates. Draco managed to get the Snitch while Potter was down. As Draco held the small golden Snitch in his hand he looked straight at me and smirked, sending my heart into a mad flutter.

As soon as the match ended I went to find Draco. I found him, Crabbe and Goyle head to head with Potter and the Weasley twins. Potter was shouting that they had played dirty. I rolled my eyes, it was a game and we played to win. All of a sudden I saw Potter grab Draco and the two of them started going at it. I ran over to stop them but Professor Umbridge had beaten me there. 

“That’s it Potter, I’ve had it with you causing trouble. You are hereby banned from playing Quidditch for the rest of the school year, no, forever.” She turned to the Weasley twins. “Same for both of you.” 

“You can’t do that!” One of the twins, I couldn’t be bothered which twin was which, shouted. 

“Watch me.” She smiled, strutting away. The three Gyffindorks stormed away fuming and I smirked at each one as they passed by. 

Once they were gone I went up to Draco and slid my arms around his neck. His lip was cut and I could see the start of a bruise across his check, the imperfections on his typically perfect face only increased my attraction to him. 

“We need to get out of here.” I whispered into his ear.


	28. Chapter 28

Auriah

After being banned from Quidditch Harry threw himself into our secret DADA lessons. During our last meeting before winter break Harry congratulated everyone on all the improvement. 

Even Neville, who was slightly magically challenged, was excelling. 

Harry dismissed everyone with a proud glimmer in his eye, I appreciated how much effort he had put into teaching everyone. He genuinely cared about keeping everyone safe. The more time I saw him in this light the more I felt my hatred for him slipping away. 

Luna and I left to go study together in the library. She was wearing two different shoes that day but I didn’t say anything. I liked it when Luna was just Luna, she was a free spirit. 

Halfway to the library I remembered I had left my bag in the Room of Requirement. I told Luna I would meet her in a bit and went back to get it. When I walked into the room I found Harry and Cho standing close. 

When they heard me come in they both looked at me and I saw tears in her eyes. Cho avoided eye contact with me as she left the room. 

“Did I interrupt something?” I asked Harry after she was gone. 

“She was just telling me... that she... she fancies me... but I had to tell her I thought of her as a friend.” Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy dark hair. "She didn't really take it well."

“Wasn’t she just all over Cedric last year.” I rolled my eyes, Harry laughed. “I thought you did fancy her, what happened?” 

“I never did, Hermione is crazy for thinking that.” Harry shrugged. 

I laughed and went to find my stuff. 

“Thanks for all your help teaching.” Harry said as I grabbed my bag.

“I didn’t really do much.” I chuckled. 

“You were a better teacher than me.” He insisted. I smiled and Harry’s emerald green eyes locked with mine. “You know…You can talk to me about him if you need to.”

Instinctively I twisted the ring on my thumb and broke eye contact. 

“I just want you to be okay.” He continued. 

“Why?” I blurted out. It wasn’t like we were best friends or anything. 

“I like you, Auriah.” He said slowly. “More than a friend.” 

I was taken aback. Up until a few weeks ago I hated this boy, I was just starting to like him and now he was confessing his feelings. I was just starting to get to know the real him and he had no idea who the real me was. 

“I know you were with Cedric and I respect that. I just needed you to know.” A deep blushed crawled across his face. I tried to say something but I couldn’t physically make any words come out. 

“Anyways… Happy Christmas Riah.” He gave me a soft smile before leaving the room. 

I tried to process Harry’s words the whole time I studied with Luna. He had completely blindsided me. 

“I should have seen it coming!” Hermione exclaimed when she came into the library later that night. 

“What?” 

“Harry told me he told you that he fancies you.” Hermione said, much too loudly. 

I shushed her.

“I already knew that.” Luna chimed in. “It’s quite obvious.” 

“What?” I turned to her, how in the bloody world was it obvious. 

“He did ask you to the Yule Ball.” Hermione pointed out. 

“Um, only because everyone else already had dates.” I argued. 

Hermione and Luna exchanged cheeky glances. I rolled my eyes at them both and tried to focus on my books. 

The next morning when I got to the Great Hall Ron, Hermione and Harry were nowhere to be seen. When breakfast was nearly over I finally saw Hermione walk in looking shaken. 

“Ron’s father has been attacked.” She told me when I got to her, she was nearly in tears. She went on to tell me that Harry had woken up from a nightmare where he saw Arthur Weasley get viciously attacked. He immediately went to Dumbledore and they found Mr.Weasley barely alive in the department of mysteries. Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley siblings had gone to Harry’s godfather’s house to wait for news. 

“How did Harry know.” I gasped. 

“That’s the crazy part! He said that  _ he _ was the attacker. But he wasn't him, he was a snake.” The second Hermione said to the word snake I knew what was going on. My father had to be involved.

Hermione asked if I wanted to go with her to meet up with the others but I knew I had to go home, well not my actual home. I was dreading returning to the Malfoy Manor after breakfast. I didn’t want to be around my father or my sister and her repulsive boyfriend. The more Draco tormented my friends the more I resented him. My sister was even worse but I blamed Draco’s influence. 

When I got on the train Hermione was nowhere to be found, I assumed she had found a different way to travel to Harry’s godfathers. Luna and I sat together. She spent most of the train ride explaining what Crumple-Horned Snorkacks were. 

I didn't care about any type of Snorkack but I listened attentively. Luna's voice soothed me. 

Aurelia

I was excited to be going back to the Malfoy’s for the holidays. It was going to be my first Christmas with my father. I had no idea what to expect. 

Auriah was more mopey than Moaning Myrtle the minute we arrived at Draco’s house. 

When we stepped through the door Lucius informed us that our father was waiting for her and I.

Excitedly, I left Draco and went to the ballroom, my father sat on his throne as usual. He broke out in a grin when he saw me and held out his thin arms. I ran into his arms and he hugged me tight. My sister came in as well but she didn’t embrace him, she just gave a small curtsy and waited for him to speak. 

My father was obviously displeased by my sister’s reaction to him. His face went stone cold and the room got darker. 

“Auriah, is this how you greet your father?” He asked her with a deep warning tone.

Reluctantly my sister walked up and gave him a half hearted hug. This seemed to satisfy him, the room brightened. Nagini, my father’s beloved snake, slithered into the room and crawled into his lap.

“Did Nagini attack Arthur Weasley last night?” My sister asked. I was shocked she spoke without being spoken to and her accusatory tone.

“How did you know?” My father leaned forward, intrigued. 

“Harry had a dream that he was a snake and attacked him.” My sister explained. 

“Very interesting.” My father murmured, grinning to himself. I wondered what was going on but he didn’t reveal anything else.

“I was wondering…” my sister’s voice wavered as she tried to summon her confidence. “I was invited to Harry’s godfather’s house for the Holiday and I was wondering if I could join them.”

Her request shocked me, she was abandoning our family? It was our first Christmas together. 

“It would be a good way to keep an eye on him.” She added. 

“Great thinking my child.” My father grinned again. 

“What? You can’t let her do that.” I blurted out, full of anger.

My father held out his hand and I felt force close around my throat as if I was being choked, my feet lifted off the floor and I couldn’t breath. 

“I’ll do what I please.” He hissed at me, eyes venomous. He released me and I fell to the floor. 

“I’m sorry father.” I whispered weakly. 

“Leave me.” My father dismissed us. He started to have a hush conversation in Parseltongue with Nagini as we left.

“You’re really leaving us?” I whispered to my sister as we went into the hall. 

“I want to be with my friends.” She said unapologetically.

What about me? What about our family? I wanted to ask her, but I held my tongue. I didn’t want to seem desperate.

“Fine.” I replied breezily, as if I didn’t care at all. 

My sister went off to her room to write her friends an owl and pack her things. 

I went into my room and found Draco lying on my bed. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. I crawled in next to him and I felt his arms wrap around me. 

“What’s wrong?” He murmured sleepily, feeling the tension in my body.

“Nothing.” I replied.

“Come on Lia, it’s never nothing.” He drew circles on my back.

“She’s leaving us.” A tear trickled down my face. “It’s our first Christmas together and she’s going to spend it with Harry Potter and his nitwit friends.” 

“You’ll have me.” Draco offered sweetly.

“I know.” I smiled at him but I knew he wouldn’t understand. He always had his father, even if he was awful at least he was always there. “I just don’t get why she would leave me.” 

A wave of frustration filled me and the lights in the room shattered. Draco looked at me in shock, I was surprised myself. 

“Repairo.” I thought in my head, the lights fixed themselves. My magic seemed to be getting stronger lately, I rarely needed to speak or even use my wand. I suspected it had something to do with my father's return and his consumption of my blood. 

I buried my face in Draco’s shoulder, he didn’t comment on what had just happened. The smell of his cologne calmed me and I relaxed into him. He gave me a soft kiss on the top of my head and played with a piece of my hair. 

_ I love you.  _ I thought silently. 

It was too early to say the words out loud but I really wanted to. I felt like I had been waiting for Draco my entire life, with him I felt complete. 

I really loved him.


	29. Chapter 29

Auriah 

Hermoine replied to my letter right away, I would leave to join them the next morning.

I could tell my sister was upset I was leaving. She was in an irritated mood all of dinner and she took it out on the house elves. Mrs. Malfoy offered to take her shopping tomorrow which seemed to help her bad mood. 

I felt bad leaving her but it was too hard for me to stay in this house. The food in my stomach barley stayed down as I sat across from Yaxley. He scarfed down dinner without a care in the world. 

The next morning Aunt Helena met me in the front foyer of the manor and she apperated me to the address Hermione had given. When we landed Hermoine wasn’t there yet so I decided to ask my aunt something that had been running through my mind. 

“How did The Potters kill Mother?” I asked. 

“What?” My aunt's eyes went wide and she looked around to see if anyone was around. 

“How did they kill her?” I repeated.

“I don’t think now is the time to talk about this dear.” My aunt said, still searching the area for signs of other people. 

“I just hate hating Harry.” I blurted out. My aunt finally stopped moving and met my eye. “He is a genuinely good person, I just don’t understand how his parents were so evil.” 

“His parents weren’t evil.” She whispered, her voice was so low I almost missed what she said. 

“What? They killed your sister! How could you say that?” 

“They didn’t…” She started. 

“Riah!” Hermione’s dark brown curls bounced as she ran over to us. The haunting expression on my aunt’s face morphed into a fake smile. “Sorry I’m late!” 

I introduced her to my aunt who nodded at her, I could tell she was uncomfortable with my muggle born friend. As sweet as my aunt was, she still carried the same prejudices as the rest of my family. 

My aunt apparated away, leaving me confused about what she had just said. Hermione led me a few blocks away. She explained that the place we were going was top secret and made me shut my eyes as she led me. 

I followed her blindly into a house and I felt someone run and hug me. Opening my eyes I was met with Ginny’s warm smile. Ron, his brothers and Harry stood behind her with tired smiles. 

“Hello dear!” A little cheery woman came up to me and gave me a tight hug. judging from her red hair I assumed she was Ron’s mother. “I’m Mrs. Weasley.” 

“Nice to meet you.” I smiled at her. Despite the big smile plastered on her face her eyes held the same tiredness as her son.

“We're just about to go visit Ron’s father at the hospital.” Hermione told me. I followed them to the fireplace. We used floo powder to travel to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

When I saw Ron’s father laying in the hospital bed a huge rush of guilt hit me. This was all my fathers doing. The Weasley family gathered around Mr. Weasley. Envy mixed in with the guilt, their family was full of so much love. The way Mrs. Weasley held Ginny was full of warmth and love, very different from the cold broken hug I had shared with my father the day before. 

I noticed Harry slipping out of the room. Also needing to get away, I followed him. He sat outside on a bench with his head in his hands. 

“I need Voldemort out of my head.” He said to me as I sat down next to him.

“How can he even get in?” I wondered out loud.

“I don’t know.” Harry sighed.

“I’m going to help you.” I told him decidedly. I was going to stop my father from messing with Harry’s head. 

“How?” He asked.

“I’m going to teach you how to guard your mind.” I explained Occlumency to him. He didn’t question how I knew so much about it and agreed to let me teach him. 

Later that night when we went back to his bedroom we started our first lesson. It wasn’t easy, I could see the pain in his eyes as he tried to block me out. We barely made any progress, it was so easy for me to reach into his mind. Images of Cedric’s death played over and over which pained me but also made me more determined to help Harry. 

“I need a break.” Harry said exhaustedly after an hour of trying to block me, I needed one too. He sat on his bed and let out a long breath. I went to sit next to him. 

“Thank you for helping me.” He said placing his hand on top of mine.

“You’re welcome.” I replied. I wanted to pull my hand away but something about his warm touch soothed me. 

“Everything you do is so amazing. You’re amazing.” His eyes looked into mine. I thought back to a few days ago when he told me he liked me. I did feel something for him if I was being honest, but the history between our families was too much to ignore. I had to find out what happened to my mother first. 

“Harry-.” I started, before I could say anything else his lips were against mine. I was so surprised I didn’t pull away, or maybe I didn’t want to pull away. 

The door to his room opened, Ron and Hermoine stood trying to hide their shock. 

“Um Harry, Sirius is looking for you.” Hermione said. 

Harry got up and went with Ron downstairs. Hermoine came to sit next to me.

“What’s going on?” She asked, unable to hide her smile. 

“He kissed me.” I answered, still shocked.

“I saw.” She giggled. When she saw my unhappy expression she stopped. “What’s wrong? You don’t fancy him back?” 

I wanted to tell her how my feelings were all over the place. There was so much hurt, anger, hatred and brokenness inside me. But I couldn’t tell her anything, she would hate me. I didn’t even know what I would tell her if I could. 

“It’s Cedric, isn’t it?” She asked, her eyes full of compassion. 

_“Yes and the fact that my father ordered him to be killed and ordered me to spy on you because he’s Voldemort and wants to kill Harry.”_ I thought in my head, but I just nodded.

“I’m sure Harry will understand. You need more time.” Hermione said confidently. She stood up and held out her hands. “Come on lets get some dinner.” 

I grabbed her hands and allowed her to pull me up. We went downstairs and found Harry sitting with two middle aged men.

“Riah, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.” Harry introduced them. 

I remembered reading about Sirius Black and his infamous escape from Azkaban in the Daily Prophet. Harry must have noticed my stunned expression, he explained how Sirius had been wrongfully imprisoned after his old friend betrayed him. 

Sirius and Remus watched me carefully the rest of the night as if they were unsure if they could trust me. Hermione said they were just cautious of newcomers and not to take their suspicion personally. 

Over the next few days they loosened up around me and started treating me like the others. 

Remus was nice, but he seemed quite reserved and guarded all the time. Through the loud whispers of the Weasley twins I discovered he was a werewolf, which was completely unexpected.

If anything I thought Sirius would have been the secret werewolf. He was wild and fiery, brimming with energy and excitement towards every little thing. His behavior was not werewolf related however, just pent up energy from being hidden away in his family home. Sirius' name had yet to be cleared, he should have been on the run but he stayed for Harry. 

He and Harry were quite close despite not knowing each other for more than a few years. Sirius was Harry's godfather but both Sirius and Remus treated Harry like their own son. It was heartwarming to see the three of them together. Harry seemed lighter around them, more upbeat and alive.

Harry's positive behavior was contagious. Despite the mix of emotions I was battling I couldn’t help but feel happiness as I gathered around with my friends and their family. Even with the condition Ron’s father was in, everyone was in good spirits. The laughter and joy was a huge contrast from the silent, tense, formal dinners back at the manor.

It felt like what family was supposed to be. 

Aurelia 

Christmas day was a disappointment. With my sister gone I knew it was already going to be bad but I was absolutely heartbroken when my father didn’t come by at all.

I spent the whole day waiting for him, every time I heard the snap of an apparition my hopes went up and crashed back down immediately. 

My aunt, Narcissa and Draco tried to cheer me up by showering me with presents. The new shoes, clothes and jewelry was nice but I just wanted my father and sister. 

My sister had sent me a letter wishing me a Happy Christmas. I burned it. 

Auriah

Christmas with my friends was an experience like no other. The house was completely decorated top to bottom and the air smelled like fresh baking all day. 

My eyes pooled with happy tears when I unwrapped a gift from Mrs. Weasley, it was a yellow knitted sweater with a big pink letter A on it. My two favorite colors. I could feel the love embrace me as I slipped it on.

Hermione had given me a notebook that she had binded herself and Ron gave me more sweets than I could possibly eat in a year. Harry’s gift had surprised me, it was a beautiful bracelet with dark emeralds on it that matched his eyes. He placed it around my wrist and I wanted to tell him it was too much but it was so beautiful and I didn’t want to make things more awkward.

After our kiss I had avoided being alone with him and I knew he noticed. I knew we had to continue our Occlumency lessons but I just couldn’t. 

Mr. Weasley came home for Christmas dinner which made the day much better. I don’t know what I would have done if the Weasley’s lost their father because of mine. 

We spent the rest of the night singing cheery Christmas songs and drinking warm pumpkin juice by the crackling fire. 

I received a letter and homemade cookies from my aunt that night. I had hoped she would write more about what happened to my mother but the letter just wished me a Happy Christmas. 

I was disappointed that my sister never responded to my Christmas letter. I figured she was still upset with me or too busy celebrating with my father. 

It was never my intention to abandon Lia, I just had to get away from my father. Next year I would make it up to her. 


	30. Chapter 30

Aurelia

It had been a few days since Christmas and there was still no sign of my father. Yaxley and Lucius had gone to meet my father a few times but they didn't say where he was.

The only thing that was stopping me from losing my mind was Draco.

We had spent every night together, which was a welcomed change from the separate dormitories at Hogwarts. 

"Good morning, love." He murmured into my ear as the two of us stirred awake. It was a lazy December morning and the sun reflected off a fresh coat of snow outside, and shone directly on us. 

"Mmm." I groaned, still half asleep. 

He rolled over and gave me a soft kiss right below my ear. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me closer to him. Something hard dug into my lower back. 

The sun wasn't the only thing up that morning. 

Suddenly feeling much more awake, I rolled my hips forward causing my back to arch and my ass to push into him.

I could feel him exhale against my neck. 

His hand moved to my hip and he shifted my body lower. As I continued to rock my hips I felt him growing even harder. 

Even with the fabric of our nightclothes between us he felt amazing. 

I rolled over on top of him, staring down into the two pools of grey that were gleaming hungrily. Draco's hands slid under my silk night dress, a Christmas gift from him, and they explored every inch of my skin. 

Our bodies continued to grind against each other and I could feel the heat between my legs starting to pool. 

"Drac-ow." My moan quickly turned into a sharp yelp. Draco froze and looked at me with worry. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Nothing. Just my birthmark started to sting." I held up my arm to show him the glowing red mark. 

Though the sting happened often I was still not used to the feeling, especially in moments like this when the last thing I was thinking about was my father. 

"Just ignore it." I said, leaning back down to touch the flesh on Draco's neck with my lips. 

My mark had burned several times over the holidays but not once was it my father summoning me. I was clearly not a priority to him this Christmas season. 

Draco's hips remained frozen under mine and his grip around my waist loosened. I felt his member soften. I suppose the mention of my father was a bit of a mood killer for him. 

I pulled away from his neck and rolled back to my side of the bed. 

"I should go wash up." Draco sighed, rolling out of the bed, leaving me alone and unsatisfied. 

He padded over to the bathroom attached to my room and I heard the shower turn on.

With Draco gone I slipped my hand between my legs and rubbed my core gently. 

The feeling of my own touch was underwhelming. 

Disappointed, I pulled my hand out from under my nightgown and headed towards the washroom.

I heard the sound of Draco's humming mixed with the sound of water hitting the tile floor of the shower as I entered. 

The glass shower left nothing to the imagination. Draco's toned body was covered in soap suds and water droplets, which didn't nothing for the heat in my belly.

"You like what you see?" Draco smirked, radiating cockiness through the glass.

"I've seen better." I replied with a blasé shrug. 

"It doesn't get better than this, darling." 

As turned on as I was by his egocentrism, I wasn't going to stroke his ego or anything else of his for that matter. 

I made my way to the sink and started to brush my teeth. 

Mid-brush I was showered with a splash of warm water. I whipped around to see Draco grinning like a child. 

I flipped him off and finished brushing my teeth. 

When I was finished I walked over to the shower and opened the glass door, stepping in. My nightdress was getting completely soaked but I didn't care. I tried to keep my eyes from wandering but his body was irresistible. 

My eyes took him in and I bit my lip teasingly. 

The gesture seemed to trigger something in Draco, he stepped towards me and his eyes darkened. 

I took a step back, brushing the tip of my tongue across my bottom lip. 

_ That  _ gesture definitely triggered something in Draco. His member was hard and pressing against his taut stomach. 

He took another step forward and grabbed my legs. He lifted me and pushed my back against the glass wall. 

His damp lips darted for mine. 

One of his hands slid between my legs.

I clamped my thighs around his, stopping them from moving.

"You wish." I scoffed, removing his hand and pulling out from his grasp. It was my turn to leave him high and dry... or hard and wet in his case.

I hopped out of the shower, soaking the marble floors.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

I ignored him and used a cooling charm on the shower water. Draco swore and I ran giggling out of the bathroom. I threw off my wet pajamas and threw on an emerald green silk robe, another gift from Draco.

It wasn't long before Draco came out of the washroom, scowling at me. His lower body was wrapped in a dark grey towel and his hair was dark and hanging around his face.

"You think you're funny, huh?" He grumbled teasingly.

"I  _ know _ I'm funny," I smirked, standing on the bed so I would be taller than him.

He wrapped his hands around my thighs, the cold metal of his wet rings indenting my skin. 

With one swift motion he pulled me down to his level aggressively, then pushed me down onto the bed so I was flat on my back. He loomed over me like a hungry predator about to devour its prey, but his movements were slow and controlled as he trailed his lips across my collar bones.

My hands explored his body, particularly enjoying his toned abs. The rigid muscles on his stomach flexed as he shifted his body so his lips were now pressed against my neck. My carotid artery pulsed against the soft flesh of his lips.

Draco's hands traveled to the knot that held my robe shut and he looked at me, asking for permission. I gave him a small nod, watching him as he undid the knot. His eyes widened as the robe opened up and he took in my body.

He lowered himself down again and his lips were finally on mine. I kissed him hungrily, reveling in the feeling of his hands sliding downwards. He brushed his thumb across my core, my back arched slightly as I moaned in his mouth.

I could feel his lips shift into a smirk. He repeated the motion, clearly taking pleasure in my reaction.

Suddenly, my bedroom door flew open and Lucius stood at the entrance. Draco moved away from me faster than I had ever seen him move. Lucius' eyes went wide as he figured out what was going on.

I threw my robe back on quickly.

"Your father has been requesting your presence." He said to me, avoiding eye contact. I guess the sting from either had been meant for me as well. 

I held my robe tight, mumbled a thank you to Lucius and walked out of the room. Lucius stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

I realized I couldn’t see my father dressed in only a robe but going back into my room would be too awkward. Instead I went to Riah’s room and dug through her dresser for something that wasn’t yellow, pink or any pastel color. 

After a few minutes of digging I found a black playsuit that still had the tags on it. The outfit was probably purchased by Cissa when we first came to the manor.

I threw it on and slid into a pair of plain black ankle boots from Riah’s closet. 

When I got downstairs and entered the ballroom my father was seated with Peter Pettigrew standing behind him. 

“Ah Aurelia, finally.” My father beckoned me to his side. “My dear daughter it is time for you to prove yourself.” 

“I’m ready.” I told him, trying to contain my excitement. 

“Wormtail.” My father shouted. Pettigrew scampered in front of him. “Call them.” 

Pettigrew lifted up the sleeve of his cloak to reveal his dark mark. He took out his wand and touched it to the mark. My birthmark tingled and suddenly the room filled with black streaks that looked like smoke. The room filled with several Death Eaters, I spotted some of my friend’s fathers throughout the room. 

“Today we set free those who have been wrongfully captured.” Everyone listened intently as my father spoke. He got up and walked around the room. “The dementors will happily oblige but it’s only a matter of time before the pesky aurors show up. So be mindful about who you choose to free first. I want the best.” 

The Death Eaters all nodded in understanding. 

“Crabbe. Goyle.” Two older men stepped forward, like their sons they were large and towered over the others. “You two are responsible for my daughter. If anything happens to her I will kill your families within seconds.”

“Yes, Dark Lord.” Crabbe Sr. replied, Goyle Sr. nodded. 

“This is for you, Aurelia.” My father materialized a Death Eater mask and handed it to me. I immediately put it on. “Go make me proud.” 

One by one the Death Eaters apparated out of the room. Crabbe Sr. held out his arm for me, I took it and we were off. 

** Draco **

“Are you a bloody idiot? Has Hogwarts poisoned your brain so that it no longer functions properly?” My father yelled as soon as the door clicked shut. He lifted up his cane and smacked me square in the chest. 

“Stop acting like a child. Imagine what the Dark Lord would do to you if he found out you were  _ violating _ his  _ daughter _ . Imagine what he would do to ME.” He took another wack at me, hitting my shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Father.” I muttered bitterly, not meaning the apology at all. 

“Fool.” He took one last wack before leaving the room. 

I rubbed my hand on the spots where he hit me, they were definitely going to bruise. Nothing a slight glamour wouldn’t cover, I didn’t want Lia seeing them.

After throwing on some clothes I made my way to the dining room, hoping Lia was done talking to her father and ready to eat breakfast. 

I stopped in front of the sitting room, finding my mother comforting Aurelia’s aunt. Helena had worry all over her face, she fanned herself feverently. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, stepping into the room. 

“He’s sent her to her death.” Helena wailed. 

“What? Who? Lia?” I felt panic rise within me. 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, Helena.” Yaxley entered the room. “She’ll return without a scratch.” 

“What’s going on?” I was desperate to know. 

“The Dark Lord has sent Lia to Azkaban to release some very important prisoners.” Yaxley said nonchalantly. 

“I’m sure she'll be back soon.” My mother said to us calmly. 

I thought back to the dementors that had stationed themselves at Hogwarts a few years ago. They were ruthless and dangerous.

Lia was going to get her soul sucked out. 

Aurelia

We landed on top of the infamous impenetrable fortress known as Azkaban Prison. The waves of the sea surrounding it crashed loudly against the stone walls. Collectively the Death Eaters blasted a hole in the ceiling and we jumped inside, landing on the top floor of the prison. Everyone started to scatter and I followed Crabbe Sr. down a hallway.

The dementors floated above us, ignoring our presence.  _ Their _ presence, however, sent shivers down my spine.

As we passed a cell I saw a pale woman with wild dark curls sitting on the found and grinning widely. I recognized her from one of Draco’s family photo albums. It was his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, one of my father’s most vicious and loyal followers.

I tried to Confringo the door of her cell, but the door was not opening. I tried various different charms and hexes but the spells being cast barely scratched the charmed steel bars.

“We have to go, the Aurors are close. Someone tipped them off.” I heard Theo’s father yell from around the corner. 

There was no chance I was leaving without freeing a single person, my father expected more from me.

A few Death Eaters apparated away, Goyle Sr. held out his arm for me to grab but I ignored him. I summoned every inch of magic in my body, I felt it build up within me before I threw it against the gates. Not only did the cell door open but the walls throughout the prison started to quake, several more cell doors flew open. 

The remaining Death Eaters went to grab the prisoners and apparated them out.

I ran to Bellatrix who had just dogged a piece of falling stone and grabbed her arm. Goyle Sr. linked with me and he got us out of there. We landed in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor. The Malfoys were all standing around my father. When Draco saw me he ran over and pulled me close to him, I could hear his heart beating quickly through his chest. 

The escaped prisoners all fell on the floor at my father's feet. Goyle Sr. locked eyes with my father as my father used Legilimency to view the events that had just occurred. 

Screams of pain filled the air, I pulled away from Draco and saw my father torturing the Death Eaters that had retreated before finishing the mission. I felt no pity as I watched them writhe in pain, they were weak, they deserved to be punished. 

“You incompetent fools.” My father screamed at them. “Running away in fear like children. My fifteen year old daughter is more competent than you.” 

No one dared argue back, they knew they had messed up. My father turned away from the useless Death Eaters and stared down at the ratty escapees. 

“Dolohov, Mulciber, Travers, Rookwood and three Lestranges.” He turned his grin towards me. “Well done Aurelia.”


	31. Chapter 31

Auriah

“This is ridiculous, they think Sirius orchestrated it.” Remus’s voice rang out from the kitchen.

“Calm down Remus, it’s just a cover. They don’t want to admit You Know Who is responsible.” Mrs. Weasley responded.

I sat with the rest of the younger witches and wizards in the living room, we were all trying to listen to what the older folks were talking about.

“Bellatrix is psychotic, with her running loose no one is safe.” Sirius sighed. 

The kitchen door opened and Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and sighed when she saw us all pressed up against the wall. 

“Come, it’s time for breakfast.” She said in her usual cheery voice, as she ushered us into the kitchen.

Harry grabbed the copy of the daily prophet sitting on the table.

“10 people escaped from Azkaban!” Ron read the paper over Harry’s shoulder. 

“Not people, Ron. Death Eaters.” Harry sighed. 

“How could so many have escaped?” Ginny asked. “Wouldn’t the dementors get them easily?”

“You Know Who must have the dementors under his control again.” Sirius said grimly. 

I suspected something bad was going to happen when I felt my birth mark tingle the day before. My father’s army was growing by the day, and with that his power grew. I remained silent as everyone discussed the escape. 

“Okay children, go and pack your trunks. We have official Order business to discuss.” Mrs. Weasley said as we finished eating. My friends had told me about The Order of The Phoenix a few days after I came. The Order was a secret society founded by Dumbledore to fight against my father.

If I could have joined the Order, I would in a heartbeat. 

After breakfast it was time to pack up and get ready to go catch the train back to Hogwarts. The boys rushed upstairs to finish packing their trunks. Ginny, Hermione and I stayed to help Mrs. Weasley clear the table and wash the dishes. 

A pink haired, silver eyed witch sat next to Remus and gave him a shy smile. It took me a minute to recognize her, it was Tonks. When I had met her a few days ago her hair was bright blue and her eyes were dark purple. I figured she must have been a Metamorphmagus, or she just had a knack for glamour charms.

I recognized a few of the other wizards that came in, many had dropped by at various times during my stay here. They all gathered around the table. 

I put the last dish in the sink and made my way to the kitchen door. As I was about to exit I almost collided with a tall cloaked wizard. I let out a small gasp when I realized it was Professor Snape. 

He wasn’t surprised when he saw me so I figured my father told him I was staying here and “spying”. 

No one else was phased that the professor was here so he must have been part of the Order as well. 

I wondered who Snape was really loyal to. If he was loyal to my father The Order should know, but I knew I couldn’t say anything without exposing myself.

I excused myself and left the kitchen with Ginny and Hermione at my heels.

“I know it’s weird right.” Hermione whispered, assessing my confused expression. “I never would have thought Snape would be part of The Order.”

“Do you trust him?” I whispered back.

“Not one bit.” She shook her head. 

Good. 

Aurelia

On the train ride to Hogwarts everyone had a copy of the Daily Prophet with my work on the front page. I was annoyed that Sirius Black was getting all the credit but my father knew what I had accomplished and that was all that mattered. 

Draco was careful not to let me out of his sight after I got back from Azkaban. He was afraid I’d go off and do more reckless things. It was cute that he thought he could stop me. 

When we got to Hogwarts I was excited to be back, with both the Inquisitorial squad pin and the prefect pin attached to my robes I was basking in power. I was the king and Hogwarts was my kingdom. 

I finally had everything I wanted. Authority and respect amongst my peers. My father’s pride. The perfect, attentive loyal boyfriend, who owned a spectacular mansion that I was living in. A killer wardrobe. And a group of friends who I could trust, even including Pansy who was surprisingly the most faithful out of all my friends now. 

As soon as my sister came to her senses and reinserted herself into our family, everything would be completely perfect. 

I was going to use my power to finally figure out what Potter and his friends were up to.

Over the break I had devised a plan to catch them in one of their secret meetings. The plan also doubled as a plot to get back at my sister for leaving me. 

I asked Snape for Veritaserum, a powerful truth serum. He claimed to have none brewed but after a few threats he agreed to brew a batch. 

It would take a while. 

Until then the squad continued to try to catch the prats by lurking in the halls and tailing them, but they always managed to hide from us. It was infuriating.

I knew if my sister wasn’t helping them it would have been easier to get them. I was stronger magically but she was definitely the smarter and more strategic twin. Despite being a Hufflepuff, she still had Slytherin blood within her.

Four months later, Snape finally gave me the vial of Veritaserum. It seemed suspicious that it took so long for such a small vial but I was too excited to use the potion and didn’t bother interrogating Snape. 

I mixed the clear liquid into a bottle of pumpkin juice and went to find my sister. 

“Ri.” I called when I saw her in the courtyard, she was sitting with Looney and the mudblood of the Golden Trio. 

“Oh Hi.” She was surprised that I called her, given that I had been ignoring her the whole time we had been back at school. It had been two months. 

“Can we go talk?” I asked. 

“Yes of course.” My sister’s face lit up. She turned to her friends. “I’ll meet you in a bit.” 

She got her things and followed me as I led her to the astronomy tower. Something about her seemed different since the last time I saw her. She looked less pale and hollow, definitely more lively. 

“Here.” I handed her the pumpkin juice laced with Veritaserum and I opened the Veritaserum free bottle I brought for myself. 

“Thanks.” Without question she opened it and took a sip. 

“So how was your Christmas?” I asked, stalling till the Veritaserum kicked in. 

“It was good.” Riah smiled as she thought back. “How was yours?”

“Really great.” I lied. 

“That’s good.” 

“Did you hear about the Azkaban escapes?” My sister’s face pulled into a frown when I asked her, she nodded. “That was all me.” I gloated.

“You freed them?” Judgement filled her voice. “Why would you do that? Are you mad? They were in Azkaban for a reason, Lia.” 

“Yes they were in Azkaban for being loyal to our father!” I snapped, annoyed she didn’t react the way I had expected. I thought she would have been impressed with me.

She stayed silent and drank her juice. I suspected it was enough to get her talking. 

“So, I heard there’s a new club at school. Are you part of it?” I asked her. 

“A club? No.” She looked confused. 

“No secret meetings with Harry and his mindless followers?” I could see her face trying to conceal the truth. 

“Well it’s more of an army.” She blurted out, her face filled with shock at what she said. 

“An army? For what?” I pressed.

“To fight against Voldemort.” 

“What?” I felt a flash of anger ripple through me. “Why haven’t I heard anything about this? You’re supposed to tell me these things, you’re supposed to tell father these things. That is the soul purpose of your ‘friendship’ with Potter.”

“Why would I tell him, I want to bring him down.” She shouted back, the truth slipping out like a slippery snake. “And I obviously wouldn’t tell you because you can’t see that he is evil.” 

“He is not evil Auriah, he is doing what he needs to do to provide for our family.” 

“Provide what?”

“Power, status, glory! We are the heirs of Slytherin, descendants of Merlin, we deserve way more than we have been given! Just look at our lives!” 

“See he has you brainwashed Lia. There are more important things then power.”

“The only thing more important is family and you are completely abandoning yours.  _ You’re _ the one who’s brain washed. Potter has you brainwashed.” I shouted. I knew she was upset with Father but I didn’t realize how far gone she was till now. 

“No, I’m not.” She yelled.

I wanted to keep fighting her and prove to her she was wrong but I had to stay on task. Unlike her, I could get a job done without letting feelings get in the way. 

“When is the next meeting?” I asked, my voice now calm and collected. 

Riah’s hands clenched as she tried to fight the potion. Her teeth gritted against each other but not even Merlin himself would be able to resist the effect of the Veritaserum.

“It’s starting any minute now.” Her voice was strained as she spoke. 

“Where?” 

“The Room of Requirement.” 

“Where is that?” 

“Seventh-floor corridor, it has a hidden entrance opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy. But…”

“But what?”

“You won’t be able to find it. I won’t appear for you.” 

“Watch me.” I smirked.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs to Umbridge’s office where Umbridge and the rest of the squad were waiting. I handed my sister to Pansy and told Umbridge what she had said about the Room of Requirement. 

She and the squad followed me up and we stopped in front of the tapestry of Barnabas and turned to the opposite wall. There was no door or anything, just a regular wall. 

“Where is it?” Umbridge asked me, her eyebrows arched high with frustration. 

The other squad members watched me as I thought about what to do. There had to be a way to make the door appear. 

“What if we blast the wall.” Draco walked towards me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. 

“You’re brilliant!” I kissed his cheek and turned to face the wall. 

I channeled the energy I had used to free the prisoners and hit the wall with it.

“Miss.Izar!” Umbridge gasped as the wall shook and started to crack. 

“Trust her.” Draco insisted. Umbridge didn’t say anything else. 

I did it again but the crack didn’t get much bigger, by the fifth hit I felt drained. The magic surrounding this room was strong, but I was stronger. 

With a final push I hit the wall once again and it crumbled into rubble, revealing Harry and a whole swarm of students. 

I stumbled backwards, feeling slightly faint. Draco’s hands grabbed my waist and steadied me. 

“Brilliant work, Miss.Izar.” Umbridge grinned, she turned to the other Inquisitorial Squad members. “Grab them.” 

Auriah 

The members of the Inquisitorial Squad rushed into the room and grabbed the members of Dumbledore’s Army. As Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harry his eyes locked with mine and he looked absolutely baffled. 

“Let me go.” I tried to shake Pansy free but she was stronger than me.

One of Lia’s friends snatched the list of names Hermoine had taped on the wall and handed it to Umbridge. 

“Bring Izar and Potter with me.” She instructed and strutted out of the room. Pansy pushed me along behind her. 

We ended up in Dumbledore’s office where the Minister of magic and several officials stood. A scrawny red haired man took me from Pansy and held me. Harry was held by Kingsley Shacklebolt, a man I had met who was part of The Order.

“Read this.” Umbridge handed the list to the Minister. “Dumbledore’s Army. Proof of what I have been telling you.” 

“I’m sorry.” I tried to whisper to Harry but the man holding me put a sweaty hand over my mouth. Harry wouldn’t even look in my direction. 

“All your muttering about You Know Who is just a big smoke screen. We knew you were trying to overtake the ministry and now that there’s proof we can stop you.” Umbridge yelled at Dumbledore.

“I suppose you can.” Dumbledore responded. 

“No professor!” Harry jumped in. “He had nothing to do with it, it was me!” 

“Most noble of you Harry, to stand up for me. But as it’s been clearly pointed out , the Parchment clearly states ‘Dumbledore’s Army’ not Potter’s.” Dumbledore replied calmly. “I instructed Harry to form this organization. And I, I alone, am responsible for it’s activities.”

“There we have it.” The minister declared. “Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban.” 

“No!” My shout was muffled by hand on my mouth. Even though I didn’t like Dumbledore he shouldn’t have to go to Azkaban because of me. Umbridge threw a glare my way.

“There you will await trial for conspiracy and sedition.” The minster went on. 

“Ah, I thought we might hit this little snag. You see to be laboring under the delusion that I would, what was the phrase, come quietly?” Dumbledore said with amusement. “Well I can tell you this, I have no intention of going to Azkaban.” 

“Enough of this! Take him.” Umbridge barked. Kingsley and his partner moved towards Dumbledore. A phoenix flew towards Dumbledore and he grabbed it, the two disappeared with a flash. Umbridge, and the men were knocked to the ground.

“Release the students.” The minister ordered, flustered. 

Harry and I were let go and I followed him to the hall. As soon as we got out he started to run

“Harry, wait!” I called, I had to explain myself but Harry was gone. 


	32. Chapter 32

Aurelia 

With Dumbledore gone Umbridge became the new headmaster. With her new position she enforced more and more rules but none of them applied to me.

After I helped her I became her right hand, I had almost as much power as her and the entire Inquisitorial Squad had the freedom to do whatever we pleased.

While Umbridge separated couples in the hall for simply standing too close together, Draco and I were free to make out right in front of them. Not that we did, that would be tacky. But we could if we wanted to.

My sister was now an outcast amongst Potter and his sympathizers. They all thought she had betrayed them. 

I did feet bad when I saw her sitting alone but my guilt was eased when I remembered how she hid Dumbledore’s Army from me. 

However, I still tried to make peace with her, we were sisters after all. But _she_ rejected my invitation to sit with me and join the Inquisitorial Squad. There was only so much grace I could have with her.

I knew I should have told my father that Riah was fighting against him but I didn’t want anything bad to happen to her. Contrary to Riah’s belief, I was fully aware my father was dangerous and unpredictable. It didn’t mean I loved him any less, I just knew I had to be careful.

-

A week after Umbridge became headmaster I received an owl at breakfast. Yaxley had summoned me to the forbidden forest.

Draco was adamant on going with me. His protectiveness still prevailed and he wasn’t a fan of me being alone with Yaxley _or_ Yaxley in general. 

The feeling was mutual. The two of them could not stand each other, every word shared between them was full of spite and hatred.

We left breakfast and made our way out, the spring air was cold but fresh. Yaxley wasn’t waiting very deep in the forest, the wuss was scared of all creatures. 

“Why is he here?” Yaxley grunted when he saw us. 

“I want him here.” I stated firmly.

“He has to go, this is a private meeting.” Yaxley replied. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Draco scoffed. 

“Yes, you are, Draco.” Lucius emerged from the trees, Wormtail was right behind him.

“I’m not leaving her.” Draco said to his father, I felt his hand shake slightly and I gave his hand a squeeze. 

“Aw how cute, he’s standing up to his daddy.” Yaxley chuckled.

“Leave now, Draco.” Lucius commanded with a patronizing glare. 

“I’ll be okay, don’t worry.” I whispered to Draco, he didn’t move. 

“Please.” I begged. I didn’t want him to get hurt over this. 

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Auriah walking towards us. When Draco saw I wouldn’t be alone with the group of psychos he finally agreed to go back to the school, looking back with every few steps he took. 

“Great, now that you're both here we can get started.” Yaxley said, he started walking deeper into the woods. 

“Get started with what?” I asked, following him. 

“Just a little interrogation.” Pettigrew smirked. 

“What?” I stopped dead in my tracts, my sister did the same.

“Why?” She asked.

“We will be asking the questions.” Lucius answered sternly. 

“Why aren’t you spending time with Potter?” Yaxley asked Riah, he had clearly been watching us again. “Do you need a reminder of the last time you neglected your one task.” 

“No.” My sister’s face darkened. “They think I ratted them out. But it’s not my fault it’s _hers_.” She shot me a nasty look.

The three Death Eaters turned their eyes on me, waiting for my response. If I told them the _full_ truth my sister would be in deep trouble. My deep seeded loyalty towards her wasn’t going to let that happen. Especially since two out of the three men were known to get quite physically violent. 

“I had to, Umbridge wanted me to find out what Harry was doing.” I told them.

“Crucio.” Yaxley fired at me. I fell to the ground, completely shocked. “Do you work for the Dark Lord or for _Umbridge_?” 

I stared at the ground, still feeling the sting from the curse ringing through me. 

“Answer!” Yaxley roared as he fired a second Crucio at me. His eyes were completely dark with both anger and amusement. Yaxley took pleasure in inflicting pain, regardless of who it was on. Our close relationship did nothing to save me in moments like this, his sadism was too overpowering. 

But when the moments were over I would forgive him, I always did. 

“The Dark Lord.” I mumbled through the pain. 

“I don’t think your father will be happy you made Auriah loose Potter’s trust.” Yaxley knelt down and got in my face. 

“It was a mistake ok!” My sister shouted, her voice shook with fear and sadness as she watched me suffer. I could see she regretted ratting on me. 

Yaxley hit her with a Crucio and she grunted in pain. 

“Come with me.” Lucius demanded as he grabbed my wrist and I felt us apparate away. 

Auriah 

“Where did they take her?” I screamed at Yaxley as Lucius took Aurelia away. Wormtail sat watching in amusement. 

“She just needs a reminder of who’s in charge, she was getting too big for her breeches.” Yaxley snarled at me. “She’ll be back soon.” 

“My father won’t be happy about this.” I shouted back.

“Who do you think gave the order?” Yaxley rolled his eyes and placed a cigarette in his mouth.

I knew I shouldn’t have been surprised but I was. My father was a monster and didn't give a fuck about our feelings but I thought he would at least keep his own daughters from physically getting hurt. 

“Go back and make things right with Potter. Aurelia won’t be in your way.” Yaxley ordered as he lit his smoke with his wand. 

The only response he got from me was a seething glare. 

"You need to lighten up." Yaxley laughed, passing me his cigarette. 

I snatched and threw it to the ground. A dramatic move but it felt necessary. 

Yaxley exchanged a smug look with Wormtail before snapping away. Wormtail laughed and left as well.

My body shook with fear for my sister as I walked back to Hogwarts. The three wizards that took her were anything but gentle. 

“Auriah, where’s Lia?” Draco ran up to me, he had been standing at the front entrance waiting. “What happened?”

“They took her. They said she needs to be punished.” I bursted out in tears. 

“What?” Draco’s face filled with panic. He took a step away from me as if my tears were contagious. “I have to go get her.”

“I don’t even know where they went.” I sobbed. 

“There has to be some way to get her back.” He insisted. 

“There’s nothing we can do, Draco.” I knew if we tried anything they would hurt Lia even worse. 

Draco shook his head and stormed away, frustrated by his inability to do anything. 

That night I didn’t get any sleep. I felt guilty for throwing my sister under the bus. I knew she could have easily told them that I was no longer helping my father but she protected me. 

The next morning I got another owl from Yaxley at breakfast.

_Aurelia doesn’t come back till you get Potter back._

_-Y_

The second I read the letter I ripped it up. I was sick of Yaxley and My father's games but I had to oblige, for my sister’s sake. After breakfast I found Harry, I knew if I could get through to him the others would follow. He was sitting alone in the owlery, probably writing to Sirius. 

“Harry, I really need to talk to you.” I told him as I stepped into the room. He didn’t answer and stared down at his sheet. “Harry please.” 

“I can’t even trust you anymore.” He muttered. 

“You know me, you know I would never betray you.” If the situation wasn't urgent I would have laughed at the irony of what I said. 

“You told your sister and now Dumbledore is gone.” 

“She slipped me Veritaserum, I had no choice.” 

“Veritaserum?” Harry finally looked up.

“Truth serum.” I clarified, even though I knew he definitely knew what Veritaserum was.

“Your sister wouldn’t use truth serum on you.” He said skeptically.

“Have you met my sister? She definitely would and she did.” I insisted. 

“Why didn’t you say something earlier.” He asked.

“I tried! No one would even give me the time of day. _You_ wouldn't give me the time of day.” I sighed. Harry looked down and blushed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t more careful.”

“It’s not your fault. I know how strong Veritaserum is. I should have given you a chance to explain yourself, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” I smiled, genuinely forgiving him. I knew Harry was struggling with who to trust, especially after what happened with Moody last year. 

Harry got up and walked towards me. “I’ll tell the others, they all owe you an apology as well.”

“Thanks.” My smile widened. I really missed Hermione and the others. 

His hand reached out and touched my cheek, his dark green eyes searched mine. He leaned in as if he was about to kiss me and I instantly thought about pulling away but something held me in place.

His lips touched mine and I kissed him back, his other hand grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer. When we finally pulled apart his face was rosey with color, and he had a dopey grin on his face. 

“I’ll see you later.” He grinned and left the owlery. I stood there stunned by what I had just done. 

THREE times I had kissed Harry Potter, THREE! 

Cedric’s face flooded my head and I felt the guilt rushing in. 

I thought about my mother who died at the hands of the Potters and the guilt doubled.

A large ugly rat scampered in front of me, before I could scream it started to grow. It morphed into a grown man, it was Wormtail. 

“Your father will be pleased.” He chuckled.

“You’re a creep.” I scowled at him. 

“You and Potter together, what a great way to find out what he’s planning.” His creepy grin sent chills down my spine. 

“He’s not planning anything.” I snapped at him. 

“Don’t be stupid. Of course he is.” Wormtail snarled. 

“Can I have my sister back now?” 

“We’ll see.” He smirked.

“I did what Yaxley wanted!” I yelled. Wormtail rolled his eyes at me and apparated away. 

** Draco **

I knew I was going to get in trouble for leaving the school unexcused but I had to find Lia.

Auriah had said there was nothing we could do but I had to try. 

I apparated to my house, hopeful that she was there. The house was quiet, and there was no sign of anyone on the main level. As I made my way down to the dungeons I heard the sound of muffled screams. I prayed to Merlin that it wasn’t her. 

“Come to save your girlfriend?” Yaxley appeared in front of me. There was a smug look all over his face. 

“Where is she?” I pulled my wand and pointed it at him. 

He flicked his hand and my wand flew out of my hand.

“Oh little Malfoy.” Yaxley cackled. “Don’t fool yourself. You are no match for me.”

“What are you doing here?” My father joined the party.

I scrambled to get my wand.

“Where is Lia?” I tried my best to sound intimidating.

“Go back to Hogwarts, little boy.” Yaxley chuckled. 

“I wish to speak to my son in private, Yaxley.” My father said to him. With an indifferent shrug he disappeared into the shadows. I heard another muffled scream. 

“Please, father. She doesn’t deserve this.” I begged.

“You're pathetic. Begging over some girl. A girl I had told you to stay away from.” My father hissed, he was right in my face. “You will destroy our family name if you aren’t careful.”

“I don’t care about our family name.” I responded, getting angrier as the screams continued. “I care about Lia.”

My father struck my face, hard. 

“You ungrateful prat. I have sacrificed too much for this family for you to throw everything away.” He roared. “Get out of her or I will kill your precious girlfriend.” 

“If you kill her the Dark Lord will kill you.” 

“Then I’ll make her kill herself.” He smirked. 

I didn’t know what to do, I was powerless against my father and the others. Every single one of them was insane, there was no way to reason with them. I had to be smart or Lia would end up dead.

“Fine.” I snapped, retreating for the stairs. When I got to the top I searched the house for my mother or Lia’s aunt. They were nowhere to be found. 

Defeated, I returned to Hogwarts. No one had noticed that I had been gone. 

I went straight to Astronomy tower, racking my brain for an idea to save Lia. 

At some point I fell asleep and when I woke up it was already mid day. I went to my afternoon classes but didn’t retain any information. My mind was occupied with Lia. 

My friends had pounded me with questions about her whereabouts but I ignored them all. 

Days went by and I was still struggling to think of a way to save Lia. 

I spotted Auriah sitting with Potter. She was smiling with him. Anger bubbled within me. Her sister was being tourtured and she was frockling around with fucking Harry Potter? 

Fortunately, with my anger came an idea. It was stupid and potentially dangerous but I had to try it. 

I stormed into Snape’s office and was met by his stone cold stare.

“Yes?” He asked monotonously. 

“I need you to summon the Dark Lord.” I told him.

“Are you daft?” Snape asked, his facial expression still unchanging. 

“Not to Hogwarts obviously.” I said quickly. “We’ll go back to the manor.”

“For what purpose?”

“They’re torturing Lia.” I told him. Something in his eyes flickered but instantly went away.

“And?” 

“Please, we have to save her.” I shouted.

“Fine.” Snap answered quickly, as if he was already prepared to agree. The two of us left this office and went away from the school. We apparated to the manor. 

Like last time, the foyer was empty and silent. Snape rolled up his sleeve and revealed his dark mark. He pressed his wand against it.

“Draco, darling, what are you doing here?” My mother entered the room and gasped, she started running towards me. 

Lia’s aunt and my Aunt Bella followed her. Helena's eyes immediately narrowed when she saw Professor Snape. Her lips pressed down into a firm line and she crossed her arms angrily. 

Before I had a chance to respond the air grew cold and black smoke filled the air. White bare feet appeared on the ground in front of me and the rest of the Dark Lord’s body followed.

“Dark Lord.” Aunt Bella yelled, falling to his feet.

“What is it Severus?” He asked impatiently. 

“My Lord, Yaxley and My father have Lia in the dungeon. They have been torturing her for days.” I answered. My heart was racing and my body had broken out in a sweat but I had to be brave, for Lia.

The Dark Lord’s face lit up with rage. He disappeared in an instant. He didn’t kill Snape or me so he must have not known what was going on. 

I started to make my way towards them in the basement but my mother grabbed me.

“Draco, you mustn’t interfere with the Dark Lord’s matters.” She said urgently. 

“We’ll take care of Lia.” Helena said, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

“We should return to the school immediately.” Snape told me.

“I have to see her.” I yelled.

“Draco, go.” My mother said sternly, the look in her eyes scared me. I had never seen her look so scared. 

There was more going on that I didn’t know about. 

Snape grabbed me and pulled me back to Hogwarts.

Aurelia 

It had been _days_ of tourture but it felt like _years_. 

They had put me in a dark cellular in the Malfoy Manor dungeons and took turns coming in and hurting me. Laughing the whole time as if it were just an entertaining pastime for them. 

My body was covered in blood and bruises. I hadn’t eaten the entire time I had been here. 

I had never experienced this much pain before. Yaxley used to hurt us but never this bad. 

I forced myself not to scream or cry, I didn’t want to give them the satisfaction. In the moments of excruciating pain I thought about Draco to distract myself. His lips would kiss every cut and bruise away. There were a few times I thought I heard his voice, coming to save me like he always did, no matter how many times I told him I didn’t need saving. 

On the fourth day in the cellar I was woken up by a cold hand grabbing my face. I opened my eyes to find my father looking down at me. 

“You idiots, I said punish her not torture her. I need her at her best.” My father’s voice vibrated the entire cell, every word dripped in rage. 

“You two are the dumbest people I have ever met.” Bellatrix’s shrill voice added. “What ever were you thinking? I’ve seen what this girl could do to Azkaban bars, popping off your pathetic heads would be like popping a bubble to her.”

My father’s lips curled into a slight smile but it quickly faded. 

“Give her a healing potion and get her back to Hogwarts. She’s no use to me here.” He scowled and with that he disappeared. 

A part of me shattered, he didn’t even say a thing to me. 

“Aurelia.” My aunt ran into the room and fell to her knees at my side. “I’m so sorry, love. I had no idea you were down here.” 

I let out a feeble groan, I couldn’t make words come out. 

“I’ll get you some food and healing potion.” She said as she got up to leave.

“How could you do this Lucius? She’s just a girl.” I heard Narcissa scold from outside. 

She marched into the room and placed a warm hand on my cheek. I felt her arms slide under me as she picked me up from the ground. 

“Let's get you in a bed dear.” She said with her soothing, motherly voice. 

Once I was in my bed Aunt Helena came in with food and potion. The two ladies took turns staying by my side as I recovered. They didn’t let anyone else in the room. 


	33. Chapter 33

Aurelia

It took about a week for me to be able to walk on my own again. I was still covered in marks and I felt pain with every move but I had to go back to Hogwarts. 

My aunt and Cissa apparated me to the school grounds and accompanied me to the front door. 

Draco was waiting there, he almost looked worse than I did. The bags under his eyes were dark, his skin was nearly translucent and his usually perfect hair was a mess. I hobbled into his arms and he held me gently as if he was afraid to hurt me. 

Even though I wanted nothing more than to feel him touching me I shuttered at his touch.

He noticed. 

A frown appeared on his face and his eyes filled with guilt. 

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” I assured him. 

Draco took me to my dorm. Everyone else was in class so it was empty. 

“So what did I miss?” I asked as he helped me lay down.

“The Weasel twins created a gigantic portable swamp and set off enchanted fireworks.” Draco chuckled. 

“What? Actually? Did they get expelled?” 

“They flew off before Umbridge had a chance. I guess they quit school.” 

I was impressed. 

Despite being blood traitors and Harry Potter worshippers, I had always been quite fond of the Weasley Twins and their antics. 

They were hilarious and always coming up with the best pranks. I liked them even more when Draco told me they pushed Graham Montague into a vanishing cabinet when he tried to dock them house points. To my delight the cabinet wasn’t functioning properly and he had ended up in the toilet. 

“Since then Peeves has been making life living hell for Umbridge and the whole Inquisitorial Squad.” Draco told me. 

Peeves was one of the school poltergeists that lived for mischief. He didn’t like Draco very much so I could only imagine the hell he put Draco through while I was gone. 

“Aurelia?” A voice came from outside the dorm room door followed by a light tap. 

Draco flicked his wand to open it and my sister was standing there. 

“How did you get in?” I sneered at her. 

“Someone thought I was you and let me in.” She explained.

“Well, leave.” I snapped. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry and thank you for not exposing me.”

“You are a selfish, traitorous bitch. Get out of room.” 

“Lia, please! My feelings towards father have nothing to do with you.”

“We’re a family.” My voice grew louder. “If you turn on him, you turn on me.” 

“Lia, he had you tortured.” She argued.

“No he didn’t. He loves me.” Using the little strength I had I slammed the door with magic. When I heard the sound of her footsteps leaving I was able to relax again. 

I could tell Draco wanted to say something about what he just witnessed but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. 

Auriah

I left the Slytherin common room feeling frustrated, but I should have known Lia wasn't going to forgive me easily.

“Riah.” Hermione called out as I walked out into the courtyard. 

My friends had all believed Harry when he told them I was under Veritaserum. Things were normal again. Well as normal as things could be. With the Weasley twins gone our group had seemed quieter, not in a good way. 

“Hey Mione.” I replied. She, Ron and Harry flanked either side of me. 

“Hagrid wants us to go see him.” Harry told me. 

“I have a meeting with Sprout about my career path.” I sighed. The three Gryffindors said goodbye and went off to see their groundskeeper friend. 

I made my way over to the greenhouse where professor Sprout sat waiting for me. All the heads of house had to give us fifth years career counseling around the end of may. I had been dreading this talk since I had no idea what my future had in store. 

Growing up it was embedded into my mind that by the time I finished school I would be ruling the wizard world by my father’s side. He would give my sister and I high ranks within the ministry of magic. But now I wanted to be as far away from him as possible. 

“You are head to head with Hermione Granger for top of the class.” Sprout told me when I told her I was still unsure. “With your grades you could do anything you wanted.”

Her words gave me a sense of freedom but fear at the same time. I felt so alone, there was no one to help me make this decision.

I wanted to talk to Lia or Cedric about it but I didn’t have either of them anymore. 

After my meeting finished I made my way to the Quidditch pitch. It was the last Quidditch game of the season. I found Luna wearing an outrageous blue Eagle knit hat. She looked ridiculous but there wasn’t a hint of self consciousness from her. 

Luna was an absolute queen.

It wasn’t long before Harry and Hermione joined us. Hermione’s hair was a mess and she looked shaken, I wondered what her and the boys had been up to at Hagrid's. 

I gave her a look but she shook her head, not wanting to talk about it.

We turned our attention to the match that was about to start. Ron stood in his gear looking more confident than he had in the past games. His sister stood next to him, with determination all over her face. She had replaced Harry and the Gryffindor seeker after he was banned by Umbridge.

Sitting in the stands and cheering with my friends erased some of the loneliness I had felt earlier. I felt like a normal 15 year old girl. Part was through the game Harry placed his hand on my leg and I didn’t pull away. He gave me a little smile and I returned it.

Aurelia

The next morning I skipped my morning classes, I didn’t have the energy or the desire to learn about charms or magical creatures. 

With the O.W.L exams approaching I probably should have been working harder at school but I didn’t care about the stupid exams. Regardless of my marks I knew my father would make sure I would have a high position in the ministry when he was in charge. 

Maybe I would even become headmaster of Hogwarts and turn the pathetic excuse for a school into something great. 

Salazar knows, Muggle studies and half the other classes we were required to take were pointless. 

Young witches and wizards should be learning about important things. Things that led to success and greatness. 

-

I went to the great hall for lunch. The majority of the Slytherins were excited to see me and swarmed around my friends and I. I thrived off the attention. 

The only people at the table who weren’t thrilled to have me back were Astoria and her little girl posse. 

“She was all over Draco while you were gone.” Pansy informed me bitterly. I could tell Pansy still had some feelings for Draco but I wasn’t threatened by her because she knew her place and wouldn’t try anything to get between us. Astoria on the other hand…

“I tried to keep her away Lia, I swear.” Daphne insisted. “But she doesn’t listen to me, she thinks she’s hot shit or whatever.” 

“Don’t worry, Draco completely ignored her.” Tracey chimed in reassuringly. 

“Obviously.” Draco rolled his eyes as if he were offended that anyone would even think he would give Astoria attention.

I shot him a smile before turning to look at the desperate little witch. She was sitting on the other side of the table with her friends and Theo. Theo had his flirty face on and his arms around her waist and around the waist of one of her friends, who I’m pretty sure was only in second year. The sight was repulsive. 

“Theo is such a creep.” Tracey scrunched her nose in disgust as her eyes shifted in the direction mine were looking. 

“He was out of school for a few days.” Blaise said. “I was hoping he was going to be gone permanently.” 

“I wish.” Draco muttered. 

-

Later that evening I received an owl from Umbridge asking me to meet her in Great Hall where she was supervising detention. 

I walked past all the students, mainly Gryffindors, who sat at desks writing with dark quills. Obviously there were no Slytherins, we were all smart enough to stay on Umbridge's good side. We had the skill of self preservation and a bit of favoritism on her part.

The sniffles of a little Hufflepuff boy caught my attention and I felt the tiniest bit of pity slip into my heart. 

Umbridge sat at the front of the room in a grand, pink arm chair. She was watching in amusement and sipping her tea. 

“Lia! It’s good to have you back. Severus said you had a family emergency back home, is that all sorted?” She asked in her fake overly cheery voice. 

“Yes, headmistress.” I replied, in my own fake peppy tone. 

“As head of my Inquisitorial Squad I need to take over supervising this detention for me.” She uncrossed her stubby legs and pushed herself up from the chair. “You’re the only person at this school I trust to make sure everyone is properly punished.” 

Her words made me feel uneasy. I knew I was a bit of a bitch but I didn’t want to be considered a mini Umbridge. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they all learn their lesson.” I replied, still smiling as big as possible. 

“Great!” She clapped her hands together. “I’m going to bed then.” With that she skipped out of the room. 

I took a seat in her chair and looked over the students in front of me. Harry Potter was seated front and center and he was glaring fiercely at me. Ignoring him I focused my attention on the younger students in the room. Many of them had tears streaming down their faces as their hands bled out.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure Umbridge wasn’t coming back I cleared my throat. Everyone’s eyes looked up at me, many of them filled with pure hatred. 

“Since I’m in charge of this detention now, we are going to do things a bit different.” I announced. “First of all, if you are in first or second year, get out. Go straight to your dorm and make sure no one sees you.” Everyone stared back at me in confusion, like they thought I was crazy.

“Go. Now.” I demanded. The younger students scrambled to pick up their things and scurried out of the room. I prayed to Merlin they wouldn’t get caught. 

The remaining students watched me carefully, waiting to see what I had in store for them. 

“The rest of you can use your normal quills for the rest of your lines.” I told them. I caught Harry’s eyes which had softened. I shot him a glare, I didn’t want them to think I was suddenly a nice person.

What I was doing was purely selfish. After spending the past few days being tortured, the last thing I wanted to do was hear the sniffles and whines of other people. 

Auriah

I waited for Harry in the second-floor girls' lavatory to have another occlumency lesson. It had been a while since the last and I was worried my father would try to get into his mind, intentionally or unintentionally. He had detention with Umbridge but I suspected he would be late.

Moaning Myrtle had cleared the room as soon as I came in. She had screamed and started muttering nonsense about my eyes as she left through a toilet. I wasn’t sure what she was on about. 

“Hi.” Harry said as he came in. 

“Hey, how was detention?” I asked. 

“Your sister took over half way through.” He told me. 

“I’m so sorry.” I said with a pitying smile. 

“Oh no, she was actually not terrible.” Harry said, sounding like he still didn’t believe it himself. 

“She has good in her, it’s just buried under a lot of... I don't know... issues?” I sighed, thinking about our childhood.“Anyways,” I shook the thoughts out of my mind. “Let’s get started.”

“Anyways,” I shook the thoughts out of my mind. “Let’s get started.” 

Harry shut his eyes and tried to block me out of his mind. Unfortunately, it was easy for me to slip right in. 

He was standing in front of a mirror, the Mirror of Erised, standing with a man and woman. Harry looked much younger, about 11, and the couple behind him were smiling at him affectionately. I realized that those were his parents, the people who may or may not have killed my mother. I couldn't stand the sight of them so I forced myself into the memory. 

“You need to focus, Harry.” I told him. He immediately pulled us both out of the memory. 

“I can’t do it.” Harry said with frustration. I could tell he was tired from the long day he had but it was important that he learned how to protect his mind from my father. 

“You can.” I insisted, taking his hand. “You are strong.” 

I was about to push myself into his mind again but he got spooked and used a reflecting charm on me. 

Suddenly I was standing in Yaxley’s teaching room at my house. Yaxley was standing cross armed in front of me. 

_ “Try it?” He said with his gruff demanding voice. _

_ “On you?” I asked.  _

_ “No you stupid girl, on Aurelia.”  _

_ “What? no!” I gasped, I turned to my sister who was standing beside me. Even at 12 she wore the same confident smirk she did now, her younger eyes flickered with fearlessness.  _

_ “Do it, or you won’t get dinner for a whole week.” Yaxley hissed.  _

_ “It’s okay Riah, I can handle it.” She insisted, giving me fearful a gap toothed smile.  _

_ “Now.” Yaxley shouted.  _

_ “Crucio.” I yelled shakily, aiming my wand at little Lia. The curse struck her but she barely flinched.  _

_ “You need to mean it. Again.”  _

_ “Crucio.” I repeated with more force. Lia winced slightly.  _

_ “Better but still not good enough.”  _

_ “Crucio.” A tear dribbled down my check as used every once of energy in me to strike my sister. Her body fell to the group upon impact.  _

Her fearlessness was replaced by terror. She looked shaken. 

_ “Lovely. Now Lia, your turn.”  _

_ - _

“Stop.” I closed my mind and returned to reality. 

“Riah, what was that?” Harry asked, completely shocked. 

“It was nothing.” I replied quickly. 

“You were so young.” 

“Please, can we not talk about it. We have to focus on protecting you from f- Voldemort.” I insisted. Harry opened his mouth to argue but then he shut it and closed his eyes, ready to try again. 


	34. Chapter 34

Auriah 

I felt like I could finally breathe again as I stepped out of the great hall. My friends and I had just finished writing our last O.W.L exam. I was finally free to dump all the information I had crammed into my brain over the past few weeks. 

The lot of us were headed to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate when Harry collapsed. 

“Sirius.” His eyes filled with panic and he was gasping for air. I suspected he might have a vision so I pushed myself into his mine with my Legilimency.

It was so easy to get in, all of our practice felt like a waste. 

_ I saw Sirius Black sitting in an unfamiliar room, he was tied to a chair. I felt sick when I spotted my father standing in front of him.  _

_ “I need that prophecy.” My father said.  _

_ “You’ll have to kill me.” Sirius replied firmly.  _

_ “Oh I will.” My father laughed. “But first you will fetch it for me.” _

_ My father struck Sirius with the Cruciatus Curse, Sirius yelled out in pain.  _

_ Harry’s vision instantly shifted to a door. Lucius Malfoy and The minister of magic stood outside of it.  _

“Harry!” Hermoine called, pulling us both out. She was kneeling on the ground at his side. 

“We have to save Sirius.” Harry said breathlessly. He pushed himself up and started running down the hall. 

“Harry, wait.” I called chasing after him. Hermoine and Ron were right behind me. 

“What’s going on?” Ron asked, he managed to catch up to Harry faster than I could. 

“Voldemort has Sirius we have to save him.” Harry explained, not slowing down. 

“Are you sure?” Hermoine asked, trying to catch her breath. 

“I’m sure! It’s just like with Mr. Weasley.” Harry insisted. “It’s the same door I have been dreaming about for months, only I couldn’t remember where I’ve seen it before.”

“Har-” 

“Sirius said that Voldemort was after something, something that he didn’t have the last time and it’s in the Department of Mysteries.”

“Harry, please, just listen.” I grabbed his arm. He turned to face me and finally stopped. “What if Voldemort wanted you to see this? This could all be a trap. He clearly wants you and if you go there you are walking straight into his open arms.” 

I felt horrible for telling my father about Harry’s vision back at Christmas. If he didn’t know about them I wouldn’t need to worry about him trying to bait Harry. 

“So what if he is, I’m just supposed to let him die?” Harry argued. “Auriah, he’s the only family I’ve got left.” 

The brokenness in his eyes hurt to look at. 

Hermione and I exchanged a look. We both knew there was no stopping him. 

“How are we going to get there?” Ron asked. 

None of us could apparate well enough yet, not to mention it was illegal. 

“We need to use the floo network.” Harry said. 

“But Umbridge has all the chimneys under surveillance.” Hermoine reminded him. 

“Not all of them. The one in her office isn’t.” Harry said. Umbridge was likely in her office but it was almost dinner time. We quickly went to our dorms to change out of our uniforms and met back at Umbridge’s office.

Harry used his wand to unlock the office door and we followed him in. 

“You guys should try to alert the order.” Harry said to us as he lit the fireplace. 

“You’re daft if you think I’m not going with you.” I scoffed. If I was going to protect him from my father I had to stay close. 

“We all are.” Ron added. 

“It’s too dangerous.” Harry argued. 

“When are you going to get it through your thick skull that we’re in this together.” Hermoine responded. 

I felt a chill in my spine milliseconds before I heard a creak in the floorboards behind me. 

“That you are.” Umbridge’s voice rang out. The four of us turned to see Umbridge flanked by four Inquisitorial Squad members. Before any of us had a chance to react she cast a stunning charm on us and her thugs grabbed us. 

“I caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl.” Draco had Neville tied up, he pushed him into the room. My sister was right behind him holding Ginny and Pansy Parkinson had Luna. 

Umbridge motioned to Crabbe who was holding Harry, Crabbe brought him forward and pushed him into a chair. Ropes crawled out of the wood and tied Harry down. 

“So Mr. Potter, be honest. You were going to Dumbledore, weren’t you?” Umbridge asked, leaning right into his face. 

“No.” Harry answered. 

A large crack rang through the room as she slapped his cheek. 

“You sent for me, Headmistress?” Professor Snape entered the room. 

“Snape. Yes.” Umbridge turned to him. “Potter has decided he wants to remain a liar, but I intend to get answers regardless if he is willing or not. Give me the Veritaserum.” 

“I’m afraid I gave all I had to Miss. Izar, which she used to interrogate her sister.” Snape responded with his usual disinterested tone. My sister shot me a smug smirk. 

“You must have something.” Umbridge insisted, her eyes bulged out of her head making her look more toadlike than ever. 

“Only if you wish to poison him, which I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did. I cannot help you.” Snape said as he turned to exit. 

“H-he’s got Padfoot.” Harry yelled to Snape. Snape stopped in his tracks. “He’s got Padfoot at the place where it’s hidden.”

“Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about Severus?” Umbridge snapped. 

Snape turned around slowly. His eyes caught mine briefly. “No idea.” He said and continued to leave. 

“Let’s just Crucio it out of him.” Lia spoke out. Hermoine and Ron’s eyes filled with panic, even my sister's friends looked shocked. I wish I could have been surprised, but Lia had learned first hand from Death Eaters how to get information out of people. 

“This is an issue of Ministry security.” Umbridge said, entertaining the idea. “You are leaving me with no choice Potter.” 

“That’s illegal!” Hermione yelled. I saw Lia roll her eyes. 

“Who’s going to know?” Lia smirked.

“I guess what Cornelius doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Umbridge replied. Hesitantly, she lifted her wand and pointed it at Harry. 

“Tell her, Harry” Hermoine yelled. Everyone in the room looked at her. 

“Tell me what?” Umbridge’s wand waivered. 

Harry shot a look of disbelief at Hermione but remained silent.

“Well, if you won’t tell her where it is… I will.” 

“Where WHAT is?” Umbridge asked, getting impatient. 

“Dumbledore’s secret weapon.” Hermione replied. I realized she was stalling. 

“Well where is it then?” Umbridge pressed. 

“I’ll take you to it.” Hermione said. Umbridge nodded and Hermione’s capture released her. 

“You two will take me there.” Umbridge said to Harry and Hermione, she turned to my sister. “Ms.Izar, take care of the rest.” 

Umbridge followed them out of the room with her wand defensively in front of her. Ron and I exchanged a look, we had to get rid of them. 

“Take them to the common room, this place gives me the creeps.” My sister instructed her minions. “Except Riah, leave her here with me.” 

The minion holding me pushed me into the chair Harry had been in. Everyone filed out of the room, Ron shot me a desperate look but I had no idea what to do. When everyone was out my sister shut the door and I heard the click of the lock. It was terrifying how good at nonverbal magic she was getting. 

“I’m not dumb, Riah. I know there’s no secret weapon and I know father has something planned for tonight.” She said watching me carefully. 

“I don’t know anything, I swear!” I lied without an ounce of guilt.

“Well we’ll see about that.” She smirked. She pulled out a small vial full of colorless liquid and unscrewed the top. 

“Veritaserum?” I guessed. 

“I know you and your little Order of the Turkey think Snape is on your side but he’s smart enough to truly be on the winning team.” She said smugly. My heart dropped, I knew we shouldn’t have trusted Snape. 

“Of course we couldn’t let Umbridge interfere with father’s plans for tonight so we couldn’t waste this on Potter.” She swirled the potion. “You on the other hand…” 

I turned to run out of the door but she froze me on the spot. 

Aurelia

“Let’s find out what’s going on in that traitorous little head of yours.” I said to Auriah as I forced the potion down her throat. 

The Veritaserum would stop her from using occlumency and altering any memories. 

“What are you hiding?” I asked as I pushed myself into her mind. Everything that happened that afternoon replayed right in front of my eyes. I knew instantly that Harry was heading into a trap but if my sister got involved things could easily go wrong. 

It was time for me to step up, it was time for me to show my father exactly what I was capable of. I was more than just a blood bag. 

I took out the second potion Snape had given me earlier that day, sleeping potion. 

I fed it to Riah and she slumped over. I took off her ugly yellow jumper and her pants and put them on me, giving her my clothes. I used an illusion charm to put a scar on my cheek to match hers and then messed up my perfectly curled hair. 

I left my sister on the chair and locked the door with an unbreakable spell. I sprinted down the hallway, desperate to find Potter before he left. He was my key into my father’s plan. 

“Riah? How did you escape?” A voice called out stopping me mid sprint. I turned to find Weasley, Girl Weasley, Looney and Longbottom. 

“I knocked Lia out and ran.” I told them, using my best Riah impression. “How did you escape?” 

“Puking Pastilles, it wasn’t pretty.” Girl Weasley said with a devious grin worthy of a Slytherin.

“I told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets. ‘Course they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves.” Weasley chuckled. 

I felt bad for Draco and the others but they shouldn’t let a red headed blood traitor out smart them. I expected more from my squad. 

“Look, there they are!” Longbottom shouted, pointing at Potter and Granger. The two parties ran towards each other meeting in the middle. Weasley recapped their sneaky escape. 

The two of them looked impressed by Weasley’s quick thinking and Weasley looked smug. I took satisfaction in knowing that I was pulling one over  _ all _ of them. 

I made sure to make my eyes doe like and innocent when they talked just like my sister did. 

“So how are we getting to get to London?” Longbottom asked, his excitement was hilariously adorable. 

Potter and Granger exchanged a glance. “Look, it’s not that I don’t appreciate everything you’ve done, all of you. But… I’ve got you into enough trouble as it is.” 

“Dumbledore’s Army is supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?” Longbottom snapped. 

I had to hold in my laughter, they were being so dramatic and Dumbledore’s “army” was pathetic. 

“You don’t have to do this all by yourself, mate.” Weasley chimed in. 

Potter was silent for a moment. “So how are we going to get to London?” He gave in. 

“We fly, of course.” Looney smiled. “Follow me.” 

She led us to the stables where the Thestrals were kept. The dark skeleton looking creatures gave me the creeps. 

Granger and the Weasleys stared at Looney like she was insane. I remembered that you could only see them if you’d seen someone die before your eyes. I scoffed silently, sheltered little children. 

Potter and Longbottom helped their friends mount the animals. It was amusing to see the terrified looks on their faces. Potter hopped on his own Thestral and led us towards London. 

-

By the time we got to London the sky was dark. 

We landed the Thestrals on a roof and Potter led us into the Ministry of Magic building. The inside of the building was eerily quiet. The seven of us went into the elevator and Potter pushed the number 9 button. 

When the elevator door opened we were met with a narrow hallway made top to bottom of black bricks with a single door at the end. 

“This is it.” Potter said, walking towards the door. 

Everyone followed him anxiously. 

I wanted to walk right in and get the party started but I knew Auriah would never do that, so I pretended to be scared and walked like a zombie. 

Potter opened the door and the room inside was filled with shelves and shelves of crystal balls.

It was dark so we lit our wands to guide us. Potter started going through the rows of balls trying to find the specific one my father wanted. The rest of us wandered while he stormed down the aisles. 

“It should be here! I can’t find it.” Potter yelled quietly, he was frustrated. 

I wandered over to the other side of the rooms, hoping to find the prophecy before any of them. 

A sound rung out across the room and I heard the throaty voice of the Divination teacher Umbridge had recently sacked. It was muffled and unclear but it was definitely her. I ran back to find the group and saw Potter holding a glowing sphere in his hand.

“ _ and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.... _ " 

I was only able to catch the last half of the prophecy but I was going to get it from him anyways. 

“Harry.” Granger called out, full of alarm. I turned to see a man wearing a Death Eater mask, I knew immediately it was Lucius by the way he carried himself. He started to walk towards us. 

“Where’s Sirius?” Potter demanded. 

“You know you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality.” Lucius replied, removing his mask. “You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy.” 

“If you do anything to us I’ll break it.” Potter threatened. 

“He knows how to play.” Bellatrix cackled, stepping out from the shadows. “Itty. Bitty. Baby. Potter.” 

“Bellatrix LeStrange.” Longbottom gasped. 

“Oh, Neville Longbottom is it? How’s mom and dad?” She chuckled. 

“Better now that they’re about to be avenged.” He said, lunging at her. Potter held an arm out, stopping him. Bella held out her wand defensively. 

“Now, let’s everybody just calm down. Shall we?” Lucius said with his arms up in surrender. “All we want is that prophecy.” 

“Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?” Potter demanded to know. 

“You dare speak his name?” Bella gasped. “You filthy half blood.” 

I rolled my eyes at Bella’s dramatics, it wasn’t that big a deal, it’s not like he called him Tom. 

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?... Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a muggle, or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?" Harry replied. 

Now  _ that _ was crossing a line, it was almost enough to make me lunge forward and kill him myself but I had to control myself. I had to play the long game.

“How dare you!” Bellatrix screeched. 

“It’s alright, he’s just a curious lad,” Lucius said to Bella before addressing Potter. “aren’t you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made.” 

I felt a presence behind me and turned to find two Death Eaters standing behind me. There were more coming from each side, the others noticed too. They put their backs to each other and held their wands out as the Death Eaters came closer. 

“Which is lucky for you really.” Lucius went on. “Haven’t you always wondered, what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don’t you want to know the secret of your scar?” 

Lucius was up close and personal, his face was just inches away from Harry. 

“All the answers are there, Potter. In your hand.” Lucius held out his hand. “All you have to do is give it to me. I can show you everything.” 

“I’ve waited 14 years.” Potter said. 

“I know.” Lucius tsked sympathetically. 

“I guess I can wait a little longer.” Potter replied. “Now!” 

“Stupefy!” The 6 of them yelled simultaneously. The Death Eaters dogged the stunning curses by apparating away in a puff of black smoke but I knew they hadn’t left the room. 

Our group ran down the aisle but Lucius reappeared in front of us, his hand still outstretched. 

We backed up and ran the other way but were cut off by two masked Death Eaters, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. 

We each ran in different directions. I came face to face with Lucius who was about to attack me. 

“Touch me and you're dead.” I hissed. 

“You better get me that prophecy or stay out of my way girl.” Lucius whispered back. 

Before I could respond Girl Weasley appeared in the same aisle as us. I quickly fired a hex at Lucius, sending him flying back. 

“Nice one, Riah.” Girl Weasley yelled. The two of us ran down the aisles until we found the others. 

“Look out!” Granger called as a Death Eater beelined towards us. 

“Protego!” I stepped forward and yelled. The Death Eater was blasted backwards in a swirl of blue light. The walls shook and the prophecy balls started to fall off the shelves. 

“Get back to the door!” Potter commanded. I wasn’t one to take orders from Harry Potter but I wasn’t about to be crushed by millions of crystal orbs. 

We sprinted towards the door and leaped out of the crumbling room. Suddenly I found myself falling through the air, my heart was in my throat. I braced myself for the hard impact of the ground but right before we reached it we were suspended in the air. Then we hit the ground, softer than we could have hit it, but it still was painful. 

“Department of Mysteries.” Weasley muttered. “They sure got that bit right.” 

“The voices.” Harry said, walking towards an archway. “Do you hear what they're saying?” 

I could hear the voices but they weren’t clear. 

“There are no voices, Harry.” Granger replied looking at him like an orb had hit his head and made him crazy. “Let’s get out of here.” 

“I hear them too.” Looney said. 

“Harry, it’s just an empty archway. Lets go. Please Harry!” Granger begged, desperate to get out of the room. 

“Get behind me.” Potter ordered. 

The black smoke of the Death Eaters started to fill the room. The whips of their apparition smacked my face and I couldn’t fight back. I felt someone grab me and hold their wand to my throat. I looked around and saw the others were in a similar predicament. Except Potter, who stood alone still holding the prophecy. 

“Let go of me.” I muttered to my captor. 

“Not a chance.” He whispered back. I recognized the voice, it was Theo. He was officially a Death Eater. My blood ran cold at the feeling of his body touching mine, every one of my fibers vibrated with hatred.

Lucius’ laughter filled the room as he landed and walked towards Potter. 

“Did you actually believe, or were you truly naive enough to think that mere children stood a chance against us?” Lucius scoffed. I resent that, if I didn’t have those dead weights holding me back I could have killed every single one of those bloody dried up raisins. 

“I’ll make this simple for you, Potter.” He held out his hand and waited. Potter refused to move. “Give me the prophecy, NOW! Or watch your friends die.” 

“Don’t give it to him Harry!” Longbottom called out. Bella instantly hit him with a Cruciatus Curse. 

While Theo was distracted by Longbottom’s cries of pain I elbowed him in his little snitches and broke free from his grasp. 

“Give it to me, Harry!” I called as I ran towards him. He passed me the Prophecy. I had it in my hands all I had to do was get out of the bloody room. 

Suddenly the room filled with white light. 

“Harry!” Sirius Black called. 

Wizards and witches started to fill the room and by the hopeful looks on Granger and Weasley’s faces the Order of the Quail had come to save the day. 

Their attentions were focused on releasing the other kids from the Death Eaters' grasp so I decided it was time for me to slip away. 

“You stupid bitch.” Theo growled, not fully recovered from my jab to the jewels. He lunged towards me to attack. 

“Stop Theo!” I heard Lucius call out as I tried to dodge him. 

His dead weight body hit mine and I felt my rib crack as I fell down. The orb flew out of my hand and shattered. I cried out in pain. 

Theo’s eyes finally locked with mine and realization struck when he realized I wasn’t Riah. He glanced at the shattered orb and blanched. 

He took several panicked steps back and instantly apparate out of the room.

I layed on the ground, unable to move, watching the battle between dark and light magic. From where I was I could see Potter and Sirius against Lucius. 

“Nice one, James!” Sirius yelled as Harry disarmed Lucius.

Lucius was now wandless and vulnerable. I sent out a shield spell to block him while he got his wand. Despite what he had done to me I didn’t want him to die, I wouldn’t let Draco lose his father.

Sirius sent a curse at Lucius but it bounced off my shield and hit Sirius, disorientating him. 

“Avada Kedavra!” Bellatrix shouted, sending the killing curse to Sirius. He fell into the grey mist of the archway, life leaving his eyes. 

Potter stood there shocked, unable to process what had happened. When he realized his face filled with devastation and lunged forward to try and follow Sirius through the mist. Another man grabbed him, holding him back.

Potter let out a devastated scream, it rang through my ears and shattered my heart. For the first time in my life I actually felt pity for the boy.

Bellatrix let out a manic laugh and ran out of the room. Harry broke free from the man’s grasp and chased after her. 

“Auriah,” Granger came to my side. “You’ll be okay, just hold on.” She waved her wand trying to heal my cracked rib. 

“I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black.” Bella’s voice echoed through the rooms. I could see the pain in Hermione's eyes but she was still focused on healing me. 

As she continued to chant a healing spell, I felt a sting in my birthmark. I screeched in pain, it had never hurt like that before. It was more than a mere sting, it felt like blades etching themselves into my skin. 

With the pain I sensed my father’s arrival, he was here. I wanted so badly to go help my father but I couldn’t move. 

I could hear Potter’s shouts from the room over. 

“I’m almost done, Riah, just a little bit more.” Granger promised. 

The second she finished I hopped up, pushing through the lingering pain. With Potter’s friends behind me I ran into the room and saw Potter writhing on the floor with Dumbledore by his side. 

“You're the weak one.” Potter yelled breathlessly. He appeared to be shouting at himself. “And I feel sorry for you. You’ll never know love. Or friendship.” 

Harry let out several grunts of pain and I watched as the essence of my father flew out of his body. My father materialized into his own body and stood over Harry on the ground. 

“You're a fool, Harry Potter.” He said. “And you will lose… everything.” 

I watched in anticipation, waiting for my father to end Harry’s life but the room filled with green lights. Wizards had come in from the chimneys, it was the ministry. 

Cornelius Fudge let out a loud gasp as he came face to face with the Dark Lord. 

My father glanced over at me for millisecond before apparating out of the room. Leaving the ministry members shook. 

“He’s back.” 


	35. Chapter 35

Auriah

I woke up in the hospital wing, dazed and wearing Slytherin robes . There was no one around except for the platinum blonde boy sitting next to me. 

“Draco?” I mumbled, still feeling dizzy. 

“Auriah!” Draco got up quickly. “What happened, where’s Lia?”

“I- I don’t know.” I tried to recall what had happened but the last thing I remember was sitting on the chair in Umbridge’s office. 

“Umbridge found you passed out in her office. Harry and your fucking friends are missing, and so is Lia.” Draco’s voice was shaky, a mix of anger and fear. “I swear if you lot did anything to her I will kill every single one of you.” 

“I didn’t do anything.” I insisted. 

The room filled with the sound of a loud snap and suddenly the room was no longer empty. Dumbledore stood in the center of the room with Harry in his arm, limp and bloody. 

“Draco.” My sister broke through the group and ran into her boyfriend's arms. 

“What?” Hermione gasped, she turned to look at me in the bed. “Riah? What the bloody hell.” 

“Oops, I guess I blew my cover.” My sister snickered. She turned to me. “Nothing like a good old fashion twin swap, right sis?” 

Grabbing Draco’s hand she skipped out of the hospital wing. Hermione and Ron rushed to my side. 

“It was Aurelia the whole time.” Ron gasped, still not processing it. 

“But why? Why did she go through all that?” Hermione asked. “She was helping us. What was she trying to accomplish?” 

I wanted to tell them the truth and finally put everything on the table, but fear overruled honesty. 

The second they found out who I was, they would hate me. I knew it was selfish but I couldn’t lose them, they were all I had left. 

So, I shrugged my shoulders and threw on an equally puzzled expression.

The two of them recapped what had happened in the department of mysteries. How Harry found the prophecy about him and my father. How Sirus was murdered. And how my father possessed Harry. 

When they told me that I immediately got up, ignoring the aching in my head, and ran to his bedside. His eyes were closed and his face was covered in marks. 

“Harry.” I cried, taking his hand. 

“Riah.” His eyes fluttered slightly. 

“I’m so happy you're okay.” I leaned down and touched my lips to his. 

It was the first time  _ I _ had kissed  _ him _ . 

Aurelia

There was still a week of school left before summer break but Draco, Auriah and I had been summoned home.

Umbridge had been sacked. With Dumbledore back as headmaster and the Inquisitorial Squad being disbanded, I was more than happy to leave. 

Draco apparated us from outside the school to this Manor where Yaxley was waiting at the front door. We followed him silently to the ballroom.

When we went in we saw several Death Eaters lined up against the wall, standing as still as statues. 

Cissa was in Aunt Helena’s arms sobbing. The ministry had arrested Lucius. He was in Azkaban with several other Death Eaters, including Theo’s father. Draco didn’t react when he heard the news, I had no idea what was going through his head.

Theo was also in the room but he was bloodied and bruised as if he had been tortured. I was surprised he was still alive, he was the reason we lost the prophecy. 

“Interesting.” My father murmured. He stood up from his throne and walked towards me. 

“Lucius never mentioned that his son was courting my daughter.” He started at Draco. Our hands were locked together. “Another thing he failed to do.” 

I could hear the edge of anger in my father’s voice.

“The Malfoys are nothing but a disgrace and disappointment. I will not allow this courtship to continue.” My father sent a hex towards our hands, forcing us to let go of each other.

“But father, Drac-” 

My argument was cut off as my father flew towards me, stopping only inches away from my face. Draco took several steps back, fearful for his life.

“Ah, my Aurelia.” My father placed a cold hand on my cheek, a gesture that seemed both affectionate but also unaffectionate. “My darling, Aurelia. You held that prophecy in your hands. You were so close. We would have had the prophecy easily if it wasn’t for him.” Theo let out a cry as my father hit him with the Cruciatus Curse. I dug my fingernails into my palm, anticipating a strike of my own. “You did as well as a young girl could be expected to do." 

His words stung more than any Cruciatus would have. 

His disappointment was evident, I had failed him. 

"However," My father went on, "I don’t understand why you were there and not Auriah. She is, after all, the one I assigned to get close to Potter.”

“I- I pretended to be her.” I told him. 

“Why?” He asked, staring directly at my sister. My heart started to race. 

“She was sick.” I said quickly. 

“It’s true.” Draco spoke up, a slight tremble in his voice. “One of Potter's minions accidentally gave her a Puking Pastille.”

I felt a pang of admiration for Draco as he helped me protect my sister, but I was also scared he would be punished for speaking out of turn. 

Thankfully, my father was still focused on Riah.

“Is this true?” He asked her. 

She nodded. 

“Draco took care of her.” I added. 

I needed Draco to be in his good graces so he would reconsider letting me be with Draco.

“Hmm.” My father hummed and retreated to his seat. “Well, I would say I am a pretty fair man. Wouldn’t you agree, Draco?”

“Yes, of course my Lord.” Draco answered quickly. 

“Perhaps I will give The Malfoy family a chance to redeem themselves.” My father said. “That is if you are willing to put in the effort.” 

“Yes, I’ll do anything.” Draco replied. 

“Severus.” My father summoned Snape forward. “Give the boy the dark mark.” 

“What? No.” Narcissa gasped. She was instantly silenced by a deathly look from my father. 

“Draco will replace Lucius within my ranks .” My father announced. 

“I would be honored.” Draco replied. 

“And.” My father continued. “You will kill Albus Dumbledore.” 

I saw the color in Draco’s face drain as I felt my own blood rush out of mine. 

Getting the Dark Mark was reasonable but killing Albus Dumbledore! The wizard was a hundred and something year old man and Draco was just a boy. 

“And since I am so fair, I suppose I should offer the same opportunity to young Theodore.” 

“I would be most grateful, my Lord.” Theo responded eagerly. 

My jaw dropped in disbelief. 

“Theodore and Draco will both attempt to kill Albus before the end of June. Whoever succeeds will join my highest rank and will marry my daughter.” 

“Wait, what?” I blurted out, completely baffled. 

How did the situation just keep getting worse?

My father was using ME as a prize?

Theo’s face broke out in a grin. Draco looked like he was going to vomit right on the spot.

“If both of you fail.” My father went on, ignoring me. “Aurelia dies.” 

** Draco **

Everyone watched as the Dark Lord engraved the dark mark into my forearm. The pain grew more and more intense with every stroke. I wanted to scream and cry and push him away. But I couldn’t, I had to be strong.

Lia watched with pride as the mark was completed. She held my arm gently, comparing our marks. Her pale birthmark contrasted against her tanned skin and the dark ink of my mark stood out violently against my pale skin. 

“Come girls.” The Dark Lord beckoned his daughters. “You will no longer be staying in this disgraced house. Until further notice you will be returning home.”

Lia and I both looked at each other with panic. I wanted to kiss her one last time before she went but we both knew it was far from possible with her father just steps away. 

As she apparated away all I felt was emptiness.

As the summer went by the Dark Lord had several gatherings with the Death Eaters but there was no sign of Lia. I had no idea where she was or what she was doing. 

With the whole of the wizarding world now aware about the Dark Lord’s return we all had to be cautious. We all were at risk of joining the other Death Eaters in Azkaban.

But the Dark Lord wanted to make his presence fully known. He had the lower ranking Death Eaters, like Theo and I, destroying buildings and wreaking havoc on a weekly basis.

The senior Death Eaters were tasked with kidnappings and murders, the ‘grown up’ jobs. We weren’t privy to their level of information. We had to focus on proving our worth to the Dark Lord.

Theo and I were by far the youngest out of everyone. Part of me wished we were mates again so I didn’t feel so alone in all of it. But I would never forget what he did to Lia. 

There was also the fact that he was competing with me for Lia now. 

I would rather die than see him with Lia again. 

I was determined to be the one to kill Dumbledore. But of course when I did I wouldn’t force Lia to marry me, I would leave that choice to her. 

Not that I would complain if she did want to get married. 

Despite being young I knew what I wanted in life and that was Lia. I could never be with anyone else. 

Fortunately, for me many of the Death Eaters resented Theo and wanted me to beat him. He was the reason the Dark Lord lost the prophecy after all. His own father was rotting in Azkaban because of him.

Aunt Bella and a few of the others devised a plan. I would repair the broken Vanishing Cabinet at Hogwarts, allowing them to come to Hogwarts through the sister cabinet at Borgin and Burkes. Then they would make sure no one got in my way while I killed Dumbledore.

The plan seemed simple enough. 

Weeks before the school year was going to start my mother and I went to inspect the sister cabinet. 

It was weird to see my prim and proper mother walking down the dim lit, rat ridden streets of Knockturn Alley. We were both on edge, hoping no one would see us. We hadn’t gone out much since my father’s trial. 

Fenrir Greyback, Yaxley and Aunt Bella were waiting inside Borgin and Burkes. Fenrir seemed paranoid, looking around to see if anyone was watching us. The cabinet in the shop was in much better condition than the one at Hogwarts. 

“Are you sure you can fix it?” My mother asked worriedly. 

“Relax, Cissy. He’s not a little boy anymore.” Aunt Bella rolled her eyes. 

“I can do it.” I replied. I was determined to prove myself. 

I had to.

For Lia.


	36. Chapter 36

Aurelia

I counted down the days till summer ended, desperate to go back to Hogwarts and see Draco. 

Auriah and I had been sent back to our house with Yaxley. My father had sent Aunt Helena abroad to retrieve rare ingredients for a few potions he needed, leaving Yaxley completely in charge.

It felt weird to be back home after not living there for so long, it didn’t really feel like home. Everything seemed smaller. The protective wards were up so we were trapped in the house.

There was no way for me to contact Draco, the floos had all been warded and no owls were allowed to come onto our property. Riah and I were in complete lock down. 

I heard from Yaxley he had been part of some minor raids which worried me. There was so much that could have gone wrong. I drove Yaxley mad asking about Draco’s wellbeing, making sure he wasn’t thrown in Azkaban or dead. If the summer went on any longer I was sure Yaxley would have begged my father to let me see Draco again just so I would stop pestering him. 

My sister and I were not on speaking terms which made our house arrest even worse. We both avoided each other constantly. Yaxley noticed right away. He found it hilarious and constantly tried to provoke us into fighting. 

I spent almost every day training with Yaxley. He pushed me hard but I needed it. The battle at the Department of Mysteries haunted me. As much as I blamed Theo for losing the prophecy, I also blamed myself for not being good enough to stop him or save the orb. 

I was weak, but never again. 

I got to see my father a few times a month, he was more and more powerful each time I saw him. Watching him grow stronger filled me with excitement, the life I had always wanted would soon be mine. 

If he was this strong after drinking me and Riah’s blood for just a year, I could only imagine the power he would hold as the years went by. 

My father was not quite himself though, he was obsessed with the prophecy I had lost to the point where it consumed him. 

All I had to offer were the bits and pieces I remembered hearing when Potter held the orb initially. 

From what I understood either Harry or my father had to die. Only one could live, I would do everything I could to make sure it wasn’t Harry Potter. 

Auriah

The day Aunt Helena came home was probably the highlight of the summer. Trapped in a house with Yaxley and Aurelia, who both hated me, was anything but pleasant. 

She only returned a few days before I had to go back to school but I was glad that we had a bit of time together. I was dying to ask her about my mother’s death. I had been thinking about it nonstop since our last conversation.

Aunt Helena and I sat in the small blue kitchen each with a cup of tea. It was early in the morning, the orange rays of the rising sun illuminated our faces. 

“What’s been going on with you and Lia?” my aunt asked as she took a sip of her tea. 

“We’ve just been having a few different beliefs…” I trailed off, unsure if I could tell her about my growing hatred towards my father. 

“Oh I understand that.” She replied with a small smile, there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. 

“You do?”

“Your mother and I, we had… very different beliefs.” She stared down at the dark mark on her skin, she brushed her fingers over it and I saw her eyes water slightly.

I placed a hand on her arm, she looked up at me and the pain in her eyes grew.

She exhaled deeply and pulled her arm back, reaching it into her cardigan pocket. She pulled out a cigarette and her wand. 

Her hands shook as she lit the cigarette. I realized her face was creased with deep lines, lines that weren’t there the last time I saw her. She had been stressing out about something. 

After a few puffs she put the cigarette out and her gaze returned to meet mine. 

“It’s my fault your mother’s dead.” She whispered. 

“What?”

“I’ll show you everything.” My aunt said as she lowered her occlumency defense. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are here from Wattpad the three chapters of Helena's Story have been put into one :)

Helena’s Story 

At 17 I was angry at the world.

A combination of hormones, absentee parents and a much too perfect older sister was enough to drive me into a rebellious phase.

I did everything and anything to get attention. 

My parents constantly compared me to my sister, Elianna, but I knew I would never measure up to her. So I did everything I could to be the total opposite of her. 

She followed rules to a tee, so I broke them. She studied hard, I partied hard. She took care of others, I took care of myself. 

Setting fire to the library at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was one of my greatest attempts of rebellion. It finally got my parents attention but it also got me expelled and sent away. 

Hogwarts was in Scotland. Close enough to home so my parents could keep and eye on me if they wanted to.

But they didn’t want to.

Once I was out of sight, I was out of mind. 

So I continued to act out like any petty teenage witch might. 

I dated a bad boy. 

Corban Yaxley, the Slytherin trouble maker-slash-heart throb. 

Every girl wanted to date Corban. 

At 6’8 he towered over most of the wizards and witches at Hogwarts. His presence was impossible to ignore. The dark tattoos on his skin were like magnets that pulled witches in, even the sweet, innocent Hufflepuffs. 

With my arrival I became Corban’s shiny new toy. He had gone through every other available witch in our year and needed some fresh meat. 

Our relationship started off casual, with occasional snogs in broom cupboards and dark hallways. But overtime, lust turned into love and I was able to accomplish what no other witch had done. I got Corban Yaxley to become my boyfriend. 

We were consumed with each other. Rarely going to class and spending all of our time having sex, drinking and smoking. It was the perfect, low expectation life I wanted. 

But our fun had consequences. For the first time ever in Hogwarts history, a Ravenclaw was failing almost every class. 

I was a lot of things but I wasn’t going to allow myself to be a failure. 

By the end of the school year I managed to just barely pass my N.E.W.Ts and graduate while Corban decided to just drop out of school.

After leaving Hogwarts I decided to move to London with Corban. 

He struggled to find a job without his N.E.W.T qualifications so the two of us were living on my single paycheck from my job as a potion maker at St.Mungos. 

Corban stayed home every day drinking bottles of Fire Whiskey we couldn’t afford. 

We got into several fights before he finally got a job at some sketchy wand repair shop in Knockturn Alley. After months of working there he had made friends with a group of wizards, wizards that gave me goosebumps. 

These friends had told him that they could ensure he would never have to work a minimum wage paying job again in his life if he joined an organization they were in. 

It seemed too good to be true for me but Corban enjoyed taking the easy route. Since I loved him, I supported his ambitions. I went along with him to his first meeting. 

They called themselves the Knights of Walpurgis and their leader was an incredibly handsome man who appeared to be in his mid thirties. He was known as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord. 

For months the Dark Lord would task us with abducting muggle borns and terrorizing blood traitors. Every ounce of innocence I had was quickly taken away as I watched people die and get tortured. 

Corban seemed to take pleasure in the cruel things we were a part of but every scream of pain, every desperate plea for mercy, left me feeling sick. But on the other hand I loved the feeling of being part of something, I finally felt like I belonged. I finally found a place I was wanted. 

Corban and his best mate, Theodore, quickly rose to the top of Lord Voldemort's ranks. The two of them were part of his inner circle which meant Corban was gone more often. I tried to be involved as little as possible, hoping to limit the guilt growing inside of me. 

I grew lonely after months of sleeping alone in the apartment. 

Fortunately my sister, Elianna, had come to visit. She managed to take a week off from her fancy high paying job with the Spanish Ministry.

My sister and I actually got on quite well when our parents weren’t pitting us against each other. The two of us were having a grand time shopping and catching each other up on life. 

I didn’t tell her about what Corban and I had been involved in. 

Elianna was a vocal activist for muggle born equality, the only thing my sister did that my parents disapproved of. There was no way she would be okay with ridding the Wizard World of mudbloods and muggles. 

I never intended for her to find out. 

-

One night I was laying alone in my bed when my dark mark started to burn. 

The Dark Lord was summoning us all to a meeting.

My sister was asleep in her bed so I snuck out of the flat as quietly as possible. We weren’t allowed to apparate to the meeting point so that we wouldn’t draw Ministry attention. I had to go by foot. 

I was just about to go into the hidden building, when I felt a presence behind me. 

“Revelio!” I blasted the empty space behind me. The concealing magic evaporated, revealing Elianna. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?” 

“You’ve changed, Helena. Something is different about you and I intend to find out what’s going on.” She said with determination. 

I felt a rush of irritation. She thought she was so perfect and it was her job to fix everyone else. I didn’t need to be fixed, for once in my life I was happy… or at least content. 

“There’s nothing going on, Eli. Go home.” I insisted, blocking the entrance to the building. 

“Hel?” Corban opened the door. “What’s going on out here, you’re going to reveal our location with all that chatter.” 

“What are you hiding?” Elianna demanded to know. 

“Nothing!” I repeated. 

“Aw come on Hel, let's show her.” Corban smirked.

I shot him a glare, but he ignored it and gave Eli a toothy smile. He held the door open, inviting Elianna in. She gave me a pointed look before entering. 

Corban led us up a flight of stairs and into a dim lit room. 

There were hundreds of people inside, all talking quietly. 

“What is this?” Elianna asked. 

“Hello, there.” Theodore appeared. He handed Corban a glass of Firewhiskey, his eyes focused on my sister. “Aren’t you a tasty little thing.”

“Leave my sister alone.” I growled at Theodore, he was a infamous womanizer and I wasn’t about to let my sister be his next victim. 

“Relax, Hel. I just wanted to introduce myself.” Theodore said as he put his arm around her. “Theodore Nott the Second, and you are?” 

“Elianna Izar.” My sister replied dismissively, she was used to unwanted male attention. 

“That’s a beautiful name.” Theodore grinned. 

“Indeed it is.” A voice said from behind us. Theodore immediately removed his arm from my sister and dropped to the ground on his knees. It was the Dark Lord. 

“Lord Voldemort.” Corban and I both said we fell to our knees like Theodore. 

“I’ve never seen anyone as exquisite as you, my dear.” The Dark Lord said, staring straight into my sister’s eyes. He walked closer to her and ran a hand through his hair. “Elianna, was it?” 

“Yes.” My sister replied confidently, unaware she was speaking to one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time. “Elianna Izar.” 

“Ah well, Elianna, it is an honor for your presence to be bestowed upon us tonight. Please come sit with me.” The Dark Lord motioned for her to follow, which she did. 

Corban, Theodore and I got up and trailed behind. 

A bitter jealousy seeped through me as I watched Lord Voldemort pull out a chair for my sister and offer her the food that was reserved only for him.

Of course my perfect sister got his attention after being there for 1 minute. I had followed him for months and he likely didn’t even know my name. 

The meeting started and everyone was silent as we listened to the Dark Lord speak. He told us that soon we would be going public with our rebellion. We would no longer be hiding the shadows. 

Everyone cheered, excited to be moving forward with our plan but my sister sat silently with worry in her eyes.

-

Once the Dark Lord was finished with his declarations everyone went back to their private conversations. 

“How could you be a part of something like this, Helena?” My sister asked angrily. “Innocent people are getting hurt, this is pure evil.”

“They aren’t innocent.” I insisted. From the day I was born all I’ve ever heard about muggles were the evil they spread throughout the world. Burning and hanging witches because of their jealousy. Spreading lies that magic wasn’t real, and those who believed in it were crazy. 

Muggle born witches and wizards were the worst combination. The evil of muggles with the power of magic. Sooner or later they would come to ruin the wizarding world and I refused to let that happen.

“You need to leave this, Helena. Come back home to Spain with me, Mama and Papa miss you. I do too.” 

“I’m not going back.” I pulled away from her. Going home seemed like the worst possible thing I could do. 

“Is there something wrong my dear?” Lord Voldemort turned and asked Elianna. 

“You can’t possibly think it’s okay to kill so many innocent people.” Eli’s brow furrowed. 

“It is necessary.” The Dark Lord responded. 

“But why? They’re just innocent humans, made out of the same flesh and bone as us. They’ve done nothing wrong. ” 

The Dark Lord’s eyes flashed with anger for a moment and I feared for my sister’s life but also immediately his eyes went soft. 

“Please, come with me and I can explain it to you.” He answered, holding out his hand. My sister reluctantly took it and the two of them exited the room. 

I waited all night, filled with worry that she would be dead the next time I saw her. 

Corban didn’t understand my worry and said I was being annoying. He ended up leaving with Theodore to go to some pub, leaving me to wait alone. 

One by one the other Death Eaters left until it was just me. 

“Helena?” My sister’s voice stirred me. I realized I had fallen asleep waiting for her. 

“Elianna, I’m so glad you’re okay.” I rushed into her arms. 

“You were waiting for me all night?” She asked, an amused smile playing on her lips. The rising sun streamed through the windows, illuminating the dark room. 

“Of course. What happened? Did he hurt you?” I asked, checking for marks or blood. I gasped when I saw the dark mark on her arm. 

“No, Tom was a perfect gentleman.” She laughed, admiring the mark. “But I see why you are a part of this. It’s brilliant. Tom has vision.” 

“What? Tom?” 

“Tom. Lord Voldy or whatever you call him. I told him I refused to call him by that silly name.” She laughed. 

“Eli, are you sure you’re okay?” Her eyes weren’t cloudy so I knew she was under the Imperius Curse. 

“Yes, of course.” She smiled. “But I’m starving, let’s go back to your place and I’ll make you some Tostadas.” 

“Sure.” I agreed, cautious of her 180 change in behavior. 

The two of us made our way back to my flat. She told me how her and ‘Tom’ spent the night talking and laughing. I couldn’t picture the Dark Lord laughing but I took her word for it. 

When we got to the flat I took my eyes out to unlock the door but I saw it was left opened a crack. I went inside and everything was a mess. 

My instant thought was that someone had broken in and murdered Corban in retribution for something he did. It was a constant fear after joining the Death Eaters and seeing so much death.

Frantically, I ran to the bedroom to see if he was okay. The second I slammed open the door I instantly wished he had been murdered. 

“Why are you making so much noise?” Corban asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “ _We_ ’re trying to get some sleep.” 

“We didn’t get much of it last night.” The naked girl laying next to him giggled. 

“Who the fuck are you?” I asked her, filling with anger. 

“Relax Hel, she’s just a friend.” Yaxley said, sitting up to meet my eye. “I figured you would be out waiting for your sister all night so I invited her over.” 

“Sex in a real bed was way better than sex in those tiny cots at the Leaky Cauldron.” The girl giggled again. 

My blood boiled and I didn’t know who I wanted to kill more. 

“Don’t make that face Helena, it’ll give you ugly marks.”

“How- how could you do this to me? How could you cheat on me?” I felt warm tears pool within my eyes.

“It’s not a big deal, it’s just sex. I still love you.” He replied nonchalantly. 

“Confringo.” I sent a blasting curse his way and stormed out of the room. I grabbed my sister and we left the flat. 

After that, I didn’t see Corban for months.

My sister and I went to stay with our mother’s sister, Eileen. 

Aunt Eileen had not been on good terms with our mother, she had married a muggle man and was a disgrace to our family so she had been disowned. She moved her family to England and we never saw her again. 

I was desperate to get out of London but not inclined to return home to Spain. Eli didn’t want to leave either, she wanted to stay close to her precious, darling, Tom. So we asked our aunt to let us stay with her in Cokeworth with her and her family. 

Despite the very different beliefs we held she was gracious enough to let us stay. She needed someone to watch her son while she was at work. My sister and I spent most of our time playing with our cousin, Severus. 

He would sit in the kitchen with me for hours, watching and assisting as I brewed vials of potions. I didn’t need them but the process took my mind off the pain. 

He was 10 and going to go to Hogwarts the following year with his best friend, a neighbor girl named Lily. It was clear to anyone with eyes that Severus liked Lily as more than a friend. Elianna and I shared advice with how to win her heart, not that I was the best person to be giving advice on romance. 

Elianna on the other hand seemed to be thriving in the romance department. 

My sister went to visit her new lover often and when she did I was left alone in the house with my aunt's muggle husband and Severus. 

He stayed home and drank all day while my aunt worked hard to provide for her family. He was the muggle version of Corban. 

Living with him only grew my hatred of muggles. He forbade us from doing magic, he hated that we were all of magical blood.

One day, I was in my room when I heard the door open and the sound of little Severus coming home after spending the day with Lily. I went down to go see him and found him getting thrown around by his father. 

“Stop! Don’t hurt him!” I shouted at my uncle.

“This child thinks he can get away with using magic in my house.” He roared. “I won’t stand for this disrespect.” 

I screamed as he struck Severus straight across the face. My cousin looked like he was in pain but he refused to cry. 

“Get away from him.” I grabbed my uncle's arm before he could swing again. He pulled it away and hit me instead. 

“Avada Kedavra!” I turned to see my sister standing at the doorway with her wand pointed at my uncle who was lying motionless on the floor. 

Shit. 

“What did you do?” I gasped at my sister. Severus stared at his father’s lifeless body silently. 

“Severus, are you okay?” My sister rushed to his side. She waved her wand over his face, the swelling went away. The boy gave a small nod but started to shake with silent tears.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” My sister held him in her arms. 

-

I brewed Severus a calming draught and mixed it with a sleeping potion. After drinking it he fell asleep in Eli’s arms. 

The two of us tucked our cousin into bed and disposed of his father’s body in a nearby creek. 

We knew we had to leave before our aunt came home, she would hate us for killing her husband. We wrote Severus a letter, telling him how much we loved him, and put it in his room. 

As we were leaving our arms started to burn. We were being summoned. 

It was the first gathering in quite a long time. 

We apparated back to London and took a muggle train to the meeting spot. 

When we walked in my eyes instantly went to Corban. He had two girls hanging off each arm, clearly moved on from me. 

The Death Eater meetings started to become more frequent and seeing Corban so often became too hard. 

He was constantly with new girls and seemed to have no remorse towards hurting me. 

My sister was too busy being infatuated by the Dark Lord to care about me. They had eloped and she was planning on moving in with him at the end of the month.

Once again I felt unwanted and out of place.

Everyone around me was thriving and I was crashing.

So I decided to leave. 

-

I left Europe and went to Canada. The beautiful West Coast that intertwined with the Pacific Ocean seemed like a peaceful place to start a new life. 

I knew I could have been killed for abandoning the Death Eaters but I knew my sister wouldn’t let that happen. A perk to being the Dark Lord’s sister in law, I suppose. 

I found a small house and a good job, met some friends and even had a few boyfriends. My life was nothing special but I was starting to learn how to be happy again. 

My sister never came to visit and didn’t write me any owls, which hurt, but she was clearly busy. News of the North, the Canadian wizarding newspaper was filled with stories of attacks and mass murders happening back in England.

Things had erupted into chaos after I left and hundreds were dying by the day.

I didn’t think I could have gone through with all the killing. There was so much death And destruction. I was glad I had left.

-

After 10 years I finally received a letter from my sister. It was written in messy, rushed handwriting.

_H,_

_I’m in trouble. I need you._

_-E_

As soon as I read the letter I packed a bag and went back to England.

When I arrived in London I went straight to my sister’s house. It had gotten bigger since the last time I had been there, growing as Voldemort’s empire grew. 

The Death Eaters at the gates recognized me and lowered the protective wards to let me enter the grounds. A house elf guided me to Elianna’s sitting room. 

Inside, I found my sister with a swollen belly and my cousin, Severus, was at her side.

I threw my arms around my cousin. He was now a young man, his expression was sullen. He looked as if he hadn’t smiled in years.

I noticed the dark mark on his arm and my stomach sank. 

“Hel, I’m so glad you came.” Elianna said with a weak smile.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. 

“Muffliato.” Severus charmed the room so no one could hear our conversation. 

“I’ve been under a love potion, Hel.” My sister said through tears. “For all these years, Tom has forced me to love him.”

“How do you know?” I asked, completely shocked. 

“When I got pregnant I had terrible morning sickness. I threw up everything I ingested, including the potions he had laced into my drinks. I realized right away and threw away any food or drink he gave me.”

“She called me and I started bringing her normal food.” Severus added. 

“With the potion out of my system I feel like myself again. I barely remember anything from the last few years, it’s all one big, pink, fuzzy blur.” My sister looked absolutely crushed. 

I couldn’t believe she wasn’t in control of her own life for over ten years. 

“But I think he’s starting to get suspicious.” My sister continued. “Hel, if he finds out I don’t love him anymore I’m sure he’ll kill me and the baby. He’s a monster, I can’t stay with him. I need your help, Helena” 

“I’m going to get you out of here.” I promised.

-

A few days later the three of us were back in the sitting room. Elianna was wolfing down some tea sandwiches Severus had brought and I was holding a brand new portkey. 

“I’m taking you to Canada, you’ll be safe there.”

“He’ll find us, he has people everywhere.” Elianna sighed. “There’s nowhere safe for me to go.” 

“There has to be somewhere he can’t find you. A safehouse of some sort.” 

“I think I know a place you’ll be safe.” Severus said, lacking all confidence whatsoever. “At least until we can find somewhere else.”

He apparated the three of us and we landed in front of a small house. Serverus ran up to the door and knocked rapidly. 

“Lily, I need your help.” Severus shouted. 

“Lily isn’t home, Snivellus.” A man answered the door. I could see Severus flinch at the rude nickname but he was too desperate to start an argument. “How did you even know where to find us?” 

“James, you have to help me, please.” Severus pleaded. “I know Dumbledore has your home under a protection ward.” 

“Fuck off, why would I ever help you?” James responded with a scowl. “Dumbledore would never reveal our safe house to a Death Eater, what are you playing at?” 

“Severus? What are you doing here?” A woman with a baby bump of her own, nearly as swollen as Eli’s, appeared behind James. “James, stop being a prat. Please, do come in, it’s quite chilly out..” 

Severus motioned for my sister and I to follow him in. 

“I’m Lily Potter, and this is my husband, James.” The woman smiled at us warmly. I looked over at Severus who had pain in his eyes. This was his Lily, the neighbor girl, but she was married to another man. 

“I’m Helena Izar and this is my sister, Elianna.” I responded. 

“Why did you let a Death Eater into your home?” A man entered, glaring at Severus.

“Several Death Eaters by the looks of it.” A second man followed, chimed in. A third man entered but he remained silent.

“Peter, Sirius, shut up. Severus needs our help.” Lily scolded. 

“If I could be anywhere else, I would be.” Severus snapped at the men.

“The Dark Lord is after my sister, we need to hide her.” I told them.

“Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter. Kitchen, please.” James called them all, wanting a private conversation. 

“I’m going to run to the loo.” The chubby man, Peter, responded as he headed up the stairs. The rest of them made their way down to the kitchen. 

My sister, Severus and I remained in the room, waiting awkwardly. 

“When did you become one of them?” I asked Severus, my eyes on his covered forearm. 

“The second I left Hogwarts.” Severus answered, avoiding my eyes. 

“It’s my fault.” Eli sighed. “I brought him into it.” 

“And I’m grateful for that El.” Severus turned to her. “I finally found a place where I belong.” 

My sister gave him a sad smile, not quite believing it. If she was herself the past few years she would have done anything to keep her cousin away from the darkness of Voldemort. 

“I’m just glad I have you here with me now.” My sister said, taking a seat on the sofa.As her butt hit the cushions her face changed, filling with pain and worry.

“Guys.” My sister gasped. “Something isn’t right.” 

“What’s wrong?” Severus rushed to her side.

“I think the baby is coming.” She whimpered. 

“It’s too early!” Severus said, panicking. “Lily!”

Just then the mark on my arm began to burn severely, a feeling I hadn’t experienced in years since I had been gone. Eli’s and Sev’s marks burned as well. 

“He knows.” Eli cried. “How does he know.” 

“I’ll go to him, maybe I can keep him away.” Severus suggested. 

“No, please don’t leave me.” My sister begged. 

“I have to do this, but I’ll come back to you, I promise.” Severus kissed her forehead. He came over and kissed my forehead as well before turning to Lily. “Take care of her please.” 

Lily nodded and Severus exited the room, ignoring James and his friends as he flounced by them. They were eyeing Sev as if they expected him to Avada them all any minute. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be okay.” Lily reassured Eli, running out of the kitchen. Lily immediately summoned towels and pillows and set them up on the ground. She turned to her husband and friends. “Give the lady some privacy please.”

Without a complaint the men left, I watched helpless as my sister laid down and followed Lily’s instructions. We each took one of her hands, which she squeezed ruthlessly on for several hours. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we heard a small cry. 

“It’s a girl!” Lily announced, she wrapped the incredibly small baby in a blanket and passed it to me. 

“Ahhh.” My sister screamed. Lily turned to her in alarm. 

“There’s another one.” Lily gasped.

“What?” Eli and I looked at each other in shock. 

My sister pushed for several more minutes and finally her second little girl was out. They both were so tiny, it was no wonder we didn’t realize there were two in Eli’s womb. 

Lily took me to the kitchen and showed me how to clean the newborns. I handed the clean tiny humans to my sister who took one in each arm. 

“They’re so beautiful.” Elianna cried, infatuated by her infants.

“Absolutely gorgeous.” Lily agreed. 

“They have their father’s nose.” Eli murmured.

“They have their father’s nose.” She repeated, this time her voice was breathless like she was having a panic attack. “His nose. His eyes. His-” 

“They have your heart, El. I can already tell.” I said, trying to calm her. “They’ll be pure goodness, just like their mama.” 

“He’ll ruin them. No matter what we do he will find them and ruin their lives. Or kill them.” A tear fell down Elianna’s cheek. “My poor girls. My poor, poor sweet girls.” 

“Don’t worry Eli, we’ll protect them.” I gripped her arm fiercely. They had only been in the world for minutes but I was already infatuated with them. I would give my life for these two girls. 

“What are you going to name them?” Lily asked, eyes fixated on the girls. She was clearly excited for the birth of her own son. 

“This one is Aurelia, my golden girl.” She smiled at the older one before turning to the younger one. “And this one is Auriah, my morning star.”

“Beautiful names.” I couldn’t wait to see what these girls would grow up to become. 

Suddenly the entire house shook. James and his friends ran into the room. 

“There is an entire army of Death Eaters outside.” Sirius was frantic. 

“How did they find us?” I asked. I looked carefully at all four men, Peter shifted uncomfortably under my stare. 

“They’re tearing apart the protection ward. It’ll be broken within minutes.” James said, trying to catch his breath. “Lily, we need to get you out of here.”

“We can’t let them get to Elianna.” Lily responded. 

“Lily, you have your own child to protect.” I said to her.

“You have to protect yourself.” Eli agreed. 

Lily looked like she wanted to argue but her husband grabbed her hand and apparated away. 

“We’ll try to hold them off.” Sirius said, any initial reservations about helping us were long gone. He and the other two men ran outside.

“We have to run.” I said to Eli. 

“I can’t Hel, I can barely move.” Elianna replied. She had tears flowing out of her eyes as she stared down at her girls. “Take the girls and hide.” 

“Don’t give up. They need you.” I begged her. “We’ll get you out of here.” 

“Elianna Izar.” The unmistakable sound of Voldemort’s voice vibrated the house. “Surrender yourself and I will spare your friend’s lives.” 

He must have captured Sirius and the others. 

“They aren’t our friends El, we can let them die.” I whispered, I felt guilty as soon as the words left my mouth.

“They tried to help me.” My sister replied, looking at me as if I were crazy. She held out her children for me to take from her and then stood up. “No matter what, protect the girls.” 

“No Eli.” I wanted to grab her arm and pull her back but my own were full. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Just promise me you’ll do anything to protect them.” Eli demanded. 

“What are you going to do?” I asked.

My sister ignored me and hobbled towards the door. I started to follow her but she turned around with a glare.

“Stay here.” She whispered before stepping out of the house. I obeyed but peaked out the corner of the window to watch what was happening.

“My beautiful Elianna, why are you hiding from me?” The Dark Lord asked when he saw her. Yaxley, Theodore and a man with long white blonde hair held on to Sirius and the others. Voldemort waved his hand and they were released, they ran and apparated away immediately. Severus stood further back, looking terrified. 

“You know why?” My sister spat. “You’ve been poisoning me with Love Potions for all these years.” 

“I wouldn’t say I was poisoning you, my dear. I needed you to love me, Elianna. I needed _you_.” The Dark Lord scowled as if she was being unreasonable. “Now where is my child? I can no longer feel its presence in your womb.” 

“I lost it.” My sister lied quickly. “It died in childbirth, it was too early.” 

“Liar. Crucio!” The Dark Lord shouted, sending the torture curse at my sister who was still weak from child birth. She fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Severus looked as if he was about to jump forward but he collected himself. I grew angry with him, he was being a coward.

“I swear!” She insisted through her pain.

Voldemort’s face remained stoic as he contemplated whether or not to believe her. He opened his mouth to answer but a soft cry filled the air. 

Her mother’s screams had caused Auriah to cry in my arms which resulted in Aurelia crying as well. I tried to silence their cries but they were too upset. 

“Once again Elianna Izar proves herself to be a traitor.” The Dark Lord scoffed. 

“Severus. Search the house.” He commanded. “LeStranges, seize the traitorous bitch.” 

Severus hesitated, I expected him to make a move, to fight the Dark Lord and protect the girls. But instead he walked towards the house obediently. He flung the door open, there was no chance I could hide from him ,especially not with the girls crying. He tried to rip Auriah from my arm.

“Come on, Helena. Do you want to die?” He whispered hissed. 

“If that means protecting the girls, yes.” 

“Don’t make me do this.” He sighed. 

Before I could answer he flicked his wand and I was under his imperius. 

“Give me one of the girls and follow me.” He commanded. My body obliged while my brain screamed in protest. 

“Is that my precious heir?” He asked, staring at the bundle in Severus’ arms as my cousin exited the house.

My legs started to follow after Severus. Voldemort’s eyes lit up when he saw me holding a second bundle. 

“Ah, what a pleasant surprise! There are two.” Voldemort announced. I glared at him and held the baby tighter. “Yaxley, grab the infant from Helena. I suppose traitorism runs in the Izar blood.” 

“Helena, is not a traitor my lord. She is the one who informed me about the location.” Severus said to his master. If I wasn’t under his control I would have hexed him into oblivion.

Did my cousin tell the Dark Lord where we were? I thought I could trust him. 

“Fine.” Voldemort motioned for Yaxley to stop. “Bring the girls to me.” 

Severus brought Auriah over to the Dark Lord and I followed unwillingly. 

“Please don’t hurt them.” Eli begged. “Please.” 

“I would never hurt my children, I’m not a monster Elianna. You are. What kind of monster keeps children from their father?” Voldemort sneered as he took Auriah from Severus. With the child in one arm he raised his other and struck Elianna with a blast of green light. 

The sound of Severus’ scream as her dead body hit the ground still rang in my head till this day. 


	38. Chapter 38

Auriah

Aunt Helena swiped at the tears running down her cheek as she restored her Occlumency guard.

I was dumbstruck, unable to absorb all that I had seen.

“I brought her into his world, it’s all my fault.” 

“You’re lying.” Lia jumped into the kitchen, she must have been listening in the hall. “You are lying, he didn’t kill her. The Potters did.” 

“Lia, I swear that’s the truth.” My aunt said through tears. “I wouldn’t lie to you girls.” 

“You altered your memory. He would never kill her, he loved her.” My sister insisted. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself, not us. 

We all knew what our father was capable of. 

“Oh, Helena’s back. Joy.” Yaxley shuffled into the kitchen wearing a ratty robe. 

“Give me your arm.” Lia demanded. 

“What?” Yaxley murmured, still groggy from just walking up. 

Lia grabbed his arm and touched his dark mark with her wand. 

She was calling my father.

“What are you doing?” Yaxley growled, pulling his arm away. 

The air grew cold and filled with dark smoke. When the smoke cleared my father was standing in the middle of the kitchen.

I fought the urge to throw everything in the room at him. 

“Father.” Lia’s hands were clenched tightly at her sides. She gripped her wand so hard I thought it would snap.

“Why did you call me here? I have things to do.” He said with annoyance. 

“Did James and Lily Potter really kill Mother?” She asked quietly. “Or did you?” 

“Helena, you can’t keep your mouth shut can you.” Yaxley growled at my aunt. 

“Please don’t hurt her.” I took a step in front of my aunt, knowing her honestly would have consequences. “We just want to know the truth.” 

“Of course I killed her, she left me and she took you two away from me.” He replied, eyes still trained on Aunt Helena. 

Aurelia stood frozen, unsure how to react. 

“I needed you girls.” My father went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“I understand. It was necessary.” My sister replied. Her eyes were glassy, and her skin was flush. 

She didn’t look like herself.

My father looked at me expectantly, and I nodded my head in agreement. 

There was no way we could tell the Dark Lord we didn’t forgive him for murdering our mother even though my entire soul burned with rage. 

“Lovely, that’s 10 minutes of my time wasted. Watch your tongue, Helena.” He said before apparating away. 

“Did your aunt tell you we used to fuck?” Yaxley asked grinning. 

Aurelia ignored him and walked straight out of the kitchen without a word. I shot him a dirty look and followed her out. 

“Do you see why we have to fight against him now?” I asked in a hushed tone as I caught up to my sister.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” My sister whipped around. 

“He’s heartless, pure evil Lia.” I replied. 

“You heard him, she was taking us away from him.” She shouted. 

“Because she wanted to protect us!” I shouted back.

“There is nothing to protect us from. He’s our father and he loves us.” With that she stormed off. I didn’t bother going after her, she was clinically insane. 

Aurelia

I managed to avoid Aunt Helena and Auriah for the days before I went back to Hogwarts. 

They were both traitors.

When we got to platform 9 ¾ I left without so much as a goodbye. I was desperate to be away from them and desperate to see Draco again.

I didn’t see him anywhere on the platform so I boarded the train. My breath caught when I saw him. He was standing with Blaise, looking for a place to sit. He had gotten taller over the summer. 

“Draco.” I ran towards him. 

His face filled with surprise when he saw me. He grabbed me in his arms and hugged me tight. Blaise was watching us but I didn’t care, I kissed him ferociously. 

“Get a compartment.” Blaise laughed. 

“Lia, over here!” Pansy called, she had snagged us a table. Blaise slid in next to her, Draco and I took the other side. Daphne and Tracey sat with Goyle and Crabbe behind us. 

I noticed the table of girls sitting across the aisle giggling and looking at Draco, stupid first years. I tried to ignore them and listen to Pansy’s boring story about her trip to Australia. 

“You’re Draco Malfoy right?” One of the girls spoke up. Pansy sent her a glare, annoyed that her story had been interrupted. 

“Yes.” Draco answered, not even bothering to look at them. 

“I can’t wait to see you play quidditch this year.” She said. 

Draco ignored the girl completely. 

“Are you the captain this year?” The girl was persistent. 

“Sweetie, leave us alone before I spell your mouth shut.” I said, shooting her a fake smile. 

Suddenly the compartment got dark. From the loud shouting it seemed like the whole train was filled with darkness. The first year girl screamed and I thought my ear drum burst. Draco and I held each other, unsure of what was going on. 

“What the hell.” Draco said when the darkness cleared. 

“It’s probably just a first year being stupid.” I told him, giving the girls a pointed glare. They shrunk down into their seats. 

“Ugh, I wish this stupid train would just get to Hogwarts already.” Pansy sighed. 

“Hogwarts.” I scoffed. “What a pathetic excuse for a school. The whole place is really going to the dogs.” 

“I’d pitch myself off the astronomy tower if I had to continue for another two years.” Draco said in agreement.

Pansy and I exchanged confused looks. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pansy asked. 

“Lets just say I won’t be wasting my time in Charms class next year.” Draco replied. 

I realized he had a point, there was no way he could come back to Hogwarts after killing the headmaster. 

Our seventh year was going to be nothing like we expected. We had to make the most out of this year. 

A smug laugh drew our attention. Theo turned around from his spot a few tables over. He was sitting with Astoria and her friends. 

“Amused, Theo?” Draco challenged. 

“I just think it’s funny that you two are still hanging out.” Theo smirked. “I thought your daddy said that wasn’t allowed.”

“Shut up, Theo.” I rolled my eyes. As long as Draco succeeded it didn’t have to worry about my father, and I was going to make sure he succeeded. 

“We’ll see just who’s laughing in the end.” Draco muttered. 

Theo said something back but I ignored him, something else had caught my attention. I swear I saw something move on the luggage rails above us. 

Reaching under the table I touched Draco’s knee. He looked over and me and pointed above us with my eyes. He looked up but nothing was moving. 

Finally the train arrived at Hogwarts. Our friends stood up and grabbed their bags from above. 

“You guys go ahead.” I told them. “Draco and I have something to do first.” 

“Gross.” Blaise grinned. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter.” I rolled my eyes at him. 

Everyone exited the train and Draco and I stood up. 

“Didn’t your mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter?” Draco asked out loud as he locked the doors of the train. I used my wand to pull down the blinds before pointing it at the baggage rails. 

“Petrificus Totalus.” I yelled. A large thump hit the ground. 

“Oh right, she was dead before you could even wipe the drool off your chin.” Draco smirked. 

I walked towards it and reached down, I felt the thick material of a cloak and pulled it away. 

My mind flashed back to my aunt’s story when she caught my mother following her. I took a step back as my heart lurched, Draco grabbed my arm. 

“You alright?” He asked, concern etched on his face. I nodded, bringing myself back to reality. 

I lifted my foot and it hit Potter’s nose with a satisfying crack. Draco gave him a second stomp. 

“That’s for my father.” Draco spat. He lifted the cloak and covered Potter back up. 

“Have a nice ride back to London.” I laughed, taking Draco’s hand. 


	39. Chapter 39

Auriah 

When I got on the train Luna roped me into helping her hand out copies of the Quibbler, her father’s magazine. By the time we got to Hogwarts I still had almost a full stack. Not many people were interested in reading about Wrackspurts and other… questionable things Luna believed in. 

I hoped to see Harry as I made my rounds but there was no sight of him. Ever since Aunt Helena’s story I couldn’t stop thinking about him. Everything I believed about his family was a lie. 

They tried to help my mother, they were good people. Harry was a good person, and I wanted to be with him. 

Hermione and Ron said he had left them earlier during the train ride. Once the train stopped I went to find them again but they figured Harry had gone ahead. I was about to climb into a carriage when I saw my sister and Draco step off the train, devious smirks on their faces. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. 

“I’ll meet you guys later.” I said to my friends. I made my way back to the train.

"Where are you going?” Luna followed me. 

“I think I left something on the train.” I told her. 

“I’ll help you look.” She chimed. 

The two of us climbed into the car I had seen my sister come out of. I walked cautiously down the aisle but my foot hit something I fell face first. Instead of hitting the hard ground I hit something softer. Sitting up I felt what I had landed on. The feeling of a soft clock touched my hand. I lifted it up and saw Harry lying there, his face was covered in blood. 

“Harry?” Luna chimed delightly, as if he had just popped by for afternoon tea. 

He replied with a weak groan. I took his hand and helped him up. 

“Harry, I’m so sorry.” I apologized, I had landed square on his stomach and knocked the wind out of him. 

“What are you doing here?” Luna asked.

“Having a nap.” Harry snapped. 

Luna and I were both taken aback. 

“I’m sorry, Luna.” He quickly apologized. 

The three of us hopped off the train before it took us all back to Kings Cross. 

“Did Lia do this to you?” I asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes, her and Malfoy.” Harry seethed. “I’m sorry, Riah but I think they’re Death Eaters.” 

“Don’t be silly Harry, Riah would know if her own sister was a Death Eater .” Luna said. 

“But she has to be, why else would she have pretended to be you at the Department of Mysteries last year.” Harry pointed out. “And I saw Malfoy looking suspicious at Borgin and Burkes this summer.” 

My palms started to sweat. I wanted to be honest with Harry, especially now, but telling the truth would have consequences. I loved my sister, I would rather die than see her in Azkaban. Not to mention Harry would hate me the second he found out who my father was. 

“I’m sorry but that’s a ridiculous notion.” I lied. Harry pressed his lips into a firm line. 

“Looks like we missed the carriages.” Luna said, changing the subject.

“I guess we’ll have to walk.” I sighed.

-

When we got to the school gates Professor Flitwick was checking names on a list. There were aurors rummaging through the bags. Now that my father’s return was public there was extra protection at the school, a wise move. 

I spotted Draco and my sister with Filch, they were arguing over a walking stick in Draco’s bag. 

“It’s alright, Mr. Filch,” A cold voice called out, Professor Snape came forth and stood next to them. “I can vouch for Mr.Malfoy.” 

My breath caught in my throat when I saw Snape, who I know knew was my uncle. He betrayed my mother and aunt, he told my father where to find them. If there was anyone to blame for ruining my life it was him. 

I noticed my sister refused to look at him. Draco snatched his cane from Filch then cast a cold look our way. 

“Nice face, Potter.” He smirked, my sister looked over and grinned. 

In perfect synchronization the two of them looked at each other and laughed, then locked hands and flounced towards the school. 

Snape’s eyes met mine and he turned away instantly. 

“Would you like me to fix that for you?” Luna asked Harry, as our trunks were rifled through. 

She pulled out her brown tulip-like wand.

“Um, have you fixed a nose before?” Harry asked cautiously. 

“No, but I’ve done several toes. How different are they really.” Luna replied. Harry and I exchange a look, trying not to laugh. Luna was being sweet.

“Sure, give it a go.” Harry’s voice was nervous. 

“Episkey.” Luna’s song-like voice declared softly. Harry’s nose let out a loud crack and he yelled in pain. 

“Are you okay?” I put a hand on his arm. 

“How do I look?” He asked with a pained smile. 

“Exceptionally ordinary.” Luna shrugged.

“I think you look great.” I smiled, his eyes melted into mine. I got lost in the sea of emerald. 

“We should get going, we’ll miss dinner.” Luna said, breaking our moment. I grabbed Harry’s hand and we made our way inside. 

Aurelia

“Too bad, a Potter free year would have been brilliant.” I said to Draco as we walked away from Riah, Looney and Potter. 

He let out a small laugh but he seemed preoccupied. 

“Miss.Izar, a word?” Snape’s voice called from behind me. 

“I’ll meet you in the great hall.” I said to Draco. 

I followed Snape down the hall where it was quiet. 

“Yes Uncle Severus?” I said with a smirk. His face filled with surprise, the only emotion I had ever seen him have.

“You know?” He whispered.

“Yes. I know everything.” I glared. _I know how you betrayed my mother_ , I wanted to add. 

Snape pondered something in his mind for a moment then his face went back to it’s usual stoic self. 

“Well I just wanted to tell you to leave Draco to do his task alone. Do not get involved.” He said sternly. 

“Draco doesn’t need help.” I snapped at him. “And if he did I would push the bloody old man off the Astronomy tower myself, whether or not you want me too.” 

“I’m warning you, Aurelia. Leave it alone.” Snape’s voice was threatening but also desperate. I was curious as to why he cared so much. He clearly didn’t care about me. 

“I’ll see you in the Great Hall, Uncle Sev.” I replied, forcing a smirk that I knew would irritate him, before strutting off. 

Auriah 

I held Harry’s hand all the way to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron’s faces were filled with worry when they saw Harry’s bloody face. Their frowns instantly morphed into cheeky grins when they saw our hands intertwined. 

Harry took a seat next to Ron, Luna went to sit at her house table and I grudgingly went to sit with mine. 

When I sat down I saw my sister slip into the room. Snape entered behind her. She had probably been with him, thanking him for betraying our mother. 

Once we all finished eating and were just talking amongst ourselves, Dumbledore walked to his announcement podium. 

Dumbledore introduced the new position's teacher, Horace Slughorn, a pudgy old man. 

When he introduced Snape as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I saw Harry exchange a look with Ron and Hermoine from across the room. I thought it was a good thing. I questioned his loyalties but I knew he was a good teacher and would teach useful things. 

“As you all know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why.” Dumbledore’s voice rang through the silent hall. “Once, there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle’s corridors, and slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world like a student like any other.”

I felt sick when I realized he meant my father. I was sick of thinking about him but he was everywhere, there was no escape. 

“His name,” Dumbledore went on, “was Tom Riddle.” 

The students started murmuring amongst themselves. I saw my sister glowering at Dumbledore, she took offense to his given name just as our father did. It was a reminder of their hypocritical bias towards people with muggle blood. 

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence everyone. “Today of course, he is known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you tonight, I’m reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle’s walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is you. Just something to think about.” 

I looked over my sister who was rolling her eyes. Malfoy was sitting next to her, he looked like his mind was on a different planet. I felt bad for the boy, as nasty as he was, he was tasked with a nearly impossible task. How was a 16 year old boy going to kill a 100 year old man? Neither Draco or Theo would succeed, their lives and Lia’s life were all at risk. 


	40. Chapter 40

Aurelia

The next morning I walked to Professor Slughorn’s potions class with Draco at my side. Potions was both of our favorite subjects but Draco was much better at it than I was. 

I wondered for a moment if he wanted to do something potions related after we were done school, then I remembered he wasn’t even going to finish his education.  _ But _ with my father in charge he could do any job he wanted. 

“Lia?” Draco nudged me, pulling me out of a trance. Professor Slughorn was looking at me expectantly, the rest of the class stared at me. 

“Sorry, what?” I snapped to attention. 

“Miss.Izar, I was simply inquiring if you were related to Helena Izar? It’s not a common last name in these parts.” Slughorn repeated. 

“Mhm, she’s my aunt.” I replied. 

“You may also know my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?” Draco chimed in.

“Oh, yes.” Slughorn said dismissively.

Draco’s lips pressed in a firm line. Draco Malfoy was never dismissed, but with Lucius in Azkaban the Malfoy name was no longer what it once was and he knew that. 

The professor turned back to me. “You must tell her I say hello. She was a little troublemaker but she was brilliant in potions, the best potion maker I’ve ever met.”

“Yes, of course.” I smiled sweetly. 

Slughorn proceeded to start his lesson but was interrupted by the door slamming shut. Potter and Weasley stumbled in like buffoons. 

“Ah! Harry, my boy, I was beginning to worry.” Slughorn said merrily. Of course Potter had the professor wrapped around his finger already. “And you brought a friend.” 

“Ron Weasley, sir. But I’m dead awful at potions, a menace really.” Weasley tried to turn to leave but Potter stopped him. 

“Nonsense, we’ll sort you out.” Slughorn replied. “Get your books out.” 

“We haven’t actually gotten our books yet.” Harry said sheepishly. 

I rolled my eyes at Draco, these idiots never seemed prepared for anything. 

“Weasley probably can’t even afford to buy the book.” Draco whispered to me. I grinned in response. 

“Not to worry, get what you want from the cupboard.” Slughorn instructed. “Now as I was saying, I’ve prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what they might be?”

As expected Hermione’s hand shot in the air. 

“Yes, Miss…”

“Granger, sir.” Hermione answered. She walked up to the table that had all the positions. 

She looked at the vial of clear liquid first. 

“That one there is Veritaserum.” She shot me a nasty glare as she said the name. I responded with a proud smirk and traded a low fist bump with Draco.

She went down the line, naming the rest. I tuned out, bored with her yammering. 

“That’s Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It’s rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them.” She said, drawing my attention back. I suddenly got nauseous as I thought about my mother again. 

“Correct Ms.Granger. Now, Amortentia does not create actual love. That would be impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room.” 

I shut my eyes to fight the growing nausea. I was much aware of the danger love potions brought. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked quietly. 

“Nothing, just dizzy from all the smells.” I lied. 

“Are you sure?” He pressed. 

“Mr. Malfoy, since you are so interested in talking, would you like to tell the class what the Amortentia smells like to you?” Slughorn interrupted. 

Draco knew there was no point arguing with the new professor who already obviously didn’t like him. He sighed and walked over to the spot next to Hermione, lifting the small pot to his nose and inhaling the fumes deeply.

“It smells like roses, peaches and a hint of orange.” Draco announced, his eyes met mine and the sickly feeling in my stomach was replaced by butterflies. 

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.” He turned to Potter who was whispering with Weasley. “Mr. Potter, come give it a go.” 

Draco returned to next me as Potter took his place. He shot me a small smile and our pinkies brushed against each other.

“I smell amber and jasmine.” Potter said quietly, interrupting our moment. A look of disgust creeped upon my face when I realized he was smelling the scent of my sister’s perfume. 

He purposefully avoided looking in my direction. 

“Sir, you haven’t told us what’s in that one.” A Gryffindor girl named Katie pointed out, drawing everyone’s attention away from Potter and his disgusting infatuation with Riah.

“Ah, yes.” Slughorn picked up the smallest vial on the table. “What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it more commonly referred to as-” 

“Liquid Luck.” Theo said, stepping forward from the back of the room. I hadn’t noticed his presence in the class but these days I tried to pay as little attention as possible to him. 

“Yes, exactly. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all of your endeavors succeed… at least until the effects wear off.” Slughorn grinned. “So this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death.”

I watched Theo eye the vial hungrily. He clearly wanted it, and I knew exactly why, but there was no chance I was letting him get it. If anything I needed Draco to have it.

Everyone rushed to their stations, eager to win the prize. 

Sopophorous beans flew around the room as everyone tried to cut them up. I spotted Harry using his knife to crush it instead of cut it.

Harry always seemed to have the best luck when it came to insanely difficult tasks, so I followed what he did. 

“What are you doing?” Draco asked as I squeezed the bean fluid into my cauldron like Harry had just done. 

“Just trying something.” I shrugged. 

Draco gave me a dubious look but he knew it was best to just let me do my own thing.

I continued to copy everything Potter did, repeating every step exactly how he did. 

He kept glancing at his tattered old potions book closely as if reading fine print. Knowing him, he probably got some kind of cheat sheet. 

It was Harry Potter’s universe and we were all just living in it. 

When Potter finished brewing the potion his hand flew up. 

“Professor!” I called, getting Slughorn's attention before he noticed Harry. 

“Let’s see how you did.” Slughorn peered at the lilac concoction in my cauldron. “Beautiful, it is the perfect color. Exceptionally work Miss.Izar, I see you’ve inherited your aunt’s potion skills.” 

I beamed at him, eager for my prize. 

“Professor Slughorn, Harry is finished as well.” Hermione’s annoyingly loud voice called. Slughorn went to assess Harry’s potion. 

“I guess you didn’t need my help studying for the Potions O.W.L.” Draco said staring at my potion in amazement. His was a funky orange color and was releasing a strange odor. 

“Don’t worry, the Luck is all yours.” I said reassuringly. 

“Why would you give it to me?” Draco got defensive. “You don’t think I can do  _ the task  _ without it.

“No, I didn’t say that!”

“You think Theo will do it and I’ll fail, don’t you.” He accused me. “Or the both of us will leave you to die?” 

“No, Draco.” I tried to calm him but he was too upset. 

“I don’t need any fucking luck.” He growled. He picked up his belongings and stormed out. 

“Well since Miss.Izar finished first I believe she is our winner!” Slughorn announced. “Harry, you successfully brewed yours as well but I only have one vial of Felix Felicis. My apologies.” 

Harry glared at me with his arms crossed. I gave him a big fake smile, mentally sending a thank you to whoever gave him whatever cheat sheet he was using.

Auriah

“Hi guys.” I took a seat at the courtyard table next to Harry. I offered him a small smile but he didn’t return it.

“Harry’s in a mood.” Hermione explained.

“I was clearly finished first.” Harry muttered to himself.

I turned to Hermione for further explanation. 

“Your sister beat him in winning a vial of Felix Felicis.” Hermione told me.

“She didn’t beat me, she cheated somehow.” 

“Harry, you cheated. Using that wretched book.” Hermione argued. 

“You have to take it from her.” I gasped, ignoring Hermione. That potion in the hands of my sister could lead to so much trouble. 

“What?” Harry finally turned to look at me, clearly shocked by my reaction.

“I think it’s better off in your hands than hers.” I replied, trying to be calm again.

“Hey, Riah. Wanna know what the Amortentia smelled like to Harry?” Ron smirked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Shut up, Ron.” Harry glowered at his mate. 

“What’s an Amortentia?” I asked, confused. 

“A loveeeee potion.” Ron sang teasingly. “That smells like your trueeee love.” 

I wanted to barf at the words “love potion”, those vile things should be illegal.

“Not exactly, Ronald.” Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron’s misinformation. 

“Bugger off.” Harry continued to send a death glare at him. 

By Harry’s reaction I was scared he smelled something else, or rather someone else. 

“Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you.” Cho said approaching our table. She gave her thick, shiny, black hair a toss and beamed at Harry with her stunning pearly whites.

“I’ll see you later.” Harry said, looking directly at me. 

I watched jealousy as the two walked off. 

“Don’t worry it was you.” Ron laughed. 

“Ronald!” Hermione scolded while also fighting a grin. 

I couldn’t help but smile. 

I really liked Harry, the only thing holding me back now was that my father was trying to kill him. 


	41. Chapter 41

Auriah

Harry didn’t show up to dinner and Dumbledore wasn’t there either, so I figured they were still together.

I was skeptical of their private meetings, I felt like Dumbledore was hiding something from Harry. But that could have been because of the seeds of mistrust towards Dumbledore, embedded in me by Yaxley.

I saw Harry after dinner on his way to the Gryffindor Dorms. 

“Harry, hi.” I walked up to him, feeling a rush of blood towards my cheeks as his dark eyes settled on me.

“Hey.” He sounded exhausted. 

“How was your meeting with Dumbledore?” I asked, taking a seat on a bench. Harry sat down next to me. 

“He showed me… he showed me Voldemort as a boy.” Harry told me, he sounded like he was still in utter disbelief. 

“Oh.” I replied, not expecting to hear about my father. 

Harry told me about the orphanage he was at and how Dumbledore had brought him to Hogwarts. A story I knew well. 

“Dumbledore said he got close with Slughorn.” Harry told me. 

_ That _ I didn’t know. 

“Slughorn? Is there a reason Dumbledore brought him back?” I started to feel anxious. 

Anything involving my father and the plethora of surprises he constantly bestowed upon me, made me like I was going to have a panic attack. 

“I don’t know but Dumbledore wants me to get close to him.”

“Interesting.” I murmured. I thought back to the summer, I couldn’t recall any mentions of Slughorn but I also wasn’t heavily involved in Death Eater business.

If Dumbledore wanted Harry to get close to the man then he must have had a plan of some sort. I hoped that Dumbledore wasn’t the incompenant old man my family believed him to be. I hoped he had a plan to put a stop to my father. 

**Draco**

Lia laid on my queen sized bed with her eyes shut. Her hair was crazy, flying in every direction. She also had some drool coming out of the corner of her mouth, but she was still hotter than every single witch at Hogwarts.

My father had paid extra for me to have a private room this year. Lia was offered one but being the social butterfly she was, she wanted to stay with her friends. 

She planned to come to my room when she wanted to get away from them anyway.

That night she had snuck out of her room and slept with me. It felt nice to have her asleep in my arms again as if we were back at the manor. 

I tried to sleep but with Lia by my side I could only think about what her father had instructed me to do. A job I wasn’t certain I was capable of doing. 

I wanted to fall asleep with her next to me every night for the rest of my life, but Theo could easily take that away from me. The thought of Theo lying next to her made my blood boil and all I could think about was mending the cabinet. 

After making sure Lia was dead asleep I slipped out of the bed and threw on my quidditch jumper. My door made a small noise as I opened it but Lia didn’t wake up. 

I made my way to the Room of Hidden Things, where the broken cabinet had been stored by Filch. 

When I got there I found the cabinet easily, it was quite large and stood out amongst the random trinkets. 

I took out the parchment that had the mending instructions from Borgin written down. He warned me that it would take a while for it to be fully repaired but I was determined to fix it sooner rather than later. 

I had to beat Theo. 

Lia was mine. 


	42. Chapter 42

Aurelia

Daphne, Tracey, Pansy and I sat on the bleachers watching the Slytherin tryouts. It was a cold fall day and we were bundled in our matching sets of grey and grey scarves and mitts.

Draco stood in front of the group of Slytherins, holding his broomstick and wearing his quidditch robes. Every single one of the boys watched him eagerly. 

“Let’s see which one of you pathetic prats are good enough to be on my team this year.” He shouted at them. “Keepers over there, Beaters with Goyle, Chasers with Vaisey, and Seekers with me.” 

“McGregor is looking fittt.” Daphne drooled over the buff Slytherin boy that was trying out for Beater .

“Ew, he’s a fourth year.” Pansy grimaced. 

“He’s not going to make it anyways.” Tracey chimed in. “Crabbe and Goyle are the better choice.” 

“You’re just saying that because you fancy Crabbe.” I teased. 

Tracey blushed and tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear.

“Urquhart got pretty hot this year.” Daphne said, switching targets. I could help but laugh, she was never on a boy for long. 

“Don’t you guys have better things to do?” Theo’s obnoxious voice filled the air. He was standing with Pucey who was unsurprisingly but unfortunately repeating his seventh year. 

“Leave us alone.” I growled at him. 

“I just wanted to ask you where you wanted to have the wedding.” Theo smirked. The girls exchanged confused glances. 

“Fuck off.” I turned my attention away from him, trying to focus on Draco riding his broom. 

“With Malfoy wasting his time with Quidditch, it’ll be an easy win for me.” Theo laughed. 

I shut my eyes in frustration and sent a body binding curse at Theo. 

“Pansy, be a dear and push Theo off the bleachers please.” I commanded her. Theo yelled out in protest, Pansy happily hopped up, ready to oblige.

Everyone on the quidditch pitch turned when they heard Theo’s screams as he tumbled down. Laughter surrounded Theo as he laid on the ground in pain. It wasn’t a long fall but he ended up breaking his arm.

I had no remorse, he deserved worse. 

Auriah

It was easy for me to slip into the Slytherin common room. Not many people could tell my sister and I apart at first glance. Even our respective friends struggled sometimes, especially when we weren’t in our school robes. 

I waited till my sister and her friends had left to watch the Slytherin tryouts. Once they were gone I stood outside the portrait and pretended to fix my hair until a group of second year wizards walked by and let me in. 

“I’m so forgetful.” I giggled, channeling Aurelia’s bubbly, upbeat attitude. “Thanks for letting me in loves.” I blew them a flirty air kiss. 

I might have been overdoing it but the boys didn’t seem to care. They just were happy Aurelia Izar paid them a second of attention. 

I went directly to my sister’s dorm. Her door was plastered with charmed letters that spelled out her and her friends' names, shifting in color and font.

“Alohomora.” The door unlocked and I entered. 

After going straight to the only queen size bed in the dorm, I took out my sister's trunk and rummaged through it, searching for the tiny vial. 

It wasn’t in there.

Luckily after sharing a room for fourteen years, I knew all my sister’s secret hiding tricks. 

I reached between the bed frame and the mattress and pulled out her journal, then cast a revealing charm on the cover.

The tattered book grew thicker and heavier, it had transformed into a box. The only problem now was the brass snake lock on it. 

Password protected of course.

“Draco.” I tried to guess the password. 

The box remained locked. 

“Slytherin?” I tried.

Again, nothing happened. 

“Aurelia?” I wouldn't have been surprised if she made her password her own name, but it wasn’t. 

I thought hard about what the password could be. I was going to try another word but I heard Daphne’s loud bell-like laugh mixed with Pansy’s throaty cackle from downstairs. 

I grabbed the box and shoved it under my jumper. 

I placed a disillusionment charm around myself and stood by the door. 

“I can’t believe Draco kicked us out of tryouts like that.” Pansy’s voice was getting closer. 

“We weren’t even the disturbance, Theo was.” Tracey grumbled. 

“Whatever, it was boring anyways.” Lia replied. 

“Um guys, why is our door open?” Daphne asked, her voice filled with panic. 

“What the fuck.” My sister muttered. The four girls ran in and I slipped out the door. 

I ran straight through the common room, across the school and back to my dorm. I took out the box and prayed to Helga that Lia wouldn’t find out that I took it. 

Aurelia

A full on panic hit me when I realized someone had rifled through my things. I wasn’t a sentimental witch and didn’t own many items of special value or importance. But there was one thing amongst my belongings that I couldn’t let out of my possession. 

I immediately searched under my mattress, my journal was gone. 

“Someone took it.” I yelled. Fear flashed in the girl’s eyes, they had never seen me this angry. 

“Took what?” Daphne asked. Her hand touched my arm, attempting to calm me down but I pulled away from her. 

“The Fucking Felix Felicis.” 

“Do you think Theo took it?” Tracey asked. 

“But he was just with us.” Pansy pointed out. 

“Not the whole time, maybe that’s why he was so cocky.” I countered. If Theo had the Liquid Luck, Draco and I were screwed. 

I stormed out of the room with the girls trailing after me and made my way to the Hospital Wing where they had taken Theo after his ‘accident’.

After pushing violently through the double doors I located Theo’s bed. 

“Give it back, Nott.” I shouted, placing my wand at his throat.

“Lia, I love your crazy but I had enough for today.” Theo grimaced as he lifted his broken arm.

“Give me my journal back and I won’t break your other arm.” 

“Miss.Izar, step away from my patient.” Madam Pomfrey rushed over. “You need to leave now or I’ll call the headmaster.” 

“I don’t care, I’m not leaving till I get it back.” 

“Come on, Lia. It’s not worth getting expelled over.” Daphne said worriedly. 

“If I don’t get it back by tomorrow, you’ll have to move into this wing permanently.” I threatened Theo. 

The girls and I went back to the common room, I was still livid. Draco and the boys were seated in on the couches, freshly showered and out of their gear. 

“Lia?” Draco called as I stormed past him. I ignored him and went down the stairs to the boy’s dorms. The sound of his footsteps followed me. 

“Where are you going?” Draco asked as he chased me. “Don’t be mad Lia. I had to kick you out, the boys were more focused on impressing you than impressing me.”

“I don’t care about that.” I yelled, I waved my wand and said the spell to confuse the anti-female ward so I could slip in. 

“What’s wrong then?” He asked. 

“Nott took the Felix Felicis.” I explained.

I blasted the lock on the door of Theo’s dorm. When it opened Theo’s dorm mates, Urquhart and Vaisey were inside. 

“Get out.” Draco demanded. The boys left without an argument. 

Together, Draco and I tore apart Theo’s things. 

Auriah

“Have you ever heard of this spell? Sectumsempra.” Harry asked looking up from his potions textbook. 

He, Ron, Hermione, and I were crowded around a small table in the library. Hermione and I were trying to work on our Charms essay, Harry was reading and Ron was goofing off. 

“No I haven’t.” Hermione snapped. “And if you had a shred of self respect, you’d hand that book in.” 

She disapproved of Harry’s use of the annotated textbook. She considered it cheating since the book’s notes helped Harry brew flawless potions. 

“Not bloody likely.” Ron scoffed. “He’s top of the class. He’s even better than you, Hermione. Slughorn thinks he’s a genius.” 

Hermione shot Ron a nasty glare. 

“I’d like to know whose that book was.” I chimed in. 

“Let's have a look.” Hermione reached out to grab the book but Harry had quick reflexes. He pulled it away. 

“No.” Harry said possessively. 

“Why not.” Hermione tried to grab it again, he held it behind him. 

I reached over and grabbed it. He gaped at me, his green eyes full of betrayal. 

“The Half Blood Prince?” I read the inscription on the first page. 

“The who?” Hermione asked, coming next to me.

“That’s what it says.” I showed her. “This book is property of the Half Blood Prince.” 

I flipped to the next page and froze. Something about the handwriting looked eerily familiar. 


	43. Chapter 43

Aurelia

I woke up alone in Draco’s bed. The indent next to me was still warm so he must have just left. 

He was fixing that stupid cabinet again. 

He had been at it for the past few months but the stupid thing was still a piece of useless trash. But he was determined to stick to the plan because of his pride, and I wasn’t allowed to help. 

Theo continued to insist that he didn’t take the Felix Felicis but I didn’t believe him. 

The problem was I couldn’t follow through on any of my threats, if I touched Theo again I would be expelled. If it didn’t mean leaving Draco, I would have fucked Theo up and hoped on the first train out of Hogwarts. 

The only positive thing was that Theo could never unlock the box. 

The box was locked with a spell inspired by my great great great grandfather and his infamous Chamber of Secrets. 

As long as Theo didn’t miraculously become a Parselmouth the box remained locked 

And as long as the liquid luck was stuck in the box he couldn’t use it either. 

Auriah

Hermione and I walked arm in arm down the snowy path to Hogsmeade for our weekly weekend visit.

It was impossible for me not to stare at Harry as he walked with Ron slightly ahead of us, his arms waving excitedly as he and Ron recapped the latest Quidditch game. 

His cheeks were rosy from the cold and snowflakes were caught in his dark eyelashes. Hermione had cut his hair a few days ago and the cropped cut made him look older. 

“I don’t understand why you two aren’t dating yet.” Hermione whispered. I blushed, realizing she had caught me staring. 

“The same could be said for you and Ron.” I fired back. 

“Please, he clearly doesn’t see me that way.” Hermione blushed. 

“What are you girls whispering about back there?” Ron asked, he had turned around to look at us. 

“Nothing.” Hermione and I said simultaneously, we looked at each other and giggled. 

“I heard Slughorn was going to the Three Broomsticks, we should go and try to find him.” Harry said to us. 

We all nodded in agreement and turned right towards the pub, forgoing our original plan to spend the afternoon at Spintwitches. I would take a Butterbeer over musty sporting equipment any day. 

I still hadn’t managed to open the box to retrieve the vial of Felix Felicis, and I didn’t tell my friends I had it either. Every night I tried to guess the password but I was stumped. I so desperately wanted to give it to Harry. 

When we got to the Three Broomsticks Harry sat down at a table that had a good view of Slughorn at the bar. Ron was about to sit down next to Harry but Hermione pulled him back. 

“What?” Ron yelped. 

“Sit with me.” Hermione demanded. She gave me a small smirk as I took the seat next to Harry. 

After we each ordered a glass of Butterbeer, Ron and Hermione started bickering over the proper way to hold a quill. I tuned them out and watched Harry watch Slughorn. 

“He’s coming.” He whispered, he quickly held up his hand to wave. 

“Harry, my boy!” Slughorn greeted Harry cheerily as he stumbled towards us. 

“It’s wonderful to see you, sir.” Harry stood up and gave him a friendly handshake. 

“Ah, and you must be the other Miss.Izar.” He said turning to me, spilling his drink on Hermione in the process. 

“Auriah Izar.” I got up to shake his hand. 

“How unfortunate we haven’t crossed paths until now. You aren’t interested in potion making like your aunt? She was one of my best students.” He swayed a bit as he talked, I suspected he was mildly intoxicated. 

“No sir. I’m terrible at potions.” 

“Well regardless, I would love to get to know you!” He leaned in close to Harry and I. “Back in the day I had a small dinner party, for a few select students. Would you two come?” 

“I would be honored, sir.” Harry replied. 

“Yes, of course.” I nodded. 

“You’d be welcome too, Granger.” Slughorn looked down at Hermione. 

“I’d be delighted sir.” She responded with a forced grin, dabbing her soaked jumper. 

“Splendid, look for my owl.” Slughorn shouted. The whole bar turned to look at him but he didn’t seem to notice. He threw a fleeting look at Ron. “Good to see you, Wallenby.” 

Slughorn proceeded to exit while I tried to stifle a laugh. Ron’s face was sour. 

“What am I? Goblin spit?” He asked, offended by Slughorn's dismissal. 

“What’s Malfoy doing here?” Harry ignored Ron. “Doesn’t Slytherin have a game right now?” 

I looked over to see Draco sitting with my sister and a few of their friends. He didn’t look engaged in the conversation the rest of them were having. I wondered if he was thinking about the job my father had tasked him with. 

“I heard he’s been letting Harper fill in for him lately.” Ron said. 

“Maybe he realized there are more important things in life than Quidditch.” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

Both Harry and Ron looked at her as if she were insane. 

The four of us downed two or three butterbeers each before we got up to leave. I discovered that Hermione was a bit of a lightweight. 

Harry and Ron had to hold her to make sure she didn’t accidentally fall into the snow banks. I couldn’t help but laugh as she sang childish muggles songs as we walked. 

Suddenly a piercing scream filled the air. Harry shifted Hermione’s full weight to Ron and ran ahead to see what happened, I followed closely. 

“I warned her not to touch it.” Leanne, a Gryffindor fifth year stammered as we approached. 

Katie Bell, another Gryffindor, was laying face up in the snow. 

As Hermione and Ron approached her body started to fling from side to side and then rose up into the air. 

It was like she had been possessed, I half expected for a demonic voice to come out of her mouth. But that didn’t happen, instead her body fell back onto the show with a large thump. 

“Don’t get any closer. Get back, all of ya.” Hagrid’s voice called from behind us. The grounds keeper rushed towards Katie and cautiously picked up her limp body. 

Harry walked towards the package that was by her feet. 

“Do not touch whatever is inside.” Hagrid instructed. “Grab it only by the wrappings.” He took Katie back to the school.

Harry nodded and carefully folded the brown wrapping paper over the box and flipped it over. A beautiful sapphire necklace sat in the box. 

“We have to bring that straight to Dumbledore’s office.” Hermione insisted. She was standing on her own now, the horrific scene had sobered her up. 

I put my arm around Leanne’s shaking body, her tears stuck on her face from the cold.

We followed Harry as he carefully carried the box back to Hogwarts. 


	44. Chapter 44

Auriah

When we got to Dumbledore’s office, Snape and McGonagall were already in there waiting. As usual, news traveled fast at Hogwarts. 

However, Dumbledore himself was nowhere to be found. 

Leanne was sandwiched between Hermione and I on the sofa. The Professors had questions for her since she had been the only with Katie the whole afternoon. 

Snape slid on a pair of dragonhide gloves and took the necklace out of the box to inspect it. 

“Are you sure Katie didn’t have this in her possession before entering the Three Broomsticks?” McGonagall asked. 

Leanne opened her mouth to answer but her sobs took over. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. 

“It’s okay, just breath.” I whispered. 

“She didn’t.” Leanne answered after a few deep breaths. “She went to the loo and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it.” 

“Did she say to whom?” McGonagall questioned. 

“To Professor Dumbledore.” Leanne replied. 

McGonagall threw Snape a disquieted look but he didn’t look up from his inspection. His wand glowed an alarming amber color as he waved it over the necklace.

“Very well, you may go.” McGonagall dismissed Leanne. 

Leanne shot me and Hermione a grateful smile as she stood up. She rushed out, desperate to check on her friend. 

Snape finally placed the necklace down and snapped the box lid closed. 

“What do you think, Severus?” McGonagall asked him. 

“I think Miss. Bell is lucky to be alive.” He replied. 

“Katie was cursed wasn’t she? I know her, she wouldn’t even hurt a fly.” Harry spoke up. “If she was delivering that to Professor Dumbledore, she wasn’t doing it willingly.” 

“Yes, she was cursed.” McGonagall confirmed. 

“It was Malfoy.” Harry said firmly. I turned to look at him, shocked. 

Even though I knew what he and Theo were tasked with I didn’t believe either one would actually go through with it. 

It was  _ murder _ . 

No matter how much either one of them claimed to love Lia I was positive they wouldn’t kill for her. 

“That is a very serious accusation, Potter!” McGonagall was equally shocked. 

“Indeed.” Snape gave him a long, deep stare. “Your evidence?” 

“I just know.” Harry replied. 

“You just… Know.” Snape repeated. “Once again you astonish with your gifts, Potter. Gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be ‘the Chosen One’.”

McGonagall looked back and forth between the two of them, unsure how to respond. The tension between Harry and Snape was suffocating, I needed to get out. 

“Well, I suggest the four of you make your way to dinner.” McGonagall said, granting my wish. 

Aurelia

Blaise, Draco and I were walking down the hall to meet the others in the Great Hall for dinner, when I felt a hand grab my arm. 

“I need to talk to you two.” Riah demanded looking at both me and Draco. Her face was splotchy red and flustered. “Now.” 

Draco arched a questioning blond brow at me and I shrugged in response. I had no idea what had my sister’s knickers in a twist.

“We’ll catch up in a minute.” Draco said to Blaise.

“Damn Draco, you’re a lucky man.” Blaise smirked as he continued down the hall. 

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend and the two of us followed my sister into an empty classroom. 

“Draco, did you curse Katie?” My sister shouted the second the door shut. 

“What are you going on about?” I sighed, taking a seat. Draco sat at the desk next to me.

“Katie Bell was going to deliver a cursed necklace to Dumbledore, a necklace that would kill him.” She explained. 

“Did you do that?” I asked Draco. 

Draco stared down at the desk and gripped the sides so tight his hands turned white. 

His head shook slightly. 

No, he hadn’t. 

“Shit.” I sighed

“What?” My sister asked. 

“It must have been Theo.” I explained to her. “You have to make your move, Draco.” 

“You can’t seriously be thinking about murdering the headmaster.” Riah gaped, completely astonished. 

“Shut up.” I snapped at her before turning back to Draco. 

“The cabinet isn’t ready Lia.” Draco replied angrily. 

“Screw the cabinet, we are running out of time.” 

“Just stop.” He growled. “There is no we. This is my fucking problem, not yours. Stay just stay the fuck out of it.” 

Draco pushed the desk so hard it fell over with a loud crash. He stood up and stormed out of the room. 

My sister watched me carefully, unsure to react.

If things were normal, between us she would be at my side comforting me, but they weren’t. We were on separate hills, a million miles apart. 

I stood up and left the room without giving her a second look. 

Auriah

When I got to the dining hall my sister was sitting with her friends acting as if everything were normal. 

Draco was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn’t a surprise. 

I noticed Theo sitting further down the Slytherin table. He was laughing at something the girl next to him had said, carefree like he didn’t just try to murder someone.

I felt nothing but disgust when I looked at him. Despite my personal feelings towards Theo, he had never been a particularly evil person. A cheating, lying, manipulative, control freak, maybe. But not a murderer. 

He was clearly a very different wizard than the boy I grew up knowing.

-

As soon as dinner was over I went to find Harry, he had to know it wasn’t Draco who tried to kill Dumbledore… this time. 

When I got to the Gryffindor table, Ron told me he had decided to skip dinner. The thing with Katie really shook him. 

Truthfully, it shook me too. Seeing how seriously Theo, Draco and Lia were all taking the task made me realize the truth.

Dumbledore  _ was _ going to die eventually. 

Another innocent (though questionable so) person would die because of my father. 

Aurelia

I chose to sleep in my own room that night. Draco’s outburst scared me, in that moment he was a completely different person.

The next morning he showed up to breakfast but it was obvious he was still upset. 

He didn’t sit next to me and put up a cold barrier. My pride prevented me from knocking down the barrier. 

If he was going to shut me out I wasn’t going to push my way in. 

The others could sense the noticeable tension between us but they didn’t comment. 

He skipped all of our morning classes and I wondered if he was working double time to fix the cabinet, feeling the pressure of Theo’s attempt. From the dark bags under his eyes that I saw on breakfast I guessed he had been working on it all night. 

After lunch I finally tried to speak to him. I found cut him off on his way back to the Room of Hidden Things. 

“What do you want?” He scowled when he saw me. 

I always loved his scowl, I thought it was quite cute and effective in keeping annoying first years away. But at that moment, when it was directed at  _ me _ , I hated it. 

“Stop.” I scowled back, I wasn’t going to let him push me away. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. I walked up closer to him and wrapped my arms around his lean frame. He rested his head on top of mine and his hands came to my hips. 

“Please, let me help you.” I whispered into his shirt. “I can’t lose you.” 

He lifted his head and pushed me back so I could see his face, his tired eyes were fixed with determination. 

“Lia, I need to do this on my own.” He said. 

“You don’t Draco, we can do it together.” I assured him. 

“Don’t you understand. It’s more about just killing Dumbledore. This is a chance to prove myself. I need to prove that I am worthy of you.” 

He grabbed my face and gave me a short but firm kiss. 

“I’m going to be worthy of you.” He insisted before leaving me alone in the hall. 

-

I was late walking into Divination and unfortunately the only seat left was next to Theo. I sat on the opposite side of the shared bench. 

“You know the problem with girls is?” He leaned over and whispered. His breath had the faint spell of Fire Whiskey. “They can’t resist touching shiny things.” 

I sent him a deathly glare, willing him to shut up. It didn’t work. 

“Katie was the wrong person for the job. I know better for next time.” He smirked. “Get your wedding dress ready, babe.” 


	45. Chapter 45

Auriah 

Hermione and I weren’t keen on going to Slughorn’s dinner party, but Harry insisted it would be fun. We both knew he just didn’t want to go alone. 

Ron sulked about being left alone all evening but Hermione promised to bring him back a doggy bag.

Since the Hufflepuff dorms were closer to Professor Slughorn’s office, I got there before the others. 

I knocked and waited for him to answer but he didn’t come. I could hear faint murmurs coming inside so I knew he was in there, but when I knocked a second time there was still no answer. 

Several minutes went by, I wondered if Slughorn was intoxicated again. 

Finally, Harry and Hermione showed up. Harry knocked on the door and within seconds Slughorn opened the door. I was annoyed but chose not to dwell on it. 

I followed Harry inside and found my sister sitting at the table sipping a glass of mead. 

“I’m sure you all know Miss.Izar.” Slughorn laughed at himself. My sister giggled along, holding up a manicured hand in front of her mouth. 

Could she  _ be _ more fake?

I took a seat on the opposite side of the table from her.

I could tell by the twinkle she had been up to something. Was that why Slughorn didn’t answer the door earlier? 

The other students trickled in and we started to eat. 

Judging by the framed pictures of magical A listers and autographed items, Slughorn clearly had a weird obsession with success and fame. I could tell he was sizing every single one of us up. 

After dessert people were starting to clear out. I thanked the professor for dinner and followed Hermione to the door. 

“You guys go on ahead.” Harry said, lingering behind. He was going to try to talk to Slughorn. 

“Want me to wait for you?” I asked. 

“It’s okay.” He smiled, taking my hand. “I’ll find you later.” 

Harry leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the cheek, he was kind of shy and awkward about it but it was endearing. 

“I’m going to throw up that whole 7 course meal.” Lia muttered to her friend Blaise as she walked past. Her eyes locked with mine and there was nothing but pure disgust. 

“Bye.” I whispered to Harry, ignoring Lia’s reaction. 

I exited in the room and was immediately ambushed. Lia and Blaise each stood on either side of me, preventing me from leaving 

“Don’t tell me you're in love Potter now.” My sister scowled. “It was bad enough that you were just friends.” 

“Leave me alone, Lia.” I sighed. I was tired of fighting with her, we were never going to see eye to eye. 

“You know Father will kill both of you the second he found out about your little romance.” 

“Then tell him.” I fired back. Our matching green eyes were locked on each other. I stood my ground, refusing to be the weaker one for once. 

“Maybe I will.” She smirked and took a step forward, not breaking her hold. Lia loved to play this game, granted she always won.

We stood there head to head for what seemed like forever. We probably would have continued on if Pansy didn’t come flying down the hall. 

“Lia, Draco needs you. Come quick.” Pansy’s voice was shaky and breathless. My sister was reluctant to look away but I could see the panic in her eyes at the mention of Draco. 

“It’s your fucking funeral.” She hissed at me before snatching her gaze away and turning to follow Pansy down the hall. 

Aurelia

My heart raced as I followed Pansy back to the Slytherin common room. I wish she would’ve just told me what was wrong with Draco. Every worst scenario played in my mind. 

“Sanguinis Pura.” Pansy whispered the password and the entrance to the Slytherin dorms revealed itself. 

I pushed past her, searching the room for Draco. 

“Quick, he’s in his room.” Daphne called out urgently. Her and Tracey were standing by the entrance to the boys dorms, both with matching worried expressions. They had put the Confundus Charm on the gender ward for me already.

I ran past them towards Draco’s room, their footsteps trailed after me. 

When I got to Draco’s dorm the door was closed but unlocked. I bursted in expecting to see Draco laying on the floor covered in blood. 

Instead I found him sitting on his bed with a sheepish smile. Lit candles floated in the air and rose petals were spread out everywhere. He was holding a bouquet of roses and he released them into the air, they rearranged themselves into the word  _ sorry _ . 

I turned angrily to Pansy, Daphne and Tracey who had dropped their panicked expressions and were all currently smiling like idiots. 

Those fricken cunning Slytherin witches. 

“Thanks, girls.” Draco spoke up. “But remember if you tell any of the guys about this I will personally slit every single one of your throats.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Daphne rolled her eyes. 

“Remember to use a contraceptive charm.” Tracey winked before leaving with the other girls in a rush of giggles. 

I turned to Draco at a loss for words. 

“Lia, I’m sorry I was such a major asshole these past few days.” Draco said walking over to me. “I just-” 

“I know.” I said pulling him closer. I wanted to kill him for scaring me but I also wanted to kiss every inch of his skin. 

“Forgive me?” He murmured in my ear. 

“Of course.” I replied. I tilted my head up to look at him, I could see the tiredness mixed into the pools of gray in his eyes. His lips came crashing down on me. 

As our lips grappled hungrily at each other, or bodies shuffled towards the bed. Draco pulled away and brushed off the rose petals sitting on his comforter. 

“You like the petals?” He asked, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“They’re a bit...much...” I admitted, stepping out of my skirt. 

“I didn’t think anything was too much for Queen Izar.” Draco scoffed, grabbing my hips and pulling me on top of him. 

“True.” I laughed, sending the vibrations into the nape of his neck. “I did appreciate the thought.” 

I ran my hands down the length of his torso and gently grabbed his member. My mouth trailed down the same path and I wrapped my lips around him, ready to show him just how much I appreciated it. 

“Fuck.” Draco groaned as I pulled my lips tight against him and slid him towards the back of my throat. He reached down and tangled his hands with my curls, tugging my head in rhythm with my movements. 

As I focused my tongue movements on his tip he continued to let out a string of involuntary moans and incoherent profanities. 

Suddenly, I felt my hair getting yanked up and I released him from the grasp of my mouth. His hands moved to my hips and he dragged me back on top of him. 

I felt his pulsing hardness push against my core, begging to be let in. 

Draco swiped his middle and pointer finger across my center then brought his glistening fingers in front of his face.

“You’re so fucking wet, Lia.” Draco groaned as he slid his fingers into his mouth. 

“That’s how badly I need you.” I replied, pushing my mouth against his. The taste of myself lingered on his lips. 

I shifted my hips so he was perfectly lined up with my entrance. 

Our eyes locked and I sunk onto him. His member pushed against my walls, pushing them apart to accommodate his size.

Draco started to slowly buck his hips, pushing himself as far as possible. One hand pulled my waist towards him and the other drifted to my breast. The pad of his thumb circled around a nipple and he caught it in his mouth before doing the same to the other. 

“You’re mine.” Draco growled into my ear as his hand snapped towards my throat. He maneuvered the two of us so he was now looming over me.

Draco pulled my ankles over his shoulder and reinserted himself into me, one hand still pressing on the sides of my neck.

“I’m. Not. Going. To. Loose. You.” He seethed, bucking his hips with quick and determined motions. 

“You won’t lose me.” I choked out from between his grasp. 

My mind was starting to lose focus as the pleasure overtook my entire body. 

“I’m coming.” I gasped, or at least I thought I did. The rush of euphoric pleasure overwhelmed me and I couldn’t tell if I was really speaking or just shouting in my head. 

I must have said it out loud because Draco’s body reacted to the words. 

He slowed his pace but pushed into me with tantalizing deep strokes. 

My body seized around him and his body tensed in response. 

Draco’s mouth released several low inscrutable sounds as he released himself into me. 

Our lips found rushed to each other with vicious furiosity. 

There was not a single doubt between the both of us how badly we needed each other. 


	46. Chapter 46

Auriah 

“Who are you asking to Slughorn’s Christmas party?” Hermione asked. 

The two of us were sitting in the library by the window. The snow was falling hard outside but the fire in the nearby fireplace kept us warm.

Earlier that week, we had both gotten invitations to Professor Slughorn’s exclusive Christmas dinner. Harry had gotten one as well but of course Ron hadn’t. He wasn’t upset this time though, he was too busy snogging his new girlfriend, Lavender Brown. 

Lavender was a gorgeous Gryffindor girl with flawless clear skin and hair that was always done in intricate braids. I wasn’t her biggest fan though, she was a bit of a drama queen and liked to tell everybody every bit of her business.

“I’ll probably go with Harry.” I replied, blushing slightly. “You?” 

“Well I was going to ask Ronald, but he appears to be preoccupied with Lavender.” Hermione huffed. 

She also wasn’t too fond of Ron’s girlfriend, but I suspected her reasons differed.

As if on cue, Ron and Lavender entered the library, they were arm in arm and giggling like idiots. Hermione’s eyes narrowed when she caught sight of them. Harry trailed awkwardly behind the couple, relief filled his eyes when he saw us sitting there. 

“Hey Mione, hey Riah.” Ron waved, barely taking his eyes off Lavender. 

“Hi.” I replied. Hermione remained silent, stewing in her disgust. 

The couple took a seat at the table across from us, closer to the fireplace. Neither of them pulled out any books, they just leaned across the table and locked lips. 

Harry took the seat next to me and offered a small smile. 

“Harry, who are you taking to the Christmas Party?” Hermione asked him, giving me a not so subtle wink. 

“Well uh…” Harry stammered, his face turned red. “Riah, I don’t know if you already have a date but uh…”

“I’d be happy to go with you.” I replied before he finished. 

“Really?” Harry asked, surprised. I couldn’t help but chuckle at him. It wasn’t a secret we liked each other, but every time we were in situations like this, he acted like it was the last thing he ever expected to happen. 

“Romilda Vane is going to be crushed.” Hermione giggled. 

“Who’s Romilda Vane?” Harry asked, puzzled. 

“She’s over there.” Hermione nodded towards the door. A scarlet haired Gryffindor girl was staring at Harry longingly. “Rumor has it she’s been trying to smuggle you a love potion.” 

“Oh interesting.” A small smile appeared on his face, and he puffed out his chest. I could literally see his ego growing right in front of me.

Hermione picked up her book and gave him a hard smack on the arm. 

“Ow.” Harry scowled at her, rubbing his injured arm. 

Hermione motioned to me with her eyes, she was really going for the subtlety award that night. 

“What? I just said it was interesting.” Harry’s eyes widened innocently. “I already know I snagged the best date.” He winked at me, now full of confidence.

The sound of Ron and Lavender snogging got loud again and a sour look returned to Hermione’s face.

“Actually, I was thinking of asking Cormac to the party.” Hermione said loudly even though no one had asked. 

“What?” Ron pulled away from Lavender and looked over in shock. Cormac had been vying for Ron’s keeper position for the past two years, to say they had a rivalry was a major understatement. 

“What?” Hermione shrugged. “He’s pretty fit. Brilliant at quidditch.” 

I could see Ron was hurt for a moment but Lavender quickly pulled his face back over to hers. 

I had no idea how they could snog so much without their lips getting chapped. 

“I’m going to bed.” Hermione mumbled angrily as she packed up her books. “Night Ri. Night Harry.” 

“Night Mione.” Harry and I said simultaneously. 

After she was gone I tried to keep working on my schoolwork but the smacking noises coming from the next table over were repulsive and annoying. 

Harry couldn’t focus on his school work either, he was extra exhausted from his frequent private meetings with Dumbledore. 

The two of us packed up our stuff and left the library. Our hands drifted towards each other as we strolled down the halls and Harry intertwined his fingers with mine.

Before we parted ways Harry stepped forward and touched his lips to mine. It was far from our first kiss but it was the first kiss we shared that both of us expected. 

My arms wrapped around his shoulders as I tried to balance on my tiptoes to reach him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight, continuing to deepen the kiss. 

When we both pulled away, matching blushes crossed our cheeks and we exchanged dopey grins. 

Almost instantly we leaned in for another. 

Kissing Harry felt like dancing in a meadow. 

After we finally managed to pull away from each other, Harry went back to his dorm to go to bed but I wasn’t tired yet. Even though it was nearly curfew, the excitement of sharing a real kiss with Harry made my blood rush with adrenaline. 

I figured the Astronomy Tower would be nice and empty so I made my way up. 

When I got to the top I saw a figure standing on the balcony, leaning on the railing and watching the snow. He turned around when he heard me on the stairs and shot me a steely glare. 

It was Draco. 

His face softened when he saw it was me and he turned back around. I continued up the rest of the stairs and set my bag down. 

I went out to stand next to him, the cool air felt so nice. I could see snowflakes collecting in his blonde hair and his pale skin was flushed from the cold but he didn’t seem to mind. 

Even though he was dating my sister and I had lived in his house, we had barely exchanged any words since I got to Hogwarts. 

“Are you alright?” I asked, trying to fill the silent air.

“Yeah of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Draco scoffed. I could tell he was lying, pushing his feelings down. Aurelia always did that.

Silence filled the air again, I didn’t know how to respond. 

“I have to kill Dumbledore.” Draco stated, it sounded like he was telling himself that rather than me. 

“You don’t have to.” I replied quietly. 

“Yes I do.” He turned to face me, full of anger. “You want Lia to marry fucking Theo?” 

“No but-” 

“There is no ‘but’! There is no chance in fucking hell I’m loosing her to him.” 

“Someone’s life is at risk!” I argued back. I could see the guilt flash in his eyes. 

“So is Lia’s! If we both fail,  _ he’ll _ kill her. Dumbledore’s life is a small price to pay.” He forced a smirk on his face but I could still see the pain lingering in the grey of his eyes.

He pushed off the rail of the balcony and stormed away.

Aurelia

Draco had gone back to being uber focused on mending the cabinet. 

He skipped almost every class and missed quidditch practices. I was lucky if I saw him at all during meals, he often came in to grab some food and took it to go. 

Some nights he would lay next to me in bed and would leave as soon as he thought I was asleep.

It was painful to see him deteriorate before my eyes. Running on minimal sleep and food had caused him to lose a lot of weight. His already pale skin was almost translucent. I hated that he was going through so much just for me. 

Draco used to be bright and full of life. He was the one who taught me how to have a good time and enjoy everything life had to offer. 

I hoped to take his mind off the task for at least one night by taking him to Slughorn’s Christmas party. He could get some food in his system and have some fun again. 

The night of the party the girls helped me get ready. 

I could see the jealousy in Pansy’s eyes as I slipped into a tight black dress with diamond studded mesh covering the arms and lining the chest and hem. The dress was one of my favorite gifts from Cissa. 

I had used concealer to cover my birthmark on my arm and the mesh made it less noticeable. 

Daphne lent me her silver stilettos that she had worn to the Yule Ball. 

Tracey did a straightening spell on my hair to make it sleek and silky, I parted it down the middles and let it frame my face. 

Pansy did my makeup, dusting silver glitter eyeshadow on my eyelids and using a dark burgundy matte gloss on my lips. 

I looked amazing and I was excited for Draco to see me. It was going to be our first formal event as a couple. 

Blaise and his date, well date _ s _ , were in the common room waiting for Draco and I. He was taking both the Carrow twins, Hestia and Flora. They were third year Slytherins and their aunt and uncle, Alecto and Amycus, were loyal followers of my father. 

The twins did everything together, never leaving each other's side, not even to use the loo. I kinda missed the days when my sister and I were like that, back when we only had each other. 

“What’s taking Malfoy so long?” Blaise sighed impatiently. We had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes and there was still no sign of him. 

“I’ll go check his dorm.” I sighed, standing up from the couch. “You guys go on ahead.” 

Blaise didn’t need to be asked twice, he was eager to go to the party. He held out and arm for each twin and the three of them were off. I couldn’t help but laughed as I watched them go. 

Only Blaise would be smooth enough to snag two dates. 

I made my way down to the boys dormitory and knocked on Draco’s door. I couldn’t hear any movement coming from inside so I unlocked the door with a spell and walked in. The room was dark and empty. 

Draco was gone, likely working on the stupid cabinet. 

Angrily, I stormed out of the room and made my way to Slughorn’s office. I looked hot and I wasn’t going to waste this look by waiting in the common room all night. 

The party was in full swing when I got there. Champagne colored silks hung from the walls adding elegance to the normally dull room and festive red lanterns floated in the air. 

I spotted my sister dancing with Harry across the room, the sight sickened me but she looked beautiful. She had on a pale lilac strapless dress, gold sequins cascaded from the top of the dress. She had on a beautiful white faux fur jacket and matching white kitten heels.

Riah looked genuinely happy. If bloody Potter wasn’t the source of that happiness, I would have been over the moon for her. 

Hogwarts had hundreds of wizards and she had to choose Potter?

Blaise was twirling Hestia and Flora in the middle of the dance floor. I wished one of my other friends were there so I wouldn’t have to stand alone like a loser. 

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing standing all alone?” A voice asked from behind me. 

I turned to find Cormac McLaggen smirking at me. 

“Waiting for you to ask me to dance.” I replied giving him a small flirty smile.

He was a Gryffindor but he was a pureblood and I had limited options, so he was sufficient company for the night. Not to mention he was quite easy on the eyes. 

“Well seeing as my date keeps running off, I don’t see why not.” He held out his hand and led me to the dance floor. 

Cormac wasn’t the brightest wizard I’ve ever met, but he was a good dancer. 

He was especially good at the jive, effortlessly tossing me around and swinging me between his legs.

After several fast dances the music slowed down. Cormac pulled me closer and held my waist while I wrapped my arms around his broad keeper shoulders. 

“You are so gorgeous.” He said as his eyes trailed down my body. I basked in his attention, something I hadn’t been getting a lot of lately. “Malfoy is a lucky man.” 

“And you’re a dead man if he sees you drooling over his girl.” Blaise said as he and Flora danced their way over. 

“Oh shush, Blaise.” I rolled my eyes. “If Draco cared he would be here.” 

“Well it looks like he does care.” Blaise replied, staring behind me. 

“Get your hands off me, you fifthly squib!” I turned to see Draco being held by Filch. He’s face was pure rage. 

“Professor Slughorn, sir.” Filch dragged Draco over to Slughorn. “I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party.” 

“He’s my date.” I sent Filch a nasty look that immediately made him release Draco.

I knew the real reason why Draco was upstairs, the stupid cabinet. He probably wouldn’t have even made it to the party if Filch hadn’t caught him. 

“Brilliant, alright then.” Slughorn turned away from the scene. “Carry on, carry on.” He was eager to get back to his fun. 

Draco stormed out of the room and I followed him out. When we were further down the hall he turned around, absolutely enraged. 

“Mind telling me why fucking McLaggen had his hands all over you?” He hissed. 

“It’s called dancing, Draco.” I crossed my arms. “Something I would have been doing with you if you hadn’t stood me up.” 

“I’m sorry Lia, I forgot. But I honestly have more important things to do then attend a bloody Christmas party.” 

“I just wanted one night with you.” I sighed. 

“I’m doing this so you can have countless nights with me.” Draco fired back. “If Theo hadn’t fucked up with Katie...” He didn’t bother finishing his sentence, we both knew what would have happened.

I wanted to tell him about my plan to help him, but I knew he would be so incredibly angry with me. So I kept my mouth shut. 

“Lets just go back to the party.” I held out my hand for him to take. 

“I’m not going in.” He said shortly. My heart lurched with disappointment. 

“Fine.” I pulled my hand back quickly and turned around, ready to go back alone.

“Come to bed with me, Lia?” I could hear the desperation in his voice. I turned back around and nodded. The two of us made our way back to his dorm. 

Auriah

“Are you sure you heard him correctly?” Hermione asked Harry. He had urgently pulled us out onto Slughorn’s balcony. 

“Yes Hermione. Theodore Nott is the one who hexed Katie. He and Draco must be working together.” Harry repeated. 

“Do you know anything about this?” Hermione asked, turning to me.

I shook my head no. The last thing I wanted to do was lie to my friends but I couldn’t possibly tell them the truth, especially not in that moment. One of them would have pushed me over the edge of the balcony the second they knew who I was. 

“You should go to Dumbledore.” I suggested, if he knew teenage death eaters were coming for him he could easily protect himself. 

“Snape told me earlier that he already left for the holidays.” Harry sighed in frustration.

“We can’t trust Snape.” I blurted out without thinking. Harry and Hermione gave me a strange look.

“I don’t think he would lie about Dumbledore being gone…” Hermione said to me.

“I just mean in general. I have a bad feeling about him.” I answered.

“I agree.” Harry said to my relief. 

“If Dumbledore trusts him we should too.” Hermione rationalized. Harry and I exchanged a doubtful look. 


	47. Chapter 47

Aurelia 

When we got to the room I slid out of the dress I had been so excited to show Draco. It was disappointing that he hadn’t paid it any attention. 

As the dress fell to the ground he’s eyes finally grazed my body and his lips curled into a smirk.

Draco had stripped out of his school clothes and was left only in his black boxers. 

He made his way over and dragged his hands along my bare skin. 

“I thought you were tired?” I asked, trying to keep my voice light despite the growing annoyance. 

“I honestly just didn’t want to be there, Lia. I wanted to be alone with you.” 

His words were sweet but I still couldn’t help but feel upset. 

“I get it.” I sighed, pulling away from him. I headed towards his dresser to get a clean shirt. 

Draco leaned down and picked the dress off of the ground.

“You looked absolutely stunning in the dress.” He said as he shook out the wrinkles.

“Psh, for the whole twenty minutes I had it on.” I scoffed. 

Draco was silent for a moment. 

“Put it back on.” Draco said with a firm voice. 

“No, I know you don’t want to go back. It’s fine.” 

“Put in on.” Draco shoved the dress towards me. His eyes dark and steely. 

With an exasperated sigh, I snatched the dress and slid it back on. Draco threw on a pair of black slacks, a v-neck tee and a black blazer. 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the dorm, through the common room and down the school corridors. But instead of turning down the hall to the Potion Master’s office, he headed towards the east wing and took us up to the fifth floor. 

He stopped in front of the statue of Gregory the Smarmy and pulled it away from the wall, revealing a passageway. 

“Where are we going?” I whispered. I knew the secret passage way led out of Hogwarts but it was nightfall and curfew was just in a few hours. 

“Out.” Draco replied, tugging me through the passageway. He used his wand to pull the statue back to position behind us. 

The passageway was low and narrow, Draco’s knees were nearly pressed against his chest and we ducked through to the other end. 

When we got out we were in Hogsmeade, just outside Dervish and Banges. But as soon as we were both out of the passage, Draco grabbed my hand and we apparated away, 

The second we landed I pulled my arm away from Draco. 

“Draco, tell me where we’re going right now.” I demanded. I didn’t recognize a single building around us.

“I’m showing off my beautiful girlfriend to everyone on the streets of Melrose.” Draco held up his arms as if he were presenting me as a prize to the people who lived in the small Scottish town. “Your beauty is wasted at Hogwarts.”

If I was the type of girl to blush, I would have. He was being extremely extra and over the top but I could tell his words were genuine.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Muggles and Morons, feast your eyes on the only and only Aurelia Izar!” Draco shouted loudly, drawing the attention of a group of muggles. They stared at him like he had just come straight out of Azkaban and went back to minding their own business.

“Draco, you’re ridiculous.” I smacked his arm, earning a bright smile from him. 

“Ya, ya. Come on, let’s keep moving.” Draco grabbed my hand and led me down the cobblestone sidewalk. 

We ended up at a short stone bridge that was just a few feet above the top of the water. The bridge was empty and the only source of light was the moon reflecting off the nearly frozen water.

Draco showered us both with a warming charm and then pulled my body close to his. 

“I never want to see you dancing with another wizard ever again.” Draco growled into my ear as he started to sway our bodies to the beat of nonexistent music. 

“Then I never want to be stood up again.” I replied, staring straight into his eyes. 

“I won’t.” He answered, staring right back. 

The two of us danced and danced until our feet started to ache. 

Afterwards we stopped by a late night muggle café and grabbed two chocolates before strolling down the quiet streets.

As we were walking Draco suddenly paused in the middle of the sidewalk. His gaze was fixed on a seedy looking building with a faded sign that read “Jax’s Tats” on it. 

“What? You want to get matching tattoos?” I asked jokingly. 

“No.” Draco scoffed. “I’m going to get a tattoo to show you just how much you mean to me.” 

“What?” I gasped, taken aback. 

“I have your father’s mark branded into my skin but I don’t care about your father, no offense. I care about you and I want my skin to show that.” Draco said, heading towards the shop. 

“Draco, hold on. Let’s just go back to the school and I’ll leave marks all over you.” 

“I want something permanent.” 

There was no stopping him. He walked into the shop and I had no choice but to follow him in. 

It smelt like strong whiskey, cigarettes and burned sugar inside. There was an ink covered muggle sitting at the front desk which was covered with opened albums, cluttered with hundreds of different drawings. 

“I’d like a tattoo.” Draco said to the muggle. 

“ID?” The muggle asked with a thick accent. “You have to be 17 or older. Or have a form signed by yer mum.” 

“Sure, one moment.” Draco replied. He pulled out his wand and magically mixed around the muggle’s weak mind. 

A few moments later Draco was seated in a chair, waiting to be drawn on. 

“What are you even going to get?” I asked, still appalled that he was going through with this.

Draco grabbed a scrap piece of paper and a pencil from a nearby desk and quickly sketched out an image. I always forgot how brilliant of an artist he was. 

The tattoo artist arrived just as he finished the drawing. 

He had drawn Zmija, my saw-scaled viper, crawling through a beautiful crown. It was absolutely brilliant. 

The tattoo artist seemed impressed by Draco’s brief sketch and started to get to work. 

The process took longer than either of us expected. After a whole hour had passed only the head of Zmija was done. 

Watching a needle dig into Draco’s flesh was not my ideal pastime so I grabbed one of the binders from the front desk and shuffled through the pages of art. 

As I was flipping through, a specific drawing caught my eye. It was an image of the constellation Aries, my birth stars. 

Seeing the small star arrangement gave me an idea. 

Moments later I was seated next to Draco and a second artist was prepping my skin. 

“I told you what I was getting, why can’t you tell me.” Draco whined, as I covered the terrible drawing I showed the artist. 

“I want it to be a surprise.” I replied, excited for him to see what I had chosen when it was finished. 

As the tattoo needle violated my flesh I bit my tongue to stop myself from crying out in pain. 

Draco had barely even flinched once through his entire inking, I thought the process would be painless.

I was absolutely wrong. 

The next few hours were agony. By the time I was finished, my mascara was running down my cheeks and I wanted to pass out on the dirty parlor floor. 

“Let’s see.” Draco asked, as my tattoo artist left. He had just finished a few moments before me and the fresh ink on the left side of his chest looked amazing. 

I turned my body to show him the Draco constellation engraved on the same spot as his. His eyes lit up when he saw the tattoo and every single bit of pain I felt while getting it was completely worth it. 


	48. Chapter 48

Auriah 

The morning after Slughorn’s Christmas party, Hermione, Luna and I sat together in a private compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

For once I was excited to leave Hogwarts because I was heading to The Burrow with Ron and Harry. 

After I had written to Yaxley to ask if I could continue 'spying' over the Christmas break, my father himself had written in response. He said he admired my dedication and valued my loyalty to him. 

I didn't feel an ounce of guilt as I wrote my response, assuring him I would do anything to help him achieve power.

Hermione was still avoiding Ron like the plague. And as much as I wanted to sit with Harry I knew my friend needed me. 

“Maybe I should just try talking to him.” Hermione mused. She had been going back and forth the whole train riding, debating with herself about what to do about Ron.

“Talking to Nifflers always makes me feel better.” Luna offered, not really helping. Her heart was in the right place.

“Just talk to him, it’ll make you feel better.” I assured her. 

“Come with me?” She asked. 

“Of course.” I stood up to follow her out of the compartment. Luna chose to stay back, mumbling something about Kneazles.

The two of us made our way over to our regular compartment where the boys were. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she got to the compartment. I looked over to see what was wrong. 

Ron and Lavender’s initials had been traced in fog on the glass of the door. A big heart was drawn around them. 

Harry’s eyes met mine and he sent me a pained smile. Hermione turned towards me and pushed me lightly, eager to get away from there. I took her arm and led her back to our compartment with Luna. 

“What does she have that I don’t?” Hermione asked, tears brimming. 

“Those gigantic bosoms.” Luna suggested innocently. I shot her a look hoping she would understand she wasn’t helping, she didn’t. “Her hair is more lucious than yours as well I suppose.” 

Hermione started to sob. 

“Aw Mione,” I rubbed her back trying to comfort her. “You are a million times better than her.”

“You’re way more intelligent and kind than her as well.” Luna added, finally contributing helpful words. 

“Ron will realize that sooner or later.” I assured her. “Boys are just a bit slow.” 

Aurelia

I sat with my friends as the Hogwarts Express made its way to King’s Cross. Blaise, Daphne, Pansy and Tracey were all headed to their luxurious vacation homes around Europe while I was stuck in my boring house for two weeks. 

Draco had stayed at Hogwarts for the break. He wanted to take advantage of the empty school to work on fixing the cabinet. Goyle and Crabbe had stayed behind with him. 

I would have given anything to stay at the school with him but my father wanted me home. Riah, on the other hand, was spending Christmas with Harry and the Weasleys which was completely not fair. 

I hated that he fell for her double agent act, it was completely infuriating. But I still couldn’t bring myself to expose her. At this point, I was hoping Potter would break her heart and push her back to us. 

When the train got to King’s Cross, Yaxley was waiting for us instead of Aunt Helena. I felt sick when I saw him, nothing but pure hatred filled my body. He was a dirty fucking cheater just like Theo. 

I couldn’t believe he would ever hurt someone as sweet and loving as Aunt Helena. 

“Where the fuck is Helena?” I scowled as I approached him. 

“Watch your mouth, Lia.” Yaxley growled back. “She’s busy.”

“Doing?”

“Brewing potions for your father. Now shut the fuck up, you’re annoying me.” He replied, grabbing my arm aggressively. The two of us snapped out of the station.

We landed in the kitchen of our house. Thousands of vials were scattered around the room. I recognized a few of them, there were mostly tourture potions and healing potions. 

-

A few days went by, there was no sign of Aunt Helena or my father. Finally one morning I woke up and I could tell by the instant shiver in my spine that my father was home.

With Zmija, Fídi and Wąż all hanging around my neck, I went down to the kitchen. Riah's snakes remained in their cage, longing for their owner to come home. I felt just as abandoned as they did. 

When I got to the kitchen I found Yaxley sipping a mug of tea. The two of us completely ignored each other.

It wasn't long till our father padded barefoot into the kitchen, Nagini following at his feet. I felt Fídi and Wąż coil tighter around each other, Nagini terrified them. Not Zmija thought, she remained unbothered by the giant snake in the room.

"Aurelia, a word." He walked out expecting me to follow him. 

I worried about what he had to say, especially since he didn't want to say it around Yaxley, his most trusted Death Eater.

When we got to the living room he snapped his fingers, casting a non-verbal muffling spell. My heart sped up a bit.

“I have some concerns.” My father took a seat on the dark leather couch. “About your sister.”

Shit. 

“What about her?” I asked innocently. 

“Something about her letters seem distant, disingenuous.” He continued. “Is there something I should know, Aurelia?”

“No, Father.” I lied as confidently as I could. 

“You better be telling the truth, Aurelia. If I find out you’re a liar like your mother there will be consequences.” My father threatened. 

“I’m telling the truth.” I lied again. My nerves were on fire but I had to hold my ground.

“Very well. Honestly, I know you are more like me than your pathetic mother. You understand me, you understand what I want.” He placed a hand on my cheek. “Isn’t that right?” 

“Of course, Father.” I wanted everything he wanted. 

“Moving on.” 

Ugh there was more. 

“Tonight you will accompany Bella and Fenrir.” He continued. 

“To where?”

“To send a message.” 


	49. Chapter 49

Auriah

The Weasley’s house was as vibrant and warm as they were. It was less than a quarter of the size of the Malfoy’s but it felt more like home than any place I had ever been. 

The Burrow was in absolute chaos as everyone prepped for the holiday. 

Mrs. Weasley was teaching me how to cook and I was getting quite good. I helped her make most of the meals while the boys and Ginny horsed about. 

One night, Remus and Tonks had come over for dinner. The two of them claimed to not be romantically involved, but I suspected something was going on between them. They were constantly together and exchanging secretive looks that were everything but friendly. 

After dinner, Ginny and I decided to do some holiday baking in the kitchen. 

I could hear Harry talking with Remus, Mr. Weasley and Tonks in the next room over. He was telling them about the conversation he had heard between Draco and Lia. 

I couldn’t help but wonder if Harry was getting suspicious of me. He had been distant since we arrived at The Burrow. With so many people in the house we never got a second alone. 

“You're blinded by hatred.” Remus said loudly, startling me slightly. 

“I’m not!” Harry replied. “We can NOT trust Snape.” 

“Yes, you are!” Remus argued back. He took a deep breath to calm himself and lowered his voice. I moved closer to the door so I could listen easier. “People are disappearing, Harry, daily. We can only place our trust in a handful of people.”

Harry didn’t respond and the room filled with silence. 

“Dessert Tonks? Remus?” Mrs.Weasley called from the dining room. 

The two of them and  Mr. Weasley stood up and made their way to the dining room. I made myself look busy as the three of them passed the kitchen, pretending like I wasn’t eavesdropping. Ginny held in a small laugh, knowing full well what I was doing. 

I went to retrieve the pies that had just finished baking in the oven as Ginny transferred cookies from a tray to a plate. She smoothed down her fiery red hair and pinched her cheeks to add color before picking up the plate and carrying it to the room where Harry was sitting. 

I quickly moved the pies to a plate so I could follow her. Balancing the heavy plate, I peered in the sitting room. Harry and Ginny were seated side by side and she was feeding him one of her cookies.

A surge of jealousy went through me. 

“Spying are we?” Ron whispered from behind me, making me almost drop the pie plate. He glanced into the room and he sent me a pitying expression. 

“I’ll take that.” Ron grabbed the plate from my hands and entered the room. He walked over to the couch where they were sitting and wedged himself between them. 

He sent me a small wink as he settled into his spot. 

“Pie?” Ron offered Harry the plate. 

“None for me, thanks.” Harry said, awkwardly looking down at his hands on his lap. 

“Riah made them.” Ron said, saying my name very pointedly. 

As grateful as I was for Ron’s intervention I couldn’t help but think that Harry would be better off with someone like Ginny. She was a sweet, innocent girl with a loving family and a father who wasn’t a evil murder.

Even though I wasn’t actively helping my father I still felt like I was betraying Harry. There was no way to be neutral in this war. 

But the thought of Harry with someone else also hurt so deeply. A tear fell onto my cheek and I quickly ran upstairs before anyone could catch me crying. 

I stayed in the room Ginny and I shared, wrestling with whether or not to tell Harry the truth and how I would do it. 

About an hour later I heard the voices of Remus and Tonks carried up towards my window. They were leaving for the night.

I was going to go down to say goodbye, but when I opened the door of my room I saw Harry and Ginny standing extremely close to each other right outside. 

Harry shifted backwards immediately when he saw me. Ginny’s face filled with color, she opened her mouth to say something but a loud sound from outside interrupted her. 

Harry looked out the window and his eyes grew wide, he immediately ran down the stairs. I walked over to look out the window too and saw flames growing quickly in a circle around the Burrow. 

Aurelia

Bellatrix and Fenrir stood outside my house at exactly 11:00pm. 

“Ready Reli?” Bellatrix smiled smugly at me. “Lets see if the Slytherin Princess can get her hands dirty.” 

“Yeah whatever, lets just go.” I tried to act nonchalant but I was nervous about apparating alone. 

I tried to shake the fear, I had been practicing, I could do it. It was time to be a big girl. 

“Okay.” She smirked. She immediately turned into a cloud of black smoke, Fenrir followed. I lowered my Death Eater mask, the other two didn’t have to hide their identity anymore but I definitely did. 

After a deep breath I apparated myself after them. I landed in front of a shabby shack, the Weasley family home. It was pathetic really, my house was even nicer than theirs and that wasn’t saying much.

Bellatrix had lit a ring of fire around the house. Two older gingers, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I assumed, stood at the door with another couple. Their mouths gaped in total shock. 

I recognized them from the Department of Mysteries, members of the Order of the Emu.

Bellatrix ran through an opening in the ring into the empty field, Fenrir and I followed her. 

“Harry!” I heard one of the men call. 

I turned to see Potter chasing after the three of us. 

“Remus!” A woman called.

“Ginny!” 

“Riah!” 

I smiled to myself as I ran, it was going to be a party. 

I lost Fenrir and Bellatrix in the tall grass but I could hear Bella’s obnoxious voice chanted nearby. 

“I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! You coming to get me?” She taunted Potter. 

I followed the sound of spells firing and found Bellatrix firing spells at Potter, Girl Weasley and Riah. I joined in, taking out all my anger on them. 

Bellatrix focused on Potter and Fenrir kept Riah busy while I focused on the easier target, Girl Weasley. She was surprisingly quick to block my spell but I managed to disarm her eventually. 

I could see the fear in her dark brown eyes as I drew closer and closer. My sister ran out of the tall grass and froze when she saw me. Even with the mask on I knew she could tell it was me. 

Potter quickly ran out of the grass and stood in front of Girl Weasley. I glanced over at Riah and saw her eyes locked on her lover boy and this other girl. 

Pure jealousy and sadness in her eyes. Despite everything I wanted so badly to comfort my sister. Potter took advantage of my distracted state and fired a disarming spell at me, sending my wand flying. 

“Revelio.” He fired immediately. The mask on my face dissolved. Girl Weasley let out a large gasp as she saw who I was. Potter stood there stunned and Riah’s face filled with panic. 

“Ginny! Her father called out as he, and the other man and woman, ran towards the two kids. They all did a double take as they looked rapidly at my Riah and I, shocked by our matching faces. 

Bellatrix let out a hiss, signaling it was time for us to leave. With the five of them we were outnumbered. She materialized into the dark smoke and Fenrir followed. 

“Merry Christmas Potter. Stay away from my fucking sister.” I grinned, using a non-verbal accio to retrieve my wand. 

I knew I was going to be in trouble for letting Potter unmask me so I had to think fast. 

If I was going to make my father proud and prove to the Death Eaters that I was more than just a kid, I needed to make a statement. 

With a flick of my wand I apparated and sent my body crashing through the Weasley’s house. Bellatrix and Fenrir saw what I was doing and joined me.

The three of us flew in and out of the Weasley shack, breaking the windows and setting fire to the entire building. 

Once the house was completely filled with flames we headed back to my house. 

The second we landed I felt searing pain as Fenrir grabbed my ear and pulled me to the living room where my father was waiting. His stupid werewolf claws were incredibly sharp, my ears dripped with blood. 

“This stupid girl let herself get disarmed and unmasked by a blood traitor.” Fenrir screeched as he threw me down onto the floor at my father’s feet. 

“But her idea at the end was brilliant.” Bellatrix interjected. 

“I suppose.” Fenrir rolled his eyes. 

“Watch yourself, Greyback.” My father commanded sternly. He picked me up gently by the arm. I straightened out my outfit and gave Fenrir a threatening look. “You will respect Aurelia with the same respect you give me. She will lead alongside me, leading us to greatness.” 

I smirked at Fenrir, ignoring the blood dripping on my outfit. 

The words of my father could not have made me happier. He saw what I was capable of and he believed in me. 

It didn’t even matter that Potter knew I was a Death Eater. Now that my identity was revealed everyone had to watch their back. 

Auriah

Everyone followed Mr. Weasley as he ran back to the burning burrow. The sound of windows shattering matched the shattering in my heart as I watched the Weasley home get eaten by flames. 

Ron stood with his brothers, watching in horror. 

Mr. Weasley engulfed his wife in his arms as she shook with violent sobs. 

I pulled out my wand, trying as hard as I could to remove the flames and save the house. Remus, Tonks and Harry joined in, followed by the Weasley family.

Eventually, we managed to extinguish the flames. The Burrow was saved from being burnt to a crisp but all their belongings were gone and it was still far from being livable.

It would take months to repair and lots of magic. And I knew the Weasley’s wouldn’t be able to afford to hire a team to streamline the processes. 

Everyone was exhausted and emotionally distraught. We ended up going to 12 Grimmauld place that night. Sirius had left the place to Harry, and Harry invited the Weasleys to stay there as long as they needed. 

We headed to bed, eager to move past that dreadful day. 

Ginny and I shared a room again and I listened to her cry herself to sleep, mourning everything she had lost. Once her sobs turned into snores, I got up and left the room. 

As tired as I was, I couldn’t fall asleep. I went downstairs and heard hushed voices coming from the sitting room. I snuck closer to hear better.

“You were right about Riah’s sister, Harry. She’s definitely a Death Eater. '' Mr. Weasley's tired voice said. “Are you sure Riah was unaware of this?”

“Riah had no idea.” Harry replied defensively. 

“I didn’t realize they were twins.” Remus said softly.

“Yeah, they are.” 

“Harry, what’s Riah’s full name?” Remus asked, his voice coated with suspicion. 

“Auriah Izar.” Harry replied.

“Izar?” Remus choked out, I could hear his panic. “Harry, you can’t trust her! She’s-”

“Voldemort’s daughter.” I finished for him, stepping into the room. 

“What?” Harry turned to me, pure confusion etched on his face. Remus stood up and aimed his wand at me.

I hadn’t put the pieces together until that moment. Remus was there with Harry’s parents when I was born, he was one of James’ close friends. He watched my mother die at the hands of my father. I couldn’t believe I had let that slip my mind. 

“Voldemort is my father but I promise I’m not a Death Eater .” I tried to remain calm even though I felt sick to my stomach.

“Is this a sick joke?” Harry asked. 

“I’m sorry, Harry.” I lifted up my sleeve to reveal my birthmark. The three of them cautiously peered at my forearm. “I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how. I hate him more than anyone in the world, you have to believe me. Please just let me explain.” 

Remus lowered his wand while the other two stood in silent shock. 

I took a deep breath and told them my story.

When I finished they all remained silent. I waited for what seemed like forever for any response but I got nothing. Feeling defeated I turned around and left the room, pulling out my wand from my pocket.

It took me several tries but I finally successfully apparated to the Burrow. 

Even though I didn’t set fire to the house I still felt responsible for the damage. So I stood outside and started to cast a simple mending spell. It wasn’t much but it was all I could manage after that draining night. 

I stood there chanting till I heard the snap of an apparition behind me. I stopped the spell and turned around, Harry had come. 

He didn’t look surprised to see me, like he knew I would be there. 

“Wow.” He exclaimed, looking at the Burrow. I had mended the first floor and I looked significantly better than when we had left it earlier that night. I didn’t realize how long I had been mending it and all the progress I had made. 

I felt a bit dizzy, like I was going to faint. I reached down to the ground and lowered myself onto the dead grass. 

“Are you okay?” Harry rushed over, crouching next to me. 

“Yeah.” I nodded. I adjusted so I was sitting properly and Harry sat down next to me. Harry reached over and grabbed my hand, taking me by surprise. 

“I know you’re a good person Riah. I’ve known that since the day I met you, and that’s why I lo-” He started to blush, “that’s why I… I… I love you.” 

“What?” He said those three little words so clearly but I couldn’t believe what I had just heard.

I had just told him my father was the person who murdered his parents and wanted to kill him, and he responded with those words? 

His eyes locked into mine and his hand gripped mine tightly. 

“I love you, Auriah Izar.” His voice was more confident than it had been the first time. “I see the good in you. You are everything I want. I don’t care who your father is or what you’ve done in the past.”

“Harry, I’m not a good person.” I couldn’t even look him in the eyes, I was so ashamed of myself. This conversation felt much too familiar to the conversation I had with Cedric. “I’m selfish, the second I fell for you I should have stayed away from you.” 

“You aren’t selfish, Riah.” Harry insisted. “Look at you, you’ve been here for hours fixing a house that isn’t even yours.” 

“I am responsible for it being broken in the first place.” I argued. 

“No you’re not. You are not your sister, Riah. She made her choice and you made yours.” Harry pulled me into his arms. I gave in and let myself sink into him. He would realize sooner or later I wasn’t the person he thought I was.


	50. Chapter 50

Aurelia 

I had never felt more alive than I did the week I spent at my father’s right hand. Whenever he needed anything taken care of he called me, he knew he could count on me to get it done. 

The evening before I headed back to Hogwarts he had one final task for me. Yaxley and Bellatrix or Fenrir usually accompanied me. I could feel the jealousy seething from Bellatrix and Fenrir as they followed my orders but Yaxley seemed weirdly proud of me. 

The three of us apparated onto a stone platform in a dark cave that was filled with water that looked blacker than the night sky. In the middle of the platform was a crystal pillar that formed a bowl at the top. It was filled with dark liquid. Beneath the liquid was an object that hissed with dark magic. 

It was still there. 

Auriah 

Harry and I went back to Grimmauld place after a few more hours of mending the Weasley house together. It was late morning when we got back and we found Mrs. Weasley already busy in the kitchen. Remus and Tonks had left. Mr. Weasley and the Weasley children sat at the kitchen table. Fred and George were joking around, trying to cheer everyone up. 

When Harry and I walked into the kitchen everyone greeted us cheerily except Ginny who gave me a deathly glare. By their reaction I assumed Mr.Weasley didn’t tell his family about who I was. As I took a seat across from him he offered me a smile, I smiled back relieved that he didn’t hate me like I hated myself. 

“Here you go dear.” Mrs. Weasley placed a cup of tea in front of me. 

“Thank you.” I picked up the cup and took a sip. 

“So why isn’t your last name Riddle?” Fred asked, turning to look at me. George smacked his twin's arm. I nearly choked on my tea, Mr. Weasley had told them after all. 

“Fred Weasley!” Mrs. Weasley scolded her son. 

“What mum, we were all wondering.” Fred laughed. Even though everyone knew who I was, none of them looked at me with contempt. In fact they just seemed interested in hearing my answer to Fred’s question.

After I answered Fred, the others pounded me with questions as well. Everyone was intrigued by my story. Mrs. Weasley could sense my discomfort towards talking about my father and forced them to stop. 

We finished breakfast and Harry, Ron and I went into the living room.

“Blimey, Riah, I still can’t wrap my head around it! You could have told us you were You Know Who’s daughter sooner.” Ron said as we took a seat.

“I didn’t realize you all would take it so well…” I shrugged, still surprised. It was like I had just told them I was a vegetarian or something, it was unbelievable. 

“Come on, Ri.” Ron smiled. “Anyone with a pulse can tell you have a heart of gold.”

“Exactly.” Harry agreed.

“Hermione’s going to lose her head when she finds out.” Ron laughed.

I felt the pit return to my stomach. I considered Mione to be my best friend. If she didn’t take the news as well as Harry and The Weasleys I don’t know what I would do. 

“Harry, can I talk to you?” Ginny entered the room. Fred and George trickled in the room behind her. 

Harry shot me a wary look as he got up. After everything that happened I completely forgot about Ginny trying to kiss Harry. I wondered if Harry would have kissed her back if I hadn’t walked in.

The two of them left the room.

“I wonder what they're talking about.” George said.

“Well no need to wonder Georgie.” Fred grinned devilishly. “Because we have…”

“Extendable Ears!” The twins yelled together. They took out what looked like ears on string. 

Fred slid the ear under the door and we all gathered around to eavesdrop. 

“I don’t know what spell she has you lot under but I can see right through her.” Ginny’s voice was full of anger. “She can’t be trusted, Harry.”

“Yes she can, Ginny.” Harry replied. “Riah would never do anything to hurt me.” 

“You’re going to regret trusting her.” Ginny huffed. “Look what happened to Cedric.”

I felt the blood drain from my face. I reached down to twirl Cedric's ring but I realized it was gone. I had taken it off at the Weasley’s and it burned along with everything else. 

“She had nothing to do with Cedric’s death.” Harry argued. 

“Open your eyes Harry. She and Cedric had a thing and next thing you know he ends up dead.” 

“Voldemort had him killed because he wasn’t supposed to be there. He wanted me alone.”

“I don’t buy that.” 

The sound of angry footsteps made us all scramble back to the couches. Fred pulled the ear back and shoved it in his pocket. 

Harry returned to the room and sat next to him, not meeting my eye.

The Weasley boys and I started talking about the Twin’s store and school. Harry joined in the conversation every so often but I could tell his mind was distant. He was clearly thinking about what Ginny said about Cedric. 

Aurelia 

It was time to return to Hogwarts. 

With a heavy heart I packed my trunk with the new clothes Cissa had sent over a few days ago. I wanted to stay at my father’s side but on the other hand I missed Draco. I had to make sure he succeeded in killing Dumbledore. Once he did that the both of us would be working at my father's side together and we would never have to think about Hogwarts again. 

As I was getting ready to apparate myself to Kings Cross my bedroom filled with dark smoke. Bellatrix materialized in front of me. 

“Hello Relli.” She gave her signature crooked smirk. 

“Bella.” I smiled back. After working together the past few weeks we developed mutual respect for each other. Once I got past her crazy I could tell she was not much different than me. We both wanted the same things, power, my father’s approval, and Draco’s success. 

“I’m worried about Draco.” Bella told me quietly, the genuine worry for her nephew was surprising. “He should be done with the cabinet by now. I’m worried he’s chickening out. He can be a bit too much like his mother.” 

“Draco can do it.” I defended him. 

“You don’t believe that. If you did you wouldn’t have asked me to get these.” She smirked, materializing two dark bottles. 

“That’s just in case.” I replied, grabbing the bottles. 

“Whatever you say Relli.” Bella scoffed. “Just make sure Dumbledore is dead and not Draco.” 

-

Later on the train I sat with my friends in a private compartment. Blaise pulled out a giant bottle of Fire Whiskey. 

“Courtesy of Madame Zabini’s liquor cabinet.” He grinned, twisting the cap open.

“Pass me that.” Daphne leaned over and grabbed the bottle. “Holidays with my parents was so stressful.” 

“Cause sunbathing in South France is sooo terrible.” I scoffed. 

We passed around the bottle till it was empty but once the last drop was drained the bottle refilled itself. 

“Bless your mother.” Pansy said as she threw her arms around Blaise. Blaise’s face twisted into a sly smirk as the witch hung all over him. 

Daphne and I exchanged a look, barley stifling our giggles. We were all far from sober. 

We were on our seventh refill by the time the train arrived at Hogsmeade. Blessed by an amazing tolerance Blaise was the only one who was able to walk straight. He struggled to help all four of us girls walk out of the train. 

“Got yer hands full, Blaise?” Theo appeared in front of us. 

“Go awaay Thhheo.” I yelled lunging forward at him, I tripped and nearly landed flat on my face but he caught me. 

“Careful, Lia.” Theo pulled me up. 

“I fineee.” I insisted, trying to push him away. 

“Lia, just let me help you.” It might have been my drunken mind but his face looked so sincere I allowed him to help me walk towards the cart. 

“Bloody hell. I’m never giving you girls alcohol ever again.” Blaise sighed as he tried to prevent Tracey from stumbling off while holding Pansy and Daphne up. 

Auriah 

I told both Hermione and Luna the truth about me on the train to Hogwarts. Hermione was still avoiding Ron so the three of us girls were in our own compartment again. 

Hermione thought I was playing a joke on her but soon realized I was serious by the look on my face. 

“Do the boys know?” She asked. 

“Yes. But Hermione I wish you were the first to know.” I insisted. “I didn’t know how to tell you but I promise I would never do anything to hurt you.” 

After thinking to herself for a moment she gave me a small smile. 

“I believe you, Riah.” She took my hand. “You have done nothing but be a good friend to us, to me. And if you were working for your father there’s no way you would have taught us so much in DA.” 

“I already knew.” Luna replied, going back to her doodles. Hermione and I turned to her in surprise. 

“What?”

“Well suspected. I’ve seen your birthmark.” She shrugged like it was no big deal and pulled out her funky glasses that she used to search for Wrackspurts. “My Spectrespecs can see through clothing.” 

Hermione and I exchanged looks and bursted out laughing, Luna joined in with her windchime giggle. 

We spent the rest of the train ride talking about our breaks. I brought up my concerns about Ginny. 

“A lot of people have started to fancy Harry. They think he’s the chosen one.” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Well he is.” I shrugged. 

She shot me an incredulous look and shook her head.

“Regardless, you have nothing to worry about.” She assured me. 

“Harry is head over heels for you.” Luna chimed in. “Even though you’re the daughter of the man destined to kill him.” 

Aurelia 

I thought I was going to be sick as the carriage I rode on hit every single bump in the road. 

“Please don’t throw up on my thousand dollar shoes.” Theo chuckled nervously. 

“Well you didn’t have to sit in here with us.” Daphne scowled. 

“I’m here to make sure Lia doesn’t die before I win her back.” Theo flashed a cocky smile. 

“As if she would ever go back to you.” Daphne rolled her eyes. 

“She might not have a choice.” Theo said under his breath so quietly that only I could hear. 

I was ready to empty the contents all over him and his stupid shoes but the carriage pulled up in front of Hogwarts and I just wanted to get off. I stood up quickly and attempted to hop off of the cart, my fuzzy brain missed a step and I ended up tumbling onto the dirt ground. 

“You are literally going to kill yourself before the night ends.” Theo sighed as he picked me up.

“Let me down.” I pushed against him. 

“I’m taking you inside. That’s final.” He held me like a princess and carried me towards the school. 

“Uh oh, Draco looks angry.” Pansy giggled. I looked over to see Draco standing by the entrance with a dark look on his face. 

“Shit.” I sighed. 

Theo took me over to Draco and plopped me down. 

“Here ya go mate, enjoy her while you can.” Theo smirked. 

“Hi baby.” I squealed, throwing my arms around Draco, he remained stiff and his arms didn’t hug me back. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Draco stared at me with annoyance. 

“Sorry mate, that’s my fault. A couple drinks too many.” Blaise replied sheepishly. 

“I’m famished, let’s go eat.” Pansy whined. 

“You guys go on. I have to go take care of something.” Draco sighed. 

“Where are you going?” I whispered, grabbing his hand.

“The cabinet.” Draco replied shaking his hand free. 

“What? But it’s our first night back together.” I complained. 

“I don’t care.” Draco growled. “I never want to see Theo fucking touching you ever again so I need to work on that fucking cabinet till it fucking works, okay.” 


	51. Chapter 51

Auriah 

Hermione and I were our way out of the library when we came across Lavender fawning over Ron in the halls. Harry stood beside them, looking like he was in a great deal of discomfort.

He looked relieved when he saw us and came to stand next to me.

“Come on Lav, of course I’ll wear it.” Ron replied with an uncomfortable look on his face. Lavender was tying some sort of necklace around his neck.

“Aw that’s my Won Won.” Lavender petted his mop of red hair. 

“Excuse me, I have to go and vomit.” Hermione muttered to Harry and I before storming off. 

“I should go see if she’s alright.” I said to Harry.

“I’m going to meet Dumbledore, I’ll see you later.” He replied, pausing for a moment before leaning in and giving me a small kiss on the cheek. 

Harry had been acting like his normal self again. I didn’t know if I was grateful or disappointed he wasn’t scared off by the truth of what happened to Cedric. I hated how much danger being with me put Harry in, though the boy didn’t have trouble finding trouble all on his own either.

Later that day I met up with Ron after his potion class, hoping that Harry was with him. Ron told me that he had stayed behind to talk to Slughorn. I said goodbye to Ron and headed towards the potions classroom. 

“Dumbledore put you up to this didn’t he? Didn’t he?” I could hear Slughorn’s angry voice from the other side of the closed classroom door.

A few moments later the door flew open and Harry walked out looking dejected. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” I asked, walking alongside him. 

“Nothing.” Harry replied. 

“Come on, Harry.” I led him over to a bench and sat down next to him. “ What did Dumbledore put you up to?” I asked.

“He showed me something. Something about Tom Riddle.” Harry answered. I flinched at the mention of my father's name but Harry didn’t notice. “He had Professor Slughorn as a potions teacher when he was here at Hogwarts. They were very close.” 

“Right.” I nodded, this wasn’t new information. 

“Slughorn told him about some kind of rare magic but he tampered with the memory. Now Dumbledore wants me to find out what Slughorn told him.” Harry continued. “This could be it, Riah. We could figure out how to destroy him.”

Every particle in my body hated my father for what he did to Cedric, my mother and countless other innocents. But the thought of him dying still hurt a part of me. 

His death would be final and permanent, he already used his second chance.

But I also knew there was no other choice, it would be impossible for him to change his ways. He would always be a monster. 

“But Slughorn wouldn’t tell you?” I asked.

“No.” Harry sighed in frustration.

“Don’t worry we’ll find out.” I reassured him. 

Harry inhaled deeply and turned to look at me. A smile appeared on his face as his eyes travelled over my face.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” I asked, brushing my hand across it. 

“No.” 

“Then what are you looking at?” 

“Nothing, you’re just cute when you get all determined.” Harry smiled to himself, a blush spread across my face. 

“Oh, stop it.” I turned away from him and stood up. “Let’s go try again, I’ll come with you.” 

I pulled Harry up from the seat and our hands stayed locked as we headed back to the potions classroom.

Aurelia 

Draco was angry. 

The few times I saw him throughout the day he was filled with frustration and rage. Theo’s constant snide comments didn’t help at all. I didn’t know how to calm him down, he barely even spoke to me. 

It was like I was nobody to him, despite the now healed tattoo on his chest. I had to constantly remind myself what he was doing  _ for me _ . 

Even though I knew Draco wanted to do it on his own I couldn’t stand back and watch him struggle anymore. I stopped by my room and grabbed the two bottles from Bellatrix then made my way down to the Slughorn’s office. 

I had been thinking about this plan since the night of Slughorn’s dinner party.

“Miss. Izar, we missed you in class just now.” Slughorn said in a joking stern manner after he opened the door. He seemed a bit flustered and nervous, very unusual from his usual jolly manner. 

“Sorry sir, I got caught up in something.” 

“What brings you here now?” 

“Well I really enjoyed the mead that you gave me the night of your dinner party, Sir. I thought maybe you would enjoy this homemade mead, it’s a family recipe.” I held out of one the bottles, double checking to make sure it was the right one. 

“Oh Miss. Izar, you’re too kind.” He chuckled. He moved to the side, allowing me to walk in. 

I took a seat at his desk as he pulled out two glasses from his drawer. He opened the bottle and poured us each a drink. When he handed me mine I held the glass, I definitely wasn’t going to drink it. 

“I really needed this.” Slughorn sighed as he downed his glass quickly and poured himself another. 

Once the second glass was in his system I saw his eyes start to get cloudy. 

I stood up and handed him the second bottle, staring right into his eyes. 

“You will give this bottle to Dumbledore. You will not remember that I gave it to you or that I was even here at all.” 

The liquid Imperio potion Bellatrix had laced the mead with was extremely hard to come by. When I asked Bella to get it for me she was more than happy to kill whoever she needed to obtain it. 

The other bottle was laced with poison and as soon as Dumbledore took a sip he would slowly die. I wanted to use basalik poison, since it would have been a quicker death, but I knew Dumbledore had a bloody phoenix in his office. Phoenix tears counteracted basilisk venom. 

A knock on the door startled me. I quickly turned to Slughorn and looked into his eyes again. 

“Tell whoever it is you’re busy at the moment.” I commanded. 

Slughorn stumbled over to the door and opened the small viewing window. 

“Professor Slughorn?” My sister’s voice rang out, my head immediately snapped to the door. What was she doing here? 

“I’m sorry, I’m terribly busy.” Slughorn droned, shutting the door quickly. He closed the window and made his way back to his desk.

“Sir-” Potter’s voice tried to protest. Of course she was here with him, I wondered what they were up to. 

I pressed my ear up to the door, hoping to hear what they were talking about but all I got was the sound of retreating footsteps. Once they were gone, I quickly left Slughorn’s office before the liquid Imperio wore off. 

I was excited for my plan to be carried through but anxious Potter or Riah would ruin it like they ruined everything. 


	52. Chapter 52

Auriah

Harry and I were disappointed that Slughorn didn’t even give us a chance to talk to him, but we weren’t going to give up. We just had to figure out a way to make him open up, possibly with a bottle of Firewhiskey or two.

Harry and I headed up to his dorm, we were going to hangout for a while before curfew. 

When we passed Dean and Seamus in the Gryffindor common room I was hopeful Harry’s dorm room would be empty.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it, the moon.” Ron said dreamily, staring out the window as we walked into the room. I held in a disappointed sigh, though I wasn’t even sure what I would do if I had Harry alone in there.

“Uh, divine.” Harry replied, making a face. 

“Had ourselves a little late night snack, did we?” I laughed, looking at the completely empty chocolate box on the ground. Sweet wrappers surrounded Ron. 

“It was on Harry’s bed, the box. I just thought I’d try one.” Ron replied sheepishly. 

“Or 20.” Harry scoffed. 

“I can’t stop thinking about her, Harry.” Ron stood up. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes, Lavender wasn’t that amazing, Hermione was clearly much better.

“Honestly, I reckoned she was annoying you.” Harry replied, picking up the empty box and throwing it in the bin. 

“She could never annoy me.” Ron answered, sounding offended. He scrambled across the room, retrieved the empty heart shaped box from the bin and got right up in Harry’s face. “I think... I love her.” 

Harry looked over at me again, terror in his dark green eyes. I tried to hold in my laughter, Ron must have taken something from Neville’s herb collection. 

“Well...brilliant?” Harry tried to put some space between them. 

“Do you think she knows I exist?” Ron asked sprawling across his bed. 

“I sure hope so. She’s been snogging you for months now.” I answered Ron, taking a seat on Harry’s bed. 

“Snogging?” Ron sat up and his face filled with confusion. “Who are you talking about?” 

“Who are you talking about?” I asked back, this batch of Neville’s stuff must have been strong. 

“Romilda, of course. Romilda Vane.” Ron answered. 

“Okay, very funny.” Harry forced a laugh. 

Ron stood up from the bed and threw the box at Harry angrily. 

“Ow, what was that for?” Harry rubbed his arm. 

“It’s no joke! I’m in love with her!” Ron shouted. 

“Alright fine, you’re in love with her.” Harry was exasperated. 

“Have you ever actually met her?” I asked. 

“No.” Ron frowned. “Can you introduce me?” 

Harry looked over at me, confused and slightly annoyed. 

Ron didn’t wait for Harry’s answer, he went back to the window to stare at the moon in a daze. I stared at the discarded chocolate box and picked it up. A card was attached to the bottom. 

On the card was a picture of Romilda Vane blowing a kiss. She wrote “Dear Harry, thinking of you” and had signed her name and surrounded it with hearts. 

I suddenly put the pieces together, Hermione had warned me that Romilda was in love with Harry trying to smuggle him love potions. If the card and her plan weren’t so ridiculous I might have been jealous but it was honestly just comedic. 

I passed the card to Harry and he realized the same thing instantly. Ron was under a love potion. 

“Come on, Ron.” I walked over and pulled him away from the window. “I’m going to introduce you to Romilda Vane.” 

Ron followed me excitedly while Harry went back to being confused. I led the boys out of Gryffindor Tower and towards Slughorn’s office. 

I knocked on Slughorn’s door and as soon as his little window opened I spoke fast. 

“I’m sorry sir, but we wouldn’t bother you if it weren’t absolutely essential.” I told him.

“Where’s Romilda.” Ron whined, impatiently. 

“What’s the matter with Wenby?” Slughorn asked. 

“A very powerful love potion.” Harry whispered to him. 

“Very well, better bring him in.” Slughorn opened the door. We walked into the room and Slughorn started to collect the ingredients for his antidote. “I would have thought you would be able to whip up a remedy for this in no time, Harry.” 

“Well I thought this called for a more practiced hand, sir.” Harry responded as he watched Slughorn carefully. 

“Well how about you, Auriah? I’m sure your aunt has had to make plenty of these. All the girls were after her wizard back in her day.” Slughorn chuckled. 

“I would end up poisoning him if I tried.” I joked, ignoring the reminder that Yaxley was my aunt’s wizard ‘back in her day’. 

“Hello darling, fancy a drink?” Ron clung on to Slughorn's arm. The professor looked at him like he wished someone  _ would _ poison the boy. 

I pulled Ron off of him and over to the couch to have a seat.

“I’m sorry, by the way professor, about earlier today. Our misunderstanding.” Harry said as he helped me take care of Ron. 

“Oh, no worries.” Slughorn replied. “Water under the bridge, you know. Correct?” 

“Well, I expect you’re tired of it after all these years.” Harry answered. “All the questions about Voldemort.” 

I had a few questions about my father for him myself, he knew my father longer and much better than I did. 

“Don’t use that name.” Slughorn snapped, starling both Harry and I. Slughorn stirred the poison rapidly, probably eager to get us out of there. 

We waited in silence, except for when Ron made a weird comment. When Slughorn finished he passed a glass with red liquid to Ron. 

After drinking it Ron’s dopey smile faded and was replaced with pure confusion. 

“What happened to me?” He asked. 

“Love potion.” Harry smirked. 

“A bloody strong one at that.” Slughorn added. 

“I feel really bad.” Ron’s face was pale. 

“You need a pick-me-up, Wallace. Let’s see what I have.” Slughorn said to him, walking to his desk. “Butterbeer, wine, pumpkin juice? Oh I have this dazzling oak- matured mead. I had other intentions for this, but I think given the circumstances…” 

He poured the mead into four cups and handed one to each of us. 

“To life!” Slughorn cheered, raising his glass. Both mine and Harry’s clinked his but Ron was already chugging away. The three of us were about to drink when Ron’s body collapsed to the ground. 

His body started to shake and froth flowed out of his mouth. Ron had been poisoned. 

“Ron!” I gasped, Harry ran to his friend’s side. Ron continued to gag on the froth. I quickly looked around Slughorn’s office and saw a familiar box across the room. 

“Professor, do something!” Harry yelled desperately.

I reached the box and opened it, it contained a few bezoars. Aunt Helena always reminded us the importance of having bezoars around for emergencies. 

After removing one from the box I ran to Ron’s side and shoved the large clump down his throat. 

“Come on, Ron. Breath!” Harry urged as we waited for the bezoar to take effect. Slughorn sat on his sofa, perplexed at what was going on. 

Finally, Ron gasped for air and his eyes were no longer rolled to the back of his head. 

“Oh thank Godrick.” I sighed, wrapping my arms around him. 

“These girls,” Ron sighed, “they’re going to kill me.” 


	53. Chapter 53

Aurelia

As per usual, news spread fast around Hogwarts. 

By breakfast the next day everyone knew that Ron Weasley was in the hospital wing after ingesting poison mead from Slughorn. 

When I heard the news I wanted to throw my glass of pumpkin juice across the great hall. Bellatrix’s liquid Imperio clearly wasn’t made properly. Slughorn should have brought the bottle directly to Dumbledore.

I prayed to Salazar that Slughorn would at least not remember who gave him the bottle. 

“Pansy, come with me.” I commanded, getting up from the table. Dumbledore, Slughorn, McGonagall and Snape were all missing from the professor’s table so they were probably in the hospital wing. 

Obediently, Pansy got up and the two of us made our way over. 

“What are we doing?” Pansy asked. 

“Fake an injury so we can get into the hospital wing without looking suspicious.” I demanded.

“What? No.” Pansy scoffed. 

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes, and took my wand out. “Ossio Dispersimus.” 

Pansy let out a scream of pain as the bones in her left arm disappeared. 

“That’ll do.” I said, satisfied. 

“My goodness, what happened?” Madam Pomfrey asked as I pulled a groaning Pansy into the room. I spotted the four professors along with my sister and her friends gathered around Weasley’s bed. Riah glanced over and her face filled with suspicion when she saw me. 

“Stupid first years following around.” I lied, shaking my head in pretend disappointment. Pansy knew to keep her mouth shut. 

As Madam Pomfrey attended to Pansy, I listened in on the conversation happening a few beds over. 

“-actions were heroic but the question is, why were they necessary?” McGonagall asked. 

“Why indeed?” Dumbledore turned to look at Slughorn who held the bottle I gave him in his hands. “This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don’t remember who gave you this bottle?”

He lifted the bottle to smell it’s contents and then passed it to Snape. 

“Actually, I had intended to give it as a gift myself.” Slughorn replied, I let out a small breath of relief. 

“To whom, might I ask?”

“Well.. to you, Headmaster.” Slughorn answered hesitantly. Everyone turned to look at him in shock except Dumbledore and Riah. 

Riah’s eyes met mine and her pale green eyes filled with disgust. 

A dark haired Gryffindor girl ran through the doors frantically, asking for her “Won Won.” Since I had gotten what I came for I took her as my que to leave.

“Bye, Pans.” I smiled at Pansy who was glowering at me. “Happy healing!” 

Auriah

“ _ Was it you or Draco? _ ” I asked silently, following my sister out into the halls. 

“Me.” She replied out loud, completely indifferent. 

“Ron could have died!” I whisper-shouted. 

“Well obviously that wasn’t the plan, accidents happen.” 

“What is wrong with you? These are people’s lives.”

“Oh please, the world would be a better place with a few less Weaslebees.” My sister rolled her eyes. 

“You’re a monster.” I shook my head, disappointed in the person my sister had become. 

Before Lia could respond the doors of the hospital wing opened and Dumbledore came out followed by the three other professors. Snape stared at Lia intently but she avoided his gaze.

Ginny and Harry followed soon after. Harry came straight towards me protectively which seemed to annoy Ginny. 

“Stay away from my family.” Ginny growled at Lia then she shot me a dirty look. “Keep your whole family away from mine.” 

Ginny stormed off and Lia smirked as if she was amused. 

“You don’t need to do this.” Harry said to my sister. “Whatever Voldemort wants you and Draco to do, you have the power to stop it.” 

“Oooo look at you, saying his name as if you weren’t afraid.” My sister scoffed before growing serious. Her eyes grew dark. “If I were you, Potter, I would be very, very afraid. You have no idea what you’re in for.” 

Lia tossed her shiny curls over her shoulder and pranced away as if she hadn’t just threatened my boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry, Harry.” I apologized immediately. 

“Riah, you don’t need to apologize for her.” Harry insisted. 

“She wasn’t always like that.” My heart broke at the memory of the sister I used to have.

Harry remained silent but the look on his face told me he wasn’t sure about that. 

All he saw was an irredeemable monster. 

Aurelia

After leaving Riah and Potter, I headed back to my dorm, hoping to come up with another plan to help Draco. 

While I was crossing across the school I heard the sound of a bird chirping. I looked up and saw Draco heading up the stairs to the Room of Hidden Things holding a small cage with a yellow songbird inside. 

With my plan failing I wondered how the cabinet repair was going. Draco didn’t like speaking to me about it and continued to refute my help. 

Instinctively, I placed a muffling spell on my boots and followed him up the stairs. 

Thanks to the muffling spell he didn’t hear my footsteps behind him as we went up seven flights of stairs. After he paced in front of the empty wall the Room of Hidden Things revealed itself and he walked in. Once he was further in the room I quickly slid in before the entrance disappeared. 

I watched as Draco walked up to a large covered object and pulled the dark cloth cover off it.

The vanishing cabinet was exactly what I expected it to look like, dark and ominous. 

Draco opened the cabinet and then opened the cage. He grabbed the bird tight so it wouldn’t fly away and put it inside the cabinet, shutting the doors quickly. The bird had been chirping like mad but soon after the doors shut the room went dead silent. I was scared that Draco would hear my breathing. 

Draco opened the doors and peered into the empty cabinet. The bird was gone. He shut the doors once again and waited to see if the bird would return. 

I could feel his anxiousness radiating all the way across the room as a thud came from inside the cabinet and he reached out to grab the handle on the door. He hesitated before opening it, the lack of chirping from inside wasn’t a good sign. When he finally opened the cabinet doors he let out a desperate sigh. The small yellow body of the song bird sat lifeless inside, the cabinet wasn’t working properly yet. 

Angrily, he slammed the doors shut. I could hear his choked back sobbing forcing their way through his throat. The room filled with the vibrations of a large bang as Draco’s foot connected with the wood of the cabinet. 

My heart broke for the boy I loved as I watched him crumble to the ground. I ran out from hiding and took him in my arms. I could tell he was surprised to see me but his emotions were too strong to keep at bay. 


	54. Chapter 54

Auriah

“Um… Ron? You’re making it snow.” Hermione looked over at Ron in concern. 

Harry and I both looked up to see white powdered snow falling down on us. We were all sitting in the great hall, studying before lunch. Ron had been released after 2 weeks in the hospital wing but he was still not feeling 100% well. 

“Tell me how I broke up with Lavender again.” Ron said to Hermione. She exchanged a look with Harry and me. 

Apparently when I was in the hall with my sister, Ron had mumbled Hermione’s name causing Lavender to run out in tears. The couple hadn’t spoken since but Lavender was constantly sending frosty, heartbroken looks. To Hermione’s displeasure, Ron didn’t remember anything from that day in the hospital wing. 

“Um well…” Hermione hesitated, unsure how to tell him. “She came to visit you in the hospital. And you… talked. I don’t believe it was a particularly long conversation.” 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Ron threw a glance Lavender’s way, “I’m bloody thrilled to be shot of her. It just seems like she’s a bit put out.”

“I don’t see it.” I joked. Harry nudged my knee with his and stifled a laugh. 

“Yes, she does, doesn’t she.” Hermione was also trying to laugh, Ron remained oblivious. 

Harry looked back down at the book he was reading, attempting to isolate himself from the awkward tension between our friends. I looked over and saw he was reading, it was the potions book that had scribbles all over it, the Half Blood Prince’s book. On the top of the page was the word “Sectumsempra” and underneath it was “for enemies.” 

The familiarity of the writing still bothered me but I couldn’t place it.

“You say you don’t remember anything from that night?” Hermione asked Ron cautiously, I could tell she was desperate for him to remember. “Anything at all.” 

Ron let out a big sigh. “There is something.” 

Harry looked up from the book for a moment. Ron paused as if he was thinking hard. 

“But it can’t be.” He laughed, disappointment etched on Hermione’s face. “I was completely boggled wasn’t I?”

“Right.” Hermione scoffed. “Boggled.” 

Harry shot her a look of pity but she avoided his knowing gaze. Everyone returned to their books but I couldn’t quite focus. My eyes wandered around the great hall and landed on a familiar brunette walking into the room.

“Harry, look. It’s Katie, Katie Bell.” I whispered, she was back from St. Mungos. Harry looked up and got up immediately, startling Ron and Hermione. 

I got up and followed him as he made his way to Katie. 

“Katie.” He walked up to her, “How are you?” 

“I know you’re going to ask, Harry.” She sighed tiredly. “But I don’t know who cursed me. I’ve been trying to remember, honestly, but I just can’t.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something but an arm slid around Katie’s shoulder. 

“Riah, Harry.” Theo acknowledged us with a head nod before turning to Katie. “Katie darling, let’s go have a chat.” 

“Leave her alone, Theo.” I glared at him. 

“Don’t be jealous Riah.” Theo smirked. “It’s just a chat. But regardless, you’re not the twin I want anyways.” 

Harry was about to lunge forward but I held my arm across my chest, Theo wasn’t worth the trouble. 

Theo snickered and pulled Katie by the shoulders to lead her out the great hall. Harry and I watched as they walked away. As they headed out the doors they passed Draco. Theo gave him a smug look and a wink, making Draco’s face drain. Draco looked worse than the last time I had seen him, his skin had gone from pale to translucent with a twinge of green. 

Draco quickly turned around and stormed out the doors. Harry started walking after him. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, grabbing Harry’s arm. 

“Just wait here, I’ll be back.” Harry shook his arm free. He walked out of the great hall. 

“Where’s he going?” Hermione asked as I walked back to our table. 

“I have no idea.” I sighed, watching the door. I contemplated sitting down but my curiosity got the best of me. “I’ll be right back.” 

I started to run out of the great hall, hoping to catch up with Harry. I saw a flash of his dark hair round the corner and I went in that direction. As I turned the corner I ran smack into someone. 

“Watch where you’re going.” My sister sneered as she rubbed her shoulder in pain. Her friends flanked her side in concern, blocking the narrow hallway while they were at it. 

“Sorry.” I mumbled, trying to get past her. 

“Where are you going in such a rush?” Lia glared suspiciously. “On your way to betray more people?” 

“Just leave me alone, Lia.” I sighed, just wanting to catch up with Harry.

“You know, you’re just like our mother. A stupid lying traitorous bitch.” My sister snarled. The mention of our mother triggered a deep anger in me.

“Are you bloody mad? She was forced into a relationship for over ten years and killed when she ran away to protect herself and to protect us!” I was aware I was almost screaming but I didn’t care. Lia’s words made me livid.

“Whatever, Riah.” Lia rolled her eyes and traded a ‘she’s crazy’ look with one of her friends. “She deserved to die.” 

“You did not just say that.” I growled, taking a step closer to her. 

I could see the look of regret across her face when she realized what she had just said but I didn’t care if she regretted it or not. The words had come out of her mouth.

Without thinking my hand connected with the flesh on Lia’s cheek, resulting in the sound of a large smack. Almost immediately her friends stepped forward to defend her but she held up a hand to stop them while the other clutched her cheek. 

“ _ Do you really want to do this? _ ” Her voice was low and threatening in my head. 

“ _ Do you? _ ” I challenged back. 

She threw a look at her friends and before I knew it I was pinned up against the wall by Pansy and Tracey. Lia had her wand drawn and pointed it at my throat. 

I searched her eyes for a hint of the girl who I had been with since the womb but all I saw was the same dark emptiness that my father’s eyes contained. I wished he had never come back into our lives. 

The sound of glass shattered filled the halls, drawing everyone’s attention away from me. The faint sound of flashes of magic flowed out from the boy lavatory at the end of the hall. 

“Sectumsempra!” I heard Harry’s voice come out from the bathroom. My eyes widened and my heart quickened as I remembered that spell was the one in the potions book, the spell for enemies. 

“Harry.” I gasped. 

“Aw is your whittle boyfriend having some bathroom troubles.” Lia’s friend Daphne snickered. 

“Please, let me go.” I begged, desperate to check on Harry. The halls had gone silent again which alarmed me. 

“Draco?” Harry’s voice seeped into the hallway again. He sounded terrified. 

At the mention of her boyfriend’s name, Lia’s face filled with instant worry. She turned and sprinted down the halls. 

Tracey and Pansy exchanged a look, unsure what to do without their leader’s instructions. 

“Come on.” Daphne motioned for the girls to follow after Lia. They let go of me and all of us ran towards the washroom, unprepared for the horrific sight we were about to see. 

Aurelia

Never in my life had I ever felt the pain and fear I felt when I saw Draco laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. 

I felt the world stop the second I saw him in the middle of the lavatory floor. He was gasping in pain, unable to open his eyes. His white shirt was stained with red. 

I immediately rushed to his side and pulled him into my arms.

“Get help!” I shouted as I heard the girls shuffle into the bathroom. 

“Draco.” I heard Pansy gasp. 

“Go! Now!” I screamed, my eyes were flooding with tears and Draco was turning into a blur of red. 

It wasn’t long before the sound of frantic footsteps returned to the bathroom and the girls returned followed by Snape. 

He stared down at Draco in shock.

“What did you do to him?” I screamed at Harry, I wanted to kill him but I also refused to let go of Draco.

Harry was breathing heavy staring back and forth in shock between Snape and Draco. He took a few steps backwards before dashing out of the bathroom. I saw Riah turn to follow him, leaving  _ me _ for  _ him _ once again. 

“Help him, please.” I begged Snape, who was still standing there doing nothing. 

As if pulled out of a trace he snapped back to attention. 

“Vulnera Sanentur.” He bent down and chanted over Draco’s body, repeating the spell over and over. The wounds on his chest started to heal and the blood retreated to his body. 

Draco went silent as the pain started to go away but his shallow breaths revealed that he wasn’t okay. 


	55. Chapter 55

Aurelia

That afternoon I sat next to Draco who laid unconscious on a bed in the hospital wing. Snape had prevented Draco from dying in the bathroom but he still had much healing to do.

“What did Potter do to him?” I asked Snape who stood on the other side of Draco with a somber expression on his face. 

“He used a curse… a curse I created in my youth.” Severus admitted. 

“You created?” 

“He must have found my old potions book.” 

“Why would you create a curse like this?” 

“You don’t understand the pain I’ve gone through, Aurelia.” Snape snapped.

I tried to think of something to snap back with but I was too exhausted. 

Instead I turned my attention back to Draco, taking a damp cloth and using it to clean the dried blood on his face. 

“You’re mother saved me from a lot of that pain, more than once.” Snape said softly. 

“With your father?” I asked, remembering Aunt Helena’s story. 

“Yes.” He nodded. “And then again once I left Hogwarts. I was so close to ending my life but Eli found me and introduced me to the Dark Lord. She gave my life purpose again. No matter what effects the Love Potions had on her, her love for me had always been real.”

I watched his face flicker with emotion, something I hadn’t seen from him in the few years I’ve known him. 

“I couldn’t save her.” His voice broke with emotion. “She saved me and I couldn’t save her.” 

“She made her own choices.” I replied. 

“She made those choices for you, Aurelia.” Snape looked at me with genuine confusion. “She risked her life attempting to give you and your sister a better one.” 

“Some difference that made.” I scoffed.

Snape looked like he wanted to argue but instead he flicked his cape and walked out of the Hospital Wing. 

He knew I was right. All my mother’s actions did was cause her death.  Nothing else had changed.

Auriah 

Harry sat on his bed, completely shocked by what he had just done. The old potions book sat at his feet. 

“It’s not your fault.” I whispered, placing a hand on his leg. 

“I almost killed him.” Harry mumbled. 

“It was self defense.” I reminded him. 

Harry had told me that Draco was about to Crucio him and he said the first curse that came to mind to protect himself.

It worried me that Draco would use such a cruel and dangerous spell so freely. I really hoped Lia wasn’t dating another Yaxley. 

Harry didn’t respond. He just stared down at the book in front of him. 

“You have to get rid of it.” I told him. 

He responded with a slight nod. 

I leaned down and picked up the book. I held out my hand for Harry, he took it and pulled himself up off the bed. 

The two of us made our way out of the dorm and through the common room. 

Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fireplace. Hermione’s eyes met mine and I nodded towards the book in my hand. She nodded with understanding. 

When we arrived at the Room of Hidden Things I could tell Harry was still apprehensive about getting rid of the book. 

“It’s dangerous.” I reminded him. “We need to hide this book so no one can ever find it, including you.” 

We walked back and forth in front of the wall on the seventh floor and the room revealed itself. Harry followed me into it. 

“Close your eyes.” I instructed him when we got into the room. He obliged and I took off to hide the book. 

After I found a good spot for it I returned to Harry. I stared at him for a moment. 

I loved him. His soul was pure good. He cared about people, even people that didn’t deserve it. He was intelligent, brave and unbelievably kind. Everything about him was perfect. And he loved me. 

I leaned forward and placed my lips on his. I could feel his initial surprise but it quickly faded and was replaced by tenderness. His hands moved to my waist and pulled me close to him. 

My hands reached for the hem of his shirt, surprising us both. Our eyes opened and he looked at me, wondering what I wanted. All I wanted was him. 

I lifted his shirt up over his torso and gave him a shy smile. He reached over and did the same with my top, his eyes were locked on mine the entire time. 

My shirt fell to the floor and our lips reconnected. Collectively, the two of us lowered onto the ground and Harry held himself up over me with one arm. His free hand traveled up my leg and towards the back of my thigh, the feeling of his fingers made my spine tingle.

I reached up and unbuttoned his jeans, using both hands to slide them down. He kicked them off before removing my skirt, leaving me in only my blush pink underwear and plain grey bra. 

“You…” Harry gaped, “You’re so beautiful.” 

I felt a blush creep across my cheeks but Harry was too distracted to notice. He kissed my neck and slowly made his way down my body, stopping above the hem of my knickers. 

My hips lifted, desperate to feel his lips on me. He used a finger to pull the pink fabric down and slid them off my legs. I was exposed but I felt nothing but comfort in Harry’s presence. 

A moan launched itself out of my throat as Harry’s lips connected with my lower lips. His tongue flickered back and forth across my bud and I grabbed his dark hair, completely taken over by ecstasy. 

Harry used his thumb to brush the spot where his tongue had just been and slid his middle finger into my opening. I felt both pain and pleasure as he moved his fingers, both increased when he added his index finger inside. 

“H-H-Harry.” I could barely speak as the pressure inside of me built. I had never felt such intense pleasure before. “I’m going to-” My sentence was cut short by loud moans escaping my mouth. My eyes shut but I saw a kaleidoscope of colors as I released. 

I had never experienced anything like that before. 

Harry slowed down his fingers then pulled them up, looking up at me with a satisfied and hungry look. 

I pulled him up and reached for his boxers, wanting him to feel as good as I did. I lowered his boxers and I felt a lump in my throat as his member sprung out. 

It was bigger than I expected and I was completely inexperienced. 

Before he could see the fear in my eyes I pulled him down and kissed him, gently rolling him over and snaking down his body. I brought my lips down to his lower half and slid my lips over his member. 

He let out a low moan which left a weird satisfaction within me. 

I moved my mouth up and down, hoping to get more of those noises of his. My tongue swirled around his tip which caused him to inhale sharply. 

I used my hand to help as I continued to pump him in and out of mouth. I could tell by the increasing amount of labored breath he was close to finishing. My hand traveled to his hips and pulled him deep into my throat, as far as I could get without gagging. 

That sent Harry over the edge and I felt warm liquid shoot to the back of my throat. I ran my tongue over him one last time as I pulled my mouth away and swallowed. 

Harry laid on the ground, breathing heavily and I collapsed next to him. 

“That... was... bloody... brilliant.” He said between breaths. 


	56. Chapter 56

Auriah 

After we put our clothes back on and fixed our hair, Harry and I made our way to the great hall for dinner. 

When we got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Lia walking down the hall carrying a basket of food. Her eyes were puffy and red. When she saw us her eyes flashed with rage. 

I expected her to lunge at Harry or curse him but instead her eyes were fixed on me. 

“Your skirt’s on backwards and you missed a button.” She said dryly, emptiness in her eyes.

I looked down at my clothes and saw she was right. I quickly adjusted my skirt and fixed my button. When I looked up she was gone. I looked at Harry and saw the guilt return to his face. 

“Come on, let’s get some food.” I pulled him along. 

“Did you guys do it?” Ron came up behind us. 

“What?” Harry asked, wide eyes. 

“Hide the book?” Hermione asked, appearing at my side. 

“Oh, yeah.” Harry replied as I held in a giggle. 

Aurelia

“I can’t believe that bitch.” I sighed, taking a seat next to Draco. He had  _ finally _ woken up, thank Salazar. 

“Who?” Draco asked, sitting up slowly in the hospital bed. 

“Auriah.” I grumbled. “She’s literally fucking the enemy. Harry nearly killed you and she doesn’t give a flapping fuck.” 

“Lia, calm down darling.” Draco reached over and grabbed my hand. “They’ll get what they deserve.” 

“I hope so.” I replied, lifting the basket of food I brought onto the bed. “Anyways, here you go. Dinner straight from the kitchen.” 

“Bless you.” Draco grinned, stuffing his face with food. 

The two of us ate together and for a moment I was grateful Draco had been attacked. We were finally able to have time together where he wasn’t obsessing over the cabinet. 

Later that evening after Draco had fallen back asleep I went up to the room of hidden things. With Draco not there to stop me I could finally try to help him with the cabinet. 

I couldn’t help but think about what Bella had said about his heart not being in it. I knew Draco loved me and would do anything for me but I also knew he was a better person that I was. 

He didn’t grow up the same way I did. His soul wasn’t damaged like mine.

Auriah 

“I wonder if Slughorn is wondering why you’re failing potions all of a sudden.” Ron teased Harry as the three of us headed to Divination class. Hermione hated Divination and refused to take the class. 

“I’m not doing that poorly.” Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. 

“Mate, without the book you’re as bad as I am.” Ron scoffed. 

“ _ My  _ eyebrows were not dyed purple last class.” Harry pointed out. Ron blushed at this mention of his mishap. 

“Where’d you hide the book anyways?” Ron asked me, trying to change the subject.

“If I told you then hiding it would be pointless.” I shook my head at Ron’s stupidity. 

“I bet I can guess where it is.” Ron grinned. “It’s in the Chamber of Secrets, isn’t it.” 

“The Chamber of Secrets?” I asked, that sounded like some kind of sex club or lingerie store. 

“You don’t know about it? Your fa-” Harry threw a warning look at Ron. “You Know Who possessed Ginny to open it during our second year.” 

“Salazar Slytherin created it.” Harry added. 

The two boys explained what happened with my father’s diary and the basilisk that lived in it that killed muggle borns. They weren’t the best story tellers so I was very confused. 

“Wait so how did you open it?” I when they finished poorly explaining. 

“Harry here speaks Parseltongue.” Ron told me. 

“Parseltongue!” I gasped quietly with realization. I stopped walking and turned around, heading to my dorm. 

The boys followed behind me, unsure what was going on. 

When I got to my room I lifted my mattress and pulled out my sister’s journal. The boys entered the room a bit later since they needed to lower the anti-male wards. They walked in while I turned the book into a box. 

“ha-esha sha he sha shaaaaa.” I spoke clearly. The lock on the box started to unlock. 

“Bloody hell, Riah.” Ron gaped. “You’re a Parselmouth too?” 

Harry gave Ron a look, and rolled his eyes. I was literally the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, it would be surprising if I wasn’t one. 

“What’s inside the box?” Harry asked. 

“This.” I lifted the lid and took out the vial of Felix Felicis. The boy’s eyes went wide. 

“How did you get that?” Ron took the vial from me and inspected it. 

“I stole it from Lia.” I admitted. “Trust me it’s better in our hands then hers.” 

“Bloody hell.” 

“I want you to have it.” I said to Harry.

“Me?” 

“Use it to get Slughorn to reveal the original memory.” 

“Riah, you’re amazing.” Harry grinned ear to ear, taking the vial from Ron. 

“Take it now!” Ron pushed. 

“Um, we should probably plan it out first.” I pointed out. 

“You’re right.” Harry agreed. “We need a plan.” 

Aurelia

“Ow, be gentle you oafs.” Draco snapped at Crabbe and Goyle who were trying to help him get out of the hospital bed. 

It had been a week and Madame Pomfry said Draco could leave the hospital wing. Aside from a few scars, Draco was back to normal but he was milking his injury in typical Draco fashion. 

“Lia, I’m still feeling a bit sore. I was thinking we should skip dinner and relax in my dorm.” He wiggles his blonde eyebrows. 

“Can I come?” Blaise smirked from beside me. 

“Fuck off, Blaise.” Draco scowled jokingly.

I loved seeing his playful side again. I missed old Draco. Draco before he was tasked with murder. 

“I don’t know… you are still quite delicate.” I pretended to be worried.

“I’m fine, see.” Draco pushed Crabbe and Goyle off and stood up normally. The two boys exchanged incredulous looks while Blaise snickered. 

“Then you should be fine for dinner.” I pointed out, smirking. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Draco pouted. 

“Fine, fine.” I laughed. “Let’s go to the dorms. We’ll see you later.” I waved at our friends and took Draco’s hand. 

As we headed across the school we passed my sister and her friends standing by the front door. The four of them were bent over in hushed conversion. 

I noticed something small glimmering in Potter’s hand. My jaw dropped when I realized it was the Felix Felicis. Riah’s eyes met mine and she saw the anger on my face. She looked down at Potter’s hand and then back at me. There was the slightest bit of guilt on her face but she looked away and pulled her friends outside.

“What is it?” Draco asked me, touching my arm gently. 

“Just another betrayal.” I sighed. 


	57. Chapter 57

Auriah

A few days later Ron, Hermione, and I sat in the Gryffindor common room anxiously. We all stared at Harry as he opened the vial of liquid luck and threw it down his throat. 

“Well...How do you feel?” I asked from my spot next to him.

“Excellent!” Harry declared merrily. “Really excellent.” 

He stood up quickly. 

“Now remember, Slughorn usually eats early, takes a walk, and then returns to his office.” Hermione reminded Harry slowly and carefully. We had planned that Harry would catch him while he was on his after dinner walk. 

“Right.” Harry nodded like a bobble head. “I’m going down to Hagrid’s.” He announced. 

“What?” I exchanged a look with Mione. Harry made his way towards the door. 

“No, Harry, you’ve got to speak to Slughorn.” Hermione insisted, the three of us rushed to follow him. 

“We have a plan.” I chimed in. 

“I know, but I got a really good feeling about Hagrid's. I feel it’s the place to be tonight.” Harry was adamant. “Do you know what I mean?”

“No…” The three of us said in union. 

“Well trust me. I know what I’m doing. Or Felix does.” Harry turned and left the common room. 

Ron and Hermione went to take a seat on the couch, concern for Harry plastered on their face. Ron placed a comforting hand on Mione’s leg and a bit of color rose to her cheeks. 

“I’ve got something I need to do.” I backed out of the room, giving the two some alone time. 

I headed down from Gryffindor Tower and wandered the school. It was nearly nightfall so the hallways were pretty much empty. I ended up on the seventh floor and without me pacing a door appeared. 

The door was familiar, I hadn’t seen it since the day Cedric died. Hesitantly I turned the knob and opened the door. The room was exactly as it had been two years ago. The white couch, the vine covered walls, the record player, the fireplace. 

I walked inside and took everything in. With my eyes closed I could almost hear the sound of Cedric humming in my mind. 

Even though I loved Harry with all my heart, there was still part of my soul that belonged to Cedric. 

Aurelia

“Draco.” I whispered his name quietly. 

“Mhm?” He grunted, shifting his eyes to look at me. The two of us were on his bed and I had my head on his chest. 

“I fixed the cabinet.” 

“What?” He sat up, causing me to fall off. 

“While you were in the hospital… I started working on it.” I admitted. “It seems to be working.” 

He looked down at me and his grey eyes turned stormy, I felt a flutter of fear in my stomach.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want your help.” He growled in a low tone. 

“I know but…”

“There are no buts.” Draco sneered, inches away from my face.

In that moment I realized the feeling I had felt in my stomach wasn't fear. It was pure lust.

“Are you going to punish me then?” I smirked. Draco’s face filled with confused annoyance. 

I leaned forward and met Draco’s lips with mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him over me. 

“Lia, I’m not happy.” He groaned, pulling apart from the kiss. 

“Show me.” I whispered, brushing his ear with my top lip. I could feel his breath catch. My hand traveled to the button of his pants. “Show me how mad you are.” 

Draco reached down and grabbed my wrists, he pinned them above my head. His eyes started deep into mine and I could see the anger in them but also the hunger. 

“You.” He kissed my lips. 

“Drive.” He kissed my jaw bone.

“Me.” My neck.

“So.” My constellation tattoo. 

“Fucking.” My collarbone. 

“Mad.” My sternum. 

“Aurelia.” My belly button.

“Izar.” My hip. 

He put both of my wrists in one hand and used his other to rip off the thin fabric of my lace panties. 

He moved his lips around my lower half, touching every inch of skin except for the one area I needed him. 

“Draco, please.” I begged, wanting him so badly. It had been so long. 

“This is a punishment ,Aurelia.” He said sternly. 

“I need you.” I whimpered. He shut his eyes, internally fighting between punishing me and getting what he wanted. 

With a sigh he went down and swirled his tongue against my core, losing the battle against his will power. I lifted my hips to his mouth, and he sucked hard against my clit. 

I shut my eyes as I enjoyed the feeling of Draco’s warm mouth all over me. The sound of his zipper unzipping brought a second wave of excitement. Within seconds I could feel his tip rub against my entrance, both of us let out a desperate moan. 

Draco slid himself into me, pushing against the walls that had gotten much too tight after months of inactivity. Draco released my wrists from his grip and my hands immediately went to his shoulder, nails digging deep into his flesh. His hips rocked back and forth, his pace quickening rapidly. 

He reached down and rubbed his thumb in sloppy circles around my clit, forcing me to moan into his lips with each loop. 

“Draco.” I moaned his name, every nerve in my body electrified by his touch. 

“Cum for me, Lia.” He demanded. My body obliged. I felt my back arch as I came undone. Draco continued with what he was doing, making sure I could release as pleasantly as possible.

When I finally came done from my mount of euphoria I could see his eyes roll back into his head. 

“Fuck, Lia.” Draco groaned. He instantly pulled himself out of me and sprayed my stomach with his cum. After taking a moment to catch his breath he got off of me and crossed the room. 

He started to dress himself while I laid there pinned down by his seed. 

“Um, hello?” I snapped. 

Draco looked over at me and rolled his eyes. He opened his dresser, pulled out a towel and threw it at me. 

I shot him a glare as the towel landed on me. 

His face broke out in a grin and he jogged over. 

“Relax.” He winked at me, taking the towel and cleaning me off. 

“You’re a prick.” I continued to glare at him. 

“But you love me anyways.” He smirked. 

“Yeah I do.” I sat up and cupped his face, staring deep into his eyes which had returned to their natural pale grey color. “That’s why I wanted to help you.” 

His eyes didn’t leave mine but he let out a deep sigh. 

“I know.” He replied, pulling me into his lap. I wrapped my legs around him and buried my head on his chest. “Thank you.” 

I could hear his heart beating rhythmically through his chest. It was quicker than usual and I wondered if it was from what we just did or from fear of what he had to do now that the cabinet was fixed. 


	58. Chapter 58

Auriah 

I found Harry right away the next morning, dying to know if the liquid luck had worked. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione having breakfast. 

I walked over and Harry scooted over to make room next to him for me to sit. 

“What do you know about a Horcrux?” Hermione asked me after I sat down. 

“A Hor- what??” I repeated, unfamiliar with the word. 

“A Horcrux.” Ron repeated loudly. 

Harry and Hermione both shushed him. 

“That’s what Slughorn told You Know Who about in the memory.” Ron explained, lowering his voice. 

“It’s really dark magic, Riah.” Hermione added grimly. 

“A Horcrux contains part of someone’s soul, giving the creator some form of immortality.” Harry whispered. 

“How do you even make a horcrux?” I asked, completely intrigued. 

“Murder.” Harry replied. 

“That makes sense.” Hermione chimed in, “Dark magic requires dark deeds, what’s darker than murder.”

“Dumbledore believes that Voldemort made more than one.” Harry said. “The diary was one, and Dumbledore has another.” 

“What is it?” 

“A ring, it belonged to Merope Gaunt.” Harry replied. 

Merope was my father’s mother, my grandmother. The witch who fell in love with a muggle who would never love her. 

She had slipped in love potion and made him love her for years until she gave birth to my father. Love potions ruined my family more than once.

“Do you have any idea what else he might have made a horcrux?” Hermione asked. 

I tried to think of something but I barely even knew my father. 

“No, I’m sorry.” I sighed. 

“That’s alright.” Harry placed a hand on my leg. 

“We’ll figure it out together.” Ron added, Hermione offered a bright smile. 

I looked at my three friends, filled with joy. It was a reminder I wasn’t alone. Together the four of us were going to destroy my father. 

Aurelia 

Draco and I skipped breakfast and went upstairs to test the cabinet together. If it worked it would be time to Owl Bellatrix and complete the plan. 

I could see Draco’s hands shaking as he placed a black bird we found outside into the cabinet. The bird chirped in fear but Draco slammed the cabinet door quickly. 

Like last time the bird’s noises stopped the second the door shut. After waiting a few seconds we opened the door and the cabinet was empty. Draco took a deep breath and squeezed my hand before closing the door again. 

When the door shut we both held our breaths, praying that we would hear the little chirps of the little bird. After a few moments of silence Draco and I exchanged disappointed looks. 

Draco reached forward and opened the door and the dark feathered bird flew right between our heads. Draco turned to me with wide eyes. 

“It works.” He announced softly.

“It works.” I confirmed. 

“How are you so bloody brilliant!” Draco shook his head in amazement at me. 

“You did most of the work, darling.” I laughed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. “I just finished what you started.” 

Draco leaned in and pressed his lips into mine. 

“The rest is up to you though.” I said after we pulled apart from the kiss. 

Draco gave me a small nod in acknowledgement. He shut his eyes and pulled my head into his chest. 

“This will be our last month at Hogwarts.” He pointed out. 

His works sunk in and I started to feel a bit sad about leaving Hogwarts. I had only been at the school for three years but my life changed dramatically during my time here. Even though I always chatted shit about the school, it held a special place in my heart.

I met my friends and Draco at Hogwarts. There were so many memories within the castle walls, both good and bad. 

But it was time to grow up. 


	59. Chapter 59

Auriah

A month had passed since we found out about my father making himself immortal through Horcruxes. I wracked my brain trying to think of any specific objects that held any significance to my father. 

Hermione and I had spent several nights in the library, trying to find out more about horcruxes. We read countless books and still knew no more than we did a month ago. 

Harry and I barely had a moment alone together anymore. We finally managed to sneak away from our friends and go for a walk outside . The June evening air was crisp and a little chilly, but the flowers were in full bloom and the sound of animals filled the air. 

“Why does Dumbledore need you to go with him?” I asked Harry with a pout after he told me he was leaving later on to find a horcrux. 

“I don’t know, but I want to help him.” Harry replied. 

I sighed, annoyed that our headmaster was willing to put a 16 year old boy’s life at risk even though there were so many capable teachers at the school. It made no sense to me. 

“Are you worried about me?” Harry gave me a teasing smirk. 

“Of course, Harry.” I replied in full seriousness. “My father isn’t going to hide an object containing his soul in a daisy meadow. It’s going to be dangerous.” 

“Don’t worry Riah, with Dumbledore there I’ll be safe.” Harry insisted. 

I didn’t believe that Dumbledore’s presence would do anything for Harry’s safety but I didn’t want to waste our precious alone time arguing. 

“I’m glad the burrow is done being repaired,” I said, changing the subject. 

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see it...” Harry trailed off if he was contemplating something. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, stopping to look at him. 

Harry’s emerald eyes shifted, looking everywhere but my face. His cheeks got rosy and the palm of the hand that was holding mine got clammy. He was nervous. 

“What?” I repeated it, tilting my head to meet his eyes. 

“Well… I was thinking… maybe you would like to move to Grimmauld Place with me. With the Weasleys going back it’ll be lonely on my own. We’ll both be of age soon. But there’s no pressure of course. It’s just an idea.” Harry rambled nervously. 

I was completely shocked. The idea of living with Harry had crossed my mind but I had always thought it would be after we graduated Hogwarts and had jobs. Being with him, alone, all summer seemed like a fantasy. 

Harry watched me, desperate for an answer. 

“I would love to.” I responded, surprising myself. 

“Really?” He also seemed surprised. 

“Yes.” I confirmed, smiling widely. 

“Brilliant.” Harry pulled me in and kissed me deeply. 

Living with Harry meant I didn’t have to return home and see my father. I would get to spend every day with the boy I loved, and far from the man I hated. 

Harry and I continued walking, heading back towards the school. It was time for him to go with Dumbledore to find the Horcrux. 

When we got up to the school I went with Harry to the astronomy tower where he was meeting Dumbledore.

At the bottom of the steps we could hear Snape speaking with Dumbledore. 

“Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don’t want to do this anymore.” Snape's voice rang out, full of agitation. 

“Whether it has or hasn’t is irrelevant.” Dumbledore replied, calmly. “I will not negotiate with you, Severus. You agreed, nothing more to discuss.” 

Dumbledore’s dismissal seemed to upset my uncle. He turned on his heel and stormed away. He stopped for a moment on the stairs when he saw Harry and I. He looked at our intertwined hands briefly, before continuing on without a word. 

Harry and I exchanged curious looks, both wondering what they had been discussing. 

We continued up the stairs and Dumbledore turned away from the window as he heard our steps. 

“Hello Harry. Oh Auriah.” He looked surprised to see me. “Lovely to see you both.” 

“I was just dropping Harry off.” I explained even though Dumbledore didn’t ask for an explanation. 

“I’ll find you as soon as I get back.” Harry promised. He leaned forward to kiss me but remembered Dumbledore was there and pecked my cheek instead. 

“Okay.” I replied, still feeling uneasy about him leaving. 

I left the tower and went to find Hermione or Luna. I needed the comfort of a friend to get through the next few hours of worrying. I barely made it to the bottom of the steps when Snape grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hall. 

“Are you prepared for tonight?” He asked harshly. 

“Prepared for what?” I asked, pulling my arm free from his grip. 

“The Death Eaters are coming to the school. Your sister was supposed to tell you.” Snape looked annoyed. 

“Just try to keep your meddling friends out of the way. No one else needs to die tonight.” Snape said before leaving. 

I felt the anger in me rise as I watched Snape walk away. He knew Dumbledore was going to die tonight and he wasn’t going to do anything to stop it. Dumbledore had trusted Snape and Snape had betrayed him just like he had betrayed my mother. 

Aurelia 

I found myself completely distracted the whole day, anxious and excited for what was happening that evening. Yaxley, Bella, Fenrir, and the Carrows would be coming after everyone had gone to bed. 

Yaxley would make sure Theo stayed in the dorms while the others made sure none of the aurors guarding the school got in Draco’s way. Draco would finally kill Dumbledore and the two of us would finally have my father’s blessing.

I could tell Draco was as unfocused as I was. He sat away from the group at dinner, eating nothing but an apple in complete silence. 

Once dinner finished my friends wanted to hang out in the common room but Draco went straight to his dorms. I followed him into his room and watched while he laid on his bed, still dressed in his school uniform.

Everything in the room had been packing into his trunks, ready to go back to the manor after tonight. Only a dark suit was left on his dresser top. 

His arms and legs were sprawled out, he looked like a star. His eyes were closed and I could hear him counting softly. 

“What the heck are you doing?” I asked, climbing on top of him. 

“Trying to shift out of this reality.” Draco sighed, with his eyes still shut. 

“What?” I asked, completely confused. 

“Nothing.” He responded, opening his eyes and staring up at me. 

“Don’t worry about tonight. You can do it.” I assured him. 

Draco didn’t respond, instead he lifted his head up and kissed me. 

I lowered myself down so that our faces were closer and ran my tongue across his lower lip. Draco let out a low moan, he tried to sit up to switch positions with me but I pressed his chest down. 

“Don’t move.” I commanded, staring right into his eyes. 

I loosened his tie and took it off of him. 

“You’re kidding.” Draco scoffed as I tied his wrists together along with the bedpost. “No, you can’t do that to me.” 

“Draco Malfoy, I’m going to do whatever the bloody hell I want. No complaining or I’ll gag you.” I grinned, taking my own tie and swinging it threateningly around his mouth. 

I undid the buttons on his shirt and slid the white polyester off of his alabaster skin. The scars on his chest from Harry’s attack had turned a light shade of pink. I leaned down and brushed my lips down the length of each one. 

Once I was done I continued moving south and removed Draco’s belt. Draco lifted his hips to help me as I pulled down his school slacks and boxers together. 

I drew my tongue from the base of his length up to the tip slowly. When I got to the top I opened my lips and inserted him into my mouth. The tip touched the back of my throat but he still wasn’t completely inside of me. Gagging slightly I forced him deeper down my throat, wanting to feel every inch of him. The sounds that I made as I choked on his wand were anything but attractive but the look of sheer pleasure on his face told me he didn’t mind at all. 

After a while I could hear Draco’s breathing start to intensify. I quickly took my mouth off of him and rolled off the bed. Draco glared at me and I snickered, he was upset that I had stopped but what I had in store for him was going to feel so much better. 

I turned around so his eyes were on the back of me. I reached under my skirt and pulled off the dark green lace panties I had on. Then I unbuttoned my school shirt and let it fall to the ground. I swear I could hear Draco’s heart beat as he watched me standing there in my bra and skirt. 

“Lia.” He groaned. 

“Patience.” I giggled, reaching behind me to unclasp my matching green lace bra. My hands move to the zipper of my skirt. 

“Leave it.” Draco demanded. 

I turned around to see his grey eyes, wide and thirsty. 

I made my way back over to the bed and straddled Draco. His tip brushed my opening and I swayed my hips a little, teasing Draco with each fleeting touch. When he looked as if he was about to rip the material holding his hands together I sunk down onto him and he moaned. 

Draco tried to buck his hips and quicken the pace but the second he did I lifted myself off of him. 

“I thought I said don’t move.” I snapped. Draco’s eyes narrowed into another icy glare but he shook his head in resignation. 

With my hands on his chest I lowered my body back onto him and swayed my hips in smooth looping motions. As time went on I quickened my pace and both of us were moaning uncontrollably. 

I decided it was time to set his hands free and did a nonverbal untying spell. The second his hands were released he grabbed my waist and I started to bounce up and down on him. 

His strong hands travelled up my torso and aggressively grabbed my breasts. After that he reached up with one hand and grabbed my neck, I was completely taken by surprise. He used my surprise to his advantage and flipped us both over so I was on my back. Any word of protest from me was silenced by his grip around my throat. 

Draco pushed himself deeper into me and I could feel him brushing against my womb. Being that deep in me seemed to have some sort of effect on Draco because he went harder and faster. 

My moan’s sounded like squeaks as they pushed their way through my narrow airway. I could feel myself ready to explode. 

“Draco.” I tried to speak. Draco’s eyes met mine and I knew we were on the same page. We were both moaning so loud I was sure they could hear us out in the common room but neither of us cared. Draco’s lips met mine and together we released ourselves upon one another. 


	60. Chapter 60

Auriah

As usual I had no problem getting into the Slytherin common room.

“What are you doing here?” Pansy, my sister’s guard dog, sneered when she saw me walk in. At least our friends could tell us apart. 

“Where’s Lia?” I asked. I had to try one last time to convince her that murdering Dumbledore was a bad idea. 

“In Draco’s room, but I wouldn’t go in there if I was you.” Blaise chuckled. 

“It sounded to me like they were done.” Goyle smirked. Daphne threw a silk throw pillow at him and it glided past his face. 

“Two of the smartest Slytherins I know and they didn’t think to use a silencing charm.” Tracey shook her head, traumatized. 

“Please, don’t tell me you didn’t think it was kind of hot.” Crabbe replied, staring at Tracey as if he wanted to hear her make those noises. A blush crept across Tracey’s face. 

“What do you want?” Lia’s voice snapped. She stood at the entrance of the boy dormitory in a black one shoulder jumpsuit. Draco stood behind her looking grim in a fitted suit.

They looked like they had stepped out of a magazine rather than the bedroom. Both of their faces tinged with matching glows. 

“Lia, we need to talk.” I said to her. 

“There is a long list of people I would rather talk to than you.” She sneered. 

“It’s about tonight.” I could see a flicker on my sister’s face as she wondered how I found out about what was happening later. 

“Save yourself the embarrassment of being dragged out and just leave now.” Lia replied coldly. 

“Draco, please.” I turned my attention to my sister’s boyfriend. He was the one who had to do it, it was his soul on the line. 

Draco’s eyes met mine and I could see doubt within the pools of gray. My sister stepped in front of him defensively, he looked away. 

“Goyle. Crabbe.” She commanded. The two boys stood up from their seats quickly. 

I shook my head in disbelief and turned around before the boys could touch me, storming out of the snake den. 

Aurelia

After my sister’s little scene in the common room I was obligated to tell my friends about what was happening that night. 

A few months ago they had all agreed to join my father and become Death Eaters, including Daphne. But they weren’t going to get marked until the summer. 

They all volunteered to help us that night, it would be good to have extra hands. I needed everything to go perfectly. 

Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and I remained in the common room as the other Slytherins trickled out and headed to bed. I think Draco took comfort knowing that our friends cared about him and wanted to succeed but it also added pressure. 

“Hey guys,” Crabbe spoke up. “What’s the best thing about Switzerland?” 

Everyone looked at him as if he was dumb, what kind of question was that. 

“I don’t know, but the flag is a big plus.” He answered himself, looking absolutely chuffed with himself. 

Draco snorted trying to hold back his laughter. His reaction caused all of us to start to chuckle. Soon our laughter escalated and we were holding our stomachs, nearly in tears. 

Crabbe’s joke was dumb but it gave us a moment of relief from the anxiety weighing on us. Assisting in the murder of a man we had known for years wasn’t something anyone took lightly. 

Once we had all come down from our fits of laughter I glanced at the large mahogany grandfather clock in the room. It was ten to eleven, time for us to go to the vanishing cabinet. 

Auriah

I was starting to worry about Harry. It was past curfew and he still hadn’t returned. 

Ron was optimistic and suggested that Dumbledore knew about the plot to kill him and kept them both safe somewhere else. Hermione pointed out that Dumbledore wouldn’t leave the school while Death Eaters roamed the hall. 

After my failed attempt to reason with Lia and Draco, I told Hermione and Ron everything I knew about what was going to happen that evening. The three of us had to do everything we could to spare innocent lives that evening. 

As the clock hit 11 I felt my birthmark tingle and I knew the Death Eaters had entered the school. 

I looked out a window and sure enough the dark mark was plastered in the sky. Ron and Hermione followed me as we raced out of Gryffindor tower. 

I stopped in my tracks when we entered the front foyer, Yaxley was standing with Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix LeStrange and two masked Death Eaters. My sisters' friends stood amongst them but Lia and Draco were nowhere to be found. 

“Riah, my least favorite twin.” Yaxley grinned when he saw me. 

“Leave, Yaxley. I’m warning you.” I glared, holding out my wand in front of me. 

“You? Are warning  _ us _ ?” Bellatrix cackled in disbelief. 

“Riah, I know you are the less intelligent twin but surely you can count. There are 11 of us and 3 of you.” Yaxley scoffed. 

Suddenly a bright blast hit Yaxley square in the stomach and he flew backwards into Crabbe and Goyle. 

“She warned you.” Mad Eye hobbled in from behind me. Around him stood seven other members of the Order, evening the odds. It was Ron’s idea to owl them earlier than evening. 

In an instant, spells were fired across between the Death Eaters and the Order. Daphne focused all her effort on me. I blocked countless crucios from her and retaliated with stunning curses. 

As I battled Daphne I noticed that someone had slipped away, the numbers no longer were even. Yaxley was gone. 

I disarmed Daphne easily and ran away from the group. The order could handle the Death Eaters, I had to stop Dumbledore’s death. 

Aurelia

Draco and I ran around the school, hand in hand, searching for Dumbledore. 

“Shit.” I muttered looking out a window as we passed it, the idiots had thrown a dark mark in the sky. Dumbledore would know the Death Eaters were here, we had to find him before he could run and hide. 

We ran faster, no longer holding on to each other. As we ran past the stairs leading to the astronomy tower I could hear a muffled voice, it sounded like Dumbledore’s. 

Draco heard it too, we shared a look and he started to head up the stairs. I tried to follow him but he stopped and turned around to look at me. 

“I need to do this alone, Lia.” Draco insisted, eyes dark. 

“Okay.” I agreed, stepping back. I knew how important this was to Draco. “I’ll meet you back here when it’s finished.”

I watched as he ran up the stairs, I went to find the others. 

** Draco **

I stormed up the stairs with my wand in front of me, ready to do what was necessary to prove myself. 

When I got to the top Dumbledore was standing there facing me as if he had been waiting for me. 

“Good evening, Draco.” The headmaster greeted me, his arms relaxed by his side. “What brings you here this fine spring evening?” 

“Who else is here?” I demanded to know. “I heard you talking.” 

“I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful.” Dumbledore responded. “Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?” 

My eyes narrowed at him, what was this man on about?

“Draco,” He continued. “You are no assassin.” 

“How do you know what I am?” I snapped. I was tired of the assumptions people made about me, like Lia’s father did. Just because my father failed that didn’t mean I wasn’t worthy of Lia, I wasn’t a failure. 

“You know nothing about me, or who I am.” I pulled up my sleeve to reveal the dark mark etched into my skin. Dumbledore looked truly appalled by the sight of the Dark Lord’s symbol on my forearm. 

“I shall make it easy for you.” Dumbledore declared. He lifted his arms and I quickly disarmed him. He had a powerful wand and I wasn’t going to give a chance to use it on me. 

The sound of footsteps filled the stairway. I hadn’t realized how much time had passed. Lia must have thought I would be done by now. 

“You’re not alone.” Dumbledore remarked. “There are others.” 

Aurelia

Bellatrix and Fenrir followed behind me as I led them back to the astronomy tower. We had taken care of my sister’s friends and their pathetic army. The Carrows and my friends were watching them while I went to get Draco.

“Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices.” I heard Dumbledore say as I headed up the stairs. I was confused as to why Draco hadn’t killed him yet. 

“I don’t want your help. Don’t you understand. I have to do this, I have to kill you.” I could hear the pain in Draco's voice, he was breaking apart. “I don’t have a choice.” I paused, wanting to give Draco more time without the pressure of my presence but Bellatrix pushed past me. 

“Well, look what we have here.” Bella said as she reached the top. I arrived seconds behind her, Draco’s eyes flickered over briefly but wouldn’t meet mine. 

Beads of sweat dripped down his head and his hand shook violently. 

“Well done, Draco.” Bellatrix hissed as she walked closer to him. 

“Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don’t you?” Dumbledore suggested.

“Love to, Albus.” Bella replied. “But I’m kind of on a tight schedule.” 

She turned back to her nephew. “Do it!”

“He doesn’t have the stomach, just like his father.” Fenrir scoffed. “Let me finish him in my own way.” 

“No!” I sent him a deathly glare. “Draco can do it.” 

“Go on, Draco.” Bellatrix was growing more and more impatient. “Nowwww.” 

“No.” Yaxley appeared on the top of the steps. I couldn’t hear him coming over Bellatrix’s complaining. 

Theo appeared beside him and without hesitation Theo took out his wand. 

“Avada Kedavra.” Theo shouted, firing the spell at Dumbledore. A flash of green hit the headmaster and he flew off of the Astronomy Tower. 

I felt my heart hit my throat. 

Dumbledore was dead.

Auriah

I had searched the entire school for Yaxley except for the Astronomy Tower. When I got there the entire swarm of Death Eaters were storming down the stairs. I hid behind the wall, and watched as they went the opposite way. I caught sight of Lia being dragged by Yaxley and Theo, she looked stunned. 

Once they were gone I was about to run up to the tower but I saw Harry coming down the steps. 

I rushed over to him but he ran down the hall the way the Death Eaters had gone. 

“Harry, what happened?” I asked, chasing after him.

“Theodore Nott killed Dumbledore.” Harry yelled. 

I stopped mid run, utterly shocked. Not only was Dumbledore dead, Lia would be forced to marry Theo. Harry stopped as well, he looked broken. 

“Dumbledore had me in a full body bind, there was nothing I could do.” 

The sound of glass shattered down the hall forced us to move again. I ran into the Great Hall which had been completely destroyed. The glass in the windows were shattered and the tables were overturned. 

Harry and I ran to the front entrance and found the members of the Order and our friends tied up in binding curses. 

“They went into the forbidden forest.” Ron yelled weakly. 

I quickly undid Hermione’s bind so she could help the others and then followed Harry out the door. 

“Yoohoo!” Bellatrix’s obnoxious voice rang out amongst the trees. “Hagrid! Hello?”

We headed towards Hagrid’s hut. As soon as we caught sight of the large group Harry fired a spell at them. The spell was deflected and hit a tree. Snape stood amongst the group, he was the one that had deflected the spell. 

I knew he wasn’t trustworthy. 

Bellatrix fired a spell of her own at Hagrid’s hut and the entire thing went up in flames. 

“Go!” Snape commanded the others. Everyone except Bellatrix obeyed and apparated away. 

Harry fired another spell at Snape but my uncle easily deflected it and disarmed him. Bellatrix quickly hit me with a curse and sent me flying. 

“You traitor.” She bellowed. “I’ll kill you.” 

“No.” Snape reprimanded. “She belongs to the Dark Lord. I’m bringing her to him.” 

Bellatrix pouted in disappointment. 

“Go, now.” Snape growled. With an eye roll Bellatrix apparated away. 

I pushed myself off the ground and saw Harry with his wand back in his hand, heading for Snape. 

“Sectumsempra.” Harry yelled, the words barely left his lips as he flew back. 

I stood up and tried to run to Harry but Snape froze me in place. 

“You dare use my own spell against me, Potter” Snape hissed, walking towards Harry. “Yes, I am the Half Blood Prince.” 

Snape's confession hit me and I finally put the pieces together. My grandmother’s maiden name was Prince, and therefore so was Snape’s mother’s. 

Aunt Helena had said in her story that Snape’s father was a muggle, making him a half blood. 

I knew I had recognized the hand writing, it was the same messy scrawl I had seen on the chalkboard in potions class for two years. 

Snape’s attention snapped away from Harry and over to me. I thought he would come grab me while I was frozen and take me to my father, but instead he released me from his hold and apparated away. 

I ran over to Harry who was breathing shallow breaths. He took my hand and I pulled him up. 

“Dumbledore.” He gasped.

He pulled me behind him as he ran back towards the school. The whole school was awake, gathered around to see what was going on. 

To my relief I spotted Hagrid, he hadn’t burned along with his hut. My heart broke for him, he had no idea his home was destroyed.

Harry let go of my hand and pushed through the crowd aggressively. He finally reached the center and fell down beside Dumbledore’s deceased body. 

Harry placed his head over Dumbledore’s chest as if he were trying to hear a heartbeat. When there was nothing but silence Harry broke down into sobs. 

I walked up to Harry and held him as he cried. 

Professor McGonagall lifted her wand into the air and the tip of it emitted a bright light. The other professors followed her actions and not long after so did all the students.

The sky filled with light but still, I felt nothing but darkness. 


	61. Chapter 61

Aurelia

The group of us landed roughly outside Malfoy Manor, nearly piling on top of each other. The second my feet touched the ground I blasted a jinx at Theo. Yaxley jumped in front of him and blocked the spell. 

“Stop, Aurelia.” He commanded. 

“How could you do this to me.” I growled at Yaxley, it was obvious that he was the one who had told Theo about the plan and brought him to the astronomy tower. Yaxley wanted Theo to succeed all along. 

“Lia, he can see we’re meant to be together.” Theo smirked at me. His cockiness pissed me off, I fired another jinx at him. 

“Lia.” Draco grabbed my hand. I could see the fear in his eyes, he had failed. Jinxing Theo wasn’t going to make anything better. We had mere seconds before our relationship was going to be over. 

I pulled Draco close and pressed his mouth to mine, parting my lips and using my tongue to explore him. I committed the feeling of him in my memory.

“Daughter, step away from the Malfoy disgrace.” My father’s cold voice rang out as he stepped outside of the manor. Narcissa stood behind him, her face pale and lined with worry. 

I held on to Draco, not ready to let go. 

“Aurelia, now.” My father shouted. “Or would rather him dead so you learn to be obedient.” 

A bloom of annoyance shuttered within me at my father’s words. I had been nothing but obedient, all I ever did was try to please him. 

But regardless of my feelings I wasn’t going to choose that moment to rebel. I quickly pulled myself away from Draco, trying to ignore the growing ache in my chest. 

“Good work, Nott.” My father turned to Theo. “You have proven yourself worthy, as a result my daughter is yours.” 

“Thank you, my Lord.” Theo bowed his head, barely able to contain his excitement. 

“Now,” My father’s eyes skimmed the small crowd of death eaters and my friends. “Where’s Auriah?” 

“It was as you suspected, my Lord.” Yaxley announced. “She’s no longer on our side.” 

“Aurelia, is this true.” My father asked me. 

“Yes, father.” I admitted, no longer willing to lie for my sister anymore. She had made her choice and it was time she dealt with the consequences. “She’s in love with Potter.” 

Auriah

On the day of Dumbledore’s funeral I found Harry standing on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, the place Dumbledore had died. 

He had been a shell the past few days, almost everyone at Hogwarts was. To many it felt like the heart of Hogwarts had been ripped out. 

Many of the students had been taken home immediately after their families heard about Dumbledore’s death. 

Those who had stayed were waiting for his funeral before going home for the summer. All exams had been cancelled. 

There was no doubt in my mind my father knew the truth about where my loyalties lied. I knew my father and his followers would soon come looking for me but I stayed at Hogwarts despite the risk.

I wasn’t particularly fond of Albus Dumbledore, but he was still an innocent life lost to my father. I had to pay my respects. 

“Do you think he would have done it?” I asked, taking the spot next to Harry. “Draco?” 

“No.” Harry replied. “No, I could see the pain in his eyes. He was lowering his wand.” 

Part of me wondering what was happening to my sister back at home. She could have been married by now for all I know. 

The Slytherin prince and princess’ worlds were falling apart. Draco would be forced to see the girl he loved with someone else. And my sister would be in a loveless marriage with a murderer. But I honestly thought they deserved it, call it karma. 

“I should have stopped it.” Harry sighed in frustration. 

“Harry, he had you binded.” I reminded him, not wanting him to feel guilty for something he had no control over. 

Harry sighed again and handed me the locket he had been dangling in his hand. He must have slipped it off Dumbledore’s body. 

“Is this the Horcrux?” I asked. 

“It’s fake.” Harry answered, frustration increasing. “Open it.” 

I opened the locket and inside was a piece of parchment folded into a small square. 

“To the Dark Lord,” I read out loud. “I know I will be long dead before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.” 

The initial R.A.B were signed on the bottom.

“Do those initials mean anything to you?” Harry asked. 

“No.” I replied after thinking for a few moments. I wished they did. 

“Whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux.” Harry said bitterly. “Which means it was all a waste.” 

Harry had told me the other day about going to the cave with Dumbledore to retrieve the Horcrux. Dumbledore had to drink an entire bowl of poison to get a hold of it and Harry was forced to shove the toxic liquid down the old man’s throat. 

Dumbledore had been severely weakened by the potion, leaving Harry to fight off an entire army of Inferi by himself. Dumbledore managed to recover and collect enough power to get the two of them out of there. 

I sighed and took Harry’s hand. There was nothing I could say to make anything better.

“I know I asked you to live with me this summer, but we’re going to have to put a pin in that.” Harry said sadly, I looked at him with furrowed brows. He brushed his thumb across my cheek before he continued. “I’ve got to finish whatever Dumbledore started. And I don’t know where that will lead me but I’ll let you, Hermione and Ron know where I am when I can.” 

“Are you fucking on drugs?” I asked, letting go of his hand. “Why would you ever think I would be okay with you going off on your own?” 

“You don’t really think you’ll be able to find all those horcruxes on your own, do you?” Hermione asked, coming up from behind us. 

“You need us, mate.” Ron added, standing beside Hermione. 

The four of us were a team, in it till the end. 


	62. Chapter 62

Aurelia

I stared at myself in the full body mirror that hung on the wall of my new room at Nott manor. 

The dress I had on was beautiful, too beautiful. 

I wanted to burn it. 

My wedding dress.

“Lovely, it fits perfectly.” Daphne tried to sound cheery as she watched me try it on. 

“It looks like it was made just for you.” Tracey added. 

“It was made just for her, idiot.” Pansy snapped at Tracey. 

The dress was a princess style gown with a bateau neckline that dipped down in a V in front of my sternum. 

Every inch of the gown was covered in lace. The floor length skirt had been infused with diamonds and attached to the back of the bodice was a lace cape. 

Instead of traditional white I had elected for black. 

My wedding felt more like a funeral after all. 

If I had it my way there wouldn’t be a wedding at all but my father had insisted it was necessary. But also if I had it my way I would be marrying Draco instead. 

I quickly pulled the dress off my body and handed it to Daphne, I didn’t want to think about the impending wedding any more than I had too. 

The wedding was scheduled for mid august. A month away, much too soon.

I changed back into my regular clothes and sat with the girls on my bed. 

“I don’t get why you aren’t coming back to Hogwarts with us.” Tracey pouted. 

“I have better things to do than plant Mandrakes.” I rolled my eyes. “Besides, that place is going to be a train wreck under Snape’s control.” 

After Dumbledore’s death my father had ensured that Snape became the new headmaster. Having Snape in charge meant my father had control over the school. 

My friends were all going back to Hogwarts in the fall. They would be our eyes amongst the students, making sure nothing like Dumbledore’s Army was never created again. 

The three girls let out a collective sharp groan and I felt my birthmark start to tingle. They had just recently gotten their dark marks and were still adjusting to the pain that came with my father’s call. 

The four of us apparated out of my room and landed just outside the Malfoy property. 

Quickly, we lowered the protective wards and slipped through the large steel gate.

Daphne took my hand as we walked to the door. It was the first time I would be seeing Draco since the day he failed to kill Dumbledore a month ago. 

When we walked into the manor one of the house elves told us that everyone was in the dining room. The dining room had a long table and Death Eaters filled each side of it. 

I spotted Draco sitting beside his parents. 

About a week ago we had freed Lucius and the other Death Eaters that had been captured in the Department of Mysteries. 

Theo’s father never made it out. He wasn’t able to deal with life in Azkaban and just a few days before we executed the second mass breakout, he was found hanging by his prison robes in his cell. 

Theo wasn’t phased at all by his father’s death. Knowing what I did about how Theo’s father treated him, I wasn’t surprised. 

Yaxley had taken it quite hard though, he had lost his best friend.

Theodore Sr.’s funeral was the first time I ever saw Yaxley cry. 

As I headed towards the table Draco’s eyes caught mine. He immediately looked away, breaking my heart. 

Daphne gave my hand a squeeze. 

“Aurelia, come sit.” My father called, indicating to the seat beside at the head of the table. Theo sat proudly on his left side. 

I let go of Daphne’s hand and made my way, ignoring Theo’s gaze as I sat down. 

I tried to be as civil as possible because he had lost his father but I wasn’t going to pretend I loved him, or even liked him for that matter. 

“Wormtail, bring in our guest.” My father commanded. Wormtail scrambled from his spot in the corner of the room and returned with a woman levitating in front of him. 

It took a moment to recognize her, her face had been bloodied and bruised. My friends and I exchanged shocked looks. It was one of professors from Hogwarts, the muggle studies teacher, Charity Burbage. 

I had always hated Professor Burbage and the stupid class she thought. It was bad enough they had to waste time learning about muggles, but Burbage was in love with them. 

She was always blathering on about how muggles and magic folk are not so different. Absolute rubbish. 

But despite my feelings towards the teacher, it didn’t feel right to see her suspended above the table in pain. The sound of her strangled sobs left a pit in my stomach and I tried to look everywhere but at her. 

Burbage’s presence had set off a string of hushed conversation almost the Death Eaters, a mix of amusement and curiosity. The only person in the room who looked the way I felt was Draco. He couldn’t look at our old professor either, he sat silently staring down at his hands. 

Loud footsteps rang from out in the hall and the door to the dining room opened to reveal Snape. 

“Severus,” My father grinned. “I was beginning to worry you had lost your way.” 

Snape stood there, expressionless and silent as usual.

“Come,” My father continued, he motioned to the empty spot to my right. “We saved you a seat.” 

Snape looked like he would rather be sitting anywhere but next to me but he didn’t complain and made his way over.

“You bring news, I trust.” 

“It will happen Saturday next, at nightfall.” Snape replied, referring to the transfer of Harry Potter. He had been hiding in his home, protected by blood magic arranged by Dumbledore since Potter’s birth. 

As soon as he was of age the blood magic would no longer protect him and he would be a sitting duck in his own home. Unfortunately, the Order of the Pheasant planned to move him to a safehouse before that happened. 

The transport period was essential for us. Riah had been in hiding with Potter as well, but with both of them on the road we would be able to kill two birds with one stone. Three if we managed to kill Potter’s annoying owl, Hedwig, as well. 

“I’ve heard differently, my Lord.” Yaxley’s gravelly voice spoke up, he seemed annoyed that Snape got to sit closer to my father than he did. “Dawish, the auror, has let slip that Potter boy will not be moved until the 30th of this month. The day before he turns 17.”

“This is a false trail.” Snape scoffed. “The auror office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter. Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the ministry.”

“Well,” Theo chuckled. “They’ve got that right haven’t they.” 

Only a handful of the Death Eaters chuckled along with him. 

“What say you, Pius?” My father asked the man sitting at the opposite end of the table. 

Pius Thicknesse was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

After weeks of failing, Yaxley had finally managed to place the imperius curse on him. My father had hopes of getting him to replace Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister for Magic and using him as a puppet. 

“One hears many things, my Lord.” Pius responded. “Whether the truth is among them is unclear.” 

My father found his answer amusing and let out a short chuckle. 

“Spoken like a true politician. You will, I think, prove most useful, Pius.” My father turned his attention back to Snape. “Where will the boy and my daughter be taken?”

“To a safe house, my Lord. Most likely the home of someone in the order. I’m told it’s been given every manner of protection possible.” 

“These people are monsters, trying to keep a father away from his child.” My father growled. No one dared to mention that Riah had willingly left us. 

“My Lord,” Bella stammered, uncharacteristically timid. “I would like to volunteer myself for the task, I want to kill the boy.” 

“As inspiring as I find your bloodlust, Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter.” My father responded.

“Then the girl then?” Bellatrix asked eagerly. 

My father slammed the table violently, making everyone jump in their seats. 

“Auriah is not to be harmed.” He bellowed. “Just return her home.” 

I was starting to get annoyed with my father’s attitude towards my sister. It was completely unexpected and made no sense at all. Riah was a traitor, there was no ‘returning’ her, she made a choice. He should’ve been glad to be rid of her.

“You doubt my ability to bring you sister back to us?” My father turned to me, almost as if he could read my mind. I strengthened my Occlumency guards, just in case. 

“No father, I was just wondering how you were going to kill Potter.” I lied quickly. My father rose up from his seat and started to stroll alongside the table. 

“Ah yes, about that… I face an unfortunate complication. My wand and Potter’s share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins.” My father’s eyes returned to me. “We could wound but not fatally harm one another.” 

At the risk of sparking his anger, I looked away from my father, but he didn’t get angry. He continued to walk around the table. 

“If I am to kill him, I must do it with another’s wand.” He paused for a moment, waiting for someone to volunteer. Everyone, including Bellatrix, remained silent. “Come, surely one of you would like the honor?” 

“What about you, Lucius?” He paused behind Draco’s father.

“M-my Lord?” Lucius looked up, clearly petrified with fear. The Malfoy family was on thin ice with my father after both Lucius and Draco failed him.

“M-m-m-my Lord?” My father mocked, some of the Death Eaters let out small laughs. “I require your wand.” 

Knowing he had no choice, Lucius lifted his wand out of his walking stick and handed it to my father. 

“Do I detect Elm?” 

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Ah.” My father held it up in front of his eyes. His hand gripped both ends of the wand as he snapped the embellished handle off, causing Lucius to shutter. “And the core?”

“Drago-.” Lucius replied hoarsely, he cleared his throat. “Dragon Heartstring, my Lord.” 

“Dragon Heartstring?” 

“Mhm.” Lucius nodded, avoiding making eye contact. My father threw the metal handle down in front of Lucius who inhaled sharply in fear. 

Using Lucius’ wand he pulled Burbage in front of him, she was still making small gasps as she struggled to breath. Her hovering body stopped right in front of Draco. 

“To those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Miss Charity Burbage. Who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty was Muggle Studies.” The Death Eaters in the room all laughed at the ridiculous notion of studying muggles. “Aurelia, enlighten everyone on what Miss Burbage’s beliefs are.” 

“She believes that muggles are not so different from us.” I replied hesitantly. 

“She would, given her way, have them mate with us.” Theo interjected. 

“Yes. Young Theodore has informed me that to her, the mixture of magical and muggle blood is not an abomination but something to be encouraged.” My father sneered. 

“S-S-Severus.” Burbage managed to mutter. “Severus, Please. We’re friends.” 

Snape looked away, refusing to show any sign of emotion. Burbage’s eyes looked from Pansy to Daphne then Tracey, Draco and I. Begging silently that one of her former students would help her. 

“Avada Kedavra.” My father flicked Lucius’ wand at Burbage and her body fell onto the dark mahogany table. Draco grimaced and looked away from the lifeless body directly in front of him. He looked as if he was about to vomit. 

My father’s beloved pet snake slithered on top of the table, he stroked the scales on the top of her head as she passed him. 

“Nagini, dinner.” 


	63. Chapter 63

Auriah 

“Harry, are you all packed?” I asked, stepping into the empty living room at Harry’s aunt and uncle's house. 

All the furniture had been cleared out when Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley had left to go into hiding a few weeks ago. With Harry being targeted, his family wouldn’t be safe in the house anymore. 

Harry and I had been staying in the empty house, waiting for news from the Order. 

The last letter we had gotten from them had instructed us to pack up and be ready to move that night. 

“Yeah, I am.” Harry replied, pulled me into his arms. 

“What’s wrong?” I could feel his sadness radiating. 

“It’s just this house,” He sighed. “I don’t have particularly fond memories here but it was still my home. It feels weird knowing I’ll never be back.” 

I knew the feeling. There were so many bad things that I had gone through at my house but it would also be my home. But I could never go back, I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye. 

My hands slid to the side of Harry’s face and I pulled him towards me. Our foreheads touched and we breathed in each other's presence. The past month had been stressful but we had each other through it all. 

Harry dipped his head forward so our lips met and I brushed my tongue across his bottom lip, causing him to release a desperate groan.

He put his hands on my waist and picked me up so I was wrapped around his torso. His lips remained locked with mine as he carried me out of the living room and towards the kitchen. 

I was set down on the counter and instantly Harry’s mouth drifted to my neck. His growing hardness brushed up against my inner thigh as he leaned into me. 

One hand glided up my leg, sliding beneath the fabric of my white sundress.

“I love this dress.” He murmured as his hands moved to slide the thin spaghetti straps off of my shoulders. 

The rest of the soft cotton fabric was pulled down with ease. Harry covered every inch of my exposed skin with warm fluttering kisses. His thumbs hooked around the top of my ivory silk knickers and soon they joined my dress on the kitchen floor.

As his breath consumed my center I felt my body shutter. His mouth paused over my bud and he sucked gently while his fingers grazed my folds. With every motion I felt sparks vibrating my nerves. 

I wrapped my legs around his neck, pressing his mouth firmly into me. As I felt my release approach I grabbed fistfuls of his black hair, needing something to hold on to while I rode the electrifying rush of bliss. 

When the wave was over Harry pulled away and glanced up at me, his glistening lips curled into a satisfied smirk. 

He rose back up and kissed me again. 

“Harry, I want to go upstairs.” I whispered, while his lips hovered just a few centimeters away from mine. I reached down to stroke the rigid structure, fighting to get out of his pants. “I’m ready.” 

I could hear his breathing slow and watched as his eyes widened. 

“You mean-”

I nodded. 

The nights we spent alone at Harry’s house had involved nothing more than a few cheeky feels and a heated make outs. Neither of us had pushed to go further but I had been thinking about it for a while now. 

I wanted to feel our bodies connect. 

Harry lifted me off the kitchen counter and I grabbed my dress off the ground before pulling Harry towards the stairs. 

When we got to his bedroom I sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed Harry by the shirt. Our lips connected for a few moments before he pulled away and lifted his shirt off. 

My hands ran down his chest and I could feel his heart beating loudly. 

I dragged a single finger down his torso, stopping right below his belly button. 

Harry could not have pulled off his jeans any quicker, he rushed to undress while trying to continue kissing me at the same time. 

Once his clothes were off, I slid further in towards the center of the bed. Like a magnet, Harry followed. 

I laid down on my back, and adjusted my hair to frame my face in an attempt to look somewhat sexy. I tried to slow my breaths but my heaving chest gave away how nervous I was. 

Harry didn’t seem nervous at all. He paced his arms on either side of my shoulders and loomed over me, his eyes filled with lust.

“Have you done this before?” I asked between kisses.

“No, have you?” Harry responded, pausing to see my response. 

I shook my head no, Harry looked surprised. 

“What?” I laughed. “Have you ever even seen me talk to another lad that wasn’t you or Ron?” 

“I just thought- thought you and…” Harry trailed off, looking as though he regretted ever opening his mouth. 

“Oh.” I realized he was referring to Cedric and I. “No, we never…” 

An awkward silence filled the space between us but it was quickly filled with the blaring sound of a motorcycle just outside.

Harry hopped out of the bed and peered out the window. 

“It’s Hagrid!”

Quickly, Harry and I both rushed to redress. We both grabbed a clean set of clothes from our packed trunks and headed to the front door. 

Neither one of us addressed the ruined moment. Maybe it was for the best that nothing happened, maybe it was too soon. 

“Hello, Harry!” Hagrid greeted joyously when Harry opened the door. 

Ron and Hermione popped out from behind Hagrid, Ron rushed to hug Harry then made his way over to hug me. 

“Riah!” Hermione ran into my arms after she had finished hugging Harry. 

“Mione!” I held her tight. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’ve been better.” She replied with a sad smile. 

Hermione had placed a memory charm on her parents causing them to move to Australia and forget about their daughter. With the recent attacks on muggle borns it was the only way to keep them safe. 

I had never met the Grangers but from what Hermione had told me they were wonderful parents. Kind, caring, compassionate, the kind of parents I had always wanted. 

“You’re looking fit.” Hagrid said to Harry.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s absolutely gorgeous. What say we get undercover before someone murders him.” Mad Eye Moody grumbled, storming through the door. Other members of the order flooded in, filling the tiny living room to the brim. 

“Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Prime Minister.” Harry asked when he spotted Kingsley Shackbolt. 

“You are more important.” Kingsley replied. 

“Nice to see you again Harry.” Greeted Hestia Jones, one of the witches who had taken the Dursleys to their safehouse. “

“Riah, this is my brother Bill.” Ron introduced me to a tall redhead who had long scars across his face. Fleur Delacour hung off his arm, looking as beautiful as the last time I had seen her. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” I shook Bill’s hand. Fleur came and hugged me, I felt a small pang in my heart as I was reminded about Cedric. 

“He was never always this handsome.” Fred teased his older brother. 

“Dead ugly.” George agreed. 

“True enough, I owe it all to a werewolf, name of Greyback.” Bill explained. 

I knew immediately it was Fenrir Greyback, the uncontrollable werewolf that worked for my father. 

“You’re still beautiful to me, William.” Fleur smiled at him dreamily, pure love in her eyes. 

“Just remember Fleur, Bill takes his steaks more on the raw side now.” Lupin said, causing a round of laughter. 

“My husband, the joker.” Tonks shook her head in amusement.

The two had finally pushed past their issues and admitted their feelings for one another. They had gotten married a few weeks ago, keeping the ceremony private. 

“By the way, we have some news.” Tonks smiled, turning to address everyone. She placed a hand on her stomach on top of a small bump.

“No!” Hermione gasped. 

“We’re having a baby.” Remus grinned proudly. 

“You’re going to be an amazing father.” Harry smiled, giving Remus a big hug. Hermione and I ran over to hug Tonks, extremely excited for her. 

“Alright, alright, we’ll have time for baby talk and giggles later. We’ve got to get the hell out of here and soon! ” Moody snapped. “Potter, you’re underage which means you’ve still got the trace.” 

“What’s the trace?” Harry asked. 

“That means if you sneeze, the ministry will know exactly who wiped your nose.” Moody explained. “The point is, we have to use means of transport the trace can’t detect. Brooms, Thestrals, and the like. We go in pairs. That way, if anyone’s out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be, they won’t know which Harry Potter is the real one.”

“The real one?” Harry asked. 

“I believe you’re familiar with this particular potion?” Moody held up a bottle of Polyjuice potion. 

“No. Absolutely not.” Harry shook his head, realizing what Moody had planned. 

“I told you he’d take it well.” Hermione whispered to me. She had told me about the plan a few days ago in a letter, I agreed that it was the best possible way to transfer Harry safely. 

“If you think I’m going to let everyone risk their lives for me, I- I -” Harry stammered. 

“Never done that before, have we.” Ron scoffed. 

“No! No, this is different.” Harry shouted. “I mean, taking that, becoming me… No!” 

“Well none of us really fancy it, mate.” Fred chimed in. 

“Yeah, imagine if something went wrong and we ended up a scrawny, specky git forever.” George grinned. 

I bit my lip to refrain from defending Harry who was far from scrawny these days. 

Harry sighed in frustration. 

“Everyone here is of age, Potter. They’ve all agreed to take the risk.” Moody told him. 

A short wizard that I hadn’t seen before cleared his throat. 

“Technically, I’ve been coerced.” He glared at Moody before turning to Harry. “Mundungus Fletcher, Mr.Potter. Always been a huge admirer.” 

“Nip it, Mundungus.” Moody growled in annoyance. He turned to me. “Alright Izar, do you have it?” 

I pulled out a small bag from my pocket. It had a few strands of hair that I had snipped while Harry was sleeping. I handed it to Moody who dumped it into the potion. 

“Riah, really?” Harry looked at me with wide eyes, betrayed. 

Moody shook the fizzing potion, mixing it all together.

“For those of you who haven’t taken Polyjuice potion before, fair warning- it tastes like goblin piss.” Moody announced. 

I joined Hermione and Ron in line with the others who would be taking the potion. 

“Riah, don’t do this.” Harry begged. 

“It’s safer for me this way, Harry. My father is looking for me anyways.” I reminded him. 

Fred, George, Mundungus, Fleur, Ron and Hermione all took a swig of the potion. Hermione passed it to me and I poured what was left down my throat. 

The taste was so horrible I nearly threw it back up. 

Almost instantly, my body stretched a few inches and my hair started to shrivel up. The group of us all let out small groans as our bodies morphed. Soon enough there were 8 Harry Potters in the room. 

“Wow! We’re identical!” Fred and George chimed in union, earning a light round of laughter. 

“Not yet you’re not.” Moody said, throwing a pile of clothes on the ground. We all had to change into matching clothes. 

“You don’t have anything a bit more sporting, do you?” George asked. 

“Yeah, I don’t really fancy this color.” Fred scrunched his nose. I could tell Moody just about had it with those two. 

“Well fancy this, you’re not you.” Moody grunted. “So shut it and strip.” 

“You’re a lucky girl, Riah.” Fred winked at me as he stared down his pants. I felt my cheeks burn.

Fleur, Hermione and I ducked into the hall to get some privacy while we changed. I nearly died laughing at the site of my boyfriend wearing Fleur’s lacey blue bra. 

Once we were all changed we gathered back in the living room. I noticed Harry had also changed clothes too, which was smart but slightly problematic because _I_ couldn’t even tell him apart from the other Harrys. 

“Riah, are these yours?” A Harry with Fred’s deep baritone voice asked, walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water in one hand and my silk knickers in the other.

My entire body felt like it was engulfed with fire. 

I darted over and snatched my delicates from Fred’s grasp and shoved them deep into my jean pockets. 

While the other Harrys tried no to laugh, one of them was blushing as deeply as I was. I knew it was _my_ Harry, the real one. 

A Harry with Ron’s boisterous laugh elbowed the real Harry and tried to high five him. Harry just gave him a seething glare. 

“Right then,” Moody called out, clearly uncomfortable. “We’ll be pairing off, each Potter will have a protector. Riah, you’re with me, we can’t risk losing ya. Harry will ride with Hagrid.” 

“I brought you here 16 years ago, when you were no bigger than a bowtruckle.” Hagrid turned to Harry. “Seems only right that I should be the one to take you away now.” 

“Yes, yes, it’s all very touching. Let’s go.” Moody barked, heading towards the door. Since I was paired with him I had to follow. 

I gave Harry a quick kiss before heading out the door, confident I would see him again soon. 


	64. Chapter 64

Aurelia

“Be ready,” I cautioned the mass group of Death Eaters that flew beside me. “They should be in the air soon.” 

We were waiting in the sky for Potter and the Order to move, we had decided to rely on Snape’s information despite my father’s wavering trust towards him. 

“There! Here they come!” Bella called, pointing to a pair that were riding Thestrals. Potter had his arms wrapped around the red headed man in front. 

“The boy is over here.” Yaxley called pointing in the opposite direction. I looked to find Arthur Weasley riding a broom with Harry flying beside him. 

“He’s here.” Another Death Eater called. Sure enough in the sidecar of a motorcycle was a third Harry Potter. 

“They’re fakes. It’s a trick.” Theo called. “We’ll have to kill them all.” 

“No.” I snapped quickly. “We can’t kill Riah. And only my father can kill Potter, remember.” 

As the Death Eaters attacked the various Potters I watched closely to try to figure out which was which. I noticed the Potter in the sidecar was the only one who didn’t stop to fight against the Death Eaters. 

I tailed them and sure enough Potter’s bloody bird was right next to them. The owl wouldn’t be with anyone other than the real Harry. I spotted Theo flying towards the real Potter, he fired a killing curse in their direction. 

“You idiot.” I screamed, flying up to him as the blast missed Harry by an inch and hit the owl who had inserted herself between the curse and her owner. “That’s the real Potter.” 

“Shit.” Theo muttered, knowing the consequences if he disobeyed my father’s order to leave Potter to him.

“Tail him until my father arrives.” I instructed Theo.

When Theo left I headed to find Riah. I flew for a while before I spotted Remus and a decoy Potter flying on brooms. Snape and another Death Eater were attacking them. 

I had a feeling that the decoy wasn’t Riah so I continued my search. 

Not too far away I found Mad-Eye Moody and a decoy Potter. Something in my gut, my twin intuition perhaps, told me that the decoy was Riah. It would make sense to put her with the strongest Auror. 

I started to follow the two of them and I could tell by the look “Potter” shot me that they were nervous, confirming my gut feeling. I fired a stunning hex her way which she dodged immediately. Mad-Eye noticed and fired a series of hexes my way. A blast hit my left arm and I felt a searing pain. 

Suddenly, Crabbe and Goyle were at my side. 

“Lia, are you okay?” Crabbe asked, full of concern. 

“Yes, let’s just get her and get out.” I muttered through the pain.

Crabbe and Goyle held off Mad-Eye so I could get close to Riah. 

“ _Lia, please. Just let me go_.” My sister begged telepathically as I chased her. 

I didn’t dignify her pathetic request with a response. From the corner of my eye I saw Crabbe get hit by something Mad-Eye fired, he instantly tumbled off his broom. My first instinct was to go and catch him but Goyle was already on his way. 

With the boys no longer distracting Mad-Eye he continued to target me. He hurled another hex. 

“Protego.” Theo flew in front of me and threw up a shield charm. The curse hit the shield and ricocheted back at Mad-Eye, sending him flying off his broom. Theo aimed his wand at the falling wizard, “Avada Kedavra.” 

“Moody!” My sister shouted as the beam of green magic hit the auror. 

I took advantage of her momentary distraction, flying close enough to grab her wrist. 

“Crucio!” She screamed, hitting my wrist with the torture curse before I could apparate us away. The pain spread from my wrist into every cell in my body. The blast sent me flying off my broom. Theo appeared, swooping down to catch me. He instantly apparated us back to Malfoy Manor. 

“What are you doing?” I groaned, barely able to speak through the unrelenting pain pulsing through my body. “We need to get Riah.” 

“Your father called us back.” Theo told me, motioning to his dark mark. I realized I didn’t feel my birthmark tingle, in fact I didn’t have any feeling in my entire left arm. 

One by one Death Eaters started to return. Theo picked me up and carried me towards the manor. 

“Lia!” My aunt gasped when she saw me in Theo’s arms. She was standing at the dining table with various healing potions in front of her. Theo laid me down on the table. 

Draco walked into the room and froze when saw me. He had stayed behind to help Aunt Helena brew healing potions. 

“Don’t just stand there, do something.” Theo snapped at Draco, who was staring in total shock. I realized my entire outfit was soaked with the blood gushing from my arm. Whatever Mad-Eye did to me was serious, Riah’s Crucio only made matters worse. 

Draco quickly grabbed a potion and unscrewed the lid. He held my head up gently and poured the potion down my throat. 

The feeling of Draco’s hands touching me made me forget the pain I was in, just for a moment. 

Auriah 

When I got to the burrow almost everyone was standing outside, waiting for me. The Polyjuice had begun to wear off and I was nearly myself again. 

“Riah.” Harry rushed over and wrapped his arms around me. 

“Mad-Eye is dead.” I cried into his shoulder. “Lia was after me, he tried to kill her and the spell backfired.” 

“How did she know it was you?” Harry asked as Hermione and Ron inserted themselves into our hug.

“I don’t know, I suppose it was the same way I would know if the positions were switched. Twin connection and all.” 

The four of us walked towards the house behind the others. 

“Mundungus fled the second he saw the Death Eaters.” I heard Hestia complain to Remus as walked. 

“What a slimy git.” Muttered Hermione, overhearing as well. 

“Blood hell, Bellatrix had it in for Tonks.” Ron sighed exhaustedly. 

“You defended her miraculously though.” Hermione grinned at him. 

When we walked into the burrow I saw George laying on the sofa with a large gash on the side of his head. Fred was crouched down at his side. 

“Saint-like. I’m Holy.” George was saying to his twin. “I’m Holey, Fred. Get it.” 

Mrs. Weasley shook her head in sheer disbelief at her son’s ability to make a joke out of his condition. 

“A whole wide world of ear related humor and you go for “I’m Holy”.” Fred chuckled along with his twin. “That’s pathetic.” 

I felt myself getting envious of the bond Fred and George had. 

I wanted my twin back. But I didn’t want the girl who had been trying to hex and abduct me just a few minutes ago. 

I did feel guilty about hitting her with the Cruciatus Curse, but I had to do it. I would never go back to my father and be part of his group of murderers.

The Order members continued to discuss the events of the evening, they suspected someone had betrayed them. I was relieved when no one suggested that it was me, it meant so much to me that they had trusted me.

I wouldn’t have trusted myself if I was them. 

As the conversation settled down and diverged into several smaller personal chats, I pulled Harry into the kitchen. I could tell his mind wasn’t quite focused on the conversations around us. 

“What happened?” I asked, hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter. I pulled Harry between my legs and wrapped my arms around him. 

“He was after me.” Harry replied. 

“How did he know it was really you?” 

“I think Hedwig gave it away, she was trying to protect me.” A tear slipped down Harry’s cheek. “Theo killed her.” 

The pain in his emerald eyes was so deep I was scared I would never see them without it ever again. 

Aurelia 

“You lied to me, Ollivander.” My father hissed in outrage as the two of us stormed into the cellular of the Malfoy manor. 

The wandmaker had been in there for almost over a year now. My father had captured him with the intention of solving the problem between his wand and Potters. 

Despite using Lucius' wand the other night, my father was barely able to leave a scratch on Potter without the wand crumbling to pieces. 

“No.” Ollivander screamed, stumbling backwards. “I be- I believed another- another wand-” 

“It makes no sense.” My father lunged forward, grabbing the old man’s throat. 

“I-I believed a different wand would work. I swear.” Ollivander insisted. 

“There must be another way, father.” I called out. “We’ll find it.” 

My father blasted Ollivander with a few Crucios. Ollivander fell to the ground, his withering body unable to handle the pain. My father kicked the trembling body with his barefoot and stormed out of the room. 

When my father was gone I retrieved the healing potion from the pocket of my cloak and fed it to Ollivander. 

I remember the day I had gotten my wand from Ollivander vividly. It was one of the rare occasions Riah and I were allowed to go out to Diagon Alley. Yaxley had accompanied us of course but he had waited outside while we found the perfect wands for ourselves. 

Ollivander had been so kind and patient, the two of us had gone through several wands before we finally found ones that fit us. Riah’s wand was 9” poplar that was pleasantly springy, mine was 9.5” acacia that was unyielding. The most special part of our wands was that we had twin horned serpent horn cores. We were so excited our wands were twins like us.

I wished the old man could be set free, he did nothing to deserve being there, but we needed him. We had to find out what the issue between the wands was.

I also knew deep down that Ollivander would never see the sun again. The second he was no longer of use to my father, he was dead. 


	65. Chapter 65

Auriah 

It was almost ridiculous that Bill and Fleur were having a wedding at a time like this.

But it also seemed like exactly what we all needed, especially my three friends and I. 

One last distraction, one blissful memory before we headed out to hunt down Horcruxes. 

Hermione and I had been getting ready in the room we had shared with Ginny. 

Ginny had been avoiding me as much as possible, which I was fine with as long as she stayed away from Harry. 

Hermione had gotten ready within seconds, not caring too much about her appearance. 

I, on the other hand, was excited to dress up and get dolled up for once. By the time I was finished doing my hair and makeup Hermione had left the room to go help set up. 

I slid on the bridesmaid dress Fleur had given me. She had asked Hermione, Ginny and I to be her bridesmaids. Her family and friends from Beauxbatons weren’t able to fly here because of the magical travel restrictions the ministry had enforced. 

The dress was beautiful, the pale blue fabric popped against my tanned skin. Iridescent pearls lined the neckline of the dress and a thin jeweled belt sat on my waist. I reached around to zip up the delicate zipper but my arms couldn’t reach. 

I headed into the hall, hoping to find Hermione to help me. I ended up in the kitchen where I found Harry standing alone, staring at a newspaper. 

“Could you help me zip?” I asked, starling him. When he realized it was me, he grinned and got up. He walked over to me and I gathered my hair, moving it out of the way. 

His hands grabbed my waist and he leaned in, placing small kisses down my bareback. Sparks flew up my spine as his lips touched my skin. “I really hope the whole day goes smoothly.” I murmured, enjoying the feeling. 

“It will, don’t worry.” He assured me. His hands slid towards the zipper and it zipped it up tantalizingly slow. 

I turned around to face him, with my heels on we were almost eye to eye. Our lips touched and I could feel every bone in my body relax. Everything about him soothed me, he my rock and I was his. 

I wanted to take Harry upstairs and lock ourselves in a room for the rest of the day, but there was lots to do before the wedding. 

The two of us made our way outside and helped set up a large white tent. It was bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside. After that was up I went with Mrs. Weasley and Tonks to deal with the flower arrangements. 

I was placing delphiniums into tall white vases when I saw Rufus Scrimgeour walk towards the house. 

“What’s the Minister for Magic doing here, Molly?” Tonks asked. Rufus had replaced Fudge as minister after the department of mysteries debacle. 

“I haven’t the slightest idea.” Mrs. Weasley frowned, watching her husband greet Scrimgeour. 

Mr. Weasley spoke to the minister for a moment before beckoning over to Ron, Harry and Hermione. I wondered what he could possibly have wanted with those three. They followed Scrimgeour inside and everyone else returned to their tasks. I watched through the window as they took a seat in the living room.

“Riah,” Tonks drew my attention back to the flower filled table. “I just want to say, I really admire you for going against your family and fighting for love. I know it’s not easy, my mother went through a similar situation.” 

She told me about how her mother, Andromeda, was the sister of Bellatrix and Narcissa. The middle daughter in the noble house of Black, a family with deep roots in pureblood supremacy. Andromeda had fallen for a muggle born, Tonk’s father, and was disowned by her family. 

“I almost wish I was in love with a muggle born rather than my father’s number one enemy.” I laughed dryly. “Harry would be safer without me, I just add an extra target on his back.” 

“That’s not true.” Tonks shook her head in disagreement. 

“Tonks is right,” Mrs. Weasley chimed in. “Harry loves you, that love is going to get you two through anything.” 

I thought about what the two women were saying. I had trouble believing that Harry and I’s love was stronger than my father’s will to destroy Harry. 

A little while later the minister exited the house and apparated away. 

“Go on in, Riah. I’ll finish these last few.” Tonks offered. I handed her the flowers in my hand and went into the burrow. 

“What was that all about?” I asked, taking a seat across from my friends. 

“Dumbledore’s will.” Harry replied, staring at a small golden snitch in his hand. 

“Dumbledore left us each something.” Hermione held up an old book, it was a copy of ‘The Tales of Beedle The Bard’, a children's book Aunt Helena used to read to me. 

“I got this.” Ron held his object up proudly. “I’m not quite sure what it’s for but watch what it does.” He flicked the canister open and the lights in the room flew inside. When he opened it again the light returned to where it belonged. 

“Interesting. What did you get, Harry?” I asked. 

“The snitch I caught at my first quidditch match.” Harry held up the snitch, watching it carefully as if he expected something to happen. 

“And the sword of Gryffindor but those bloody ministry folk say it wasn’t Dumbledore’s to give away.” Ron grumbled. 

“They don’t know where it is either.” Hermione added. 

I wasn’t surprised that Dumbledore had left those three gifts. It was no secret he favored Gryffindors, especially those three. 

Obviously, I didn’t expect him to leave me anything. My father was the reason he died after all. 

Aurelia

My father, Theo and I stormed into Malfoy Manor where we had been summoned. Yaxley stood waiting with Thicknesse in the front foyer. 

“Tonight we will make our move.” Yaxley informed us. “Tonight the ministry will fall into our hands.” 

“Lovely.” My father murmured. “And Riah?” 

“She’ll be at the Weasley wedding, my Lord.” 

“Perfect.” My father turned to look at me. “Retrieve your sister. Do not fail me again.” 

“I won’t father.” I replied quickly, ashamed by his disappointment. 

Auriah

The wedding had gone beautifully. 

The summer sky had stayed sunny and clear, it was the perfect day for love. 

A few tears fell down Bill’s face as Fleur glided down the aisle. He watched her as if she was his whole world. When she arrived at the altar he couldn’t resist kissing her as soon as she was in his reach. 

Later that evening, Hermione and I were arm in arm as we made our way into the tent. Aurors were posted around the tent and music pulsed through the air, it felt like we were safe and free to have a good time. 

Ron’s eyes flew to Hermione the second she walked into the tent, he hadn’t been able to stop glancing at her all day. I couldn’t blame him, she looked absolutely radiant. Blue was definitely her color. 

I spotted Luna in a bright yellow dress dancing with an older blond man who I assumed was her father. 

She looked radiantly happy. Her strange dancing drew stares but I loved watching her. 

Her dance moves made me think of my sister for a moment. 

Both girls were unapologetically themselves, one of the things I loved most about each one of them. 

Since my father’s return Lia seemed more like a mindless minion, rather than her strong independent self. 

Lia was so strong but she let herself be controlled by so many manipulative men.

Harry walked in, his eyes travelled the room as if he were searching for someone. I walked over to him and took his hand. 

“How did you get even more beautiful in the ten minutes since I last saw you?” Harry murmured into my ear before placing a kiss on my blushing cheek. 

“Riah, Harry.” Luna skipped over, her blonde curls bouncing wildly. “Oh, I interrupted a moment, didn’t I?”

“No.” I smiled, pulling away from Harry to hug her. “How are you?”

“Very well. Got bitten by a garden gnome only moments ago.” She replied holding up a bandaged finger. 

“Gnome saliva is very beneficial.” The man she had been dancing with appeared beside her. He extended a hand toward Harry. “Xenophilius Lovegood, we live just over the hill.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, sir.” Harry shook his hand. 

“Hi, I’m Auriah Izar.” I shook his hand as well. Harry didn’t need to introduce himself, everyone in the wizarding world knew who he was. 

“I’ve heard lots about you Auriah. Luna raves about you constantly.” Mr. Lovegood grinned. He leaned in to Harry and lowered his voice. “I trust you know, Mr. Potter, that we at The Quibbler, unlike those toadies at The Daily Prophet, fully supported Dumbledore in his lifetime. And in his death, support you just as fully.” 

“Oh, thank you.” Harry replied, unsure how to respond. 

“Come daddy,” Luna tugged her father’s arm. “Harry and Riah don’t want to talk to us right now, they’re just too polite to say so.” 

I didn’t mind talking to Luna and her father but I noticed Harry’s eyes focused on something across the room. He had his mind set on something. 

I followed his site line, Ginny was sitting at a table chatting with an old man. My stomach sank, wondering why he was staring at her. I thought about asking him flat out but I couldn’t muster the confidence.

“I’m going to grab a drink.” I said to Harry, he nodded absentmindedly and we headed in our separate directions. 

I watched from the drink table as Harry walked up to Ginny and said something to her. 

Surprisingly, she stood up to leave and Harry took her seat beside the old man.

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in. 

The man’s face looked familiar, it took me a while to remember where I had seen him. Then it hit me, he was Elphias Doge, the man who had written Dumbledore’s obituary. Harry had been reading it in the Prophet earlier that day.

The two of them seemed to be having an important conversation. A lady Ron had introduced as his Great Aunt Muriel shuffled her chair over and joined in, leaning close to the wizards could hear her hushed whispers. 

“Hey.” Hermione joined me at the drink table. “What’s Harry doing?” 

“I have no idea.” I shrugged, handing her a drink. 

“Do you think you’ll marry Harry?” Hermione asked, her eyes shifting over to Fleur and Bill slow dancing. Their eyes were locked on each other and you could feel the unconditional love between them. 

“I haven’t really thought about it.” I admitted. The idea of planning my future with Harry scared me. 

Cedric and I had just started to think about our future and then he was murdered the very next day. 

I didn’t want to let myself get blindsided like that again. 

Before Hermione could reply a bright blue light flooded the tent. Everyone froze and the music stopped. Kingsley Shacklebolt’s voice boomed out of the orb of light. 

“The ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead.” The orb showed images of aurors and ministry workers running for their lives. “They’re coming.”

In a panicked flurry people started to apparate out of the tent. I grabbed Hermione’s hand in fear. The dark smoke of the Death Eaters filled the tent along with fearful screams. 

Hermione and I ran towards Harry, Ron joined us along the way. I reached out for Harry and the second he grabbed my hand Hermione apparated us out of the tent. 

We landed in the middle of a street, a bright red double decker bus was heading towards us. Hermione pulled us all out of the way, onto the sidewalk. She started to walk away and the three of us followed. 

“Where are we?” Ron asked. 

“Shaftesbury Avenue.” Hermione replied, quickening her pace. “I used to come to the theater here with my mum and dad. I don’t know why I thought of it, it just popped into my head.”

Hermione led us further down the street and then turned into a dark alley. 

“We need to change.” She opened her bag and reached in.

“How the ruddy-” Ron gaped as she handed him a full set of clothing, including a jumper. 

“Undetectable extension charm.” She explained, pulling out a set of clothing for Harry then one for me. 

The guys turned so their backs were facing us and we did the same, changing as fast as possible so we could get out of the sketchy alley. When I was in the black leggings and Hogwarts jumper I turned back around. I caught a glimpse of Harry’s slightly muscular back muscles before he slid his t-shirt down. 

Once we were all ready we followed Hermione to a diner, the place was empty aside for the one waitress. 

“What about all the people at the wedding, should we go back?” Harry asked as we sat down at a table.

“They were after you, mate. We’d put everyone in danger by going back.” Ron pointed out. 

“Ron’s right.” Hermione agreed. 

The waitress walked over to our table and cleared her throat. 

“Coffee?” She asked. 

“A Cappuccino, please.” Hermione replied. 

“Mm. You?” The waitress looked at Ron. 

“Uh,” He stammered, unfamiliar with muggle beverages. “I’ll have what she’s having.”

“I’ll have the same.” I added.

“Me too.” Harry said as well. 

The waitress nodded and walked into the kitchen to make the drinks. 

“So where do we go from here?” Ron asked Harry. “Leaky Cauldron?” 

“Not a good idea.” I answered. Going there would also put everyone else staying at the hotel in danger. 

“If Voldemort really has taken over the ministry, then none of the old places are safe.” Hermione agreed. “Everyone from the wedding would have gone underground, into hiding.” 

“God, my rucksack with all my things. I’ve left it at the burrow.” Harry sighed. 

Hermione shook her head and placed her bag on the table. At the same time the chimes on the door jingled and two men walked in, heading towards the cash till. 

“You’re joking.” Harry gaped in awe, not noticing the men. 

“I’ve had all the essentials packed for days.” Hermione said. “Just in case.” 

“By the way, these jeans- not my favorite.” Ron complained. As Ron spoke I noticed one of the men was pulling a wand out from his side pocket. 

“Get down!” I shouted, pulling Harry under the table with me.

The two men turned around and shot hexes at us, the magic hit the table. 

“Stupefy.” Harry stood up and fired at them, the spell hit the cash register. 

“Expulso.” One of the men fired back. 

Harry and I crawled across the room together, he was firing at one of them while I blocked every spell the man threw our way. Ron and Hermione handled the other one. 

We managed to stun the two men, when the waitress walked out of the kitchen she dropped the two mugs in her hand. 

“Go!” Harry shouted at the poor women. 

“You have to leave, please.” I insisted in a nicer tone. She turned around and went out the back. 

“Lock the door and get the lights.” Harry instructed. 

Hermione locked the door with her wand while Ron used the deluminator from Dumbledore to capture the lights. Harry and I walked over to the men on the ground.

“This one’s name’s Rowle. And that one is Dolohov.” I recognized the two Death Eaters. Dolohov had always flirted with Aunt Helena when he was over. Surprisingly, he and Yaxley didn’t get along. 

“So, what are we gonna do with you, eh?” Ron stood over Dolohov’s petrified body. “You kill us if it was turned ‘round, wouldn’t ya?” 

“If we kill them, they’ll know we were here.” Harry pointed out. 

“Ron.” Hermione was shocked that Ron would even say such a thing. 

“Suppose he did Mad-Eye. How would you feel then?” Ron argued. 

“Ron has a point, they’re just going to keep going around killing.” I spoke up, all three of them turned to me in surprise, even Ron.

“It’s better we wipe their memories.” Harry suggested, still eyeing me warily. 

“You’re the boss.” Ron grunted at Harry in annoyance. He stormed away, leaving Harry and Hermione to carry out the idea. 

I followed Ron, understanding his frustration. 

His  _ whole _ family was on the line in this battle. Every Weasley had put their lives at risk for the greater good. He should have been proud but it was impossible to be anything but terrified. 

“Doesn’t killing the bad ones save double the lives?” Ron complained as we stood outside in the crisp London air. 

“I know. But you aren’t a murderer.” I leaned my head against his shoulder. 

“Have… have you ever- you know.” He trailed off. 

“No, but almost.” I confessed, there was no point hiding things from my friends anymore. I wanted them to know exactly who I was, no secrets, no barriers. 

“Almost?” 

I lifted my head and looked at Ron, expecting to see fear in his eyes but there was just curiosity. 

“Yaxley, my… my trainer, he wanted my sister and I to kill this one man who had betrayed our father… We were only 13. It was a test. He called it our third year ‘Owl’.” 

“That’s a sick test.” Ron muttered. 

“Yeah. I could barely get the words out and when I did my body refused to fire it at him, the spell just hit the wall inches away from his face.” 

“I’m assuming Lia did then?” 

“Actually, I didn’t either.” My sister appeared from around the corner. Ron and I held out our wands in front of us. “I couldn’t do it either, I was weak. Yaxley was so disappointed in us. We didn’t get food for... how long was it, Riah?” 

I ignored her question, watching her carefully. 

“It was a solid week or two, I’m sure.” Aurelia went on, strolling towards us. Ron and I took a few steps backwards, I prayed Harry and Hermione would come out soon. “But I learned my lesson. Weakness has its consequence.” 

Suddenly I felt a hand slam across my mouth and an arm wrap around my waist. Ron jumped and tried to fire a spell at my attacker but Lia easily disarmed him. 

I felt my body twist as my attacker apparated us away. 


	66. Chapter 66

Aurelia

“Petrify her and then take her to the dungeon.” I instructed Theo, who had my sister struggling in his arms. “You can go home after. I’ll meet you there.”

Theo obeyed and I went down the hall of Malfoy Manor and into the ballroom where my father sat on this throne. 

Yaxley, Wormtail and Lucius were in front of them. Their conversation halted as I walked in. 

“I’ve got her.” I told my father. 

“Good.” My father replied. “Now your sister will be at your wedding, just as she should.” 

I still didn’t understand why it was so important to have her there but I didn’t question him. 

“The wedding will be tomorrow.” My father declared. “Wormtail, go tell the guests.” 

Peter Pettigrew obliged, scampering out of the room. 

“You’re going to make a beautiful bride, Aurelia.” My father grinned. 

Auriah

I woke up on a cold, cement ground. My mind was fuzzy as my brain tried to catch up with my body. 

“Ms.Izar, are you alright?” A gravelly voice asked. I turned to see Ollivander, the wandmaker sitting at my side. 

“Where are we?” I groaned, pulling myself up. 

“Malfoy Manor dungeons.” He replied, brokenness lacing his words. 

My mind played back the last memory I had, standing outside the diner with Ron. My heart broke when I realized my father was going to kill me and I would never see Harry again. 

There was no way I would be allowed to live after helping a ‘mudblood’, a ‘blood traitor’ and Harry Potter. 

Aurelia 

After exiting the ballroom I slid to the floor, completely drained. I had to apparate back to the Nott Manor where I was staying but I barely had energy to breath.

“Yaxley, make sure our special guest is ready for tomorrow.” I heard my father say through the wall.

“My Lord, are you sure? Is it too soon?” Yaxley stammered.

“Yes. I’m sure.” My father hissed, annoyed. “This was your plan, I just want to see it carried through.”

I hadn’t the slightest idea what or who they were talking about but I didn’t have the energy to care. 

I knew I couldn’t stay on the floor of the hallway so I forced myself to get up and headed to the front door. 

When I got there I saw Draco coming down the stairs, my heart pulsed. 

“Lia.” Draco said, surprised. 

“Draco.” I replied, curtly. 

“What are you doing here, is something going on?” He asked. 

“We caught Riah.” I told him, trying to sound enthusiastic. 

“You look exhausted.” 

“Thanks.”

“I don’t mean it like that.” A trace of a playful smirk fluttered on his face.

“It’s been a stressful past few days.” I sighed. 

“You’re going to splinch yourself if you try apparating in this condition.” 

“I have to go back.” 

“Stay the night.” 

“You know I can’t do that.” 

“You can stay in your old room.” Draco insisted. “Come on Lia, you need to rest.” 

Draco was right and I had no choice but to agree to stay. Though a splinching would have been a good way to get out of my wedding the next day. 

I followed Draco up the stairs, and headed down a familiar hallway. Draco opened the door and let me in. 

“I’ll go get you something to sleep in.” He said from the doorway. He shut the door and I sat on the soft bed,sinking in. 

The fabric of my romper dug into my skin, making me uncomfortable so I stood up and stripped out of it. The door opened and Draco reappeared, quicker than I expected. 

His eyes drifted down my body, left only in a white lace bralette and matching bottoms. 

“Where are the clothes?” I asked, staring at his empty hands. 

“I- uh” He cleared his throat. “I was about to grab them but I came back to ask if you wanted a short sleeve or a long sleeve.”

“It’s okay, I’ll just wear this to bed.” I gestured to my underwear. 

Draco didn’t answer, but I saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Our eyes locked and I could feel my body screaming at me, begging and pleading to touch him. 

He must have felt the same way too because he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. The two of us rushed towards each other and I found my lips on his in a matter of seconds. 

His hands slid to the back of my thighs and he picked me up effortlessly, carrying me over to the bed and throwing me down on top of it. He gripped both sides of the white lace panties and pulled them down my legs, flinging them to the floor. 

I felt his lips press against my clit and he suctioned in rhythm with my pulse. After that he parted his mouth slightly and flicked his tongue, slowly but firmly. My legs wrapped around his head as pleasure jolted through my body. 

After a while I gently pushed Draco away, his mouth felt nice but I needed more. I rolled onto my knees and held his lips in the grasp of mine. 

His hands travelled from my waist to my back and he pulled the bralette over my head. Then he tugged at the hem of his black turtleneck, pulling it off as I pushed his slacks and boxers to the ground.

“Get back down there.” He growled, now fully nude. He grabbed my waist and threw me back so I was laying down again. 

He wanted control. 

Draco leaned over me and his tongue circled over one of my nipples, then the other. His hands slid down to my hips and he lifted them up slightly. The bed was high enough off the ground that he was aligned perfectly with my horizontal body when he stood to the side of the bed. 

“Do you want this?” Draco asked. 

“Yes, more than anything.” I replied, desperate to feel him inside of me. 

I felt him slide into me and he continued to grip my hips. My walls clenched tightly around him and he trusted gently, trying to stretch them out.

Loud moans escaped my lips as I was reminded of how good it felt to have Draco inside of me.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you Lia.” Draco groaned, sliding in deeper which each thrust. 

“I’ve missed you.” I replied breathlessly. 

Draco pulled himself out and climbed on top of the bed, shifting to his knees. 

“Flip over.” He commanded. I immediately followed his order, turning to lay on my stomach. 

I felt his hands on my hips as he pulled me towards him, his dick brushed my bud as he teased me slightly. I pushed back into him impatiently. 

He pushed himself back into me, I moaned deeply as I felt him from his angle. A hand grabbed my neck and pulled my head up, I was gasping for air but somehow that made everything feel so much better. 

“Draco, I’m cumming.” I gasped, through strangled breaths. 

I felt my walls tighten around him, pulsing as my body flooded with pleasure. Draco let out a string of animalistic groans as he felt me pulse around him. 

His hand left my neck and he grabbed my hips, pulling me further on to him. I felt his warm release hit my uterus, filling me completely. 

Draco pulled out of me and collapsed on the bed. I rolled over and shifted closer to him. He grabbed the side of my face and kissed me deeply. 

His fingers brushed against the ink on my chest, tracing the ink stars. 

“You were supposed to be mine.” He murmured into my lips. “Mine forever.” 

“I know.” I whispered, feeling the rippling pain of heartbreak fill my body. 

“I don’t know how to stop loving you, Lia.” He whispered as we pulled apart. 

“I’m never going to stop loving you, Draco.” I replied, curling into his chest. 

Our breaths slowed in sync as we fell asleep holding on to one another.


	67. Chapter 67

Aurelia

My eyes fluttered open and I was nearly blinded as sunlight streamed into the room and assaulted my face. I glanced over to Draco who was fast asleep, his arm still wrapped around me. 

“Shit.” I muttered, remembering that today was my wedding day. I had to return to my room at the Nott’s before someone discovered I wasn’t there. 

I slid out of Draco’s grasp and got off the bed, trying my best not to wake him. 

“Lia?” He groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. So much for that.

“I have to go.” I told him, picking up my rumpled romper from the ground. 

“Right.” Draco’s grey eyes filled with sadness as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry.” I slid between his legs and ran my fingers through his matted white blonde hair. “I don’t have a choice.” 

“I know.” He replied, dragging this thumb along my bottom lip. I let him pull me in for one last kiss. Committing the feeling of his warm petal colored lips on mine to memory.

I reluctantly pulled away and stepped back away from him. I had to close my eyes as I apparated away because the look on his face hurt so badly. 

When I landed in my suite at the Nott’s there was nobody there. I quickly changed out yesterday’s clothes and hopped into the shower. The last thing I wanted to do was wash the remnants of my night with Draco off but I had to, I was marrying another man in just a few hours. 

As I stepped out of the shower I heard a knocking on the suite door. I wrapped my hair in a towel and threw on a white silk robe, very bridal. 

Theo was standing at the door when I opened it. He was wearing a long black robe and he looked nervous. 

“It’s bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony.” I shut the door in his face. 

“Lia, please. I just want to talk to you.” Theo begged through the door. “Just give me two minutes to talk.” 

“Fine.” I relented, opening the door. 

Our forced marriage was doomed anyways. 

I padded over to the cream colored sofa and took a seat. Theo sat down on the matching armchair across from me. 

“I thought you should have this,” He took out a black velvet box from his pocket. “I didn’t really get a chance to propose, and you don’t have a choice but…” 

He flipped open the box to reveal a stunning engagement ring. The ring was a large emerald surrounded by a bloom of gold and diamonds. It was everything I had ever dreamed of.

It was a reminder of how well Theo actually knew me. 

Gently, he grabbed my hand and slid the ring on my finger.

“Lia, I want you to know that I really do love you.” Theo continued.

I didn't bother holding in my scoff as I pulled my hand away from him.

“I mean it, I regret that night with June so much. I would give anything to do it over again.” He insisted. 

“But it was more than just that one night with June, right? Be honest Theo.” 

“I’ll admit I made so many stupid mistakes. I had the perfect girl and I fucked everything up.” His cheeks grew red, acknowledging his guilt. “But Lia, we’re getting married. We’re going to be spending the rest of our lives together and I can’t have you hate me. Please, just give me another chance. I want you to know that I really do love you and I intend on being a good and faithful husband.” 

“I did give you a second chance.” I reminded him. “I just can’t love you the same way I did before.” 

“Is it because of Malfoy?” Theo muttered. “Lia, he’s not right for you. I’m willing to do anything for you, I killed a man for you.” 

“I-” I didn’t have a response. 

“Draco acts tough but he’s weak and you know it. But you and I, Lia, we’re strong. Just think of all the things we’ll accomplish together.” 

“Just go.” I stood up abruptly. 

Theo had a point. Killing Dumbledore was a minor task compared to what my father had to do in order to achieve power. My life was heading in a very specific direction, a dark direction, and I didn’t think Draco would be capable of being part of that. No matter how much I loved him I didn’t think I could give up everything I had dreamed of. 

But I didn’t want Theo reminding me of that. 

“Lia-” He stood up. 

“Go, please.” I turned away from him. “I’ll see you at the wedding.” 

Theo waited for a minute before turning to go. 

“I’ll see you at the wedding.” He said softly as he shut the door behind him.

Auriah

Every bone in my body ached after sleeping on the luxury cement floor of the dungeon. Ollivander was also a loud snorer so that was lovely, as well.

A few hours after I woke up, a house elf brought down breakfast. 

My plate was filled with all my favorite foods while Ollivander was given what looked like gray porridge. Judging by the way he demolished the bowl in just three bites, he didn’t get much food. 

He declined the melon slices, buttered toast and sausages I offered him at first, but it didn’t take long for him to accept. His eyes watered as he ate, it had been too long since he had tasted real food.

After breakfast there was not much for us to do besides talk, which Ollivander seemed very happy to do. I couldn’t imagine being isolated with no one to speak to for as long as he had been. 

He had been mid-lecture about the use of Cypress wood in wands, when he was interrupted by footsteps. 

Yaxley came to the dungeon door and hit me with a stunning hex before unlocking it. 

“Come, your father and I have a gift for you.” Yaxley said as he lifted my stunned body over his shoulder and carried me out. “A welcome home present of some sort.” 

He carried me outside the manor and instantly apparated to another location. I recognized the house we were outside of, it was Nott Manor. 

“Riah.” My aunt’s voice was filled with surprise as Yaxley carried me through the front door. 

“Get the magic stripping potion now.” Yaxley barked at her. She was about to protest but Yaxley pulled out his wand. “You’re on thin ice with the Dark Lord. Be smart, little miss Ravenclaw.” 

My aunt took her sweet time retrieving the pure black potion which pissed Yaxley off. Once he had it, he shoved the bitter liquid down my throat. 

“Great. Now that that’s taken care off, here's your dress. Follow me.” Yaxley commanded, shoving a garment bag into my arms.

There wasn’t much I could do besides obey so I followed Yaxley up the stairs. Aunt Helena started to trail after me but Yaxley shot a hex at her and she flew off the stairs. 

“What the hell.” I hissed at Yaxley. 

“Shut up.” Yaxley growled. 

We got to the top of the stairs and walked down the dimly lit halls. The last time I had been here I was ten. The halls that used to be filled with excitement and mystery now looked like halls of misery and darkness. 

As we passed one of the rooms a door flew open, Lia’s head popped out.

“Oh, I thought the girls were here.” She sighed when she saw Yaxley. Her pale green eyes flickered over to me. “Why is she here? Shouldn’t she be rotting in a cellular?” 

“Nice to see you too, sis.” I fake smiled. It took everything in my not to smack her arrogant face, I couldn’t believe my own sister kidnapped and imprisoned me. 

“Your father’s orders.” Yaxley explained, continuing down the hall.

My sister slammed the door closed, retreating to her bedroom.

Yaxley and I walked further down the hall, turning a few corners. We ended up in front of a door and he paused before turning the door handle. 

“Here ya go.” Yaxley said, swinging the door open. 

I stepped inside and nearly fainted when my eyes locked with a familiar pair of honey colored eyes. 


	68. Chapter 68

Auriah

“Hello, Auriah.” A voice rang out, a voice I had never thought I would hear again.

I was at a complete loss for words, I was dreaming or hallucinating or something but there was no way it was real. My body felt as though it had been petrified, I couldn’t move. 

“Cedric?” I managed to squeeze out of my frozen lips. 

“I missed you.” He grinned, stepping forward and cradling my face gently. 

He looked exactly the same as the last day I had seen him, aside from his clothes. He felt like Cedric, looked like Cedric, sounded like Cedric, and even smelled like Cedric. But I still couldn’t believe it was him. 

“This isn’t happening. This isn’t real.” My heart started to race. I pulled away from his grasp and turned to Yaxley, outraged. “What kind of sick joke is this?” 

“It’s not a joke.” Yaxley rolled his eyes. “I didn’t kill your little boyfriend, just petrified him.” 

“What?” 

“Yaxley had me kept here, apparently I was too much of a distraction for you.” Cedric explained. “But I guess you are distracted by something else now, or should I say some _ one _ else.”

I could see the hurt in his eyes.

“Okay… awkward.” Yaxley snorted. “Anyways, the wedding is in an hour. Be ready.” He fled quickly, leaving me with my first love.

“Cedric, I-”

“No, I understand. You had to move on.” He offered a sad smile. “I just wish it wasn't Potter of all people.”

“He’s a good person.” I defended Harry immediately. “And I love him.” 

“You loved me first though.” Cedric stepped closer to me and brushed a thumb against my flushed cheeks. “And you still do, don’t you?” 

I didn’t know how to answer his question. I did love him, I didn’t think I could ever stop. But I also loved Harry. There was no right way to go about this.

Suddenly he leaned in and our lips touched. I sunk into the familiar sensation, it felt like I had been blasted back through time. His hand slid down my back and gripped my arse, bringing me back into the present. 

“No, I can’t do this.” I said as I put distance between him. 

“Okay, it’s okay. I know it’s a lot.” Cedric grinned the grin that used to stop my heart. “Let’s just go to the wedding and enjoy each other’s presence again.” 

Aurelia

I stood in the foyer of Nott manor feeling light headed and short of breath. 

I wasn’t sure if it was because I hadn’t eaten anything all day, or the corset I had on squeezing every ounce of oxygen out of me, or anxiety for the wedding. 

It was probably a mixture of all three. 

“Drink some water.” Daphne insisted, handing me a glass of water. I could see the pity on her face, all three of my bridesmaids had the same expression all day. 

Daphne, Tracey and Pansy were all dressed in matching bridesmaid dresses. Sticking to the funeral theme, they were black with sweetheart necklines and tulle skirts. Each of them held a bouquet of black roses mixed with a few stems of baby’s breath. 

“Stand over there with the other bridesmaids.” Yaxley’s gravelly voice hissed from around the corner. He came into view and Riah was being dragged in by him. She was wearing a dress that matched the other girls and had a bouquet in her hand. 

“No.” I immediately realized what was going on. “No, she’s not going to be part of my wedding.” 

“Daddy’s orders.” Yaxley shrugged.

“Believe me, I wouldn’t be here if I had a choice.” Riah glared at me, still angry I had taken her away from her little group of friends. 

“Ugh, whatever.” I rolled my eyes. “Just don’t step on my train.” 

“Go see if they’re ready to get started.” Yaxley commanded Pansy, Daphne and Tracey. The three girls click clacked out of the room in their black heels. 

The sick feeling I had only increased as I was left alone with two of the people I hated the most. Two traitors. 

“Why do you look so upset?” Yaxley asked, I hadn’t noticed he had been staring at me. I was surprised when his face showed genuine concern. 

“Um maybe because I’m being forced into marriage with my ex, at 17 years old.” I snapped. 

“Well I had to live with mine for 17 years and raise two brats with her.” Yaxley’s scowl replaced his concern. “Besides, it’s Theo. He’s the best option for you.” 

“Right, cause you care about what’s best for me.” 

“Believe it or not, Lia, but I do. I raised you and I want you to be with someone who can protect you. Malfoy wouldn’t kill a rat, even if it shit on his shiny blonde head.” 

“I don’t need protection.”

“You have no idea what the world is like, Aurelia.” 

“So you want the best for Lia but you don’t give a shit about me, right?” Riah scoffed from her spot in the corner of the room.

“Don’t play the victim, Riah. You betrayed us.” I scoffed. 

“Please, Yaxley has made it clear for as long as I can remember. Lia is the favorite and I’m the disappointment. And why? Because I don’t take pleasure in hurting people? Because I’m a good person?” Riah’s anger seethed out of her. 

“It’s time.” Tracey bursted into the room, she took a step back when she saw Riah fuming. Daphne and Pansy came up from behind her. 

I didn’t have time to process anything Riah had said, my heart was fluttering anxious. Daphne handed me my bouquet, an arrangement of black orchids, dark red roses and white daffodils. 

The daffodils were the only hint of white at the entire wedding. They were my mother’s favorite flower and I had to have them regardless of my no white rule. 

“Where’s my father?” I asked Yaxley. 

He looked at me like I was stupid. 

“He’s not coming.” Yaxley said blatantly. “He’s far too busy.”

I was absolutely perplexed. My father wasn’t even going to show up to the wedding he was forcing me to have. 

“I know this isn’t ideal.” Yaxley lowered his voice so only I could hear it. “But I’ll walk you down the aisle, okay. You’re not alone.” 

“Okay.” I mumbled, feeling too many mixed emotions. 

“Sorry, sorry. I know I’m late, I was just finishing the cake.” My Aunt Helena scurried into the room. 

Despite the way I had treated her she had insisted on making my wedding cake completely by herself from scratch. Even though I didn’t care about the wedding or a cake it meant a lot how much she cared for me. 

“Aunt Helena, would you walk me down the aisle?” I asked. 

Both her and Yaxley turned to me in shock, Yaxley looked betrayed. 

“I want both of you too.” I clarified to him. 

They were there for me when my father wasn’t. These two people had raised me. Even though it wasn’t the most idyllic and healthy childhood, it made me who I was. 

“Of course, darling!” My aunt grinned. I wanted to smile back but I couldn’t.

It was time for the wedding to start.

“Veil.” Daphne reminded me. I bent down so she could lift it over my head to cover my face. The dark fabric made my vision look gloomy, perfectly fitting my mood. 

My bridesmaids started heading towards the Nott garden at the back of the house. Yaxley and Aunt Helena linked themselves on either side of me and guided me down the hall behind the girls. 

The garden had been decorated slightly. A path made out of black rose pedals composed the aisle and at the end was black metal arch covered in black orchids. The sky was filled with dark clouds, threatening to release rain at any moment. 

It truly felt like I had died and it was my funeral. 

Once all four bridesmaids had made it down the aisle it was my turn. Yaxley and my aunt pulled me forward and my feet reluctantly started to move.

A small crowd, made out of Death Eaters, stood watching me as I walked towards them. 

Theo was standing under the arch staring at me in absolute awe. 

It was ironic how Theo and I used to have pretend weddings in this very yard when we were kids. He was the one I had always imagined marrying. Something I had wanted so badly as a child ended up being my worst nightmare. 

The walk down the aisle felt like it took ages, especially with Draco’s gray eyes watching me. 

He, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were all forced to be Theo’s groomsmen. It was honestly sadistic, but that’s the way Yaxley rolled. It was bad enough that Draco had to come to the wedding, but to make him stand next to his ex best friend as he married me was heinous. 

The only benefit was that I could look at him as I walked down the aisle, briefly imagining it was him I was walking forward for. He looked so handsome standing there. 

I imagined he was breaking on the inside but he’s face was stone cold and emotionless. Despite what everyone had been saying I knew he was strong. Draco Malfoy was anything but weak. 

Auriah 

There was no doubt Lia looked radiant as she glided down the aisle. 

Of course she of all people would have a black wedding dress, she was such a drama queen.

I thought it was ridiculous that both Yaxley and Aunt Helena were walking her down the aisle. Yaxley was literally the reason Lia was having a wedding, not to mention the countless abuse both of us had taken from him over the years. 

Both Yaxley and my father were terrible people but Lia still loved them, I couldn’t understand why. I wanted to help her see but she was too stubborn. 

When Lia was at the altar Daphne and Tracey lifted the dark lace veil. She stood across from Theo and Yaxley started to perform the ceremony. Yaxley, being the heartfelt person he was, didn’t say much besides the standard lines. 

Then it was time for vows. 

“Aurelia, I have been dreaming about this day since the first time I saw you.” Theo started, his false sincerity made me sick. “We were four and Yaxley brought you and your sister over for the first time, you were wearing the pale green dress that matched your eyes and your hair had been tied with a black ribbon. I fell in love that day, and I’m going to love you just as much for the rest of our lives.” 

I wondered if Lia was buying his bullshit, I wish I could have seen her face but I was stuck standing behind her. Draco’s face, on the other hand, was completely in my line of sight. His jaw was clenched tightly and a vein in his neck pulsed angrily.

“Theo, you were my first love.” Lia began. Everyone leaned forward, dying to know what my sister was going to say. “Growing up, I always saw myself marrying you. And even though I failed Divination, I guess I’m a fucking seer because here we are.” 

Everyone waited expectantly for her to continue. Lia turned and looked at all the expectant faces.

“Uh… I don’t really have anything else to say.” She shrugged. “Can we just wrap this up?”

Theo looked hurt but the wanker deserved to be. I saw Draco smirk a little and Blaise was holding back a snicker. 

“Okay, moving on. Hands out.” Yaxley instructed. 

Lia and Theo extended their hands towards each other and Yaxley pulled out his wand. He started to chant a marriage binding spell and amber ribbons of magic swirl around the couple’s hands. 

Theo beamed as the ribbons shifted into a bright crimson and disappeared. Their bond was sealed. 

“I now pronounce you Husband and Wife.” Yaxley announced. “You may kiss the bride.” 

Theo leaned forward and grabbed Lia’s waist. She didn’t pull away but she just gave him a peck before turning her head slightly. 

The audience of death eaters let out a weak, disinterested cheer, they probably only came because it was the Dark Lord’s daughter’s wedding. 

My sister’s friends exchanged pity glances for Lia. The only person who looked happy was Theo. 

Later that night it actually felt like someone had died. 

The reception was held in the Nott’s dining hall which was dimly lit with a few candles. There was no dancing and laughter like there had been at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Just drinking. Heavy, heavy drinking. 

Lia and her friends seemed to be having the most fun, they were doing shots of Firewhiskey. She was even smiling and joking around with Theo, the two of them looked like the happy golden couple they used to be.

Tracey and Crabbe were sitting in the corner liplocked, in their own happy bliss. Pansy was throwing herself at Blaise, who seemed completely uninterested. Daphne and Goyle watched in amusement.

The only one from their little group that looked miserable was Draco. He sat alone across the room seething. Seeing Lia happy with Theo, even though it was alcohol induced, pissed him off. 

I don’t know why, but I felt compelled to go over to him. After grabbing two glasses of Firewhiskey I made my way over and sat down next to him. He didn’t even tear his eyes away from my sister. 

“I think she’s just trying to make the best of a bad situation.” I spoke up. He turned his head slightly and glanced at me. I slid one of the glasses towards him.

“I know, and I want her to be happy…” He replied, grabbing the glass. 

“But it’s hard.” I finished for him. He nodded and dumped the entire serving of alcohol down his throat in one go.

“This is what I get for being a spineless git.” Draco chuckled dryly. 

“I don’t think you’re spineless, Draco.” I stared into his gray eyes, they were lost and angry. “You’re just a better person than I thought you were.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean.” He scoffed, looking away.

“You aren’t evil. Just like I know Lia isn’t either. It’s just the way we were brought up, surrounded by so much darkness, greed, selfishness. You guys haven’t found the light and the freedom it brings.”

“And you have?” Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m… in the process of finding it. I have good people in my life. If it weren’t for them I don’t know where I’d be right now.” 

Draco didn’t reply, I didn’t know if he thought I was full of bullocks or seriously contemplating what I said. 

“I’d ask you to dance but I think we’d be the only ones.” Cedric appeared beside me. I hadn’t seen him at all during the ceremony and was starting to worry I had imagined seeing him again earlier that day. 

I could sense Draco’s surprise when he saw the Hufflepuff everyone thought was dead. 

“Where have you been?” I asked, taking in his formal attire. I was reminded of the Yule Ball and the night we had after it. 

“I didn’t really feel like going to the wedding so I just took a nap.” He shrugged with a cheeky grin. 

“Lucky.” I laughed. 

“ _ What the fuck. _ ” My sister’s voice intruded my brain. 

I found her and her friends, staring at Cedric in complete shock. I guess their precious Dark Lord kept them out of the loop on this one. 

“ _ Yeah, I know. _ ” I replied to her. 

Suddenly the dark room grew even darker and my father materialized in the center of the room. Everyone fell to their knees, including Cedric. 

“I suppose congratulations are in order, Mr. and Mrs. Nott.” My father grinned at my sister. I could see her forcing herself to sober up while simultaneously trying not to show the blatant disgust she felt towards his statement. 

“Thank you, father.” She replied, standing up and dusting off her dress. 

“Theodore, you are now part of my family. And in this family we share everything, isn’t that right Aurelia?” 

Lia nodded but her furrowed brows indicated her confusion. 

“Now that you are bonded to one another, your magics strengthen each other. And in turn I am strengthened.” My father explained. He turned to the crowd with wide arms. “That my friends is what family is all about.” 

“It is an hour to be part of your family, my Lord.” Theo replied.

“It is, isn’t.” My father grinned. “Cedric, I hope to see you join it in the near future as well.” 

What. 

“I hope so too, my Lord.” Cedric raised his glass to my father. 

I literally felt sick. What the hell were they talking about. I wasn’t going to marry Cedric, I wasn’t a puppet like Lia.

Cedric wrapped an arm around my waist and grinned at me. I couldn’t do anything but stare back at him. 

“Now, I have a gift for my beloved daughter.” My father held out a pale hand and extended it towards Lia. His words didn’t even hurt me, I didn’t want his love.

Lia walked towards him and grabbed it and the two of them immediately disappeared. 


	69. Chapter 69

Aurelia

“A horcrux?” My brain felt a bit slow as I tried to comprehend what my father was saying. 

I was barely standing on my feet after taking 12 Firewhiskey shots earlier that night. Apparating drunk annihilated my brain and all its functions. 

My father had taken us to the ballroom of Malfoy Manor, which was empty and darker than usual. 

“Yes, a part of your soul will be stored in an object. The key to immortality.” My father explained again, being surprisingly patient. “You’ll have to hide the object well, of course.” 

“And you want me to make one?” I asked doubtfully, soul splitting did not sound appealing. 

“One or more.” He replied, nonchalantly. “We’ll have eternity, Aurelia. You and I.” 

As soon as he said that I was immediately sold. He wanted me with him, it was a promise that he would never leave me.

“Okay, how do I make one?” 

“Wormtail!” My father called. His little chubby minion scampered into the room with a floating body trailing behind him. 

“Who is this?” I asked, staring at the unconscious body. It was an old woman dressed in baggy rags. 

“Bathilda Bagshot.” My father replied, giving no explanation as to who she was or why she was here. 

Wormtail lowered her body onto the ground in front of him. He reached into his pocket and produced a ring then set it down next to her. It was the ring I had worn to the Yule ball, my mother’s ring.

“What do I do with her?” 

“You are going to kill her. Now listen to the spell carefully,  _ Scinditur Animam Meam Abscondere Eam Avada Kedavra _ .” 

“Kill her? Why her?” My stomach started to twist even more than it had before. 

I had never killed a person before, and I wasn’t planning on starting with a helpless little old woman. She was frail and fragile. It looked like I could have touched her with the tip of my wand and shattered her. 

“It’s all part of a plan, my dear. You need not concern yourself with the details, just do as you're told.” My father was finally growing impatient. “Now say the spell,  _ Scinditur Animam Meam Abscondere Eam Avada Kedavra _ .” 

There was no getting out of this. I had to do what my father wanted. I couldn’t fail, I wasn’t going to disappoint him.

I took out my wand, wandless magic would be too temperamental to do the spell properly. 

“ _ Scinditur Animam Meam Abscondere Eam Avada Kedavra _ .” I chanted, pointing my wand at her. Green light emitted from my wand and struck the woman’s body.

I immediately felt unbearable pain rip through my body. It felt as though someone had reached into my body and was ripping out my organs. 

I leaned forward and spewed a horrid smelling acidic concoction. 

My vision started to get blurry before turning into black. 

Auriah

As time passed it became clear to everyone my sister wasn’t returning to the ‘celebration’.

People started to leave and house elves started to clean up. 

“Take her back to the Malfoys.” Yaxley instructed Cedric as he passed us on his way out, he had two younger witches dangling from each arm. 

“Are you ready to go?” Cedric asked, taking my hand. My first instinct was to pull away but for some reason I didn’t. 

“I really don’t want to spend another night in the dungeon.” I sighed, my body still ached. 

“Don’t worry, you can stay with me tonight... I’ll sleep on the sofa.” He added, sensing my hesitation. After all these years he was still a perfect gentleman. 

The two of us headed back to Malfoy Manor and headed up towards a room that was on the same floor as my old room. 

“So you’ve been staying here the whole time?” I asked Cedric as we walked in. 

“Well, I was in the cellular for a while, so I understand why you don’t want to go back, but they upgraded me at the start of the year.” Cedric said as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, I turned away and stared at the black sheets on the bed. 

“What made them upgrade you?” 

“Well... I agreed to become a Death Eater.” 

“What?” My head whipped around to look at him. He was shirtless and facing me, my eyes landed on the dark mark that was carved into his arm. 

“It’s not a big deal, Riah. It’s for the best.” Cedric smirked. “Your father has a vision.”

“A horrible evil vision.” I snapped. “He’s a horrible person.”

“You only think that because you thought he killed me.” Cedric fired back. 

“No, it’s more than that-”

“He wants us to be together, he wants you to have everything you’ve ever wanted.” 

“He doesn’t give a shit about me.” I scoffed. “He is a selfish psychopath.” 

Smack. My cheek burned and my heart stopped. Cedric had slapped me, his face was full of rage. 

“Do not talk about the Dark Lord in such ways.” His voice was eerily low, he no longer sounded like himself. I stepped away from him and looked at the door. “Go, but you won’t get far.”

I took a step towards the door and he grabbed my wrist.

“Don’t go. I’m sorry.” His voice softened but his grip revealed his anger wasn’t gone.

“You aren’t Cedric are you?” Cedric would never lay his hands on anyone, especially not me. 

“I told Yaxley this wouldn’t work.” ‘Cedric’s’ voice changed, getting deeper and huskier. “It was fun while it lasted. I enjoy this particular body and extremely enjoyed our little snog.” He winked at me. 

“Who are you?” I clutched the doorknob. 

“Mulciber, at your service, love.” He grinned.

I recognized the name, he was well known for performing the imperious curse with ease. I quickly fled the room, terrified he would try to control me. 

Fortunately, he didn’t follow me. I ran through the halls and down the stairs. 

The manor was silent, I wasn’t sure who was back from the wedding or even who was staying in this bloody place. I half expected Dumbledore to pop out of one of the rooms sporting a fresh dark mark as well. 

When I got to the front door I grabbed the door handle. I figured Yaxley would have me magically trapped here but I had to at least try. 

The second my skin touched the brass I felt a violent shock vibrate through my body and I quickly pulled my hand away.

“You really think you could just walk out the front door?” Draco’s voice came from behind me. I could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“That would be ideal.” I replied, turning around. The smug look I expected was there but it was mixed with exhaustion and sadness. 

“I’m surprised they’re just letting you walk around free. Are you staying in your old room?” 

“I was going to stay in Cedric’s room but I… I just had to get out.” 

“It’s not him, is it. There’s no way Diggory was living in my house and I wasn’t aware, although...” Draco sighed, clearly frustrated.. “I have no idea what’s going on in my own house any more, everything is just…” 

He didn’t even need to finish his sentence, I couldn’t agree more. Nothing made sense anymore, everything was a plot or trick.

I felt lost.

Harry was who knows where, being hunted by my father. 

My sister was turning into a monster. 

And now I was trapped in a manor with Draco Malfoy and who knows who the fuck else. 

I crumbled to the ground, completely breaking down. It was all too much. Draco hesitated for a moment but then he was kneeling beside me, he placed a hand on my shoulder. 

I sunk into him and he wrapped his arms around me. 

“Come, you need to get some rest.” He said after I calmed down a bit.

Draco lifted me up, and carried me up the several flights of stairs. 

When we got to his suite he took out a nightshirt and handed it to me. 

“The bathroom is over there,” He pointed. “You can stay in here tonight. My bedroom is over there. I’ll take the couch out here.” 

“Thank you.” I managed to breath out. 

Even though Draco was being nice, it only added to my frustration. One more thing that was completely unexpected. 

Aurelia

The next morning I woke up in a very familiar room.

“Good morning, love.” My aunt was laying next to me, worry written all over her face. 

“Aunt Helena?” I sat up, looking around my old room at the Malfoy Manor. “Why am I here?” 

“Your father called me after you passed out. I didn’t think it would have been a good idea to apparate you back to the Nott’s in your condition.” her eyes shifted nervously. “Also, I figured you didn’t want to spend your first night in Theo’s room unconscious.” 

“Theo’s room?” 

“All your stuff was moved there during the wedding.” 

“No.” I felt my blood boil. “I’m not sharing a room with him.”

“You two are married now, Lia. It’s what’s expected.” 

“Is this the 1800s?” I snapped. 

“No,” Aunt Helena kept her calmly steady tone, “but you know your father and Yaxley are very traditional.” 

I knew arguing with my aunt was pointless, she wasn’t the one forcing me to do this.

“Anyways, here are some clothes for you to change into.” She got off the bed and retrieved a pile of clothes from the bedside table. 

“Thanks.” I muttered, happy to get out of the extremely uncomfortable dress.

“Get changed and head back home, okay? I’ll see you there.” 

I held in my scoff. Nott Manor was not home. I would have rather gone back to the tiny shack I grew up in than go to the Notts. 

My aunt left the room and I started to undress. 

As I slid the dark lace dress off my body I noticed something on my hand. A snake ring sitting on my middle finger, right next to my wedding ring. 

It was my mother’s ring. 

The memories of what happened with my father last night started flooding back. This ring was a horcrux. My horcrux. I had murdered someone last night. I had taken an actual heart beating, oxygen breathing human life away. 

I felt my chest start to grow tight as my heart quickened and my breaths grew shallow. Bile rose in my throat and I quickly ran to the wastebasket by the door and heaved my guts into it. 

When I was finished I still didn’t feel any better. I threw on the clothes on the bed and headed out the bedroom door.

I had to see Draco. 

I needed him, no matter whether or not I was married. 

I headed down the hall, up a flight of stairs and down another hall to Draco’s suite, praying that he was in there. My hand shook as I lifted it to knock on his door. 

The second the door opened and I saw him I rushed into his body. His arms wrapped around my waist and I felt my body tremble violently against his. 

“Lia? What’s wrong?” He asked, pulled back so he could see my face. 

“I-I…” I couldn’t get the words out. I didn’t know how to tell Draco that I had murdered someone last night. What would he have thought of me if he knew? 

“What’s going on?” He pressed. 

“I killed someone.” I whispered. I saw surprise instantly fill his eyes. 

“What?” He retracted his arms from me and I immediately regret telling him. 

“Lia?” My sister's head peaked out from Draco’s bedroom. She was wearing his shirt and her curls were a mess. The makeup from the wedding was still caked on her face. 

An overwhelming anger flooded my body violently. I had noticed them speaking at the wedding last night and that had already raised concerns for me.

“What the hell is she doing here?”

“Lia, it’s not-” Draco started to say. 

“iT’s nOt wHat it LoOks liKe.” I mocked, rolling my eyes in disbelief. “Did you pretend she was me while you fucked her?” 

“We didn’t!” Riah exclaimed. 

“You’re so desperate to be me, Riah. It’s pathetic.” Both of them opened their mouths to speak but I continued on. “I’m Yaxley’s favorite AND father’s favorite and you just can’t handle it, can you? That’s why you fucked Potter and rebelled. You thought you could get his attention? But poor you, he doesn’t even fucking care. He’ll never love you the way he loves me.” 

“You’re delusional. Fucking pyscho bitch.” My sister scowled, she shook her head in disbelief and crossed her arms.

“Lia, just calm down.” Draco tried to grab my hand. 

“Fuck both of you.” I stormed out of the room and got out of Malfoy Manor as fast as possible. If it weren’t for the stupid anti-apparition wards in the house I would have gotten out quicker. 

After landing outside the Nott Manor, I stormed into the house. The front double doors slammed behind me. 

Theo’s curled head bobbed down the stairs, he saw me standing there and hurried down. 

“Lia? What’s wrong?” He asked, he was smart enough not to get too close to me. 

“I’m so fucking done with everything.” I ripped my mother’s ringer off my finger and hurled it across the front foyer. 

The second it was away from me I felt my anger start to subdue, leaving only the fear, anxiety and shock. 

I knew Draco and Riah hooking up was ridiculous, I had no idea why I accused them of it. I regret everything I said to my sister. 

Tears burned my eyes but I refused to cry in front of Theo who was staring at me like I was an alien.

“Just talk to me, love.” Theo cautiously stepped closer. 

“I’m a murderer.” I said, staring him dead in the eye. He didn’t flinch. “I killed someone last night. Someone innocent and harmless, who never did anything to me. It was pure selfishness. What the fuck was I thinking?” 

“I know how you feel.” Theo grabbed my hand. “I killed someone for a selfish reason too. At first I regretted it but when I look at you it was completely worth it.” 

Theo’s words were concerning yet comforting. 

“You are the only thing that matters to me, Lia. I would kill a thousand people just to have you by my side. Life is temporary but love is forever, and your love is worth every life in the world.” Theo continued, getting closer with each word. His free hand cupped my chin and lifted my head up, towards him. I didn’t stop him as he leaned in and kissed me. 

I always thought it was Draco who was like me, who understood me. 

But I wasn’t a good person, it was just something I had accepted. And as much as Draco tried to play the bad boy, he was good, his soul was pure. Theo on the other hand...he was the only person who would love me for exactly who I was. 

As I let myself sink into Theo’s lips I felt myself letting go of the guilt. I knew from the start that getting what I wanted wasn’t going to be easy. My father wasn’t going to build us an empire by playing nice. We had to do what was necessary for us to succeed. 

The world was selfish so why couldn’t we be as well. 

Theo’s hands slid to the back of my thighs and he hoisted me up to his waist. With our lips still connected he carried me up the stairs and all the way to his bedroom. 


	70. Chapter 70

** Draco  **

After Lia flipped out and left, Riah stormed into my bedroom and locked herself inside. 

I was completely shocked by Lia’s reaction, how could she ever think I would do that to her? Especially with Riah, her own sister. 

I had let Riah sleep in my room because the sight of her crying just reminded me of Lia. As different as the two girls acted, their expressions were exactly the same. 

It physically hurt me to see her like that. 

But that was all. I would never think of her in that way and I hated her for betraying Lia. 

I was also completely shocked by what Lia had confessed. I never thought Lia was a murderer. But I hated myself for reacting the way I did. I shouldn’t have pulled away, she had to have had a reason. 

I had to go talk to her. 

After throwing on some clothes I headed to the front door. I had just opened the door when my father’s cane wacked the door inches away from my face and pushed it shut. 

“Where are you going?” He asked sternly. 

“To the Nott's” 

“You’re going to see that girl aren’t you?” 

I didn’t answer, knowing he would disapprove. 

“You need to let her go, Draco. If you upset the Dark Lord even more, we’ll all be dead.” He snarled. “Do you want to be the reason your mother is dead?” 

Once again I remained silent. 

“Answer me, boy.” His cane smacked into the side of my head. 

“No.” I glared at him as I pushed through the pain. 

“You are forbidden to leave this house, do you understand?” 

“Yes.” I answered shortly, trying to prevent another strike of his cane. 

Satisfied, he walked away. His cane rapped the ground with each step. 

When he was gone I kicked the door violently. 

Fuck him. I had to see Lia. 

I opened the door and ran outside, apparating as soon as I was clear of the wards. 

The front door was unlocked so I made my way inside. 

Even though I had been here last night for the wedding, it had been a few years since I had been inside. 

I used to go to the Nott's a lot after I started at Hogwarts and met Theo and Blaise. The three of us would hang out in his room, drinking his father’s liquor and smoking his father’s expensive cigars. 

Theo’s father was never around so it was our man cave. We were free. 

But now it felt like I had walked into a prison. 

Lia was trapped here and I needed to free her.

I was about to head up the stairs when something glimmered on the floor next to a house plant and caught my eye. 

I walked closer and saw it was Lia’s ring. The one she had worn to the Yule Ball. I knew it was her mother’s and it meant a lot to her so it was strange to see it just discarded on the ground. I slid it into my pocket and headed up the stairs. 

“Master Draco?” A house elf that was coming down the stairs recognized me. I felt slightly bad I had no idea what his name was. 

“Um, hi. Do you know where Aurelia is?” I asked. 

“Mistress Aurelia is in her and Master Theodore’s bedroom.” He informed me. 

“Thanks.” I continued up the stairs. I was disappointed they were sharing a room but at least I knew where to find her. 

After I knocked on Theo’s door I could hear hushed chatter coming from inside followed by a giggle that was clearly Lia’s. 

“Who is it?” Theo’s voice called through the door. Even though it was his room, I was pissed that he was in there with her. 

“Lia? Can we talk?” I asked, ignoring Theo. 

The hushed chatter resumed as I waited for a response, my irritation started to grow. 

The door opened slightly and Theo stood there wearing his red robe that he used to call his ‘pimp daddy’ robe. 

He always wore it after a shag. 

“My wife is currently unavailable right now, can I take a message?” Theo smirked arrogantly. 

“Just let me fucking talk to her.” I growled. 

“No. Now please leave before I kick your ass out of here.” 

I debated fighting him, it would be an easy win. Even though he was bulkier, I was taller and clearly smarter. 

“Theo, I swear to Salazar-” 

“Listen, mate.” Theo cut me off. He stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him. “I know you’re used to getting everything you want but this time I got the girl, okay. She’s mine and if I ever see you talk to her again I swear on my life I will kill you. I won’t hesitate, like you did.” 

Theo’s words pissed me right off. I had no regrets as I swung my fist at his face, the Malfoy ring on my finger scraped across his cheek bone and drew blood. 

He was quick to swing back but I anticipated it and dogged him while simultaneously hitting his gut. The two blows would have been enough for me to get into the room while he recovered but I was full on pissed. I then grabbed his shoulders and slammed his head against the wall, sending violent vibrations through it. 

I wanted to kill him. 

My fists couldn’t stop hitting him over and over again. I was feeling more hatred than I ever had in my entire life. 

“What the hell, Draco.” Lia came out of the room and pushed me away from Theo’s nearly unconscious body. 

The fact that she was in her bra and knickers only enraged me more. They definitely fucked. The tattoo on her chest looked dull and faded, as if they didn’t matter anymore. 

“Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?” Yaxley marched down the hall, anger in his face.

“Get him away from me.” Theo muttered from the ground. I lunged at him, wanting to kick his teeth in but Yaxley grabbed my shoulders and Lia put herself in front of Theo. 

“You better come with me right now or you’ll regret it.” Yaxley threatened me. I looked at Lia, waiting for her to say something, anything. Her eyes were glassy and emotionless as she stared back. 

Yaxley pushed me in front of him down the hall and stairs, leading us to the front door. When we got outside he grabbed my arm and we apparated back to my place.

“Lucius!” Yaxley bellowed as he pushed me through my front door. “Fuck, Malfoy. Get down here.” 

My father rushed out from his study and my mother and aunt came out from the living room. 

“Control your fucking son, I don’t have time to be dealing with this.” Yaxley shoved me at my father. 

“What did you do?” My father hissed at me.

“Nearly beat the Dark Lord’s son in law to death.” Yaxley answered for me. 

“Thank you, Yaxley. We’ll handle it from here.” Aunt Bella stepped forward and tried to push him out the door. 

“Well since I’m here I’ll check on Auriah.” Yaxley pushed passed her and headed up the stairs. When he was out of sight my father grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my head back. 

“How dare you disobey me. I clearly forbade you from leaving this house and seeing that girl.” He spat in my face. 

“Lucius.” My mother tried to get him to calm down but he pushed her away with his cane. 

“Bella, get Draco some of that magic stripping potion.” He commanded. 

“I’m not your errand girl, Lucy.” My aunt scoffed. 

“I’ll get it, just let go of him.” My mother pleaded. 

My father released me and crossed his arms angrily, muttering to himself about how I was a disappointment and a disgrace. 

Auriah

“Auriah fucking Izar. Where the hell are you?” Yaxley’s voice boomed through the walls of Draco’s bedroom. 

He had called my name a few times but I was happy to just ignore him.

“Riah, I don’t have time for this. Come out or Cedric will die for real this time.” Yaxley continued. 

I scoffed, Yaxley though I was still falling for his heartless trick. 

“Or maybe Aunt Helena needs a little reunion with her big sis.” Yaxley continued to threaten. 

I sighed angrily and got out of Draco’s bed, furious he would even say something like that. 

Yaxley looked surprised when I stomped out of Draco’s suite. 

“Makes sense little Malfoy settled for you, I suppose. A knock off Lia.” Yaxley smirked. 

He was lucky I didn’t have my magic.

“What do you want, Yaxley?” 

“Just making sure you didn’t do some sneaky shit and escape.” 

“I’m still here, happy?” 

“Ecstatic.” He narrowed his eyes at me. “You really picked the wrong side, Ri. While you’re trapped in this dump, your sister is going to be getting sworn in as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic.”

“You’re kidding me.” I scoffed. “You’re aware she didn’t even graduate from Hogwarts, right.” 

“You’re aware you’re father can do whatever the hell he wants right.” Yaxley retorted. 

“And what is he making you? The new Minister?” 

“Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.” He boasted proudly. 

“Wow, you raised his daughters for him and that’s the highest position he could give you?” I smirked. I was well aware it was quite a powerful position but I wanted to push his buttons. 

Yaxley growled and lunged forward but I stepped into Draco’s room and slammed the door shut between us. 

Aurelia 

Theo was laying in his- our bed, recovering after Draco’s attack. He had stayed there for the entire day. Even though Theo was the one who had gotten hurt, I still felt bad for Draco. 

He had come for me, but I couldn’t talk to him. 

We weren’t right for each other. 

My father dropped by during the late afternoon informing Theo and I that we would become ministry members the following morning. Theo would be Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and I was going to be Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. 

It felt surreal that we would be working in the ministry while my friends went for the final year at Hogwarts. Theo could barely handle cooperation at Hogwarts with other students, how was he going to be responsible for international cooperation. 

I was confident in my abilities though. Hell, I could have been the bloody minister for magic if I wanted to. I pretty much ran Hogwarts, how different could the wizard world be. 

“Lia, I forgot. I actually have a wedding present for you.” Theo grinned as I climbed into the bed next to him. He lifted his wand and used it to open his dresser. He lifted out a black gift bag and placed it in front of me. 

“Oh, thanks.” I held the bag. “Um… sorry, I didn’t get you anything.” 

“Darling, you’ve given me the best present ever.” Theo grinned, his eyes trailing over my body. 

I cringed internally. 

I opened the bag and pulled out a brass locket. The locket was gold and had emerald stones in the shape of a serpent on it. 

“Theo, this is gorgeous.” I exclaimed, pleasantly surprised by his gift choice.

“I know, I literally saw it and thought of you.” Theo beamed. 

I clasped the locket around my neck and gave Theo a kiss. 

The gift was sweet and I was starting to think maybe he was a changed person. 

There was no point spending the rest of my life unhappy with him, I had to give our marriage a chance.


	71. Chapter 71

** Harry **

It had only been a few days since Riah had been taken from me but it felt like years. 

Ron, Hermione and I had retreated to Grimmauld Place after Riah was abducted. I hadn’t been able to sleep or eat, all I could think about was her.

Even though I knew it was a bad idea I let down my guard and tried to peer into Voldemort’s mind, hoping to see where he had her. But all I could see was him attacking Ollivander. He was angry and demanding answers about a wand. 

Without knowing where Riah was, there was no way to retrieve her. Finding Voldemort’s horcruxes became more important to me, I had to destroy her father before he destroyed her. 

The first few days we were here we combed the house, searching for answers of any kind but we found nothing. 

A few days in Ron, out of all people, found a hint. Regulus Arcturus Black was Sirius’ brother. I was shocked that my godfather had a brother and I didn’t even know about it. 

We were sure that Regulus was R.A.B, the person who left the note in the fake locket. 

The three of us were around the kitchen table re-reading the note that was left in the locket when we heard rattling coming from the pantry.

Hermione threw me a panicked glance and I saw her shift closer to Ron. I got up and cautiously made my way over to the pantry. I threw open the door and saw Kreature, the Black’s house elf. I grabbed his wrinkled tunic and pulled him out of the pantry, he yelled in protest. 

“You’ve been spying on us, have you?” I yelled, angrily. 

“Kreacher has been watching.” The house elf replied slowly. 

“Maybe he knows where the real locket is.” Hermione suggested. 

Ron grabbed the fake locket from the table and handed it to me.

“You ever seen this before?” I asked, holding up the locket right up in Kreacher’s face. The elf grumbled and I grew more and more impatient. “Kreacher?” 

“Uh, ah, it’s Master Regulus’ locket.” 

“But there were two, weren’t there?” 

He nodded slightly. 

“Where’s the other one?” 

“Kreacher doesn’t know where the other locket is.” 

“Yes, but did you ever see it? Was it in this house?” Hermione chimed in. 

“You filthy Mudblood.” Kreacher shrieked at Hermione. “Death Eaters are come-”

Ron lunged himself in front of Hermione as the house elf crept towards her. 

“Blood traitor Weasley.” Kreacher snarled. 

“Answer her.” I commanded, regaining Kreacher’s attention. 

“Yes.” Kreacher replied, after staring at the locket for a moment. “It was here, in this house. A most evil object.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“Before Master Regulus died, he ordered Kreacher to destroy it. But no matter how hard Kreacher tried, he could not do it.” Kreacher’s face filled with guilt at the memory of failing his master. 

“Well, where is it now?” I asked. “Did someone take it?” 

“He came in the night. He took many things, including the locket.” 

“Who did?” I was getting tired of Kreacher’s cryptic answers. “Who was it?”

“Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher.” 

I instructed Kreacher to go find him and bring him here. Since Sirius had left Grimmauld place to me, I was technically Kreacher’s master and he had to obey. 

Kreacher didn’t return until the following evening. He and Dobby, a house elf friend of mine, crashed into the house with a trapped Mundungus in their midst. 

“Harry Potter!” Dobby shouted joyously, holding on to Mundungus’ leg. “How long it’s been!”

“Get off of me.” Mundungus muttered. 

“As requested, Kreacher has returned the thief.” Kreacher announced from his spot on Mundungus’ head, his fingers jammed in one of Mundungus’ eyes. 

The house elves hopped off the man and Hermione quickly disarmed him in case he tried anything. 

“Whatchu playin’ at?” Mundungus asked, fearfully. “Sending a pair of bleeding house elves after me.” 

“Dobby was only trying to help.” The young house elf explained. “Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley, which Dobby thought was curious. A-and then Dobby heard Kreacher mention Harry Potter’s name.”

“I had to-” Kreacher tried to speak but Dobby cut him off and continued. 

“And then Dobby saw Kreacher talking with the thief, Mundungus.” 

“I ain’t no thief! You foul, little git. ” Mundungus interjected, snarling at Dobby. “I’m a purveyor of rare and wondrous objects. 

“You’re a thief, Dung, and everyone knows it.” Ron scoffed. 

“Stop wasting time.” I shouted, sick of the slimy git wasting our time. “Tell the truth. When you turned this place over, don’t deny it, you found a locket. Am I right?”

“Why? Was it valuable?” 

“You’ve still got it?” Hermione asked. 

“No, he’s worried he didn’t get enough money for it.” Ron sneered. 

“Bleeding give it away, didn’t I?” Mundungus shook his head remorsefully. “There I was, flogging me wares in Diagon Alley when some young lad, one of those new ministry folk, comes up and asks to see my license. Says he’s a mind to lock me up, and would’ve done too if he hadn’t taken a fancy to that locket.”

“Who was he? The Wizard? Do you know?” I pressed. 

“No, I…” Mundungus paused as something on the ground caught his eye. He picked up the rolled up newspaper that Hermione was planning on reading later that evening. “Well he’s there. Look!”

He slapped the paper on the table in front of us. On the front page was a picture of Lia and Theo standing in the middle of the Ministry. The heading read “New Ministry Members Theodore and Aurelia Nott Sworn In.” 

“Aurelia Nott? You reckon they tied the knot?” Ron asked. 

“That poor girl.” Hermione sighed. “Married to a killer.”

“Are you bloody mad? She’s psycho, she deserves to be with someone equally as crazy.” Ron exclaimed. 

“Not to mention she kidnapped her own sister.” I scowled at Mione, who looked regretful of her earlier comment. 

“They look happy. Lovely looking couple.” Mundungus pointed out. Everyone glared at him. 

We had Dobby and Kreacher escort Mundungus out, paying close attention to his sticky fingers. Ron, Hermione and I devised a plan to get the locket. 

For the next few weeks Ron and I watched the entrance to the ministry, taking note of who was going in and out. Hermione stayed at Grimmauld Place, brewing several batches of Polyjuice Potion. 

By early September we had finalized our plan and picked ministry members whose identities we would assume. Mafalda Hopkirk, Reginald Cattermole, and Albert Runcorn.

One by one as they walked by, we stunned them and pulled their unconscious bodies into an empty alley, taking their clothes and a strand of hair. The process felt dirty but desperate times. 

Hermione placed a strand of hair from the ministry members into separate flasks and handed them to Ron and I. 

“Are you sure you got the right hair?” Ron asked, uneasily. “I don’t want to end up as anybody’s cat.” 

“Shut it.” Hermione glowered at him, she hated being reminded of the incident back in second year when she accidentally put cat hair in her Polyjuice. 

The three of us stared at each other nervously. The plan was absolutely mental and there was no guarantee we would come out with a Horcrux, but we had to try. 

Once we were transformed we quickly got dressed in the stolen clothing and headed towards the entrance. Hermione split from us, heading to the female entrance. 

Ron and I walked into a loo and waited in line as Wizards went into the stalls and didn’t come back out. When it was our turn we each walked into a stall, side by side. 

I looked around the regular bathroom stall, unsure what to do next. The top of Ron’s head poked out from the top of the stall. 

“We flush ourselves in.” He said, slightly bewildered. “That’s bloody disgusting.”

I grimaced as I placed a leg into the toilet, my trouser legs getting completely soaked. As I put my second leg in an impatient knock came from the door. As gross as flushing myself was, I just had to do it. 

I grabbed the flushing lever and gave it a big yank. My body spun into the toilet and I found myself landing in a roar of green flames. Once I stepped out I realized I was in the ministry, it had worked and my trousers were completely dry.

Crowds of witches and wizards walked towards the atrium and I joined in, doing my best to blend in. Hermione had cautioned us to speak to no one unless absolutely necessary.

My heart raced as guards passed by, checking IDs and grabbing random people. I found Hermione staring in shock at a statue in the middle of the atrium. The Fountain of Magical Brethren was gone.

“Are those…?” 

“Muggles.” Hermione nodded, her voice shook. “In their rightful place.” 

“I’ve got to tell you,” Ron appeared next to us, “I’m starting to freak out a bit.” 

“How long did you say this batch of Polyjuice would last?” I asked Hermione.

“I didn’t.” She replied warily. We had to move quick.

I led the group over to the elevators. One had arrived the moment we got there and it was empty, we piled in. 

“Cattermole.” A voice called, Corban Yaxley appeared and stopped the elevator door from shutting. He spoke directly to Ron. “It’s still raining in my office. That’s two days now.” 

I wanted to pull Yaxley into the elevator and beat him until he told me where Riah was but I knew I had to stay composed. This was not the time nor the place. 

“Have you tried an umbrella?” Ron replied, clearly nervous. 

Yaxley stared at him. 

“You do realize I’m going downstairs, don’t you, Cattermole?” Yaxley snarled.

“Downstairs?” 

“To interrogate your wife. Now, if my wife’s blood status were in doubt, not that any woman I married would ever be mistaken for such filth, and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing. I think I might just make that a priority. You have one hour.” 

Yaxley stepped out of the elevator and the door shut behind him, Ron immediately started to freak out. 

“Oh my Godric. What am I going to do?” He panicked as Hermione reached in front of him and started the elevator. “My wife’s all alone downstairs.” 

“Ron, you don’t have a wife.” I reminded him, exchanging a look with Hermione. 

“Oh right.” Ron sighed in relief. “But how do I stop it raining?” 

“Level Two.” The automated elevator voice announced. 

“Try Finite Incantatem.” Hermione suggested as the elevator came to a stop. “This is you, Ron.” She gave him a little shove.

“Finite Incantatem.” Ron repeated as he stumbled onto the floor. “And if that doesn’t work?” 

Hermione did have a chance to answer, the elevator door had shut and we were on the move. 

As the elevator travelled violently, Hermione and I held on to the side bars to keep from falling over. 

“If anything, Nott probably gave Lia the locket, don’t you think?” Hermione suggested.

“You’re probably right. We should be looking for her, not him.” I agreed. 

“Do you think she knows it’s one of her father’s horcruxes?” 

“No idea.” I shrugged, wondering the same thing.

“But where would we even start looking for her, this place is huge.” 

“I say if we don’t find her within the hour, we find Ron and come back another day, deal?” 

“Okay.” Hermione nodded.

“Level One.” The elevator voice announced. The elevator jerked to a stop and the door opened. 

A gasp escaped from my mouth as I came face to face with Theodore Nott and Aurelia Izar. 

Lia looked so similar to Riah that my heart raced for a moment. I wished it was her standing in front of me instead. 

“Ah, Mafalda.” Lia said when she saw Hermione. “Travers sent you, did he?”

Hermione nodded.

“Fantastic. We’ll go straight down.” Lia smiled, stepping inside the elevator. Her husband followed behind her like a puppy. 

“Albert, aren’t you getting out?” Nott asked, looking at me.

Wordlessly, I shuffled out leaving Hermione alone with the two of them. I headed down the hall, passing several witches at work producing anti-muggle born magazines. 

I was going to head back to the elevator and track down Ron but I came across an office with Lia’s name on a shiny gold plaque. Mad-Eye’s magical eye was attached to the door. That bitch must have taken it off his cold dead body after Nott murdered him. 

Fortunately, I had come prepared and brought my Invisibility Cloak. I ducked into a corner and covered myself. Just seconds after I was cloaked the new Minister, Pius Thicknesse, walked right by. 

I walked up to Lia’s office and snatched Mad-Eye’s eye off the door and placed it in my pocket. Lia’s office could have easily been part of the Slytherin Common Room. The dark walnut oak furniture, forest green upholstery and drapes and the ash grey fireplace all looked as if she had taken them from Hogwarts itself. 

“Accio locket.” I muttered wishfully. I just wanted to get the locket and get my friends out before we got caught. 

The summoning spell was unsuccessful so I had to search the room. I opened the drawers of her desk and rifled through all her belongings. The first few drawers turned up empty but the last one I looked in was filled with files. They were files on Order Members. 

Arthur Weasley’s file was marked ‘unacceptable pro-Muggle leanings’ in red ink, it was noted that he was going to be under high surveillance. Next I found Dumbledore and Sirius’ files, they each had a big red X over their pictures marking their demise. 

Hermione also had a file, she was listed as a muggle born and a close acquaintance of mine. I got extra anxious after reading her file, if the Polyjuice wore out before we got out of the ministry, Hermione would likely be killed on the spot. 

I was about to shove the files back into the drawer and go find Hermione when another file caught my attention. 

Auriah Izar, blood traitor and known acquaintance of Harry Potter. Captured. 

To my relief there was no X over her picture, she was still alive. I skimmed through the file hoping to see a location but there was no further information. My eyes locked on the picture of her. Her pale green eyes were full of innocence, a stark contrast from her twin who’s eyes were filled with nothing but malice and hatred.

I would do anything to kiss Riah’s pink bow shaped lips and hold her in my arms. If I could just find her and take her far away from this place we could grow old and die happy together. 

“Good day, Mr. Nott.” A voice called from outside the office. 

“Hello, Beaton!” Theodore Nott’s cheery voice called from right outside the door. 

I quickly shoved the files back into the drawer and threw on my cloak. 

Nott entered the room, fortunately leaving the door open. He jogged over to Lia’s desk and grabbed the blazer sitting draped on her chair. As he started to head back to the door I stepped out of the room, the locket was not in the office. I ran around the corner and removed the cloak.

I wasn’t even sure if Nott had even given it to Lia, he could have kept it for himself. He also could have given it to another witch for all I knew. He did have a history of infidelity and as far as I knew, a wedding ring didn’t magically change a man.

I peaked out and saw him walking out of the office and shutting the door behind him. He was likely bringing the blazer in his arm to his wife who was with Hermione, so I decided to follow him. 

Nott got into the elevator and two young ministry witches entered as well. 

“Runcorn.” Nott nodded, acknowledging me as I stepped in. 

“Nott.” I replied in a low voice. 

“Hi, Theo.” One of the witches smiled at Nott. “You look fit today.” 

“Thanks, Gemma.” Nott flashed her a toothy smile. 

“Do you wanna grab drinks with us after work?” The other witch asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“Sorry ladies, I have plans with my  _ wife _ .” He replied, wiggling his wedding ring clad hand. 

The witches pouted in disappointment and the elevator came to a stop. They hopped off and a soaking wet Ron trudged on. 

He stood next to me and I gave him a subtle nudge. He turned to look at me wide eyed, it took him a minute to recognize me as Albert. I nodded towards Nott, hoping to communicate to Ron that I was following him. 

The elevator arrived at the courtroom level and Nott hopped off. I motioned at Ron to wait a moment before getting off, so Nott wouldn’t see we were following him. 

“Hermione’s with Lia in the courtroom.” I whispered to Ron. 

“Bloody hell.” Ron whispered back. 

The two of us got out of the elevator and I peered around the corner. Nott was walking towards the courtroom at the end of the hall. He passed by two guards who were escorting a man out. 

The man was insisting that his father had been a wizard who worked at the ministry but the guards ignored him and dragged him down the hall. 

I grabbed Ron’s arm and headed after Nott, our footsteps blending in with those of the guards and prisoner. 

As we got closer I could hear Lia’s voice get increasing louder. 

“Mary Elizabeth Cattermole.” She summoned. 

“Y-yes.” A soft female voice responded. 

We got to the entrance of the courtroom and I spotted Lia sitting in the middle of the room. Yaxley and Hermione were on either side of her. 

Theo was taking a seat beside Yaxley, watching his wife as if she was the most enchanting thing in the world. 

“It’s here.” I whispered to Ron, sensing the presence of the dark magic infused locket.

Ron was too distracted by the swarm of dementors floating above us, they were waiting for any command to attack. 

“Mother to June Cattermole ? Wife to Reginald?” Lia asked. 

I remembered a June Cattermole from Hogwarts, she was a Slytherin that had been quite friendly with Theo. I had a feeling this trial was a personal vendetta for Lia. 

The woman sitting across from Lia that was getting questioned turned and saw Ron standing with me. 

“Reg?” She asked, looking at Ron expectantly. 

I grabbed Ron by the coat and shoved him into the room aggressively. 

Yaxley smirked in approval. 

“Thank you, Albert.” Lia beamed at me before turning her attention back to Mary. 

I looked over at Hermione who was making wide eyes at me, trying to tell me something. She tilted her head slightly towards Lia and mouthed the word “locket.” I looked closer at Lia and she had the locket around her neck. 

“Mary Elizabeth Cattermole, a wand was taken from you upon your arrival.” Lia held up a wand. “Is this that wand?” 

Mary nodded. 

“Would you please tell the court from which witch or wizard you took this wand.” 

“But I didn’t take it.” Mary insisted. “I got it in Diagon Alley, at Ollivander’s when I was eleven. It chose me.” 

“You’re lying.” Lia declared, looking down at Mary in disgust. “Wands only choose witches and you are no witch.” 

“But I am!” Mary cried. She turned to her ‘husband’, “Tell them, Reg. Tell them what I am.” 

“It’s your choice Mary, tell the truth or face a dementor’s kiss. Your slut half-blood daughter will be next.” Lia smirked. 

Suddenly I felt my face start to bubble, the Polyjuice was wearing off. I had to act fast. I quickly pulled out my wand and Lia’s eyes snapped towards me.

“Stupefy!” I quickly threw a stunning spell at her. 

Nott stood up with his wand drawn but Hermione blasted him with a stunning spell of her own. Yaxley quickly realized what was going on and fired a spell at Hermione but Ron leapt in front of her and blocked it. I fired a stunning spell at Yaxley and he hit the ground like a brick. 

With Lia unconscious the dementors were no longer her control, they descended down upon us. I quickly fired my Patronus at them, it would hold them off while we retrieved the locket.

Hermione quickly ran over to Lia’s unconscious body and ripped the necklace off her neck. I threw her the fake, Lia couldn’t know what we had taken from her. 

After fastening the fake around Lia’s neck, Hermione made her way over and the three of us grabbed Mary and ran out of the room. 


	72. Chapter 72

Aurelia

The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was Albert Runcorn sprouting wild black hair, blazing green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar before he stunned me. 

Luckily, Yaxley had stunned me countless times as I grew up and the spell didn’t have much effect so I wasn’t out for long. 

I stood up and saw Yaxley pull himself off the ground. Theo was still out of it on the ground next to me. 

“Harry Potter is here. Get him.” I commanded at Yaxley. 

He ran out of the room, using his wand to sound the alarms. I followed him, leaving Theo on the ground.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Yaxley snapped as we hopped into the elevator. He pressed the main floor button rapidly. 

“How would I know?” I snapped, taking out my wand. “But there’s no way I’m letting him leave this building, you better make sure of that.” 

The elevator reached the main floor, Yaxley and I bolted out of it and sprinted across the atrium searching for Potter and his lackeys. 

Guards were already swarming the floor, alerted of Potter’s presence by Yaxley’s alarm. 

“There!” Yaxley shouted, pointing towards the floos. 

We both ran towards them and the stupid Mudblood blasted a pile of Potter’s wanted posters, obstructing our path. I set fire to the posters, causing them to turn into piles of ash and continued after my targets. 

Yaxley quickly charmed my heels, adding speed to them. I was able to catch up with the Trio as they headed up the floo. I grabbed on to Hermione, she withered around like crazy trying to get me off of her. 

We landed in a narrow hallway and as soon as my feet touched the ground I was hit with a Revulsion Jinx. As soon as she was free from my grasp Hermione grabbed the two boys and apparated away.

My body ached from the Mudblood’s jinx and I was pissed that they had gotten away. I collected myself and assessed my surroundings. 

I was in an old dusty house. 

I explored the house, finding three sleeping bags and a few discarded clothing items on the floor of the living room. The Gryffindor trio must have been staying here, this was one of their hideouts. 

I walked out of the house and made a mental note of the location. I doubted the three would come back since I now knew about this safe house but I would send a few Death Eaters to keep an eye on it. 

I was about to apparate home when my arm started to tingle. Father was calling. 

“Where is he?” Yaxley barked as I walked into the ballroom in Malfoy Manor. Theo, now conscious, quickly ran to my side and took me into his arms. My father, Yaxley and Theo were the only ones in the meeting. 

“They got away.” I replied, too embarrassed to meet my father’s disappointed eyes. “I did find a safe house, one of the Order’s.” 

“We’ll get him soon enough. We have the snatchers now.” My father responded, surprisingly calm. I wondered if he would have had the same reaction if it was anyone else who lost Potter.

“I can’t believe they were right under our nose.” Theo groaned in frustration. “Why were they there?” 

“What’s that around your neck?” My father asked, no longer calm. He rushed over and ripped the locket off. “Where did you get this?” 

“Theo gave it to me.” I replied, terrified. 

“I-I-I got it from a street seller.” Theo stammered quickly. 

“Everyone out!” My father roared. “Except Aurelia.”

Yaxley and Theo quickly cleared out. My heart raced, my father looked as if he were about to kill me. 

“I thought this was one of my Horcruxes.” He explained, suddenly calm again.

“What?” I gasped. “Your horcrux is a locket?” 

“The locket of Salazar Slytherin, a family heirloom. But this,” He held up the locket, “is a decoy.” 

“Where’s the real one?” I asked. 

“Hopefully safe where I left it.” My father replied, giving no further information. “It’s extremely important no one gets a hold of our horcruxes, Aurelia. It’s a difficult task but they can be destroyed and leave us vulnerable. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, father.” I nodded. 

“Have you hidden yours?” He asked. 

“Yes.” I lied, realizing that I hadn’t even seen it since I threw it across the Nott’s front foyer. 

My hands started to sweat, I had to go find it. 

Auriah 

“Swong!” I exclaimed slamming down my cards on Draco’s mahogany coffee table. 

“You definitely cheated.” Draco scowled, throwing his cards on the table. 

“Nope, you just suck.” I stuck my tongue out on him. 

The two of us had been hiding out in his room for the last few days. The boredom pushed us to start playing games together. The most recent was Swong, a wizarding card game. 

Playing with Draco reminded me of when I played games with Lia when we were little. They had the same extreme competitiveness and were both terrible losers. 

His presence was a weird comfort, he filled a hole that had been empty for much too long. 

“We’re definitely having a rematch later.” Draco declared, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and put it in his mouth. 

I laughed as I watched him struggle with a lighter. His magic had been stripped like mine and he couldn’t use a lighting spell like he was used to. After several failed attempts on his part, I grabbed the lighter and lit the cigarette for him. 

He didn’t thank me but that was expected, instead inhaled and passed it to me. Draco wasn’t a sharer, so it was a gesture of sorts. 

I wasn’t a smoker but I took the offering and gave it a try. 

As I expelled the smoke from my lungs, I felt a weight get carried off my chest. I focused on inhaling and exhaling which took my mind off my problems.

We sat in silence, passing the cigarette back and forth until a knock emitted from the door. 

Draco sighed, rolled his eyes and got up to open it. 

“What?” He grunted swinging in wide open. 

‘Cedric’ strolled in, ignoring Draco. 

“Riah, why have you been avoiding me?” He walked straight over to me. His eyes were filled with genuine hurt. 

“Give it up, Mulciber. You’re repulsive.” I scowled. 

“Have you been sleeping here?” He asked, looking around Draco’s suite. 

“Does it matter? She wouldn’t stay with a creep like you if her life depended on it.” Draco interjected, giving him the infamous Malfoy scowl, primarily used on Gryffindor first years. 

“Was I talking to you, Malfoy?” Mulciber scowled at the blonde boy. 

“Remember who’s house you’re in, Mulciber.” Draco scowled back.

“Ri, just come back to my room tonight. I’ll make sweet love to you like your lover boy used to.” Mulciber turned back to me. 

“If you don’t the fuck out right now, I will Crucio you so hard your brain disintegrates.” Draco inserted himself right in Mulciber’s face. 

“With what magic?” Mulciber chuckled, puffing up his chest. 

Draco grabbed him by the throat, even in Cedric’s body Draco still towered over Mulciber. 

“I guess I’ll have to scramble your brains with no magic then.” Draco growled. 

“Relax.” Mulciber tried to pull away and poorly attempted to hide his fear. “I’m just playing around, you tossers.” 

“You have five seconds to get out of my sight- no- get out of my house, before I tear you apart.” Draco said to him. 

Mulciber threw me one last lustful glance and shoved Draco off of him. Without another word he walked out of the room. 

Draco watched him go and slammed the door behind the creep. He strolled back over and sat down again. 

“Rematch?” Draco asked, picking up the cards. 

We were just going to ignore what had just happened I suppose. 

“Get ready to lose again.” I smirked. 

“Keep dreaming, Izar.” 

Aurelia 

I combed through the entire Nott house in a frenzy. I had every house elf looking for my mother’s ring. 

I hated myself for ever taking it off, it was literally my life line. 

Theo had no idea about the significance of the ring but that didn’t spot him from putting every effort into finding it.

He tried every summoning spell he knew, which wasn’t a lot but at least he tried. 

Neither of us had the slightest idea where the ring could have gone to. Theo suggested that one of the house elves had taken it and pawned it. He wanted to interrogate each one, Yaxley style, but I stopped him. Even if they had taken it, it would be long gone by now. 

I just prayed to Salazar no whoever had it wouldn’t try to destroy it. 


	73. Chapter 73

Auriah

A few months had passed and Draco and I continued to shelter ourselves from the dark activities in the house as much as possible.

Mulciber continued to disguise himself as Cedric. He was unrelenting and would drop by often but with Draco around he never got close to me.

Occasionally, we would go eat with Aunt Helena and Narcissa but that was the extent of our interaction with anyone in the house.

I could tell my aunt felt guilty every time she looked at me. All I needed from her was one magic restoration potion and I would be free, but she had eyes on her at all times.

My father had a few Death Eaters meetings that Draco and I were forced to attend but as his power grew, the busier he got. The few meetings we did have were rough, especially for Draco. 

Lia and Theo seemed tighter than ever, they never left each other’s side these days. I could feel Draco’s pain radiate off of him, he believed she was over him. But I saw the way Lia looked at him when she thought nobody was watching, she was never going to stop loving him.

The more I got to know Draco the more I could see why my sister liked him. Even though he was the same major prick he was at Hogwarts most of the time, he had a different side to him as well. When Draco cared about a person, he cared hard. 

He made me feel safe, protected. He always made sure Mulciber stayed in line around me and had let me sleep on the bed for months while he slept on the couch. 

Draco Malfoy was a good friend.

The world was so fucking upside down. I actually considered Draco Malfoy a friend. 

But despite our friendship I think we both saw each other as something more. 

A replacement for Lia. 

He had her personality. I had her looks.

That was the closest we both could get to the girl we both loved.

Aurelia

“It’s weird seeing Diagon Alley like this.” Theo mused as the two of us passed countless boarded up shops. 

“Shh, keep up.” I hissed, starting to walk faster. 

I agreed with what he had said, Diagon Alley felt eerie. It was completely unrecognizable now. I just wanted to get past it and make it to Carkitt Market as soon as possible. 

When we got to Carkitt Market I searched for the store my father had sent us to find, Wands by Gregorovitch. After going down a couple blocks I saw the purple painted shop with the store’s name painted in gold.

“This is the one.” I said to Theo, going closer to peer through the window. 

“Do you see him?” Theo asked. 

A flash of long, frizzy, white hair caught my eye, I nodded. 

“Call him.” I told Theo. 

Theo pulled up his sleeve and touched his wand to his dark mark. I could his hand shake as he put his wand down. 

It wasn’t long before my father materialized in front of us. 

“He’s here?” My father asked. 

“Yes, my Lord.” Theo responded, bowing his head slightly. 

My father strode into the wand shop, Theo and I trailed behind. The second we entered the shop the boxes of wands on the shelves flew off. The old wandmaker turned to the door and his eyes widened with fear. 

“Gregorovitch.” My father hissed in a low tone. 

“I do not have what you're looking for.” The mad trembled, he knew exactly what the Dark Lord had come for. 

“Lies.” A threatening wand was pointed at Gregorovitch’s throat. 

"I have it not, I have it no more! It was, many years ago, stolen from me!" Gregorovitch insisted.

“Then tell me where it is.” 

“It was stolen from me.” 

“Who was he? The thief?” 

“It was a boy.” Gregorovitch’s voice shook. “It was he who took it. I never saw it again. I swear on my life.” 

There was a moment where the only sound in the shop was the sound of Gregorovitch’s ragged breaths. My father peered intently at him, likely using Occlumency. 

“We believe you, don’t we, Aurelia?” My father turned to look at me grinning. He didn’t wait for my answer and pulled his wand away, he headed towards the door. “Kill him.” 

“Please, no. Please.” Gregorovitch begged, falling at my feet. 

“Now, Aurelia.” My father hissed impatiently. 

I glanced at Theo who watched expectantly. My palms started to sweat. Theo drew his wand, ready to do it for me, but I shook my head no. I had to do it, my father was expecting me to. 

“Avada Kedavra.” I struck the old man with the killing curse. A flash of green light filled the room and Gregorovitch’s body hit the ground with a thud. 

My father apparated away and I didn’t see him for the rest of the night. 

-

Later that night I laid in bed, thinking about the life I had taken. 

“Lia, are you alright?” Theo asked, he was sitting next to me reading the most recent copy of the Quibbler. He thought the magazine was ridiculous but couldn’t put it down. 

“Yea.” I lied, turning over so he couldn’t face me. 

“I can take your mind off it.” Theo whispered, leading over and placing gentle kisses down my shoulder. 

“Not tonight.” I mumbled. Since the day after our wedding I hadn’t been able to bring myself to sleep with him again. My body was aching for intimate touch but just not with Theo. 

“You say that every night.” Theo grumbled. 

“I’m tired.” I sighed, still not turning back over.

“So am I.” Theo sighed angrily and hopped out of bed. Seconds later I heard the door click shut. 

The next morning when I woke up the spot next to me was still empty. 

Auriah

When Draco and I weren’t hiding out in his room we would escape to the Malfoy library. The room was filled wall to wall with shelves of books. The only person I knew who liked reading more than Draco was Hermione. He would go through two to five books a day, with topics ranging from ancient magic to modern art. 

That day he had chosen a book about dark magic, there were lots of those in the Malfoy collection. I, on the other hand, was reading the same book I had started at the beginning of the month. Reading wasn’t my thing, my attention wandered too easily. 

Draco was leaning against the armchair I was sitting on and my restless hands tousled his perfectly styled hair. I didn’t understand why he bothered doing his hair, we never left the house. 

“What the heck, Ri.” Draco turned around to shoot me a death glare. He automatically smoothed down the blonde strands. 

“It looks wayyy better now, trust me.” I teased, pretending to go back to reading. 

When he turned around I looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading about. A familiar word sprung out from the pages, horcrux.

“Lemme see that.” I leaned forward and snatched the book of his hands. 

“Ri, I swear to -” 

“Shh.” I cut him off, focusing on the book. 

I read the page carefully. There wasn’t much on the subject but it was better than nothing. Hermione had struggled for months to find information about horcruxes. 

“What’s going on?” Draco grumbled impatiently. “What’s a bloody horcrux?” 

I told Draco everything I knew about horcrux and how my father had made multiple to gain immortality. I contemplated telling him that Harry was out searching for them to destroy them but I decided against it. Even though Draco was technically a Death Eater, I still trusted him but the less people who knew about Harry’s mission the better. 

I wanted to read through the book to see if there was anything else on the subject but a piercing female scream flooded the house. Draco and I exchanged a look. 

The two of us left the library and headed towards the foyer. I knew we were both scared we would find Aunt Helena, Narcissa, or even Lia being tortured. With my father’s temperament and the insanity of the Death Eaters, anything was possible. 

When we got down stairs we peered into the front room and saw four snatchers. Two of them were holding a small blonde girl, I gasped when I realized it was Luna. Her face was covered in blood and tears streamed down her face. It was the first time I had ever seen her without her bright eyes and dazed smile. 

“You’ve finally come out to play?” The familiar voice of Mulciber filled my ear. 

He came up from behind me, he pinched my arse as he walked by. I saw he had ditched his Cedric disguise and was in his own body again. 

It was definitely a downgrade for him but I was glad he was no longer distorting my memory of Cedric anymore. 

Lucius was only a few steps behind Mulciber. The two wizards walked into the room and gave Luna a once over. 

“Luna Lovegood.” Mulciber grinned, putting his ruddy fingers under her chin. He lifted her head up and inspected her. 

Lucius took out several galleons from his pocket and handed it to the Snatchers. “Take her to the Cellular, then you’ll get the rest of the payment.” Lucius instructed them.

“The Dark Lord wants you in the cellular but I would like it a lot better in my bed.” Mulciber said to Luna. 

“Fucking, disgusting.” Draco muttered, completely repulsed.

“What does he want with her?” I asked them, helplessly watching the snatchers drag my friend away. I never wanted my magic back more. 

“None of your business.” Lucius snarled.

“He wants to send her father, Xenophilius, a message.” Mulciber explained, shooting Lucius a look. 

“You can’t keep her down there, let her stay with me.” I argued. 

“As much as I’m sure Draco would love having two young, attractive girls in his bed, there is not a chance that’s happening.” Lucius smirked. “The only reason you aren’t locked in the cellular with the rest of them is because you are the Dark Lord’s daughter.” 

“The rest of them? There are others?” I exclaimed, looking over at Draco. He shook his head, equally unaware. 

“See, honey, if you came out more you would know what’s going on.” Mulciber laughed, he left the room with Lucius. 

Neither of them had answered my question so I had to go see for myself. 

I headed down to the cellar, Draco footsteps followed behind me. We met the snatchers as they came up the stairs. They stopped in front of us, blocking our path. They all stared at me, their creepy eyes shifting slowly from my face down my body. 

Draco quickly got annoyed, he grabbed my arm and pushed past them. The snatchers chuckled in amusement and I could tell it took everything in Draco not to go back and beat each one to a pulp. He had no tolerance for idiots. 

When we finally reached the cellular I saw Luna sitting on the ground with her knees tucked in and head down. Comforting her was Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor in my year. He had dated Ginny briefly and I had heard rumors he had left her for his dorm mate, Seamus. 

Ollivander was still in the cellular, I suppose my father still had plans for him. The fourth and final member who was locked up with them was a nicely dressed goblin, I guessed he was one of the goblins that worked at Gringotts. 

“We’re going to get you out, don’t worry.” I said to all of them watching helplessly through metal bars. 

“To hell you’re not.” Yaxley’s gruff voice descended down the stairs. “You get out of here right now.” 

“Let them go, Yaxley. They’re innocent people.” I begged. 

“Draco, get her out of here.” Yaxley ignored me. 

“Come on, Ri. Let’s just go.” Draco grabbed my arm. 

“No.” I pulled away. “I’m not going to let these people be held captive here.” 

“What are you going to do about it.” Yaxley smirked. 

I felt so much rage towards Yaxley that my body responded on its own. My arm drew back and set my fist flying into Yaxley’s face. A loud crunch came from his nose and my hand hurt badly. 

“What the fuck.” Yaxley growled, his arrogance replaced by anger. His hand shot towards my throat and he started to squeeze my neck. 

“Stop!” Draco tried to pull the burly man off of me. 

“Stupefy!” Yaxley wandlessly stunned Draco and continued to choke the life out of me. 

His grip got tighter and tighter and my breath tried to push it’s way up but there was no longer a pathway. 

His eyes brightened as he stared into mine and watched them dull.

Aurelia 

“What the fuck are you doing?” I yelled as I saw Yaxley strangling my sister to death. I was heading down to grab one of the prisoners from the cellular. 

I immediately hit him with a stunning curse and his lands released Riah’s neck. She inhaled shakily and placed her hands around her bruised flesh. 

“You alright?” I asked my sister. She nodded slightly. 

Just to be safe I hit Yaxley with a second stunning curse, one wouldn’t keep him down for long. I then spotted Draco’s unconscious body on the ground and ran over to him, making sure to step on Yaxley as I climbed over him. 

Seeing Draco on the ground brought me back to last year when Potter had nearly killed him in the boys lavatory. I knelt down beside him and pulled his upper half onto my lap. 

“He’s just been stunned.” Ollivander said through the metal bars. The other prisoners watched silently. They probably didn’t give a damn about Draco. 

“Rennervate.” I muttered the counter charm. 

Draco’s body started to shift slightly and his heavy eyelids started to open. 

“Lia?” He mumbled. 

“It’s me, Draco.” I confirmed, running my fingers through the soft hair I had missed so much. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Draco sat up and rubbed the back of his head. “This bloody ground is so fucking hard.” 

I stood up and helped him stand up. Once he was on his feet he pulled me into his arms. It’s impossible to describe how it felt to be held in his arms. Every nerve in my body had craved him for months and finally they were satisfied. 

Draco hand tilted my face upwards towards his, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My body kissed back, full of passion and urgency. I wanted him so badly and it was impossible to resist him, all my inhibitions were lost.

I was aware of my sister and all the prisoners watching us but I didn’t care. I felt something that I hadn’t felt in a long time, complete. 

“Lia?” Theo voiced called down the stairs. I instantly pulled away from Draco, my body lurched as it was forced away from the only thing it wanted. “What’s taking so long, is the goblin giving you a hard time?”

We needed Griphook to take a look at the Sword of Gryffindor which Snape had brought back from his office at Hogwarts. Snape had taken it after Dumbledore died and an annoying group of Gryffindors had broken into his office and tried to steal it recently. We had to make sure they didn’t switch it out with a fake while they were there and only a goblin could do it. 

“No, I’m fine.” I called back. “Just go wait in the ballroom.” 

“Lia-” Draco started to speak, but I couldn’t let him finish. 

“That was a mistake.” I turned away from him quickly. I felt my sister’s judging eyes but she was smart enough to remain silent. “Griphook, come with me.” 

Draco

Lia placed a short term memory charm on Yaxley and left the cellular with the goblin, without so much as a second look at me. 

I didn’t understand how Lia could just ignore what we had. No one ever made me feel the way she did. And I was sure as hell Theo couldn’t make her feel the way I made her feel. 

Riah could tell how upset I was but likely she didn’t push me to talk about my feelings or any of the sappy Hufflepuff shit. She let me marinate in my feelings alone in my room while she went to the kitchen to get food for the prisoners.

I went into my bedroom, which was more like Riah’s bedroom now, and opened the top drawer of my dresser. After digging through the stack of black shirts inside, I pulled out a small box and opened it. My eyes fell on the small silver snake ring. 

I probably should have returned it to her but it was the only I had left of her. Looking at it every once in a while brought me closer to her. 


	74. Chapter 74

Aurelia

I was starting to hate my position in the ministry. It was boring and repetitive, all I did all day was question mudbloods. 

I did enjoy it at the start. Revealing in the rush of power that stemmed from the quaking fear the wizards and witches in question had towards me. But now it was getting old. 

Over half the people the snatcher were bringing in weren’t even muggle born at all. Most of them had gone into hiding and the snatchers were just getting lazy. 

“Just one more and then we can go home, darling.” Theo said as he massaged my shoulders from his spot behind me. 

“Thank Salazar.” I sighed.

Theo signaled the guards to bring the next person in. 

“Elsie Valentine Schroder?” I read off the file in front of me.

“Y-yes?” A small voice stuttered back. I looked up to find a small girl sitting in the large chair. 

She couldn’t have been older than 6 or 7, her little legs barely touched the ground. Her large hazel eyes were brimmed with fear. She was incredibly small and skinny, it looked like she hadn’t eaten for days. Her dark brown curls were a mess, they reminded me of me and Riah’s wild hair when we were little . I couldn’t believe a child had been brought into my court. 

I turned to Theo for an explanation. 

“The snatchers caught her using accidental magic to steal sweets at a muggle candy shop. She appeared to be an orphan and upon further investigation they believe she is muggle born.”

I had no idea what to do. There was no way I was sending a child to Azkaban, the dementors would ruin her before her life even began. 

But if I released her, not only would I look weak but the girl would be alone on the streets. 

Theo and the guards watched me expectantly, the second I sentenced this girl everyone was free to go home. 

I took a deep breath and looked back at the girl. 

“Elsie, where do you live?” I asked, softening my tone. 

“A-a-at an o-o-orpha-anage.” She replied. “E-e-echov-v-iew Orphanage in L-l-london.” 

My heart sank, Echoview Orphanage was the orphanage that had been built to replace Wool’s Orphanage, the place my father had been dumped as a child. My father had destroyed it when he had come into power the first time. 

“P-please don’t hurt me.” The girl started to cry. “I didn’t mean to s-s-steal the sweets. I was s-s-s-o hungry and they j-j-just flew into m-m-my bag.” 

“Elsie, do things like that happen often?” 

“Y-yes. The orphanage workers b-b-beat me but I can’t help when it happens.” 

“She’s clearly a muggle born, she has no idea about magic.” Theo sighed, starting to get impatience. “Sentence her and we can go.” 

“We’re taking her home.” I decided as I said the words. 

“What?” Theo’s face scrunched up. 

“You heard me.” I turned to the guards. “You are free to go leave, the girl with me.”

“Lia, are you bloody mad. We can’t just take a muggleborn child home, it’s not like it’s a stray puppy.” 

“We can, and we will take  _ her _ home.” I glared at him. “Besides, we can’t know for sure if she’s muggle born or not. Witches and Wizards have been known to ditch their children just as much as muggles do.” 

“So what? You want to raise her?” Theo was aghast. 

“I don’t know but right now I just want to go home and give this little girl a proper meal and a good night's rest.” 

I climbed down from my seat and headed towards Elsie, tears were still running down her face. With a wave of my wand I Accio’d a tissue and handed it to her. 

“Elsie, my name is Lia.” I crouched down to her level. “I’m a witch, and it seems like you are one too.” 

“A witch?” The girl repeated, her tears stopped. 

“Yes, you were born with magic.” 

“I don’t want to be a witch, I just want to be normal.” Elsie’s lips trembled, she was about to cry again. 

“Trust me, sweetie. Being a witch is amazing, it’s better than being normal. You just have to learn how to control your magic and I’m going to show you.” I offered a smile, she hesitated for a moment before smiling back. “Now, why don’t you come home with me and we can get some food in your belly.” 

“Okay.” Elsie didn’t hesitate to hop off of the chair, she was clearly starving. 

Her little hand slid into mine and she looked up at me with bright glimmering eyes. 


	75. Chapter 75

Auriah 

“Ri.” The bedroom door flung open, startling me, Draco entered and plopped next to me on his bed. 

“There’s this thing called knocking, it’s considered polite.” I whacked Draco with a pillow. 

“It’s my room.” Draco scoffed, hitting me back with the other pillow. “Anyways, I have news.” 

“What is it?” 

“I overheard Aunt Bella talking, and apparently Potter was spotted at Godric’s Hollow.” 

I was relieved to hear that Harry was still alive but I couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to go to Godric’s Hallow. My father had Death Eaters stationed there, expecting Harry to return to the town he was born in. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Draco noticed the worried expression on my face. “Granger is smart enough for the lot of them, they won’t get caught.” 

“I hope so.” I sighed. 

“Anyways,” Draco rolled off the bed. “We should go. Can’t be late for the torture dinner.” 

We were being forced to go to Christmas dinner at the Nott's. 

Yaxley and Lucius just loved to make Draco and I miserable. 

I couldn’t even believe we were celebrating a holiday in the midst of a war, it seemed like Christmas should have skipped this year. But it was Aunt Helena’s idea to have a dinner in the first place, she was trying to be our light in dark times. There was no getting out of it. 

“I just need to make sure the house elves are going to bring down the dinner I prepared for Luna and the others.” 

Draco scoffed. “I doubt turkey and Yorkshire pudding are going to make their imprisonment any less horrible.” 

“I know but that’s all I can do.” I glared at Draco. I’m sure if it were Lia or Blaise in that cellular he would have stuffed a turkey for them himself. 

After dropping by the kitchen and throwing on the festive dress Narcissa had brought to my room earlier that day, I waited in the foyer for everyone else. Draco strolled in wearing one of his full black suits and a dark expression to match. Soon after Yaxley, and the Malfoys arrived and they apparated us outside Nott Manor. Aunt Helena greeted us at the door with a bright smile and wide arms. 

She ushered everyone into the dinning room. Lia and Theo were already seated at the table with a small girl sitting in between them. 

“Look! I did it! I made the fork float!” The girl squealed excitedly. Both Lia and Theo clapped excitedly for her. 

“What is that?” Yaxley asked, eyeing the child wearily. 

“My name is Elsie, I’m a witch!” The girl said confidently. 

“What is it doing here?” Lucius sneered. 

“Well… we took her in about a month.” Theo picked up the girl and put her in his lap, one arm wrapped around Lia who was beaming with joy. “And as of this morning she is legally our daughter.” 

“Your what?” I yelled, louder than I had intended. All eyes turned to me. 

“Mum?” Elsie’s eyes widened. She stared back and forth between Lia and I, trying to comprehend what she was seeing. 

“That’s my twin sister, Eli.” Lia explained to her. Her eyes locked on mine and we started at each other silently for a moment. 

“You can’t be fucking serious.” Draco muttered, he was standing in the corner of the room with his arms cross and pure anger on his face. 

“Yeah, what the fuck, Aurelia.” Yaxley shook his head in disbelief. “You cannot have a child right now. We’re in the middle of a fucking war, and _ you _ need to be focusing on winning it.” 

“Eli, why don’t we go help the house elves carry dinner out.” Aunt Helena threw Yaxley a nasty look and went to retrieve the girl. 

Lia and Theo waited until they were gone before responding. 

“I didn’t fucking plan this, she needed me.” Lia scowled at Yaxley. 

“And Lia’s an amazing mother, she can focus on Elsie and the war.” Theo moved his hand to Lia’s thigh and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. I saw Draco’s fist clench so tightly they were nearly white. 

“Besides, Aunt Helena takes care of her during the day.” 

“Whatever, as long as I’m not forced to help take care of the brat.” Yaxley sighed, knowing arguing with Lia was a waste of energy. He poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey. “Been there, done that.” 

“You loved it.” Lia smirked at him, acting like he hadn’t just flipped out at her. Yaxley rolled his eyes but a smile played on his lips. Their relationship truly baffled me. 

“Fuck this.” Draco stormed out of the dining room. Lia looked like she wanted to go after him but Theo’s grip tightened around her. 

“ _ Make sure he’s alright. _ ” My sister’s voice appeared in my head. “ _ Please. _ ” 

I looked at her and she widened her eyes pleadingly. I nodded and left the room, searching for where Draco might have gone. 

It took me a while but I finally found him on the third floor drawing room, sitting on the window sill with a cigarette dangling from his lips. 

“They have a fucking child.” Draco muttered as I walked towards him. “They’re married and now there is a child. She’s gone, Ri, I lost her.” 

Draco angrily wiped a tear that slipped down his cheek. I’ve seen him upset but he had never cried in front of me before. 

“She still loves you, Draco.” I took the cigarette from him and inhaled it deeply, this evening was already off to a bad start. 

“Did you see the three of them? They're a happy little family now.” Draco scoffed. 

“Come on, you know better than anyone how good of an actor Lia is. I know she wishes it was you.” 

“Sure.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, let's go back and eat. The sooner we start the sooner we can leave.” 

“Fine.” 

Draco put out the cigarette and leaned his head against the wall, taking a deep breath before getting up. 

It was going to be a long night. 

Aurelia

I didn’t know Draco was coming to dinner, not that it would have made a difference whether or not I knew. He was bound to find out about Elsie sooner or later.

It had taken a few days for Theo and I to get used to having a child around, Aunt Helena was definitely a big help. But I quickly fell in love with Elsie, she was everything I ever wanted in a child. I even got to skip the annoying crying and nappy wearing stage. 

Aunt Helena said Elsie was exactly my mother when they were little. It was fitting that her nickname was Eli, just like my mother. 

Theo fell in love with her too, possibly even more than I did. The two of them would play for hours before bed, he would swing her around and the two of them would laugh until their stomachs hurt. 

My life didn’t turn out exactly how I wanted it to but I was starting to get used to what it ended up to be. It was almost perfect. The only thing I wanted to add to it was Draco. 

I felt so much guilt when I would watch Theo and Eli together and think how it would be if it were Draco and Eli. Theo didn’t deserve that. 

When Draco and Riah returned to the dinner table my heart wrenched as I saw him exchange a smile with her. I had to remind myself that there was nothing going on between them, and even if there was, there was nothing I could do about it. I just had to be happy that he could be happy again. 

“Mummy,” Elsie walked into the room levitating a small dish of gravy in front of her. “Look at me!” 

“Wow, Eli.” I gasped, truly amazed. Her magic was strong at such a young age. “Look at you go!” 

“She has a good teacher.” Theo beamed at the two of us. I had been training Eli to control her magic every morning before I went to work. It was frustrating at times but her smile when she mastered a lesson was worth it.

“Okay, everyone dig in.” Aunt Helena instructed as she and the house elves placed dinner on the table. 

There was not much chit chat as we all ate. We weren’t ones for small talk and there was nothing to talk about. 

A loud knocking interrupted the silence of dinner. Theo got up to open it. Moments after, Bellatrix ran into the room, followed by her husband and his brother. 

“Aurelia, you need to go see your father immediately. He’s livid.” Bella said breathlessly, I had never seen her so terrified. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, pulling Eli closer to me. 

“You better see for yourself. Helena he needs you too.” Rabastan replied, pale faced. 

“He’s in Godric’s Hollow.” Rodolphus added, his hands were trembling. 

I noticed Riah look at Draco worriedly, that must have meant Potter was there. I knew she could care less about my father. 

Whatever had happened must have been bad, the Death Eaters in front of me were three of the most fearless people I had ever known but all of them were shaken up. 

“Okay, give me a minute.” I glanced at Eli who was staring at the Death Eaters with wide fearful eyes. “You lot go ahead.” 

At that moment my birthmark started to burn, as did the dark marks of everyone else at the table. Everyone was getting summoned. 

The Death Eaters left and Aunt Helena, Narcissa, Lucius and Yaxley followed them. Draco and Riah were the only ones left, with their lack of magic they weren’t useful to my Father.

“I’ll watch her.” Riah offered. I shot her a grateful smile, despite everything she was still there for me. 

I leaned over and whispered softly to Elsie. “Eli, mum and dad got to go for a bit. Stay with Auntie Riah and listen well okay.” 

“Yes mum.” Eli nodded obediently, I could tell she was nervous about being left with a stranger but she put on a brave face. She lifted her head and kissed my cheek. “I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too, my sweet girl.” I kissed her back. Theo kissed the top of her head and followed me out. 

Auriah

“Do you think they caught him?” I whispered to Draco as Elsie licked her pudding spoon clean in bliss. 

“No, he wouldn’t be upset if he was caught. He must have gotten away.” Draco reassured me. 

I took a shaky breath and tried to calm my nerves. I really hoped Harry way okay. 

“What’s wrong, Auntie Riah?” Elsie asked from across the table. Her little face was full of worry. 

“Oh nothing.” I assured the little girl. It felt weird to be called an aunt. 

“Is mum going to come back?” Her dark eyes brimmed with tears. 

“She will darling, don’t worry.” I rushed over to sit next to her. She must have had abandonment trauma, poor girl.

Elsie buried her little head into me, it was probably comforting that I looked like her mom. 

I was still in shock that I now had a niece, I never really thought of Lia as the motherly type. The soft way she spoke to Elsie was shocking. 

I could tell Draco was uncomfortable as he sat across the table and watched the little girl cry. He couldn’t really leave though, we were trapped at the Notts until someone came back to apparate us out.

“Why don’t we get you ready for bed.” I suggested to Elsie. She lifted her head and nodded. 

The little girl got off the chair and headed towards the door. I got up and started to follow her, noticing Draco staying put. 

“Come on.” I hissed at him. Even though I had offered to watch Elsie, I had no idea how to take care of a child. It was more of a gesture towards making peace with my sister. I needed his help, though he probably knew less than I did, but sharing the responsibility would make me feel better. 

Draco sighed dramatically as if I had asked him to donate a kidney. He got up from the table and followed us out. 

The three of us went upstairs and Elsie led us to her room which was right across from her parent’s room.

I gasped as I walked in, the room looked like my dream room as a child. The walls were blush pink and there was a white fur rug on the ground underneath the white oak canopied bed, which was draped with pale pink fabric. A small golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, lighting up the large room. 

Elsie’s room had its own bathroom and a large walk-in closet filled to the brink with clothes. Lia was living her dream through her new daughter, giving her the spoiled lifestyle we never had.

“Could you read me a story?” Elsie asked with wide puppy dog eyes after we had finished getting her ready for bed. 

“I’m sure Draco would love to.” I shot Draco a bright innocent smile which he returned with a scowl. 

“Please Uncle Draco.” Elsie turned her adorable face over to him. Even his cold Death Eater heart couldn’t resist her chocolatey eyes. 

“Uh, sure. Which one?” Draco sighed. He flipped me off as Elsie turned her back to pick out a book from the little white oak shelf beside her bed. 

“Mmm, this one.” Elsie plopped a book on the bed. The Tales of Beedle the Bard, the book Dumbledore had given Hermione. My heart twinged as I thought about my friend, I missed her so much. 

Elsie turned to the story of Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump. 

“Not this one.” Draco said quickly, he would rather die before anyone could hear the words Babbitty Rabbitty come out of his mouth. “How ‘bout this one.” He flipped a few pages over landing on The Tale of the Three Brothers. 

Elsie nodded and Draco began to tell the story of the Deathly Hallows. 

Aurelia

When Theo and I landed at Godric’s Hollow almost the entire town was being swallowed by flames. 

“He’s in there.” Bellatrix said, pointing to the only house that wasn’t in flames. 

Bella went with the other Death Eaters to go find Potter and I made my way towards the house.

When I got in I saw my father pointing his wand at Aunt Helena and holding Nagini tenderly, his precious snake was covered in blood.

“What are you doing?” I shrieked, panicked for my aunt’s life. 

“Don’t tell me you can’t heal her. You’re my healer, it’s the reason you’re still alive.” My father shouted, completely ignoring me. 

“It’s a snake, I’ve never healed a snake before.” My aunt replied shakily. 

“Heal her or it will cost you your life.” My father lowered his wand and held Nagini out. I had never seen him this unhinged, it worried me. 

My Aunt took the snake gingerly and lowered to the ground. She placed Nagini on the floor and grabbed her healing bag. I could see her hands shake as she pulled out a vial of Essence of Dittany. I knew from my advanced potions class that too much could easily increase any damage it was intended to heal. Humans were supposed to only have a teaspoon but snakes…I had no idea how much was too much for a snake. 

“Who did this?” I asked my father, who was watching with hawk eyes. 

“Potter.” My father muttered. “She nearly had him but that foul mudblood got in the way.” 

“Granger, yes, she is a nuisance.” Theo agreed. “We’ll have to eliminate her if we want to get to Potter.” 

My father didn’t reply, he was too focused on Aunt Helena who had taken out a small syringe. She filled with a few drops of the Dittany and held her breath as she injected it into Nagini. 

Nagini let out a primal hiss and I was scared my aunt was done for. As we waited for the potion to take effect there was not a single person breathing. 

After several agonizing seconds Nagini uncoiled and started to slither as usual.

Aunt Helena couldn’t retain her sigh of relief. 

“She’ll be tender for a few days, but I think she’ll be back to normal soon.” My aunt said to my father as Nagini slithered slowly back to him. 

“ _ I want to bite the head off of that mudblood _ .” Nagini hissed in parseltongue. 

“You will, my dear. I promise you.” My father’s eyes flashed red. 

I got home to find Elsie wedged between Riah and Draco, she giggled as Draco read to her.

Watching them was like staring at a dream, looking at my deepest wish. Elsie, Draco and I as a family. 

“Hey Eli-belly, why are you still awake?” Theo stepped into the doorway and slid his arm around my waist. 

“Sorry.” My sister said quickly, looking panicked. “She kept asking for stories and neither of us could refuse her.” 

“That’s alright, she probably wouldn’t be able to sleep without me.” Theo replied, smirking at Draco. “Did you miss your daddy?” He asked Eli, heading over to her. 

“Yes.” Eli nodded. “But Uncle Draco is a better storyteller.” 

Draco’s expression wrestled between being proud and embarrassed. 

“Well, thank you guys.” I spoke up. “I really appreciate you watching her.” 

“It was my pleasure.” Riah offered a smile.

It made me sad that things between us were so tense. I would have loved for Eli to have Riah in her life. 

“I’ll apparate you home.” I said to the two of them, leading them out of Eli’s room. 

“Thanks.” Riah replied. Draco remained silent. The three of us walked downstairs and out of the house, past the apparition wards. 

I held out my hands for each of them to take. When Draco’s hand touched mine, my heart fluttered. Within seconds we were at Malfoy Manor, Riah let go of my hand but Draco’s lingered for a moment. 

When Riah headed into the manor Draco didn’t. Instead he turned towards me and grabbed my hip with his free hand, pulling me closer to him. Silently, his hand traveled to my cheek and his thumb brushed across my lips. 

I thought he was going to kiss me, and even though it was wrong I wanted it so badly. I wanted to take Draco and run away from everything going on.

It would be hard to leave my father and his plans behind, but Draco was worth it. But now I had Elsie and I couldn’t leave her. I had to win this war for her, so she could grow up with the life that I always wanted. Two loving parents and everything she could ever want. 

Draco knew this, he didn’t move closer and try to kiss me. But he told me with those enchanting deep grey eyes what words could not. They told me they loved me, and they would never stop.


	76. Chapter 76

Aurelia

“Grindelwald.” My father stepped into the smallest cell Azkaban had and looked down upon the tattered old man sitting in the corner. 

It had been three months since Christmas and my father had dragged Theo and I throughout Europe in search of an object. He wouldn’t tell us what we were looking for. 

“Hello, Tom. I knew you’d come one day.” The man, Grindelwald, replied. He wore a large grin on his worn face as he glanced over at me “And you brought me a gift.” 

Theo stepped in front of me defensively but my father just laughed. 

“I believe it is you that should be giving me a gift.” 

“Surely, you must know I no longer have what you seek.” Grindelwald replied.

“Then tell me where it is.” My father urged. “Tell me. Tell me who possesses it.” 

“The Elder wand lies with him, of course.” 

Theo and I exchanged a look, the Elder wand? That’s what we had been searching for. The Elder wand was meant to be a myth. The most powerful wand to exist, created by death itself. My father must have believed that it was the answer to his wand problem with Potter. 

“Him?” Theo whispered, his eyes wide with curiosity.

“It’s buried with him, deep in the earth. Dumbledore.” 

Without another word my father apparated out of the cell, we knew where he was going. He was going to dig up Dumbledore’s grave. 

Auriah

A knock came through Draco’s suite door, interrupting our game of Wizarding Skittles. Before Draco could answer it, the door creaked open. It was Wormtail. 

“Draco.” Mulciber barked. “Your presence is required downstairs.” 

Draco sighed, knowing he had no choice but to go willingly. Both of us stood up, these days we went everywhere together. It was safer in a house full of lunatics. 

“Not you, love.” Mulciber said to me. “Just the blonde prat.” 

Draco went out the door and Mulciber followed, shutting the door as he left. A small click came from the other side. I ran over and pulled on the door, he had locked it.

Something was going on. 

**Draco**

When I got to the bottom of the stairs my father and mother were waiting for me. My skin started to prickle with nervousness. 

“Why wouldn’t you bring the girl, she would know better than Draco. She’s shagged the boy for Salazar’s sake.” My father asked. 

“She wouldn’t tell us the truth.” Mulciber replied. “Obviously.” 

“Come, my boy.” My father wrapped an arm around me and led me into the drawing room. 

“Draco, darling.” Aunt Bella greeted me, she was holding onto a boy with a swollen face and her wand was pointed at his throat. Beside her stood a group of snatchers, one of them had Granger and the other had Weasley. 

“Is this who we think it is?” Fenrir Greyback asked from amongst the snatchers. 

I peered closely at the swollen boy, it had to be Potter. Who else would Granger and Weasley be with. 

“Well?” Aunt Bella pushed. 

“I can’t be sure.” I replied quickly. I don’t know why I lied, my mind kept flashing to Riah. As much as I hated to admit it, she was my friend and she loved Potter with every ounce of her being.

My father stepped closer to me, placing a firm grip on my neck. I could smell the Firewhiskey on his breath. “Draco, look closely, son.” He hissed in my ear. “If we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything would be forgiven. You could be with the girl you love.” 

I considered his words for a moment before quickly coming to my senses. He was seriously thick. Lia was married with a daughter, it was too late for me to get her father’s approval. There was nothing I could to change that. 

“Now, we won’t be forgetting who actually caught him I hope, Mr. Malfoy.” One of the snatchers interjected. 

“You dare to talk to me like that in my own house?” My father exclaimed angrily. My mother rushed over and pulled him away, trying to calm him. 

“Don’t be shy, sweetie. Take a good look.” Aunt Bella brought the swollen boy closer to me. “Now, if this isn’t who we think it is, Draco, and we call the Dark Lord, he’ll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure.” 

“What’s wrong with his face?” I asked, trying to buy more time. If I turned in the love of her life, our friendship would be over. I already lost Lia, Riah was all I had left. 

“Yes, what is wrong with his face?” Aunt Bella turned to ask one of the Snatchers. 

“He came to us like that.” The snatcher replied. “Something he picked up in the forest, I reckon.” 

The swollen boy’s one dark green eye stared at me intently, silently begging me to keep his cover. 

“Or ran into a stinging jinx.” Aunt Bella suggested. She turned to Granger. “Was it you dear?” 

Granger didn’t reply. 

“Give me her wand.” Aunt Bella demanded. “We’ll see what her last spell was.” 

She left Potter on the ground in front of me and headed over to the snatchers and the two captives. 

Suddenly she froze and gasped. I turned around, Aunt Bella’s eyes were locked on the sword in one of the snatcher’s hands. 

“What’s that?” She gasped. “Where’d you get that from?” 

“It was in her bag when we searched her.” The snatcher replied. “Reckon it’s mine now.” 

As soon as the words left the snatcher’s lips he was blasted with a hex from Aunt Bella’s wand. She had stunned him and then immediately did the same to the other snatchers before they could let out so much as a yelp. 

My mother nervously pointed her wand at Granger and Weasley, making sure they stayed put. 

“Cissy, but the boys in the cellular.” My aunt barked at my mother. She whipped around to Fenrir. “Get Aurelia. Now!” 

Fenrir scampered out of the house quickly and my mother grabbed Ron and Harry. Mulciber helped her take them down. 

“I want to have a little conversation with this one. Girl to girl.” My aunt hissed, glaring at Granger. 

My father ushered me out of the drawing room. Once we were in the hall he handed me a small vial, and my wand. 

“It’s not safe for you to be without magic anymore. Do not do anything stupid.” He growled. He then headed to the kitchens, likely to get more firewhiskey. 

I ran upstairs, clutching the vial and my wand. After months of being powerless I would have my magic back. When I got to my room I tried to open the door but it had been locked. 

“Fucking Mulciber locked it.” Riah called from the other side of the door. I had never heard her swear before. I was definitely starting to be a bad influence on her. 

I quickly downed the potion, my veins pulsed as the magic returned to me. I then unlocked the door and rushed inside the room just as a piercing scream ripped through the house. Riah looked at me in alarm. 

“What’s going on?” She asked. 

“They’ve captured Potter.” I explained. “Potter, Granger and Weasley.” 

Another scream filled the air. 

“Is that Hermione?” Riah gasped. Before I could answer she rushed out of the room. I chased after her, annoyed by her rashness. She didn’t have any magic, she was going to get hurt. 

When we reached the bottom of the stairs we were stopped by the sight of Lia and Theo coming in through the front door. Lia barely glanced at me and stormed towards the drawing room where Mulciber stood guard outside. 


	77. Chapter 77

Aurelia

When I walked into the Malfoy drawing room the first thing I saw was Bellatrix pinning Hermione Granger to the ground. 

“Aurelia,” Bella looked up. “This girl has been carrying around the Sword of Gryffindor, the sword that is meant to be in your vault.” 

“What.” My heart dropped.

Had the mudblood broken into my fault? The sword was the least of my worries, I had much more valuable things in there and Bella knew that. I stormed over and towered over her. “What else did you take, Granger?” 

“I didn’t take anything, please.” Granger cried, starfished and crushed by Bella. 

“Granger?” Bella repeated. “Isn’t that Potter’s mudblood friend?” 

“Yes, she is.” I said dismissively. 

“I didn’t take a thing.” Hermione repeated, I didn’t believe her.

“Find out what else she took, I’ll be back.” 

I ran out of the room where Riah, Draco and Theo were waiting. Riah looked anxious and the two wizards looked as if they would rather be anywhere besides next to each other. 

“Theo, get the goblin.” I instructed my husband. There was still a chance my vault had been untouched and the one in Granger’s possession was a fake. 

“You filthy mudblood!” Bellatrix’s voice boomed through the door. It was followed by a blood curdling scream, Granger’s scream. 

“Lia, please.” My sister was sobbing. “Please, help her. She doesn’t deserve this tourture.” 

During my three years of Hogwarts I had never had a pleasant encounter with Granger. She was a muggle born and an insufferable know it all, I kept my distance. 

But the pain in my sister’s eyes put together with Granger’s bone chilling screams were enough for me to pity the girl. She was just a girl, after all.

I went back into the room to put a stop to Bellatrix’s torture. When I walked in Bella was holding the enchanted knife she kept in her garter at all times. Granger’s arm was exposed and blood ran down her pale skin. 

“Enough, Bella!” I barked, the witch instantly backed off. “Don’t touch her again unless I say so.” Bella nodded obediently, knowing my temper was similar to that of my father’s. 

The door opened and Theo came in dragging Griphook along. I could see Riah trying to push back Mulciber, trying to get into the room. Draco was trying to pull her back and the site of his hands on her made me insanely jealous. 

“Let them in. Go check on the other prisoners” I instructed Mulciber. Riah didn’t have her magic so letting her comfort her friend wouldn’t do any harm. 

Wormtail stepped aside and allowed the two to pass. Riah ran to Hermione’s side and pulled her friend into her arms. Draco watched, he looked shaky and pale. 

Theo on the other hand looked as if he took pleasure Crucioing the goblin.

“Theo, stop. I need him to be conscious enough to answer questions.” I reprimanded him. Theo stopped and released the elf. “Griphook, is this the real sword.” 

I handed it to him and his face paled. 

“Yes.” He responded. 

“HOW DID IT GET OUT OF HER VAULT?” Bellatrix shrieked, blasting him with a Crucio. 

“Bella!” I shot her a nasty look. Tourture was not the answer to everything, I had a better solution. I pulled out a small flask of Veritaserum, which I kept in my pockets at all times, and forced it down his throat. “Answer the question, Griphook.” 

“I don’t know.” The goblin replied. 

“Liar.” Bella hissed. I shot her an incredulous look, he was under truth serum, he couldn’t lie. 

“Did you lie about the other sword then? Is the other a fake?” I asked. 

“Yes. I thought if I gave you an answer you liked, I would regain my freedom.” Griphook admitted. 

I was angry the goblin had lied but relieved that Granger and the others hadn’t been in my vault. If I had lost what was in there my father would kill me. 

“Can I kill him now?” Bella asked. 

“No!” I was getting more and more annoyed with her. 

“The mudblood then?” She pressed. 

Before I could answer the door flung open. 

“Like Hell!” A familiar voice shouted, Ron Weasley stood there glowering. Next to him was another boy who looked like Potter with a swollen face. “Stupefy!” 

He hurled the curse at me but Draco quickly leapt forward and put a shield spell in front of me. Bella and Theo pulled out their wands. 

Puffy Potter fired the same curse at Theo, knocking him to the ground. 

“Expelliarmus!” Puffy Potter and Weasley both yelled, disarming Bella and Draco simultaneously. Puffy Potter caught Draco’s wand and Weasley caught Bella’s. Weasley Accio’d Theo’s wand over and caught that as well. 

“Petrificus Tota-” My sister knocked me over mid spell. “Get off!” I pushed her violently away from me. 

“Petrificus Totalus!” Puffy Potter hit me with the spell I was about to put on him. My body seized up. 

“Stop!” Bellatrix yelled. 

From my spot on the ground I could see her holding Granger, a knife was pressed to Granger’s throat. 

“Drop ‘em. Drop ‘em NOW!” Bella commanded. Weasley and Puffy Potter begrudgingly chucked the wands down. “Grab them, Draco.” 

Draco walked forward and picked the wands up from the ground. He sent the unbinding spell at my frozen body and I was able to move again. 

“Well, well, well, look what we have here.” Bella pressed the knife down slightly, making Hermione groan in pain. “It’s Harry Potter. He’s all bright and shiny again.” 

Puffy Potter’s face started to depuff and he was back to his normal, still ugly, self. 

“Just in time for the Dark Lord.” Bellatrix continued. “Call him, Draco.” 

Draco hesitated, his eyes were locked on my sister. 

“Draco?” His eyes snapped over to me. The look in his eyes took me back to the night Dumbledore was murdered. Then I could see the determination fill them and he lifted his sleeve. 

He raised his wand but before he could lower it and obnoxious squeaking echoed the room. 

Everyone looked up, a small house elf was sitting on top of the chandelier which hung right over Bella’s head. He was twisting something which was making the annoying sound. 

Suddenly the chandelier started to fall from the ceiling, Bella thrusted Granger forward and stumbled back to get out of the way. Potter took advantage of the chaos and ran to tackle Draco. I started to head in their direction but my sister threw a shard of glass at me, slicing my arm deeply. She then charged at me and took me to the ground. 

Potter managed to grab the wands from Draco and instantly stunned him. 

“Harry!” My sister called, as she continued to try to pin me to the ground. 

“Crucio!” He yelled, my sister pushed my body in front of the curse, using me as a human shield. My body vibrated with pain as the cruico flowed through me. Riah quickly ran over to Potter and Weasley who was holding Granger. 

“Stupid Elf! You could’ve killed me!” Bella barked, pulling pieces of the chandelier out of her skin.

“Dobby never meant to kill.” The elf replied, peeking out from Potter’s leg. “Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure.”

I picked my body off the ground and pushed through the lingering pain. Potter must have had a lot of hate towards me because the curse hurt like a bitch. I fired a Crucio at Harry, thirsty for revenge. 

The elf snapped his finger and my wand flashed out my hand and into his. 

“How dare you take a witch’s wand.” Bella screamed, outraged for me. “How dare you defy your masters.” 

“Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf.” The elf snapped back. With that he reached his arms, Riah, Potter, Weasley, Granger, and the goblin grabbed on to him and they started to apparate away. 

Since the group was so large the apparition was slower than normal. Bella hurled her knife at the disappearing group. It vanished along with them. 

“Fuck.” I muttered. 

“Lia, are you okay.” Draco stumbled over and grabbed my bloody arm. 

“I’ll be fine, but we’re fucked. They have our wands.” 

“What happened?” Theo asked groggily, he finally woke from the stunning spell nobody had bothered to reverse. 

“Potter’s gone. And so is Riah.” I replied. 

“Fuck.” 

“They’re gone, all the prisoners” Lucius ran into the room. He froze when he saw the shattered chandelier and all the blood. 

We were all done for. My father was going to kill us. 

Auriah 

I landed with a hard crash on wet sand, a low tide drifted in just inches away. Harry and I’s eyes locked, we were together again. We ran towards each other and he held me so tightly I almost couldn’t breath. His lips hungrily found mine and his hands traveled down my body. 

“I missed you so much.” He whispered, pulling away. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. I missed you too.” I replied, staring into his deep green eyes. 

I wanted to kiss him more and make up for lost time but our reunion had to wait. Hermione was in Ron’s arms, seconds away from breaking down. 

On top of all the tourture Bellatrix had subjected Hermione to, she had also carved the words ‘mudblood’ into Hermione’s arm using her knife that had been enchanted with dark magic. 

I ran over to her and knelt down in the sand. 

“It’s okay, Hermione. You’re safe now.” I whispered, gently wiping the sand that had stuck to her cheeks. She pulled away from Ron and embraced me tightly. 

“Harry Potter.” Dobby groaned weakly. Harry and I both whipped around to find Dobby standing further up the shore, clutching the knife lodged in his stomach. 

I gasped. 

“Dobby.” Harry ran to the elf who had pulled the knife out and was starting to bleed heavily. 

Harry caught him just as he started to tip over. 

“Dobby, it’s ok. Just hold on.” Harry whispered urgently, he tried to apply pressure to the wound. “It’s okay, just hold on. Look, just hold on. We’ll fix you.” 

I watched helplessly, wishing I had my magic so I could at least attempt to heal him.

“Hermione will have something in her bag.” Harry insisted, turning to look at Hermione in my arms. “Hermione?”

Hermione shook her head sadly, she didn’t have anything. 

“Her- please. He’s- he. Help me!” Harry cried. 

“Go.” Hermione whispered, urging me to go comfort him. Ron wrapped his arms around her, assuring me that I could leave her. 

I let go of her and went over to Harry’s side, placing an arm around him.

“Such a beautiful place to be with friends.” Dobby whispered softly. Harry's cries became sobs and I felt my own tears spill onto my cheeks. “Dobby is happy to be with his friend...Harry Potter.” 

Dobby went rigid and Harry curled over his small body, sobbing harder and harder. Dobby’s big blue eyes were now lifeless. 

“I want to bury him.” Harry announced through his tears. “Properly, without magic.” 

“Of course.” I replied. I took Dobby’s body from him, 

Ron left to get shovels from the nearby cottage. He soon returned with two and he and Harry began to dig a hole in the dry sand. 

Hermione produced a white towel from her bag and we wrapped Dobby up in it. 

The goblin, Griphook, sat and watched. 

Once the hole was dug and Dobby was placed inside and covered, Harry used his finger to write ‘Here lies Dobby. A free elf’ in the sand. We would make a proper gravestone later.

We each said a prayer for the house elf who had saved Harry countless times. 

Not too long after a couple stepped out of the cottage, they stared at us. After looking more carefully I realized it was Bill and Fleur. 

“Where are we?” Hermione asked, seeing them as well. 

“Shell cottage.” Ron replied. “It was our aunts but Bill and Fleur live here now, it’s a safe house for the Order as well. It’s where I went when I…” He trailed off guilty, Hermione glowered slightly. I had clearly missed something, and I wanted nothing more to catch up with my friends but we were all in danger. My father would be livid when he found out Harry and I had both slipped out of his grasp. 

“We should get inside.” I suggested, feeling guilty about tearing Harry away from Dobby’s grave. But he agreed, he was aware of the impending danger. 

Ron led us towards the cottage. When we got there Fleur rushed towards me. 

“I’m so glad you are okay.” She sighed, kissing both my cheeks. “Did they hurt you?” 

“No, they didn’t.” I replied, everyone looked shocked. 

I was about to explain everything that had happened when I was captured as we walked into the cottage but I froze when I saw who was in the living room.

“Luna!” I rushed over to my friend. Even though I had visited her countless times in the cellular I was happy to see she was no longer behind bars. Dean Thomas and Ollivander were also in the living room, sitting on an olive green sofa.

“So what happened to you then?” Ron asked, still curious about my capture. “You weren’t in the dungeon with this lot, so what? They just let you walk around free?” 

“They stripped my magic and put wards up, but yeah I wasn’t locked up in a room.” I replied. 

“I can make a magic restoring potion.” Hermione offered, she was still leaning on Ron. Her eyes were bloodshot. 

“I appreciate that Mione, but you need to get some rest first.” 

“Yes, you all should head up to bed.” Fleur agreed. “There are four extra bedrooms.” 

“I’m not sleeping with children.” Griphook grumbled. 

“Ollivander should have his own room as well.” Luna pointed out, poor Ollivander needed more rest than anyone. He had been trapped for the longest and he was quite old. “Riah, Hermione and I can share. And then the boys can have the other room.”

We all nodded in agreement, no one wanted to share with the grumpy goblin anyways.

I kind of wished I could have a room alone with Harry but I was just thankful to be in the same house as him. 

I had to tell him about my kiss with ‘Cedric’. Even though it wasn’t even with the real Cedric and it meant nothing, I couldn’t hide something like that from him. But I knew the time wasn’t right. I was grateful, I had no idea how he would react.

Aurelia

In the end we all agreed that I would be the one to tell my father what had happened. There was no way we could hide the fact that his captive daughter was gone. 

I was nervous about telling him, but it had to be me. He would less likely kill me out of everyone. Not that he could kill me, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying. 

Lucius pressed Narcissa’s wand to his Dark Mark. Cissa was the only one who’s wands hadn’t been taken. 

It wasn’t long before my father materialized in front of us. Lucius stood protectively in front of his wife and son, the most fatherly thing I’ve ever seen him do. Theo held me in his arms and Bella stood alone, looking like she was going to wee herself. 

“Father, I have some unfortunate news.” I said as my father waited for an explanation as to why he was called. “Riah’s gone, Potter broke her out.” 

“That is unfortunate indeed.” My father replied slowly. I felt my heart beat rapidly in my throat. “However, Potter will soon no longer be an issue because I have this.” My father grinned and pulled out Dumbledore’s wand, the elder wand. 


	78. Chapter 78

Auriah

The next morning I helped Fleur and Luna make breakfast. Hermione wasn’t well enough to get out of bed and the men were all still asleep. Except Harry. 

“He lost a dear friend.” Luna commented, staring out at Harry through the kitchen window. He had been sitting at Dobby’s grave the whole time I’ve been awake. I wasn’t sure if he even went to bed last night. 

“Yeah, he’s had so much loss.” I replied. My heart broke for Harry, especially because I knew Dobby’s death wasn’t the last innocent death in this war.

“Here.” Luna slid over a small vial of iridescent liquid. Magic restoration potion. “Hermione won’t be well enough for a while so I made it for you.” 

“Thank you, Luna.” I smiled, taking the potion. It had been less than a day since she'd been out of the dungeon and she was already back to being a bright ray of light. She was going to go home to her distraught father right after breakfast. 

I sipped the potion, eager to get my magic back. My veins tingled as the magic revitalized itself in my body. I stared at the whisk I had been holding earlier and tried to levitate it. 

As the whisk drifted upwards and batter dripped from it’s tip, I felt a rush of joy. I was happy to have my magic back but a part of me wished Draco was here to celebrate with me. He was the only one who knew exactly what I had been going through for the past six months. 

Draco... I was so puzzled by him. I thought he was done fighting for my father’s side. He could have easily exposed Harry and regained his family’s status amongst the Death Eaters. He could have left me trapped in his room and not have told me about Hermione being tortured. 

But then everything changed at the drop of a hat. He fought against us when it came down to it. He was about to call my father and turn Harry in. He had picked my sister over doing what was right. And now that I was gone and he had his magic back, I had no idea what would happen to him.

The front door opened and I lowered the whisk back down. Harry walked in. 

“I need to talk to the goblin.” He announced. 

“He’s in the room two doors to the right from yours.” Fleur informed him. Harry nodded and started to head towards the stairs. I followed him and he didn’t protest so I figured my company was welcomed. 

When we got up the stairs Harry knocked on the door. After a few minutes of silence Harry grew impatient and opened it. Griphook sat in a rattan chair, eyes closed peacefully. 

“How are you?” Harry asked, trying to remain respectful. 

“Alive.” Griphook replied. 

“You probably don’t remember… that you-”

“That I showed you to your vault the first time you came to Gringotts?” Griphook finished. “Even amongst goblins you’re famous, Harry Potter.” 

Harry remained silent. 

“You buried the elf.” Griphook stated. Harry nodded. “And brought me here… You are… a very unusual wizard.” 

I didn’t think Harry was unusual, I believed he just had a bigger heart than most wizards. 

Griphook gestured to the sword that was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. “How did you come by this sword?” 

“The sword presented itself to us in a moment of need.” Harry replied. “We didn’t steal it.” 

“My sister was livid when she thought they had broken into her vault. Is she hiding something?” I asked the goblin. 

“Perhaps.” Griphook replied slowly, he wasn’t going to reveal anything easily. 

“I need to get into that vault at Gringotts.” Harry said. 

“Impossible.” Griphook scoffed.

“Alone, maybe. But with you, no.” I answered for Harry. “Especially with me.” 

Lia and I were identical, the goblins at Gringotts wouldn’t be able to tell us apart. 

“Why should I help you?” Griphook questioned. 

“I have gold. Lots of it.” Harry answered. That was a surprise to me, especially since Harry dressed like a homeless wizard half the time. 

“I have no interest in gold.” Griphook looked almost offended by the suggestion. 

“Then what?” 

Griphook’s eyes drifted back over to the sword. “That.” He pointed at it. “That is my price.” 

I expected Harry to refuse, Hermione had told me that the sword was one of the very few things that could destroy a horcrux. 

“Okay.” Harry agreed.

Aurelia 

“Mum, please don’t leave me.” Elsie begged as I got dressed for the day. I hadn’t been home much the past few days and hadn’t got to spend much time with Elsie. 

“I’m sorry, Eli, but I have to go to work.” I sighed, taking her plump cheeks in my hands and plopping two big kisses on each side. 

“Take me with you.” Elsie begged, her hazel eyes were wide and her long eyelashes batted innocently.

“No, darling. You stay with Aunt Helena and when I get home we’ll…” I hesitated, I wanted to say we would go out for ice cream but Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor had been destroyed by the Death Eaters. In fact, most of the shops had either been closed out of fear or ransacked. There was nowhere for me to take my daughter.

“I’m not staying home.” Elsie pouted, crossing her arms and protruding her bottom lip in a pout. 

“Not to point fingers, but she definitely gets that attitude from you.” Theo snickered, coming out from the bathroom. 

“That’s definitely a Nott trait.” I rolled my eyes at Theo playfully before squatting down to Elsie’s level. “Work with mum is boring anyways, Eli.” 

“Aren’t you going to Hogwarts today?” Theo reminded me. My father had tasked me with checking in on the situation at Hogwarts. He didn’t trust that Snape was enforcing my father’s rules and new curriculum. 

“Oh, right. That’s today.” 

“Bring Eli to Hogwarts. She’d love it.” 

“Yes, mummy, please!” Elsie’s eyes lit with excitement. She had no idea what Hogwarts was but she just wanted to come with us. 

“Fine, go get dressed.” I resigned, slightly excited to show Eli off to my friends and show her the school she would be going to in five years.

Elsie squealed and ran to her room to change. Theo and I exchanged a look and chuckled, she was adorable. 

A few minutes later Elsie returned wearing a dark green peacoat with a fur trim and knee high black boots. 

“Slytherin representation, I like it.” Theo beamed. Elsie had no idea what he meant but she giggled anyways. 

“Let’s get going.” I said, grabbing my purse. 

We headed downstairs and out past the wards. 

“Come on, Princess.” Theo scooped Elsie up and tossed her into a piggy back. He held out an arm for me. “My queen.” 

I took Theo’s arm and he apparated us to Hogwarts, we landed quite aways away. Snape had set the anti-apparition perimeter quite wide. 

Elsie’s eyes grew wide with amazement at the large castle up ahead.

“Can we live here instead?” She asked. 

“You will, darling.” Theo laughed. “For 7 bloody years.” 

“Language.” I reminded Theo. The two of us had been starting to watch what we said around Eli, who was prone to repeating everything she heard like a mockingjay. 

“I can’t wait!” She gushed. 

Theo said goodbye to the two of us, he had to go do work at the ministry. When he was gone Eli and I headed towards the school.

When we got to the front doors of the school a whirlwind of blonde hair attacked me. 

“Lia! Alecto said you were coming!” Daphne shrieked as she flung her body onto me. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“Daph!” I hugged her, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo. It had been months since I had seen my friends. Something hard jabbed my skin, I looked down to find a shiny gold Head Girl pin on her robes. “Wow, Head Girl!” I remarked, slightly jealous. 

“Please,” Daphne scoffed. “It would be you if you were here. Besides, Blaise and I have no authority.” I glanced over to Blaise who had a similar pin on his robes. “The Carrows are in charge of all punishment and they’re always watching.” 

“Hi Lia!” Tracey chimed, her hands were interlocked with Crabbe who was grinning proudly. 

“Lia, it’s been too long.” Blaise said when I got around to hugging him. He lifted me off the ground and spun me. 

Pansy and Goyle both gave me short but sweet hugs. 

“This is my daughter, Elsie.” I announced, presenting my beautiful girl. 

“Elsie Nott.” She interjected, making it clear she was part of our family.

“Did I miss something? Were you pregnant?” Crabbe asked, confused. 

“Vinny, don’t be daft.” Tracey smacked him gently on the arm. 

“What? How else would she have a kid?” 

“I’m adopted.” Elsie proclaimed quite confidently. “That means I was chosen.” 

“She’s definitely a mini you.” Daphne smirked at me before turning to Eli. “Hi, I’m your Auntie Daphne.” 

“Hi, you’re so pretty.” Elsie grinned, winning Daphne over with the three simple words she loved to hear. 

“Aw, you’re so sweet.” Daphne smiled.

“She is so darling!” Tracey gushed. 

“Please don’t get all broody now.” Crabbe groaned, Tracey shoved his arm and rolled her eyes.

Each of my friends introduced themselves to Elsie, and she snatched every one of their hearts. She was a natural social butterfly. 

“So how’s Hogwarts been?” I asked, taking in the familiar tower. Even though it had just been a few months, my time at Hogwarts felt like a lifetime ago. 

“Same old, same old.” Daphne shrugged. “For us at least.” 

“Yeah aside from Crabbe and Tracey’s constant snogging.” Goyle rolled his eyes, I detected a hint of jealousy. 

Crabbe didn’t pick up on his best friends' jealousy. “The lot of us pretty much can do whatever we please since we’re Slytherin and we have the… you know.” he gestured toward his left arm where his mark was hidden by his school robe.

“The Carrows are vicious towards the other houses though, especially Gryffindors, so that’s been quite entertaining.” Blaise said with an amused grin. 

“Especially Longbottom.” Pansy smirked. “They’re relentless with that one. The cowardly line hasn’t been seen for months now though, I think he might have gone home to his granny.” 

My friends all chuckled at Longbottom’s expense. It felt like I was back in school with them at a time in life before everything felt so serious, a time were I could just take the piss out of Gryffindors rather than imprison and torture them. 

“Is this a check in or a social call?” Snape appeared in the entrance ruining our happy reunion. 

I looked at my uncle, sending the steely, threatening glare that I knew got on his nerves. 

His eyes flickered away and landed on my friends “Do you not have class?” He asked them. 

“On our way, headmaster.” Tracey obediently responded for the group, pulling her boyfriend behind her. Pansy, Goyle and Blaise rolled their eyes and Daphne shot me a look. 

“Hi, I’m Eli!” My daughter beamed Snape, ignoring his gloomy disposition. 

“Eli?” The name slipped out of his lips with shock. If I could have used Legilimency on him I’m sure I would have seen my mother flash through his mind. The cousin he betrayed. 

“Okay, let’s get this over with.” I grabbed Elsie’s hand and led her in the school. 

Snape regained his composure and followed along. 

Auriah

After leaving Griphook’s room, Harry and I went to see Ron and Hermione to update them. 

“How are you feeling?” I asked Hermione as I crawled into the bed to lie next to her. 

“Much better thanks to Fleur’s healing draught.” Hermione answered, leaning her head on me. 

Harry took a seat next to Ron at the edge of the bed and told them about the conversation with Griphook.

“You think there's another horcrux in Lia’s vault?” Hermione asked. 

“There must be, her and Bellatrix wouldn’t have reacted like that otherwise.” Harry replied. “There has to be another horcrux in there, another piece of  _ his _ soul. Let’s find it and destroy it, then we’ll be one step closer to killing him.”

“And what happens when we find it?” Ron interjected. “How are we going to destroy it if you give it Griphook?” 

“We’ll deal with that after we get the Horcrux.” Harry replied.

“We’ll need wands.” Ron pointed out. All of our wands were somewhere in Malfoy Manor. 

“We have the wands you took from Draco.” Hermione Accio’d her bag and pulled out a cluster of wands. 

“We should make sure they’re safe.” Harry suggested. We all agreed. 

Ron helped Hermione get up and the four of us went to Ollivander’s room.

When we walked in we found him lying on the bed, awake but his breaths were slow and shaky. 

“Yes?” He asked, sitting up slightly. 

“Mr. Ollivander, we’d like to ask you a few questions.” Harry said. 

“Anything, my boy, anything.” Ollivander responded. 

“Would you mind identifying this wand?” Harry pulled a wand out from the bunch in his hand and handed it to Ollivander. “We need to know if it’s safe to use.” 

“Walnut. Dragon heartstring. 12 ¾ inches.” Ollivander bent the wand between his hands. “Unyei- unyielding. This belonged to Bellatrix LeStrange.” He handed it back to Harry. “Treat it carefully.” 

Harry nodded in acknowledgement of the warning and picked out another wand. 

“And this?” He held it out for Ollivander. 

“I’m sure you know exactly who’s wand that is, Miss.Izar.” Ollivander glanced over at me. I looked at the wand, taking in the familiar unyielding Acacia wood wand in his hand. The sister wand to my wand, Lia’s wand. 

“The Acacia may try to resist you but since you are familiar with the Horned serpent horn core, you may be able to get this wand to agree with you.” Ollivander said to me. 

Instead of passing it to Harry he gave it to me. I felt weird to hold Lia’s wand. 

Harry gave the third wand to Ollivander. 

“Ah, Hornbeam, like mine.” Ollivander smiled fondly. “Phoenix feather. 7 Inches. Quite supple. This is Theodore Nott’s wand. Is he an obsessive bloke?”

I thought about his infatuation with my sister.

“I would say so.” I replied, considering his infatuation with Lia. 

“I figured, we Hornbeam users typically are.” Ollivander let out a light chuckle. 

Harry handed Ollivander the final wand we had taken. 

“Hawthorn, and unicorn hair. 10 inches. Reasonably pliant. This  _ was _ the wand of Draco Malfoy.” Ollivander announced. 

“Was?” Harry’s eyebrows rose. “Is it still not?” 

“Well perhaps not, if you won it from him. I sense it’s allegiance has changed.” Ollivander said as he passed it back to Harry. 

“You talk about wands as if they have feelings.” Harry observed. “As if… they can think.” 

Ollivander smiled affectionately at Harry. “The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore.”

Harry considered Ollivander’s words for a moment. 

“Sir, do you know anything about the Deathly Hallows?”

I was taken aback for a moment. I thought back to when Draco read the Tale of the Three Brothers to Elsie, a story that was based on the tale of the Deathly Hallows. I wondered why Harry was asking about a children’s story.

“It is rumored there are three.” Ollivander replied. “The Elder wand, The Cloak of invisibility to hide from your enemies, and the Resurrection Stone to bring back loved ones from the dead. Together they make one the master of death.” Ollivander paused, and shook his head, “but few truly believe that such objects exist.” 

“Do you?” Harry pushed. “Do you believe they exist, sir?”

“Well…” Ollivander hesitated. “I see no reason to put stock into an old wives’ tale.” 

“You’re lying.” Harry accused, rather harshly. 

“Harry!” I gasped, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You know one exists.” Harry insisted. “You told  _ him _ about it.” 

I exchanged a glance with Hermione and Ron, they both looked as confused as I did. 

“You told  _ him _ about the Elder wand and where to go looking for it.” Harry continued. 

Ollivander’s eyes shifted to the ground in shame. 

“He tortured me.” Ollivander replied quietly. “Besides, I only conveyed rumors. There’s… there’s no telling whether he will find it.” 

“He has found it.” Harry told him. Ollivander looked up in surprise, fear outlined his face.

When Ollivander didn’t reply Harry moved to leave the room.

“We’ll let you rest.” I said to the tired old man. 

As Harry was about to walk out the door Ollivander spoke up. 

“He’s after you, Mr. Potter.” Ollivander called. Ron, Hermione, Harry and I all paused. “If it’s true, what you say, and he has the Elder wand… I’m afraid… you really don’t stand a chance.” 

“We’ll I suppose I’ll have to kill him before he finds me then.” Harry answered, eyes bold with determination.

  
  


Aurelia

After the initial excitement of being in the castle wore off, Elsie quickly grew bored. We had sat in a few classes, assessing the professors and the content they were teaching. 

When we were finally finished for the day we went to find my friends and said a quick goodbye. I had a feeling I would be seeing them soon, my father was nearly ready for war. 

Before heading home I apparated to Diagon Alley and went to Gringotts. My paranoia about my father’s horcrux being taken plagued me. The goblins immediately knew who I was the second I entered the bank. One of them took Eli and I into my vault. 

Elsie loved the cart ride through the cave but it made me nauseous. The ride was quite long since my vault was quite deep, like most of the larger vaults. 

Growing up my vault had been quite empty and small. It contained my Izar family inheritance but I blew through it quite quickly. 

After Theo and I got married, half of his inheritance had been transferred to my vault from his. I had to transfer my contents to a larger vault. 

“Don’t touch, Eli. Almost everything is charmed.” I said to my daughter as her eyes were captivated by the jewels and gold coins. 

I held her hand tightly as I walked deeper into the vault. I saw the horcrux laying on top of a pile of galleons, next to the decoy sword. 

“Get rid of this.” I toss the sword at the goblin, seeing it infuriated me. 

“Say please, mummy.” Elsie scolded me. I gave her a look and she responded with a look of her own.

“Please.” I sighed, trying to be a good example for my daughter.

“Certainly, Mrs. Nott.” The goblin replied, picking up the sword and dragging it to the cart. 

I picked up the horcrux and felt the dark magic within it flow into me. I set it down before it could take effect. Relief filled me, my father’s soul was still safe. 

“Move this deeper in and add more security.” I commanded the goblin. “Please.” 


	79. Chapter 79

Auriah 

Two weeks had passed since our escape from Malfoy Manor. Ollivander had gone to live with his grandson in Ireland and Dean Thomas moved to another safehouse where other young muggle borns were hiding. 

Hermione was physically recovered from Bellatrix’s torture, but mentally and emotionally, not so much. For the first few nights she would scream in her sleep, plagued by nightmares. Fleur had brewed a large batch of Dreamless Sleep Potion for her. The purple liquid helped at night but during the day I could tell she was still on edge and shaky. 

Harry was having a hard time getting over Dobby’s death. I knew he wanted to go and find the horcrux in Lia’s vault right away but he knew I wouldn’t go without Hermione and he couldn’t do it without me. 

Things between Harry and I had been off. Several factors were to blame. His grief, my guilt about the kiss, and our fear, just to name a few. Also, the two of us never got a moment alone in the cramped cottage.

I knew I had to tell Harry about what had happened the day of my sister’s wedding before we left shell cottage and continued horcrux hunting. 

While Hermione packed and Ron spent time with his brother and sister in law, I took Harry out to the beach. 

We set up a blanket on the pale sand and sat down near the edge of the tide. The water lapped at our bare toes in front of us. 

Harry wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into his embrace. I melted into him, his warmth felt more amazing than anything I had ever experienced. 

“Harry, I need to tell you something.” I said, trying to avoid looking into his mesmerizing eyes. I knew if I looked into them I would be too afraid of losing him to continue. 

“Mhm?” Harry murmured, his hand gently caressed my leg. 

“At the Malfoys, when I first arrived. Yaxley-” 

“What did that fucking prick do?” Harry growled, his arm tightened around me. “Did he touch you?” 

“No, no.” I replied quickly. “He tricked me. I guess he thought if Cedric was on my father’s side, I would stay willing to stay with them.” 

“Cedric?” Harry was confused. 

“It was a Death Eater pretending to be Cedric, they must have used polyjuice or something.” I explained. My stomach lured at the thought of Yaxley plucking hairs off of Cedric’s dead body. 

“Anyways,” I continued. “When I first saw Cedric, or who I thought was Cedric, I was completely shocked. He um… he kissed me… and I kind of kissed him back.” 

Harry didn’t speak. I glanced at his face, trying to read his expression. His eyes were hard and his lips were pursed in a flat line.

“It only happened the one time, and it meant nothing, I swear. I regretted it and all I could think about was kissing you.” I grabbed Harry’s hand. 

He pulled away and my heart shattered. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry.” I held back my tears, I couldn’t cry, it was my fault. I hated myself for hurting him. 

“Harry! Riah!” A voice called, interrupting the tense air. We both turned around to see Remus standing by the cottage, he looked happier than ever. 

Harry got up and went over to see Remus. I collected myself and followed. 

“I have exciting news, let’s go inside.” Remus was practically bouncing. The three of us headed into the cottage and Remus called everyone down. 

Everyone, with the exception of Griphook who never left his room, gathered in the sitting room. 

“Dora had her baby!” Remus announced, nearly in tears. “It’s a boy! Edward Remus Lupin. We’re calling him Teddy, after Dora’s father.” 

Everyone rushed to hug and congratulate Remus. Teddy’s birth was the first bit of good news in months. 

“How is Tonks doing?” Hermione asked.

“She was nervous about becoming a mom but of course she’s a natural.” Remus smiled as he thought about his wife. Remus turned to Harry and I. “Harry, Riah, Dora and I were hoping you two would be Teddy’s godparents.” 

I glanced at Harry and he avoided my eyes. It was such an honor to be asked but the timing was horrible. 

“I would love to.” Harry replied with a small smile. 

“Yes, of course.” I said. 

“Fantastic.” Remus beamed. “I need to head back, I can’t leave Dora alone with the newborn for too long.” 

We all bid farewell to Remus. Excitement from the news lingered in the air, no one noticed the tension between Harry and I, except Hermione of course. I swear she was omniscient. 

Hermione pulled me upstairs while everyone got ready for dinner. 

“What’s wrong with you and Harry?” She asked. 

“I messed up, Mione.” The tears I had been fighting spilled out.

I told her what had happened with Mulciber posing as Cedric. When I finished she pulled me into her arms.

“Riah, that was emotional abuse. That whole situation was incredibly absurd! Harry has to understand that. ” Hermione insisted.

“He doesn’t.” I cried. 

“He just needs time.” Hermione sounded confident which was reassuring. 

After I got all of my tears out and calmed my breathing Hermione and I headed back down. 

Harry glanced at me as I descended down the stairs but didn’t say anything. 

“Bloody hell, Riah. If you didn’t want to be Teddy’s godmother you should have just said something.” Ron said when he saw my red, puffy eyes. 

“Ronald Weasley!” Hermione scolded. 

“What?” Ron asked, oblivious. “Why is she crying?” 

“None of your business, Ronald.” Hermione sighed in frustration. 

“Let’s eat.” Fleur suggested trying to draw the attention away from me. 

“I’m not hungry.” Harry said as he stood up. Everyone watched as Harry walked out the front door. 

Aurelia 

“Do you think Eli needs a sibling?” Theo climbed into our bed and watched my face carefully. 

I stared back at him, completely caught off guard.

I hadn’t thought about having a child, especially not now in the middle of a war. Elsie was a blessing, but we never planned to be parents at the ripe age of 17. 

“I just think it would be nice for Eli to have a sibling and not be alone like I was.” Theo continued when I failed to respond. “I was always jealous of you and Riah, you always had each other.” 

I could see the sadness in his eyes as he flashed back to his childhood. I realized he had a good point, having a sister made life a million times better. Except for when said sister was fighting opposite of you and your entire family in a war. 

Auriah had been there for me when I had no one else. The two of us relied on each other for years, and for the _most part_ we had each other’s backs, we took care of each other. I wanted someone like that for Eli, but not right now. 

“The timing isn’t good.” I said, attempting to shut Theo down. 

“Lia, our lives are a whirlwind right now. Who knows how long this war will be or even how it’ll turn out.” Theo argued, refusing to end the conversation. 

“All the more reason to wait. Do you want to bring a child into a world of chaos?” I countered. 

“I have a feeling our lives will always involve chaos.” Theo chuckled humorlessly. “Elsie is already 6, if we wait any longer our kids will be in Hogwarts years apart.” 

Theo’s last point seemed like a weak argument but I did want my children to be close in age.

“And…” Theo shifted over to me and ran his hand up my leg. A boyish smirk plastered on his face. “It wouldn’t hurt to just start trying.” 

I didn’t stop him as he pushed himself over me and brushed his lips against my neck.

Though I normally objected to any intimacy with Theo, his dark turquoise eyes looked at me with so much wanting and my body was so hungry, I couldn’t say no. I let him continue to explore my body with his hands and mouth. 

His touch distracted me from the lingering stress of the last few days. 

Theo reached over to grab the wand he had taken from a Snatcher. He locked the doors then put up a silencing spell before returning his full attention to me. 

He reached over to pull the straps of my nightgown down and tugged the entire thing off with one rushed motion. He was clearly excited which was kind of a turn on. 

His mouth enveloped one of my breasts while his hand drifted down between my legs. His finger moved in gentle patterns over my knickers. I felt a rush of arousal as his tongue flicked my nipple while his fingers slid under the fabric. 

Theo had crossed his fingers before pushing them into me. The feeling was sensational especially since it had been months since I had been touched in there. 

I tugged on his hair, pulling his face towards mine then crashed my lips upon his. His lips were thin and cold, nothing like Draco’s warm full ones. 

Stop. I mentally scolded myself. I had to stop comparing Theo and Draco, it wasn’t healthy. 

“Theo.” I moaned his name as some kind of reinforcement to myself. 

“You like that, baby?” Theo groaned against my lips. “You are dripping so hard, you’re going to have to clean up this mess.”

He pulled his fingers out and brushed them across my lower lip. I wrapped my mouth around them, tasting myself. My tongue brushed his fingers and he let out a low groan. 

With a sudden motion he tugged his fingers away and sat up. He grabbed my hips and flipped me so I was on my stomach. He tugged my knickers off and pulled my hips up, causing my ass to face up. 

I felt his warm breath on my skin as he pressed his mouth on me, his tongue working like mad.

“How do you taste so fucking good.” Theo growled as he pulled away to grasp a breath. He lifted his hand and smacked it against my flesh before going back down. 

After a bit he pulled away again and I felt him moving around from behind me. The next thing I knew his member was rubbing against my core. With one hand guiding himself into me and the other gripping my waist he pushed himself into me. 

“You’re pussy is so tight, I think you need me more often.” Theo said as he pushed deeper. His hips started to slam against me as his pace quickened, I hadn’t even adjusted to his size yet and my pussy felt like it was ripping. 

I gripped the sheets to get through the pain. 

Eventually the ripping pain surpassed but I still felt weird down there. 

“Theo, slow down.” I begged. 

Theo immediately pulled out and flipped me over to my back. 

He lined himself up to my heat and sank in slowly. 

“Is this slow enough?” He asked, only inserting half an inch at time.

I nodded. 

Theo reached forward and grabbed the back of my head. 

“Watch it go in and _tell_ me if it’s slow enough for you.” He commanded. 

I watched his manhood gradually disappear into myself. It felt so good I could resist bucking my hip towards his.

“No.” Theo growled, using his hands to push down my hips. “Too fast.” 

“Please.” I whimpered, it was starting to feel agonizing. 

“Fine. But don’t ever tell me how to fuck you again.” He stared right into my eyes. I bit my lip and nodded. 

He released my hips and the two of us pushed against each other until the pressure was too much. 

I felt Theo twitch within me before sending his release free. I rocked gently as he orgasimed, my own just seconds away. 

“Fuck, I’m cumming.” I moaned, the feeling of his seed shooting into me only stimulated me more. “Dra-Theo I’m cumming.”

I mentally slapped myself again, cutting the euphoric rush short. Luckily, Theo hadn’t caught my slip up. 

Once we had both caught our breath he rolled to his side of the bed and snaked his arm around my waist. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered sleepily into my ear. 

I opened my mouth but as hard as I tried I couldn’t say the words back.


	80. Chapter 80

Auriah 

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Griphook and I landed in an empty passageway of Diagon Alley. I was wearing one of Fleur’s skin tight dresses and a pair of her high stilettos. I had used magic to tame my curls into gentle ringlets like Lia did and dabbed on a bit of makeup. Aside from the scar on my cheek, I looked exactly like Lia. 

“It’s a bit scary, how much you look like her.” Ron commented. You would think having identical twin older brothers would have got him used to two people sharing the same face. 

“At least it saves us from having to brew a Polyjuice potion.” Hermione shrugged.

Harry ignored his two friends and turned to Griphook. 

“We’re relying on you Griphook. If you get us past the guards and into the vault, the sword is yours.” Harry said to him. Griphook nodded. 

The lot of us headed towards Gringotts, hiding in the shadows despite the eerie emptiness of the once lively common area. I was trying extra hard not to fall on my face and smack the hard cobblestone. 

I had no idea how Lia was always marching around in five inch heels, the ones I had on were half of that and already impossible to walk in. 

Harry still hadn’t spoken to me since I told him about the kiss, it had only been two days but I hated every minute. 

Harry went under his invisibility cloak, carrying Griphook on his back. Ron and Hermione had used glamour charms to make themselves look like rugged Death Eaters. Lia usually traveled with one or two Death Eaters so their presence wouldn’t stand out too much.

When we entered Gringotts I started to get nervous. I’ve acted like Lia before but this time the stakes were much higher. If I messed up, all of our lives were at risk. 

“There are double the amount of guards.” Griphook whispered. “They must have increased security.”

Fantastic. 

I walked up to one of the goblin tellers, and cleared my throat assertively like Lia would. 

The goblin didn’t look up, he continued with whatever he was doing. I knew Lia wouldn’t stand for that disrespect.

“I wish to enter my fault.” I tried to sound as authoritative as possible.

“Identification?” The goblin asked, still not looking up.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” I scoffed, knowing full well I had no identification of any sorts. “Aurelia Izar, does not carry around identification.”

The goblin looked up suspiciously, I felt Hermione nudge me. Shit. 

“I mean, Aurelia Nott.” I quickly corrected myself.

“Ah, Mrs. Nott.” He said, stone faced.. The goblin looked at me hard for a moment, my pulse raced. He turned around and walked off, hopefully to get the key for the vault.

“I don’t like to be kept waiting.” I called, urging him to hurry up so we could get out of here. 

“They know, they know she’s an imposter.” Griphook hissed from behind. “They’ve been warned.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat and side-eyed my surroundings. All the goblins in the room were staring at us. A pair of wizard guards shut the bank doors and stood in front of it. 

“Harry?” Ron whispered. “What do we do Harry?” 

Before Harry had a chance to answer the goblin returned, another goblin was at his side.

“Mrs. Nott, would you mind presenting your wand.” The second goblin asked, his name plate read Bogrod.

“And why should I do that?” I scowled. Even though I had Lia’s wand I knew my sister wouldn’t submit easily, she didn’t appreciate skepticism.

“It’s the bank’s policy.” Bogrod insisted. “I’m sure you understand given today's climate.” 

“Fine.” I resigned, noticing that the wizard guards had travelled closer. 

I pulled out Lia’s wand and slammed it on the counter. Bogrod picked it up and both of the goblins inspected it.

“Very well, Mrs. Nott.” Bogrod smiled cheerily. “Follow me.”

We followed the goblin to the vault cave entrance and climbed into a cart. The second we were in the cart Harry hit Bogrod with a stunning spell. Griphook hopped off of Harry’s back and took control of the cart.

“Griphook, what is that?” Harry’s voice filled with concern. I turned my head to see we were headed towards what appeared to be a waterfall with glowing water. 

Griphook didn’t respond to Harry, he continued to drive the cart forward. I shut my eyes as we plunge through, expecting to be burned or stung by the liquid. But it had just made us wet. 

Suddenly, the cart jerked to a stop. A small device popped up from the front of the cart and scanned our faces. Almost instantly the cart hiss and we were all falling, fast.

“Aresto Momentum!” Hermione shouted, seconds before we would have smacked the ground. We froze in the air for a moment and then hit the ground gently. 

“Good thinking, Hermione.” I picked myself up from the stone ground. 

“Are you alright?” Harry rushed over to me, concern etched on his face. 

“Yeah.” I replied, shocked he had spoken to me. 

The sound of wheels turning caused us to look up, the cart we had fallen from wheeled away. 

“Oh no, you look like yourselves again.” Harry groaned, staring at Ron and Hermione. 

“The thief’s downfall.” Griphook stated. “Washes away all enchantments. Can be deadly.” 

“You don’t say.” Ron snapped. “And just out of interest is there any other way out of here?” 

“No.” Griphook replied. 

“What the devil are you all doing down here?” The stunning spell had worn off Bogrod and he looked baffled and confused. “Thieves!”

“Imperio!” I quickly flicked Lia’s wand. “Calm your tits.” 

The goblin, relaxed and shut up. A faint growl echoed within the cave.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Ron mused. 

We inched towards the sound cautiously. The growling continued on, getting louder as we walked closer. As we rounded the corned Ron paused in his tracks and pushed up back into hiding. 

We peaked just our heads around, catching a glimpse of an ice white dragon bound in metal chains. 

“Bloody hell, that’s a Ukrainian Ironbelly.” Ron was in awe, he shared his brother Charlie’s fascination with Dragons. 

Griphook picked up a strange instrument that was laying in a wooden crate. He shook it and it rang like a bell, the dragon whipped around when it heard the sound and started to screech. 

“It’s been trained to expect pain when it hears this noise.” Griphook explained, as he led us past the dragon.

“That’s barbaric!” Hermione and I both said in unison. We exchanged a small smile but it faded when we brought our focus back to the situation.

The dragon continued to screech in pain, Griphook finally stopped shaking when we had passed it. 

Griphook led us up a flight of stairs and then down a pathway until we got to Lia’s vault. He grabbed the key Bogrod had in his pocket and unlocked the magically sealed iron door by pressing the key onto it. 

The vault door creaked open and we all went inside.

“Blimey.” Ron's eyes went wide. 

I was surprised myself, Lia’s vault was filled with treasure. I couldn’t even see how deep the vault went. If we had to dig through this entire vault we would be here for days. 

“Accio Horcrux.” Hermione called, attempting to speed up the process. 

Nothing happened. 

“That kind of magic won’t work in here.” Griphook told her. 

“Is it even in here?” Ron asked. None of us had any idea what this horcrux looked like. 

“Yes, I can feel it.” I replied. The dark magic called to me, a beacon to summon me home. 

“Me too.” Harry added.

The two of us walked ahead of the others, being pulled deeper into the vault. 

Hermione accidentally bumped into an object and it fell to ground with a startling crash. The objects shook violently and started to multiply itself. Ron tried to avoid getting hit by the objects and crashed into a pile of gold. The piled tumbled down and started to multiply as well.

“They’ve added the Gemino curse. Everything you touch will multiply.” Griphook yelled.

Soon every piece of treasure was multiplying rapidly, creating a barrier between all of us.

“I see it!” Harry pointed to a corner of the vault at a small golden cup, trying to push past the stack of treasure growing in front of him. “Pass me the sword!”

Hermione opened her bag and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor. She tossed it to Harry. 

Harry pushed his way towards the horcrux. 

“Stop moving!” I instructed Ron and Hermione. They both froze and the multiplying around us stopped. We could no longer see Harry, he had been swallowed by a mountain on treasure. 

I could hear multiplying objects clatter with each other from the other side so I knew Harry was still on the move. 

“I’ve got it!” Harry yelled as he jumped out from the pile, the cup few from his hands and Griphook snatched it. The multiplying resumed around us, pulling us in deeper and deeper. 

“The cup for the sword!” Griphook demanded. Harry obliged and chucked him the sword. Griphook tossed the cup at Harry in return. “I said I’d get you in, I didn’t say anything about getting you out.” 

The nasty goblin grabbed Bogrod and dashed out of the vault with the sword, leaving the rest of us to be crushed by treasure. 

Harry pushed through the treasure, outraged. I managed to get out before he did and I chased after Griphook but he was too far ahead. Ron, Hermione and Harry caught up and we watched helplessly from the second level as Griphook rattled the pain bell and walked past the Ukrainians Ironbelly down below. Without the instrument we wouldn’t be able to get past it. 

“Thieves!” Griphook shouted loudly as he headed through the cave. 

“Foul little git.” Ron snarled. 

Just then a blast hit a pillar, just a few steps from where I was standing. Harry quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me down under cover. 

The blasts continued, the wizard guards were attacking us. 

“We need to get out of here!” Hermione shouted over the blasts.

“You’re the brilliant one, you get us out of here.” Ron yelled back.

“Well… I have an idea but it’s mad.” Hermione replied. 

“We trust you, just do it.” I told her. 

“Okay.” Hermione sighed nervously. She took a big breath then charged forward and leaped over the metal railing, she grabbed hold of one of the dragon’s back spikes and straddled him. 

Without hesitation I went after her, there was no time to be afraid. I leapt on the dragon and sat behind Hermione. The dragon thrashed around trying to get us both off.

“Come on!” Hermione shouted at the two boys who were watching in shock. 

Ron pushed Harry in front of him, urging him to go first. Harry jumped on, one hand grabbed a spike and the other held me. Ron followed seconds after. 

Once we were on Hermione blasted the chains that bound the dragon, releasing him from his hold. The dragon realized this and started to fly upwards, he blasted the guards with fire as they tried to stop our escape. 

As we got closer to the top of the cave Hermione held her wand and shot a look at me. I knew what she was telling me.

“Confringo!” The two of us fired the exploding spell on the stone ceiling. We instantly ducked down, bracing ourselves as the stone crumbled around us. The dragon flew through the large opening, charging through the floor of Gringotts. The goblins shouted and ran in panic, trying to avoid getting scorched by the dragon’s fiery breath. 

The dragon continued upwards, smashing past the glass ceiling. A few pieces of the glass scratched my skin but with the adrenaline rushing through me I didn't feel any pain. 

We flew over Diagon Alley and continued riding the dragon until we were far away in the countryside. As the dragon approached a large body of water, Ron suggested that we get off before we were stranded in an ocean. 

There was no other choice but to jump so we dove off the dragon’s back, plunging into the icy blue water.

I swam upwards, breaking through the surface of the water. We had landed in a fairly shallow area. Ron and Hermione both came up but there was no sign of Harry. 

I dove back under and searched for him. It didn’t take me long to find him but he looked like he was drowning. 

He gasped for air violently, only filling his lungs with more and more water. Harry knew how to swim so something else must have been going on. I swam over to him and pulled him up to the surface.

Ron helped me pull him towards the shore. We placed his unconscious body on the stony ground. I leaned in prepared to give him mouth to mouth but Harry’s eyes flashed open and he coughed the water out of his lungs. 

“He knows.” Harry gasped. 


	81. Chapter 81

Aurelia

“Aurelia.” My father appeared in my dining hall as Theo, Elsie and I were eating dinner. 

His eyes were glowing red, anger radiated off of him. He grabbed me and threw me at the wall, then placed his stone cold hands around my neck. 

Theo instantly grabbed Elsie, terrified he would go after the little girl. Elsie cried at the sight of the terrifying stranger choking me. I had been keeping Elsie far away from my father, for obvious reasons.

“Theo, take her upstairs.” I choked out. Theo looked terrified that if left me he would never see me alive again but I knew nothing serious could happen to me. I didn't want Eli to see this and I didn’t want her to get hurt. “Go!” 

Theo lifted Eli and bolted.

My father was not even phased that Elsie had been in the room. 

“Potter has broken into your vault, for real this time.” my father screamed into my eardrums. “He has the cup, Helga Hufflepuff’s cup. The horcrux that’s meant to be in your vault.”

“What?” I gasped. My father released my throat, so he could get an explanation. “I just checked on it, it was safe. I even made the goblins add security measures.” 

“He has it! I saw it.” My father yelled, his hand struck my cheek. 

“I’m sorry, father.” I bit back tears from the stinging on my face. I wasn’t going to look even more weak and incompetent in front of him. 

He had a right to be angry with me, he trusted me to keep his soul safe and I had failed him. 

“They’re hunting horcruxes. I don’t know how many they’ve found or if they managed to destroy them.” Fear leaked through his voice, diluting his anger.

“What do we do?” I asked timidly. 

“It’s time for war.” 

Auriah

“How do you know he knows?” Hermione asked. 

“I saw it, in his mind.” Harry told her. 

“You let him in? Harry you can’t do that.” Hermione cried insistently. 

“I know, Hermione!” Harry yelled back. “I can’t help it, well maybe I can. I don’t know. But the point is he knows and he’s going to come after us, harder and faster.” 

“We have to find the other horcruxes fast.” I declared. 

“I saw an image in his mind, it was Rowena Ravenclaw and a blue box.” Harry said.

“Maybe it’s at Hogwarts.” Hermione thought out loud. 

“Then we’ll go to Hogwarts.” I nodded. 

“Just one problem, Snape’s headmaster. We can’t just walk right in.” Ron pointed out. 

“Then we’ll go in through the passage at Hogsmeade, in Honeydukes.” Harry suggested. 

“We can’t go now. It’s nearly nightfall.” Hermione said firmly.

“Hermione’s right. We need to rest. You need to sleep.” I said to Harry. 

Harry looked hesitant but I could tell that he was tired, he needed to recharge before we went on another search for an unknown object.

“Fine. But we leave first thing tomorrow morning.” Harry agreed. “Time is running out.” 

Hermione pulled out a large tent from her bag and the two of us set it up while the boys put the protection charms up.

“Harry still won’t even look at me.” I complained to Hermione when we were alone. 

“You know boys and their pride.” She smiled sympathetically. “Maybe try talking to him again.” 

As the boys returned Hermione went over to Ron and tugged on his arm. 

“Ron and I will go cook dinner.” Hermione volunteered. 

“What? I can’t bloody cook.” Ron protested as Hermione pulled him into the tent, leaving Harry and I alone outside. 

“Can we talk?” I asked Harry. 

Harry nodded silently and walked over to the fire he and Ron had just finished lighting.

We sat watching the crackling fire in silence. Even though I had asked to chat, I didn’t even know what to say to him.

“Something’s wrong with him.” Harry finally spoke up, it took me a second to realize he was speaking about my father. “It’s like, in the past, I’ve always been able to follow his thoughts clearly. And now everything just feels disconnected.” 

“Maybe it’s the horcruxes.” I suggested. “Maybe he’s growing weaker… dying maybe?” 

“No.” Harry shook his head. “Maybe just wounded, but if anything he feels more dangerous.” 

“Oh.” I replied, wanting to talk about us instead of my father. “Harry, you need to know how much I love you. I did love Cedric and what we had was special but you and I… you and I are more than that.” 

“Soulmates.” Harry whispered, he still sounded angry.

“Yes, exactly.” I turned to look at him, his green eyes were watching me carefully. “The kiss meant nothing. From the moment I was trapped in the manor, and for the six months that followed all I could think about was you. I love you.” 

“I just can’t stop myself from wondering if we would even be together if Cedric was still alive.” Harry replied. 

“I understand that. But he’s not and we’re together. You are not a backup plan or a rebound, you are the one I’m choosing to love right now and for the rest of our future.” 

Harry leaned forward and his lips brushed mine aggressively. I pulled him closer and kissed him deeper, taking his kiss as a sign of forgiveness. 

“Fleur won’t be happy if you get her dress dirty.” Harry whispered, pulling up the hem of the dress. He lifted it all the way and gently pulled it over my head. I lowered myself onto the dirt ground, tugging Harry down on top of me.

Our bodies were driven by all the time they had spent apart. We needed to feel each other more than we needed to breathe.

“Wait.” He paused and pulled away. Harry took off his shirt and lifted my upper body up. He placed his shirt under me so I was no longer touching the ground. 

I pulled him back towards me and my hands explored his body. His body felt leaner after months of eating small meals in the forest but it also felt more muscular. 

Harry’s propped himself up with one hand and the other caressed my hip bone then trailed downwards. I felt a rush of desire flow between my legs. His gentle touch was nearly enough to send me over the edge. 

I unbuttoned his trousers and he pulled them off along with his boxers. I felt his tip slide up the side of my thigh and let out a tiny moan. Harry kissed the nape of my neck and used his fingers to push my panties to the side. 

“You’re so wet.” He murmured, sending vibrations through my skin. 

“I need you.” I groaned, lifting my hips towards him. 

His thumb brushed against my pulsing bud. “Do you want me, or Cedric?” He growled. 

“You.” I whimpered, crumbing under his touch. 

“Who?” Harry placed his tip at my entrance and brushed it teasingly. 

“I want you.” 

“Say my name, Auriah.” Harry demanded, pushing himself into me. 

“Harry. I want you, Harry.” I moaned, feeling my body stretch as he forced his way in. The feeling was a first for my body and it hurt but I reveled in every moment.

“I wanted to be inside you for so long.” Harry said, reveling in the tightness. “You feel better than I could have ever imagined.” 

“I need you deeper. Please.” I begged as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Harry pushed himself further in and I withered from the pleasurable pain. He moved in and out of my slowly, careful not to push my body too quickly before it was ready for him. 

“Do you wish I was Cedric?” Harry growled. “Do you wish Cedric was fucking you right now.” 

“No, I only want you.” I said in between moans.

“Say my name, Auriah.” He demanded again. “Who’s fucking you right now.”

“You are, Harry.” His pace increased at the sound of his name. 

His hand tangled in my hair and he yanked it down and moved to grab my neck. 

“Harry.” I moaned again, as his hands tightened around the sides of my neck. He bucked his hips harder. I continued to moan his name louder and louder, encouraging him to go faster and faster. 

My veins started to pulse and my walls contracted as a wave of delectation consumed me. 

“Riah.” Harry groaned, breathlessly as he released himself into me. He rocked gently until he was completely drained then collapsed next to me, disregarding the dirt ground. 

“You two were meant to be resting, not shagging!” Ron’s voice called from inside the tent. 

“Ronald!” Hermione scolded, I could just imagine her cheeks turning bright red. 

Harry and I exchanged a look, we should have cast a silencing charm around the tent. The two of us laughed in embarrassment and put our clothes back on, stopping every few seconds to kiss again. 

Before we went back into the tent Harry pulled me towards him and just held me in his arms. 

“I love you.” He whispered. I leaned in to kiss him again but he shuttered in pain. 

“Harry? What’s wrong?” I gasped. 

The only response I got was a string of grunts. The veins in his neck were throbbing violently and his eyes were rolled back into his head. 

I grabbed his arm and he let out a gasping breath, his eyes returned to normal.

“Harry, are you okay?” My heart raced in fear. 

“We need to go, now!” Harry yelled. “Ron, Hermione, come out!”

Ron ran out of the tent with his hands covering his eyes. “What is it?”

“They’re dressed you nitwit.” Hermione smacked his arm.

“We need to go to Hogwarts now!”

Aurelia

“He had his hands all over her!” My father roared, completely outraged. Rabastan Lestrange, who was standing to my father’s left, was flung across the Malfoy’s drawing room. All the Death Eaters took a few steps away, terrified they would be next. “He was fucking my daughter. Defiling her!”

Everyone looked to Rabastan in shock and then glanced over at me.

“Potter and Riah.” I clarified, assuming that's what my father was upset about. 

“Harry Potter will be dead by the end of this day, I swear on Salazar Slytherin’s grave.” My father declared.

A look of relief filled Theo’s face. Though I was sure it was not because he was glad I wasn’t having an affair with Rabastan, but rather because he was relieved that the Dark Lord did not have a psychic connection with him. 

Draco, wedged between his parents on the far side of the room, seemed to share that feeling. 

“Summon our allies, find Potter.” My father’s eye glowed bright red. “This is war.”

The Death Eaters all apparated out of the room, my eyes locked with Draco before he swirled away holding his mother’s arm. 

“Lia, we should go see Elsie…” Theo grabbed my hand. I could tell he was nervous about tonight. If my father was summoning all his allies it meant he was ready to end this, once and for all. Only one side would win. I was confident it would be ours but Theo had his doubts. 

“If you’re so worried about her then stay with her and Helena.” I sighed. I had to put all worry over Eli far back in my mind, if I was going to win this war for her I couldn’t be hindered by anxiety. 

She was with Aunt Helena, safely protected in the safety of my childhood home, surrounded by protective wards I had placed myself when I dropped them off after feeling the rapid tingling of my birthmark. I would see her in a few hours after Potter was dead and everyone in the Order was in Azkaban. 

Auriah

Being back in the room of requirement and at Hogwarts brought back a lot of feelings. Feelings I didn’t have time to indulge in.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and I had gone to Hogsmeade only to find the Honey Duke’s entrance sealed off. We were then spotted by a group and snatchers and pulled into hiding by a wizard who turned out to be Dumbledore’s brother, Aberforth. 

Aberforth showed us a passage in his home that led to Hogwarts, the only way in and out besides the front door. The passage led to the Room of Requirement where we found members of Dumbledore’s Army hiding out. 

Neville was all bloodied and bruise from the torture Amycus and Alecto Carrow had inflicted on him. He had been trying to protect all the non-Slytherin first years that the Carrows loved to target and in doing so became their number one target. 

I was happy to see Luna, but surprised she had gone back to Hogwarts after all she had been through. Luna was stronger than most people suspected her to be, she was a fighter. 

The DA members were overjoyed to see Harry. Though Ginny Weasley was a bit too overjoyed for my liking. They all quickly crowded around him, begging for him to tell them how to help him.

Harry explained that we were looking for an object, something small that could possibly have something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw. Everyone scratched their heads, Harry’s vague idea of what we were searching for didn’t help.

“Could it be Rowena Ravenclaw’s lost diadem?” Luna’s sing-songy voice suggested. Everyone brushed off her comment, expecting everything out of Luna’s mouth to be crazy and absurd. 

“What do you mean, Luna?” I asked, not willing to overlook her like everyone else. Luna knew more about Hogwarts than Hermione who read ‘Hogwarts: A History’ every 5-10 days. 

“The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn’t anyone heard of it? It’s quite famous.” Luna looked at her fellow Ravenclaws for support.

“Yes, but it’s lost.” Cho Chang sneered. “It has been for centuries now.” 

“There isn’t a person alive today who’s seen it.” Marietta Edgecombe, Cho’s best friend, chimed in. 

“What the fuck is a bloody diadem?” Ron interjected. 

“It’s a sort of crown, kind of like a tiara.” Cho replied condescendingly, she irritated me so much.

Before anyone could say anything else the door opened and Viola Richmond, a fifth year Slytherin ran in frantically. Unlike the other students in the room, Viola didn’t have a single mark on her. 

Being a Slytherin must have protected her from the abuse the others received from Snape and his merry band of Death Eaters. 

“Snape knows. He knows Harry is in Hogwarts.” 


	82. Chapter 82

Auriah

Harry and I placed a glamour spell on our faces and put on spare Gryffindor robes, we blended ourselves in amongst the uniform crowd of students that were headed towards the Great Hall. 

I was terrified someone, other than our DA friends, would see through the spell and attack us. My fear made me feel inadequate for the red lined robes I dawned. 

Harry slipped his hands through mine, giving it a comforting squeeze. There wasn’t an inch of fear on his glamoured face. His fearlessness eased my nerves, but only a bit.

Ron and Hermione had stayed behind in the Room of Requirement with Neville to wait for the other Order members who had been alerted of Harry’s arrival and were on their way to Aberforth’s. 

When all the students were gathered in the Great Hall, Snape strutted to the front of the hall and turned to address us. The Carrow twins flanked him and my sister’s friends stood behind them, wands drawn and on guard. 

“Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour.” Snape’s voice boomed through the hall even though he wasn’t using the Sonorus charm. “It has come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade.”

The students around us broke out in hushed chatters. Snape and the Death Eaters took the opportunity to skim the crowd, trying to see who was not shocked by the news. 

My heart froze when Daphne Greengrass’ dark green eyes locked in with mine. It felt like she could see right through my glamour and straight into my soul. I quickly turned to Harry and started pretending to be shocked. When I looked back to Daphne, she was focused on another student.

“Now,” Snape continued to speak, “should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty.”

The hall of students stared back at their headmaster, afraid to even breath. 

Snape stepped forward and slowly walked between the rows of students. “Now then, if anyone here has knowledge of Mr. Potter’s movements this evening, I invite them to step forward. Now.” 

All the students except one froze in their spots. Harry stormed forwards, dropping his glamour charm. I tried to grab his arm and pull him back but he was already face to face with Snape. 

The students gasped and I could see the stark shock on Snape’s face, he hadn’t anticipated being face to face with Harry.

“It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster.” Harry all but spat in Snape’s face. 

At that moment the doors to the Great Hall burst open and there stood the Order, members of the DA woven in amongst them. 

“I’m afraid it’s quite extensive.” Harry continued, his fist clenched as he stared at Snape. “Dumbledore trusted you and you let him die at the hands of a desperate 16 year old boy. You have no right to stand there and take his place when you easily could have saved him. He trusted you!” 

Snape looked stunned by Harry’s words but he only let it affect him for a moment. He withdrew his wand and pointed it at Harry. 

I lunged forward with my wand drawn, standing protectively in front of my boyfriend. I was no longer focused on holding my glamour and Snape’s rage filled face broke. 

I thought he would lower his wand but instead he fired a hex at me, which I managed to block. The students around us jumped back, terrified of being caught in the crossfire. My uncle’s eyes locked with mine and I wished I could see even just a hint of guilt, but his eyes were dark and unrelenting. 

I fired a hex back at him. My uncle and I fired hexes back and forth, in the process a stray spell hit Amycus Carrow and then his twin sister. I tried to focus on my duel with Snape but it looked to me that the spell that hit them was Sectumsempra, one of Snape’s specialties. 

My sister’s friend stepped forward to defend their headmaster but Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout aimed their wands at them. 

Snape stopped firing hexes and started purely doing defensive spells. When I started to zero in on him he shifted into a dark cloud of smog and apparated out the window behind him. 

“You coward!” McGonagall yelled as he fled. The young Death Eaters she had been guarding were now all binded by fluorescent bonds on their wrists. 

Harry ran over to me, he grabbed my waist and his eyes searched my body for any injury. He opened his mouth to say something but his face filled with agony. 

“Harry?” I gasped as he fell to the ground. McGonagall rushed to the other side of him. 

“Potter, what’s wrong?” She asked. 

Harry only responded with a feeble grunt. 

The castle started to rumble, Harry gripped my arm tightly.

A faint female scream made its way into the Great Hall, I turned to find the source of the scream. A second scream followed, this one was closer and louder. 

A few students parted to reveal Parvati Patil with her mouth wide and her eyes shut tight. Her hands were over her ears and suddenly everyone else had their hands over their own ears. 

My blood ran cold as my father’s voice rang through my head. 

“I know many of you want to fight, some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none should be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts unharmed. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour.” 

The rumbling stopped and everyone turned to stare at Harry. 

“You’re all bloody idiots.” Pansy Parkinson sneered, her dark eyes glaring at Harry. “Take Harry to the Dark Lord and this will all be over, it’s so fucking simple.” 

I quickly grabbed Harry’s arm defensively. If anyone was going to take Harry they would have to get through me. 

Ginny quickly appeared on the other side of Harry. Normally the sight of her hand on his arm would make me burn with jealousy, but in that moment I was grateful for her solidarity. Hermione and Ron followed, flanking us on both sides. The rest of the DA and the Order joined us, as did many other students. 

“Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!” Filch ran into the Great Hall holding Mrs. Norris in his arms. 

“They’re supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot.” McGonagall snapped. 

“Oh.” Filch’s face twisted. 

“As it so happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you to please escort Miss. Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall.” 

“Exactly where is it I’ll be leading them to, ma’am?” Filch asked. 

“The dungeons would do.” McGonagall responded. The other students started to cheer. They were glad the favoritism of Slytherins was being put to an end. 

I felt bad for some of the Slytherins like Violet. The whole house had been lumped together and made to look like villains because they had a small group of Death Eaters amongst them. 

Filch grabbed the bonds containing Pansy and the others and led them out of the hall. The rest of the Slytherins followed bitterly. 

“Traitor.” Daphne hissed at me as she was pulled out. 

“Bitch.” I hissed back. 

Both Pansy and Blaise gave me death glares as they passed. Tracey looked anxious like she wished she could just apparate away and never return. Crabbe and Goyle followed expressionless. 

Harry headed over to McGonagall. I followed right behind him, anxious to be apart from him. 

“I assume you have a reason for returning, Potter. What is it that you need?” McGonagall asked. 

“Time, professor. As much time as you can give us.” Harry responded.

“Do what you have to, I’ll secure the castle.” McGonagall said. 

Harry nodded his appreciation then grabbed my hand. The two of us ran out of the Great Hall hand in hand, Ron and Hermione were on our tail. I wasn’t sure where we were headed but I knew Harry had an idea of where to start looking. 

The corridors were filled with panic as students who didn’t want to fight ran to their dorms to hide or figure out a way to get home. Those who were prepared to fight followed the Order members, waiting for instructions. 

“Harry.” Ron called, pausing on the stairs. Harry stopped and turned to them. “Hermione and I have been thinking. It doesn’t matter if we find a Horcrux if we can’t destroy it.” 

“Ron had the brilliant idea that we go back to the Chamber of Secrets.” Hermione said lacking the normal sarcasm she usually dawned while speaking about Ron. 

“You destroyed the Diary with the basilisk fang, right?” Ron continued. Harry nodded yes. “Well if Hermione and I go check if there are still fangs down there we could use them to destroy the Horcruxes.”

“Okay.” Harry agreed. 

“Where are you guys going to go?” Hermione asked. 

“Ravenclaw Common Room.” Harry responded. 

“Stay safe.” Hermione gave me a quick hug. 

“You too.” I hugged her back before turning to follow Harry up the stairs again. 

As we passed the windows I could see the shimmering of the protective wards being set up around the school. 

We were nearly at the entrance of Ravenclaw Tower when I heard my name being called. 

I turned to see Luna’s blonde curls bouncing as she ran up the stairs behind us. 

“Harry! Riah! Wait! I need to talk to you!” She yelled breathlessly. 

“We’re a bit preoccupied at the moment, Luna.” Harry snapped. 

“Harry, just give her a second.” I urged. Luna was the one who had told us about the diadem, she could help us find it. 

Harry slowed down, giving Luna the chance to catch up. 

“You won’t find anything where you’re going.” Luna said as she got closer to us.

“Luna, do you have any idea where we can start looking?” I asked her.

“Cho said there isn’t a person alive who’s seen it.” Luna replied. 

“Yes, we know.” I heard Harry mutter under his breath. 

“It’s obvious isn’t it?” Luna continued. “We have to talk to someone who’s dead.” 


	83. Chapter 83

Auriah 

Luna led Harry and I to the corridor that ran behind the library. It was a secluded hallway and was often used as a private makeout spot regularly. 

“If you keep going down the hall I think you’ll find her.” Luna said stopping in her tracks. 

“You’re not coming with us?” I asked her. 

“It’s probably best that just the two of you go. She gets uncomfortable with groups.” Luna smiled. 

I took Luna’s hand and gave it a squeeze before following Harry down the hall. 

We walked until we saw a pale shadow starting out the windows, mesmerized by the blue hue of the protective charms flashing. 

“Um.. excuse me?” Harry stepped forward, causing the ghost to jump slightly. She turned to face us and I gasped. The ghost looked exactly like my Aunt Helena. 

“What do you want?” The ghost replied rather harshly. 

“You’re the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower right? The Grey Lady?” Harry asked. 

The ghost eyes flashed with anger. 

“I have a name.” She snapped. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Harry stammered. “I’m sorry I don’t know your name.”

“It’s Helena.” She replied, her translucent eyes narrowed. “Helena Ravenclaw.” 

Harry and I exchanged a look. This ghost looked exactly like my aunt and shared the same name. 

“I know who both of you are, and I know why you’re here.” Helena Ravenclaw continued. “Harry Potter and Auriah Izar, you seek my mother’s diadem.” 

“Yes.” Harry nodded. “Do you know where we might find it?” 

“No but Auriah should.” Helena smiled bitterly at me. 

“What?” Harry and I both asked, was this ghost knocked in the head. 

“It was your aunt who stole it.” She replied. “Helena Izar and her no good boy friend, Corban Yaxley.”

“Why would they take it?” I asked. 

“Corban convinced her that it was an heirloom that belonged to her, since she is my great great great granddaughter.” The ghost smirked, taking in my stunned expression. “What? No one told you the blood of Rowena Ravenclaw runs through your veins?”

“I had n-”

“Of course you didn’t. Your family only cares about the Slytherin bloodline, to hell with the Ravenclaw line.” 

“I’m truly honored.” I said quickly, hoping to get into the ghost’s good graces. She seemed weighed down by resentment and anger. 

“I was quite disappointed neither you or your sister were sorted into Ravenclaw.” Helena’s voice lowered. “Though I suppose you would just steal from me like your aunt did.” 

“I’m sorry she stole from you. After Harry and I find it we will return it to you.” I offered. 

“I don’t want it.” Helena scoffed. “That object was contaminated with dark magic, I was glad to be rid of it. I just wish my own family didn’t betray me.” 

“Well we intend to destroy the dark magic.” Harry said to her before turning to me. “Do you have any recollection of a diadem in your aunt’s or Yaxley’s possession?

I tried to think if I ever saw a diadem sitting around the house when I was young. My memories drew up blank. 

“It looks like this.” Helena Ravenclaw said as she pulled a long pale finger along the window. She drew a simple picture of the diadem and I was hit with a memory. 

Lia and I were about 7 or 8 and the two of us were playing dress up with Aunt Helena’s party dresses. Her and Yaxley were downstairs having an argument about Merlin knows what. We were too distracted by the closet full of clothes, shoes and accessories to care. 

My sister and I had just finished a levitating lesson earlier that day and were practicing the levitating spell on the items tucked on the top shelf of our aunt’s closet. Lia pulled down a small blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful tiara that was shaped like an eagle. The three brilliant sapphire stones in the silver glimmered at me, calling to me. 

Without a second thought I snatched the diadem away from my sister, claiming it for my own. Lia did not appreciate that, she grabbed it back. The two of us fought back and forth for possession of the beautiful hairpiece, scratching and jabbing each other until blood dripped from our arms. Aunt Helena rushed up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. Yaxley at her tail, eager to give out a punishment. When they saw the diadem being tugged between us my aunt quickly immobilized us and snatched the crown away from us. 

Yaxley cursed at her, calling her an idiot and a bunch of other words we shouldn’t have been exposed to at the ripe age of 7. My aunt put it into the box and sent Lia and I into our rooms. After that we never saw it again. 

“It was at my house, I don’t know if it’s still there.” I told Harry.

“We have to go check, we have no other leads.” Harry sighed. “Is there any chance she would have brought it back or taken it somewhere else?” 

“Maybe… My aunt is different from how she was when she was younger. Returning it to Hogwarts seems like something she could have done.” 

“Where did she take the diadem from?” Harry asked Helena Ravenclaw who had turned her attention back to the window. 

“The place where all things are hidden.” She replied. “Where it should have stayed hidden.”

“The Room of Hidden Things.” said Harry. 

“I can go check my old house. You check the room.” I said to Harry. 

“I don’t think we should separate.” Harry's face filled with worry. “Your father is after you.”

“Harry, McGonagall can only buy us so much time. We have to split up or we might not find it.” 

“Okay.” He resigned, knowing only more time would be wasted if we spent it arguing. “Half an hour, if you can’t find it, come back.”

“Okay.” I agreed.

“Thank you for your help.” Harry said to Helena. 

The ghost didn’t reply, she turned and disappeared. 

I turned to go as well but Harry caught my wrist and pulled me towards him.

“I need you to come back.” He cupped my jaw, his eyes were dark. I could see the fear swimming in his emerald irises.

“I will, don’t worry.” I assured him, leaning to kiss him.

Harry kissed me back deeply, savoring every second of what could very well be our last kiss. 

Aurelia

One by one the vacant field on the outskirts of Hogwarts filled with Death Eaters.

Giants, Acromantulas, Banshees, Gytrashes, and a few of Fenrir's Werewolves gathered among us and Dementors hovered above us. 

“I suppose they decided to ignore your offer, father.” I said, taking my spot on my father’s right. A shimmering forcefield surrounded the school, showing us that the students and professors were not going to give up Potter.

I worried about my friends inside, when Snape fled he left them vulnerable. My cowardly uncle was now amongst us, while my friends were who knows where. 

“Foolish children.” My father murmured in response, his mind clearly preoccupied. 

“It’s to be expected. Their headmaster was a fool.” Yaxley commented from my father’s left side. “Lia, you should count yourself lucky I taught you for all those years.” 

I rolled my eyes at Yaxley’s arrogance. 

“Aurelia, lead a troupe to the west entrance. Nott, take the south. Yaxley, east.” My father commanded, pulling out the Elder wand. 

“My lord? Shouldn’t we wait?” Thicknesse asked, stepping forward from the ranks. 

“I’ve waited long enough.” My father scowled at his puppet minister. “Go.” 

Theo leaned forward and gave me a chaste peck on the cheek before leading his group towards the south entrance. 

I led my group towards the back of the school, we would enter through the covered bridge.

Those who stayed with my father launched Confringos at the school, attempting to tear apart the protective shield. 

When my team drew near to the bridge a few of the troops started to charge forward. 

“Wait, don’t run. We need to be smart!” I shouted at them. Did they think they could just charge at the shield and knock it down. 

“Relax Princess, the men know what they're doing.” One of them yelled back at me. 

They plowed towards the bridge, and a satisfied smirk appeared on my face as five of the men were dissolved into nothing as they tried to run through the barrier. 

The man who had yelled at me turned to me with a paled face. 

“Get back now!” my voice thundered over the rest of the troops. They all scrambled backwards obediently. 

“ _ Aurelia _ .” My father’s voice projected into my head, he sounded like he was in pain. “ _ They’ve destroyed a horcrux _ .” 

“Shit.” I muttered to myself. 

“ _ Aurghhhhh _ ” He roared in pain, causing every bone in my cranium to vibrate violently. I suddenly felt dizzy and ill. 

“Lia, what’s wrong?” Draco appeared at my side, taking my arm. I hadn’t noticed that he was a part of my troupe. I leaned into him to stop myself from falling over.

Before I could respond a large blast hit the barrier around the school, it had come from where my father was. It seemed despite having a piece of his soul get destroyed he was still growing in power. 

The barrier dissolved in an uproar of flames. 

I grabbed a random Death Eater that was standing nearby and blasted him towards the school. When he didn’t evaporate into thin air I knew the forcefield was gone. 

“Let’s go.” I pulled Draco towards the bridge. 

Neville Longbottom stood in the center, eyes gaping as the Death Eaters charged at him behind me. 

He turned on his heel and darted towards the school, firing hexes behind him. A few of his hexes hit the supports of the bridge and it started to lose its integrity. The bridge started to crumble towards us. 

Draco’s panicked grey eyes met mine. 

With a snap I apparated the two of us off the bridge. My father must have taken down the apparition wards when he took down the protective wards. Draco and I landed outside the Great Hall. 

I didn’t have time to feel relieved that we got off the bridge or appreciate the way Draco’s hand felt holding mine. A Gryffindor girl ran down the hall towards us, she fired a hex at us. Draco quickly blocked it and the two of us ran in the opposite direction of her. 

“There isn’t a single Slytherin in here.” Draco shouted as we tried to outrun the Gryffindor girl and her Ravenclaw friend that had joined her. 

“Dungeons?” I suggested. 

Draco nodded, and grabbed my hand. Within seconds we were outside the dungeons. 

“Lia!” A voice called. I spotted Daphne’s blonde curls behind the steel bars. 

“Confringo.” Draco blasted the lock of the cell door and it flung open. 

Daphne pushed through and barreled towards me, Tracey and Pansy were right behind her. 

A flood of Slytherins flowed out of the dungeon cells. Only my friends and Astoria stayed behind. 

“Draco, you saved me!” Astoria shrilled, throwing her arms around Draco. 

Even though I had no claim to Draco I felt the familiar stab of jealousy make its way through my body. 

“Ast, get home. Stay with mum and dad.” Daphne said to her sister, knowing I would have no qualms making Astoria another casualty in this war. 

Surprisingly Astoria didn’t argue with her sister and apparated out of the dungeon. She wanted no part on either side of this war. 

As Astoria fled an overwhelming feeling of anxiousness consumed me.

_ Elsie is in danger. _ My subconscious screamed into my brain. 

“Lia?” Daphne stared at me as if I was growing a second head. I realized that I had stopped breathing. 

“Elsie.” I said breathlessly. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Tracey asked, full of concern. 

“I don’t know. Something just doesn’t feel right.” 

I wanted to apparate straight home and check on my daughter but my father’s voice echoed through my head again. 

“ _ Aurelia, come _ .” He summoned me. 

I couldn’t leave, I had to stay and help my father. 

“Can you please check on her?” I nearly begged Tracey. 

“Yes, Vince and I will go.” Tracey nodded immediately. She beckoned Crabbe to her side. 

“I’ll go too.” Goyle stepped forward, looking uneasy at the thought of being apart from his best friend. 

I told them how to get through the protection wards I had put up. 

“Thank you.” I sighed gratefully. 

“Of course.” Tracey smiled. She took Crabbe’s hand and the two of them apparated away. Goyle followed a few seconds after them.

I knew the three of them would make sure Eli was safe. Tracey was nurturing, she would make sure Elsie was okay mentally. As for physically, there was nobody more protective than Crabbe and Goyle. 


	84. Chapter 84

Auriah 

After apparating from Hogwarts I landed on a plush patch of grass a couple meters away from my childhood home. It had been over a year since I had been back. 

The familiar blue slate roof, ash grey front door and black metal fence stirred a sickening feeling inside of me. No matter the outcome of this war I would forever be at odds with my family, if I even had a family left after tonight. 

If my father was taken down tonight both my sister and my aunt would either be killed or imprisoned for their part in my father’s army. I wondered what would happen to little Elsie, since both her parents would face the same fate. 

But on the other hand if my father succeeded and Harry died… I had no idea what would happen to me. I truly believed my father would kill me the first chance he had. Even if he didn’t I don’t know how I would live without Harry. I wouldn’t want to live. 

I had to ensure that Harry was the one who survived tonight, I had to focus on finding the Horcrux. 

I headed towards the house but as I approached the fence I was flung back into the bushes. 

There were protective wards around the house, which was bad but also good. The wards meant there was something of value in the house. 

I hit the barrier with a Confringo but the spell rebounded and nearly too my head off. I figured it was some kind of bubble shield. I thought back to a lesson Yaxley had given me on wards when I was younger. 

He had said that most protective wards involved blood magic in order to make them strong against intruders. It was rare that the intruders and the caster shared the same blood since family loyalty was a strong part of ancient magic. 

I prayed to Merlin that my sister, my aunt or my father had been the one to cast the spell around the house. After picking up a sharp stone from the ground I cut a small slit in the palm of my hand. A tiny bit of blood pooled and I dipped the tip of my wand in it. 

With the bloody wand I touched the ward and it fizzled for a moment allowing me to slip through. 

When I got to the front door it wasn’t even locked. The lights inside the house were on, as if someone was there, but it was dead quiet. I placed a silencing spell on my shoes and walked through the house. 

My first stop was Aunt Helena’s room. It was wishful thinking but it would have been ideal if the diadem was where I had last seen it. 

Her room was bare, everything had been taken out and moved to Nott manor. I skimmed the room with an anti glamour charm to see if it was hidden but I came out empty handed. 

After leaving her bed room I went through every closet and room on the main floor, except the room Lia and I had shared. I couldn’t handle the sentimentality, I had to push my sister out of my mind. 

The house wasn’t large so it didn’t take long to search the main floor. I headed down to the basement where Yaxley’s room and my class room growing up was. 

I decided to go to Yaxley’s room last since the thought of being in there made me sick. Yaxley was repulsive and the room probably smelt like his musty body odor. I also wouldn’t have been surprised if something was decaying in there. 

I made my way to our lesson room but when I pulled on the door knob, my hand was hit with a high voltage shock. My excitement grew, the extra protection on the room had to mean the horcrux was in there. 

Since I hadn’t had the chance to heal my hand I was able to draw blood again and dip my wand. 

“Alohomora.” I whispered, unlocking and opening the door with my wand simultaneously. 

The second I walked through the door I was immediately met with a wand at my throat. 

“Leave us alone, we are innocent!” My aunt’s voice shouted. 

“Aunt Helena?” I gasped. 

“Riah” My aunt gasped back. She lowered her wand and pulled me into her arms. 

A small whimper came from the corner of the corner of the room. Elsie was curled up into a ball, shaking with fear. 

“I just want my mum and dad.” Elsie squeaked, tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.

“We heard someone try to get through the barrier outside and immediately ran down here. We thought someone was after us.” My aunt sighed, her hands shaking with nervousness. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” I squeezed my aunt tightly.

I realized that all the protection had been my sister attempting to keep her daughter safe. While I commended Lia for that I felt dejected that the diadem was not being hidden here. 

“What the bloody hell are you even doing here?” Aunt Helena asked. 

My spirits instantly lifted when I realized the last supposed owner of the horcrux was literally right in front of me. 

“I’m looking for Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem, the one you stole from her daughter.” I replied. My aunt’s face filled with color.

“I didn’t want to steal it, it was Yaxley’s idea.” She quickly defended herself.

“Nevermind that, I just need it right now.” I urged, I had to return to Hogwarts soon before Harry started to worry. I had already been at the house for 20 minutes. “Do you know where it is?”

“Yes.” My aunt nodded. “Come Eli.” She picked Elsie up and brushed by me. “I’ll take you to it.”

My aunt led me down the hall, past Yaxley’s room, and into the furnace room. She took out her wand and cast a nonverbal charm. She opened the door to the furnace room but it was no longer the furnace room. It was some sort of storage locker filled with a few dark looking objects and obscure vials. 

“Between Yaxley and I there were quite a number of dark artifacts in the house. As you and Lia got older and snoopier we had to keep them out of reach.” Aunt Helena explained. She placed Eli down and dug through the bottom shelf of the locker, then she pulled out the familiar blue velvet box. 

I took it from her and opened the box. A brilliant silver diadem that matched Helena Ravenclaw’s traced drawing. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell us we were Ravenclaw descendants?” I asked my aunt, slightly entranced by the deep blue of the sapphire stones. 

“It was one of your father’s rules. He didn’t want any infringement on your Slytherin heritage. He wanted two Slytherin daughters.” She smiled slightly. 

“I guess that didn’t exactly work out like he planned.” I smiled back at her. “I need to get this back to Harry. Thank you, Aunt Helena.” I gave my aunt another hug before lowering myself to Eli’s level. “You’re safe here, I promise.” I hugged my niece tightly. 

“Is my mummy going to be okay?” She asked quietly. 

“Yes.” I replied, knowing full well that my answer wasn’t necessarily true. It was uncertain but Elsie just needed certainty in that moment. “She’ll come back for you soon.” 

After I let go of Elsie, I made my way to the stairs but I wasn’t able to climb a single step. 

Tracey Davis, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle stood at the top of the stairs, all three of their wands were pointed at me. 

Aurelia

Draco offered to accompany me back to my father, for safety purposes. The rest of my friends stayed at Hogwarts to fight.

Despite the anti-apparition wards being down at Hogwarts, we couldn’t apparate to my father because he had put an anti-apparition ward around the area he was stationed. We couldn’t risk an order member apparating next to him and attacking. 

Draco and I apparated to the other side of the Black Lake and walked the rest of the way towards the boat locker my father had claimed as a temporary safe house. 

Even though I knew Tracey, Crabbe and Goyle were on their way to make sure Eli was safe, I couldn’t stop the anxiety building in my chest. I just had such a horrible feeling and I needed to go away so I could focus on helping my father. 

“She’s going to be fine, no one will hurt her.” Draco assured me as we walked through the shadows. 

“Someone from the Order could try to take her and use her as leverage against us.” I voiced one of my many concerns. 

“They won’t. They’re too moral to hurt a child.” Draco insisted. The two of us were nearly at the safe house. 

“I don’t know.” I sighed. “I just feel like I can’t breathe until I know she’s okay.” 

“I can go to her, make sure she’s okay and come back to let you know.” Draco offered. 

I knew the back and forth apparating such a distance would drain him drastically, but knowing Eli was okay was so important to me. 

“Are you sure?” I asked. 

“Yeah. Come on Lia, I apparate better than anyone, this will be light work.” Draco smiled, his youthful arrogance that I loved so much was edging the corners of his lips. 

“Thank you, Draco.” I automatically pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“Lia?” I heard Theo’s voice call as my arms were wrapped around my ex boyfriend. Draco automatically tensed and I pulled away, turning to face my approaching husband. I assumed my father had called him for the same reason he had called me. 

“Theo! Draco is going to check on Eli for us.” I explained quickly. “Neither of us can leave right now and I’m so worried about her, I can barely breath.” 

“I know, I feel the same way.” Theo sighed. He turned to Draco, the two men stood face to face. “Thank you, Malfoy. I appreciate it, mate.” Theo offered Draco an acknowledging nod. 

“No problem.” Draco replied with a nod of his own. “I’ll take care of her. Be back soon.” 

Draco turned around and headed out past the anti-apparition perimeter. 

“She’ll be okay.” Theo murmured, taking my hand. 

Despite his words, I could tell by the edge in his voice he was terrified and didn’t believe the words coming out of his own mouth. 


	85. Chapter 85

Auriah

“I imagine the Dark Lord will be quite pleased with us when we bring your traitorous ass back to him.” Goyle sneered from the top of the stairs. 

“I’m sure Lia would like her wand back as well.” Crabbe added, eyeing the acacia wood in my hand.

“Guys, we’re here for Elsie.” Tracey reminded the boys. 

“Yes but we have the Dark Lord’s second most wanted person right in front of us. What do you expect us to do? Let her go?” Goyle glared at her. 

“Yes.” Tracey glared back. “She isn’t going to hurt her own niece, will you?” She turned her attention over to me. 

“No, I would never.” I insisted. 

“Are you daft? What other reason would she have for being here.” Goyle scoffed. “We should bring her in, right Crabbe?” 

Crabbe paled as he looked between his best friend and his girlfriend. 

“Well.. I mean…” Crabb stammered, unsure which side to pick. 

“Fuck this, I’m not wasting anymore time trying to convince you. Have fun at the bottom.” Goyle scowled. 

Almost instantly he fired a spell at me. I blocked it and fired a stinging hex back. The magic hit him square in the chest and knocked him back. 

“Goyle!” Crabbe shouted, running to help his friend. Tracey looked conflicted about getting involved but she fired a hex at me anyways. 

Tracey and I were firing back and forth when Goyle was back on his feet and charged forward. A bright blast came out from the tip of his wand, I quickly realized he had conjured a Fiendfyre and ran. 

A flaming chimaera was inches behind me, I tried to put it out with the Aguamenti charm but the Fiendfyre was too powerful. A flaming snack followed the chimaera down the stairs and rounded the corner where Elsie and Aunt Helena were. 

I quickly headed in their direction. I found my aunt holding up a powerful Aguamenti shield. It was just strong enough to keep the flames at bay but they were trapped. 

“Riah! Get out of here!” My aunt yelled, straining as she tried to expand the shield. 

“I’m not going to leave you two!” I shouted back. 

“Take Elsie and run, okay?” Her eyes met mine, the flickering of the flames reflected in her dark brown irises. 

“What? What about you?” I asked. 

My aunt didn’t answer, she just turned her shield into a large sphere of water and pushed Elsie into it, leaving herself vulnerable. With her wand she pushed Elsie over to me then threw her wand to me so I had control of the charm, the flames started to eat at her. 

“Go!” She shouted before screaming in pain. Elsie cried as she watched the flames enclosed on my aunt. I racked my brain for some way to help my aunt but two more streams of fire were heading towards us. 

I had to get Elsie out. 

** Draco **

When I got to the Izar house the first thing I saw was an eagle composed of fire crashing through the window of the house, smashing through protective wards and escaping into the pitch black sky. 

Tracey, Goyle and Crabbe were running out the front door. 

“What’s going on?” I shouted over the flames.

“Fucking Goyle conjured a Fiendfyre and lost control of it.” Tracey snapped, sending Goyle a deathly glare. 

“Amycus just taught me the curse a few days ago!” Goyle replied, panting from the running. 

“Why would you even conjure it? I don’t think the Dark Lord would appreciate you burning his daughter to a crisp?” Tracey replied. 

“Wait? Is Riah still in there?” 

“Yes.” Tracey nodded. 

“Where are Helena and Elsie?” 

A three of their faces paled simultaneously as if they had just realized what they had done. 

I wanted to throttle Goyle, he was supposed to be protecting Elsie, not endangering her. 

“Accio broom.” I held out my hand hoping the Izars had a broom laying around. Both sisters hated flying so I wasn’t optimistic. 

Fortunately, a broom zoomed from the back of the house and into my awaiting hand. It was a tattered old training broom but I didn’t have the luxury of being picky. 

The other three followed suit, it was obvious I wouldn’t be able to get the people inside all alone. Tracey and Goyle got slightly bigger brooms that looked old but barely used and Crabbe got a broom identical to mine. Tracey swapped with her larger boyfriend so he didn’t have to ride the shorter broom and the four of us took off. 

We flew just inches above the flames and into the burning house. 

“Where are they?” I called to the others. 

“Riah was in the basement, I’m not sure about the others!” Tracey responded. 

“I’ll check upstairs.” Crabbe suggested. Goyle quickly volunteered to go with him, probably because he knew Crabbe was the only one who wasn’t tempted to push him into the flames. 

I headed towards the stairs that led to the basement, flying dangerously close to the ceiling. 

When I got to the basement I saw Riah and Elsie heading towards the stairs, surrounded by a water shield. The shield was starting to get smaller the closer they got, Riah was running out of energy. 

I rushed over and Riah’s face lit up when she saw me. With one arm she picked up Elsie and lifted her towards me. 

“Hold on tight, ok.” I said to Elsie. She wrapped her arms around my torso and gripped tightly, I could sense that she was terrified. 

Tracey flew next to me and reached out a hand to Riah. 

“Where’s your aunt?” I asked. 

“She didn’t make it out.” Riah replied. The light of the flames revealed the tear streaks on her cheeks. 

I felt a pang in my chest for Helena. She was always so kind to me, and her friendship was one of the few things that made my mother happy. 

“The flames keep growing! We need to get out.” Tracey insisted. 

I followed behind her and headed up the stairs right before the entire basement was filled to the brim with flames. 

When we got to the main floor the fire was almost as bad as it had been in the basement. The front door was completely blocked by a circling Feindfyre Tracey, Riah and I used Aguamenti shields to barrel through the flames. Tracey called the stairs to the boys to let them know we could leave. I used the Confringo Curse to blast through the wall and flew outside. 

When we landed on the ground I helped Elsie off the broom and she instantly buried her face into my pant legs. 

Riah looked shaken as she watched her childhood house burn with her aunt inside. Tracey was walking around the side of the house searching for Crabbe and Goyle. 

She fell to her knees and dropped the box she had been holding. 

“This is all your fault!” Riah shrieked as she grabbed the box and threw it back down violently. The impact caused the box to open and a shiny silver tiara fell onto the grass. 

“Is that a horcrux?” I asked. 

Riah nodded tearfully. 

With Elsie still clinging to me I walked towards Riah and the tiara. I leaned down to pick it off the crown and threw it into the flaming house. 

“What are you doing?” Riah gasped. 

As soon as the tiara was consumed by the flames three large Voldemort heads emerged towards us. Elsie let out an ear piercing scream. 

The heads just made it pass the front door when they receded backwards and turned into regular flames. 

“Fiendfyre destroys horcruxes. After you left, all I did was read by myself. “ I explained.

A blast came from the second level of the house and Goyle flew out and headed towards us. Tracey ran back over, her eyes locked on the hole. 

“Where’s Vince?” She asked Goyle the moment he landed. 

Goyle let out several coughs to release the smoke from his lungs. His eyes looked up and they were filled with tears. 

“No.” Tracey gasped. “No. No. NO!”

“I’m sorry Trace, he fell off his broom and I couldn’t catch him.” Goyle said through strangled breaths. 

“No. YOU DID THIS!” Tracey lunged forward to attack Goyle. Neither Riah and I were compelled to stop her. She smacked his chest and shoulders repeatedly and he let her, his face full of shame and regret. 

She finally stopped and started to sob. She turned to the house and started running towards it. 

This time both Riah and I ran to stop her, though I was weighed down by Elsie clinging to my leg.

“Vince! Vince! Vincent!” Tracey screamed trying to push out of our grip. 

After a bit she fell to the ground and was speaking incoherently. Riah let go of her and walked over to Goyle who was sitting with his head in his hands.

“Goyle, take her to St. Mungos.” I instructed Goyle who was crying silently. I would have taken her myself but I couldn’t leave Riah or Elsie “She needs several doses of Calming Draught and maybe even a sleeping potion.” 

Goyle wiped his tears and nodded. Tracey didn’t bother pushing him away as he gently grabbed her arm. 

Once they were gone I turned to Riah. 

“What the hell do we do now. I’m not taking the kid to Lia, it’s no safe where she is.” 

“Draco… what side are you on?” Riah asked me hesitantly.

“I don’t care about who wins this bloody war, I just need Lia to be safe.” I sighed in frustration. 

“I think I have an idea.” She glanced over at Elsie.

Riah explained the plan to me. Lia was going to hate me. 

**Harry**

Ron, Hermione and I were gathered outside the room of requirement when I felt my head throb with pain. The two of them had found me and we had searched the entire room. 

The pain I felt told me that Riah must have succeeded in finding and destroying Ravenclaw’s diadem. 

Suddenly my vision was no longer my own. I could see Voldemort standing with Lia and Theo in a shack filled with overturned boats. The black lake was visible from where they were standing. 

“Father, are you okay?” Lia asked. 

Voldemort ignored his daughter and instead looked down at his snake who was slithering at his feet. 

“Nagini, we must keep you safe.” He said to his pet. 

My vision turned black then I was back with Ron and Hermione who were staring at me with concern plastered on his face. 

“It’s the snake. She’s the last one. The last horcrux.” I said to them. 

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. It was obvious to all of us that Nagini would be nearly impossible to get close to, much less kill. 

“Do you know where he is?” Ron asked. 

My mind flashed back to the vision. I took in the position of the lake in proximity to the shelter they were in. 

“Yes, I can find him.” I nodded. 

I picked myself off the ground and just a few inches away the snap of an apparition rang out. 

“Harry!” Riah ran into my arms, she smelled like smoke and her clothes had burn holes. Several minor burns were all over her body. 

“Riah, what happened?” I asked her. 

“My aunt’s dead.” Her lip trembled, I pulled her in tighter but tried to be cautious of her burns. 

“That’s awful, I’m so sorry.” Hermione said, joining in the hug. 

“I need to find my sister.” Riah said, pulling away. 

“She’s with your father, I know where they are.” I told her. 

“His snake is the last horcrux.” Ron told her. 

“That makes sense.” Riah nodded. “Lets go.”


	86. Chapter 86

Aurelia

“Is all this killing really necessary?” I watched from the distance as magic flew violently through the air around Hogwarts. 

My father stood in the center of the room, turning the Elder wand in his hands. His dark eyes flashed at me.

“I just mean it seems like a waste if we lost all this magical blood just to get Potter.” I quickly added. I didn’t want him thinking I didn’t respect his authority, I just wasn’t sure if killing everyone at Hogwarts was the best idea. 

“Valid point.” My father replied, his attention was back on the wand. 

Silence filled the boat shed, the sound of war drifted over the black lake. 

“Is there something wrong with the wand, father?” I asked. He had barely said two words to Theo and I since we arrived. I didn’t know why we were there and not out fighting like the others. 

“Mmmm.” My father mumbled, not really giving me a response. 

“You have performed extraordinary magic with that wand within the last 24 hours alone, My Lord.” Theo chimed in, the silence made him uncomfortable. 

“No.” My father’s snake-like eyes turned to look at the two of us. “No,  _ I _ am extraordinary, but the wand resists me.” 

“Resists you? But there is no wand more powerful. Ollivander himself said so.” I exchanged a confused look with Theo. “When we finally have Potter it surely will not fail you like the others have.” 

“You see, Aurelia,” His face was unreadable, I had no idea what was going on. “The problem is the wand does not answer to me.” My father turned his back and paced away from me. “Tell me, has Yaxley or any of those worthless professors teach you anything about wand ownership?” 

“No, father.” I replied. The extent of my wand knowledge was limited to twin wand cores and I only knew that because of my wand. 

“The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly because I am not it’s true master.” Before I could ask why he continued on with his wand lesson. “The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner.” 

It only took a few seconds for me to comprehend what my father was saying. Theo was still confused. 

“Theodore, killed Dumbledore.” My father stated. “While he lives the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine.” 

“No, please.” I grabbed Theo’s hand, finally understanding what my father was about to do. 

“You’ve been a good and faithful servant, Theodore. And an excellent Son in Law.” My father faced Theo directly before turning to me. “I don’t want to do this to my family but it is necessary.” 

“My Lor-” Theo stammered, the gears in his head finally clicking. 

“Avada Kedavra.” My father thrusted the killing curse right into Theo’s chest. Theo’s body instantly went rigid and hit the ground. I collapsed at his side. 

“No! Theo.” I shook him, as if I could shake the curse out of him. 

Theo was unresponsive. His turquoise eyes no longer sparkled at me, they were dull and dark. 

“Shouldn’t you be glad, Aurelia?” My father asked, leaning down to allow Nagini to crawl on to his arm and coil herself around him. “As I recall you were not very joyous about marrying this boy.” 

I couldn’t respond because of the sobs launched in my throat. Regardless, my father didn’t bother waiting for a response, he and Nagini headed out of the shed. His attention now focused on protecting his final Horcrux. 

When he was gone I let the tears escape.

Theo and I had our issues but he was my first love and my oldest friend. He was also Elsie’s father. How was I going to tell my little girl her father was murdered over a wand, by her grandfather no less.

For the first time in my life I felt hatred towards my father. I had just tore apart my family, the family I had spent my whole life wanting. 

“Lia?” A voice called from the entrance. 

I looked up to find my sister and her friends standing there. I quickly drew my wand and disarmed them before any of them could breath. I was tempted to kill Potter myself just to spite my father. 

I quickly fired at hex and all four of them which brought them to their knees. As quickly as I had cast the spell, another spell barreled towards me and I felt myself fly backwards before losing consciousness. 

Auriah

As Lia hit the ground I turned around to find Snape standing behind us. Harry was the first to scramble to retrieve his wand and point it at Snape. 

“If I intended to harm you would I have taken out the girl that surely would have killed you all?” Snape droned in his typical condescending tone. 

“You just tried to kill Harry and Riah earlier inside Hogwarts.” Ron replied. 

“I didn’t try to kill them, I merely threw a few hexes their way.” Snape glared at the redhead. “The Carrows were watching, I couldn’t very well blow the cover Dumbledore and I have spent 17 years building, could I?” 

“Drop the double agent act. I know better than anyone you can’t be trusted” I snapped, reminding him of what he had done to my mother. 

“It is my fault the Dark Lord found your mother but not in the way you think.” Snape turned his attention to me, his tone lost the condescension and his eyes pooled with regret. “I didn’t tell your father where she was hidden, but I did make the mistake of not realizing Pettigrew was a rat. He was the one who told the dark Lord, just as he was the one who revealed James and Lily’s location the night they died.”

I turned to Harry. He nodded to confirm that Pettigrew had done that to his parents. 

“Once the Dark Lord knew where Elianna was hiding there was no stopping him, I had to go along with him or I would have died. I couldn’t die, not until I knew you girls were going to be taken care of.” 

“Then why wouldn’t you tell Aunt Helena you were innocent? Then you could have been part of our lives.” 

“Because I wasn’t innocent, I should have done better to protect Elianna.” A tear dripped down Snape’s cheek and he quickly wiped it away. “She did so much to protect me and I did nothing. I didn’t deserve Helena’s forgiveness, not then and not now.” 

Silence resonated in the air for a moment as I took in everything my uncle was telling me. 

“Helena died tonight.” I told him. 

Snape let out a pained grunt as if someone had just stabbed him in the chest. 

“How? How did she d-” He choked on his words. 

“Goyle lost control of his Fiendfyre.” 

He shut his eyes tightly and his hand clenched his wand so hard I thought it might snap. 

“Okay I’m sorry, but even though you technically didn’t betray Riah’s mother all those years ago, you still betrayed the Order. You betrayed Dumbledore. You knew Theo and Draco were trying to kill him and you did nothing.” Hermione interjected. 

“You don’t think Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time, was aware he was in the midst of a murder plot? The man was already dying, it was the cost he had to pay to destroy the Marvolo ring Horcrux. He knew his death was inevitable, in fact he wanted me to be the one to off him.” Snape’s tone was sharp and irritated. 

“That’s rubbish.” Ron scoffed. 

“I could care less if you believe me, Weasley.” Snape rolled his eyes. “Potter, on the other hand, if you would come with me I can prove to you what I’m saying is true. I have an important message from Dumbledore to give to you.” 

Harry glanced at me as if he was asking for confirmation. I nodded, indicating that I thought he should go. I wanted to give my uncle one chance to prove he was on the right side of the war, I wanted to trust him. After today he might be the only family I had left. 

Harry started to follow Snape out, Hermione and Ron trailed a few steps behind. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Harry asked when he noticed I wasn’t going along. 

“I need to talk to Lia.” I gestured to my unconscious sister on the ground. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Hermione asked. 

I shook my head. “No, it’s best I talk to her alone.” 

She came back and gave me a quick, tight hug. Ron offered a supportive smile. 

“I love you.” Harry mouthed from the entryway. I mouthed the words back to him.

Snape gave me a curt nod before heading out the door. 

When they were gone I walked over to my sister and rennervated her. 

“I’ll give you ten seconds to run before I kill you.” My sister growled as she sat up. 

“I didn’t stun you, that was all Snape.” I held up my empty hands to show her I wasn’t there to fight. 

My sister didn’t reply, instead she turned to look at Theo’s body on the ground next to her. 

“I’m sorry about Theo.” 

“So am I.” She sighed, standing up. “Both of our first loves, killed by our father.” She let out a humorless chuckle. 

“Do you see what kind of person he is now?” 

“Riah, don’t start.” 

“No, Lia. You can’t tell me you don’t see what he has done, not only to us but to the entire wizarding world. Do you really want to be a part of that?” 

“I’m already a part of that! Don’t you see, I’m just as bad as he is.” 

“No you aren’t. You can still walk out right now, leave him behind.” I grabbed my sister’s hands and stared into her eyes. “Aunt Helena died tonight, all because of this stupid war.” 

“What?” Lia’s face paled as the news hit her. 

“There was an accident involving Fiendfyre, it took both Crabbe and Aunt Helena.” 

“And Elsie? Is she alright?” 

“She’s safe now, but for how long? Look at Theo, he was dead in seconds and he was nothing but a loyal soldier. What happens when it’s you in Father’s way, or Elsie. Do you want to spend every day of her life terrified that your own father might take her away from you, or you from her? Walk away, Lia, give Elsie a better life. You guys can be happy.”

“I can’t just leave right now. Unlike you I don’t just abandon my family. ” 

“You abandoned Elsie tonight.”

Lia’s eyes flickered with anger. She raised her (well my) wand and pointed in my throat. 

“That was to keep her SAFE.” 

“She would be safe if you were fighting on the right side. Be honest Lia, you hid her away to keep her safe from your  _ own _ team. They’re the ones who would hurt her.” I stared right into her eyes, daring her to tell me I was wrong. 

Her sage eyes shifted away, silently conceding. Her wand bearing arm lowered.

“Elsie and Draco are at Nott Manor now. You have time to make the right choice and protect your family.” 

“Draco?” 

“Yes, he saved Elsie and I from the fire.” I said, noticing the visible gleam in her eye at the mention of Draco. “He’d run away with you. He would do anything for you, you know that right?” 

I could tell she was still apprehensive, the grip my father had on her was strong. But I believed her love for Elsie, and maybe even Draco, was stronger. 

“You have a chance to start over, with Draco and Elsie. Take it.” I urged. 

Lia sighed and shut her eyes, I could tell she was struggling with making a decision. 

“I don’t want to see you get hurt.” I said after she didn’t respond. 

“I’m not the one who’s going to get hurt, Riah. You’re digging your own grave.” Lia sneered, her face filled with hatred but it left just as soon as it came. It was scary how much I saw my father in her at that moment. 

“You should go see Elsie at least.” I urged. 

“Yeah, of course.” She nodded. 

“Here.” I held out her wand in the palm of my hand. An olive branch of sorts. 

“Thanks.” She replied, taking the wand and giving me my own wand back. The second my poplar wood wand touched my skin I felt immediately stronger. 

We took a moment to relish the feeling of having our own wands back. The twin cores were pulsing with energy in each other’s presence. It was a dull reminder of the energy the two of us used to share, I couldn’t help but feel broken inside.

I knew Lia felt the same way. Our eyes locked again. I wanted to hug my sister so badly, I missed her so much. I wished my father never came back and created this divide between us. 

Lia tore her eyes away. 

She then walked over to Theo and brushed her finger on the bridge of his nose, his eyelids lowered. Her hands reached out for his and she held his hand one last time before gently pulling off his wedding ring and tucking it into her pocket. 

She was leaving, this was the end for us. 

“I love you.” I whispered.

“I love you too.” She smiled sadly before apparating away.

If Draco carried out our plan, that was the last time I would see my sister until after the war ended. 


	87. Chapter 87

Aurelia

When I landed at home I spotted Draco sitting on the steps of the manor with Elsie’s head asleep on his lap. He looked drained and seconds away from falling asleep as well, but he kept shaking his head to stay awake. 

I lowered the protective ward around the property briefly so I could get in and headed towards the house. I sat on the steps next to him then reached over and gently picked Eli up and so I could hold her in my arms. 

There was no way I could lose my little girl, I would die to protect her. 

Draco was silent as he watched me hold Elsie. 

“Theo’s dead.” I whispered, not wanting to wake my sleeping daughter. “My father murdered him.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry, Lia.” 

“How am I going to tell her?” I looked down at Elsie, she looked at peace despite the rough night she had. The sight of her made it impossible to hold my tears in anymore, I sobbed silently. Draco wrapped his arm around me and I buried my face in his shoulder to muffle the sound of me crying. 

“Let me take you away, Lia.” Draco murmured into my ear. “Let me keep you safe.” 

“I can’t, Draco.” I sighed and wiped my tears. I stood up and shifted Elsie’s weight onto my shoulder. I headed to the front door. 

“Where are you going?” Draco asked, his face was scrunched with confusion. 

“I’m putting Eli to bed and getting Minny to watch her while I go win this war with my father.” I said, heading into the house. “Minny!” 

“What? Lia, you can’t go back.” Draco followed me into the house. 

“Minny!” I called again, ignoring him. 

“Yes Mistress?” Minny appeared, her face creased with worry. “Minny wasn’t expecting yous home so soon. Is war over?” 

“No Minny.” I passed Eli to her. “I need you to watch Elsie for just a bit, I’ll be home as soon as I can. If there is any sign of danger you apparate away with her, get as far away as possible and don’t come back till I call you.” 

Minny nodded and apparated upstairs with Elsie. I wasn’t comfortable leaving Eli without a witch or wizard protecting her but at this stage it was my only option. 

“Come on, Lia. Don’t go back to him. What if Elsie becomes an orphan?” Draco pushed, his voice was both cold and angry at the same time. 

“I can’t abandon my father. And I know you and Riah don’t understand but I refuse to leave his side. He needs me.” 

“He’s derang-”

I cut him off before he could say anymore. “He may be a lot of things but he’s still my father. He’s doing all of this for me the same way I’d do anything for Eli. Look at your life, Draco, you had everything you ever wanted. Every opportunity went YOUR way, everybody knew YOUR name. I grew up as a nobody, I had nothing and I won’t have the same for my daughter. Elsie deserves better.” 

Draco’s mouth opened but I didn’t care what he had to say. 

“I’m going back. I’m sorry but I won’t change my mind.” I reached for the door handle and felt a searing pain run through my hand. 

“I’m sorry, Lia. I can’t let you leave.” Draco looked guilty for a moment. He quickly snatched my wand from my hand and snapped it in half. Just as soon as the sound of the wood cracking rang out, he apparated away. 

Auriah

After Lia left me, I headed back to the school. As I walked I wondered what Snape could possibly have to show Harry. 

For the past few years I had been at Hogwarts, Snape had been nothing but nasty to Harry. I still didn’t feel like I could trust the man at all. 

Just before I was on school grounds my ears began to ring violently. A sharp throbbing filled my head and I felt the taste of galleons rise up in my throat. Discordant sounds echoed around me. 

“ _ You have fought valiantly, but in vain. _ ” My father’s voice susurrated within my head. “ _ I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. _ ”

As unsettling as hearing my father was, a feeling of relief embraced me as he announced what I thought was his surrender.

I was wrong. 

“ _ Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you _ .” My heart sank. “On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me. Starting with  _ our _ beloved Auriah.” 

I immediately started to run towards the school. Knowing Harry, I honestly wasn’t sure if he would go to the Forest or not. He was smart enough to realize what a terrible idea it would be to go but the Gryffindor in him would convince him otherwise. He would go to save everyone, especially me. 

When I arrived in front of the castle, the grounds were completely empty. Rumble and blood cluttered the stone ground but there wasn’t a single body in sight, dead or alive.

I made my way inside and saw a couple people heading towards the Great Hall. 

The hall door opened and revealed dozens of students, professors and Order members. Madam Pomfrey and several other professors were running around with vials of healing potions and tending to the wounds of the injured. Dean and Seamus walked past me as they carried a body out on a stretcher. 

My heart dropped when I saw it was Colin Creevey, a younger Gryffindor boy who adored Harry. If Harry saw the boy’s greying body lying there he would be absolutely crushed. 

I noticed how many stretchers filled the room, there were dozens, all with motionless bodies atop of them. I continued into the room, horrified every single dead and injured person I walked by. How had all of this happen in such a short amount of time. 

As I neared the center of the Great Hall a group of redheads stopped me in my tracks. Molly Weasley was sobbing into her husband’s shoulder, Bill shook violently in Fleurs’ arms, and both Ginny and Percy by themselves with tears streaming down their faces. 

Ginny turned her head and our eyes locked, she took a step back to reveal George on his knees crying over his twin brother’s body. 

My heart broke for George. He and Fred were a packaged deal, inseparable since birth, connected through their cores. I knew exactly how it felt to have someone like that in life and I would give anything not to know what it felt like to lose that person.

I said a silent prayer for my own twin, hoping Draco carried through on our plan, then I made my way over to the Weasleys. 

When I got there Ginny wrapped her skinny arms around me, completely taking me by surprise. She pulled away and there was no trace of bitterness in her eyes like usual, instead her eyes were just glassy and hollow. 

I had no idea what to say to the grieving family, especially Mrs. Weasley. What can you possibly say to a woman standing over her dead child. 

Of course I felt somewhat responsible, and incredibly powerless. 

And just when I thought I couldn’t feel any worse I caught sight of two bodies behind Ginny. 

Remus and Tonks, laying on separate stretchers but their hands reaching out towards each other. 

“No.” I gasped, startling Ginny. She turned to see what I was looking at and turned back to look at me with a knowing sadness. 

“But Teddy.” I choked, fighting the tears welling in my eyes. 

“He’s with Tonk’s mother right now.” She responded, barely able to speak through her sobs. “That poor baby boy.” 

I felt like I was going to shatter there was so much sadness and anger inside of me. 

“Where’s Harry?” I asked. “Does he know?” 

Remus meant so much to Harry, he was Harry’s last link to his father. 

Ginny nodded somberly. 

“He went off with Snape a while ago, Ron and Hermione went to find him. They were afraid he ran to the Forbidden Forest.” Ginny said to me. “You should go find him, he needs you.” 

It didn’t feel right to just leave but Ginny was right, Harry needed me right now and I needed him.

“I’m so sorry about Fred.” I said to Ginny before I went. 

“You listen to me,” Ginny took my hands in hers. “Do not blame yourself at all, for any of this. I know I’ve said some horrible things but I didn’t mean any of it. You have no responsibility here, do you understand?” 

I nodded, even though I really didn’t agree. I wasn’t about to argue with her. 

She tried to smile at me but she couldn’t muster it. I nodded and gave her one last hug and left the Great Hall. 

Aurelia 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy! I swear to Salazar I am going to kill you!” I screamed into the night sky as if Draco was lingering outside my house. 

I couldn’t believe he had broken my wand. I wasn’t able to apparate without it yet and Draco knew that. He had betrayed me.

He was smart to leave though, if he had stayed I would have killed him. I didn’t need a wand to do that. 

I stormed back inside the house, thinking of another way to get back to Hogwarts. Going to Scotland by broom would take hours and I had no idea how to ride the Abraxans we had in the stables out back. 

I went to the Floo but the bastard had removed all the floo powder. 

Draco Malfoy was dead to me. 

A traitor just like my sister.

Auriah

I found Ron and Hermione standing on the stairs near the east wing of the school by Dumbledore’s office. Hermione had her face buried in Ron’s jumper and I could see they were both crying. 

“Riah.” Ron looked up and saw me standing at the bottom of the stairs. He blanched at the sight of me. 

Hermione pulled away from Ron and she rushed over to me. 

“I’m so sorry, Auriah.” Hermione said as she held me tight. 

I had no idea what she was sorry about. I wasn’t the one who had just lost my brother. 

“We tried to stop him but he had to go. It’s the only way.” Hermione continued on, still making absolutely no sense. 

“Hermione, what’s going on?” I pulled away and stared directly into her eyes. She glanced away immediately. 

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. For once Hermione Granger could not think of the right words to say. 

“The reason Harry shares a connection with you father-”

“Voldemort.” I corrected him, refusing to ever consider that monster my father ever again. 

“The reason Harry shares a connection with Voldemort, and can feel the destruction of each Horcrux is because…” Ron held his head back as if he were throwing back tears. My stomach sank. “Because he’s a horcrux himself.” 

“No. He can’t be.” I stepped back from Hermione who finally met my gaze again.

“It’s true. He’s suspected for a while now and Snape confirmed it.” Hermione said. 

“Snape’s a liar, he can’t be trusted.” I shook my head feverently, desperate to rid my brain of the horrible notion that my boyfriend had a piece of Voldemort’s soul in him. 

“Dumbledore said it himself.” Hermione sighed, a tear trickled down her cheek. 

“As long as Harry lives, Voldemort lives.” Ron stated grimly. 

“He went to the forest, didn’t he? He’s going to allow Voldemort to kill him.” 

The two of them nodded. I felt my entire body fill with hollowness. 

I love Harry, I wasn’t ready for him to leave me but I knew he had to. There was no way out. My love life was not worth the dozens of other lives at risk if Voldemort wasn’t destroyed.

“We wanted to go with him but he said we had to find the snake. It’s the final horcrux.” Hermione said. 

“I have to go after him. I can’t let him do this alone.” I turned to leave but Hermione grabbed my wrist. 

“Riah,  _ he _ ’ll kill you.” She cried. 

“Then I’ll die with Harry.” 

“Please, don’t make me lose another best friend today.” Ron’s voice broke as he spoke. His typically warm eyes stared intently at me, cold and broken. 

I didn’t want to hurt him. I couldn’t cause him any more pain but I needed to be with Harry. 

“I’ll pretend to be Lia. She’s trapped at Malfoy Manor, she won’t get in the way.” I told them confidently, though there was a chance Draco couldn’t follow through with betraying the girl he loved. 

Ron and Hermione still looked uncertain. 

“I’ll be alright. Please, I need to do this.” I begged them. 

Hermione let out a deep sigh and pulled me into her once again. 

“I’ll see you later.” She said assertively, willing the words to be true. 

She let go and I went over to Ron. His embrace was tighter than Hermione’s, he was reluctant to let go. 

I left my two friends and headed out of the school. On my way to watch the boy I loved die. 


	88. Chapter 88

** Draco **

I landed on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, heading to the gathering spot the Dark Lord had called all the Death Eaters to. 

The forest was dark and eerie but the only thing that haunted me was the memory of Lia’s face as I snapped her wand. The flash in her eyes as I betrayed her was embossed into my mind, playing on repeat. She would never forgive me, but at least she would be alive. 

I had to put that out of my mind and guard my mind as I approached the Dark Lord and the ranks of Death Eaters. No one paid me any attention as I took a spot between Daphne and Blaise, they were waiting for Potter to arrive.

“Have you seen Theo or Lia?” Blaise whispered. 

I shook my head. 

“How ‘bout Tracey, Crabbe and Goyle.” Daphne whispered on my other side.

I didn’t respond. I couldn’t. 

Instead I turned my attention to the rest of the Death Eaters. My mother was standing with my father and aunt closer to the center of the group, she met my eye and I could tell she was relieved to see me alive and well. I was grateful she couldn’t see the torment I felt within. 

I spotted Hagrid not too far away from them. The grounds keeper was bound by enchanted ropes and held by Yaxley and Avery. I had no fondness for the half-giant but the sight of him collared like a dog made me uneasy. 

“Still no sign of him, My Lord.” A higher ranking Death Eater said to Voldemort who stood absolutely still in the center of the group. 

The Dark Lord’s eyes had been shut but they opened as the Death Eater spoke. He took a few steps forwards and the Death Eater shuttered as if he expected to be stricken down immediately, but the Dark Lord passed him and stared off into the distance. 

“I thought he would come.” The Dark Lord said, full of disappointment. He turned back around and headed back towards the group. 

I thought Potter would have come as well. The blood Gryffindor had no sense of self-preservation. He seemed like the time to come marching pridefully to his death. 

I was right. 

In mere moments, footsteps echoed through the forest and a dark mop of messy hair appeared between the branches of the trees. 

Potter walked towards the Dark Lord and the Death Eater’s faces filled with devious grins. 

“Harry? No! What are you doing here?” Hagrid shouted. 

“Quiet.” Yaxley snapped, pulling the ropes tighter. 

“Harry Potter.” The Dark Lord stared at Potter in awe. “The boy who lived. Come to die.” 

Potter didn’t dignify the Dark Lord with a response.

The Dark Lord raised his wand and pointed it directly at Potter. 

“Avada Kedavra.” 

Potter made no move to defend himself from the curse and he collapsed to the ground as it struck him.

Simultaneously, the Dark Lord fell backwards and Aunt Bella rushed to his side. All of the Death Eater’s attentions were focused on their fallen leader but my eyes remained on Potter and the girl rushing out from the trees. 

She saw Potter’s lifeless body and froze in place. 

I panicked for a moment. 

Lia? 

No. 

The moon illuminated her face and the shattered look of dismay made it clear which Izar twin I was looking at. 

It was Riah. Dressed in Lia’s clothes with her hair tied up in a high ponytail like Lia’s. 

Merlin, was she stupid? If I could recognize her within seconds surely her own father would, and he was out for her blood. 

Luckily for her the Dark Lord and all the Death Eaters were preoccupied and didn’t notice her arrival. 

“My Lord, are you hurt? My Lord?” Aunt Bella gasped, rushing to his side and grabbing his hand. 

“I don’t need your help.” He growled, pushing her away. He got himself off the ground and back on his feet. 

His snake-like eyes focused on Riah. 

“Aurelia?” He squinted. 

“Father.” Riah replied, tilting her head so it was hidden beneath the shadows. “I supposed I should offer my congratulations.” 

“I didn’t expect your presence. I figured you were… preoccupied.” The Dark Lord replied. 

“Surely I wouldn’t miss out on this.” Riah lifted her head and smirked, looking exactly like Lia. 

The girl deserved an award for her performance, her dead boyfriend was only a few feet away from her. 

Auriah

My heart raced viciously as I forced myself to look elated as I met my Voldemort’s piercing gaze. 

I wanted to fall down next to Harry and do everything in my power to revive him but I knew I couldn’t. I promised Ron and Hermione I wouldn’t get myself killed and I owed it to them after the pain my family had caused them. 

Harry’s death was one of honor. One more horcrux destroyed, one step closer to destroying Voldemort. 

He was a hero and I would forever be proud of him.

“Well? The boy. Is he dead?” Voldemort asked. I realized he wanted me to go and check. Harry’s body was facing away from the crowd of watchful Death Eaters. 

I walked over to Harry, making sure my movements were calm and unphased. 

I couldn’t let Voldemort gain the slightest suspicion that I wasn’t his beloved first born daughter.

I leaned over Harry’s body, crouching down to get close. I placed my hand on his shoulder and his body twitched slightly. I concealed a gasp and I searched his face for any spark of life. His eye lid fluttered slightly. 

“Harry?” I whispered, as quiet as possible. 

“Ri.” He muttered. 

I couldn’t believe it, Harry was still alive. 

Somehow, by the grace of Merlin, he was  _ alive _ .

My eyes searched his body trying to comprehend what was going on. We all saw him get hit with the killing curse. 

Harry’s hand opened slightly and I saw a small ruby colored stone sitting in the palm of his hand. 

I could only assume it was the Resurrection Stone. The other parts of the Deathly Hallows existed so why wouldn’t the stone. 

I had no idea how he had it but I couldn’t even explain how exultant I was that he did. 

Harry was alive. 

And I was going to keep him that way. 

“Dead.” I announced, turning around to face the Death Eaters. 

Voldemort’s face lit up. 

“You two,” he addressed Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr., “you shall carry the body back to Hogwarts. It’s time to show them what’s become of their hero.” 

“I think we should have the oaf do it.” I indicated to Hagrid. I refused to have the Death Eaters touch Harry, the slightest movement could expose him. 

Voldemort agreed, he loved the idea of Hagrid having to carry his dead friend. I felt absolutely awful for Hagrid but it was necessary to keep Harry alive. 

Aurelia 

I climbed into Eli’s bed and cradled her sleeping body in my arms. 

The one good thing about being trapped was that I was with her. Though without a wand my ability to protect her was limited. But thanks to Yaxley I wasn’t overly dependent on it, I was strong enough to keep her out of harm's way. 

As I laid in the bed my mind wandered to Hogwarts and the battle. My father needed me and I had failed him. 

I had no doubt he was strong enough to win on his own but we made each other stronger. With Riah on our side we would have been indestructible, but instead with her working against us we were falling apart. 

There are so many things I wish I had done differently. I let myself grow too far away from my sister and let her slip right into Potter’s grasp. I spent my time at Hogwarts focused on myself when I should have focused on her. 

I got caught up in boys, friendship and other childish things when I should have been focused on my family. 

Never again.

If we lost this war I had no one to blame but myself. 

I shook the negative thoughts out of my head. I needed to remain positive. I believed in my father, we weren’t going to lose. 

“We’re going to be okay.” I whispered into the top of Eli’s hair. “Everything is going to be okay.” 

_ Rap. Rap. Rap. _

There was a loud tap coming from Elsie’s balcony window. 

Luckily Elsie could sleep through a storm and didn’t even stir. I pulled my arms out from under her and padded over to the window cautiously. 

I pulled the curtain to reveal Yaxley standing on the balcony, leading against the stone rails. 

“Yaxley! Thank Salazar.” I sighed in relief as I stepped outside and shut the doors behind me. “Draco, snapped my wand and trapped me here.” 

“I figured something was going on when I saw Riah impersonating you. I raised you girls for 17 years, I can who’s who by the way you breathe.” Yaxley huffed, offended that Riah thought she could fool him. 

“She’s pretending to be me?” 

“Yes, right this moment. I apparated here as soon as I could.”

“Her and Draco must be working together! They’re up to something, we have to go stop them!” 

“Whatever they have planned is ruined, Potter’s dead. We won.” Yaxley smirked. 

“We won?” 

“Yupp. And now it’s time to end the war once and for all.” Yaxley held out his arm for me to take. “Ready?” 

I looked through the window at Elsie sleeping peacefully. When she awoke the world would be hers. 

“Ready.” 


	89. Chapter 89

Auriah 

Voldemort led his troops back towards Hogwarts, parading proudly as Hagrid followed behind carrying a lifeless Harry. 

I had no idea how the hell I was going to make sure Harry stayed alive, but I knew between the two of us we could do it. 

Harry was my second chance at love and he had just been given a second chance at life. There was no doubt in my mind that we were meant to be together. 

As we approached the castle I saw Neville and Ginny standing amongst the rumble. Other students, professors and the remaining order members trailed behind them, anxiously watching us approach them.

“Harry Potter is dead.” Voldemort’s voice boomed over the ramshackle courtyard. 

I spotted Ron and Hermione near the front of the crowd. Their faces crumbled as they heard the news. 

Hermione let out a cacophonous scream and lunged towards us. Ron quickly grabbed her and pulled her back just as Voldemort sent a blast in her direction. 

“Stupid girl.” Voldemort sneered. “Harry Potter is dead. From this day on you put your faith in me.” 

Everyone stared back at him, too heartbroken and terrified to respond. I cast a glance at Harry, he remained perfectly still. 

Part of me worried that my eyes had deceived me earlier and he really was dead. 

I shifted my eyes away from Harry, I couldn’t keep looking at him like that. My gaze met Hermione’s who was watching me carefully. 

I wanted to give her a sigh to assure her that Harry was okay, but I couldn’t. It was too risky. Harry’s life was on the line.

Voldemort turned to address me and all his followers. 

“Harry Potter is dead!” He repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

The Death Eaters all let out a collective song of laughter and celebration. I forced myself to push out a chuckle, my eyes still locked with Hermione’s. 

The look of utter confusion drifted across her face. She couldn’t make sense of how I could laugh as Harry laid dead in Hagrid’s arms right beside me. 

Voldemort joined into the song with an ugly laugh as his own before continuing to speak.

“Now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us...” He held his arms wide open in invitation, “or die.”

No one dared to step forward. 

The silence was interrupted when a large snap accompanied by a dark cloud of smoke filled the air. 

In the center of both groups appeared Lia and Yaxley. 

My sister’s eyes seemed eerily snake-like and identical to her father’s as she fixed her outraged glare upon me. 

As she shifted her eyes on to Draco who was only a few steps behind me I swear I saw her eyes start to glow red. 

Yaxley smiled at me triumphantly, I hadn’t even realized he had left. I should have realized Yaxley would have suspected I wasn’t Lia. He was now the only living person who had known us our entire lives. 

Voldemort’s gloating smile vanished as he looked between Lia and I. 

“What is this trickery?” He roared, flying towards me with his wand aimed at my throat. 

“Auriah has attempted to trick you, my Lord.” Yaxley explained. 

“Although it appears her attempts were unsuccessful given the current circumstance.” Lia laughed as she threw her gaze over to Harry. 

My stomach churned as I realized how far gone Lia was. My sister was evil, her heart was absolutely corrupted by darkness. 

I gave her a chance to be better, to run and escape the darkness. All she did was spit in my face. 

I was no longer responsible for the consequences she would face.

She was as much my sister as Voldemort was my father. 

Voldemort’s eyes burned with anger and his hand gripped his wand tighter as the elder wood dug into my trachea. 

“I have offered you mercy for your treachery. I see now that was a foolish gift from a foolish father who loved his daughter.”

“You couldn’t even tell us apart,” I scoffed, every inch of bravery I had was flooding towards my head. “And you call yourself our father?”

Voldemort let out a low snarl before lifting his wand, his mouth held the killing curse right on his tongue. 

Before he could utter a syllable Harry sprung out of Hagrid’s arms and onto the stone ground. 

“Potter!” Draco shouted, tossing his wand at Harry. 

Harry caught it and fired at Voldemort with a Confringo. 

Voldemort was blasted backwards into a group of Death Eaters. 

Lia’s face filled with shock, betrayal and then anger, she snatched Yaxley’s wand and fired at Harry. 

Harry ran towards the remaining stone pillars of the courtyard, hiding behind each one as both Lia and Voldemort fired at him. 

After they both missed several times, one by one the Death Eaters started to take off. 

“Come back and fight!” Bellatrix shouted to the streaks of black staining the sky. 

“Cowards.” Yaxley growled, snatching a wand from a younger, trembling Death Eater. 

Those who didn’t leave started to attack the other side. 

I grabbed Draco’s hand and ran towards Ron and Hermione as the Aurors ushered everyone back into the castle. Draco was as much a traitor as I was now and his life was fair game for the Death Eaters. 

Together Hermione and I conjured a protective shield and held back Yaxley and Bellatrix while Draco and Ron took on Lucius and Mulciber. 

“Malfoy, watch out!” Hermione yelled as she saw a blazing streak of magic dart towards his white blonde scalp. 

Draco ducked just in time, he turned to see it was Lia who had fired it at him. 

They stared at each other for a moment before Lia sneered in disgust. 

“Handle him.” She snapped at Pansy, Daphne and Blaise. 

Her three musketeers looked panicked as they glanced between their two friends. Neither of them wanted to hurt Draco, but their queen had commanded it. 

Apprehensively, they started to fire at Draco.

I wanted to go and help him but Lia’s attention was now focused on me. 

There was not an inch of emotion on her face as she threw hex after hex at me. She was completely cold, not even angry anymore. 

Her spells were weak as she struggled to use Yaxley’s wand. 

Harry appeared by my side and blasted her with a Cruciatus. 

Lia collapsed to the ground. 

Before today I would have run to help her or chastise Harry. But she deserved every ounce of pain she felt. 

Voldemort instantly was at his daughter’s side. He grabbed her arm and the two of them apparated away. 

We all knew they weren’t retreating. 

The war wasn’t over yet.

Aurelia 

I landed harshly on top of stone pavement, my father had brought us to the back of the school. The stone pavilion. 

As soon as my feet touched the ground I felt my body fly backwards, smacking into the wall of the school.

“How did you let this happen?” My father roared, completely outraged. “How did you allow Auriah to trick me.”

“I’m sor-” 

“Your apologies are worthless.” He growled, striking me once again. “You let your guard down and I know exactly why.” His cold hands wrapped around my throat and he clenched down on my airway “It’s because of that muggle born you have been parading around as a child.” 

My heart dropped. 

“Yes, I pay attention. And Yes, I know about her questionable blood status.” My father’s face contorted into a disgusted grimace. “I allowed you to keep the thing as a reward for all your obedience. Salazar knows why you would even want something like that in your presence, nonetheless I allowed it. But she’s been nothing but a distraction. Keeping your focus away from your family.” 

_She is my family_. I wanted to scream, but with his hand choking every breath out of me I couldn’t even make a sound.

“We will win this war, Aurelia. I am going to win, and you are going to make sure of that. And then the second this is over I will kill the mudblood child.” 

He let go of my neck and I collapsed in a pile of shallow breaths. 

“Watch Nagini, protect her at all cost.” He said before apparating away. The snake let out a low hiss as he left. 

I felt like I was dying as I struggled to regain even breaths and my heart beat rapidly out of my chest. 

“ _Children are replasssseable, the Dark Lord issss not_.” Nagini hissed in Parseltongue. 

My hand snapped forward and grabbed the snack by the throat. Squeezing her with every inch of power I had. 

But I was weak and she was a decades old, eight foot snake. She quickly wrangled out of my grasp and sunk her teeth into my wrist. 

I felt a scream escape from my empty lungs.

“ _Touch me again and you’ll die_.” She hissed.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps rushing towards us echoed off the stone ground. 

Both of our heads snapped over to see Draco, Riah, Hermione and Ron coming out from the castle. 

“ _Get ussss out of here_.” Nagini slithered towards me. 

“I can’t. You bit my arm you stupid cunt.” I snapped, lifting up Yaxley’s wand with my uninjured left hand. 

“ _Well do sssssomething_.” Nagini replied, sending threatening snarls at the approaching group.

Despite not having my own wand, or use of my dominant hand, I was confident I could have taken all four of them now. 

I was raised to never rely on a wand and my anger towards Draco and Riah was enough to fuel enough dark magic to turn their bodies inside out and disintegrate them into dust.

But even through my anger all I could think about was Elsie. 

My father treated her life like it was nothing, all because of what? Her blood status? Her parentage?

Theo and I were her parents. 

She was no less a witch than I was. 

Her life was worth no less than mine. In fact, her life was worth more than mine. 

Elsie was a better person than I ever could be.

“Petrificus Totalus.” I shouted, magic soaring out from me. 

Draco and the others threw up a protection spell but it was pointless. 

The magic wasn’t meant for them. 

Auriah

Nagini froze in front of us, her jaw wide and ready to attack. 

Ron placed a protective arm around Hermione and we all stopped in place, worried we were walking into some kind of trap. 

Lia stared at us expectantly. 

“She’s not going to kill herself.” Lia snapped, agitation written all over her face. 

Hermione lowered Ron’s arm and stepped forward, a basilisk fang in her hand. 

Cautiously, she headed over to Nagini. 

Ron was on his toes, ready to jump forward if the snake moved so much as a scale. 

But Nagini remained frozen as Hermione plunged the fang into her body and she shattered into a blaze of dark magic. 

Voldemort’s face appeared within the smoke and he uttered a single word before fading away. 

Betrayal. 

I glanced at Lia who was watching the scene with a stone cold face. The second the black smoke was gone, so was she. She apparated away with a harsh snap. 

Ron turned to me with wide brown eyes. 

“What the bloody hell is going on? Did your sister just help us destroy a Horcrux?”

“I- I guess.” I replied, staring at the vacant spot where Lia had been. 

“It must be some sort of trick. The snake was a hoax.” Ron continued. “There is no way Liah would turn on Voldemort, she’s a fucking pyscho bitch.” 

“Don’t you dare fucking talk about her.” Draco snapped, pushing past me to get in Ron’s face. 

Both Hermione and I rushed between them, doing our best to hold to two six foot boys back. 

“Why are you even here?” Ron spat. “You’re just as far up Voldemort’s ass as she is.” 

“I’m not up anyone’s ass.” Draco growled. 

“Please, you’d get on your knees for Lia and take Voldy from behind if they asked you to.”

Draco lunged forward again and I had to use magic to separate the two boys. We were in the middle of a war, we didn’t need a childish fight. 

“Ronald. Please.” Hermione sighed in exasperation. 

“What? There is no good explanation for why he is here.” Ron glowered. “You expect to swop in at the last moment and play for the good team. You’ll never be a hero, Malfoy.”

“I don’t give a fuck about being a hero.” Draco shouted. He turned to me, eyes blazing. “I was stupid to go along with your plan.” 

He shook out of my grasp and stormed towards the castle. 

I chased after him, leaving Hermione and Ron. 

I caught up to Draco in the stairwell leading to the Great Hall. He was standing over a body. 

As I drew closer I realized it was Bellatrix. Her eyes were open but vacant, a deep wound bleed out across her torso. 

I realized Neville was standing just a few steps above her body, holding the Sword of Gryffindor which was dripping with Bellatrix’s blood. 

Draco’s face was expressionless as he stared at his dead aunt. 

I didn’t know how he and Lia could do that, empty themselves of emotion. Guard themselves so well in every situation. 

“Draco, I-” I reached out to grab his hand. Draco drew his hand away and snapped away in a whisk of apparition. 

“I had to kill her, she’s a monster.” Neville panted, clearly shocked by his own actions. 

I was proud of him. I knew what Bellatrix had done to his parents, he deserved to avenge them. But Neville had a good heart and murder, no matter how well deserved, would plague him. 

Instead of going after Draco, who clearly wanted to be rid of me, I went over to Neville and held his shaking body in my arms. 

Aurelia 

What had I done? 

When I watched my father’s last Horcrux shatter before me I didn’t know whether to smile or cry. 

He threatened my little girl. 

But he was my father. 

The second I saw his face in the remnants of the Horcrux I knew I had to go find him. 

I found him and Potter, wand to wand on the bridge at the front of Hogwarts. Both of them look shaken, as if they had just been stabbed in the heart. 

My father’s face curled into a disappointed snarl, his eyes seething with betrayal. 

The look was fleeting.

A bright red streak of magic struck him and his eyes turned white. 

Slowly his flesh grew dark and started to crack as if he were made out of porcelain. The elder wand flew out of his hands and into the air.

“No!” I screamed, running towards him. 

By the time I reached him, there was nothing but feathery particles drifting away from me. He was gone.

I turned to look at Potter. He held the elder wand in his hand, looking astonished as he watched the Dark Lord literally crumble before him. 

I clenched Yaxley’s wand in my hand, contemplating ending Potter on the spot. 

He had just murdered my father. 

But wasn’t that what I wanted?

Potter’s eyes locked on mine. It was clear he was contemplating ending me as well. 

I knew there was one real reason both of us were holding back from murdering each other.

Auriah. 

Harry took a step back, almost as if he were surrendering or offering a peace treaty. 

Before I could do anything, the air around me swirled into a cloud of darkness and Yaxley appeared by my side. 

He lunged forward and grabbed my arm, clenching hard enough to nearly shatter my bone. 

I felt myself get pulled into his surge of apparition away from Hogwarts. 

When we landed we were in a forest, surrounded by tall cedar trees. It wasn’t the Forbidden Forest. I had no idea where we were. 

“What are you doing? Why are we here?” I asked Yaxley, who was rapidly digging through his cloak pockets. 

“We need to run.” Yaxley replied, continuing to rummage. 

“Run? Run where?” 

“There’s a safehouse. On the coast of Canada.” Yaxley finally pulled out a small jewelry box. “Your aunt set it up for you and Riah… in case anything happened.” 

He opened the box to reveal a small glass orb, likely a portkey.

“Leave? I’m not leaving.” 

“Yes. We are.” Yaxley snatched his wand from my hands. “The Dark Lord is dead, the war is over, we lost. If we stay we either end up dead or in Azkaban.” 

Yaxley was right. We didn’t have a plan. 

I put all my faith in my father and without him I was weak. 

“Fine. But we aren’t leaving without Elsie.” 

Yaxley pursed his lips and shook his head. 

“I’m not leaving without my daughter.” I pulled away from Yaxley. 

“There’s no time. You’re fucking coming and we’re fucking going now.” Yaxley used his wand to pull me towards him and grabbed my wrist. 

He put my hand on the portkey and we were both sucked into a whirlwind of magic. 


	90. Chapter 90

Auriah

Neville and I were in the Great Hall when Harry walked in. 

I had taken Neville to the healers to get a calming draught, one potion wasn’t going to be enough to heal the trauma of murder but it was a band aid. 

Harry rushed over to me and wrapped me in his arms. 

“He’s dead.” Harry sighed in my ear. “Voldemort. He’s gone.” 

I pulled away to stare at Harry’s face. He wouldn’t lie about something like that but I couldn’t believe what he was saying. 

The Elder wand was in his hand. 

Voldemort was finally gone.

“You’re free. We’re free.” Harry smiled, his own realization hitting him. “He’s really dead.” 

“Did you just say he’s dead? You Know Who is dead?” Kingsley asked. He had been getting a wound healed just a few steps away. 

Harry nodded. 

“That explains the Death Eaters all leaving.” McGonagall said as she strolled over.

Kingsley called over a group of Aurors, instructing them to round up as many Death Eaters as possible. 

“Lia?” I gasped. Despite my deep hatred for her I couldn’t help but feel anxious for the fate she faced, especially since she helped kill Nagini.

If she was lucky she might be put in Azkaban, but a lot of people died that day. It was likely she would receive a kiss, her broken soul would be the dementors. 

“I saw her. She was there when your- when Voldemort died.” Harry whispered. 

“You did? Did she attack you?” 

“No. But Yaxley came and took her. They’re probably long gone.” Harry shrugged. 

“I doubt it. She wouldn’t leave without Elsie.” I insisted. 

I was torn between telling Kingsley to rush to Nott Manor and staying quiet. It was a familiar feeling, choosing between my family and what was right. 

“Harry!” Ron’s voice called from across the Hall before I could make a decision. 

He and Hermione darted over to us, arms wide open. 

In typical Hogwarts fashion the news of Voldemort’s death had already reached them. Their smiles were wide and full of relief that Harry was alive. 

Amber light beamed in through the tall windows as the sun was beginning to rise. The light shone among everyone gathered in the Great Hall, the survivors. 

The Hall was full of dozens of families and friends, gathered in warm embraces but my mind couldn’t help by drift to those who we lost. Through the whole war, not even just that night. 

Aunt Helena, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Moody, Dobby, Dumbledore, and so many more innocent lives.

It didn’t seem right to celebrate when so much was lost. 

Harry noticed my expression and reached for my hand. 

As I stared into those dark emerald eyes that I used to hate so much I realized how much had changed over the past few years. 

The war was leaving us broken but Harry and I were free to fix each other. 

My heart sank for the lives lost but soared for the new one that I was beginning. 

Aurelia

The second we landed Yaxley threw the glass orb and smashed it to the ground. Destroying the Portkey, destroying my way back home. 

“Yaxley, what the hell. Get me home to my daughter NOW!” I lunged at him. 

He easily pushed me off and used his wand to cast a slow motion charm on me. 

“Nott manor is likely swarming with Aurors this very minute. If we went back for her you would be captured and arrested.” Yaxley growled. “What kind of mother will you be rotting in a cell in Azkaban, or hanging from the gallows without your soul.”

“But what kind of mother would I be half a world away from her?” 

“A live one.” 

“She’s going to think I abandoned her, just like her filthy muggle parents.” A tear rolled slowly down my charmed cheek.

Yaxley’s face softened, a rare occurrence. 

“We will stay here and figure out some sort of plan.” He removed the spell and took my hands. “You’ll get her back, I promise. We just need time.” 

Without the charm my tears flowed rapidly. My heart literally shattered as I realized it might be years before I could see Eli again. With Theo and Aunt Helena dead she had nobody. 

She’d be alone. 

“Lia, I’m sorry.” Yaxley choked out tears of his own. “It was my job to prepare you for anything, I failed. I failed you.” 

Yaxley wasn’t wrong but it was just as much to blame for my own mistakes. I had put my faith in a madman and didn’t realize till it was too late. Now I was losing everything. 

The worst part was I still grieved for him. I grieved the death of my demented, murderous father. 

At that moment I realized just how sick I was. And I considered that perhaps me leaving was the best thing for Elsie. 

She would grow up without my corruption, and hopefully turn into a normal person. 

Without my dark roots holding her back she could blossom into something beautiful.

Something great.


	91. Epilogue

_ ~5 years later~ _

“Eli look, hair gween!” Five year old Teddy squealed in delight as he changed his hair from a flaming red to a dark forest green. 

“Very cute, Ted. My favorite color.” Elsie grinned as she continued to pack her trunk. She was finally 11 and ready to go to Hogwarts, which was now rebuilt and run by Minerva McGonagall.

“Are you sure you have everything you need?” Auriah asked her. 

“Yes, Aunt Riah.” Elsie’s dark eyes rolled as she shut the lid. 

Riah’s heart lurched, despite not sharing an ounce of blood Elsie was  _ exactly _ like her mother. 

After the war, Elsie was left in the care of the Nott house elves for several days while Aurors laid in wait for Aurelia to return home. When it became clear Lia wasn’t coming for her daughter Riah and Harry took the young girl in. 

Her mother’s disappearance broke the girl. She was a mere shell of a six year old. 

On top of that Riah and Harry had trauma of their own that followed them everyday. They were in no position to raise a six year old. But the three of them were fighters and together they healed and started to grow. 

A year later when Andromeda Tonks passed away from Dragon Pox, the three of them took in a young orphaned Teddy Tonks. Riah and Harry were his godparents after all. 

The family of four was anything but conventional but they had each other and they were happy. 

They were also becoming a family of five. 

Auriah was 5 months pregnant and just starting to show. 

Eli was devastated that she would be at Hogwarts when the baby was scheduled to be born but Teddy promised he would give the baby a kiss for her and tell it all about their amazing older cousin/sister. 

-

Aurelia watched with a heavy heart as a Blackthorn casket was lowered into the ground. The wood of the casket matched the wood of the wand the man in the casket was buried with. 

Corban Yaxley died on the five year and nine month anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. 

Heart Failure. 

It was Lia’s first muggle funeral and she intended it to be her last. 

After spending the past five years living in hiding amongst the muggles of British Columbia, where no one was the least bit British, she hated muggles even more than she ever had before. 

She hated the way they would swerve around and cut in front of her if she drove too slow in her muggle SUV. A rust bucket 14 year old Toyota that she could barely afford and struggled to drive. 

She hated the rude muggle customers who were apparently always right at her tiring, stressful, low-paying job as a muggle hostess. She had no access to her vault back at Gringotts and now in the muggle world she was even poorer than she had been growing up.

And she hated that she could only use magic in the privacy of her own home, even then she had to be careful because of the fucking nosey muggle neighbours. 

She was so sick of the muggle world, all she wanted was to go home.

“Mama, I miss Uncle Yaxley.” A young girl with wild pecan brown curls and dark turquoise eyes grabbed Lia’s hand. 

“Me too.” Another girl, identical to the first, chimed in and took Lia’s other hand. 

Lia offered her five year old twins a weak smile. 

Helina Theodora Nott and Hiraeth Thomasina Nott were born eight months after the Battle of Hogwarts. Their birth was one month early and their survival was on the rocks for months after their arrival. But like the rest of their family, Lina and Ri were fighters and they pulled through. 

Yaxley helped Lia to raise the two girls, though Lia made sure he was never allowed to punish them. He was so much better with the Nott twins then he had ever been with Lia and Riah, they finally brought out his soft side.

Lina and Ri adored him. The was the closest thing to a father they ever had. 

Now that he was gone, the girls had lost another father figure and Lia had lost her partner. Lia wasn’t sure how to raise the girls on her own.

Lia squeezed the two girls hands and thought about her other daughter, half a world away. 

She thought about Elsie everyday, wondering if she was okay, if she was happy. She missed her daughter so much it hurt, she wanted the twins to know their big sister. She wanted her family to be complete.

Lia and Yaxley had strategized for months how to get back to England, get Eli, and finish what Voldemort had started. The birth of the twins sidelined things for a while, especially because of their health.

Wizard World domination wasn’t easy, but Wizard World domination with two young children would have even been harder. 

The plan changed over and over again, as the two of them tried to figure out the best plan. A plan that guaranteed success. 

But now that Yaxley was dead, Lia didn’t care about a perfect plan. 

She was taking her girls and she was going home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Novaturient. I hope you enjoyed it <3  
> Stay tuned for many more stories, this is my first complete story so I hope to only improve from here!


End file.
